Eclipse
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: After discovering rumors of an unknown power that was held by a human beyond the walls, they raced to find the key to humanity's survival or the key to contain them from revealing the truth. Yet she landed in the hands of the Survey Corps where she swears to assist them in gaining freedom, but challenges arises, maybe it be Titans, Humanity, or even difficult relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator, also don't own cover image**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Pov**

The sky was clear, everything was perfectly fine until it all was turned upside down within moments when the sound of horses reached the area. Blood quickly filled the air around them, the once green lush grass was now cloaked with the scarlet color that stained the grounds. Homes, families, and friends were all slaughtered, destroyed, and torn apart with no clear explanation to why they were all taken from the world.

Silence surrounded them, a haunting silence that could drive anyone to insanity, but everything soon shifted as the ground shook. Soldiers weren't fully prepared to confront humanity's enemy and many began to panic at the sight of the large creatures that towered them.

Chaos was the only word she could describe it, her bright blue eyes were wide as she saw how the ground was covered with the crimson color and with bodies scattered everywhere. Shaking her head, the little girl ran off without looking back to the place she called home, but she had no where to go. She never dreamed of the day that her village will be discovered by the people who lived their lives behind the walls.

Running with everything she got, she needed to make it out of it alive or else everyone died in vain. Tears ran down her pale skin as she ran away from the place she only knew and all she knew was to reach the wall in hope that someone will help her.

Clenching her hands, she continued to run and all that echoed was her heart beat pounding against her chest as it threaten to burst through her. Shutting her eyes, the young girl knew she was the lone survivor of her village and she snapped her eyes open at the will to live on so those who fallen won't be forgotten. As long as she's alive then they'll live on with her.

Her eyes stared over towards the Titans that were drawn towards the men with jackets that held the symbol of a horse on their backs. Narrowing her eyes a bit, her hands tighten as she felt her knuckles turning white as the anger boiled within her. Her eyes glowing an unusual yellow and she threw her hand aside as one of the many Titans cut off the soldier's escape route.

Shutting her eyes, she wiped away the tears as she picked up the speed and everything became deaf to her. Screams were heard, but she muted them out of her mind as she continued to escape from the corrupted _humanity_ that her people have abandon years ago.

Pain was finally settling in on the girl, her legs threatening to give up and she felt her chest tighten at thought of everyone long dead. More tears were shed, but the white haired child continued to pull through and she found herself alone in the wide open with no end in sight. Panting, she lowered her head and she did was run forward in hopes to find the wall that she heard many stories about.

The sun began to set and the girl was slowly weakening, but she refused to collapse until she reach the wall. Her ears perked at the sound of horses approaching her and she quickly tried to hide, but her eyes widen at the sight of a group of people cloaked with green capes.

Stumbling, she fell onto the ground and her legs trembled, her fingers clenching the grass as she tried to find the strength to continue on, but she panted more as her legs refused to listen. Tensing when she saw that the group of strangers stopped not so far from her, lifting her head up towards them she saw the expressions written across each person.

They were shock beyond belief and she didn't understand why they were. Frowning, she attempted to get up, but failed once again. Pressing her forehead against the cool ground as she cached her breath, but she felt her whole body freeze when one of the strangers spoke up.

Looking up, she saw a dark skinned man who appears to be the leader of the group and he hoped off his horse while asking, "What are you doing out here?"

Silence, she didn't answer the man nor did she plan to since she didn't trust anyone who resembled the ones that invaded her home. Narrowing her eyes towards the ground, she curled her fingers as she wished for a Titan to appear and get rid of the strangers.

Walking closer towards the child, he removed his hood while kneeling down in front of the young girl, "We aren't here to hurt you."

"Lies..." She muttered, tears building up in her eyes as she bit her lip, "Liar!"

Crying out, she shook her head as she refused to look at the man, "You took them away! Every single one of them!"

Burying her face into the ground as she remembered clearly how her family desperately placed their lives of the line in order to insure that she escaped. Tears ran down her stained cheeks as she yelled out, "You killed them! You... you are bad people!"

The man was taken back, his eyes widen at the information the girl revealed and he looked over to the others as he nodded at them. Turning his attention towards the child, "I'm sorry to hear that, but we didn't do that. We aren't the same people that attacked you, we were sent to collect someone important that rumors told to be the key to humanity's survival."

Her eyes widen, looking up she stared at the man's face as she clenched her hands again, "You... Why? Why!" Shaking her head, she moved away, "They died because of me! Because of you! All for _**humanity!**_ "

Glaring, she clenched her hands as the thoughts echoed her head _, Titans aren't the real enemy... Humanity's greatest foe is humanity itself..._

"Then you must be the child that can control Titans?" he asked while studying the young girl carefully and he saw a flash of yellow within her blue eyes as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

She didn't say anything, but he continued to speak as he sat down on the ground across from her, "The people you saw must have been a group known as the Military Police and they acted on orders of the King, but we are a different group. We are the Survey Corps and we serve to free humanity from those walls by exploring the land and bringing the fight to the Titans."

Holding out a hand towards her, "I'll make sure no one will hurt you nor will I allow them to take you away. Trust in our word."

Her eyes glanced down to his hand before turning her attention towards the others that held a distances from her, _Do I trust their word...? They would've killed me on the spot if they were the others... But I'm not one to save humanity..._

Staring at the hand, she thought carefully and yet she didn't move, _Do I wish to work with the people behind the walls?_ Her fingers curled into the grass _, These... Survey Corps wish to live outside the walls like my clan did..._

Her eyes remained still while her thoughts rushed through her and she spoke up without moving her eyes, "Tsuki... My name is Tsuki and I am the one you are looking for..."

"Tsuki," He offered her a smile before revealing his name, "My name is Shadis and if you may, we will take you inside the walls in a secure location so you won't be discovered by the Military."

He continued to hold his hand out waiting for her to accept it, "Allow us to help you and help us in freeing humanity so we can live the way your people have been through the years."

 _We are all humans who seek for peace... I couldn't abandon the values my village stood for..._

Her eyes widen at the mentioned of her people, tears rolled down her cheeks as she vividly remembered how her younger brother pushed her out of danger and it was the moment she made her escape. Her lips trembled as she remembered each face that belonged to her friends, to her family, and to the neighbors and accepting the fact that they're all gone.

Accepting his hand, she whispered under her breath as a broken smile appeared on her lips while the tears continued to fall, "No soul can say they've died in vain..."

Closing her eyes, she released a heavy sigh as the man helped her up to her feet while a thought crossed her mind, _As long as I'm alive then their death wasn't in vain..._

Shadis carried the white haired girl to his horse as he ordered the other scouts, "We will be returning back and no one will speak a word about the girl. Not a single soul shall know about this." Frowning slightly, he yelled out, "Understood?!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Tsuki closed her eyes again as sleep began to sink in, everything began to fade as she felt the darkness embrace her into it's arms. Everything disappeared, no thoughts and nothing bothered her terrible soul as she fell asleep. All she hoped was to bring justice to her people, even if it meant to save the humanity that were caged within those walls, but she still held hope that everything will be clear again.

* * *

 _ **Years Later**_

Her eyes widen slightly at the building that belonged to the Survey Corps, she finally arrived at their base and she glanced over to Commander Pixes who was the one to escort her safely in case any Military Police were to spot the girl. The two removed themselves from their horses while Tsuki properly fixed her blue cloaked as she shield her head as she followed the man.

They were soon greeted by one of the Captains of the Corps and she studied the blonde man who towered her. She remembered that Shadis mentioned a few of the Captains that served under him and from what she knew, this man Erwin Smith who is the next Successor after Shadis.

Giving him a salute, she held eye contact, but he held up a hand as he dismissed her and she relaxed once again. Glancing over to Commander Pixes before returning her focus on the blonde man. He offered a smile at the two, motioning them to follow, "Welcome, I hope your travel wasn't too bad. Follow me, we'll meet up with Commander Shadis, so we can discuss a few things."

Glancing towards the white haired girl, "I'm Captain Erwin, but you surely must have been informed by Commander Pixes or even Commander Shadis." Raising a brow, he took account of the girl's strange hair color along with a few other things that he heard about, "You must be Tsuki."

"Yes, Sir!"

"I'm glad we finally meet," He turned away as he guided the two guest through the structure. His arms were folded behind him and without glancing over to the girl, he stated, "You don't have to hide as long as you're here."

Her eyes widen, pausing for a moment as she hesitated until she built up the courage to bring her hands up towards her hood. Removing it, Tsuki glanced over to the Garrison before her eyes fell over to other cadets that were in the mess hall. She walked by the door, continuing to follow the Captain but her eyes caught sight of the different people who laughed, ate, and smiled, but she noticed a group of three that kept to themselves.

Tsuki took note of a girl with red hair, a young man with light blonde hair and another man with black hair. However, her eyes locked with a pair of cold gray eyes and she never seen a look like that in her whole life and it made her shiver at the sheer glare from the man. Pulling her hood to cover her face slightly, avoiding anymore eyes that a few other cadets casted towards her and she sighed in relief once out of sight.

Finally reaching the office, she entered the room while Commander Pixes closed the door behind them as Captain Erwin walked over to the desk where Commander Shadis stood behind. Her eyes studied the room until they fell over to the blonde for moment before she turned towards the Commander of the Survey Corps and she awaited for instructions, folding her arms behind her.

Erwin raised a brow slightly before he chuckled, "I'm honored to have you, Tsuki, join our Legion. Surely you must understand what the Survey Corps are about."

Tsuki nodded, holding a blank expression, "I've heard much about the Survey Corps ever since I was brought into the Walls," Glancing over to the other man, "Commander Shadis has informed me of things to expect and Commander Pixes has also mentioned a few things."

Lifting her head, she kept eye contact with the man that brought her into this new world and she stated, "I'm honored to join your ranks, Commander, I hope that with my abilities that we can make progress so one day humanity can once live outside the walls."

Clenching her hands, "My soul duty is to free us from the walls and end this war."

Commander Pixes smiled faintly at the young woman's attitude before he looked over to Erwin and Shadis, "Cadet Tsuki has been training and her skills are excellent, along with her knowledge of the outside world, and especially with her ability to control Titans."

Commander Shadis nodded, "I've seen some of your talent before hand and I'm glad to see that you've finally reached this far since our last encounter, Cadet Tsuki."

Nodding, Erwin smiled at the new recruit, "I believe you'll be a great factor into our success. We'll fill you in with everything else later, but for now leave us with Commander Pixes."

She blinked, looking over to the man beside her for a brief moment before looking back at the blonde then finally her eyes rested on the Commander that she'll serve under, "Where will I go for the time being, Sir?"

"Get familiar with the building, form bonds with the others because they will be your new family," Unfolding his arms as he stated, "Surely, you remember the back to the mess hall. You'll find someone to help you into settling in before I call for you later."

Nodding, she gave a salute to the man before turning away, "Yes, Sir."

Commander Pixes waited after the young woman left the room before he spoke up, "What do you think? I believe she'll do fine, she'll adjust quickly since she's from the outer world."

Erwin nodded, turning over to his Commander who stood at the window as his eyes fell on a few cadets, "She has a spark within her, surely with her help we'll begin to make progress."

The Garrison agreed, but he sighed under his breath, "You are aware that for the time being we'll be moving her around so the Military Police won't catch onto her location."

Shadis turned over towards the other two men, "I'm aware of her situation. I'll be routing her around so they won't track her so easily since word about her existence has spread within the walls."

Erwin stared at the man before adding onto his Commander's words, "Which is why I suggest in sending her back to the training camps within a few weeks, then bring her back afterwards until it's deem safe for her to stay put here."

Staring across the fields, Shadis frowned, "I might even place her in our old base for awhile to just throw off any trail that they might have on her."

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

I wondered back to the mess hall where mostly all the other cadets were located it, but I felt uneasy once I stood at the door and I saw all the different faces. Taking in a deep breath, I took a step into the room and I noticed that almost everyone turned their attention towards me which only made my skin crawl slightly. However, I kept my expression blank while my blue eyes skimmed the coward and I wondered over to an empty table.

Ignoring the looks I gained from the others, I sighed in annoyances since I should've expected it since it's something that usually happens. Leaning against my hand, I stared at the wooden table and I furrowed my brows slightly, _Of course people might see me as a freak with my hair and my sudden appears too..._

"You must be the new girl," I blinked while looking up to see a blonde man and I was utterly confused the moment I realized that he smelled my hair.

"What are you doing?" I moved back while keeping my eyes on the strange man.

He took a sit across from me before revealing his name, "Mike Zacharias, I've been informed by Commander Shadis along with Captain Erwin that you would be arriving today."

Sighing, I shook my head before chuckling, "I'm Tsuki and forgive me, you just startled me a bit."

"You stick out like a shore thumb with that hair of yours."

"I've been told..." I muttered under my breath.

Someone shook me, my eyes widen as I looked up to see a woman with brown hair and glasses smiling down at me. I saw the astonishment within her eyes as she laughed a bit, "OH! You're finally here!"

I was taken back once again as the woman dropped down beside me before she grabbed hold of my face, but I quickly reacted by grabbing her wrists and creating a distance between us. Narrowing my eyes slightly at her, "Who are you?"

She chuckled, "I'm Hanji Zoe," Her eyes wondered over how I reacted towards and she shook her head, "I should've kept in mind to not invade your space."

"I was so excited to hear about you and I-"

"Hanji leave the kid alone."

"I have so many questions and-"

"Please, just slowly down," I sighed, releasing her while moving away, "I need some time to adjust here."

The woman jumped onto her feet before slamming her hands onto the table, now everyone had their full attention on us. I looked up to see her smile down at me while her eyes sparkled a bit and I glanced around to see everyone's eyes on me. I even noticed the small group spare a glance towards my direction.

"I'll show ya around!" She turned over to Mike, who appeared a bit annoyed by the woman's outburst, "Come on, Mike, lets show the new Cadet around!"

I stood up, holding my hands up in defense, "Uhh... I like the thought, but I really-"

Mike stood up as he motioned us to follow, "Pay attention since we won't repeat ourselves."

I sighed, following the two out of the room and I glanced over towards the other Cadets who merely whispered among themselves as I walked by. Muttering under my breath, "If only I can read their minds too..."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Tsuki was left to follow the strange woman around, the white haired Cadet glanced around her as they walked through the library that they had. Following Hanji to a different room where she stopped to take note how messy the desk was and Tsuki soon discovered that this was the woman.

"And this is my office," Hanji stood in the center of the room while explaining, "This is where I'll be having you to study a bit of that ability and some other things, so feel free to drop by any time you need anything."

The cadet nodded slowly as she took in everything before her blue eyes fell down the woman, "I'll keep that mind... But why?" Tsuki tilted her head slightly, "Why are you so interested?"

Hanji held a huge smile before walking up to the white haired cadet, grabbing hold her shoulders as she shook Tsuki a bit before chuckling, "I love Titans! They're so fascinating! And having you being able to control them and I really want to know about it."

Tsuki chuckled under her breath, "That's the first time I've seen someone who's so excited about the very creatures that locked humanity behind those walls."

Chuckling again, Hanji patted the girl on the back before stating, "I'm fine with killing them, but I really want to understand them and get the most information about of them."

Shaking her head, Tsuki only smiled at her (), "Well... I'll be gladly to help you out then."

"Good!"

Turning away, Hanji dragged the girl along with her as she brought her to the office where Commander Shadis, "I brought Cadet Tsuki, Sir. I showed her around the grounds and filled her on some information."

He nodded, walked over towards the two, looking down at the white haired woman, "I only want to inform you that you'll be joining a small squad of three other cadets which will be overseen by Captain Mike and Captain Erwin."

Glancing over to Hanji, "I'll leave you responsible in handling any issue arising involving her power."

Hanji nodded while giving a salute to the man, "Yes, sir."

Tsuki folded her arms behind her while lifting her head up towards the man when he turned his attention back to her, "I'll have Cadet Hanji show to your room which you'll share with one of your fellow comrades, Cadet Isabel Magnolia."

"Yes, sir," Giving him a salute while nodding her head.

Dismissing the two, but Shadis quickly added on before the two cadets left the room, "You'll start training tomorrow with your squad which will be lead by Mike and I'll have Erwin overseeing the session."

Nodding, "Understood."

"You're dismissed."

Hanji closed the door behind them as she guided the new cadet to her new room, but the woman glanced over to the white haired woman, "I'll only tell you this, but from what I heard your new roommate is bit of stubborn and she isn't really one to allow many of us in expect her two friends."

Tsuki looked down for a moment before sighing, "I'll handle it and I guess maybe time will change it, but we'll see."

Once reaching the room that was assigned to the new recruit, Hanji offered her a smile at the girl before knocking on the room. Tsuki stood back, she was taken back at the sudden that came from the other side of the room and her eyes widen when she saw the girl.

Tsuki was surprised to see how young the girl looked, her hair was red brown pulled into two pigtails, her green eyes were filled with some spark of life, and she was a bit taller than her. Tsuki blinked before holding a hand out to her before introducing herself, "Hello, I'm Tsuki and I'm your new roommate."

Hanji patted her as she shoved the new girl into the room while following them a bit, "Cadet Tsuki is gonna be staying with you now and she'll be joining your squad tomorrow for training!"

Isabel frowned a bit at the new information as she glanced over to her new roommate before narrowing her eyes back at the woman, "I don't get a say?"

"Nope~!" Hanji sang a bit as she left the room, closing the door but she spared a grin at the two, "Get to know each other!"

Tsuki felt uncomfortable for a bit before finally speaking up, "Sorry about this, I was barely informed about all this."

"No prob," The red head waved it off as she walked by, "I not get told anything either."

Jumping onto her bed, she kicked her feet up while raising a brow at the new girl, "Why the sudden appearance? I mean, I saw you earlier since your hair is strange."

Tsuki walked over to her bed, sitting down while facing the girl, "I remember seeing you too even if it was a brief moment. I had a few things that needed to be settled before I was allowed to join the scouts."

Her blue eyes landed at the hair that spilled over her shoulder, running her hand through her hair while stating, "Well... I'm not from the walls and I get a lot of comments for my appearance."

Isabel sat up, leaning closer to the new recruit, "Well, I'm only here since I got no other choice, but hey! At least I can be outside those stupid walls" Sitting up, she tilted her head a bit, "If you're not from the walls then where are you from?"

Looking up, Tsuki chuckled under her breath before revealing, "I was actually from outside the walls, but I was brought into the walls and I joined the scouts since it's the closest I get for being out."

Her green eyes widen, jumping up to her feet she stared at the white haired woman with amusement, "Really!? No way! I never thought I'll meet a rogue!" Laughing, Isabel crossed her arms, "I'm from the undergrounds."

The white haired recruit was taken back by the name that she was referred to as, _Rogue? Is that what they call those from beyond the walls..?_

Tsuki blinked, tilting her head a bit, but she remembered that someone told her about the forgotten district that laid underground, "I... I heard about it before, but I'm surprised to hear that you made here." Smiling, she chuckled, "Well, I can't say anything about it since I ended here too."

Isabel sat back down before looking over to Tsuki, "Good know that we share something I guess."

Standing, Tsuki glanced outside the window and saw that night calmed the land, she noticed that the sky was clear, "I'm going for walk."

"Alright, but don't get caught since we have curfew and surely it's already passed it too," Shrugging, she laid back while informing the girl, "Surely you'll get yourself in trouble on your first day."

Tsuki nodded, smiling at the red head before leaving the room, "I know how to keep a lower profile, but thanks for letting me know."

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

I remember the breeze, the way the wind blows through my hair as I stood on the roof of the base and I couldn't help myself from staring up at the stars that lit up the sky. It was breath taking, every star emitted it's own light.

My eyes teared up as I recalled the nights I laid under this very sky when I was a child. Smiling, I stared at the beauty and I chuckled to myself as the thought crossed my mind, _The beauty of seeing something that died so long ago..._ Sitting down, I leaned against my knee and I couldn't take my eyes off the sky, _Yet they shine so bright even after death..._

Lowering my eyes, I wondered about a few things and I curled my fingers around my knee, _Maybe those who died are the ones guiding us through the war that we are left to finish..._

Sighing, I leaned back on my hands as I finally caught sight of the moon and I smiled at the fact it was a full moon tonight, _They're like stars who guide us through the dark..._ Laying back, I stared up and I smiling sadly as I recalled the stories regarding the moon within my clan.

Reaching a hand out towards the sky, in hopes to touch it and I knew some tears were shed as I could hear their voices. I can see their faces as we sat around the fire, telling stories, legends, and we would look up to the moon.

I pulled my necklace out from my shirt, curling my fingers around crescent moon shaped metal with a sapphire gem hooked on the top as it hanged in the empty space beside the moon. I recalled that my mother passed it down to me when I was young and I never let it out of my sight, always having it with me.

Resting my hand near my heart as I watched the sky and I couldn't help myself imagining that each star that shined are the souls that had their lives taken away from this beautiful cruel world.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and I allowed the night breeze run through my hair while the silence covered me into it's embrace and for a moment I felt at peace.

My ears twitched the moment I heard movement, I opened my eyes as I sat up to see someone else climbed up to the roof, but he was on the other side and he didn't seem to notice my presence. I remembered seeing him before, I narrowed my eyes slightly then I felt my eyes widen.

He was the one with those eyes that were like daggers, I looked away as I leaned against my knees. Frowning, I sighed to myself before looking up at the sky again.

I curled my cloak around me as I recalled a few old memories that involved me wondering through the woods at night, it was the night I discovered my gift that I somehow gained at some point.

Smirking to myself, I still couldn't believe that fate brought me here, but I can't complain because over the years since that fateful day I've came to an understanding in what I want. I finally found my purpose, found my values, my desire, and what I wish to complete before I leave this world.

Leaning back on my right hand, I smiled up at the moon that fought off the darkness and I whispered under my breath, "I'm here despite everything, I'm here even if everyone's afraid, but I have found the strength within myself and from those of the reluctant heroes that stand beside me."

Sighing, "I'll fight till my last breath, humanity will discover the truth and the beauty that lays outside those cursed walls..."

Closing my eyes, _It's strange but I'm not part of their world and yet I'm willing to lay my life down for them, but I still have a part of me that is so_ _ **stubborn**_ _..._

Glancing over towards the other roof, I saw the black haired cadet who stared up at the sky with an expression that I couldn't read. He held a bored blank look, but I saw the light in his eyes when he saw the sky and deep down I knew... I knew that he never saw the sky before.

I wondered where he must have came from if he never seen the beauty of the sky, the stars, the moon, and wonders that it left anyone in bewilderment. I realized that two other Cadets made it to the roof, both of them sitting on each side of the man. Then it all became clear, I recognized the three as the group that sat distant from the others earlier. Also I noticed that the girl among the small group was Isabel, my roommate that I was assigned too.

They all stared up at the sky with the look that all I can describe to be hope and disbelief as if all this was merely a dream to them. I smiled faintly, turning away as I stared at the sky and I closed my eyes as I allowed the moonlight to caress my skin, bringing me back to the state that I once knew before.

Wrapping my arms around me, I smiled again at the thought of living up to my fate and I'll keep those who have fallen close to my heart because they'll be pushing me towards the end. Staring down at my necklace, I curled my fingers around it and kissed it before hiding it away. Standing, I looked up at the sky one final time and from the corner of my eye I noticed how they finally realized my presence from the other roof, but I didn't acknowledge them.

Walking away, I pulled my hood over me as I spared one more glance towards the moon, _No soul has died in vain until our last dying breath... No regrets... I'm done. Now I'll face destiny..._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I randomly got into the mood of writing a fic in the aot/snk universe, so this is the first chap. But I won't be updating regularly since this is just a side fic that I'm working on when I'm taking a break from my two main fics that I'm currently doing. I like working on this one, but it's more of my free time or my random moods that I get into it, so I don't really have a set update schedule.**

 **But do feel free to leave a review, I'll love to hear your feedback. Don't worry, I'll be posting chapters from now and then when I have the time.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **3rd Pov**

It was early that not many scouts were up and those who are were high ranked officers or simply were early birds. The sun was rising, light spreading across the landscape until it finally touched the Survey Corps current base. Tsuki threw on her new jacket, glancing into the mirror as she stared at the wings of freedom that rested on her back and a faint smile appeared at the sight of it. Not making any noise since her roommate was still asleep, Tsuki closed the door behind her as she walked down the hall while recalling her way back to the mess hall.

Acknowledging a few other soldiers who passed by her, the white haired rogue finally reached the mess hall and there were a few other cadets there, but it was evenly spaced out among themselves that left the large room in silence. Finally entering the room, she glanced over at some of the others who were eating or simply enjoying the silences before starting their day.

She sat down, staring at the bowl of oatmeal along with a piece of bread, but instead of taking a bite out of her food she took a sip out of her tea. Sighing, leaning against her arm before he eyes drifted off towards the window that was near and she saw how the sky looked so clear. Her eyes soften, glancing down to the symbol that symbolizes freedom and bravery to the people from the walls, Tsuki finally felt more settled knowing that she made it to this point.

Looking back down at the food and finally tasting it which she wasn't surprised to discover the boring taste it had. Tsuki was used to feeling disappointed in having food taste so bland since most of her time was within the training camps and being treated as a trainee. Her ears perked up at the sudden sound that caught her attention, looking over her shoulder she saw that it was another cadet who arrived early to the mess hall and Tsuki recognized the male as the one that Isabel was with last night on the roof.

Turning her attention back to the window, she remembered that today was the first day she'll be training with an actual squad she'll be apart of and then her eyes widen slightly before glancing at the black haired man. Then she realized that the cadet was also part of the squad along with Isabel and Tsuki now wonders who was the last member that she'll be working along side with.

Her eyes landed on her cup, taking another sip as her mind wondered off trying to think of how they'll do on their training session as a group. Especially, since she's aware that Erwin will be overseeing them and probably collecting anything to report back to the Commander. Sighing, Tsuki raised a brow when her eyes caught sight of her hair then the woman began to braid it since she knows it'll cause some issues later.

Frowning, Tsuki spared a quick glance at a table across the mess hall and she saw the same ray eyes that appear to see right through her. Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't understand what goes through the man's mind since he keeps all emotions hidden unlike many other cadets around. She has to give him credit for being able to appear cool and collected, but she wonders if he's the same on the field.

Looking away, she finally decided to finish her meal before heading off to the training grounds that they'll begin their day. Despite everything, Tsuki simply wanted to see what the Survey Corps was all about and to see how much they'll willing to do in order to reach their goal. Standing, she saw that Isabel arrived along with another young man who Tsuki saw last night on the roof, so it must mean that he's part of the squad as well.

Putting away the tray, she began to take her leave once more people began to wonder into the mess hall, but she paused for a second when she heard her name being called out. From the corner of her eye she saw the red head wave over to her, motioning her to join their table, but Tsuki continued on without looking back.

"Hey Tsuki! Come over here!" Isabel stood up from her seat while trying to gain the attention from the new girl, but she frowned the moment her calls were ignored and Isabel raised a brow when she saw sudden movement from her side.

Levi brought the cup to his lips, not sparing a look at the red head as he spoke up, "Leave her be, idiot," Raising a brow the moment he realized that the girl pouted slightly with her brows frowned for a second before she returned to her seat.

Isabel glanced over to the door before looking over to Levi, "Bro, she's gonna be in our training session today and-"

Farlan chuckled, leaning against his hand as he pointed a spoon at the girl, "She's the rogue you mentioned yesterday? Damn, if anything she must have some tricks up her sleeves if she's from outside the walls."

"I doubt a rogue can be any special," Levi narrowed his eyes, taking another sip out of his tea while glancing over to the table that the white haired cadet once sat, "That brat already pisses me off by her presence."

She raised a brow at him, "You haven't even talked to her yet."

Setting the cup down, Levi raised a brow before countering her point, "Oh, but you have?"

Isabel crossed her arms before defending herself, "Well, I spoke to her a little bit yesterday..." But she fell short as her green eyes lowered, then she shut her eyes when Levi ruffled her hair a bit before he spoke out again.

"Yet we know nothing about her," Levi looked away, his eyes drifted over to the other soldiers that all came down eat before they head off to their duties and he frowned to himself before glancing outside.

Farlan took a bit out of the loaf of bread before casting his eyes over to Levi, "Give her chance, after all we're all part of the same squad," Sighing, he leaned against his hand while smiling, "Be sociable."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

All four of them stood side by side awaiting for instructions from their temporary Captain that was Mike, who was given the task on shaping them and making sure that they work well among each other before their next expedition.

Farlan glanced over to his right to see Levi with his arms crossed then beside him was Isabel who had a smile across her lips while copying Levi's posture and then Tsuki had her arms folded behind her. Farlan smirked slightly as he began to wonder what they have to endure today, but his expression became serious when their Captain spoke up.

Mike walked pass each one of them before he walked back to the center of their vision, "Today we'll begin with hand to hand combat." Motioning to the ends of their group, he called upon the two cadets, "Church and Tsuki" Glancing at the two in the center of his vision, "Ackerman and Magnolia."

Turning away as he wondered off a bit so he can keep his eyes on the group, "Afterwards, I want Magnolia and Tsuki then Church and Ackerman. Lastly, it'll be Ackerman and Tsuki along with Church and Magnolia."

Isabel raised a brow before questioning the man, "Why do we need to learn or practice if we're facing Titans?"

Tsuki glanced over to the red head, but her attention shifted over to Mike who replied, "We're exposed to unfamiliar lands and there are times where we will run into thieves or others issues beside Titans."

Mike raised a brow, waiting to see if there was any other question then he sighed as the silences answered his own question, "After everything we will switch to Maneuver Gear, but for now I want you all to begin!"

The four of them gave their salute while shouting in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Disbanding into pairs, they ready themselves while making sure their partner was fully ready before beginning their training session. Each of the four went to their own fighting stance which only proved that each one of them had their own techniques or ways of handling themselves in a fight.

Tsuki dodged the punch, swiftly moving around his fist while bringing up her leg to kick the man away from her which Farlan didn't react fast enough to defend himself from the blow. The two had a gap between them and Tsuki kept a static expression while her eyes carefully studied for the next attack. Farlan frowned to himself as he ignored the stinging sensation that spread across his side, but he soon realized that the girl had some experience with combat. Yet he also has some experience too after living in the undergrounds, Farlan had to pick up on fighting to survive.

* * *

Farlan threw the red head down to the ground while resting his foot against her back, he chuckled at the look she sent his way when she realized her defeat. Releasing his friend, offering a hand down to her which she accepted while mumbling a few words under her breath. Once the two finished their training, both turned over to the other pair just to find the two continuing as they tried to knock the other to the ground.

Isabel looked at the pair as she began to cheer for her friend, "You got this Big Bro!"

Farlan crossed his arms, smirking as he watched how they kept a steady pace and how each one was blocked or deflected, but he raised a brow to the moments one of the two cadets actually got hit. Yet it was a matter of time until one slips leaving the luxury to the other to end their session.

Stepping back when Levi began to take more ground, cutting the new recruit's ability to move freely, yet she still managed to block his attack. Bringing an arm up to deflect his kick, Tsuki dug her foot into the ground to stop her from moving back. Her eyes met with his bored look, but she noticed how his brows furrowed slightly at her defense.

Moving away, she threw a punch, but her eyes widen the moment she realized her mistake. Within seconds, she allowed herself to be exposed for her opponent to strike an attack and that's exactly what happened. Levi kicked her behind the knee while grabbing her arm and throwing the white haired cadet onto the ground. Tsuki met the ground, shutting her eyes while her fingers clenched the dirt and she heard foot steps around her, but the girl glanced up to see her opponent staring down at her.

"You're not a big shot that everyone makes you out to be," Levi belittled the white haired woman as he walked away from her and he didn't realized the mistake he made by doing so.

Tsuki frowned, in a blink of an eye she swiftly kicked her leg underneath Levi which he was surprised to see that the girl still had some fight within her. The white haired cadet jumped onto her feet while narrowing her eyes down at the man while stating, "Never take your eyes off your opponent and I thought you'll know that rule."

Glaring up at her, Levi stood as he stared her down while threatening her, "I'll make you pay for getting my uniform dirty, brat."

Returning a frown back at him, Tsuki stood her ground, but she didn't return any words because there wasn't anything to be said. She moved away after a moment of tough silence, Tsuki has dealt with a few people, but after all the years she knew better than to start something with anyone. However, Levi didn't say anything once she turned away because he knew it'll only serve trouble for him if he acted out, but he released a frustrated sigh before joining the others.

* * *

The four of them jumped off their horses the moment they were ordered to. The Cadets activated their gear while Mike stayed behind as he watched the group and Erwin moved ahead as he kept a watchful eye on the squad. They all knew that the blonde man will certainly be keeping track of them along with making sure that everything was running smoothly while Mike studied the group from behind and give orders or scold them if they make a mistake.

The four of them started off together, close in range, but slowly they began to evenly cover the area as some gained speed and others fell back even if it was for a brief second. Tsuki hooked her wires ahead as she shot forward, she saw the amazement within Farlan's and Isabel's eyes as they took in the landscape while maneuvering themselves through the forest. Glancing over to Levi, she noticed a spark of bewilderment within his eyes as he took in their surroundings. Yet he returned back to his neutral state while firing his hooks again and passed Isabel while glancing over to Farlan and Tsuki then he noticed how they all breezed through the air with their capes fluttered behind them.

Tsuki smiled, falling the moment she released the hooks from the trees and she twirled while holding the blades cross her chest, but swiftly she lunched the hooks into the trees again. Her wished to caress the grass with her fingers as if it was the sea that was below her and in that moment she felt so alive. Skidding over the grass, she felt her hair brush against the green causing a smile to appear on her lips while swinging around the ankle of the Titan and she cut into the dummy before relaunching her hooks higher. Her blue eyes were fixed on the nape of the dummy and she cut through the sandbag with ease.

Turning the moment she watched Farlan flew over her, he handled the next dummy while Isabel quickly raced behind him which gained her a scowling from their Captain. Tsuki glanced over her shoulder to watch Mike frown at the amount of gas the girl used to catch up with her friend, "Magnolia! Don't over use your gas tank, on the field it'll get yourself killed!"

Narrowing her green eyes, she lowered the pressure before sending a glare towards Farlan who smirked back at the girl. Levi breezed above the red head, sparing a glance to his friend before he swiftly took credit in taking the second dummy down since Farlan was a bit slow. A smirk appeared on the black haired cadet when he saw the look Farlan threw over to him when he beat him to it. Yet it quickly vanished when he heard someone flew passed him, he narrowed his eyes the moment he recognized the white hair.

Farlan kept a steady pace with Levi while Isabel finally gained the upper hand as she passed the two boys, she grinned back at them as she followed the other girl. Tsuki moved away, but she unhooked the lines from the tree the moment she felt something strange and her eyes skimmed the area as she fall, but she quickly shoot her hooks into the tree while keeping an eye out. Glancing above her as she watched the two men fly above her, yet Tsuki kept her eyes on Isabel who was nearing their third training target.

Tsuki felt her head scream at her and she tensed up the moment Mike's voice boomed. Darting her eyes over to the blonde Captain who shouted behind them, "Titan!"

The white haired cadet shot forward, increasing the pressure so she caught up with her squad and she watched how they reacted to the man's word. Levi glanced behind his shoulder before narrowing his eyes as he tried to locate the beast while Farlan continued to follow close behind Isabel. Yet Tsuki continued to freeze up when she felt something bothering her, searching for the Titan that Mike must have smelled and the man wasn't wrong when the 10 meter Titan appeared near the dummy.

Her eyes widen, they weren't expecting to run into any Titans during their training course and everyone was caught off guard. Moving out of the way, Farlan dodged the creature's arm while Isabel quickly landed on the branch, but she tried to move again when the Titan went for her. She froze for a moment as it's hand reached for her and Tsuki landed across from the scene.

Her eyes flashed yellow while holding out her hand, frowning slightly as she took control of the Titan's body and froze it's hand in place before it managed to touch the girl. Tsuki then quickly shouted over to one of her comrades, "Now!"

Levi quickly slit the nape of the Titan before he checked over towards Isabel to find that Farlan came to her aide. He narrowed his eyes the moment he saw Tsuki's eyes and how she dropped her hand the moment the Titan was slayed.

Dropping her hand down once the Titan was slayed, Tsuki released a deep breath, but she wasn't expecting to be thrown against the tree. Her eyes widen when she realized it was Levi who attacked her, glancing down at the blade that inched near her throat while his eyes narrowed dangerously towards her.

She didn't understand why the man acted out nor has she experience anything like this before. Not saying a word as she remain still while the man threaten her, "What the hell are you?"

Glancing over towards the two who are friends with him, she saw how Farlan helped the girl up to her feet and she saw the look within Isabel's eyes when they met hers. Tsuki could only stare into his cold gray eyes which she saw a flame burn behind them when he hissed out again, "What the fuck are you? Answer me!"

"Release her imminently, Levi!" Erwin frowned at the man as he landed on a different branch, "Unhand cadet Tsuki before we put you down. That's an order!"

Mike narrowed his eyes as he landed on a different branch while shouting, "Stand down, solider!"

Yet nothing changed as she felt the blade against her skin and all Tsuki could read from the man's eyes was hatred... and _fear_. She wouldn't have thought that Levi would fear her, but who wouldn't if they discovered her power to control Titans.

Farlan stepped closer as he tried to reason with his friend, "Levi, let her go. She saved Isabel after all, so she's no threat."

The red head looked at Levi while pointing at a fact, "Bro, whatever she did... She saved my life."

Frowning at the white haired woman, he released her as he turned away and Mike along with Erwin quickly landed on the branch that they all stood on. Erwin knocked Levi down while making a clear point to the cadet, "If you ever act out against my orders then you'll meet your end here. Understood?!"

Tsuki watched as Levi glared up at the blonde before muttering back and Mike walked over as placed a foot against his while raising his voice, "We can't hear you!"

Levi frowned even deeper as he glared at the man, "Understood!"

Her eyes widen, she walked over as she removed Mike away from the man, "Leave him be. He didn't know so I only expected such reactions from him."

Erwin frowned at the woman, "Cadet, you're aware if-"

Returning a frown, she stood tall while maintaining eye contact with the taller man as she raised her voice. Tsuki didn't spare a glance towards the other two cadets nor the man she was defending, "Cadets: Levi, Farlan, or Isabel weren't properly informed of my ability of handling Titans unlike you or Captain Mike."

Keeping her stand, she gave a salute while her eyes staying strong, "Sir, it was my fault for not informing my comrades of this so I take full responsibility of what occurred here!"

Erwin released Levi as he turned towards her and he narrowed his eyes, "Cadet, are you aware that if he managed to kill you here then you would've allowed humanity to lose their only chance of freedom."

Not moving, she kept her salute stance while her eyes remain strong as she continued, "Yes, Sir! But I do have hope that Cadets like Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharias, and yourself, we will always have a chance in succeeding!"

Curling her fingers up, Tsuki stared at her Captain as he walked up closer to her, but she didn't fall back as he towered her. Her eyes remain strong and she didn't give up, "As long as their is one of us breathing then there will always be hope! Even if I were to die on these grounds, my death won't be in vain until the final moments of this war where we stand above all!"

Swallowing, she glanced down towards the man who threatened to kill her not so long ago and Tsuki returned her look up at blonde, "With or without my ability, I know we will survive through this and I'll make sure of it!"

Tsuki met his eyes, nodding at the Captain, "Mistakes will be made like this, but I do not hold Cadet Levi or my fellow comrades accountable for this misunderstanding, Sir."

Erwin looked down at the cadet as she continued to keep eye contact while holding her fist over her heart and he walked away while stating, "Cadet Tsuki, this will be first and last time you speak out in this manner." He paused for a moment as he glanced towards the other Cadets before he launched his gear, "Understood!?"

Nodding, she shouted back, "Yes Sir!"

"Mike, I'll leave you in charge of these Cadets!"

"Yes Sir!"

Tsuki dropped her hand, releasing the breath she was holding in as she walked away from the others. She saw the look that Mike sent her as he walked passed her and she stopped when she heard his words, "You won't be so lucky next time."

Clenching her hands, Tsuki lowered her head before tugging her hood over her head while her hand brushed her throat. Sighing, she looked down below her where she saw the steam emitting from the slaughtered Titan, _I can't believe that had to turn out like this..._

Isabel left her two friends, ignoring their protests as she rushed over to the white haired woman, "Hey! Thanks for saving my butt out there!"

Tsuki turned, she blinked when she saw the smile the girl gave her, "It's nothing..."

"Are you kidding me!? I would be Titan food without you freezing the Titan's hand in place so Bro could take it out in time!" She jumped a bit, her eyes brighten at Tsuki, "It was so cool!"

Farlan walked over towards the two as he chuckled while ruffled Isabel's hair, "Yeah, we're just surprised that all. But hey you saved this runt-"

Isabel frowned while smacking his hand away from her, "Hey! Who you calling runt!?"

Tsuki smiled at how the two of them bicker with each other over the smallest things. Glancing over towards the other two who stood away, she saw Mike scolding Levi, who in returned didn't care much to listen from the blonde. Tsuki didn't blink the moment his eyes locked with hers and he looked away from her with a frown.

Farlan raised a brow as he glanced over towards his friend, returning his attention towards the white haired cadet, "He'll get over it, so don't worry about it." He chuckled while facing the woman, "But that was very brave of you to stand up to the Captain."

Isabel reassured her comrade, "Bro can be overprotective, but he'll come around eventually."

Mike called over to them as he ordered, "We're heading back to base! I want you all to run four laps around the base then hit the showers! Understand!?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

None of them spoke a word once the arrived back at the camp grounds, they quickly went to run the given laps that they were ordered to. While Mike stood behind as he awaited to see the squad pass him a few times before dismissing them and the blonde crossed his arms as he looked off to the distances.

The four them might of started together, but slowly each became a accustomed to their own pace. However, each and every one of them was used to running, they needed to know how to run for a long period of time to survive through their own challenge if it was out running someone from the undergrounds or simply running through the great plains beyond the wall. They all had their experience in running, but each had their limits that they had to push pass in order to follow through with their Captain's orders.

Isabel glanced around to the others, taking noticed how Levi kept a collected attitude as he led them then her eyes landed over to Tsuki who looked distracted, but still keeping pace with her big bro. Then her green eyes landed over to Farlan who kept pace with her since she knew he didn't want to over do it or anything because there wasn't any value of doing so.

None of them bother making eye contact with their Captain when they passed him as their check point. All they wanted to do was call it a day and just disband so they can go about to their own things. Yet they still needed to complete the number of laps and wait for his dismissal which soon came the moment they passed him again.

Mike nodded at them while dismissing the squad, "You're all dismiss! Hit the showers."

Isabel stuck her tongue out to the back once she was out of sight while Farlan kept a calm look until he passed his Captain then he narrowed his eyes slightly over his shoulder. Levi paused when he noticed someone was missing which caused the other two to stop in their tracks. They realized that the other girl didn't stop when their Captain ordered them, so she kept going for another lap.

Tsuki didn't stop once she completed the number of laps she was asked to do, clenching her hands she continued to run and the others watched as she ran off. Mike frowned slightly as he shouted out, "Cadet, that's enough!"

She frowned to herself, she needed to run, run until she couldn't feel anything anymore to distract her mind from wondering back to the memories she gained from the Titan. To run so the air can brush through her hair, to the point that it makes her feel free like the days that she'll run through the fields as a child. To the point that her legs want to give out like the time she ran towards the wall.

Ignoring the orders, she told herself that she'll run another lap or two before calling it a day already. Not looking back, she turned the corner as she continued to run and her eyes darted up to see Commander Shadis and Captain Erwin look down at her, but she shook it off as she picked up speed.

Lowering her eyes, she released a deep breath before looking off to the distances and she felt her heart beat even faster at the sight of the sun setting. Her eyes widen at the beauty of how the sky began to bleed into different colors, how the clouds slowly changed in different shades as the sun began to lower itself off in the horizon.

She smiled to herself, returning her full attention ahead of her as she continued to run until she turned a corner and to her surprise she saw the guy who almost killed her earlier, he merely stood against the wall till she passed.

Glancing over, she realized that he ran up next to her and he sent a frown towards her while muttering, "What are you trying to prove, idiot? That shit head already ordered us in."

She shook her head, chuckling under her breath before picking up some speed, "I find running to be soothing... I'll go in when I feel like it."

Levi rolled his eyes as he easily caught up with the cadet, he narrowed his eyes a bit, "I was ordered to get you as a form of 'bonding' as comrades since I almost gutted you like a fish."

Tsuki smirked, not bothering glance over to him, "Then if I were you, I'll keep a distance or else you pull another stunt that'll get you killed." Frowning to herself, she clenched her hands while muttering, "If anything, I'll be fine with dying, but I'll save it for another day."

"You're a piece of shit," He bit back, glaring as they finally saw their Captain waiting for them, "You did save us, I guess, but I still don't trust you or anything, brat."

The white haired cadet shrugged her shoulders while replying, "I've been called many things, but even if you don't trust me," She looked over to him, "I'll still save my comrades as long as I share the same field that they do."

Chuckling, she began to slow down when they neared the blonde man, but she whispered, "I'm just amazed that you actually threaten me," A smirk crossed her lips as she laughed a bit, "It was something new I guess since people hardly get the chance to _really_ threaten me."

Mike frowned at the white haired woman, "Cadet Tsuki, what reason do you have for your actions?"

Tsuki lifted her head up at the man, folding her arms behind her as she stood tall, "I needed to blow some steam, Sir."

"What I asked of you wasn't enough?"

"No, Sir." Her eyes remain still, she curled her fingers while stating, "I'm used to running, Sir."

Mike raised a brow slightly, "I'll remember that Cadet. Now hit the showers before you meet with Captain Erwin and Commander Shadis to discuss a few things."

He glanced over to Levi who looked bored, Mike quickly dismissed him as well, "You too, Cadet."

The two cadets left the moment they were dismissed, Levi didn't say a word nor did Tsuki bother starting any conservation as the two entered the building. The once thug of the undergrounds spoke up, but he didn't bother sparing a glance towards his new comrade, "Whatever the fuck you are, you saved Isabel so I owe you."

Tsuki turned over to him, furrowing her brows at the short man, but she still fell short by an inch or two compared to him. Shaking her head, "Don't be stupid, leave it as it is."

Waving it off, she left the cadet behind as she continued down the hall, but she couldn't help herself from glancing back to see that he disappeared. Sighing, she continued down the hall until Hanji turned the corner and her eyes widen at the sight of running into Tsuki.

Hanji ran down towards the cadet, quickly invading her space as she studied the white haired woman carefully while asking questions, "I heard you used your power! Ooo How did it go? Did you manage to completely take control of the Titan? Oh, did you see what goes through their minds?"

Chuckling, Tsuki pulled away from the woman as she answered one question, "Well... I saved one of my comrades by holding the Titan back," Walking around her, she smiled, "Hanji, I'll love to answer all your questions and I really do care to share any information, but I have to go."

The woman laughed, patting the cadet on the shoulder while leaning closer, "I'll see you later, I've been told you got a meeting with the two higher ups, so catch ya later."

Leaving the cadet behind, Tsuki turned as she continued to walk down the hall, but lowering her eyes when the memories flashed before her eyes. The imagines of people dying at the hand of the Titan that crossed their path during training and she clenched her hands at the thought.

* * *

Isabel followed her roommate around, her eyes were filled with amazement and curiosity as she tried to understand the girl more. The red head couldn't contain the millions of questions she wished to ask, "How did you do it!"

Standing beside the closet that Tsuki was grabbing a new jacket and the white haired rogue was too focus on preparing herself before heading off to her meeting. Yet she sighed under her breath when Isabel another question, "Can you make them do anything you want?"

Walking away, sitting down on her bed as she began to put on her boots, but the red head sat across her in her own bed. Tsuki didn't want to say anything to her roommate when another question was asked, "Can all rogues do that!?"

Standing up, Tsuki brushed her shirt before braiding her hair quickly while walking over to the small mirror. Her blue eyes were focused on fixing her hair, but they shifted over to the side when Isabel's reflection came into view and she had a different question that made Tsuki tense up. Furrowing her brows, Isabel tilted her head at the girl, "How did it feel?"

"Isabel..." Tsuki stared at the reflection of the girl and she sighed under her breath before answering the questions, "I can't really explain how, but I just act on my instinct."

Turning away, she began to walk away, but Tsuki didn't want to leave until most of her questions were answered, "I have my own limits as well, but I haven't been using it to fully understand it,"

"And no... Not all rogues can do it," Stopping in front of the door, her fingers curled around the handle as her eyes froze at the last question that Tsuki refused to mention, "Don't ask why I can because I don't have the answer to that."

"I have to go," Sighing, she opened the door while giving a faint wave to Isabel before closing the door behind her, "Got a meeting with the Commander, so I'll see you later."

"We'll talk more about this alrighty!"

Lowering her eyes, Tsuki walked down the hall before muttering under her breath, "Yeah..."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Opening the door, Tsuki paused the moment she took account of who was sitting around the table with the Commander standing at the head of the table along with Erwin by his side. Yet her eyes widen the second they landed on Levi who sat across their Captain, which kept a blank expression while watching the Cadet before him carefully.

Tsuki snapped out of it the moment she heard her name, glancing over to Shadis who motioned her over to an empty seat, "Cadet Tsuki, take a sit."

He didn't look too happy when he began to bring up the incident that occurred, "I've been notified that there was a Titan that interrupted the training session today," Folding his arms over his chest while sending a glare over to the other cadet, "I was also made aware of the incident revolving Cadet Ackerman's hostile actions towards you as well."

Raising a brow at the blank haired cadet, Shadis's tone soon went harsh as he awaited for an explanation, "Care to explain yourself Cadet?"

Levi had his arms crossed, raising a brow over to the Commander before frowning as he brought up a clear fact, "I wasn't aware that the new recruit was capable of such things like controlling a fucking Titan," His expression went blank, sparing a glance towards the girl and he narrowed his eyes slightly while stating, "If anything, she's a threat to us all if she ever decides to go against us. So I merely was interrogating her, I didn't hurt her."

Raising a brow over to Shadis and Levi nonchalantly returned a rhetorical question, "Didn't I?"

Frowning down at him, Shadis raised his voice while informing the cadet, "Yet are you aware that attacking another soldier is a violation of protocol?"

"Yes," Levi glanced over to him, not really caring much about it before turning away, "And?"

Mike frowned at Levi's attitude as he reminded the cadet of the second option that was still on the table for him, "We'll remove you from here or even have you turned into the Military Police and let them deal with you."

"Then do it," Narrowing his eyes over to the Captain before him then he clicked his tongue in annoyance after receiving silence from the man, "That's what I thought."

"Watch yourself Ackerman, we can and will use force or even put you behind bars," Erwin finally spoke up, narrowing his eyes while folding his arms behind him as he turned the tables around again. The blonde smirked slightly the moment he noticed that Levi glared over to him, "You won't be the only one to suffer the consequences of your actions. Your friends will share whatever punishment you receive, so if I were you then I'll watch your tongue."

Commander Shadis raised a brow at the rebellious cadet, "Do you understand, Cadet?"

Levi frowned at the two men, gritting his teeth before responding, "Yes, sir."

"Now," Shadis sighed, turning his attention to the other cadet, "Cadet Tsuki. This might have been-"

Tsuki sat there quietly, watching the scene unfold before between the four men as they argued among themselves. Her eyes shifting over to whoever spoke, but she snapped her attention over to the Commander once her name was spoken again. Her eyes widen when she realized what the man was about to say and quickly cut the Commander's sentence short.

Sitting up, keeping a blank expression as she firmly stated, "I'm fine with this squad," Glancing over to her comrade for a moment before returning her full attention to Shadis, "I don't bare any ill will against Cadet Ackerman nor will I accept any other squad. I was placed in this group and I will stay here."

"If anything," She began to reason with the officers, Tsuki didn't want to switch squads or anything and she purposed an idea, "More sessions together as a squad, we'll get used to each other."

"Very well."

"But if any of the members of your squad were to attack again then things will get serious," Shadis looked over to Levi while firmly stating his first and only warning in regards of his actions, "So you've been warned."

"Now, lets get down to business since this will be the squad then I want to make a few points clear," Changing subjects, Shadis shifted over to the other reason behind calling them in and what he said next made the cadets protest before he could finish his statement, "Your squad's main purpose will be protecting Cadet Tsuki-"

Levi's eyes widen in rage, "What the hell?" Placing a hand on the table as he glared up at the man, but he was cut off by the blonde, "N-"

Erwin quickly cut the protests that erupted from Levi and the blonde bluntly stated, "You have no say."

Tsuki also didn't settle with where the Commander was going as she shook her head, "That shouldn't be a-"

"Those are my orders and you will do what I say," Shadis held his hand up, cutting the two Cadets disagreement short as he restated his order while reminding them of their position, "The squad will serve to protect and to assist in assignments that involved sending you out."

"We'll be exposing the team to the field since you need more practice with your ability," Mike crossed his arms, glancing over to white haired cadet while keeping an eye on the other cadet from the corner of his eye, "The group will be there to make sure everything is running smoothly while you train."

"We can't possible lose our chance in turning the tables," Erwin looked over to the new recruit, the blonde kept his eyes locked with hers while bringing up a fact that she can't deny, "Many have died for the purpose of saving humanity and now we can make sure they didn't die in vain."

Releasing a tired sigh, Shadis turned away from the table as he dismissed the meeting, "That's all we wanted to discuss, so you two are dismissed."

Both of them stood from their seats, giving a salute to their Commander, "Yes, sir."

The cadets left without another word, both still not fully agreeing to what they were informed about, but they didn't have a say in the matter. Levi passed the girl as she closed the door behind them and Tsuki followed behind her comrade as the two head down the hall in silence.

Mike unfolded his arms, standing while giving his own opinion of the situation, "Neither of them are pleased with the idea, sir."

Erwin sighed under his breath, shaking his head while glancing over to where the cadets once sat, "Of course, I wouldn't expect them to."

Both officers turned over to see their Commander standing at the window, his eyes focus on the landscape that continues off beyond their sight. Shadis folded his arms behind him, releasing a sigh before giving out orders to the two men, "Mike keep a close eye on Ackerman," Narrowing his eyes slightly, "He's unpredictable, but yet he's one of the toughest soldiers I've seen and it'll be a shame if we lose such potential."

"Yes, sir."

Turning, he faced the thick brow Captain who awaited for the next instructions and Shadis nodded, "Erwin, do keep record on her and progress."

"Yes, sir."

Taking a seat, the Commander laced his fingers together while informing the two men about a few other things, "I left Hanji with the responsibility of keeping all information about Tsuki on paper, so we'll have a better understanding of what we're dealing with."

* * *

The two cadets walked down the hall, none wanting to start a conservation with the other after leaving the meeting that they were brought in. Tsuki didn't move her eyes when she finally decided to speak up, "I'm what you guys call a rogue... Don't belong from the walls, but from beyond the forgotten lands."

Levi narrowed his eyes, not sparing a glance as he responded, "Isabel mentioned you were rogue, but I thought they didn't exist because who can possible survive out there with those ugly ass Titans."

Tsuki chuckled at this comment, her eyes remained ahead of her while stating, "Well, you and the others found out that I'm not normal."

"No shit," He retorted back while crossing his arms as he glared over to the shorty woman, "No _human_ can do the crap you pulled out there."

Sighing, she folded her arms behind her while clearing a few things, "I came from a village from beyond the walls and I happened to have the ability to control Titans. Don't ask how or why because I don't have the answers to those questions," Her eyes lowered while muttering, "I should've informed you guys about it then maybe we won't be in this situation. But it's not something simple to bring up to strangers..."

"Yet, do understand that I don't want you or anyone risking their lives for my sake," Narrowing her eyes, she stopped while facing the black haired cadet, "I don't give a damn if they told us otherwise, but I am part of your squad which means teamwork, so we're all equally important and valuable."

Clenching her hands, "So if I somehow fail to summon my power or I'm in a tight situation then leave it alone. I'm not having anyone shield me with their lives in such matter."

Frowning, she looked away from his bored expression as she recalled a few things, _I already have enough people that have done that for me... I don't need more..._

"I hate you," Levi harshly stated, narrowing his eyes at the girl before adding, "I don't give a damn about it, I'm not putting our lives on the line for your sake." Frowning, he turned away while muttering under his breath, "Yet you are the only shot we got against those bastards..."

Her eyes widen, looking up she saw how he kept a static expression, his eyes held no clear emotion while his body language gave no hint of what was going through his mind. Levi raised a brow at the white haired cadet, he narrowed his gray eyes at her, "Doesn't mean I'm willing to let my friends die for your sake, rogue."

Tsuki shook her head, walking pass him and the two continued to walk down the hall and she muttered back, "Honestly... I never thought this is what my life will become of," Glancing over to him, "Will you promise me to let me accept my death when I'm at death's gate?"

Levi turned over to her, narrowing his eyes at her as he pondered if she was being serious and he frowned the moment he realized that she wasn't kidding. Sure he knew there were people with death wishes, but certainly he believed this to be a trick question since he basically almost killed her earlier which got him in some real deep shit with the Commander.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Frowning at her as he looked away, "I'm not being part of your little suicide trip, brat."

"Crazy? Maybe," She rolled her eyes while looking off to the distance, "How about I promise to keep you guys alive as long as I'm on the field with you. Keep those Titans off our backs."

She began to chuckle to herself while looking over to him, "I know you got skills, a potential to be the strongest soldier we got and with my ability then surely our squad got the upper hand."

Glancing over to the girl, "If that's the case then how about we agree on this," Crossing his arms, he kept a blank bored expression while facing her, "I'll be the one to save your dumb ass when you fuck up and you do your job by keeping those Titans off Farlan and Isabel."

Tsuki furrowed her brows at him, "You only want me to protect your friends? What about yourse-"

"I can handle those stupid Titans," Frowning, he clenched his hands, "Our purpose is protect to you, so I'll take full responsibility of it while you promise to keep your end by making sure those two don't get eaten by any Titans while you're around. Especially if I'm not around."

She stared into his eyes, Tsuki saw how serious he was and she only agreed, "I got their backs while you got mine."

"Good," Walking off again, Levi glared over his shoulder to her while firmly stating, "I won't let you live it down if you fail."

Tsuki walked up beside him, she looked away from him before responding, "I wouldn't want it any other way if I fail to keep my end."

Entering the mess hall, the two saw that Farlan and Isabel already had a table and quickly motioned the two to join them. Levi sat at the end of the table with both of his friends on each side while Tsuki took a sit beside Isabel.

Farlan raised a brow at the rogue, "Did the Captain lecture you for disobeying orders?"

"Yeah! You just kept running even after he yelled for you," Isabel inched closer as she studied the white haired cadet carefully, trying to understand what goes through her head, "How many laps did you do?"

Levi leaned against his hand, watching the two interact with the rogue and he narrowed his eyes slightly when Farlan glanced over to him. Levi didn't need to hear what his friend wanted to say because he already knew the exact words, _Be sociable_

"She only ran another lap before I was asked to get her," He stated while casting his eyes away so he didn't have to see those blue eyes because none of it changes his mind.

Isabel studied the girl's eyes, "I saw how they changed when you did it!"

"Leave her be, stupid," Levi muttered while standing up from his sit then he walked off, "It's called space, learn it."

She stared at him for a moment before frowning, "Did Bro just call me stupid?" Then pointing a finger up at him, "I know space, but I was just asking a question!"

Farlan chuckled, he nudged the girl's foot before commenting, "Coming from the girl that invaded our home back in-"

"Hey!" She defended herself against the boy's words, "You could've kicked me out ya know!"

Tsuki glanced between the pair, watching as they joked around and bicker among themselves which left the girl wondering if that's how friends act with each other. Lowering her eyes, she leaned against the palm of her hand before her mind wondered off to old memories that she had friends herself too, _How long has it been since then...?_

Farlan turned his attention over to the new recruit as he started up a conservation, "Hey, you were pretty good out there."

Blinking, her blue eyes darted over to the two before placing her full attention to the dirty haired blonde, "Huh?"

Chuckling, he leaned against the palm of his hand while trying to get some information while also wanting to know about the strange girl, "Yeah, looks like you used the Maneuver Gear before."

Tsuki smiled, shaking her head while glancing between the two, "I would say the same to your guys too."

"We managed to get our hands onto a few of them back in the undergrounds," Isabel jumped into the conservation while revealing more about how the three of them ended up in the Survey Corps, "Big Bro is a pro tho! He out lasted us when the scouts came after us."

"He was a natural when it came down to the Maneuver Gear," Chuckling, Farlan sat up as he glanced over to Levi who was on the other side of the room and a smirk crossed his face before returning his attention back to Tsuki, "But I saw the same spark in you when you were messing around with the Maneuver Gear."

"It's because I was brought up in the training camp that all recur ts go to before choosing their field," Tsuki finally relaxed around the group when she revealed a few things of her back story and explanations, "Which is why the training wasn't too bad."

His eyes widen, Farlan chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief as he recalled their training session, "No wonder you beat the crap out of us in hand to hand combat!"

Isabel smiled over to the girl, pointing out a fact and she couldn't hold back the laughter, "Except Bro knock you down."

"That's because I've handled my fair share of fights, idiot," Setting down his cup while glancing over to the red head and Levi sat down as he glanced over to the rogue, "Don't underestimate me."

Farlan also began to reveal more history behind them to the rogue and he closed his eyes so he could remember the old times, "We always had our run ins with thugs or gangs and sometimes the Military Police whenever they felt like showing up."

Frowning deeply, picking the cup up by the rims as Levi bitterly muttering under his breath, "I hate those _pigs_."

Tsuki froze, her eyes widen at the mention of the division that caused her so much heartache and her fingers curled up slightly while her lowered. She could feel the old memories resurface along the emotions she had that day and now it still drives her to fulfill her own goals. So far lost in her own thoughts that she almost blocked out their voices, but she wasn't in the mood to answer anything that was asked from her.

"What about you?" Isabel turned over to the girl beside her and she wanted to know more about her, "Why did a rogue like yourself come back into the walls?"

"It can't be the Titans since you can handle them," Farlan crossed out one of the possible reasons since he and his friends already discovered that the girl could manipulate the Titans actions if she wanted. Yet he furrowed his brows the moment he took notice of the girl's lack of reaction and Farlan glanced over to Levi who also noticed her behavior.

But it appears the Isabel was the only one out of the three that didn't catch on with the details as she asked another question, "Where's the other rogues that you lived with?" Raising a brow, she tilted her head while trying to make sense out of the story behind the rogue. She failed to see how the rogue began to tense up with every question that was asked, "Did they stay behind or did you get lost?"

Standing, Tsuki coldly replied back to the group as she took off, "Excuse me, I'll be back"

Sighing, Levi looked over to Isabel while reminding her, "What did I say about space?"

Frowning over to Levi, the red head defended herself, "What? I was just asking questions."

"No, you were invading her personal space yet again, idiot," Taking another sip out of his tea before setting it back down before clearing a few things up with the girl, "Couldn't you see that she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't know!"

Farlan looked over to see Tsuki getting something to eat and he sighed before facing his friend across from him, "Isabel, she clearly got uncomfortable the moment you began to mention other possible rogues."

"Actually," Following his friend's eyes until Levi could see the white haired rogue standing alone with an empty look in her eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced down to the clear liquid within his cup and he began to ponder about the strange girl's history, "I've noticed how her body language changed the moment we mentioned Military Police. Probably she had some bad blood with those pigs."

Glancing over to the black haired cadet, Farlan stated the obvious, "Who wouldn't?"

"Sorry about it," Tsuki glanced between the three before offering her apologize, "It was rude of me for just walking away like that..."

Waving it off, Isabel gave her more space while offering her a smile, "No problem!"

Tsuki set down the tray, her eyes staring into the stew that was served for dinner and she took a deep breath before whispering, "I... I only came to the walls because I didn't have anywhere else to go to," Her eyes closed at the vivid memories while stating the reason behind why she even decided to head towards the walls, "My village was wiped out and I'm not aware of any other possible rogues beside my village."

Farlan sat up, he was taken back from the girl's words as he watched how Tsuki stirred around her food while her eyes told a bigger story that won't said, not today, but hopefully one day. Levi stared over to the rogue at the new information and for some reason it struck a nerve within him by hearing it.

Her green eyes widen, she wouldn't how thought that was the case and it left her speechless for a moment before she whispered back, "Wiped out? How?"

Leaning against her hand, Tsuki stared at the bowl while muttering, "Don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay," Looking over to see Farlan who gave an understanding look and she looked over to see the other two who shared similar looks. Tsuki looked back at the blonde with wide eyes when he spoke up again, "Hey, at least you were free."

"Yeah! We always dreamt about seeing the sky, the sun and the moon," Isabel burst from the excitement as her eyes shined down at the girl who was startled by it and Isabel chuckled while standing up, "Everything beyond those damn walls!"

"So you're lucky to have at least experience something like that," Farlan stood up from the table and smiled at her before walking off to get something to eat as well with Isabel following behind. In truth they were the complete envious of the rogue, they were kept away from the surface while she had the whole world at her fingers, but now they're confined in the same cage.

* * *

Hanji dropped down to her seat before she eagerly dragging her chair closer to the white haired, "So tell me what happened!"

Holding her chin, she wondered off to what she already collected from everyone she asked, "I already heard a lot from your squad," Tilting her head, she grabbed her notepad and looked down to all the things she dotted down, "I even asked Mike and Erwin."

"All of them had something to share," Leaning closer to the girl with a grin that kept growing, "But I really want to know you own experience."

"You asked the others?" Tsuki raised a brow, she was surprised to hear that the others were questioned too, but it made her wonder what they thought about it, "What did they say?"

Hanji smirked, glancing down at her notepad before commenting, "The girl said how you kicked into action, imminently taking control of the situation without a second thought."

Leaning back in her chair causing the front two legs to lift off the ground slightly as she continued down the list, "The tall one mentioned how you seem to struggle a bit, but still managed to hold long enough to stop the Titan's hand."

"The shorty, well, he was the outlier in my survey," Furrowing her brows, Hanji tapped her pencil against the pad as she looked at the cadet carefully, "Mentioned the look of your eyes, how they changed and how they held nothing when you were basically looking at death. Yet he muttered about how it looks like you saw a ghost."

Her eyes wondered away,"Then some other stuff..."

Clasping her hands together again, Hanji returned back to her cheerful attitude when she continued, "Then Mike commented on how he noticed a sudden shift in your behavior before he caught scent of the Titan," Pointing the pencil towards her, "He believes that you've probably sensed it before he did."

"Erwin," Tabbing the pencil against her chin as she stated, "Well, he said that you look a bit rusty on using that power. Said that you need to be exposed more and sharpen that sense."

"Can't blame you," Shrugging, the woman laughed a bit, "Not too many Titans within the wall or training camp for you to practice."

"But now tell me," Raising a brow, narrowing her eyes as she leaned back towards the girl, "How did it feel? What was going through your head?"

"How did you control it?" "Did you see anything?"

"Don't leave out any detail!"

Tsuki smiled faintly at the enthusiasm behind her voice and the rogue sighed before explaining what she felt during that moment, "I felt... I felt strange as if I wasn't in my own body for a split moment and it felt like trying to move a boulder with trying to move any muscle," Lowering her eyes down to her hand as she curled her fingers up, "It was a struggle, but I overcame it when I stopped all factions of nervous system."

Her eyes slowly widen as it began to come back to her, "Yet what I saw..."

"I saw soldiers dying, each of them with fear in their eyes as their life ended," Clenching her hands, her whole body tensed up, "Hearing their screams echo as they cried out for help, but it never reached them."

"The Titan felt no remorse, no explanation behind it's actions, but I saw through its eyes," Tears building up in her eyes, her hands trembling in her lap as she recalled everything, "I even saw a clear picture of the sheer fear that froze Isabel for that brief moment and yet I felt no emotion."

"Then it all snapped into place when I stopped the Titan," Shaking her head, Tsuki snapping out of the trance she fell in as she looked up to see Hanji staring at her in concern, "Remembering ordering someone to end it before I lose sight again then the rage that built within me for a split second when it all happened."

"When I was younger, it was easier controlling them because I was exposed and I always had my heart on my sleeves back then," Sighing, leaning back in the chair as her eyes wondered away to the side, "So controlling them was so easy because my sheer will power and emotions could overpower them and make them submit into my grasp."

"Last time..." Frowning, she could clearly recall all the built up emotions that blinded her actions and her voice soon became a mere whisper, "Last time, I acted out in pure rage and gaining any Titan near me to attack under my command. I was blinded by the thought of vengeance that I killed in cold blood."

"The Military Police?" Hanji frowned slightly before asking, "You fought back?"

"Yes," Looking away, Tsuki didn't know what she felt in regards of her past actions, "I honestly even thought of hurting Commander Shadis and the squad that followed him the day he found me. I felt so overwhelm but I'm glad there wasn't any Titan when I was trapped in that mind set."

"Ever since then, I haven't been using my power because those who knew and hid me were afraid," Narrowing her eyes, the tone of her voice became cold when she touched a sensitive topic that has entangled her life, "They were afraid of me because they didn't know if I sided with humanity or not."

* * *

The sky was clear, a few clouds drifting here and there, but not enough to block out the stars that shined down over them. Even the moon manages to find its way to reveal itself so the night won't be just darkness. Instead the landscape held a blue tint across its lash green grass and it could leave anyone breathless once their eyes landed on the beauty before them.

Tsuki sat on the roof alone, enjoying the sight while her thoughts were fixed on how the sky looked. Picking at every detail and how it always change every night she would look up at it. Her attention was soon drawn away when she heard someone else walking over to her, but she didn't move.

"Hey," Farlan smiled at the girl, taking a seat beside her before offering a hand over to her, "We never properly introduced ourselves."

"The name's Farlan Church," Chuckling, he gave a proper introduction while stating where he came from so the new recruit will feel more welcome, "From the undergrounds."

"It's nice to meet you, Farlan," Tsuki couldn't help herself from smiling at his gesture, accepting the hand so they firmly shook each other's hand and she introduced herself as well, "My name is Tsuki and I'm from outside the walls."

Raising a brow, he noticed something strange about her name, "No last name?"

Her eyes widen, she never was question about not having a surname and it left her speechless for a moment. Shaking her head as she responded, "No, don't remember it."

"You can have mine if you want," Leaning back on the palm of his hands as he glanced over to her while revealing a few things he learned about her, "It's kinda weird not having a last name. Also heard you're in hiding so maybe a last name can throw them off their tracks."

"Church?" Looking up at the star filled sky as she whispered under her breath the name, "Tsuki Church..."

He offered a smile, "There you go," Shrugging, he looked up at the sky with his eyes trying to hold onto the feeling of seeing such view while replying, "Doesn't sound too bad, but hey, it's something."

"You're part of our group so might as well have some connection with us," Laughing, he looked over to her while bringing up a fact about their squad, "We're outsiders already, but it's cool to know you're not from here either."

Tsuki chuckled as she realized it was a common trait that the four of them shared and she was glad that they were being more welcoming of her even with her strange abilities. Smiling, she looked back at the sky, "Thank you."

"No problem," He waved it off before leaning back onto his hands, but without glancing over to the rogue he asked, "Hey, can you tell me how it was like? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's alright, what do you want to know," Tsuki raised a brow to the young man beside her as she tried to figure out what kind of questions he'll ask.

"Is it always like this?" Furrowing his brows, Farlan kept his eyes on the sky while asking, "How's the weather or any strange things that we can see out there."

"The skies at night are beautiful, filled with stars and moon providing light," Tsuki smiled to herself, reaching a hand out towards the sky and vividly remembering how the sky would change and the things she seen, "How the sun shines so bright, the way the rain caresses the land when it falls, and how can I forget about the times it snowed."

He blinked, sitting up straight as he stared at her, "Snowed?"

Giggling, she sat up while explaining the times when the grounds weren't green as they hid under the white cold element, "Imagine it as rain, but white little dots so cold and it covers the place under it like a white blanket."

"Man, it's must be a wonder to see," Turning away, he could picture the ground being white as he wondered how it'll be like to walk around it.

"Hey!"

The two of them looked over their shoulders to see the red head wave at them. Farlan grinned at the girl as she sat down beside him while commenting, "Isabel, finally joining us?"

Isabel pouted slightly, crossing her arms as she muttered, "Was busying cleaning and Big Bro made me"

Chuckling, Farlan sighed before leaning back on his hands while casting a glance over to the white haired girl, "That's Levi for ya."

"Bro likes to clean," Isabel looked over to Tsuki while clearing pointing out one of the traits involving Levi.

"He's a clean freak," Farlan shrugged as he bluntly stated the fact regarding his friend, "Made us clean all the time back in the undergrounds, but it wasn't too bad."

Tsuki stared at the two in disbelief and she began to wonder why their friend was like that, "Wouldn't have thought that..."

Isabel crossed her legs while glancing between the two, "What you two talking about?"

"Tsuki was just sharing a few things about being outside the walls," Bringing a knee up so he could rest his arm over it while filling the girl in on their conservation and he smiled at his own comment, "I really want to see snow."

"Really?!" Her green eyes lit up with curiosity, "What else is there?"

"I remember when I was younger that I'll travel with some of the others to see the ocean," Tsuki smiled at the old memories before looking over to the never ending green that stretched so far off from their sights, "Staring off to the distance at the endless water world. It's quiet beautiful, a sight to see."

Isabel grabbed Farlan by the shoulder as she smiled brightly at the thought before staring over to the rogue, "I want to see it!"

"See what?"

They turned around to see Levi raising a brow at the group before sitting down beside the rogue. Looking over to the red head as she quickly filled him in on what they were talking about, "Bro!" Isabel motioned over to the white haired cadet while stating, "Tsuki was just telling us about the things that's out there like the ocean."

Furrowing his brows to Tsuki as he said the strange word that they never heard about, "Ocean?"

Farlan nodded, explaining to his friend about it based on what he learned from the rogue, "It appears to be a body of water according to Tsuki."

Frowning slightly, Levi didn't really see any value about it as he looked to the girl beside him, "Why the hell is that special? It's just water."

"Unlike rivers or lakes," The rogue found herself laughing, she covered her mouth as she perfectly remembered how she discovered that the people behind those walls have been caged from the outside. Letting them have so little to nothing about the outside world.

Tsuki's soften at the how naive they were about the subject and she smiled at how they appeared to be children. She cleared up the thoughts they had, "The ocean is so vast, so much to explore because it's endless and it's salt water, so we are unable to drink from like rivers or lakes. Yet there are some that are salt water too."

"Salt?" Isabel tilted her head at the other girl, "Why is it salt?"

The rogue looked over to the red head while explaining, "It's the mineral that the ocean is contains the doesn't allow us to drink from. It isn't the average salt we have around here."

Leaning an arm on his knee, raising a brow at her while keeping a bored look within his eyes as he questioned her, "How do you know all this?"

"Unlike the people from the walls, who are restrict from what is outside," Sighing, she looked up at the sky when she pointed out the cold fact that differentiated her from them, "My people were exposed to knowledge that is forbidden to you. Books that can't be found within those walls."

Leaning forward, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared off to the distance again before glancing over to her squad, "If anything, I experienced a few things that I wish for all of you to see with your own eyes."

"After we beat those Titans, lets check it out ourselves," Farlan smiled at the thought of venture off to see the sights and he glanced over between Levi and Isabel, "What do you think?"

Isabel leaned against Farlan while looking over to Levi for approval, "Yeah! Let's do it, Bro!"

"Fine," Levi stared at the two, sighing, he smiled faintly before agreeing to their wishes, "It sounds too good to be true."

Farlan nudged the girl while commenting, "You aren't like the rogues we heard so much about."

The red head touched the rogue by the shoulder while giving her own thoughts, "Nope! You're the opposite from the rumors and myths."

"I'm glad that's the case," Smiling, Tsuki was relieved to hear that and she was happy to know that they wish to see the places that are beyond their reach and surely the rogue will do her best to help them in getting there.

Levi sighed, watching them talk among themselves but he bluntly stated a fact in regards of their squad and certainly without a doubt there won't be anything normal going on from now on, "You're part of our group now, so expect shit to go crazy."

Isabel shot up to her feet while pointing at her group before turning towards the unforeseen land before them, "Lets show those Titans who they're dealing with!"

"Sit your ass down idiot," Levi looked up at the girl for a moment before leaning back on his arm as he commented, "Don't want to deal with anymore shit from the Commander."

Sitting back down beside Farlan, the red head crossed her arms before pouting to herself until the blonde pet her on the head while chuckling to himself, "Don't want to wake up the others, don't we."

Tsuki stared as she watched how the group was close, they acted like a family, always teasing each other and keeping one another safe from harms way. A smile came across her lips, leaning against her knees as she watched the two bicker among themselves and her eyes glanced over to see a faint smile on Levi as he watched his two friends. The rogue felt relieved to know that he had his moments too beside the whole cold tough exterior that everyone sees and she even saw how dangerous he can be when threaten. Yet the squad has overcome one bump on the road and surely there will be more, but they'll get through it as a group. The rogue released a sigh before looking up at the sky as the others turned their attention above them, so they can watch the wonders of the new world they'll be exploring.

* * *

 **A/N: Made a second chapter and even have the third one outlined, but I'll be working on that in between my other fic. Maybe another chapter or two before I do a time skip and start getting closer to the current timeline. Do feel free to leave a review, I'll love to hear your feedback. Don't worry, I'll be posting chapters from now and then when I have the time.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **3rd Pov**

Everything seems to be normal, nothing strange out of sight as the squad began to move into the large empty plains that stretched out with no to little trees around, so maneuver gear isn't an option. It didn't bother the group of scouts as they continued to ride further into the land under the command of their Captain who was accompanied by Hanji who wished to see the rogue in action.

Isabel rode in between Levi and Farlan as she looked around the landscape with amusement, then she'll return her focus on her horse as she pet the mane of the creature. The girl was a natural when it came to animals and there were scouts who take so long for them to tame their horses, but Isabel managed to do it within seconds of just coming into contact with her assigned horse.

Farlan kept a collected atmosphere around him, his eyes would wonder from time to time whenever he had the chance to sneak a peak to their surroundings. He smiled at how the peaceful it was just riding through the plains, but he knew better then to let appearance fool him since they're in enemy territory.

While Levi didn't seem fazed by the new surroundings, but he won't deny it was a view he wouldn't have thought to see. He'll spare a glance towards his friends and at times he glance over to the rogue and their Captain, but most of the time he was focus on their goal.

The rogue kept to herself, traveling in between Hanji and Levi while her eyes wonder drift towards the rest of the group until they landed over to the distance. Tsuki released a steady breath as her eyes closed, allowing her mind to go blank before she looked up at the blue clear sky above them. Then something began to claw at her from the back of her mind, glancing over her shoulder which caught the attention Hanji and Levi since the rogue hasn't made much movements.

Raising a brow, Hanji glanced over her shoulder before turning her attention over to the rogue, "Sense something?"

Tsuki furrowed her brows, looking down at the mane of her horse, "It's near..." Frowning the moment she realized that Mike began to take notice as well and the group was ordered into formation.

Hanji grinned widely when she finally caught sight of a Titan heading towards their direction as she released a small squeal before following into formation, but her behavior gained her a few looks from the others as they stared at her strangely.

Levi narrowing his eyes over to the rogue and she knew that he was reminding her of their agreement. Nodding back, she gained some speed while following closely recalling her orders that were given by Erwin before they all left on this little test run. Releasing a deep breath, she took account of the 5 meter Titan, it's eyes nearly closed while it's smile was wide with some of its teeth revealed.

Mike narrowed his eyes before reminding the group, "Don't interfere or get too close to the Titan! Only step in when Cadet Tsuki fails to maintain control!"

Isabel glanced over to the others while they all nodded their head at each other before shouting back, "Yes sir!"

Tsuki loosen her grip over the rein and she held a hand up, quickly gaining control of the Titan, but it was easier than the one she faced last time and surely with a few more practices it'll be manageable for her. Stopping the Titan in it's place, riding around it before she began to guide it with her as the large beast slowly followed her.

"It's a success!" Hanji clasped her hands, but was quickly scolded by Mike and she frowned back at him slightly.

The blonde passed his comrade while firmly reminding his friend, "This is only the beginning."

Farlan stared at the rogue with wide eyes as he watched how the Titan complied with each command she gave and he smirked slightly before calling over to Levi, "Not bad huh?"

Isabel grinned, riding up towards the two while commenting, "This is awesome!"

Levi merely narrowed his eyes, keeping a distance with the rogue, but he responded back to the two before they moved into their positions, "Yeah... Not bad..."

Frowning, Tsuki clenched her hand before shouting over to Mike, "I think it's time to end this test run!" Keeping her unusual yellow eyes onto the Titan, carefully keeping it in position as she came to a stop so the group can put it down.

Nodding, Mike motioned over to Farlan and ordered the cadet to finish the Titan, "Church, you are in charge of finishing it!"

He blinked, nodding to the command as he steady himself on his horse before launching his maneuver gear into action as its hooks landed onto the Titan's shoulder. Farlan prepared his blades as he flew through the air as he deeply cut into the back of the Titan's neck, sending the creature falling forward. The dirty blonde carefully landed himself onto the ground near Hanji while the others moved out of the way as the Titan fell.

Tsuki sighed, looking away from the creature as it's body slowly started to dissolve, but she looked over to see Farlan mounting his horse again before Mike gave another order. Blinking, she turned to see Isabel praise the girl, giving the rogue a thumbs up, "You did great!"

Smiling at the red head's comment, Tsuki followed the group as they began to head towards a different area in hopes to provide another test run for the rogue before calling it a day. Levi moved up beside the rogue, not sparing a look towards her as he bluntly stated, "Not bad, brat."

Before she could react towards his comment, he moved forward besides Farlan and Mike, leaving the rogue behind with Hanji while Isabel moved towards the front. Tsuki chuckled softly under her breath before looking over to the brown haired woman who smiled brightly at her.

"That was so exhilarating to watch!" Her eyes lit up with the amazement, chuckling as she looked forward, "Lets see what else you could do."

Tsuki nodded, moving along side the woman until the reached the others and the rogue looked over to Mike, "How many are you planning to let me practice on?"

Mike glanced over to the cadet, "Two sounds good enough for now, don't want to wear you out."

The travel was quiet, the group kept their focus on their objective while Tsuki continued to pondered about a few things that were wondering through her mind. It was about twenty or so minutes and they haven't encountered another Titan, but before they were going to call it a day they stumbled upon another Titan.

"10 meter!" Mike shouted as the group moved into their position while they allowed Tsuki to do her work.

Her eyes stared up at the large creature, moving around it as it passed by, but the rogue's eyes flashed to their haunting yellow color while bringing a hand up. Riding up along side it, she moved her hands into a motion to pull it back, slowing it's tracks as she kept a firm grasp over the movements of the creature. Allowing a frustrated sigh to escape between her lips as she managed to bring the Titan onto its knees, but her hand twitched slightly the moment she felt some erupt from the beast.

Hanji quickly stepped into action before Mike managed to give out his order, the woman laughed as she swing over towards the Titan. Chuckling, adjusting her goggle like glasses slightly before grabbing hold of her blade, but instead of delivering the final blow, she landed on it's shoulder.

Her smile grew, Hanji moved until she was right in front of the Titan's face and she tilted her head at the eye, "Quiet a looker, aren't ya~!"

Levi stared at the crazy woman, glancing over to his friends as they all shared a look in disbelief at the actions that came from the woman. Mike frowned, "Hanji! It's not the time to get distracted!"

Frowning, she continued to study the creature a bit more while commenting, "A boring response from a boring man~" Chuckling, she glanced over to see the rogue struggle a bit to keep the creature in place and Hanji sighed before moving on to do her job.

Tsuki let out a deep breath, looking up to see Hanji jump off the Titan as it fell over to the ground and her blue eyes wondered over to her squad that moved towards their Captain, who was busy bickering with Hanji. Taking in a steady breath, the rogue moved towards the group while informing them, "I can't handle another Titan."

Nodding, Mike moved as he stated, "We'll be heading back now."

Returning back to base with everything running smoothly, no other Titan in sight as they traveled back to the base, but the squad kept an eye out in case they do stumble upon another Titan.

Farlan glanced over to the rogue, he frowned slightly at how tired she looked even when she tried to cover it up. Looking over to Levi, "Hey, she doesn't look too well."

Raising a brow at his friend's observation, sparing a glance over to the rogue and frowning at how it appears to be true and he sighed under his breath. Pulling the rein back slightly, moving around Farlan as he rode up near the white haired woman before commenting, "You look like shit."

Tsuki frowned at his words, "It isn't as easy as it looks."

Isabel furrowed her brows slightly before looking over to Farlan, "Big Bro seems to be a bit more sociable with her now."

Chuckling, Farlan glanced over to them before returning his attention back to the red head, "Baby steps, baby steps, and surely all the rough edges will be smoothed out in no time."

The squad kept a steady pace as they allowed the silences to surround them, nothing seem too out of the ordinary, but the group continued to keep their guard up until the reached headquarters. Until then, they ride on through the clear plains without any word escaping from any of them.

Hanji sighed, glancing over her shoulder to check on the rogue along with the other cadets before looking over to Mike, who kept his eyes forward. The woman furrowed her brows slightly, "Mike, do you think it's strange that we haven't ran into another Titan? Usually there's a hand full that we encounter during a normal expedition."

The blonde frowned slightly, taking her observation into thought and he looked around to see that it was still clear, "You're right, but it might be pure luck or something is off."

"Maybe she's subconsciously keeping them away?" Hanji spared a quick glance towards the rogue who had her eyes wondering off towards the distances, "It's quiet strange indeed..."

Mike nodded in agreement with her statement, "Yet we know very little in what she's capable of, surely she isn't fully aware either."

The white haired woman kept her eyes off in the distance, she ran a hand through the mane of her horse as they continued to ride back, but something was making her skin crawl. Tsuki curled her fingers, frowning to herself as the sensation continued to bother her and Farlan was the one to break her train of thought.

"You okay?" Raising a brow at the rogue as she looked over to him and he saw that something was bothering her.

Isabel rode up closer to them, "Yeah, you were spaced out."

"Whatever is going on in that head of your's, fix it or else," Levi harshly stated as he pulled up on the other side of her, narrowing his eyes, "Got it."

Tsuki frowned, her eyes drifted over to the small patch of tree along with abandon, worn out village with most of the houses torn down. The rogue felt something and it only made her feel uncomfortable. Yet she felt the need to pull out of formation, gaining a small distance between herself from the group and it was the moment Mike realized what she was doing.

Mike frowned, shouting over his shoulder as he turned his horse around, "Titan!" He watched how the rogue wasn't falling in position as she was moving away from them and he yelled over to her, "Cadet Tsuki! What are you doing!?"

Ignoring the call that came from her Captain and trying to keep herself from the group as she discovered the reasons behind the strange feelings and the moment she heard Hanji voice echo around them, it made her freeze for a second. Tsuki took in a deep breath as she headed towards the open area while building up her will to take on the Titan even if it's not your average Titan.

"Abnormal!" Hanji yelled over at the group, they moved as the Titan appeared out between the abandon houses that laid across the ghost town.

Isabel's eyes widen at how the Titan crawled on all fours as it dashed behind them, she never saw something so terrifying, but she shook it off while gaining speed to out run it. Following close beside her was Farlan glanced over his shoulder to see the Titan catching up and he looked over to see the rogue yell. His eyes widen as he realized what she was doing and he felt the Titan shift it's attention over to her.

Levi frowned, muttering to himself as he tried to catch up with the Titan, "What is that idiot thinking."

Mike and Hanji carefully kept a distance while trying to see an opening to take down the Titan, but they notice that the rogue was dragging in out and was attempting in controlling the Abnormal. Tsuki didn't stop moving as her eyes flashed to their yellow shade when her hand lifted up, trying to hold the creature back, but it wasn't listening or complying to her demands.

Her eyes widen, moving out of the way as it's hand swiped at her, throwing the girl off her horse and Tsuki covered her head as she rolled across the ground. Frowning to herself, she quickly jumped onto her feet, ignoring the pain spreading across her side and Tsuki ran while still attempting to contain the Titan.

Mike frowned, grabbing one of his smoke flare guns and he aimed over at the Titan, muttering under his breath as he managed to gain it's attention from the rogue. Quickly moving away, but he took notices how it's speed decreased.

Tsuki held her side, frowning as she held the Titan back, but the rogue grit her teeth together as it continued to defy her. Clenching her hand, Tsuki held her ground and slowly the Titan was falling into her control, but it wasn't enough to stop it from reaching her.

A hand stretched out to the rogue, but it's fingers were cut clean off when Isabel shot passed as the red head grinned to herself when she landed onto the ground. Her eyes widen as she realized the Titan rapidly moved and she quickly ran, but it's hand froze in mid air.

The rogue shouted, " _You listen to_ _ **me**_ _!_ " Her eyes glared dangerously, finally holding the Titan back before harming the girl and Tsuki could feel her body tremble slightly as she pulled the Titan away from Isabel. Giving her all to bring the Abnormal into her hands, but the rogue found herself battling for dominance between herself and the Titan. Commanding the Titan to come towards her direction and trying to restrict any sudden movements that the large beast could do.

Farlan rode up towards the red head, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Isabel accepted his hand as she hoped on as they watched their superior along with Levi began to contain the Titan.

Frowning, stepping off his horse Levi quickly kicked into action since the rogue managed to restrict the Titan from acting out and he cut into its neck. Glancing over to see that Isabel and Farlan were fine as they moved closer with caution then his eyes shifted over to see that Mike has came to the rogue's aid. Landing onto the ground, Levi darted his eyes over to the strange woman who was freaking out and he frowned at her.

Hanji jumped, shouting as her eyes lit up as she studied the Titan when its body began to release steam then her whole attention shifted over to the rogue as she ran over towards the short man. Grabbing his shoulders as she stared at him, "Did you see that! I was so overwhelm of how it just-"

Levi slapped her hands away from him, frowning at the woman, "What the hell is wrong with you shit-glasses!?" Narrowing his eyes at her, he still didn't understand what goes through her head, but he didn't bother spending another second on her.

Walking away as the others went over to the rogue and Hanji ran passed him as she stopped in front of Tsuki. The woman shook the girl as she quickly invaded her personal space while asking, "You managed to control an Abnormal! How did it feel-?"

Mike stopped her from going any further as he glanced around to check on the rest of the squad, "Not know, Hanji. Lets keep going."

Farlan offered a hand to the white haired cadet, "You alright? Saw that you got a massive hit from that Titan."

Tsuki sighed, accepting the hand as she got back to her feet but she looked over to Isabel and the rogue threw an arm around her. She twitched slightly, but Tsuki managed to smile while releasing a sigh in relief when she saw that the girl was safe, "Thanks for stepping in and I'm glad to see you're fine."

Laughing, Isabel grinned back, "I can handle myself and I couldn't let you die out here!"

Farlan chuckled at the red head, resting his arm on her head while commenting, "If you haven't forgotten, we're supposed to aim for the neck, not their hands."

"Shut up! I tried!" Frowning up at him while countering, "I still did something, didn't I!"

Tsuki looked over to see Levi standing off to the side, his cold gray eyes narrowing over to her, but he sighed under his breath before calling for his horse. Glancing over to see that Mike called for his and Hanji whistled for hers too while Farlan already had his. Isabel managed to get her horse back, but Tsuki sat down again to catch her breath since she knew her horse was long gone. Her fingers ran down her side, clenching her teeth when her muscles stiffen by her own touch and she shook her head.

Closing her eyes, she leaned an arm against her knee and the rogue watched as the others calm down their horses before mounting them. Tsuki glanced over her shoulder to see that they still have a lot of ground to cover before reaching base and she was tired. Blinking the moment she heard the galloping stopping beside her, she looked up to see Levi staring down at her with his bored expression.

Motioning for the rogue to hop on, "Are you going to sit there and wait for a Titan to come, idiot?"

Getting onto her feet, she mounted the horse, sitting behind her comrade but not attempting to touch the man since she didn't want irritate him. Glancing over to see their Captain order them to move and they all followed.

Isabel pulled beside the two as they began to head out again, "What happened to your horse, Tsuki?"

"That blasted Titan probably killed it when it smacked her aside," Farlan commented while passing the three as he rode up to where their superiors, "How you holding up?"

Reassuring the group that she was fine, Tsuki held a hand up while stating, "I've seen worse, but I'll do fine."

Mike looked over to his squad while focusing his attention on Levi and the rogue, "Ackerman, make sure she doesn't get injured any further."

"We should check if there's any-" Hanji began to offer her assists, but the white haired cadet denied it.

Waving it off as they continued to move, "I'm fine, we just need to keep moving," Glancing over to Isabel as she cleared, "For my horse, that poor creature has the luxury of not being here anymore."

Frowning at the thought, Isabel shook her head while catching up with Farlan, "That sucks..."

Tsuki closed her eyes, resting a hand on his shoulder, so wouldn't fall off as their horse began to pick up speed in order to catch up with the group and the rogue whispered, "You know, you're basically having a target on your back."

"Won't be the first nor will it be the last time," Levi muttered back, frowning as he kept a steady pace behind the group, but he spared a glance over to the rogue to noticed that she was tired. Sighing under his breath, returning his focus while stating, "So shut up and take a breather."

She didn't say anything else, closing her eyes again while her head rested against his back as they followed behind their squad. The two didn't say anything nor did anyone else from the squad since all they wanted to do was to get back and take a long break before dealing with anymore assignments, but they will have to wait and see what's in store for them. After a long time of just silence, they continued to travel and surely they were nearing base.

He frowned the moment he realized the dead weight, glancing over his shoulder, he found that the rogue fell asleep and her arm draped over his shoulder to provide some short of support so she wouldn't fall off. Farlan chuckled at the sight as he looked away, "Not surprised to see that she dozed off."

Isabel snickered, "Bro doesn't look impressed."

"When is he ever impressed?" Shooting back to the girl's comment and Farlan chuckled under his breath when he took account of his friend's look that was sent to them.

Hanji smiled over to them as she stated, "No wonder! That's probably the reason why the Titans aren't moving."

Levi furrowed his brows, glancing over to the distance he noticed that a few Titans were frozen in their tracks. Looking back to the rogue who slept in peace and he frowned before turning his attention over to Hanji, "So she's controlling them in her sleep then?"

Mike raised a brow as he shared a look with Hanji before he replied, "It appears its more of a subconscious act."

"Yeah, she probably isn't aware that she's capable of doing that," Hanji tilted her head, furrowing her brows before looking over to the sleeping cadet, "I'll like to test that out on a later note, but it's quiet interesting."

Frowning, Levi became very caution to make sure not to wake the rogue to avoid another Titan, "So the brat basically gets a nap break."

"Yup!" Laughing at how his expression just showed how annoyed he was already and Hanji looked off to the distance while calling out, "It won't be long until we're back!"

The blonde nodded, informing his squad, "We'll be there within a twenty minutes or even less."

Isabel rolled her eyes as she was already tired of being out, "God... I can't wait to be indoors, I'm already tired of seeing these damn Titans..."

* * *

Coming to a stop once they reached headquarters, Hanji got off her horse along with Farlan and he was called over by Levi to help him remove the sleeping cadet from his horse. Nodding, the dirty blonde went over to his friend as he carefully reached for the white haired cadet and Levi made sure his horse remain still until the rogue was completely gone.

Farlan frowned to himself the moment he removed the rogue from the horse and he glanced over to Mike, "Uhh... Sir? We got a problem."

Levi narrowed his eyes, removing himself off his horse and watched how Hanji came over to Farlan who held their comrade in his arms. Hanji eyes widen slightly the moment she touched the girl's skin and she looked over to the blonde, "Looks like she's suffering from a fever."

Mike quickly instruct the group, "Magnolia, you and Ackerman are in charge of the horses. Church take Cadet Tsuki to her room and Hanji, I'll leave you to tend to her." Frowning to himself, he handed the red haired Cadet his horse, "I'll go inform the Commander of this."

Taking the rogue away, Hanji followed close beside the cadet as they head into the building. Isabel glanced over to Levi as they handled the horses, "Bro, do you think she's fine?"

"If she can handle a Titan then a stupid fever won't be an issue," Answering back with a collective attitude as he guided three horses to the stables, "Yet it begs the question, how did it happen?"

Shrugging, petting the mane of the horse while leading the three animals to their proper home, "Maybe she was surely hurt from the Titan? Or she got sick from over doing it?"

Sparing a glance over his shoulder to where they once were and Levi furrowed his brows slightly while muttering, "What the hell happened then?"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Her eyes snapped, quickly shooting up from her spot but a pair of hands held her down by the shoulders while another pair held her legs down. Tsuki began to panic, her eyes widen as she tried to escape, but she stopped the moment she heard the familiar voices.

Looking up, she recognized it was Farlan who was holding her down and Tsuki glanced down to see that Hanji was the one restrain her legs. Tsuki looked around to see that she was in her room, yet all she could hear was the pounding of her heart drumming against her chest while her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Trying to calm the girl down, Farlan kept a cool tone, "You're back at the base, so take a deep breath."

Hanji kept a steady eye on the rogue, maintaining a grip over her legs while talking to Tsuki in a calm manner, "We brought you to your room, you're suffering from a fever, so relax and let us check on you."

Tsuki took a deep breath, slowly releasing it between her lips while her eyes shifted between the pair and the rogue finally built up the strength to speak, "I... what? H-how?" Closing her eyes, she relaxed after a moment and that was when they let her go and Tsuki looked over to Hanji, "I don't..."

Trying to sit up, but Farlan quickly held the girl back down, "Stay put, you're burning up," Offering a smile at the girl, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Closing her eyes, listening to him as he pulled away so Hanji could check on the girl. The brown haired woman touched the cadet's forehead, frowning slightly, "I'll get a wet towel and I'm going to check your side."

Glancing over to the other cadet, dismissing him as she sighed under her breath, "You're free to go, I'll take care of her from here."

Leaving the room, Farlan closed the door behind him so he meet up with the others while leaving Hanji to tend to the rogue. Tsuki laid still, furrowing her brows as she spoke up again, "How long was I out?"

Hanji tilted her head, calculating the time that the girl fell asleep, "We noticed you dozed off shortly after dealing with the Abnormal, but we only assumed it was a nap and you managed to sleep through the whole trip." Carefully removing the jacket from the rogue along with the stables, "But we didn't know you had a fever running until we arrived."

Tsuki chuckled, moving her arms through the sleeves of her jacket so it won't be too difficult for Hanji and the rogue groan as she moved again, "Honestly... I never gotten sick or anything like this before..."

"Really?" She was surprised, but yet again they didn't know much about how Tsuki's village handled illness or other issues. Hanji frowned slightly as she lifted the shirt up a bit from the side, "There's nothing serious visible, slight bruise, but nothing much..."

Lightly adding pressure on some areas, "Does anything hurt?"

Curling her fingers, Tsuki opened her eyes again as she stared up at the ceiling, "A bit, but it's better now then earlier. It hurt like hell when it happened as if I broke something."

Hanji's eyes widen at the girl's comment, turning back to her, "In reality, you should've broken at least a rib or even fracture it, but..." Bringing a hand over her mouth as she pondered for an explanation to why the rogue didn't suffer from any serve injuries, "...But you didn't and that's odd..."

* * *

Levi and Isabel sat at the table, both turning their attention the moment they saw Farlan enter the mess hall and the young man sat down with his friends. The red head quickly asking the question that she was holding back since they got back, "What happened? How is she?"

Raising a brow, Levi looked across the table to see the dirty blonde who sighed under his breath before answering Isabel's question, "Hanji is taking care of her right now, but she woke up a few minutes ago. She freaked out and we managed to calm her down."

"What the hell?"

Farlan nodded, "If we didn't hold her back then she probably would've hurt herself even more or accidentally harmed one of us," Sighing, he reassured his friends that everything was under control, "But she's fine now, I made sure she calm down before Hanji dismissed me."

Isabel stared at him in disbelief, "Wow..."

Chuckling, Farlan then revealed something else that he learned, "For someone of her size, she's quiet strong and we struggled a bit to contain her."

Frowning, Levi leaned against his hand as his eyes fell on the table and then he bluntly stated. "One thing is for sure, she's not normal and certainly there's more to her than just controlling Titans."

Shrugging, the red head agreed with his statement, "Probably, but we'll find out sooner or later." Pointing over at the two males, "If she managed to wake up early tomorrow for her morning run then without a doubt she's fine."

"She runs in the morning?" Furrowing his brows at the girl, Farlan turned his attention to her, "What time does she get up anyways?"

Sitting up, she nudges Levi slightly while pointing a finger over to Farlan, "She up before sun rise and I asked last night about it, she only mentioned that she runs in morning."

"That rogue is too strange," Levi bluntly stated while standing up from the table to get something to eat, but he raised a brow over to Farlan who chuckled at him, "What's so funny?"

Farlan held a hand up in defense, standing up and Isabel soon followed them to get something to eat since their assignment left them tried and hungry. But the dirty blonde walked over to his short friend while commenting, "We all have our perks, I guess, just like you do with that obsession of cleaning."

* * *

Waking up, she felt something against her forehead and Tsuki frowned for a moment, sitting up while removing the wet material from her head. Looking down in her hands, she realized it was a wet towel and she glanced next to her to see that there was a bowl of water there. Placing the towel in it, standing up and the rogue noticed that the sun hasn't raised yet, so Tsuki found herself awake while everyone continued to sleep.

Rubbing her face, making her bed before heading over to her closet as she began to collect her uniform. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Isabel was sound asleep and she sighed under her breath before leaving to get ready for the day.

After showering and settling into her uniform, Tsuki braid her hair as she walked down the hall. She hasn't seen much of anyone since most cadets were still in their beds resting until it was time for them to get up. Yet she crossed paths with Captain Erwin who entered the hall and he noticed her presences, so he stopped to wait for her.

"Cadet Tsuki, I heard about your training yesterday and I've been informed you've became ill when arriving back," Raising a brow, the tall man walked along side the rogue, "It appears you're feeling better if you're up at this hour."

Nodding, she and sighed under her breath, "It appears I've slept the rest of what was left of yesterday, but I'm better now." Furrowing her brows, crossing her arms as she stated something, "Still don't know how is all happened..."

Glancing down to her, he informed the cadet, "I'll like to inform you that the Commander has given you and your squad today free, so rest up before your next session." Pausing in his tracks, he bid his farewell before turning down into a different hall, "We'll talk again Cadet."

Tsuki stared as the blonde walked down a different path and he probably has some duties to tend to. The rogue sighed under her breath, walking down the hall as she headed towards the doors that lead outside. Folding her arms behind her, glancing around since it was pretty quiet.

Lowering her eyes as she fished out her necklace and Tsuki began to wonder how she ended up with what many consider a blessing but it made her feel as tho it was a curse. Looking up to the sky, she saw how it was lightening up and surely the sun will be raising soon. Putting her necklace away and the rogue began her morning run which will kill some time until the others are up.

It was quiet, but her mind was just a storm as she brought up questions that she haven't found the answer to them yet. Keeping a steady pace, curling her fingers as she lowered her eyes onto the ground while maintaining her breathing. All she needed to do was keep in mind how many laps she does since Tsuki doesn't want to over do it when she barely recovered.

Frowning to herself, she glanced over her shoulder the moment she felt something off, but she shook it off. Tsuki continued to run her laps, but she blinked the moment she realized there was someone else outside at this hour in the morning and the rogue brushed it off as an officer who was doing their daily chores.

Closing her eyes, she continued to run until she heard someone speak up and it caused the rogue to stop in her tracks. Tilting her head the moment she realized it was Levi who was sitting outside and he gave her a bored look when she acknowledged his presence.

Walking over to her comrade, "Never seen you up this early?"

"Looks like you're fine, but it won't last if you keep working yourself to death, brat," He retorted back to the rogue as he raised a brow up to her.

Frowning slightly, crossing her arms as she questioned, "Why does it matter?"

"You're part of the same squad that I'm on, the squad that is served to protect your dumb ass, so of course I should 'care',"Narrowing his eyes at the rogue, he looked away as his eyes landed on the horizon as the sun began to raise.

Tsuki looked over her shoulder, watching that the sun peaking at the horizon and she knew that everyone will be waking up soon. Glancing over to the black haired cadet, "You never answered my question. What got you up early today?"

"Cause I can, brat," Frowning at her, Levi looked away, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

The rogue sighed, taking a sit beside him as she informed him, "We have a free day today and," Pausing, she didn't look over to him while whispering, "I never had the chance yesterday to say... Thanks."

Levi glanced over her, his eyes held their normal bored state and he shifted his eyes, "Like I said, I'll watch your back."

Leaning her head against the wall, fidget with her hands before she pulled out her necklace again while her thoughts went back to a few things that have been bothering her. Staring at the only connection she had with her past, with her family and everything that reminded her from the life she said before everything turned south.

"Those pigs were the ones to slaughter your village, wasn't it," Not sparing a glance as he bluntly stated his own thoughts about how the rogue ended up here and certainly he was right since she remain silent.

Tsuki held the charm tightly in her hand, frowning to herself before releasing a sigh as her eyes closed, "They showed up one morning, demanding and when my people didn't comply they acted with the reason that rogues should be executed." Shaking her head, she looked at the crescent moon charm within her fingers, "In reality, they came searching for me and you could figure out the rest."

Leaning an arm across her knee as she coldly stated, "I can't blame you or anyone to keep an eye on me, I mean, you're looking at someone who killed those Military Police without a second thought." A faint smirked crossed her lips, "I could cause trouble if I want, but I learned a few things since then..."

Sighing, Tsuki lowered her eyes, "It's the very reason why people stay away or have make sure that I don't turn."

Levi raised a brow towards the rogue, frowning slightly before giving his own opinion, "If anything, those bastards deserved it. I would've done the same if I was in your shoes," Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he looked away while stating a cold fact, "Those pigs act as if they own the damn place, following orders from that fat ass who sits on his shit ass of a throne"

Clenching his hands, "That _King_ has no spine and surely he asked his mindless men to attack your people with the intention of gaining another treasure." Glancing over to the rogue, "If anything he only wanted to get his hands on the thing that can protect him from those Titans."

Chuckling, Levi looked off at the distance as the sun was already reaching the sky, "One of the perks of living in the underground is not following his rules and those pigs can't do shit anyways since they can't amount to anything."

Tsuki listened carefully to his words and she frowned at her necklace as she thought of the reason why her family died. Bringing a hand to her face, she could feel her whole body tense up at the thought that the reason everyone died was because the King wanted her, to her power to protect his selfish life when he already had countless walls doing so.

Slamming a hand onto the ground, "If I... I'll make sure his life becomes a living hell if he really thinks that I'll... I'll..." Her eyes widen at the words she really wanted to say, but instead Tsuki shook her head before whispering, "This is why my people abandon the idea of living within those walls..."

Standing up from his spot, looking down at the rogue with his static expression before motioning her to follow, "Stop wallowing in your damn pity, it's quiet pathetic after a while," Narrowing his eyes down at her, "If you want to do something about then do it."

Waving it off, losing interest as he walked off, but Levi looked over his shoulder before stating, "Hurry up, everyone else should be waking up by now."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The group were sitting under the tree, enjoying the weather without the whole watching out for Titans since most of the time they were outside it involved with some type of training session. They knew that it'll be rare for them to get another day free since all of them are fully aware that their squad will be used constantly until told otherwise.

Isabel smiled as she saw a bird perch on a branch above of them, her eyes lit up with excitement as she stood up and Farlan quickly pulled the red head down since he clearly knew what the girl was about to do.

Frowning down at him, "What the hell?"

"None of us here want to deal with you if you end up breaking a bone," Farlan clearly stated as he sat the girl back down beside him and Levi.

Before Isabel could argue her friend's point, she looked over to Levi who spoke up, "We all know you're going to climb that tree like an animal, idiot," Ruffing her hair as he looked up to see the bird that the red head was interested in.

Frowning to herself, crossing her arms as she stay put before muttering, "I'm not an idiot Bro."

Chuckling, he glanced over to her, "Speaking from the one who thought about climbing a tree like this."

Farlan laughed, patting her head as he commented, "We know you too well, Isabel, so cool it."

Tsuki watched how the three of them interacted with each other, the rogue looked up to see the bird that caught Isabel's attention. Her blue eyes watched how the creature chirp happily to itself, but her eyes widen when she saw how another one landed on the same branch. A smile fell on her lips and she clearly understood why the girl loved animals, she noticed how Isabel has a special connection with them and rogue was impressed by it.

Their conversation was cut short when they took notice of two figures walking towards their directions and Levi frowned after discovering it was Erwin and Hanji. Crossing his arms while the others sat there, wondering what the two wanted from them.

They stood from their spots the moment th two reached them. The tall blonde folded his arms behind his back while addressing his purpose for showing up, "Cadets, I'll be having you go on a short assignment for Hanji," Glancing over to the brown haired woman, who waved at the group.

Turning his attention over to two of the cadets, "I only wish to bring Cadet Ackerman and Cadet Tsuki-"

"Church," Straighting her posture, Tsuki corrected the tall blonde man and the cadet didn't look over to her comrades' reactions when she spoke up, "Tsuki Church, if you address my comrades by their surname then I ask to be addressed by mine as well."

Erwin paused, glancing over to Hanji and the woman shrugged her shoulders at the man before he returned his attention back to the rogue, "I wasn't aware that you had a surname according to your file."

"I've decided to pick one and it'll be Church," Folding her arms behind her, keeping her attention on him and ignoring the whispers that were exchanged between her friends who were speaking behind her.

Nodding, he smiled at her before leaving Hanji behind, but he informed the white haired Cadet, "I'll keep that in mind along with updating your file then."

"Thank you, Captain."

Hanji smiled over to the rogue before motioning over to Levi as well, "You two are going to help me with something, so go get your horses which should be prep already and meet us at the our usual dispatch spot!"

With that being said the woman ran off to their given group location and the four cadets stood there in silence for a while. Before the two cadets that were assigned the task could leave, the red head stopped the rogue from leaving which caused Levi to stop in his tracks, so he could see why Isabel held the white haired girl back.

Chuckling, Farlan patted the rogue on the shoulder, "So you did take my offer after all."

The red head laughed, wrapping an arm around her roommate while pointing over to dirty blonde beside them, "That's great! You two sharing the same name, it makes it seem like you're siblings or something!"

Blinking at her comment, Tsuki didn't think about it like that as she glanced over to Farlan to see that he didn't put that in mind either. He smiled before shaking his head, "Well, I guess it do. Doesn't it?" Turning his attention over to the rogue, "What do you think sister?"

Her eyes widen, she could feel her heart stop since it's been so long since the last time she was ever referred to as 'sister'. Nodding, she chuckled to herself, covering up the emotions that stirred up in her, "I think it works, brother."

Lowering her eyes, she could recall her very own brothers and how close all of them were. Tsuki couldn't stay long in mind lane since her attention turned over to Levi who stood there with his arms cross and he looked at her with an unamused expression.

Dragging her away from other two as he waved farewell to his friends before glancing over to the rogue, "We got an assignment to do, brat, so hurry up."

Tsuki followed beside him as they went to get their horses and she glanced over to the plains, "What do you think we're going to do then?"

"Don't know."

* * *

The group traveled until they ran into a Titan since Hanji asked if she could test out a few more things regarding the rogue. Tsuki frowned slightly since she was expecting to do another test since today was supposed to be a break for her and her squad to compose themselves before heading out again. She glanced over to see that Hanji was talking with Mike, but the cadet wasn't fully aware of what they were speaking about nor did she have much interest in finding out.

Looking over to her side, she saw that Levi appeared to be bored of this assignment and the rogue couldn't blame him since they haven't seen a Titan yet. Sighing under her breath, she furrowed her brows the moment she sensed something even if it was faint. Tsuki glanced over to him, "There's a Titan near."

"Then you better be ready," He responded with an unimpressed tone while taking in his surroundings, checking to see where the Titan will be appearing from.

Mike looked over his shoulder at the cadets while setting his eyes on the rogue, "Church you'll be stepping into action the moment you get the chance," He looked over to the other cadet, "Ackerman, you'll follow through procedure as we provide standby support when needed."

The two cadets nodded while responding, "Yes sir!"

Breaking off from the others, she studied the 10 meter Titan, nothing strange about the creature and Tsuki took in a deep breath as her eyes flashed yellow. The rogue quickly gained control of the Titan, bending it's will into her commands as she moved it along side her. Her lips twitched slightly, she was glad that it wasn't proving to be a problem like before and surely she'll get better over time.

Hanji beamed, riding close the Titan as she watched it carefully, studying how it moves when Tsuki only made a small gesture and then the woman kept a steady eye on how the rogue handled herself. Watching every small detail revolving the white haired cadet. While Mike kept his guard up as he moved on the other side of the Titan along with the others. Then Levi had a watchful eye on the Titan, waiting to see any movements that will prove to be threatening and he spared a few glances over to rogue to how she was holding up.

It was quiet easy controlling the Titan, Tsuki kept a cool and leveled head as she guided the beast, maintaining a steady pace as they moved and the rogue made the Titan kneel down. Yet something shot through her head, clenching a hand as she held the side of her head while the pain faded for a moment before reappearing again. Something wasn't right and Tsuki felt something strange as she saw blurred images flashed before her eyes, but she tried brushing it aside.

Shaking her head, letting go of the rein sending the rogue to fall over onto the ground, but she tried to keep a hold over the Titan. Holding another hand out, motioning the others to give some time to regain control, but Tsuki could feel that she couldn't handle it. Closing her eyes, she felt another painful rush that made her step back and the rogue could feel her head was pounding. Everything felt light to her as if the struggles vanished, but it only made her worry for the reasoning behind it.

Tsuki's eyes widen when she realized that the Titan wasn't in her control. Stumbling back on her feet, the rogue held her head as everything was rushing through her mind. Frowning, shutting her eyes tightly and she could hear the others, but the rogue snapped her eyes open as she froze the Titan once again.

Her fingers twitched, hands trembled, but Tsuki bit the side of her cheek since she's trying to hold herself from collapsing and letting the Titan free. Clenching one of her hands as she yelled, "I can't!"

Hanji held the other cadet back as she stated, "We have to test her limits."

Frowning, Levi turned over to the woman, "Are you insane?"

"It's our chance to know how much she can-"

"Are you trying to get her killed!"

Mike frowned at the pair, passing them as he shouted, "Stop messing around!" Launching into actions, his hooks dug into the Titan's back and Mike landed onto the large beast before running up it's spine. Frowning, he quickly cut into the nape of the Titan and he leaped over towards the rogue.

The blonde walked over to the rogue who fell onto her knees while the Titan fell across the ground. Tsuki covered her face, taking a deep breath and she looked up to see her Captain kneel down beside her, shaking her head as she muttered, "Sorry that I couldn't-"

Helping her back onto her feet, "Don't mind that now, I believe its best to call it a day."

Mike turned away as he called for their horses, he was lucky that the animals didn't ran off too far. Hanji went over to the rogue, "That was different than I expect."

Tsuki furrowed her brows, looking over to the woman as she shook her head, "Sorry if it didn't go as planned."

Waving it off, Hanji rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It went perfectly! I got enough and we can always try next time."

"Before you end up killing her, shit glasses," Both turned over to see Levi standing there with his arms crossed and he frowned at the two before turning away to collect his horse from Mike.

Frowning, Hanji moved away as she tried to keep herself from going over to the Titan since she knew that Mike will probably lecture her about her actions. Yet it didn't bother her since the two get along quiet well, but she'll agree that her behavior has to be better managed at times.

The rogue followed, her eyes wondered over to the Titan that she controlled not so long ago. Walking pass it, her eyes shifted over to Mike who handed her the rein of her horse and she mounted it. Glancing over to see that everyone else was ready to head back and Tsuki couldn't shake off the feeling she got from the Titan. Sighing, she followed the others when their Captain gave orders to move.

* * *

Once they arrived back, the two cadets were left with the responsibility of returning the horses back to their stables and once the creatures were housed properly the cadets were dismissed to do what they pleased. However, Tsuki didn't expect to be lifted by the collar of her jacket as she stared at the pair of gray eye and she furrowed her brows slightly, wondering what she did now.

Levi frowned at the rogue before cutting to the chase as he shoved her back, "Okay, cut the bullshit already."

Tsuki clenched her hands as she remained silent which only irritate the man as he walked over to her, roughly handling her by the collar again before asking again, "I God damn know you didn't fuck up because you couldn't do it. You did fine yesterday, so don't play stupid, brat."

Avoiding his glare, the rogue kept her mouth shut since she didn't know what to say or have a proper explanation for her actions. Yet she knew staying quiet won't help her case and she felt his grip tighten at the lack of response.

"I... I don't know..." She answered back, closing her eyes the moment he raised his voice again.

"I said cut the bullshit."

Frowning, snapping her eyes over to him as she slapped his hands off her while firmly stating, "I don't know! Do you think I know everything!?" Looking away, she narrowed her eyes, "I honestly don't know any more than anyone else here."

Shutting her eyes, she muttered, "You wouldn't understand anyways... No one will understand, so just leave it alone..." Releasing a deep breath before opening her eyes again as she stared at the ground between the two, "You wouldn't understand how it feels to control them or how I feel when I tap into their minds. No one will understand the things I see..."

Clenching her hands, before whispering, "Sometimes it just overwhelms me and I just lose control of the Titan... So sorry if I wasn't strong enough to keep the Titan under my command today..."

He frowned at her for a moment, sighing under his breath since he had nothing else to say revolving the subject, so instead he decided to take his leave. Levi walked passed the rogue while stating, "Talk to shit glasses, she's someone better to talk about this than me."

She turned, following him as they headed of to the structure, but her eyes widen when he spoke up again. He didn't face the rogue when offered his own thoughts, "Whatever you see in those shit heads, they're not yours to care about. So keep your head clear next time, brat."

Tsuki stopped in her tracks, watching him walk away and not turning back or waiting for her to catch up. The rogue remain still as she considered his words and she sighed under her breath before she continued to walk over to the building. Lowering her eyes, she began to think about what she wanted to talk about with Hanji since it sounds like a good idea to see the woman.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Closing the door behind her, Tsuki looked around the room to see that Hanji wasn't around and the rogue wanted further into the office space as her eyes took in her surrounding. Turning around, she jumped back the moment she came face to face with Hanji who held a strange look that made the rogue feel uncomfortable.

"Didn't see you there," Stepping back, the rogue brought a hand over her head, "I wanted to talk to yo about a few things."

Blinking, Hanji nodded as she motioned the cadet to follow her, "I was about to go get you and talk to you about how things went today."

Lowering her eyes, Tsuki glanced around to see the notebooks that were probably filled with endless notes on Titans, "Hanji... I feel like there's a whole different level that we don't know about Titans..." Turning around, she saw how the brown haired woman stared at with an interest of what the rogue was going on about.

Sitting down, leaning into her chair as her blue eyes shifted across the floor, "The Titan that we encountered today... I felt... I saw memories that appeared to belong to another human, but everything was blurred that I couldn't make much out of it."

"Hanji, I get these memories, emotions and it clouds my own," Looking at her hands, Tsuki could feel how her eyes were tearing up, "I feel like... If this continues I won't know who _I_ am. I'll be losing _me_."

Furrowing her brows, Hanji reached over to the table near her as she grabbed an empty notebook then handed over to the rogue, "Here. Write or draw anything you see whenever you use your ability. Try to filter it out by putting it on paper."

Offering a smile, "I won't understand what you're going through, but I'll try and help as much as I can."

Tsuki held the notebook in her hands, her fingers caressing the white cover and her lips twitched before smiling over to the brown haired woman, "Thank you, Hanji."

"But is that the reason why you couldn't control the Titan today?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll try and figure something out for you, so you won't overuse your ability when handling Titans," Grabbing another notebook, the woman began to dot a few things down on the paper while asking, "What about the Abnormal? Any reason you believe to explain your lack of dominance in controlling it?"

Sighing, curling her fingers around the notebook and Tsuki looked up at her, "Since Abnormals tend to be seen with different behaviors or are slightly more intelligence than the average Titan." Furrowing her brows, "I believe the reason why I had trouble was because it's more difficult controlling a mind that can fight back."

"Hmmm..." Hanji tapped her pencil on the notebook, "Sounds logical."

Sighing, shutting her notebook as she placed it back on the table and Hanji smiled at the rogue, "I think that's enough questions and talk about Titans." Raising a brow at the white haired cadet, "How's everything? You seem to be comfortable with your squad now. Anything you want to share?"

Chuckling, Tsuki returned the smile, "Yeah... I actually feel like I fit in and have friends that I wouldn't have thought to ever have," Lowering her eyes onto the notebook that rested on her lap, "I honestly feel like I found a place that I belong..."

* * *

The next day came along and all the scouts were gathered to train together in hand to hand combat. Everything was going fine for everyone until Tsuki glanced over to find one cadet causing trouble for his sparing partner who happened to be Isabel. The rogue frowned, watching the two carefully while dodging her opponents punch which she caught and threw the young woman onto the ground.

Ignoring the looks she got as she walked over to the red head and she pulled the brown haired cadet away from her friend, "What the hell are you doing?"

Isabel stuck her tongue out at the cadet as she stood behind the rogue and it only agitated the young man. Before he could shove the white haired cadet away, reaching an arm to her, but the rogue swiftly moved as she used her strength and threw him over her shoulder. Pinning his arm behind him before narrowing her eyes at him, "I said what were you doing? This is hand to hand combat not some playground, so don't mess with her again."

"Cadet Church! Cadet Smith!"

Farlan froze at the sound of his name, glancing over and he realized that he wasn't the one being called. He watched the Commander walking over to Tsuki who unhanded a young man as she gave a salute to their Commander. Farlan's eyes shifted over to see Isabel glance over to him before shifting over to Levi.

Levi stopped his training as he pinned his opponent down, he frowned when he heard the name get shouted out and he narrowed his eyes when he realized it was the rogue was being called by the Commander. He looked over to Farlan who shrugged his shoulders over to him before his eyes met Isabel's who motioned him to the cadet that was getting up from the ground.

Shadis frowned at the three cadets in front of him, but he ignored the red head as he placed his attention on the two that caused a scene. Folding his arms behind his back as he raised his voice, "What's the meaning of this?"

Tsuki looked up at him, not sparing a glance towards the cadet that glared over to her as he stood beside her, "Nothing, sir."

Raising a brow, turning over to the brown haired cadet for a second before returning his attention over to the rogue, "You're not assigned to be his sparing partner, so why are you here, Cadet Church?"

Curling her eyes, keeping eye contact, "He was causing trouble and I thought-"

"You thought?" He questioned her as he turned back to the young cadet, "Were you harassment your opponent again Cadet?"

The young man frowned to himself before shaking his head, "No, sir."

"Is that so?" Shadis raised his brow, not believing a word and he turned around while stating, "Smith, you are to run laps around the base until I say otherwise and Church you'll clean the kitchen and mess hall until you're dismiss."

Her eyes widen, shaking her head as she argued, "Why cleaning? I could run-"

Shadis glanced over his shoulder, "I've been informed you enjoy to run, so I won't give you the luxury in doing so." Turning away as he shouted, "Get to it Cadets! Or else I'll double your punishments!"

Tsuki clenched her hands, storming off as she ignored the looks she received from everyone and avoiding the eyes that belong to her squad. While the young man narrowed his eyes dangerously at the rogue before he started to run his punishment around the base.

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

This was pointless and surely all this time and effort will be wasted the moment everyone comes in to eat dinner. Frowning, cleaning another table down and released a frustrated sigh, trying to stay calm, but I just hate this stupid punishment. I rather run until I can't feel my damn legs, but certainly Mike informed the Commander that running won't do the job if I enjoy it.

Slamming a fist on the table, glaring at the wooden surface before moving on to a different area, but I already had must of the place covered. All I needed to do was clean down a few more tables and wait to be dismissed.

If anything, I'll run a few laps before hitting the showers and calling it a day because I've lost all appetite for dinner. In truth, I just really want to get out of the mess hall and kitchen before I end up throwing a chair across the wall.

I'm annoyed that those cadets, acting all tough as if they own the damn place because they managed to survive through their training camp as trainees, but I couldn't stand back as they messed with Isabel. They were luck that I didn't punch their teeth in or broke any bone in their body, but it was my intention to bring any serious harm on them either.

Sighing, finishing another table as I tried to hurry up and leave already. Lowering my eyes on the wooden table, I frowned at how me simply stepping in caused me to clean the whole mess hall and kitchen. If I didn't defend her then she would've probably fought back and ended up running the laps around the base instead.

I turned over the moment I heard foot steps and I saw Erwin standing at the entrances of the room. Walking into the mess hall, carefully examining the place and I stood there in silence, hoping that I'll get dismissed. But he didn't say anything since he went to check the kitchen and I frowned to myself.

Returning back to the room, he stopped in front of me, "You're dismissed Cadet Church, but let me remind you not to act out like that again. I'm aware if they provoked you, but you must keep a calm and focus." Sighing, he unfolded his arms, "So don't get yourself in trouble again."

I gave a salute to him before turning away as I threw the worn out rag aside and all I wanted was to leave that cursed room. I'll skip dinner and stay clear of that room until tomorrow morning. Turning sharply around the door, releasing a frustrated sigh as I ran down the hall and I went towards the doors that'll free me from this structure.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Raising a brow, he watched the rogue storm out of the room and certainly she must have been dismissed already for her to leave already. Frowning, he saw how she ran down the hall and surely the rogue must be beyond frustrated with how it happened.

Levi didn't bother follow her as he entered the mess hall and he found Erwin collecting a rag from the ground which could have been from the rogue. Walking over to one of the first table, glancing at the surface as he wiped a finger over it and he frowned to himself before muttering, "That brat could've done better."

"She probably won't come back for dinner, so tell your friend, Magnolia, to bring her some food when she returns back to their room," Erwin informed the cadet as he threw away the rag before leaving the mess hall.

Narrowing his eyes at the blonde, Levi sighed in annoyance under his breath before walking over to the table that they usually sit at. He turned to see that people were arriving to eat before heading to bed and some only come to sit with their friends. Frowning, he saw how the rogue's efforts of cleaning will be all for nothing as many of the soldiers tend to be messy.

"The place looks clean, doesn't it?" Farlan stated, sitting down across from Levi and he raised a brow at him, "Is she still cleaning?"

Levi shook his head before informing his friend, "No, she left before I arrived," Frowning, he looked away before muttering, "This place could've still need more work."

Chuckling at his comment, Farlan shook his head, "Nothings up to your expectation when it's about cleaning, maybe next time you should do it."

Glancing back to him, "Why should I? So these slob could ruin it?"

Isabel sat down beside Levi before asking, "Ruin what?"

Farlan filled the girl in on what she missed, "Levi is talking about how it's a bit pointless in cleaning the room if everyone is gonna dirty it anyways."

The red head furrowed her brows slightly before glancing between the two, "So where's Tsuki?"

Levi stood up from his sit before informing the girl of her instruction, "She won't be back and I've been asked to tell you to bring her food when you go back to your room," Ruffled her hair as he walked away, "That brat will starve herself if you don't."

Raising a brow, Farlan watched him leave, but he called out, "Where are you going?"

"Fresh air," Bluntly replying back to them, sparing a glance over his shoulder before leaving the mess hall as he walked down the hall.

* * *

She kept running, not bothering to acknowledge those who looked at her strangely since she's doing this out of her free will. Tsuki didn't care if she ran until her body shuts her down for over doing it. All she wanted was to blow off some steam, to ease her thoughts and to calm her down after all things she dealt with today. Surely, she'll wake up the next wit regret for skipping dinner, but she couldn't stay in that room any longer.

Sighing, she looked up to see the night fall, revealing the stares the cloaked the sky above her and Tsuki searched for the moon. Yet she couldn't find it and she shook her head since it might be hidden behind the clouds. Her ears twitched the moment she heard voices as she turned the corner and he eyes widen when she recognized the three cadets from their early training session. Darting her eyes towards the one that she threw onto the dirt and the same one that was punished along side her, but she didn't expect them to ambush her.

Stopping in her tracks, she kept a watchful eye on the group as two of the cadets moved away from their friend as he stood in front of her. Tsuki frowned, glancing over to the other two as they stood a few feet from her sides and she clenched her hands at the thought of them plotting to attack her.

"If it isn't the _rogue_ ," The brown haired Cadet frowned at her as he crossed his arms.

Raising a brow, Tsuki glanced back to the other two before questioning him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You know very well," Chuckling, he shook his head before pointing over to her while narrowing his eyes, "You got me in trouble today with the Commander and I had to run around this blasted place until he said so. Yet you got it easy, huh?"

Frowning, Tsuki shook her head as she cleared up the situation, "I had to clean the mess hall and kitchen, in my opinion I would've ran laps around this place until dawn."

Raising a brow at the white haired cadet as he stepped forward, "So you're saying that I'm not strong enough to do such a 'simple' task?"

From the corner of her eyes, she watched how the two began to move as well and Tsuki stepped back, "No, but you did deserve the punishment that you received."

"Hey-!" Turning to run, but they held her back by the arms and the rogue shouted at the two cadets that assisted their friend, "Let me go!"

Forcing her to face the brown haired Cadet who walked over to her as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm going to teach you a lesson for ever messing with me, rogue"

Glaring, Tsuki yanked her arm free from the left, elbowing the young man in the face and she heard a sound that followed afterwards. Struggling to free her other arm from the blonde that held onto her right arm tightly.

The cadet held his nose, pointing over to the rogue as he shouted, "Damn! She broke my nose!"

Frowning at how his friend knelt over, covering his face and he looked over to the blonde while ordering him, "Hold her down!"

Kicking the blonde away from her as she demand them to leave her alone, but before she had the chance to escape she was tackled onto the ground. Glaring up to see the brown haired cadet pin her down and she yelled, "Let me go dammit!"

Wrapping a hand around her neck, slamming her head back onto the ground as he sneered , "Rogues like yourself should be dead!"

Gritting her teeth together, glaring up at the cadet as she struggled and Tsuki punched him across the face as she hissed, "People like you sicken me."

The blonde pinned her arms down, so she wouldn't be able to pull another attack again, but the rogue continued to fight back. Head butting the blonde as she freed her arms, but she felt a powerful smack across her face.

Her eyes widen, she stared off to the side and she froze for a moment, but was brought back to reality when he squeezed her throat again. He glared down at her, "I'm going to make you regret ever making me look like a fool in front of everyone."

"Get off her you bastard!"

Gasping, the moment she felt the weight lift of her and she curled up for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. Touching her face, she flinched when her fingers brushed over her cheek, but her eyes widen again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't ever touch one of my friends!"

Glancing over her shoulder she saw how Levi kicked the cadet that she broke his nose and Levi quickly turned his attention to the one that was threatening me. She watched how he began to beat the living daylights out of the cadet. Her eyes shifted over to the blonde who stood up onto his feet.

Before he had the chance to run over to help his friend or remove Levi from the man. Tsuki got onto her feet and punched the blonde across the face, grabbing his arm as she threw him over her shoulder and she panted while flinching slightly at the pain the stung on her face.

Glancing back, she saw that Levi stood up and glared down at the cadet, he kicked the brown haired cadet's head before muttering under his breath, "Shit head."

She looked over to the other cadet who laid there and she glanced over to the blonde who remain still. Her eyes snapped over to see Levi frown at her before wiping his face as he muttered, "What the hell?"

Tsuki shook her head, stepping away as she whispered back, "T... Thank you..." Her mind wondered back to what he said to her before, " _Remember what I said, I'll watch your back"_

He grabbed her arm, "Not gonna explain anything, brat."

Frowning to herself, she clenched her hands before shaking him off as she ran off. She felt worthless if she froze for only a second and surely he probably thinks less of her if she couldn't fight back. All that time being brought up in the training camp and she couldn't properly defend herself on her own.

Someone stopped her, a pair of arms wrapped around her and Tsuki struggled as she tried to just run. She wanted to run and forget everything, her whole body tensed up when she heard his voice.

"Calm the hell down already," Levi held the rogue back and he frowned at how the short woman has the strength to continue to struggle and even make him try and hold her back, "Hey, are you deaf?"

Tsuki shut her eyes, curling her fingers as she tried to pry off his arms from her, "I hate people!"

Frowning at her, Levi retorted, "Join the damn club!"

Releasing a sigh, she stood still and they didn't say anything else after that. Levi glanced down and he noticed the bruise that marked the rogue's face, but his eyes widen when he realized that it was fading away and he took notice how her skin became warmer than usual. Frowning to himself, he began to wonder if that was the reason why she returned with a fever the other day.

"I'm fine..." She muttered and he let her go, but he kept a watchful eye on the rogue.

Shaking her head, bringing a hand over her face as she released a deep breath. Her eyes widen when he bluntly stated, "Run."

Frowning, turning around to face him and he narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "You said running soothes you, right? Then go for a run," Walking passed her, Levi motioned her as he took account that her bruise was already gone, "I'll run with you for a bit, come on, idiot."

She moved, running as the cadet followed along with her and Tsuki frowned to herself as she brought a hand to her cheek to find that there wasn't any pain anymore. Lowering her eyes as she glanced over to her side to see that Levi kept a neutral expression as the two continued to run a lap around base. The rogue released a steady deep breath before breathing in another steady breath as she felt her nerves relaxing even if it was a bit, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Entering the room without even knocking or bother giving a head notice for his sudden visit which he couldn't care less about. Levi stood at the door while raising a brow to find the Commander and Captain Erwin discussing a few things, both not pleased to see him enter without permission.

Shadis frowned, turning to face the man as he firmly stated, "What's the meaning of this Cadet?"

Erwin sighed, covering up some of the papers that they were handling as he began to scold the cadet, "The proper way to-"

"I came here to report three Cadets for violate one of our rules," Cutting straight to the chase, Levi crossed his arms while informing the two about what happened, "I managed to stop them before they managed to harm Cadet Tsuki."

Glancing over to Shadis, the blonde quickly ordered the cadet, "Close the door,"

Levi shutting the door behind him, facing the two as they gave him their full attention and the Commander frowned at the information as he asked the cadet to continue, "Now," Motioning him to further explain the incident, "Explain everything Cadet."

Nodding, he began to explain to the two about the situation revolving the rogue and the other cadets involved. Levi didn't bother going into much detail, but providing enough to make sure the cadets that attempted to harm the rogue will be punished for their actions.

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

I couldn't sleep yet, not after the whole thing that occurred and certainly I don't want to think about the 'what ifs' since I know it'll only mean trouble. Folding my arms across my chest, frowning as I recalled how the whole situation happened and how it was all because of my actions earlier during training.

Sighing, lowering my eyes as I recalled how Levi showed up at the time he did and beat the crap out of cadets. Frowning again, I wonder the luck of him showing up and I wonder how long I would've lasted before snapping back. Curling my fingers, I clearly remembered how I elbowed the guy that restrained my arms and I know that I must've broke a rib, maybe even bruised his face when I was freed. Then it only made me think of how the other guy ended up since I saw how Levi literally beat the shit out him.

 _He defended me...?_

Leaning against the wall, glancing down below me from the roof and I furrowed my brows slightly at the words that left his mouth when he was punching the cadet, _"Don't ever touch one of my friends!"_

Shutting my eyes, I stood still and I didn't know how to feel about the term that he used. I mean, I'm fine when Isabel and Farlan refer to me as a friend and now Farlan would refer to me as his sister. But I never thought I'll hear Levi thinking me as a friend since he hardly ever shows anything towards me to think otherwise.

 _Friend?'_

Looking up at the moon, I stared at it for a while as I allowed the silence to wash over me, but I furrowed my brows again when he clearly reminded me of our little agreement _, "Remember what I said, I'll watch your back"_

Did he step in because he felt obligated in helping me, to protect me even when I'm off field as long as I shield Isabel and Farlan on our travels. Frowning, I recalled how I stepped in earlier when Isabel was dealing with those bastards during training and I beat the crap out of them right there and then. I needed to help her because she isn't just my roommate or just my teammate, but because she's my friend.

Closing my eyes, sighing under my breath as I realized how the whole chain reaction was caused because I defended a friend and surely if it wasn't for him then I would've met the a troubling fate.

"Hey, I knew you'll be up here," I heard Farlan's voice along with his foot steps as he walked over to me, "Thought you'll be piss off for cleaning the whole mess hall."

He stopped a few feet away from me, staring up at the sky as he crossed his arms while sparing a glance towards me, "Like being out here?"

I sighed, nodding before replying back to him, "It clears my head..." Smiling, I stared up at the sky, closing my eyes for a moment as I felt the breeze before looking back up to the sky again, "Reminds me of being outdoors and looking at the moon... I can imagine the people looking at that same moon in a whole different place."

"Never thought about that,"

Chuckling, turning over to him as she answered his questions, "And the whole mess hall thing. I hated it and I wanted to get out of that cursed room," Shaking my head, I offered my apologizes for my absents for skipping dinner, "So sorry about not being there."

"Understandable," Waving it off, he looked up at the sky for one more time before motioning the me to follow, "It's getting late and sleep sounds like a good idea."

Glancing back up at the moon, I smiled faint before nodding as I followed him, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The cadets were all gathered, all being informed of the removal of three cadets which were the ones to attack the rogue. Basically being reminded about the rules and behaviors that won't be tolerated by the scouts. Everyone was lined up in rows with many having their arms folded behind their backs as they awaited their Commander to speak up.

Isabel raised a brow, looking over to Levi and Farlan before glancing over to Tsuki. The red head furrowed her brows, not understanding why they were called out nor what their Commander wanted to talk to them about. Farlan kept a calm expression, watching how the Commander walked in front of the large group with Erwin by his side and he waited for the explanation that everyone was dying for.

"We called you all here today, so I can remind those who are new or choose to forget our rules," Frowning, his voice was stern as he lectured the whole corps, reminding everyone of their expectations, "We will not tolerate such behaviors that were brought to our attention last night."

Bringing up the incident that caused him to call everyone out in hopes to prevent another incident and firmly state the examine punishment for those who fail to comply, "We expelled three Cadets and removed them from these grounds, so let that be a warning to all of you."

Her eyes widen when she heard what happened and Tsuki glanced over to Levi, who didn't seem fazed at the information and she discovered that he was the one to rat the three cadets out. She knew that only he was aware of what happened and it made sense for him to tell the Commander about what happened, yet he showed no reaction towards it.

Erwin spoke up, raising his voice so everyone heard him as he clearly stated, "Those who violate any of our rules or show such behaviors then there will be serious consequences."

Commander Shadis frowned before yelling at the corps, "Understood?"

Everyone stood up straight, giving their salute while shouting back in unison, "Yes Sir!"

Turning away, Shadis shouted over his shoulder as Erwin followed him back inside after disbanding their small gathering, "You are all dismiss to return to your duties!"

Everyone began to go their separate ways, many went back to their duties and others continued on with whatever they were doing before this. The four cadets walked together and Isabel was the first the break the silence, "Dude that's insane! Weren't they the ones causing trouble yesterday?"

Looking over to the red head, Farlan shrugged, "Most likely, but they were asking for it."

Walking behind them, Tsuki folded her arms across her chest as she thought back to the incident and she glanced to her side to see Levi, "You did it?"

"Those bastards deserved what was coming to them," Frowning to himself, not sparing a glance towards the rogue as he reminded her, "I hate scumbags like them."

Chuckling, she smiled to herself as her eyes looked over to find Hanji and Mike waiting for them. Surely, they will be having a training session again and Tsuki knew that she'll do her best to improve. Glancing over to him, "Thank you."

Hanji waved at the group while Mike sighed under his breath once everyone arrived, he quickly cut to the chase to what the squad will be doing. Which involved getting close and personal with Titans once again. It'll serve to help Tsuki practice along with the group in handling Titans and it allows Hanji to collect some information. Disbanding once their Captain dismissed them and they all went to prepare their horses and gear before heading out. The squad were ready to face any challenges that went their way and they'll work together to show what they're made of.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed, followed/favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciated it, for taking some of your time to leave some feedback! I also love how I just noticed the same username has favorited this new story that I've been working on along with my other two fics. That really took me by surprise to see that there are connections between those who liked my fics. I'll take some time to write the next chap since I'll be doing a time skip in Chap 4 and I'll provided enough content until the next update.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **3rd Pov**

It was another free day for the group, but she knew that there might be a chance she'll be called for something alone. So the rogue took the chance to ride towards the near by woods, her eyes skimmed the area around her until she stopped at the entrance of the woods. Stepping off, guiding her horse beside her as she wonder pass the trees and the rogue stopped to tie the horse down to a tree. Tsuki patted the creature before leaving it behind as she continued on by herself and the rogue kept her eyes open.

She hasn't seen the others since the rogue did her morning routine then checked in with Erwin before heading out. The man appeared to be fine since he trusted that she'll return without a doubt and Tsuki was glad to get away for a while which he understood. So she decided to sit down and write in her journal while spending some time outdoors without some type of training.

Walking through the woods, the rogue held her notebook securely as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes blinked the moment she saw a few flowers, following the path through as the ground slowly became covered by the fallen flowers, leaves and the rogue looked up to see the trees. Tsuki froze as she watched how a few more petals fell along with some leaves as they fell gracefully through the air and a smile caressed her lips as she giggled to herself at how lucky she was to stumble upon such sight. Continuing through, her eyes wondered until she found herself to be fully submerge into the woods and trees surrounded her.

Tsuki looked up to see some form of canopy cover an area which she decided to sit underneath. Leaning against the tree, her eyes remain glued above her as she noticed how the sunlight slipped through the cracks between the trees. Smiling, her eyes soften before sighing under her breath as she picked up one of the many fallen flowers.

Shutting her eyes, dropping the flower as she took in a deep breath and allowed the silences to consume her. It was peaceful, opening her notebook as she began to write down into it, but the rogue stopped once her mind wondered back an old memory.

Smiling sadly, the rogue hummed to herself as she recalled an old song her mother would sing and she'll join her. The two would sit outside under the moonlight as they sang together, but she could only remember bits and pieces of the song.

"... _Beneath the twilight will the world still hear their cries_..." Shutting her eyes, bringing the notebook against her chest as she whispered, " _Only our silence can light up the way_..."

Chuckling, she opened her eyes as she felt tears build up in her eyes when she saw the light shine down onto the ground in front of her, "... _Knowing that we would pay a price_ ," Shaking her head, she could recall the way her mother's voice would sooth her and Tsuki sighed, "... _When we left the things we loved behind_."

Opening up her notebook, continuing to write down her thoughts revolving around Titans, but she'll close her eyes again as she hummed to herself once more. A faint smile appeared as another piece of the song came back to her, " _Blessing those with the will to fight,_ " Looking down onto the ground as she curled her fingers into the grass as she whispered, " _Crushing those who would let it die_..."

Sighing, Tsuki leaned back against the tree once more taking a moment of silence as her mind wondered back to the times her mother played the song. Humming, the rogue took in a deep breath before murmuring, " _Their light left abandoned,_ " A sad smile caressed her lips before opening her notebook once more as she continued to write as she whispered to herself, "... _falling victim to the storm_..."

Chuckling, she never paid much attention to the words back then when she was merely a child, but now with only pieces of the song it made sense. Turning the page, continuing to dot down the things that bothered her from her encounters with the Titans. Yet her mind wondered back to the song, how her mother would sing it to her and now it only fueled her to help her comrades.

Curling her fingers tightly around the pencil and she laughed bitterly at how she understand the song now when she was older. Muttering to herself, "Even then... I was never meant to have a normal life even if I tried..." Shaking her head again, moving her hand across the paper as she wrote while whispering, "Still I'm left here to fight in a war that I have no desire to take part."

Allowing another sigh to escape her lips, she leaned over as she continued to write down in her journal, "I'm fighting to help those who have shown the passion in their hearts, fighting for a cause they believe in, and for whose who gave up theirs for us to live."

Sitting in silence again, Tsuki kept writing in the journal before she switched into drawing a few images that she hasn't been able to get out of her mind. Furrowing her brows to herself once she felt something shift in her surrounding which made her pause for a moment.

Closing the journal while calling out, "I know you're there."

Frowning the moment she recognized who was roaming around and she tilted her head at the cadet, "How long have you been there?" Shaking her head, the rogue pointed the pencil at him, "Actually... Why are you here?"

He crossed his arms, not caring much to the rogue's questions as he responded, "Does it matter?"

Tsuki sighed under her breath, returning her attention to her journal as she continued to write, but the rogue raised a brow over to him, "It does actually," Shaking her head, returning her eyes on the journal, "If anything I would say you're being a creep."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, frowning at her words as he walked over to the tree across the rogue, but he refused to sit on the ground. Looking around, squinting his eyes as he finally took a look above him and Levi brought a hand up to provide some shade. Turning away, he narrowed his eyes at how the rogue continued to write in a notebook in the middle of the woods without much care in the world.

Walking around the area, he looked down at the ground to see flowers and leaves litter the place. He frowned to himself before muttering, "Do you intend to get yourself killed out here brat?"

Shrugging, Tsuki shut her journal before laying down onto the ground and she placed the notebook on her chest. Her eyes were glued to how the sky looked between the trees and leaves, the rogue sighed, "I'll be grateful to die on these kind of grounds."

Looking over to him, she saw how he sent her a glare and Tsuki chuckled, "I'm partially kidding," Setting her eyes at the sky before asking again, "So you're not going to share why you're here?"

Leaning against the tree, he looked bored before answering her question, "That blonde bastard sent me to get you."

Furrowing her eyes brows, she looked over to him, "Mike?"

"No, the other blonde bastard," Levi frowned slightly to himself, "Told me to drag you back since you've been out too long."

Tsuki sighed, "You mean Erwin, well I'm not surprised to hear that," Shutting her eyes before stating, "I honestly don't know how long I've been out here anyways."

Raising a brow before suggesting, "You should lay down and enjoy the silence before heading back."

Uncrossing his arms, Levi looked down at the rogue unamused at how she refuses to get up. Glancing towards the ground, frowning as he even consider laying on the ground and he muttered back, "I'm not getting on that filthy ground."

"Suit yourself," Shrugging, the rogue simply commented back as she closed her eyes again, "And it's called nature. Deal with it."

There wasn't any more words exchanged between the two cadets, the rogue laid across the ground in silences while the other cadet remain standing as he continued to wonder around for a bit. He frowned at how the rogue wasn't giving a damn at the orders for her to return and Levi wasn't going to deal with Erwin or any of the officers because she took her time.

Tsuki raised a brow, listening carefully at the sounds surrounding her and she knew that the cadet was pacing around until she decided to get up. The rogue was surprised that he hasn't just dragged her back yet, so she just continued to lay on the ground. She sighed under her breath and Tsuki found herself wondering back to an old memory that managed to resurface.

 _Flashback:_

 _The three children laid across the cool grass, staring up towards the sky as the oldest boy pointed up at the stars as he laughed, "Look it's Orion's belt."_

 _Tsuki smiled, glancing over to her brother who rested his hand back against his chest, but she frowned slightly when the girl noticed how he struggled to breath for a moment. However, he brushed it aside, hiding it from them as he smiled over to his siblings, "Tsuki, the moon is waning and surely it's the time to let go before a new beginning," His eyes soften, "We'll see the new moon soon."_

 _"Hoshi?" The white haired girl turned her attention back to the stars as she whispered, "Are you afraid?"_

 _The second boy frowned at his sister's question before sitting up, "Big brother isn't afraid of anything!"_

 _"Haru, we're all afraid of something," The brown haired boy chuckled before he went silent, glancing over to his sister, "No... I'm not afraid to leave so early, but I do fear what will become of you and everyone once I'm gone."_

 _Sitting up, the girl's eyes soften as she watched her brother close his eyes and Tsuki couldn't help, but feel sad. Moving closer to him while her other brother soon laid beside the boy. She wrapped an arm around Hoshi, "Don't worry, brother, you'll be watching us from the stars."_

 _Tsuki glanced over to see that Haru also wrapped an arm around their brother before looking up at the sky, "We'll see you every night."_

 _A smile caressed his lips, looking between his siblings as he laughed before his eyes soften once they rested on the star filled night. Hoshi sighed under his breath before accepting their embrace as he reassured the two, "I'll always watch you," Smiling again as he leaned his head against Tsuki's, "I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to watch over you two."_

 _Tsuki shut her eyes, curling her fingers as she smiled at his words, "Love you big brother."_

 _A faint chuckled escaped from Haru's lips as he shook his head slightly before resting it against his brother's shoulder, "Tomorrow lets go horse back riding?"_

 _"We have to ask mother first," He mumbled before shutting his eyes again, but he nodded before sparing another glance to the girl, "I know you like to go, so I'll try."_

 _The girl smiled at him, "Thank you Hoshi."_

The rogue chuckled under her breath before glancing over to see that Levi ended up on the ground somewhere away from her. He just laid there in silence, frowning to himself as if he was contemplating something or even planning a murder by the way he just sighed in annoyance.

Tsuki returned her attention above her as she called out over to her comrade, "So how's the filthy ground?"

Not even answering the question and instead he retorted back while sending a glare over to the rogue,"If that bastard complains or anyone starts spouting shit because I took forever to drag your dumb ass back then I'll make sure you suffer too."

"I'll explain myself," Shrugging, she'll handle any issue if it arises, but the rogue wondered about the others who she hasn't heard from yet, "Where's the others?"

Levi sighed, squinting his eyes for a moment when the sun shined down on him and he shut his eyes before bluntly stating, "That idiot bad mouthed an officer, so she's stuck cleaning horse crap," Shrugging, he didn't say much about his other friend, but he merely mentioned, "Farlan is somewhere, probably in the library."

"Then they dragged you out to get me," Tsuki smiled at how her roommate managed to get into trouble so early, chuckling as she commented, "Again with the trouble."

"A pain in the ass that's what you are," Clicking his tongue in annoyance as he harshly responded back to the rogue.

Tsuki shut her eyes, fingers brushing over her notebook as she remembered another piece of the song. Releasing a deep breath as she opened her eyes to see the light slip through the cracks, " _Will the sun rise when I awake_ ," Her eyes soften as the clouds passed over the sun, blocking it from view as it cast a shadow above them and the rogue whispered under her breath, " _Or will it fade out_..."

Shutting her eyes, the rogue curled her fingers over the journal when another piece came up in her memories. Frowning, she stared up through the leaves and the rogue whispered to herself, "... _Find the truth within the lies_..."

Levi didn't say anything, narrowing his eyes up at the sky as he watched another leaf fall from the tree and he brushed off another leaf from his shoulder before commenting, "If anything that idiot should get some lessons from you. Lucky enough she hasn't pulled that stupid stunt lately."

Tilting her head, looking over to him as she questioned, "Stunt?"

He sighed under his breath, shaking his head as he stared at the sky carefully watching the clouds move away before he frowned at the thought, "She won't shut her mouth, 'singing' if you can call it that, but that's what she was trained to do. Won't stop until she gets food."

Glaring over to her the moment he heard how the rogue was just laughing, he raised a brow at her before frowning since she hasn't experience the torture of Isabel's singing, "You think it's funny? You'll wish you were deaf once you hear that shit."

"It can't be that bad," Still laughing at how serious he was about it, so she shrugged her shoulders while replying, "But I'll take your word."

He stood up, brushing off the leaves and any dirt from his uniform before standing over the rogue. Crossing his arms as he stared down at her with a bored expression, "Get up already, brat," Levi didn't wait for her as he walked off towards the horse and he glanced over his shoulder to see that the rogue indeed got up.

"Fine."

* * *

Erwin took a small squad under his command, consisting of Tsuki, Hanji and Mike so they could test the girl's ability a bit more. He wanted to note down her progress in person and he gave instructions to the other two not to step in until the last second if the rogue fails to maintain control. Mike and Hanji were both aware of what they need to do while leaving the rogue in the dark.

Tsuki didn't say anything, following her superiors, she glanced over to Erwin who was leading this test session with Mike and Hanji as company as well to provide the rogue with some support if needed. Originally, it was only Mike who will be joining, but Hanji insisted on taking part since she really wanted to watch the cadet in action. So Erwin allowed her to tag along if she didn't pull any insane stunts like before.

She wasn't told much about the objective, but the rogue already knew it must be about using her ability. Tsuki looked over to see Erwin motioning over to them as they entered the woods. The rogue kept her attention ahead of her, waiting for their next instructions as they went down the path and she snapped her eyes over to Erwin when he spoke up.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the cadet before revealing the only instructions for the training session, "Church, you'll be left on your own. Act on your instincts," Motioning over towards the other two scouts, "We'll be here to provide support if anything were to occur."

Her eyes widen, nodding as she replied, "Understood."

They continued to ride through the woods on horse, Tsuki sighed under her breath as she felt a Titan or Titans appear to be near by. She furrowed her brows, debating if she should continue on by horse or switch to maneuver gear and the rogue knew that it was all up to her decision on what her next action was. Glancing over towards the others, watching how they remain calm as they chose to keeping riding forward, but she noticed how Mike informed the others of the Titans.

Curling her fingers, taking a deep breath before her eyes flashed to their yellow tone the moment one of the Titans appeared from the trees. Moving the beast forward, through the trees along side the squad before she finally activated her maneuver gear.

Maintaining a firm grip over the Titan, launching her gear as she flew over it when she quickly handled the second Titan that emerged between the trees. Tsuki motioned the Titans to follow her as she arranged the two 10 meters into position so she could finish it off. Taking a deep breath, flying through the air as she finally placed the two Titans beside each other before drawing her blades out. Narrowing her eyes, launching her gear into tree as she breezed through and twirled around the moment she cut into the nape of the first Titan. Not even a second afterwards, the rogue slit the second Titan's neck before her eyes returned to their blue shade.

Landing against the tree, Tsuki stared down at the two Titans as their bodies begin to degenerate and the rogue released a heavy sigh. Glancing over to the others who watched her carefully, but they continued on ahead and the rogue moved again. Digging her hooks into the next tree as she estimated the right distances so she could land onto her horse properly.

Hanji grinned widely before commenting, "That was so exciting to watch, you handled two Titans while maneuvering with your gear!"

Tsuki didn't say anything in return, her eyes shifted over to see if Erwin had any reaction, but the man didn't appear to show any clear expression about her actions. Sighing, the rogue continued to ride through until they began to turn back through a different path in hopes they'll run into another Titan.

Mike looked over his shoulder, motioning to the rogue to prepare herself and she only nodded since she also felt the Titan near by. Narrowing her eyes when realizing it's a 5 meter Titan that revealed itself from in between some trees. The cadet eyes flashed to the different color as she easily took control of the smaller Titan and she hopped off her horse.

Soaring through the air, swiftly turning as she brought her blades out as she prepared herself to slay the Titan. Focusing her attention on it, restricting any sudden movements before going in for the kill. Cutting into the skin precisely, watching how the body fell forward seconds after launching her hooks into a different tree before allowing herself to land onto her horse.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes remain on the Titan and she saw how only it's skeleton began to show through it's muscle and skin while it quickly degenerated. Her eyes widen, turning over to the blonde who shouted out his orders. The rogue placed her full attention on Erwin when he glanced over to her, "We'll be turning and ending this session."

Nodding, not saying a word as she rode up towards Mike who spoke up, "You've been improving."

The rogue smiled, sighing under her breath as she replied, "It's getting easier."

Hanji pulled up beside the girl, "If you can do that here with two at a time then certainly it'll help us on an expedition!" Glancing over to Mike, the woman chuckled, "It'll decease the number of casualties."

Tsuki raised a brow, wondering if she'll be able to control a hand full of Titans while taking part on maneuver gear, but the rogue wasn't aware of the average rate of casualties. All she knew was that there is a large number of scouts who never return from their first expedition and there isn't many that survived for so long, so she surprised to see people like Erwin and Shadis among those who are senior members of the scouts.

Looking up at the sky the moment they exited the woods, Tsuki stared at the clear blue sky as they passed through the empty plains and the rogue looked around her surroundings. Her eyes caught sight of how the grass swayed with the wind that brushed through her hair and she smiled. Closing her eyes, accepting the feeling of how the wind caressed her skin as they rode forward and Tsuki ran a hand through her horse's black mane.

Glancing over to the distance, wondering where her abandon village was located and she couldn't help herself from thinking of the ghost town it must be. Sighing, she shook her head before shifting her attention ahead of her, following the others while the thought crossed her mind, _This feeling is something I haven't felt when I was in the training camp..._ Picking up her pace, riding along side Hanji while trailing Erwin who remain in front of the group, _Maybe the Survey Corps will be good for me..._

* * *

The rogue decided to relax in the library after arriving from her training session that Erwin led and she thought it'll be a good idea to sit down in silence, writing down in her journal before meeting anyone. Tsuki sat in the back, away from everyone as she cracked her notebook open and began to dot down everything that she experienced earlier. Sighing, she'll quickly sketch down the Titans that she encountered along with a few side notes.

Her attention soon shifted over to another cadet who was glancing over towards her direction. Tsuki tilted her head, she hasn't seen the woman before and most certainly the cadet was trying to be stealthy, but the rogue already knew that she was being watched. Tsuki furrowed her brows when she began to actually point out a few traits from the cadet, she had short black hair that was parted to the right side, lightly tanned skin, and gold colored eyes. The rogue squinted her eyes, taking noticed that the young woman had a small patch of freckles across her cheeks.

It annoyed the rogue slightly when cadets or other people look at her as if she's some type of rare creature or freak. Yet Tsuki didn't know what to say to the woman since she's searching for a book, but will sneak another glance to the rogue.

Before Tsuki could call her out or question her, Hanji appeared from around the corner and sat down at the table across from the rogue. The brown haired woman smiled the moment she noticed the notebook in the cadet's hands, "You're actually using it! I'm glad that it's some help for you," Raising a brow before asking, "Anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Setting her pencil down, yet she kept glancing over to the black haired woman who continued to look over to her and the rogue asked Hanji a question in regards to the cadet. Furrowing her brows, "Do you know who that cadet is?"

Hanji turned around, chuckling when the cadet jumped before turning the corner as she disappeared from their view. Returning her attention back to the rogue, "Oh, that's Ilse Langnar and she was probably studying you since the whole controlling Titans rumor began to spread slowly among the rest of the cadets." Waving it aside as she stated, "She probably hasn't seen you before and doesn't feel like bothering you."

"Oh! That reminds me, I gotta ask her a few things!" Standing up, quickly leaving the rogue as she chased down the woman, "Bye Tsuki."

She watched the strange woman run off, gaining a few looks from other scouts who turned at the noise that erupted from Hanji. The rogue sighed under her breath, returning her attention back to her journal as she tried to enjoy the silence a bit longer before heading off to find the others.

Glancing out the window, she looked down onto the grounds to see that Isabel was horse back riding with a few different cadets and the rogue smiled at how the red head was enjoying her time. Turning back, shutting her eyes as she leaned against the palm of her hand while lightly tabbing her pencil against the side of her head. Furrowing her brows the moment she felt someone sit down across from her, tilting her head before she opened her eyes to find the dirty blonde cadet setting a book down.

Farlan smiled, opening up the book he picked out while speaking to the rogue, "Heard about your training session. How'd it go?"

Tsuki sighed, leaning back in her chair, "It went smoothly, got to control two Titans at the same time while maneuvering my gear," Crossing her arms, glancing back towards the window again, "I'll be trying to handle a few more at a time while actually being in action."

Shaking her head, continuing to write down into her journal, "What were you up to?"

Shrugging, the young man didn't remove his eyes from the book as he answered back, "Nothing much, I was coming and going from here." Chuckling, Farlan glanced up at the rogue, "Isabel got herself in trouble earlier and Levi went to go get you, so I thought it's best to just read."

Her eyes shifted back to him, holding back her own laughter since many of the other scouts probably want to enjoy the silence. Her pencil from continuing to skim across the paper, "Levi told me about it earlier, said something about Isabel bad mouthing an officer," Pointing the pencil at him, "He mentioned you were around and assumed you were here."

"She was just let off the hook a while ago, so she went off to the stables straight away," Farlan sighed under his breath, "It was a nice day today."

Tsuki smiled to herself, returning her attention back to her journal as she continued to fill the notebook with everything that goes through her mind after each training session. Glancing over to Farlan, she saw how he was focused in reading his book. Yet she was glad to have him around even if they weren't going to talk, but it comforting to just have someone around to enjoy the silence with.

The two cadets continued to read or write in silence, neither of them speaking or moving as they continued to keep their attention busy with what they were doing. Tsuki would occasionally pause to rethink or to glance out the window while Farlan would frown to himself randomly as a thought would cross his mind. In the end, the two remain in silence until it was dinner time then they'll regroup with the other two down in the mess hall, but for now they wanted to appreciate the peaceful moment that they don't have enough of.

* * *

It was another day, doing the usual routine as the squad roamed the plains in order to improve their skills along with providing the rogue more time to practice. Mike led the group while the other cadets followed behind and this time Hanji didn't tag along since she was already busy with a few other things. Everything was perfectly fine as they continued to proceed through the whole routine of riding across the plains in order to run into some Titans.

Tsuki glanced over to the others, but she finally felt something and she knew that there were a few Titans up head over the horizon. Releasing a deep breath as she collected herself before shouting over to the others, informing them of their upcoming foe, "Titans!"

"Fall back, we're only to act when she provides the signal!" Mike shouted before he fell back into formation along side the other cadets while the rogue prepared herself for a moment before heading off ahead of them.

However, Tsuki glanced over to Levi who commented on the strategy that he has so little faith on. He didn't hold any emotion in his voice, but the others managed to hear him when he spoke out, "This plan is absurd."

Frowning at how he didn't believe in her, selling her short, doubting that she'll be capable of handling two Titans and it only pissed her off. How he doesn't trust that their Squad Leader knew what he was doing and it irritated her. The rogue continued to keep at his pace, not following her Captain's orders as she called her comrade out and putting him on the spot. If anything, the others trusted her and her judgment on what to do for their sake, but she needed to know where the black haired cadet stood at according to his faith on her.

"Do you trust me?" Tsuki stared at him, riding along side him as she waited for a answer before taking actions that could possible fail and cost them greatly. Giving him a stern look, "Levi!"

Narrowing his eyes, glancing over to his friends and Captain before darting his eyes towards the two Titans heading their way. Thinking to himself, he could feel their eyes on him and certainly his friends where trying to persuade him into putting his trust in the rogue. Frowning to himself as he took account with everything they went through, sighing under his breath before responding back to the rogue, "I trust you, brat. Just don't eat shit."

Sighing, nodding back at him before taking off ahead while keeping her eyes on the two Titans. Taking a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she brought a hand up and within seconds her eyes snapped open to reveal the strange yellow shade. Carefully maneuvering the two large beast into her grasps, she kept a steady pace while slowing and restricting any sudden movements from the Titans. Dropping her hand, Tsuki motioned to the group to follow through their plan as she pulled the rein back, bringing her horse to a stop while keeping a firm hold over the Titans.

Mike and Farlan worked together to take down the Titan to the left while Levi and Isabel handled the Titan on the right. Meanwhile, Tsuki kept her full attention on the Titans and only moving her hand to contain their arms to their sides as they continued to move forward, but it gave everyone a safe bet on taking them down.

Circling them for a bit until she saw how the two pairs quickly moved towards the napes of the Titans and she rode back between the Titans as she moved back towards the direction the Titans appeared. Glancing over her shoulder to see that the Titans began to degenerate while the four scouts mounted their horses quickly. The rogue sighed as she controlled the next Titan that appeared, not waiting for the group as she jumped into action since she wishes to be part of taking the risks of getting close to the Titans.

Narrowing her yellowish eyes, hoping off her horse as she launched her gear into action, commanding the Titan to extend its arm so the hooks dug into its skin. Swiftly moving through the air, she motioned the Titan tilt its head down, exposing its nape clearer when the rogue finally twirled while adding more strength into her arms as she cut through its skin. Blinking, her blue eyes darted over to the group that arrived to the scene as she landed onto the ground and Tsuki skid a bit before releasing a heavy sigh once the Titan fell.

Isabel waved at the rogue, guiding the cadet's horse beside her as they reached Tsuki. The other two cadets were close beside the red head. Mike led the group towards the rogue, stopping as he merely gave her a nod of approval since he knows she's improving. Farlan chuckled since he was impressed that the rogue was stepping up her game meanwhile Levi kept his natural bored expression as he stopped beside his friend.

"Magnolia take her horse," Mike pulled the rein while bringing his horse to a stop, ordering a few of the cadets while motioning the rogue to move, "Tsuki, you'll rest up through our ride back."

Tsuki nodded back to the blonde before she looked over to her horse that will be handled by Isabel and the rogue sighed under her breath before looking up to the horse that stopped beside her. She saw the familiar bored expression that stared down at her as he bluntly spoke up, "I'll babysit the brat."

Mike nodded, motioning his horse around as he called back, "Ackerman, I trust you won't do anything rash," With that being said he moved forward with the red head following behind, but he frowned slightly as he spared a glance towards Levi who retorted back with a comment.

Frowning, he glared over to their Captain as he bit back, "What do you think I am?"

Farlan frowned at his friend's tone, scolding the cadet as he passed him while remaining him to check himself, "Levi!"

Raising a brow, he didn't seem bothered at the reaction, "What?"

"Don't cause trouble now," The dirty haired cadet merely glanced over his shoulder before heading off along side with Isabel since the red head was already ahead of them.

Tsuki tilted her head at the black haired cadet, mounting his horse while looking over to him, "You certainly like to talk back a lot."

Not bothering to spare a look towards the rogue, Levi motioned his horse to proceed and follow the others when he knew that the cadet settled herself properly. Muttering back as he picked up the speed to catch up with the rest of the squad, "Shut it, brat."

Pulling her green hood over her, Tsuki looked over his shoulder as they proceed with their objective of returning to base. Shutting her eyes, draping an arm over the cadet before allowing herself to take a break as the squad continued. The rogue was soon found asleep while the others continued to travel through the plains in silence, Farlan kept glancing around every now and then to see if there were any Titans around. While Mike kept his attention ahead of them, leading the group forward and the red head kept pace since she was in charge of handling the rogue's horse.

Levi followed close beside the red head, keeping in mind not to wake the rogue up since she's the one keeping them out of trouble for the meantime. Frowning, feeling annoyed at how they still haven't gotten back yet and it appears they'll have a smooth ride back, but it's too soon for comfort. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw how the rogue's face was hidden into his shoulder along with most of the cape's hood shielding her away.

However the silence couldn't last too long the moment they took noticed of the Titans that came into view at the horizon ahead of them. Narrowing his eyes, Levi swore under his breath at the fact that only a few of them were suitable to take them on, but yet their Captain didn't seem bothered at the sighting. The blonde ignored them, continuing on until one the cadets called out to inform the group and in hopes to hear Mike's next set of orders.

Isabel was the one to shout when she spotted a few more of the giant beasts that they need to eliminate, "Titans!"

Mike shouted over to the cadets, keeping a calm expression while informing the group not to panic or react to their upcoming foes, "Don't break formation!"

Farlan glanced over to the rogue, finding that she was sound asleep and he looked back to their Captain, "Should we wake-"

The blonde ahead of them simply cut the cadet's sentence off as he firmly stated, "No!"

Frowning, he shook his head as he tried to reason with the man, "But-!"

Isabel rode up beside her friend, shouting at him as she smirked at how he appears to be troubled, "We can handle them without her! So stop worrying Farlan!"

"Idiots, she's the one keeping them still. Look around you, they're not moving," Levi didn't move his attention any where, passing the two cadets as he retorted back to the pair, "Think before panicking."

"Church, you and I will handle the Titans while they're in this state," Mike looked over to the dirty blonde, ordering the cadet while disbanding from the group, "Understood?"

His eyes darted over to their commanding officer, Farlan nodded while taking a deep breath before following behind the man, "Uh- Yes sir!"

Mike faced the direction of the red head and motioning her to stay near the other cadet who held the rogue in his possession, "Magnolia, provide support for Ackerman in case things get out of hands."

"Yes sir!" Smiling, nodding her head before falling back a bit until she was beside Levi, "I got you big bro!"

Levi glanced over to the red head who moved beside him, but he sighed under his breath, "If anything, I'll save your ass if it blows up on our faces," Sparing a glance to the rogue who remain asleep and he made sure not to drop her now since they're taking action against the Titans.

"Have a little more faith in us, bro," She laughed, glancing over to see how their friend was following orders from their Captain and she looked back to Levi, "Farlan is still a little chicken about the Titans."

His expression remain indifferent, moving forward as they left the other two behind, but Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, "Brat, you think you're all tough? Don't be too rash."

The red head jumped as she saw that Mike and Farlan took down the Titans, the girl shouted out in excitement, "Hey, looks like they got it!"

"Shut it!" He bit back at the red head, trying to keep the white haired cadet asleep along with making sure she doesn't fall off and he sighed under his breath when he saw the look in Isabel's eyes.

Isabel mumbled back before glancing over to the rogue, "Sorry about that."

Shaking his head, following beside the girl while keeping the rogue secured as he glanced over to Isabel before sparing a look over to Mike, "I don't want to hear shit spouting out his mouth if we wake up the rogue," Frowning to himself, he continued to move forward while having the red head follow close as the others were soon catching up to them.

The red head stared at the rogue for a while, furrowing her brows slightly before turning over to Levi and the girl asked, "Do you ever wonder how she does it? Do you think she gets nightmares?"

Not moving his attention as he simply retorted back, "You tell me, you sleep in the same room with her."

"I never see her in the morning or at night," Isabel frowned to herself, tilting her head while revealing a few things about the rogue, "I'm asleep before she is and I wake up to see that she's gone. Lately I hear faint sounds, but not loud enough to wake me up."

Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if the rogue was exhausting herself with the lack of sleep, but he didn't bother entangling any further into the rogue's personal affairs since Levi only wants to accomplish his own goals and abandon the corps quickly. However, it's proving to be difficult with each day passing and surely the others will now take the rogue into consideration as well.

Frowning, he glanced down to the arm that was draped over his shoulder which belonged to the rogue, "Whatever she sees isn't all that pretty. If anything we're lucky not to see the crap in those shit heads," From the corner of his eye he saw that Farlan finally caught up with them along side Mike and the group began to move forward together.

* * *

They all sat at the table, enjoying their time away from duties, eating, or simply wanting to talk to one another without having some authority figure watching them carefully. It's been one hell of a day and they're glad it'll be over soon so they could sleep whatever troubles away before facing them another day. Farlan was chuckling at how the red head was trying to gain some form of praise out of Levi, who didn't bat any eye nor removed his attention from the tea he was enjoying. The rogue smiled at how Isabel then began to explain a few things about the underground while Farlan added or cleared a few details and Levi would comment on some or merely roll his eyes on some topics.

Tsuki began to reveal what she had to deal with during her time in the Academy that everyone was required to go through in order to become a solider within the three branches. She envied how the three of them skipped that step since it's something she wished to never have dealt with. She explained how it was hell after reaching some point, but the rogue didn't want to mention any details revolving around her isolation during her time on the camp grounds.

The four of them continued to talk among themselves until their attention turned over to see that Hanji decided to drop down beside the rogue and making her own spot with the group. The brown haired woman ignored or didn't notice the looks she gained from the three cadets while the rogue simply stared at her in confusion.

Hanji revealed a bag before tossing it to the red head and the woman chuckled, "Thought you'll like some candy," Her eyes landed on the others as she leaned against her hand, "So whatcha talking about?"

Isabel's eyes lit up, searching through the bag and she stared at the strange new pieces of candy that she hasn't came across. Sticking her tongue out at Farlan who gave her a face at how easily persuaded she was, but the red head didn't care as she took a piece of the sweets before offering only one to her friend. Farlan narrowed his eyes slightly before accepting it and Isabel glanced between whoever was speaking, not really paying much attention as she chewed on the candy.

Tsuki smiled faintly at how the red head seems to enjoy the sweets she received from Hanji, but her attention shifted over to see that Levi was making it clear that he didn't want to have the brown haired scout sitting at their table. None of the less, he was simply annoyed by her absurd nature as he recalled the few moments that Hanji acted out so impulsive which could've killed anyone.

The two bickered among themselves but Hanji didn't seem to take it too harsh, she would laugh at how he'll call her names and the others just sat there watching them. Hanji looked over her shoulder, smiling over to her friend as she called out, "Mike! Over here!"

Farlan couldn't help himself from face palming while Levi's expression darken and the rogue sighed under her breath. Isabel leaned against her hand, taking another piece of candy as her eyes would wonder around the mess hall and she would take account of the different cadets, but her attention returned the moment Mike sat down at their table.

Hanji chuckled, patting the blonde's shoulder, "Isn't this great! It's like a team building exercise, huh?"

"I rather be dead," Retorting back at her comment, Levi frowned at the woman but from the corner of his eye he saw Farlan scolding him and the re-known thug looked away as he took another sip of his tea. Yet he still muttered under his breath, "This is utter shit."

"Changing tables I see."

Everyone turned to see Erwin standing there and Mike moved aside to allow the man to sit down with them. Tsuki switched sides since Hanji also moved and the rogue decided it was best to sit across them. Taking a seat beside the black haired cadet who only scowled at the blonde man and Tsuki glanced between the group.

Farlan didn't show much emotion across his face, but the rogue could tell that he wasn't pleased to be sitting among the scouts and none of the less the one who caused them trouble. Isabel narrowed her eyes slightly, keeping an eye on the three scouts carefully since it was unexpected to have them sit with them.

It was awkward for a moment, no one really saying a word until Hanji spoke up as she dragged the rogue into the conservation which she soon pulled Farlan, who didn't want to speak with the scouts. The three began to talk about a few things such as some books since the brown haired woman saw the two cadets in the library then Erwin entered the conservation.

The four spoke for a moment before the topic changed to the training sessions which gotten Levi to speak up which only gained him a glare from Mike. The temporary squad leader commented a few suggestions that were thrown around and it only received a few retorts from the black haired cadet.

Tsuki changed the subject since she and surely the others didn't want to see any issues raise between the two men. The rogue mentioned how she seem to notice the drive that most of the scouts have and Erwin began to explain a few things with Mike and Hanji adding their opinions. This caught Isabel's attention, she listened carefully to their conservation and without thinking she jumped in which gained her a look from her friends.

Farlan commented how they didn't have the same set passion that the others were motivated for and Levi bluntly remained the scouts that they were dragged here, so he didn't really give a damn. This only earned him a few looks from the table and Isabel then gave her thoughts which only distant herself from the plan her and her friends were trying to do.

The rogue also commented on how she doesn't share the same values that the others had and all she wanted was to help those who yearn to see the outer walls. She kicked the cadet beside her when he was about to retort back, but instead he glared at her while Hanji switched the topic about upcoming expedition.

Hanji clasped her hands together as she stared at the four recruits, "Surely with your help we'll improve our findings!"

Mike gave a slight nod while Erwin simply looked over to Levi and the rogue since the two were valuable players in archiving the next step of freeing humanity. He glanced over to the other cadets and he knew that if they followed Levi's orders then without a doubt they'll be great asset as well. The four recruits didn't say anything in return to Hanji's statement as they sat there in silence until the scouts began to dismiss themselves.

Erwin excused himself from the table and Mike followed behind the man while Hanji took a few more minutes with the group before leaving them alone. The woman spoke to the four cadets about a few things before turning her full attention to the rogue and Hanji quickly jumped at the topic of Titans. However, Tsuki kindly told the woman that she was tired and they'll discuss it later and Hanji agreed then she went off.

The four sat there in silence for a moment before Isabel spoke up, "She seems nice, huh?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, not bother to glance over to the red head, "You're only saying that because four eyes gave you candy."

"No!"

Farlan sighed under his breath, rubbing his face before muttering, "God that was just a pain."

Tsuki glanced between the group, she somewhat understood why they might feel a bit hostile by their sudden guests, but the rogue thought they did fine. Sighing under her breath, standing from the table as she bid her farewell, "Well, it wasn't too bad," Glancing over to Isabel for a second before waving to the other two, "I'll be clocking out, so goodnight."

* * *

It was one of those days that her mind wondered back to the mystery that surrounded her family, how she has questions that her mother had the answers too, but now she'll probably never get those answers. The questions she always had in regards of her father that she never met or even remember because she was far too young, but it wouldn't matter now. There were so many things she never understood about her village and the secrets that could explain everything. How humanity behind the walls were different from them.

She was done with living in the past, but the rogue can't help herself from every wondering about the untold stories revolving them and herself. Shaking her head, she continued to run a few more laps and in truth there are times where she's tired of running. Always running, running away from all the troubles that consumed her soul, but what else is there to do besides run.

Chuckling under her breath, smiling at how childish she can be with the whole world trying to weigh her down, with the burdens that were placed on her shoulders since she was a child. Slowing down her pace, she kicked a rock aside before laughing away her nerves as she twirled around before continuing to run.

If anything, it's a breath of fresh when she let go of all the anxiety that comes with her being the rogue that could control Titans. Drifting her eyes up above her, she saw how the stars slowly faded as the sun began to raise bring it's beautiful light along with it's warmth. Lowering her eyes, she smiled as she imagined herself running along side her brothers during the old times and how they'll race all through the village to their home.

She'll always tease them at how slow they were, but she could never beat her older brother that left too soon and after his absents it left her to be the fastest out of her siblings. Yet she still manage to out run her second older brother and younger brother who tried his best to catch up with them. Laughing, she shook her head at the moment at how she'll pick him up and they'll piggy back home from the library or the woods.

She shook her head, glancing over to her side as she watched the sun light soon reach the building and the rogue turned, but her eyes widen slightly when she realized that Levi was up and about again. He would randomly appear around the place at early hours when most were asleep and the rogue narrowed her eyes since she noticed how he recently have been doing that.

Running another lap, but sparing glance as she watched how he went over to the horse stables and Tsuki blinked the moment his eyes turned at her direction, but she took another turn out of sight. Running, she frowned to herself since she doesn't understand the lone thug who just continues to roam around, but even his sudden appearances are useful since he did step in the that time she was in trouble.

Releasing a deep breath, smirking the moment she came around to see that he was tending to his horse, but even if he won't admit it she could tell that he's staring from the corner of his eye. Taking another trip around the base before heading off to see what he's up too, but the rogue knew that she won't be getting any answers from him even if she tries.

Finally heading over to the horse stables, Tsuki passed him as she saw her horse get a bit excited once noticing her presence. She smiled at how the creature calm down by her touch, her eyes soften while her mind wondered back at how she'll go horse back riding with her older brother while her mother would watch as she tended to the other two children.

Sighing, she glanced over to her side when she noticed movement which reminded her that Levi was also there. Raising a brow since he didn't bother acknowledging her as he continued to tend to his horse. She smiled to herself the moment he made a comment to no one in particular.

"These animals should be rewarded for not being people," Levi kept his eyes on the horse that belongs to him, running his fingers through its mane while bluntly stating, "I hate people."

Tsuki placed her hand on her horse while chuckling under her breath, "Join the club."

Her eyes soften, gently petting the creature since she could remember her old horse, but the rogue is hoping to keep this one longer with her. Glancing over to her comrade, "What brought you out here this early?"

"Nothing," He responded, moving away from his horse before leaving the stables as the rogue frowned slightly before following him, but he stopped in his tracks which made the other cadet pause as well.

Raising a brow over his shoulder, crossing his arms as he finally turned over to her, "What else aren't you telling?"

Tsuki furrowed her brows, folding her arms while looking at him, "What?"

Narrowing his eyes at the rogue since he wasn't going to deal with any stupid games, "Are you deaf or something brat?"

Frowning back at him, Tsuki tried to understand what he meant by his question and she shook her head, "I don't understand?"

Uncrossing his arms, cutting to the chase, "You're stronger than you look," Frowning, recalling how the bruise healed within moments after dealing with those cadets and now he simply wants answers, "You heal faster than the rest of us. I've been noticing the crazy shit about you that are absurd."

"So." Curling her fingers to her side, narrowing her eyes and she retorted back, "I'm not exactly human with all the stupid things I can do."

Turning the tables, she wasn't going to deal with any of it since she knew that whatever she said won't help her case. Tsuki frowned back, crossing her arms as she countered, "But sometimes I feel like you're inhuman as well," She watched how he didn't react to her words, remaining indifferent as usual and it only irritated her, "No one could be so... so powerful like that and no wonder they dragged you into this."

Narrowing his eyes, folding his arms once again, "You're dodging the question."

Straightening herself, uncrossing her arms as she bit back, "I have the right to refuse-"

He was already bored at the whole beating around the brush, tilting his head as he cut the rogue off, "Do you really want to play that game?"

"No," Tsuki kept her eyes on him, both not looking away as they waited for one of them to give in, but neither planned to surrender the answers so easily if they posses them.

Glaring, Levi wasn't going to deal with any wild cards from the rogue or anyone since he only has a few things to settle with already, but the girl was being more stubborn then he planned. He wanted answers, to know any more secrets that could cost them any issues, "Then what else are you keeping from us, brat?"

"What are you plotting?" Retorting back, Tsuki raised a brow the moment she saw through his mask and how the look in his eyes gave it away. Narrowing her eyes at him, curling her fingers up since the rogue also began to watch the squad carefully and without a doubt something was occurring within the three thugs. Tilting her head, "You think I haven't noticed?"

Frowning, not believing that the rogue could've seen right through him or the others about their true purpose of being within the survey corps. Within seconds his expression went blank, "What the hell are you spouting out now?"

The rogue tensed up, clenching her hands at how the cadet began to dodge the topic, but yet proceeds to interrogate her. Shaking her head as she took a step back, Tsuki decided it was best to just leave it alone, but before she ran off the rogue bit back, "You're a real piece of work!"

Running off, away from the cadet since neither one of them was going to answer anything nor explain themselves. Frowning to herself, the rogue already knew she wasn't normal and she's tired of hearing it everywhere as if it's a terrible thing, but Tsuki also didn't have anything to defend herself about anything since she didn't know much anyways. However, she wasn't going to play silly little games, running around in circles and most certainly she was aware that her squad had plans that they're trying to unfold.

Entering the building, moving through the halls until reaching her room and the rogue shut herself in there, so no one could bother her anymore. Tsuki threw herself on the bed, yet she found herself looking over to Isabel's empty bed and the rogue began to wonder what they're true intentions were. Shutting her eyes, releasing a deep breath before she pushed it aside since she probably won't be getting any answers any time soon.

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

Laying on my bed, writing into my notebook and I'll spare a few glances towards the window whenever I heard any commotion erupting from some of the cadets. Shrugging, I returned my attention into my journal, but I'll be looking over to the empty bed that belonged to Isabel and I haven't really left my room much since the morning. I wasn't needed anywhere and I honestly I don't wish to socialize with anyone at the moment, but I might talk to Isabel when she returns back to the room.

Sighing, shoving the journal in between the mattress before laying back onto my bed as I pondered about a few things. Sparing another glance towards the window and I noticed that the sun has already been tucked away, leaving the sky dark since no stars were out to provide some light.

Running a hand through my white hair since it wasn't in its usual braid then I stared at the ceiling. Some things haven't changed through the years, regardless if I'm among others that are out casted by the norm. I'll always be questioned for being so strange and surely without a doubt many were simply afraid of the unknown.

I'm not from their world, I couldn't adjust to their customs so easily since they lived differently than those from my village. Yet even my people lived different from the other people I've ran into farther outside the walls. So many truths were yet to be discovered by those trapped here and yet they gotten the short of the stick of fighting Titans.

Frowning to myself, I honestly never seen too many Titans around my village and when I did, they basically ignored us as if we didn't exist. Maybe it was because of me or something else that I don't know, but it's strange how they're all drawn to the walls and the near by areas. I wonder if there's more to the Titans than just large man eating beasts that have pushed humanity into its prison.

Raising a brow over to the door to find Isabel appear and behind her was Farlan who held a tray. Sitting up, furrowing my brows to see the two, but I was more confused to see him actually enter the room since never did so before.

Isabel threw herself onto her bed, kicking off her boots, "You missed dinner and we thought you were dead or something," Frowning to herself as she struggled to remove one of the high knee boots before muttering, "You never left the room and all."

Farlan offered a smile to me before handing me the tray of food and the moment my eyes fell on the meal, I realized that I haven't eaten anything. He sighed before setting on the night stand that was located between Isabel's and my bed, "We were asked to give this to you before they cleaned up the kitchen."

My eyes widen the moment I heard my stomach growl and I heard them laugh at me. Sighing, taking the bread from the tray while keeping my eyes away from them, "Thank you," Shaking my head at disbelief since I completely lost track of time, "I honestly didn't even know when the sun set."

Farlan shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall as he glanced over to me before revealing a small detail, "Well, actually it was Levi who made sure you ate something."

"Yup, Big Bro always looked out for us back in the undergrounds," Isabel rolled onto her stomach before looking over to Farlan for a second then her eyes landed on me, "Now you're in our little gang, you know, so probably out of habit Bro is just making sure you don't kill yourself."

Nodding, Farlan chuckled under his breath before adding, "He'll get his hands dirty if he needs to," His expression went stoic for a moment as if he recalled something and he glanced over to me again, "If he wants, he'll kill anyone who ever messed with any one of us."

Isabel frowned slightly, crossing her arms as if she knew that the statement was pointed over to her. The red head muttered under her breath, "I could've killed them myself..."

Shaking his head, Farlan didn't bother looking at either one us as he simply stated, "I honestly don't like the whole blood shed if it's not necessary," He frowned to himself for a moment before adding on, "I dislike pointless deaths, whether it be mine or my causing someone else's."

The red head snorted while retorting, "You ain't no saint Church!"

"I never said I was," He commented back to her and I watched the two bicker for a bit while I continued to eat. My eyes flickered over to Farlan as he stated, "It's called survival idiot."

"Duh," Rolling her eyes, Isabel rolled onto her back while her head hanged off the side of the bed and she pointed over to me, "You probably killed someone too, huh?"

Farlan shook his head at how his friend said such things, "Isabel, do you ever think of the crap you say?"

Lowering my eyes, setting the empty plate onto the tray before picking it up. I knew the answer to that statement and without a doubt there's a part of me that doesn't feel any remorse or regret for my actions. But yet there's a piece of me, my humanity that told me how wrong it was of me to do such gruesome acts.

Sighing under my breath as I walked passed the two, "Just like you said, it's called survival," Glancing over to them and I saw how surprised they were by my response, but I didn't mind it much as I spoke up again, "Thanks for the food again."

Looking down at the tray, I noticed that I didn't even touched the drink and my eyes caught my own reflection staring right back at me. Removing my gaze, walking down the hall and I noticed that most of the other scouts were probably already in their rooms since it was pretty quiet.

Finally reaching the mess hall, I noticed there was only a few cadets still lingering around the room. Walking through the room, glancing around I noticed that he was sitting alone at one of the many empty tables with his signature bored expression as he sipped his tea. Yet he didn't seem to care about his surroundings, not bothering to look around the room or acknowledge any sudden changes. I wasn't surprised by it as I walked towards the back to were the kitchen was located.

Setting the dirty dishes aside while returning the tray to its rightful spot before I began to clean my dishes. Once I placed the now washed dishes aside, I finally took a sip out of my cup and I just stood there in silence until I finished the beverage. Washing the cup, setting aside with the rest of the dishes and I took a deep breath before exiting the kitchen.

Looking over to find him still sitting there, I took a moment to finally make my way over to talk to him for a bit before returning back to my room. Taking a seat across from him, yet he didn't seem fazed at the company he just gained, but he merely sent me an annoyed look before returning his attention back to his tea.

"Farlan told me it was you who sent the food," I didn't look at him as my eyes shifted away towards the exit as I added on, "Thanks."

"You can't even feed yourself, brat, so I was left to babysit your dumb ass," He retorted back, still he didn't spare a glance or cared much for the conservation as he continued to sip his tea.

I chuckled under my breath, it was funny at how his intentions and attitude are different. How he could be a heartless person who couldn't care less, but yet he still gives a helping hand in his own way. A faint smile appeared on my lips, leaning against the palm of my hand as my eyes didn't move from the doorway, "So what are you then? A mother hen isn't something I'll picture you as."

"What are you spouting out now?" He frowned at the words that left my mouth and I actually got a reaction from him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the glare he sent at my direction when he clearly stated, "Don't expect me to always do that for you, brat."

"From what Isabel mentioned," Shrugging, I narrowed my eyes slightly at the information I learned about the trio and I shut my eyes as I added on, "You tend to watch out for them, making sure they're find and even removing any threats that came their way."

"I'm assuming you killed some unfortunate punks that messed with Isabel by the way she and Farlan were talking," Finally, I looked over to him and his expression hasn't changed much, but I still continued with the subject, "You even got three cadets expelled from the Survey Corps after they ambushed me."

I heard the sound of his tongue clicking, he seem to be annoyed that I gained some details revolving their backgrounds and the fact of reminding him of what occurred. He muttered back, "Doesn't mean shit."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks," Sighing under my breath, shaking my head as I stood up from my seat, but I lowered by eyes when I commented, "And sorry about the whole misunderstanding earlier, so forget about it."

Looking over to him, I gave a slight nod before taking my leave, "Goodnight."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was another day and this time everything changed for them. The group was told that they'll be placed under the command of their new squad leader: Flagon. They didn't have any clear explanation besides the vague statement that Mike will be handling a different task and returning back under Erwin's command as a member of the blonde's squad. So the four of them were left to settle with their new leader and so far they weren't pleased.

Tsuki leaned against the wall along side Levi while Isabel sat on a barrel beside the short male and Farlan was standing a bit off from the rogue. The group stared at Flagon and their new squad member, carefully listening to the man's words as he lectured the four of them. It was quite boring and everything soon changed the moment a deafening sound made everyone jump on their feet, covering their ears as they tried to shield themselves from the awful noise.

Everyone turned over to see that Isabel was causing the noise and Flagon frowned as he yelled at the red head, "Stop!"

Farlan shut his eyes, sighing under his breath as he covered his ears while the rogue stared at the red head in amazement since she was informed about the girl's 'stunt' and surely this is what Levi meant. Tsuki glanced over to see that Isabel wasn't listening to Flagon as he began to shout at the girl and her eyes drifted over to see that Levi quickly began to explain to their squad leader about Isabel's actions.

Pressing his hands against his ears, raising his voice while informing the only solution, "Give her food dammit!"

Flagon glared at the cadet, curling his fingers against his ears while shouting, "What?!"

"She won't stop until she gets food!" Glancing back to see that the red head continued to sing loudly, unbearable noises spilling out of her mouth and he frowned slightly at how she still believes that foolish trick. Levi narrowed his eyes back at their leader while shouting back, "She's trained to do this, so if you don't want to be deaf then give her something to eat!"

Not having any other choice, Flagon quickly turned over to his own squad member, "Sayram! Get anything to shut Magnolia up!"

The black haired cadet jumped at how his superior turned sharply over to him and the cadet gave a salute before running off, "Yes sir!"

Tsuki tried not to laugh, removing her hands from her ears as she slowly began to laugh at how this occurred. This gained her a few looks and surely their squad leader was not amused by it as he turned over to her, "You think this is funny, cadet!?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't stop herself from laughing at how it all happened, but before Flagon could scold her, his attention returned back to Sayram who returned with some bread. Isabel stopped her actions, accepting the bread the second it was in her reach and the red head smiled to herself as she enjoyed the food. Her eyes drifted between everyone who all stared at her and the girl didn't appeared to be bothered by it.

Farlan removed his hands from his ears, leaning over to the rogue as he whispered, "She does that a lot when she's hungry," Furrowing his brows, he questioned her a bit, "Didn't it bothered you?"

The rogue looked over her shoulder before responding back, "Levi told me about this the other day," Shrugging, Tsuki looked over to see that Isabel didn't give a care about the whole lecture that Flagon returned to before the scene. Glancing back to Farlan, "I've heard worse if that's possible."

The five cadets now returned their attention back to their squad leader as he began to explain about a few things in regards to his squad. He then mentioned a few other things involving how he wants to test the four cadets on their abilities and briefly revealing some details about their first expeditions. But it all went south the moment Farlan said something that didn't settle well with Flagon.

Sayram frowned at how he was grouped up with some troublesome cadets, if anything he thought the four were a disgrace to the honor of the survey corps, but he kept to himself as he stood back while their superior continued to scold dirty blonde cadet.

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, crossing his arms as he watched how their so called squad leader was discriminating them differently than their other comrade and he knew that he'll be dealing with some bullshit. Glancing over to see that Isabel was now leaning against the palm of her hand as she appeared to be bored, but his attention snapped over to the rogue when he heard water splash across the floor.

Frowning at her strange actions, he saw the mess she created and he muttered under his breath, "What the hell?"

Yet he realized what the rogue did as he glanced over to see that Flagon left Farlan alone since his attention was now set on her. Levi looked back at the white haired cadet, understanding how she merely created a distraction in order to shift the attention over to her and to leave Farlan alone.

Everyone turned to see that Tsuki kicked over a bucket filled with some water and she didn't seem fazed at how Flagon glared over to her. The rogue kept her arms crossed across her chest as the man walked over to her, she raised a brow at how their squad leader raised his voice, "Church!"

"Yes sir," Acknowledging the man, but the rogue didn't provide a salute as she stood there unfazed at how her commanding officer was about to lecture her.

Flagon glanced between the four cadets, frowning at each one of them before setting his eyes back on the rogue, "I'm getting tired of dealing with all your shit, but I don't expect much out of you four," Crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes at the white haired cadet and he clenched his hands at how the rogue didn't seem to show much respect.

Shrugging, the rogue wasn't pleased to see how disrespected they were treated as she merely retorted, "I don't expect much out of you either if that how low you think of us, sir."

"With that attitude you'll die out there, Church," Raising his voice, sending a stern look at the rogue as he unfolded his arms, "I don't give a damn if you can control Titans or not."

Unfolding her arms, narrowing her eyes as she stepped forward, "Maybe I do want to die out there," Curling her fingers up as she bit back since she wasn't bond to any to the corps goal unlike most scouts, "I'll die on my own damn terms. I'm not fighting to save humanity, I'm only here to save everyone who believe in a purpose and I won't allow them to pour their souls out for nothing!"

Straightening herself, keeping eye contact while everyone turned their attention to the rogue who calmly added on, "So yeah, I'll die, but I choose when and how."

Clenching his hands again, frowning down at the cadet, "Do you really want-"

"Squad Leader Flagon!"

The blonde snapped towards the door, yelling as he saw the scout jumped at the sound of his voice, "What!?"

"Umm... I'm here to collect Cadet Tsuki Church," The brown haired cadet tried to collect himself, his eyes shifted over to the rogue for a second before glancing over to Flagon, "The Commander asked me to escort her to his office, sir."

"You're lucky," Flagon clicked his tongue in annoyance, stepping back from the rogue as he narrowed his eyes.

Walking away, she didn't bother sparing a glance towards anyone while responding, "So I've been told."

Snapping back to her comment, he began to walk towards the door and put the cadet in her place, but the rogue was long gone, "Hey!"

"Give it a rest," Levi turned over to their new squad leader as he simply stated, "You're not going to win against that brat with all the shit she says."

The man was already fed up with everyone's attitude and certainly he wasn't going to deal with another disgraceful cadet. Flagon turned over to Levi, the one cadet that hasn't started any trouble yet, but now the thug began to show his own colors. Frowning, Flagon began to scold the cadet, but Levi cut him off, "Don't you start either-"

Frowning, crossing his arms, Levi challenged the man to go on with his statement, "Or what?"

"Excuse him, Squad Leader," Farlan rushed over, putting an arm in front of his friend while excusing his behavior before frowning over his shoulder, "Levi!"

Levi raised a brow over to his friend as he sighed in annoyance, "What?"

"Ackerman. Church. Go get your gear, I want to see what you two are capable of," Flagon walked over to the door while motioning Sayram to follow as the other cadets did what they were told. The blonde man frowned to himself before shouting over his shoulder to the red head, "Magnolia! You're punishment for pulling that stunt earlier is to clean this room up!"

Isabel jumped off the barrel as she protested, "What!? No fucking way!"

Farlan sighed under his breath before walking past the girl as he sternly responded back to his friend, "Do you want to double your punishment?"

Pouting, the red head crossed her arms as she looked away from the group, "Fine, whatever."

Levi patted the girl's head before smacking her upside the head before he left the room along side Farlan, "You're an idiot."

"Ow!" The red head frowned, rubbing her head as she picked up a mop while muttering to herself, "Stupid bastard... Got me cleaning!"

Flagon shouted over to the cadet before following behind the others, "Get to it!"

Isabel grabbed the mop before yelling back at the man, shoving the mop into the water as she threw it onto the ground and began to scrub harshly, "That's what I'm doing!"

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

Opening the door to the Commander's office, I gave a salute once the door was shut behind me. I kept my eyes on the man who finally turned around to acknowledge me and I folded my arms behind my back once he motioned me to stand down.

I honestly didn't understand what he wanted to discuss with me if he called me into his office, but whatever it was can't be good. Yet I needed to remain calm, I watched how he stood behind his desk and he began to explain the purpose of me standing here.

"I've called you in here today Church because there are some things we have to discuss about," Shadis quickly began to cut down to the chase, not wasting any time as he began to go further into detail, "For our first expedition, you will not be taking part and will be sent back to Academy where you'll be-"

My eyes widen, unfolding my arms as I shook my head in disbelief. Marching my way up towards his desk, grabbing hold of the chair that rested in front of the wooden desk and frowned at the decision he made without my opinion. Glaring, I couldn't believe he was removing a valuable member out of the expedition, "No!" Curling my fingers around the chair as I began to raise my voice, "I'm not leaving them at a time like this!"

I couldn't possible leave everyone behind at such a time, I couldn't leave them on their first expedition and certainly I won't sleep knowing I basically abandoned the only friends because of some stupid reason. Shaking my head I couldn't listen to his words as I denied him any right to speak.

"You're-"

Letting go of the chair, I clenched my hands before arguing back, "I don't care! I trained with them for weeks, I've been training for this," Glaring, I still couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind his decision and none of it made sense, "And you're telling me to leave my squad behind before our first expedition?!"

Pointing over at him, I could feel my blood boil at this absurd idea, "How could you throw me aside!? I could help and most certainly-"

"This is not up for discussion!"

"It **never** is!" I could feel tears building up in my eyes, pressing my lips into a thin line as I bitterly thought to myself, _I'm never given a choice!_

Frowning, Shadis bit back as his voice became stern and he slammed his hands onto his desk, "This expedition is different from the rest and my orders are to keep you off until our next!"

Stepping back, I couldn't deal with any of this as I ignored his calls when I decided to excuse myself. Opening the door as I retorted back to him, "What's the damn point of throwing away more lives!"

Without sparing another word, I left the room and I brushed aside Erwin who was standing behind the door. He stared at me with wide eyes before he glanced over to the Commander who shouted out for me, but I honestly needed to leave before I throw a chair across the room for how stupid this is.

"Church!"

"Cadet-" Erwin shouted over to me, but I still didn't spare him a look as I stormed down the hall. I honestly didn't know how to face the others or explain to them that I won't be joining them on their expedition and the way that I'll be kept safe while everyone endangers their lives.

Running down the halls as tears slipped down my cheeks, wiping them away as I entered the gear room and quickly I began to hook my maneuver gear up before running off again. Everything was rushing, I couldn't think straight and all I wanted to do was run from all this as if it was all a sick joke. I couldn't abandon the people that welcomed me. I can't relive the feeling of abandoning everyone to their own deaths while I run away to safety.

 _It's not fair_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The pair of cadets were left alone as their new squad leader dismissed them before taking his leave along side his subordinate. Levi and Farlan weren't enjoying their new commanding officer since Mike at least was a bit more welcoming if that's the correct term, but they knew that the man still didn't actually trust them. They didn't hold that against them since they too have trust issues with most if not all of the scouts as well. The two underground thugs have their goals and plans which didn't involve staying in the corps for long.

Farlan sent his friend a look before clearing up their own issues, "Do you trust me?"

Silence was the only thing that escaped from Levi, he stared at his friend who frowned in return. Sighing, Farlan stood in front of him before reassuring, "Trust me, the plan will work." Crossing his arms, the dirty blonde narrowed his eyes for a second as he glanced up at the structure behind him, "I'm still working on it, but it appears what we're looking for hasn't left his side."

Levi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms before commenting, "So the bastard has it on him," Glancing back to Farlan, "I'll kill him and get this over with."

"No, we can't draw too much attention," Farlan brought a hand up to his mouth as he pondered about a few things before adding, "I'll figure out a plan, so leave it to me."

"That brat knows something is up," Levi tilted his head, irritated at how easily someone took notice of their plans, "If she noticed then surely that blonde bastard must know to if he's keeping those blasted documents to himself."

His eyes widen, staring at him in disbelief and he shook his head, "Tsuki isn't stupid, so without a doubt she knows, but from what I know about her... She won't disturb our plans." Sighing, Farlan frowned again while muttering, "Erwin is a smart guy so he probably knows about us, but I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet."

Snorting, Levi was already tired of the whole stupid game that they're playing, "He's testing us without a doubt and that pisses me off."

Hanji walked over to the two as she chuckled, "Hey! I've heard about the switch."

Frowning, Levi wasn't ready to deal with the craze woman nor did he have the patience to deal with anyone at the moment since he already dealt with Flagon during their training session. He glanced over to see that Farlan sighed under his breath, not wanting to interact with the woman either, but he hid his true feelings well unlike Levi.

Raising a brow, she frowned after realizing that two of the group was missing, "Where's the others?"

Farlan explained as he stood back, "Isabel is cleaning as punishment while Tsuki is off speaking with the Commander."

Furrowing her brows, tapping her fingers against her chin, "Hmm... Wonder what they're talking about." Waving it off, smiling at the two, "Anywho, we'll be having a meeting some point before our expedition!"

Levi wasn't amused at the news as he retorted back, "Don't remind me about it."

From the corner of his eye he saw someone running and Farlan's eyes widen the moment he recognized the familiar white hair that belonged to the rogue. He watched how the cadet threw another scout over her shoulder while escaping a few others as she ran and he turned a bit to see an officer shout.

"Stop that cadet!"

"Tsuki!" Farlan shouted over to the rogue, but the white haired cadet continued to run away and he glanced over to Levi who turned to see the scene the rogue was creating.

Hanji nodded over to the officer as she began to follow the girl while shouting over to the two, "Come on, we got a rogue to catch!"

Levi frowned, sparing a look to his friend before the two soon ran after the rogue, but the short cadet managed to out run the other two. Narrowing his eyes, he watched how the rogue fought back from the scouts that attempted to hold her back and she easily freed herself before running further away from the base.

Closing in onto the cadet, but he never thought that the rogue could move so sharply as she drew out a blade and he quickly drew out his own blade from its slot. The two clashed, she glared at him and he returned a similar look, narrowing his eyes the moment her eyes shifted into their unusual yellow shade and she pushed him back. Digging his feet into the ground before shoving her back, but the rogue quickly tried to escape their little fight so she could run off again.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, throwing a punch at the man who dodged with ease before shoving her away from him to gain some distance before moving in for an attack. The rogue deflected the blade while dodging the kick from the thug and she swiftly moved again as the two blades clashed. A sound of metal echoed and she frowned at him, not sparing a word to the cadet, but she released a deep breath as she attempt to run away.

Levi's eyes widen the moment he realized that the rogue overpowered him in a blink of an eye. Frowning, he blocked the blade as the two locked into a stale mate and he glared into her yellow eyes that glared back at him.

She gritted her teeth before shutting her eyes, opening them again to reveal her blue eyes and the rogue loosen her grip which gave Levi the chance to knock the girl down. Lowering his blade down at her, but he wasn't expecting her to grabbing the blade and the rogue clenched her hand as she allowed the sword to cut into her palm. Ignoring the blood that slipped between her fingers and the rogue kept her eyes on the ground.

Frowning at how the rogue didn't care or even appeared bothered as the blade cut into her skin and Levi raised his voice, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Tossing it aside, she stood up avoiding his eyes and it was the moment that the other two reached them. Tsuki walked away, shoving the black haired cadet as he tried to hold her back, but she brought a hand up to her face. Leaving, but Farlan grabbed hold of the rogue and wrapping an arm around her while glancing over to the other two. Tsuki wrapped her arms around the cadet, hiding her face from everyone as she tried to calm down.

Farlan sighed, handling the rogue as he motioned the others to leave him alone with her. Holding the short woman into his arms, allowing her to relax while his eyes met Levi's when he walked past the two. The dirty blonde pat the rogue on the back, "Just breath."

Releasing a heavy breath, shutting her eyes as she rested her forehead against his chest. The rogue clenched her hands as she took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it under her breath as she tried to relax her nerves.

"Wanna talk about it?" Watching the two leave, he sighed under his breath before glancing down at the rogue. She didn't say anything, but the rogue gave a small nod and Farlan looked back to see Levi glance back to them as he disappeared into the building along with Hanji. The dirty blonde lowered his eyes on the ground, "I'm all ears."

* * *

Closing the door behind them, Farlan crossed his arms as he watched his friend walk over to his bed, but the dirty blonde cadet shook his head before following, "What did I tell you about causing trouble?"

"Causing trouble?" Raising a brow at the statement, Levi turned as he defended his case, "That brat was the one to attack first! What do you expect me to just sit the hell back and let the damn rogue cut my head off?"

Sighing, Farlan removed his jacket as he tossed it into the basket before sitting down as he began to remove his boots while lecturing the other cadet, "Levi, you don't take into account how troubled she can be," Glancing up towards his friend, leaning against his knee, "You should have at least stayed calm instead of attacking back."

Retorting back, Levi removed his jacket as he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not dealing with her bullshit."

Dropping the boots at the end of his bed, Farlan stood up as he removed the straps, but he didn't bother sparing a glance towards Levi when he finally revealed a cold fact, "She's leaving, you know."

Pausing, furrowing his brows as he looked over to Farlan and he didn't believe the words, "What?"

"The Commander ordered her to leave tomorrow morning," Dropping the gear onto the ground, kicking it aside before frowning to himself as he stared at the ground and Farlan continued to explain, "She was furious, upset, and she just snapped under pressure. Do you blame her to act out since we're preparing to leave soon."

Narrowing his eyes, tossing his boots aside before crossing his arms and Levi wasn't pleased at how the survey corps was handling their damn plans, "Before our first damn expectation?" Frowning, he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "What the hell!?"

"Levi, just think a bit before stepping into action. Use your head," Turning around, Farlan shook his head before collecting a few things out of the closet, "I know you wake up early to see her and you fighting with her isn't going to help your ca-"

"Shut it," Cutting him off, the shorter cadet glared before stating, "It's not like that and that blasted rogue just gets under my skin."

Levi stood there, his cold gray eyes meeting Farlan's eyes and all Levi could do was spout out his feelings about the rogue, "I hate her."

"Sure you do, buddy," Chuckling, Farlan waved it off as he walked over to the bathroom, "Well, I'm going to change out of these blasted clothes before jumping into bed."

He paused in his tracks, glancing over to his friend before revealing, "She's on the roof as usual," Shrugging, he mentioned a few details revolving the rogue, "Tsuki wakes up early for her run then she stays up a bit on the roof. Talk to her if you want."

"It's your last chance before she leaves for God knows when she'll return," Farlan sighed under his breath before leaving the room, "We might not see her again if everything goes according to our plans."

Standing in the room, silence filled the space and Levi rolled his eyes before grabbing his boots as he began to put them back on before reaching for his jacket. Sighing in frustration, leaving the room as he wondered down the hall while muttering under his breath, "This brat."

* * *

Leaning against the wall, her eyes were glued on the sky above as she recalled the events that occurred. Tsuki crossed her arms, frowning to herself as she stared at the moon and her eyes trailed the darkness that was slowly cloaking it. Sighing under her breath, not sparing a look towards her unexpected guest that wondered up the roof and the rogue began to speak with no real intention.

Staring at that sky, she shrugged her shoulders, "My people used to worship the moon, the stars, but mainly the moon," Her eyes soften, yet the rogue felt agitated at her own culture, "Always studying it, understanding each phase and the meaning behind it."

"The balsamic moon, in a few days it'll be a new moon," Sighing under her breath again, Tsuki frowned to herself as she explained the current phase of the moon, "If anything, it makes sense that I'm leaving at this time. It's time to let go of relationships, anxiety or anything to focus on my desire. It may leave me feeling peaceful or empty... but I can't."

Curling her fingers up, glaring to nothing in particular as she began to allow everything sink in and the rogue shut her eyes, "But I can't let go," Taking in a steady breath as she recalled the time she spent with the others and she shook her head, "I can't let go of the relationships I've made and my desire is to stay."

Pushing herself from the wall, raising a brow the moment her eyes caught sight of the black haired cadet who returned an expression that only showed how annoyed he was. Shrugging her shoulders, not moving from her spot as she decided to clear the slate, "However, I'll let go of any ill will that is between us. I never intended for us to be in bad terms," Sighing, uncrossing her arms as she offered her apology for what she did earlier, "I apologize for my actions earlier, they were uncalled for and I deserved it."

"I fucking hate your bullshit, brat" Levi crossed his arms, frowning back at the rogue as he cut to the chase, "Always pulling stupid shit like that then apologizing about it."

Narrowing his eyes up towards where the rogue stood, not holding back the irritation from his voice as he bit back, "It's called owning up to your shit."

Smirking, Tsuki placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at the man, "Like yourself?"

"I don't apologize for shit because if I really cared then I wouldn't have pulled anything to begin with," He glared at her the moment her words left her mouth and he coldly stated, "I don't hold regrets."

Folding her arms, Tsuki tilted her head as she countered the man, "Or it's what you're allowed to do?"

His expression went blank, uncrossing his arms and Levi simply stated his own belief in how to deal with the cruel world, "The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choices we make."

"I'll hold you to that then Levi," She chuckled, motioning over to the cadet as she turned away from him while explaining the cold facts regarding their lives, "I mean, life is too short and as soldiers, it's even shorter, so why waste our lives regretting when we can just live in the moment."

Snorting back at how her words contradict her actions and Levi narrowed his eyes, "You piss me off," He watched how the rogue blinked at his words, she turned back to face him and he saw the empty look that reflected off her eyes which only irritated him.

Raising a brow, she stared at him a moment before chuckling faintly under her breath, "I'll say, I admire that from you," But her expression went cold as she crossed her arms before stating a few things, "But you're so foolish, so prideful, so _different_."

Sighing, Tsuki waved a hand around lazily before leaning back against the wall before commenting, "Yet I understand, why apologizing for something of the past that cannot be changed by a words is pointless."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, walking across the rogue as he sent a glare at her direction, "Speaking from the one who dwells on the past."

"Without it then I wouldn't be here," Tsuki found herself staring up at the sky once more, her eyes fixed on the moon until the clouds covered it from her view and the rogue shut her eyes before speaking up again, "You wouldn't be here for your past actions. You wouldn't be here if you and I didn't fought earlier."

"So tell me," Looking over to the thug, she finally asked the question that needed to be answered between the two, "Why are you up here if not to apologizes because it's not in your beliefs. Are you going to regret not clearing it up?"

His eyes shifted over to the rogue, narrowing them slightly at how she turned their previous discussion against him and he sneered back, "I fucking _hate_ you."

"I'm leaving," Turning away, Tsuki shrugged her shoulder at his words and her expression sadden as she brought up the topic, "Farlan must've told you by now, so you know that this is our last moment until I'm told otherwise."

Chuckling bitterly to herself, shaking her head at the situation she was dragged into and she glanced over to him before stating, "So clearing the slate is understandable."

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that," Frowning, he turned away from the rogue as he sternly responded back to her, "You always bothered me from the start and you still do now."

"You're something, you know," Laughing at how the cadet was extremely bothered by her presence and she found it amusing at how it transpired. Leaning back against the wall before pointing over to him, "A thug like yourself bothered by me, a rogue _brat_. Yet you're confusing to actually pin point, but I can see right past it when you're exposed. Sometimes it written on your face."

Retorting back at her, glaring at how she'll talk as if she knew and it only pissed him off at how annoying she was, "Don't be a shit head now, I'm only here to clear one thing."

"I'm sorry that our agreement won't stand," Tsuki refused to meet him in the eye, curling her fingers as she explained herself and why she acted out so violently, "I only snapped because I couldn't leave you, Farlan, or Isabel and all _against_ my own will. So if you're here to clear up about our agreement then there's nothing we can do about it."

"Can you shut up," Snapping back at her, facing her as the two stood across each other and Levi kept a static expression while explaining himself, "Farlan mentioned you're leaving since the Commander ordered it. It's a shit ass decision, the bastard couldn't wait until after our stupid expedition."

"I'm aware you won't hold up the agreement, so forget about it," Brushing their deal aside as he muttered to himself and his mind wondered to the possible outcomes of the expedition, "I'll handle it, I can take care any of those blasted Titans."

Shrugging, he didn't bother sparing a look towards the rogue as he stated, "So you don't have to care-"

Frowning at the man, Tsuki cut him off as she moved away from the wall and the rogue made a few points clear, "I don't care about the agreement, Levi," Throwing her hand aside as she shook her head before allowing herself to expose truth. Tsuki felt her expression change as her voice held her true feelings about the whole ordeal, "You three became a family that I haven't had in years, friends that I wouldn't have thought to ever have, so do I care. Don't say that I didn't."

"I act out and go out of my way to make sure the four us make it back," Narrowing her eyes, standing still as the two stared at each other and Tsuki firmly stated, "At least the three of you, so don't think I was obligated to do so. I did everything on my own free will."

Laughing bitterly, running a hand through her white hair as she looked off to the distance, "If anything, I'm sorry that you had to deal with my bullshit all this time."

"The others grown fond of you, not surprised since Farlan is easy to get along with while Isabel can be a pain at times, but they're bearable," Looking away, crossing his arms as he frowned to himself while revealing a few things, "You've gotten slightly tolerable, but still a pain in the ass without a doubt."

Her eyes widen, listening to how at his words and she felt the corner of her lips twitch before chuckling under her breath as she responded, "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Snorting, glancing over to her as he muttered back, "Friends."

Looking off in the distance, Tsuki watched how the landscape looked so different at the night and she sighed, "I'll be back soon, hopefully," Lowering her eyes, she knew that there was a chance that when she returns that they'll be gone, but yet there was a piece of her that hope to see them again.

"Then get your ass down, it's getting late and you have to leave early tomorrow," Unfolding his arms, calling the rogue as he began to take his leave, but he motioned the cadet to follow, "Hurry up, brat."

Walking down to where he stood and the two began to take their leave, but the rogue raised a brow over to him, "For a person who likes to clean and stay neat," Chuckling, she shook her head before adding, "You have such a foul mouth."

Frowning over to her, Levi was already tired of dealing with the rogue and he wasn't in the mood to handle anything else. He threaten the cadet as he coldly stated, "Do you want me to make your last day painful, rogue?"

"What could you do that'll make it worse?" Shrugging her shoulders, folding her arms behind her back as she raised a brow at him, "If anything, I'm already in pain."

"Do you hear the shit that is spilling from your mouth? I hear only bullshit," Narrowing his eyes, the two walked over to the staircase and he crossed his arms, "If anything, you're annoying brat, but tolerable to an extent, so don't push your damn luck."

Tsuki frowned at him, shaking her head as she muttered back to him, "I sometimes want to push you off your high horse shorty."

Not sparing a look towards the rogue, Levi smirked to himself as he retorted, "I was debating to push you off the roof a moment ago, rogue." He shrugged, not caring much about the consequences if he were to do it, "I'm aware you can heal quick so it won't be an issue."

Glancing over to him, Tsuki crossed her arms as she took offense at the possible outcome of the cadet actually pushing her off the roof and she wasn't pleased at how content he appeared by the suggestion, "Shut up already."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, brat."

* * *

Waking up early as usual, Tsuki found her former captain sitting along side Hanji in the mess hall. The rogue sighed before walking over to the two as she bid her farewell since she'll be returning back to the training grounds for the short time while everyone else head into the Titans infested plains.

Giving the blonde man a salute, "It was an honor working under your command Squad Leader Mike," Nodding she added on, "I hope to work with you once again when I return."

He dismissed it, standing up as he nodded back at the rogue, "I'm no longer your squad leader, so there's no need to call me that. I'll see you again when we return from our expedition," Patting the cadet on the shoulder before heading off to handle other duties.

Tsuki looked over to Hanji who stood up from the table and placed an arm around the cadet, "We're gonna miss ya, but hey, we'll see you soon!" Chuckling patting the cadet on the shoulder as the two walked out of the mess hall, "Sucks you're sitting out on this, but next time it'll be one hell of a trip with you around."

Lowering her eyes, Tsuki still felt uneasy about leaving, but she offered a smile to the woman before they went their separate ways, "Thanks for everything Hanji and I'll see you soon."

"Take care kid," Waving, the brown haired woman went down the hall as she went to tend to her other duties.

The rogue stood there for a moment before going down the opposite direction as she went to settle her things onto her horse. Sighing, she lowered her eyes again but her ears twitched at the sound of boots and the rogue looked up to find the tall blonde man exist his room. Stopping in her tracks, she saw how Erwin noticed her presence and he acknowledged the cadet.

"Morning," Walking over to the rogue, "I'm assuming you'll be leaving shortly, but I do hope to see you back when we return from our expedition."

Tsuki looked away, not agreeing to whole idea of leaving and she returned her attention back to the man when he spoke up again, "I understand this is a rash decision, but do understand this expedition is far different from anything and we can't afford to have you out there."

He sighed, Erwin changed topics as he brought up something else, "I do hope once we're back here then we could move onward with your help and we'll be a step closer in defeating the Titans." Offering a smile, he nodded before excusing himself, "But until next time."

Turning around, saluting the man who looked over to see the rogue give a final salute before walking down the opposite direction. The rogue adjusted her green cloak, Tsuki sighed the moment she reached the out doors. Standing there for a moment, releasing a deep breath before heading over to the horse stables.

Her eyes widen the moment she realized that the squad stood there waiting for her and Tsuki smiled to herself before heading over to them. She saw the red head wave over to the rogue while the other two stood by as they waited for her to arrive.

Furrowing her brows, Tsuki glanced between the three cadets and she was confused, but mainly surprised to see they woke up early. Chuckling, the rogue wouldn't have thought to see them before heading out, but she was glad to see them.

Standing in front of the group, raising a brow at them, "What are you guys doing up this early?"

Farlan chuckled, unfolding his arms as he smiled at the rogue, "You think you'll be leaving without saying goodbye?"

The red head frowned, placing her hands on her hips before pointing out a small detail, "You didn't tell me!"

"I was told just yesterday and you were already asleep," Tsuki lowered her eyes, remembering how she was called in and the scene she made that brought some unwanted attention upon herself. Looking back at the red head as she admitted, "So I thought not to tell you."

Shaking her head, glancing between the three and she couldn't help herself from smiling, "But I didn't expect you guys to wake up early to see me off."

Farlan smirked, raising a brow at the rogue, "Hey, what do you think of us? You're one of us and we want to talk to you before you left," Looking over at the other two who glanced among themselves since this was their farewell to the rogue.

Isabel crossed her arms as she muttered under her breath since she wasn't too happy about getting up earlier than her usual plan, "I was dragged out of bed actually," Glancing over to Levi who raised a brow over to her and she looked over to see Farlan shrug his shoulders.

The dirty haired cadet smiled, placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder as he glanced between his friends before facing the rogue, "Yeah, but it's worth it."

Shaking her head, Tsuki still didn't feel right about her sudden departure, "I'm sorry for leaving like this and I just-"

"We understand it's not your choice, but we'll see you again," Waving it off, Farlan reassured the white haired woman that they'll meet again at a later time.

"Yeah! Once we get back then we can share the crazy stories," Her geen eyes lit up with excitement, but she smiled before pouting at the fact her roommate was leaving, "I'm gonna miss ya around!"

"Take care of yourself," Isabel grinned at her, wrapping an arm around Tsuki as she chuckled at the fact and the girl moved away from the rogue, "Who am I kidding, you basically can kill anyone if they try and touch you if you really want."

"So I know you'll do fine," Placing an arm around the rogue, Farlan chuckled again before ruffling her white hair and he smiled at the girl, "I'll see you again sooner or later. Got that sis?"

"Yeah," Chuckling, Tsuki smirked at how the two were confident and the rogue couldn't believe she'll be leaving behind the only friends she made. Her expression soften as she hugged him, "Thank you for everything bro."

Laughing, Farlan looked away for a moment as he recalled a few things, but he returned a smile as he pulled away from her arms, "No problem."

The red head gave a hug to the rogue, chuckling to herself before reminding the girl that they can handle anything as she confidently stated, "Hey don't worry, we got this! We'll show these guys what we got!"

Isabel stepped back and she tried to ask for something that the rogue could bring back, "Oh! Can I have some candy when you come back?"

Levi hit the girl at her request, not even sparing a glance as he merely stretched out his arm to smack her for asking such childish things. Keeping a stoic expression while Isabel frowned a bit to herself as she rubbed her head a bit before muttering under her breath, "Ow!? What was that for big bro?"

"Idiot, she's not bringing anything back since she'll be stuck in that shit hole," Frowning at the red head for a moment, sighing under his breath as he shook his head before crossing his arms while adding, "You can always ask shit glasses for some candy since she was the one to throw a bag at you before."

Farlan chuckled, patting the rogue on the shoulder as he smiled at the cadet before leaving the stables. He motioned the red head to follow and Isabel gave her own signature salute to the rogue before running off behind Farlan. Meanwhile, Levi stood there as his eyes trailed over his friends, watching them leave before facing the rogue and the two stood there in silence.

The rogue watched the other two leave the stables and she looked over to see that only Levi remain. Chuckling to herself, she only gained an unamused look from the cadet and Tsuki sighed under her breath before speaking up, "Well... Until next time huh?"

"Don't get yourself killed if that's even possible, brat," Unfolding his arms, Levi didn't say much unlike his friends who had more of a proper farewell, but he simply stated, "See you around."

Tsuki stopped him, holding him back for a moment which gained her a look and she let him go. Holding her journal out to Levi, sighing, she informed the man, "Here. I won't be needing it when I'm gone, so I do hope you can hang onto it until I get back."

Narrowing his eyes, studying the notebook carefully before returning his attention back to the rouge, "What for?"

"I won't be exposing myself to any Titans when I'm gone, so there's no point in having it with me," She offered a smile, "I don't care what you do with it. Read it if you want or hand it over to Hanji or even burn it."

Stepping back, "I wish you and everyone the best of luck, hope to see you when I return," Chuckling, smirking at the man, "But I know someone with your talent, well, a Titan won't kill you so easily."

Lowering her eyes, frowning to herself, "I won't be here, I won't hold up our agreement, but I believe you three will do fine without me."

"Shut it, rogue," He frowned, crossing his arms as he held the journal tightly, "If this is a sappy farewell then shut up. I'll see your dumb ass here in soon."

Tsuki's eyes widen at his statement, she chuckled under her breath before smirking to her herself, "I guess I will, huh," Shaking her head, stepping away as she began to take her leave and the rogue waved a hand back, "I'll see you later then."

Levi turned away, leaving the stables as he walked towards the area that his friends went off to, but he paused for a moment when he heard someone running towards him. He frowned to himself as his eyes landed on the white covered notebook and he glanced over his shoulder to see the rogue running over to him.

The rogue turned away, walking away from the cadet as she planned to mount her horse and take off on her trip, but she found herself stopping in her tracks and without a second thought she ran back over to him. Tsuki saw that he paused in his own tracks as well and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, whispering her finally words before running back to her horse, "Thank you for everything, Levi. Take care of yourself and everyone, okay."

Before he could react, the rogue removed herself from him as she ran back to her horse. Mounting the creature, placing her hood over her head as she took off. The rogue didn't spare another look towards the three cadets or the base since it'll make everything harder to deal with and mostly she didn't want to face his expression. Tsuki sighed under her breath, brushing her fingers through the horse's mane and she looked off to the distance as she began her travel towards the given location.

He was left alone with his own thoughts, watching the rogue disappear as she continued to head towards the horizon and he turned away as he went to meet up with his friends. Glancing down to the journal that was left in his possession, he muttered to himself before frowning, "That stupid, _stupid_ , **brat**."

* * *

The two underground thugs who were dragged into the recon corps were sitting quietly in their room, both reading something until they felt the need to call it a day. Farlan laid on his bed, an arm behind his head as he read the book that he gotten from the library and the dirty blonde turned the page and frowned when he realized it was torn.

Shutting it, he sighed before placing it on his nightstand before reaching for the second book that he gotten, but he paused the moment his eyes caught sight of what Levi had in his hands.

Frowning slightly, sitting up as he saw the white notebook and his eyes widen, "Isn't that Tsuki's journal?" Shaking his head, laying back down before opening up his book, "I thought you'll have better morals, Levi."

"She left it with me, the brat didn't care if I read it or not, so shut it," Glancing over to Farlan, Levi sighed in annoyance before turning another page in the rogue's journal, "If anything, it's all about Titans, some other shit, but yet I wonder why she didn't leave it with shit glasses first."

Shrugging, Farlan kept his attention on the novel in his hands while commenting, "Tsuki trusts you with it, but hey maybe you'll find some important info about Titans to help us out."

Narrowing his eyes, turning the next page as he muttered, "I'll let you read it afterwards to see what those ugly ass Titans are all about," Skimming his eyes across the handwriting that belonged to the rogue, Levi raised a brow at how the tone gotten a bit darker and surely the white haired woman must have experience something to shift the tone.

Shaking his head, the other cadet glanced over to his friend, "I'll feel like I'm invading her space by reading it."

"She couldn't care less with what I decide to do with it, so she wouldn't care if you read it," Levi responded so uninterested as he continued to read through the journal, but he frowned the moment he noticed how the next page held drawings. Some of the images he couldn't tell what they were and others were clear drawings of Titans or faces that belonged to fallen solders and there were small pictures of landscapes.

Levi stopped, narrowing his eyes the moment he realized the final page that the rogue managed to write on. The journal wasn't even completely filled, but the last page filled with writing wasn't about Titans or anything similar to the other pages. Instead, the rogue left a note to the group, but mainly she left it for him to read it since the journal was left in his care.

Sitting up, frowning when he began to read what the rogue left behind and he wasn't expecting to see that the woman out smarted him. She purposely told him to hold onto the journal, knowing he'll read it, so of course he'll reach the final page where she left a note for him.

 _I don't know why but I felt the need to write it down, so take it as you will. Burn it if you want, do anything that you please. But I'll be happy or grateful to know that you at least read it even if it's just shit to you. But understand one thing, I'm fully aware of what you're trying to do along with the others. I might not understand nor do I care much about the issues revolving it._

 _So listen to my words, drop it._

 _If you value everyone then drop it because Erwin is the one to save us from the dangers that lay out there or die trying. Don't be too prideful and just listen to Farlan and the others. Just stay put, you're out from the undergrounds, you're on the surface and now you've seen the outside world. It's easy to read you at times and certainly someone like Erwin must already know if you haven't managed to steal the documents yet._

 _So why do a silly thing of stealing documents and killing to live within the inner most wall? So why struggle so hard for it?_

 _If anything, I can't picture any of you three enjoying that life. It's all fake and I've seen that you three are the most real people I've meet over the two and half decades of just being within those damn walls. You'll be blinded by the stupid allusion that everyone within those damn walls have accepted to be reality._

 _It'll be disappointing to know that you're just like them. Blind. Naive. Selfish._

 _So prideful._

 _If anything, you aren't doing it just for the documents, but for revenge against Erwin since he outsmarted you and beat you down to your knees. Your pride and arrogance will be your undoing._

 _You are better than that. Farlan, Isabel and yourself are more than a couple of thugs, you guys have something that I haven't seen in so long and I can't explain it._

 _Levi, trust me when I say it's best to let go especially at a time like this. Remember what I said on the roof and remember what I'll say now._

 _Fight for the freedom that you all deserve, fight to reclaim the land that was taken from us-that made you and the others suffer underground. They need your power, they need the spirit, the burning fire that went out within our hearts that will bring everyone in the scouts that lost hope to continue to fight. I've seen a fire in your eyes, I've heard the passion in Isabel's voice, and I've recognized the wisdom within Farlan's words. So use it to free yourselves and make it. Don't let this chance escape you._

 _I'm a rogue who doesn't care much about humanity. I couldn't care less about my own life. But I won't allow those who pour their hearts and souls into the wish of running free outside the walls. I won't allow you and the others to die when I've seen the glimpse of the pure desires within your eyes of roaming free above ground._

 _I know you three will do fine if you fight together._

 _Don't be too hard on them. They look up to you so much. I too admire the strength that you bear, but it'll be a shame if you waste such gifts on stupid things such as vengeance. Yet I remember what you said, all we can do is believe that the choices we make won't leaves us feeling regret._

 _So choose the decision you'll regret the least..._

 _I guess, I've got nothing else to say. I probably sound so stupid to you, but hey, I probably do. I never listen to the shit that leaves my stupid mouth. Just take care until we meet again, if you haven't gone through with your plans that is._

 _Sorry you dealt with a shit head like me and certainly I must have been a real pain for you throughout our time together. I'll try and make it less painful next time when we cross paths again, but maybe things will be different then._

 _Good luck on handling the storm that we've walked into._

 _-The suicidal rogue or more formally known as the brat_

Shutting it, tossing it aside onto the ground which broke the silence that filled the room and Farlan frowned over to his friend's sudden outburst, but he didn't say anything as he returned his attention back to his book. Levi sighed in annoyance as he laid in his bed. Frowning, he glanced over to the journal before getting up to collect the journal which earned him another look from Farlan. The black haired cadet stared at the journal, opening it to the final page and ripping it out before handing the notebook off to his friend.

Folding the paper in his hands before shoving it somewhere under his bed while muttering, "I swear I fucking hate that brat."

Chuckling, shutting his own book before setting it aside. Farlan raised a brow over to his friend while picking up the white journal, "What did she do now?"

"Nothing."

Farlan skimmed through the pages until he noticed the torn page that his friend ripped out not so long ago and he smirked to himself before glancing over to Levi, "Okay, but I won't be surprised if you found something in her journal that pissed you off."

Turning onto his side, facing away from the other cadet before muttering back in great dislike, "She's a smartass, but a real pain," Shutting his eyes for a moment before glaring into the bedding and Levi glanced back over to Farlan, "It's late and we have lectures and training to do tomorrow before the stupid expedition in a few days."

Sighing, Farlan began to read through the journal, but he continued to read a little bit more before setting it aside. Turning off the light in the room as he settled into bed, releasing another sigh before speaking out again, "Levi."

Furrowing his brows, Levi didn't turn as he responded, "Hmm?"

"We'll have everything settled before the expedition, but our best bet is during the expedition," Farlan stared at the ceiling, "Just don't make a scene or anything crazy, okay?"

Levi glanced over to his friend as the dirty blonde turned away, laying on his side facing away from him. Sighing, he closed his eyes, "Go to sleep already."

Farlan laid in bed, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before commenting, "I feel guilty for leaving Tsuki behind after getting those damn documents," Glancing over to his friend, but his eyes only met the cadet's back and Farlan sighed under his breath, "She could be part of our gang and leave this place together."

"She won't accept the walls. If anything she'll stay here since it's the only thing close to being outside," Responding back to his friend's suggestion and Levi frowned to himself, not bothering to face his friend as he added, "That brat will make other friends."

Chuckling, Farlan turned onto his side, "Isabel like the thought of having another girl in our group, but I agree with you," Shutting his eyes, sighing under his breath before yawning, "Tsuki isn't from the walls and this is the closest she got to home."

"I don't intend in staying in this shit hole," Levi muttered back bitterly as he recalled the day that they were caught and dragged into the scouts.

"Isabel seems to be fitting in with everyone here, she even began to actually salute and talk to that other guy about the whole scout stuff," Farlan narrowed his eyes, "That idiot probably would stay in the corps."

Levi frowned at the mentioned of Isabel's new stance about the scouts and he was annoyed at how the red head seems to be adapting into their belief as if she was one of them. Shutting his eyes, "She better not be thinking about a stupid idea like staying," Opening his eyes he stared at the wall as he recalled a few things that the rogue mentioned and he frowned, "That idiot better not be willing to die for something so ridiculous like everyone here."

* * *

 **Levi' Pov**

This was quite pathetic, no one couldn't possibly hold their damn position in this new structure that the blonde bastard made. That rogue brat is lucky enough not to deal with this bullshit, but I have to admit it'll be easier to go through the plan without the brat being around to interfere. However, that rogue made an impact with the others and surely she'll make handling the Titans much easier.

Frowning , I glanced over to see that Isabel and Farlan were doing fine and all we had to do was follow that shit head but I'll make my move the moment I'm free to do so. Sighing in annoyance, keeping my eyes ahead of me while the other two scouts moved ahead of us which provided enough space.

Isabel moved up beside me along side Farlan who moved onto my left, I didn't have much to say since the only important objective is to take the documents and that's it. But I glanced over to Isabel the moment she spoke up, "Levi, do think we should actually go through with the-"

"It's the only damn reason we're here," Frowning, I looked over to her as I called her out at how she's possible chance of changing her mind, "Don't tell me you're really planning to stay."

She looked torn about the decision and it only annoyed me at how she's changing her mind, "But we can't possibly just abandon them when-"

Retorting back, cutting her off as I kept my eyes straight ahead, "Why do you care?"

"Big bro you can't ignore how passionate they are," She only frowned for a moment before looking away, "They... They want to be free too."

"Isabel." Farlan narrowed his eyes, sparing a look over to her as he stated, "We're not one of them and it's best to just-"

"What about Sayram? Flagon? They're our squad and we can't just abandon them like nothing," Isabel continued to push the subject and without a doubt she's trying to persuade us in some form, "What about Tsuki too? She'll be back and we can't just leave her either."

Keeping my attention ahead of us as we continued to follow behind our squad leader, I spared a glance around to see that the formation was still holding as one of the flares was shot. Narrowing my eyes, watching how the sky seems to have darken, but my attention shifted back to hear that Isabel continued to talk about the rogue and the scouts.

My expression was blank as they began to bicker among themselves over some stupid shit instead of focusing on the plan. Tightening my grip over the rein as they kept mentioning the rogue, _Why can't you just forget about that damn brat_

"You think I want to leave her behind? She helped us out through our stay here, but... but she won't come with us," Farlan frowned over to her, he sighed under his breath before looking off towards the others in front of us as he commented, "Tsuki is an outcast like the rest of us, she doesn't belong with them but in the end she's also an outsider compared to us."

In truth, all this was quite boring and irritable to hear them continue to speak about that white haired brat. None of the less, I simply want to get the job done and leave this shit hole, but surely those two must've changed their standpoint.

 _I wished she never came into our damn lives then everything will much easier_

"Stop bumbling over that brat," My voice didn't expose how tired I was about the subject as I finally knocked the two into their damn places. Frowning, harshly stating the cold fact, "She's not here instead that rogue is somewhere tucked away from this expedition."

 _It's best to forget about her_

She attempted one more chance into winning me over into siding with her, "But big bro can we just-"

Without hearing another word escape from her, I cut her off by giving my final answer while my eyes remain ahead of me when I responded so bluntly, "No."

 _We're not giving up our plans over someone we just met_

Pouting, moving a bit ahead of me as she raised her voice, "I didn't even say anything yet!"

Always a stubborn brat, never thinks before saying shit or acting out in pure impulse that revolved with stupid intentions. I was already done with the topic and I'm not going to waste my time or another breath about it. If anything, I only want that idiot to be smart for once.

Farlan sighed in annoyance as he called out to the girl as he told her to forget about the subject, "Isabel give it a rest, it's the best thing for us to do."

Turning over as I made sure about the small detail revolving our plan, "Farlan, so you believe the documents are with Erwin?"

He gave a slight nod while strongly standing by his hunch while keeping his eyes on Flagon who kept glancing back to us, "Yes, I'm positive he has them on him. Probably in his jacket."

"Very well, I'll take your word," Nodding, narrowing my eyes off to the distance to where that blonde bastard should be located and I bluntly stated, "I'll kill Erwin Smith."

Furrowing her brows slightly, Isabel commented on the decision, "Do you think that's wrong? If anything, they need him for them to move forward."

Glaring at no one in particular as I clearly recalled the letter that the rogue left behind, _'If you value everyone then drop it because Erwin is the one to save us or die trying.'_

Turning to her, frowning at her as I reminded the idiot about the important detail of our situation, "Are you forgetting that he was the one to fucking drags into this? The one who threaten to kill us. To throw us in prison."

 _That rogue brat wouldn't understand jack shit, the crap we been through to get here... But now it appears Isabel is also having second thoughts..._

Frowning to herself, she muttered back, "No..."

"She's right. If we get rid of him then everyone here will die without him," Cutting into the conservation, Farlan gave his own opinion, "I can't deny that bastard is the one to save most of us. He's a man of strategy."

Looking between the two, not wanting to deal with how they were basically already forgetting about our one and only job, "What the hell? You two are simply just going to-"

 _Why are they changing their damn minds now?_

"No." Farlan shook his head, his eyes locked with mine for a moment before giving "I'm not saying to abandon the plan. We came this far."

Nodding, smirking over to me as she proudly stated, "We'll follow you big bro."

 _Flashback:_

 _She wouldn't shut up. Always talking about something and I'm already annoyed, but at least she'll be gone for the time being due to the stupid decision that the shit heads came to. Even after everything that was said on the roof, she still managed to have more to talk and some is repetitive.._

 _"I understand why you hate me," She shrugged her shoulders, reminding me yet again that she'll be gone, "I mean, I'm being moved away for our first expedition. Your first expedition."_

 _She frowned to herself, bitterly commenting at the poor decision that was made, "It's all because they can't risk losing their trap card on a expedition which they're testing a whole new design in hopes to lower casualties."_

 _I couldn't agree more since the whole purpose of having the rogue was basically tossed aside and certainly those idiots will realize their damn mistakes. Crossing my arms, frowning to myself as I retorted back, "The Commander and that bastard want to lower casualties, but yet they toss aside their only card that could cut their losses in half by simply being on the damn field."_

 _"If anything, I find it irritating that we're all less valuable than you," Narrowing my eyes over to her, I was agitated at how the rogue brat was treated so different from the rest of us that it made us so worthless, "Our lives mean nothing to them as long as they have their damn trap card tucked away safely."_

 _"Yet they still kept their most powerful player," Countering my argument, she folded her arms behind her as she stated, "You have skills that no one can compare to, so most certainly you'll serve a greater purpose."_

 _"Just don't be too rash out there and go with your instincts," Then she began to fucking lecture me and advice me of shit that I already knew, even had the nerve to turn my own thoughts against me, "Or what you mentioned earlier, choose the decision you'll regret the least."_

 _At least four eyes was obviously insanely strange, but the rogue was odd and always saying and acting out on her own intentions that don't add up. If anything the people on the surface are crazy or stupid, I rather deal with some punks in the underground instead of handling all this bullshit._

 _"It was a pleasure to have met you," I hate sappy farewells and all that crap, now this brat is doing exactly that. Sparing a glance, I was already bored and annoyed by her as she rumbled on, "I can't think of how live here would've been without Farlan and Isabel, so I do hope you three will take care."_

 _It's true, the others have mentioned a few times that the rogue made it a bit more tolerable of being in this shit hole and to the point that they'll consider taking her with us when all this is over, but it's a useless plan. Sighing, I'm fine knowing that they gotten comfortable and had someone else around even if it had to the rogue, but I'll be the one to watch out for them when shit goes south._

 _Retorting back, I kept my attention ahead of us as we walked down the hall, "Those two will be fine as long as I'm there," No matter what, they'll always be fine as long as I'm there with them, so it was pointless of her to say such things to me._

 _From the corner of my eye, I noticed that the rogue frowned slightly at me as she stated, "You need to trust them as well, they can handle themselves, so have more faith in your fellow comrades. None of the less, have some faith in your_ _ **friends**_ _."_

 _"I hate you," It was late and I'm tired of just hearing her and whatever words escape that mouth of hers, so I made it clear that I wanted her to stop, "So annoying with all the consent rumbling."_

 _Yet the brat still didn't end there, she only laughed at how annoyed I was already and she began to quote something based on her body language as she carefully recalled the words. In return, I frowned back at her as I listened to the shit she was speaking about._

 _"Love me or hate me, both are in my favor," She laughed, shrugging her shoulders again while rumbling on, "If you love me, I'll always be in your heart."_

 _Tilting her head as she continued on with whatever she was possibly quoting, "If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind."_

 _"Let me know or please gently let me go," She sighed, sparing a look over to me as she finally came to an end, "If it's still in your mind, it is worth taking the risk."_

 _Narrowing my eyes, I took notice of her last statement as if she was directing that to me or even hinting at the fact she's fully aware of the whole plan about stealing the documents._

 _She stopped in front of her door and she shrugged her shoulders, "This is it, I guess," Chuckling under her breath, she made one final comment and I raised a brow at her, "I really couldn't have been lucky to have met you. Even if you threaten me or not, I think you're a nice guy in a strange way."_

 _"Goodnight Levi," Walking away the moment she closed the door and I finally had the chance of returning back to my room, but that rogue brat will gone before anyone is awake which will leave only the three of us just like it should've been._

I frowned at how it soon began to rain, so the storm caught us after all then surely everything is probably gonna go to shit. Yet this weather could serve as a good opportunity in completing the job, but I hate the rain.

 _Damn, this bloody weather..._

"Everyone keep formation!"

Looking over to see that Flagon shouted over to us, but I narrowed my eyes the moment I noticed that the flares weren't working since the rain basically made it difficult to see the signals. Glaring, I could see how the whole damn expedition was going all bad because the damn storm decided to run over us.

Farlan moved up beside me, pulling his green hood over his head in hopes to shield himself from the heavy rain fall, "Levi! The weather, it's too much and we can't see with the damn fog, so lets just forget about the documents."

"We can't just abandon the others in this contains either!" Isabel moved up to my other side as she searched for the next set of instructions, "Big bro, what should we do!?"

Not facing the two as I bluntly stated my decision, "I'm going ahead with the plan on my own."

Isabel quickly jumped in as she volunteered in joining, "I'll come with you!"

"No," Glancing over to her as I firmly stated my answer and she frowned in return, "Me, alone or Flagon and Sayram? Who has the higher chance of being Titan food?"

Her expression darken and certainly she already knew the answer to those questions, but Farlan soon countered it as he shouted, "Levi, just wait it out until the fog clears up! We can't see and it's best if we-"

Shifting my attention over to him as I bluntly stated, "I'm not letting a Titan get to him first. I'll be the one to kill Erwin Smith and take those damn documents off his corpse."

Farlan frowned at me as he stated, "Levi use your damn head for once, dammit!"

Moving ahead as I simply gave them the instructions of taking care of each other while I'm gone, "This is our only chance of finishing it once and for all. So stay with the others, I'll return after getting those blasted documents."

"But you can't possible see-" Isabel frowned at me, she pulled her hood over her head as the fog soon began to settle around us.

"I want you two to stay together, the four of you guys have a higher chance of survival, so don't-" Glancing between the two, frowning slightly at how she continued to insist and I even got Farlan to argue slightly with me.

"Levi, just listen to me for once! Do you trust us?!" He had a stern look as he shouted over to me through the heavy rain that made it difficult to hear each other, "Tell me right here. Look me in the eyes and tell me if you trust us!"

Staring at him, taking a moment before responding back, but my attention shifted over to see that Isabel added onto the statement, "Bro don't worry, we can handle ourselves."

Still I didn't answer back and I could tell that Farlan was waiting on my response, but this was something that always came up countless of times. He'll asked me that many times when we were in the undergrounds, he still uses it against me now.

Yet he wasn't the only one to use that damn trap card since the rogue also brought it up during one of our many training sessions, _'Do you trust me? Levi!'_

"I trust you," Finally answering him back, nodding at the two as I placed my faith in them before moving ahead of them, "Go ahead without me, I'll see you two soon."

A laughter escaped from Farlan, his expression showed a whole different emotion than his laughter, he smiled at me before saying, "Alright then, I'll trust you too," Our eyes locked for a moment as he added, "Don't get yourself killed!"

Isabel nodded, looking over to me as she shouted through the storm, "Ya! You better come back to us, Big Bro. No matter what!"

Without another word being said between us, I stared at the two for a moment longer before I went further ahead without them. Sparing a glance over my shoulder, I watched how Isabel waved at me while Farlan kept his composer and soon they began to fade out of my sight. Turning my focus ahead of me, I needed to get to Erwin's location and take the documents then we can leave. Narrowing my eyes as I recalled the words that the rogue once said.

 _'...choose the decision you'll regret the least..'_

Frowning, it irritated me at how she'll get under my damn skin, always annoying with the shit she says. Glancing around, I couldn't see much since the fog settled low on the ground, blocking almost everything from sight, but I knew he must be in this direction according to the layout of the expedition.

 _Where the fuck is that bastard..._

He couldn't have gotten off track due to the weather, he must still being moving accordly regardless of the fog and rain. Tightening my grip over the rein of my horse, I glared to myself as I thought back to the others, but I still needed to complete the job.

 _'If it's still in your mind, it is worth taking the risk.'_

If the purpose of her to say that because of the documents then she surely knew how it'll end, but even in her damn letter she went against her words by warning me to forget about it. Frowning, I needed to do regardless with all the shit that has been said and done, _Why couldn't you just stayed quiet for once_

It's always been about getting those documents, getting our citizenship and getting away from the whole underground life style, but mainly I only wanted to get those two out of the shit hole we were held in for almost our whole lives. I needed those documents and I needed to get that bastard back for all the shit he did.

Continuing on through the storm, keeping my guard up for any possible Titans hidden within the fog, but my thoughts would find their way towards Isabel and Farlan. How they behaved and the words that they said, but yet I made the decision to move ahead regardless of everything.

Maybe they were right... Isabel didn't want to leave the damn Survey Corps. Farlan didn't want to abandon that rogue brat. They refused to actually disappear without informing that brat or even try to persuade her into leaving with us. To the point that they felt the need to get me to agree with them and change the rogue's mind about the damn walls so she could join, but I knew all too well she wouldn't accept the offer.

Glaring, all I could imagine was that damn rogue looking at me as if she was right about the whole situation and it only irritates me at how annoying she was. How she managed to intertwine with Isabel and Farlan, leaving a mark that shifted everything around and her words have also left me debating about a few things.

 _I hate to admit but she had a point..._

Shaking my head, I brought a hand over my eyes as I tried to see through the damn rain since visibility was basically zero, so all I had was to rely on my intuition and hope that everything was still running according to the plan. I couldn't turn back now, not when I'm so close.

 _Fuck it, I didn't come this far for nothing_

It was too quiet, far too quiet to be considered normal and certainly something isn't right here. I continued to move ahead towards the location that Erwin must be, but from the corner of my eye I noticed a few trees came to view. Frowning slightly, I turned to find a few objects scattered across the ground and my eyes widen when I realized the destruction that occurred.

Bodies were everywhere, horses also didn't stand a chance against the Titans in this weather either. But what many everything so unreal was the mark that the Titans left behind, I knew there must've been far too many for them to handle. Pulling the rein, stopping in my tracks as my eyes trailed the massive foot prints and something struck a nerve the moment I discovered that they were leading towards the others.

Quickly commanding my horse, gritting my teeth as time soon began to tick away within my thoughts, "Shit! Shit!" Running back, I needed to get back to the others before those damn Titans beat me, "I've gotta hurry!"

 _Dammit!_

Not giving a damn when my hood fell off from the top of my head, I continued to race back since I knew all too well that they won't be able to handle all those Titans at once. If I get there then we'll have a chance to live another day, but everything was just rushing, my blood was pulsing through my veins as I tried to hold onto the hope of getting there.

 _I shouldn't have left..._

Then I could hear their voices, their faces were just at my reach, but everything was fading. They'll all going to end up end, all because the choice I made, the decision I followed back then... It was all wrong, so please let me make it back in time. Suddenly, the rogue's words echoed within my mind as her final words were, _'Take care of yourself and everyone, okay'_

Clenching my hands, narrowing my eyes as I fought through the storm, against the rain and I put my all to make it back. I needed to fight for them, save them and make sure that all this wasn't for nothing. Everyone was relaying on me and yet my decision could've cost it all, but I still have a chance.

 _...They have to be alright..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking the same old grounds, nothing changed much since she left, but Tsuki noticed so many different faces that blend all together with familiar faces that she seen before. So many young men and women who were willingly to step into the lines of fire in hopes to protect their loved ones from humanity's enemy and Tsuki admires that from them.

Yet she already knew that very few would be joining the scouts since of the whole issues the corps were facing with the decline of progress and increase of casualties. Tsuki would be surprise to see anyone dying to join the scouts since many will end up in the Garrison or try to join the Military Police. She sighed under her breath, the rogue began to think that maybe this could help serve her to recruit trainees into joining the scouts, but she understands if they weren't ready to give up their lives.

Pausing in her tracks, Tsuki looked up at the sky and she saw that it was strangely clear out and it made her feel uncomfortable. She began to wonder how everyone was doing on their expedition, a few days passed since she left and surely they must have already went on their venture. Curling her fingers, she frowned to herself and Tsuki wished she could be out there with them, to fight along side her fellow comrades and friends. But yet she was casted aside as some rare gem that they couldn't afford to dirty yet and it only made her blood boil at the decision of sending her off.

Shaking it off, Tsuki began to walk through the training grounds as she thought it was best to regroup with the officers and stay out of sight. She didn't intend to tangle up with the trainees much nor did she want to socialize with anyone either since she already dealt with issues in the past during her stay within the camp grounds. Yet she no where else to go, taking off towards the location where the ranked members were gathered, but Tsuki glanced over to see a few trainees in one of their training sessions. The rogue watched how many still need improvement with their hand to hand combat, but surely they'll fix it before graduation.

"Wait!"

Stopping in her tracks, Tsuki looked over her shoulder to see a relatively short woman who had light ginger hair along amber colored eyes and the rogue saw a spark of amusement with the trainees eyes as she eagerly ran over to the scout. The rogue glanced over to see another trainee following close behind the woman, he appear to be older by his appearance, but Tsuki assume he most be around the age of his fellow peers. She noticed that the man had slightly curly, light brown hair with small hazel eyes and he seems rather annoyed by the woman's actions.

Tsuki finally turned to face the two trainees, offering a smile, but the rogue was rather confused to why they decided to approach her. Straightening herself while adjusting her green cap before speaking up, "Is there something I can for you?"

The ginger haired woman smiled back, saluting the scout before breaking out in excitement, "I'm just so thrilled to finally get to talk to someone from the survey corps!" Clasping her hands together as she began to ask, "I'm hoping to join the corps soon and I really want to know more about it from you since you must-"

"Leave her alone," The other trainee frowned a bit, glancing over to the rogue before returning his attention back to his friend, "She's probably busy and we can't-"

"Ral! Bozado!"

Both trainees jumped at the sound of their names, giving a salute the moment they saw their instructor walk over to them. Tsuki raised a brow glancing over her shoulder to see the man narrow his eyes at the trainees and he quickly dismissed them, "Church is busy and surely you two have duties to attend to."

He raised a brow at the two before his voice became stern, "Or do you want me to set a punishment for you two for bothering a-"

The rogue waved it off, folding her arms across her chest as she entered the conservation, "They were merely asking a few questions about the Survey Corps and I was only informing them," Tsuki shifted her blue eyes over to the two trainees for a moment before returning her attention over to the head instructor of the Academy, "It's not like I'm actually busy and surely it'll serve the corps if I did some recruitment while I'm staying."

Frowning at the rogue, he didn't want to make a scene in front of them and surely the scout wouldn't care if there was a scene to transpire. Instead he sighed in annoyance before sending a stern look at the two, "One question and I want you two to join the group that is responsible of cleaning the mess hall."

"Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The two trainees sighed in relief and annoyance as the instructor left their presences, but the ginger haired woman beamed over to the scout before asking a question, "How is it? To be out beyond the walls?"

Tsuki stared at the trainee, her whole expression was shocked to see such wonder and amusement within a pair of eyes and the rogue felt pity for the woman. Moments like these always made Tsuki feel sorry for everyone within the walls and those who see what's beyond the unknown don't make it back to share the tales.

Pushing it aside, Tsuki chuckled under her breath before smiling back, "It's breath taking, a beauty to see and surely if you do join the scouts then you'll see the wonders yourself."

"Lets go or else we get in anymore trouble," The light brown haired trainee frowned at his comrade as he reminded the woman that they have to serve her punishment. He glanced over to the rogue before bidding his farewell, "Sorry for the disruption."

Shaking her head, Tsuki brushed it aside as she gave the two trainees a salute, "I hope to see you two in the later future within the scout ranks," A faint smile appeared on the rogue's face as she nodded at the two, "I see potential in you two."

"Thank you, I hope to fight along you!" Returning a salute, the trainee smile back before following her friend that left after saluting to the scout. The short woman began to bicker with her friend who also bickered back with her as the two head over to the mess hall.

Tsuki shook her head as she watched the two trainees wonder off and the rogue sighed under her breath before walking over to where the officers were. Yet she still felt this unwavering sick feeling hang over her as she kept glancing off to the distance and her mind would wonder back to the others in the scouts. Something within her was crawling over her skin at the haunting thoughts began to claw at the back of her mind, but she knew something wasn't right. Yet Tsuki can't accept the possibility of something going terribly wrong for the scouts on their expedition and the rogue was keeping her hopes that they'll be fine when she returns.

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

Standing there among the other officers, I didn't take part of their conservations since I wouldn't mean much and I don't care for mindless words from caged in people. Walking away, wondering through the training grounds once again and my eyes would drift off to see a few trainees running while others were handling their assigned duties. However, I felt a sick feeling begin to sink in once more and my eyes landed on the sky.

My breath disappeared from my lungs, I couldn't believe the scene unfolding before me and all I could think of was the expedition. The dark clouds were rolling over towards my given direction, but I know that everyone must have went through the storm and if anything it must've messed up everything for them.

It was their first expedition, they were testing out a new formation and I'm not there to help. A storm like this must've blinded them or something that the Titans might have gotten the upper hand.

Shaking my head, I have hope that they overcame the storm. After all they have each other and surely without a doubt Levi can handle a little rain. I just really need to get back, I need to see if everyone made it back, but instead I'm trapped here.

I couldn't remove my eyes from the dark clouds and all I could feel was something twisting within me, an unsettling feeling that was dragging my whole body into the dirt. Placing a hand against my head, taking a breath that I some how forgotten to take. Everything was disappearing from around me, everything was mashing together and whatever words I could hear didn't make any sense to me.

Taking a step forward, but the next thing I knew was me hitting the ground. Shutting my eyes, I felt everything leaving me as my mind wondered back to my friends that have ventured outside those walls without me. Facing dangerous conditions on their own while I'm here safe from harm. One thing is for sure, I can't wash away the feeling of guilt and the fact that I abandoned them on such an important day.

Releasing a deep breath, I could only picture their faces fading away as the rain washed over the land, but yet I can vividly imagine his cold gray eyes glaring at me for being so petty. Uncurling my fingers the moment I heard the last name that will forever remind me of the dirty haired blonde who offered me a name worth having. I finally felt like I had a family, but yet I can't seem to hold onto anyone important for so long.

"Church!"

"Sir we have a solider down!"

I felt sick and all I could possible do was to fall asleep, hoping that this nightmare could disappear the moment I open my eyes. Everything went silent as I felt my body get lifted off the ground, but I found myself slipping into the darkness as it consumed my whole being into it's abyss.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The trainees rushed over to the fallen cadet, neither of them knew what to do and a few other officers ran over to the scout which drew more attention to the scene. The short gingered haired woman moved the rogue onto her back and the other trainee just began to call for his instructor or any officer.

"She's so pale Oluo," The gingered haired trainee looked up to her friend for a moment before returning her attention back to the rogue, "Do you think she's sick?"

He frowned when his eyes caught sight of the storm that was heading their way and he began to pick the rogue off the ground while responding back, "Whatever the issue is, surely this weather isn't going to help."

Turning they found themselves in front of two officers and the two trainees spared a glance between each other before moving their whole attention back to their superior when their names were called.

"Ral! Bozado!"

One of the officers took the rogue out of the trainee's grasp before the other quickly dismissed the two, "Go regroup with the others, the instructor has ordered a training session."

The two glanced at each other then the ginger haired woman furrowed her brows slightly before responding, "In these conditions?"

Oluo didn't stay around for them to be scolded as he tugged the woman away as the two ran off to meet up with the group. Yet the woman kept glancing over her shoulder to see the scout get taken away before the storm managed to catch them in the heavy rain.

"Don't worry about her, Petra," Oluo commented as the two finally saw the their group, he glanced between the dark gray skies and the gingered haired trainee, "She's from the Survey Corps, they're strong."

Petra frowned to herself as they finally reached the trainee squad but she managed to whisper back, "Doesn't mean I can't worry, she looked really bad."

* * *

The rain continue to pour over the camp grounds as it passed through the area and the rain drops pounded against the window. The trainees were all ordered to grab their gear as they practiced the maneuver gear in the harsh weather along side of them running through the woods. They got the rogue into her room before it started to rain, but the scout hasn't woken yet since she passed out.

They checked the rogue and she was fine, but all they could assume was that the white haired cadet probably wasn't feeling well and she simply fainted. She flinched slightly at the dream that was going through her head and within seconds her eyes snapped opened. Shooting up from her bed, panting as her heart pounded against her chest as she recalled the vivid images that flashed across her mind. Covering her face, Tsuki couldn't shake of the dread feeling that weighed down in her heart and most certainly she doesn't want to believe the possible factor of the others not returning.

Releasing a deep steady breath, leaning against the headboard of the bed as she glanced out the window to see that the glass was blurred out by the heavy rain. Her blue eyes sadden the moment she noticed how the sky was completely gray as the clouds blocked out everything in sight, but it simply passing through.

Tsuki turned over to the door the moment she heard the click of the door and she saw one of the officers standing there. The rogue didn't really trust most of the officers, but she knew only a handle that she actually felt comfortable around. Sighing under her breath, Tsuki returned her attention back to the window while speaking up, "How long?"

"You were asleep for an hour," The light brown haired woman shrugged her shoulders before adjusting her thick glasses, "It appears you have exhausted yourself and collapses, we managed to get you inside before the rainfall."

Lowering her eyes, the rogue responded back, "I'm assuming the trainees are out there in these conditions."

"The Instructor thought it'll be a good experience for them," Folding her arms behind her back, but she remained near the door a bit longer, "I only came to see you were fine. Will you be joining us at the mess hall?"

Tsuki didn't spare a glance towards the older woman and the rogue brought her knees up as she spoke up, "No. I simply wish to be left alone," Offering a faint smile to the woman, "Thank you."

The light haired woman merely nodded back before existing the room, leaving the rogue alone with her own thoughts. Tsuki stared at the closed wooden door until returning her attention back to the window and she began to wonder back to the others. Resting her head against her knees, she began to recall a few conservations that she had with her friends.

 _Flashback:_

 _Leaning against the tree beside the dirty blonde thug who sat there and his whole attention was set on the sky as he carefully studied the clouds. The two remain silent until the rogue spoke up, "All this still doesn't feel real."_

 _He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "At first I thought all this was some sick joke, but looks like it's some crazy dream," Glancing over to her, he mentioned, "I wouldn't have thought about being a scout and so far it's tolerable."_

 _Tsuki smiled at him, "But it's not your cup of tea, isn't it?"_

 _"Nope," Shaking his head, Farlan leaned against the tree and his nose crinkled up in dislike, "I'm not a fan of the whole killing Titans. Don't like going near them."_

 _Sighing, he stared off to the distance as he muttered, "I rather live away from that."_

 _The rogue's expression soften, offering a faint smile as she sighed under her breath and Tsuki looked up at the tree, "Yet we're both here doing the thing we don't like," Tapping her fingers against her knees as she whispered, "I just want to live somewhere far from this."_

 _"But good thing that came out of this was meeting you and the others," She chuckled, smiling over to him who returned a smile, "Looks like we'll fight those blasted Titans together and maybe we'll get the chance to live our lives somewhere else."_

 _Farlan looked away, frowning slightly as he began to think about a few things and he responded, "I'm hoping to get away from the Survey Corps soon and live somewhere within the walls," He shrugged his shoulder before glancing over to the rogue, "Maybe you should come along if we manage to leave."_

 _Her eyes widen, staring at him as she thought about the offer, but she couldn't see herself actually living within the walls with the rest of the people. She rather stay at the base instead, but she liked the idea of living with the group yet Tsuki knew that life wasn't meant for her._

 _Chuckling, she shrugged her shoulders, "I like the thought of it."_

 _He patted the rogue's head while chuckling under his breath as he stated, "It'll be interesting to have you around and join our little gang."_

Shutting her eyes after staring at the storm for a moment and the rogue wrapped her arms around her legs. Tsuki could feel her heart aching every time the rain smacked against her window and she couldn't ease her worries at the thought of the expedition. Hiding her face as she took in a deep breath and her thoughts went back to one of her last conservations she had with Isabel.

 _Flashback:_

 _Staring at her hand, the rogue frowned to herself when she noticed how her injury was completely healed already. Tsuki looked away as she recalled how she made a scene and even carelessly gotten herself hurt. Sighing, she recalled the conservation she had with Farlan and she was glad that he was around to just talk to._

 _She glanced over to see that the red head was already dozing off, Tsuki couldn't bring it to herself on telling Isabel that she'll be leaving the next morning, but the rogue still wanted to inform the girl. Staring over to the cadet, Tsuki finally decided not to say anything as she sat up on her bed before speaking up, "I saw that Flagon was giving you a hard time along with Sayram."_

 _Isabel raised a brow, turning over to the rogue as she muttered back, "That ass hole got me cleaning the room when you left and Sayram kept lecturing me about the whole survey corps purpose," Frowning, the red head laid against the pillow and she sighed under her breath, "I somewhat understand, but it doesn't mean he and everyone can look down upon us because we're different."_

 _"Then show them what you're made of," The rogue smiled over to the girl, "They'll probably all upset that you didn't go through the same crap that they did."_

 _Leaning against the head board, Tsuki frowned to herself as she mentioned, "The Academy to just get into one the branches is a real pain and you, Farlan, and Levi have proved that it's not needed since you three were self taught."_

 _Shrugging, "If anything, you three are a sign that anyone can kick ass and have the courage to do so," Tsuki smiled over to the girl, "I'm honored to have fought along side you, Isabel and I do hope we can continue to work along side together."_

 _Her green eyes widen, she stared at the rogue in shock, but slowly a smile broke out and the girl nodded as she laughed, "No prob! Lets show these squares that 'trash' like ourselves can get the job done like nothing!"_

Releasing a deep steady breath, opening her eyes as she looked down to her hand that she injured not so long ago, but there wasn't any signs that she was ever hurt. Curling her fingers up, moving her legs to the side of the bed as she stared at the gray clouds. Her eyes soften at how fate was cruel, the way everything was laid out and yet she was placed on the side lines while the people she grew attached moved ahead without her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sitting there alone while most of the other scouts were already preparing to sleep, but the rogue always spent some of her time on the roof even if it was for a brief moment. It's out of habit for her to linger on the roof, most of the time it was only her and no one else, but there were moments that one of the others would also wonder up to the roof._

 _She already knew that Isabel was sound asleep since the red head tends to fall asleep early and without much problem. Then Farlan probably was in his room reading a book before he calls it a day or he probably didn't feel like going all the way up to the roof. Yet the last cadet was a wild card since he does whatever suits him and without much explanation, so there is a chance of him showing up or wondering the grounds._

 _Not minding to be alone under the night sky since Tsuki has been alone for most of her life especially after entering the walls. Sighing, resting her head against her knees, Tsuki shut her eyes as she took in her surroundings. It was pretty much quiet until her ears perked up at the sudden sound of foot steps which caused her to open her eyes a bit, raising a brow the moment the steps paused._

 _Tsuki didn't really spare a glance to whoever it was instead she simply shifted her attention off to the distance, but she kept her guard up as the foot steps neared and from the corner of her eye she realized it was only Levi. Shutting her eyes, she didn't really acknowledged him neither did he, leaving the two cadets in silences._

 _Sighing under her breath, Tsuki spoke up, "What brings you up here?"_

 _"What? I can't be up here or something," Frowning to himself, bringing a knee up so he can rest an arm over it, but he still didn't bother sparing a glance to the rogue._

 _A faint smile appeared, shaking her head at his responses and yet she wasn't surprised by it since she was expecting it from him. Tsuki turned, looking over to him and she shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering since it's past curfew I believe."_

 _"Mind your own business, brat," He retorted back, resting an arm against his knee while leaning back on his other hand as his eyes didn't move from the sky, "You're out past curfew too idiot."_

 _"I'm always out past curfew," Chuckling to herself, Tsuki lifted her head from her knees as she leaned back onto the palms of her hands, "It's called not getting caught."_

 _Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing under his breath, "Aren't you a rebel then," Rolling his eyes as he commented, "No wonder you're a damn rogue."_

 _Smirking to herself, she commented back, "No wonder you're a thug, always up to no good."_

 _He frowned over to her, glaring at her comment and he held the need to punch the rogue, so instead he simply responded, "You never know when to shut up, brat."_

 _She didn't say anything else to him, what could she say to someone like him since most of the time he brushes it aside or retorts back. Yet the rogue knew his attitude was different from how he acts around Farlan and Isabel, he cares about the two in his strange ways. But she couldn't judge him much for it since he wasn't one to expression himself through words, but more through actions that reflect what he feels._

 _Sitting there in silence, neither sparing another word and sometimes it's best to just sit in silence. The rogue enjoyed his company most of the time even if he was cold, blunt, rude, but she knew he was different. He cared in a strange way according to what Isabel and Farlan have mentioned to her, so she understands not to take his words too harsh. Shutting her eyes, taking in the silence as the two cadets simply enjoyed the night before going their separate ways._

Standing, grabbing her green survey corps cape and she threw it on, keeping her eyes at the storm and she noticed it was beginning to lighten up. Her eyes shifted over to her reflection on the window, taking in a deep breath before nodding as she turned away. Not sparing another glance towards the window as she left her room, Tsuki needed keep her faith in them and she'll see them once she returns back to the base.

 _In a few days I'll see them..._

Shutting the door behind, Tsuki walked down the hall towards the mess hall where some of the other officers would be located in. The rogue continued to move forward since it's the only she was could do, she needed to make the decision of letting go of any thoughts that would drown her. Shifting her blue eyes towards the ceiling for a second as she thought to herself.

 _...They have to be alright..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited. I really appreciated it! I honestly don't know when I'll get the chance to update Chap 5 since school is now on my schedule and there will many factors that will take up my time. So bear with me if the updates become a longer wait than usual. But I'll do my best to provide enough content to make up for the delays.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **3rd Pov**

Time passed and she gotten word that they have returned from their expedition, awaiting orders for her to move back to the base, but it took a few days until she was informed. Tsuki quickly made her way back to the Survey Corps, she hid her face with the green cape as she commanded her horse to roam through the path towards the base. She couldn't deny that her heart was pounding against her chest as she neared the Corps's base, but Tsuki managed to remain calm when she arrived on the grounds.

Looking around, she saw the wings of freedom scattered around as some of the scouts were off tending to their duties. A faint smile appeared on her lips, she hasn't seen that symbol for a while and she missed it since all she saw were the red roses or trainee symbols during her time away. Her eyes landed over to a familiar blonde and she quickly moved towards the man, she smiled at the sight of Mike, but he didn't change his blank expression when he caught sight of the rogue. Instead, he merely took hold of her horse and informed her to meet with Commander Shadis and Erwin, who are awaiting for her arrival.

She asked him a few questions in regards to the others, but Mike didn't talk much and he only told her that she'll have time later after meeting with the Commander. Tsuki only nodded before running off towards the entrance of the building, her eyes wondered around to find any familiar faces, but she couldn't find anyone that she recognized. Something wasn't right, but she tried to shake it off as she walked down the hall towards the office and the rogue was hoping that she'll get some answers.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuki knocked on the door and she didn't wait long until someone opened the door for her, her eyes widen when she saw Erwin. He motioned the cadet into the office, closing the door before he moved towards the desk where the Commander stood.

Saluting to her Commander, Tsuki kept her eyes on the two and she sighed once the man dismissed her. Standing on her toes as her fingers curled up beside her, waiting for one of the two men to speak up or say anything that could possibly ease her nerves since Mike made it clear that something was wrong.

Quickly cutting to the chase, Shadis didn't begin with any small talk or ask much from the rogue, but instead he went straight to the question she must have. He had his arms folded behind his back, informing the cadet, "Our expedition started off rough, but we managed to get by," His expression darken as he imagined the number of loses they received, but he sighed under his breath before adding, "However, we didn't gain much information."

"It was the storm, wasn't it?" Tsuki placed her arms behind her, staring at the two men as she brought up an important factor that might have been a cause to their set back. Her expression remains calm, collected, but her voice still managed to allow some bitterness to slip through as she mentioned, "I saw it, it passed through the base and over other parts of the walls."

Nodding, he didn't bother denying it and more importantly Shadis knew that the rogue will bring up the possible factor if she had joined them. Still he kept a staic expression as he reassured her, "Yes, it set us back and caused a few challenges, but we overcame it."

Erwin sighed, finally sparing a word as he motioned over to the cadet when he brought up another issue that needed to be address, "We also wish to inform you that you'll be changing rooms and you'll be a assigned a new roommate," He watched how the rogue's whole body language drastically changed at his words and he knew there wasn't any other way of handling the situation.

Her eyes widen, frowning at them before objecting to their decision as she demanded to know their reasoning, "What?" Shaking her head, not accepting the new change as she asked about her roommate in hopes to remain paired with the red head, "No. What about Isabel?"

Shadis spared a look at the cadet, but he wasn't the one to break the news down instead Erwin stepped in as he stated the cold fact, "Unfortunately, Magnolia is no longer with us," Carefully watching how the rogue reacted as he continued to add onto the subject, "She was among the fallen and didn't return from the expedition."

Tsuki felt her heart stop, staring at the two as she tried to progress the information, but her eyes shifted over to Erwin who took the responsibility of informing her. Curling her fingers up, shaking her head slowly as she tried to form the proper words, but her voice failed her, "...No..."

Frowning, clenching her hands as she stepped forward before raising the question since their expression already told her the truth, "What about Farlan, Levi, Hanji, Flagon, or Sayram?"

An overwhelming sensation began to choke her, Tsuki glared as the two men stood there in silence and it only angered the rogue. She shouted at the two, her voice finally gaining the strength again, "What about the others?!"

"You..." Silence was the only answer she received from the two and it only begged the question if everyone died or most of them, but she couldn't accept it. Glaring as she reminded them of the decision they followed through, but in reality, she felt an overwhelming guilt that hanged over her as she took the blame for the deaths of her fellow comrades onto her shoulders.

Stepping back, not wanting to face the truth nor hear anything else. Tsuki pressed her lips into a thin line before storming out of the room, "I... I should've been there! Dammit!"

Running down the hall, Tsuki felt her eyes stinging as the tears were building up alongside her guilt that was eating at her. All she could do was run, passing through a few other cadets who turned to look at her and all she could think was finding someone.

 _I need to find them_

Glancing around, she desperately tried to find one face, at least one face, anyone that could save her from the pain. If anything, the rogue couldn't bear the thought of going through the same feeling of losing everyone once again due to her abandoning them.

 _Someone_

Escaping the walls that surrounded her, she found herself standing on the grass and Tsuki froze as her eyes landed on the scouts who were tending to their horse and she felt the tears threatening to fall.

 _Anyone_

She could imagine their faces, how she stood with them at the stables before leaving. Recalling the smiles, the laughters, and now it was all replaced by an unbearable pain and guilt that was consuming her.

Her body began to move forward, fingers trembling as she could imagine Isabel's bright green eyes light up at the sight of her horse and how the girl would constantly put up a fight.

 _Isabel... How?_

Denial was the only word that kept echoing within her thoughts, Tsuki couldn't believe someone like Isabel could've died and vanish from the world within one signal moment. Tsuki continued to move without thinking much in regards to where she was heading, but her thoughts were a blur.

 _She was always so brave, always ready to jump into action and help_

A tear finally shed across her cheek, shaking her head as her feet picked up speed once more and the rogue found herself running towards the horse stables.

 _But dying..._

It was all so surreal to her, how some faces disappeared so quickly without any warning and she couldn't comprehend it because it was so sudden. Tsuki couldn't accept the truth, but what made it worse was if her presence could've been the factor that could've changed everything.

 _I should've been there to help or even protect her_

Stopping in her tracks, her hand gripped the wooden door that kept her horse locked up. Her eyes widen, staring at the ground as her thoughts finally moved onto a different topic and she felt her body tense up at the idea.

 _What about Farlan? He couldn't have died too_

Shaking her head, she began to piece everything together and the conclusion made her heart break more. The rogue couldn't bear to handle it if everything was true, if everyone she once knew died.

 _But if all this is true then-_

Her eyes widen, she felt her throat tighten as she finally realized something very important. Tsuki stared at the ground, tightening her grip on the door as she finally realized the one person who must be in great pain.

 _...Levi..._

If anyone should be the one to suffer the loss of their fellow comrades, it was him and without a doubt he was mourning over them. Lowering herself onto the ground, Tsuki stared at the wooden material as her fingers brushed over its surface while the thoughts continued to pile up.

 _Without a doubt, he made it out alive, but at what cost?_

Shutting her eyes, Tsuki felt torn, she didn't feel the need to mourn over them as much as he did. If anything, they were his family, they had a history with him, and he did everything for their sake. How could a mere outsider like herself mourn if someone like himself lost everything and more importantly, he was there with them.

 _What happened to him since Isabel is gone_

Releasing a shaky breath, Tsuki began to wonder what became of the black haired cadet after losing someone so dear to him. She knew he didn't simply lose a friend, he lost a sister and surely he must be broken. Her eyes stared at nothing in particular when her thoughts soon reached to the other possible outcomes, she didn't want to think about the chance that Farlan also met the same fate as Isabel.

 _God dammit!_

Covering her face, taking in a deep breath as she tried to think properly, but her thoughts were consumed by the haunting feeling and thoughts of everyone dying. None of the less, how her comrade must be if he indeed lost everyone within moments. Tsuki felt her hands tremble, curling into the grass, thinking about how it must possible hurt him, how they must have been terrified, how it all happened, and why were they the ones to die.

 _I... I need to..._

Getting onto her feet, opening the door as she handled her horse calmly as possible even in her emotional state, but Tsuki needed to get away and recollect herself. She knew it was wrong of her to simply run away, but what else can she do since it's the only thing she's capable of doing. Always running off, leaving others behind and without a doubt she'll face the consequences one day when she needs to face her demons.

Commanding her horse, Tsuki pulled the rein as she left the stables and quickly riding towards the nearby woods she once went off to before leaving the base. Feeling her eyes sting again, curling her fingers around the rein and the rogue shook her head while denying herself to look back in fear she'll see the haunting images that left her mind reckless.

 _...Please..._

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

Time just kept ticking away as if nothing ever happened like the world didn't care if people died because it just kept moving forward without them. It didn't care if we choose to remain still, it'll go forward regardless and I already knew how this cruel world worked. I knew no matter what, they're not coming back no matter the number of times we turn back to look if they'll appear.

It was all too familiar for me, how I always end up meeting people who always die off as if I was some kind of curse. All this was like a nightmare and it's a pain for me to think about how the life that once shine bright, the hope in their eyes disappear without ever actually completing their goals.

Stumbling, I couldn't think straight as I wondered through the woods after attempting to search for the answers to the haunting questions that were eating me alive. Shadis, Erwin, or Mike haven't shared much in revolving my squad, but all I knew was that Isabel was long gone. The red head who I once shared a room with me was no longer here. The girl who's eyes shined so bright, how her spirit always made me smile at how she fought against this world when everything was against her from the very beginning.

My eyes were stinging, roughly wiping my eyes with the back of my hands as I continued to move further into the woods. Shaking my head, I still couldn't believe how it all happened and I suddenly found myself running without thinking twice as I tried to out run my emotions. I'll never understand why the innocent were the ones to always suffer more than those who are beyond evil.

 _How can the world be so cruel to rip away someone's life so quickly?_

All because they left the wall, outside the gate where it's more real than ever, where the reality lays and the place where our dreams rest. But we're so reluctant, our souls aren't at peace as long as we live our lives behind the cage that was set over us.

Yet I don't know if Farlan died along with Isabel because no one comfirmed it... If he certainly did then what will happen now? I can't bear with the burden of holding onto his name without him being here, he was the one to have me reconnect to the humanity that I left behind me. A name that gave me a purpose, it meant that I was human, that I had a legacy to create and a reason for me to fight onward.

 _I'll honor his name even if it means I should fight until the end... Even if it means I have to keep on living so our names won't be forgotten..._

But in the end, who am I to mourn when I wasn't the one to live with them before they touched the surface. How can I face Levi when he decides to reveal himself because without a doubt he's been avoiding me. I don't blame him for doing that because I'll remind him of them, I bear one of his friend's names and I managed to entangle with their lives, so I'm just another burden.

I kept running, my eyes widen the moment I lost my footing and left the cold ground underneath me as I rolled a bit. Shutting my eyes, curling up while my fingers found their place on the ground, clenching the grass as I remain still. Releasing a shaky breath, I felt something wet run down my cheek then I realized that I was crying.

 _When was the last time I actually cried...?_

Without thinking, my body somehow got the will to get up again and I found myself moving without any particular destination in mind. My feet continued to move forward, my fingers brushed my cheek, but I didn't feel anything since an empty sensation began to set in. I remember how it felt, it's the same feeling when my family were killed, when my brother died, and when I realized that I had no place in this world, but the feeling hasn't changed.

 _Everyone died... Isabel, Farlan, Sayram, Flagon... They all died, the whole squad didn't make it expect for Levi... Why...?_

My eyes fell onto the path that I once took, trailing the now dried up flowers that once painted the ground and the sound of them shattering underneath my feet as I kept going forward. Everything changed during the short period of time that I've been gone. My legs gave out, stumbling back onto the ground and I hid my face into my arm, my lips trembled again while my thoughts were slowly coming to an end. Everything froze, silence settled in and I glanced up to see that the sunlight was dying out so the day was soon coming an end.

All this shouldn't be new, I've lost people before, but maybe it's been far too long since I've felt this pain. I've always wondered if I was destined to lose people whenever I run into them. The first time I've actually had friends, who talked to me without treating me so different as if I was a normal person in their eyes. As a child, I never actually had friends since I didn't really interact with anyone because I was different, so all I had were my brothers and even then, I was different. Except for Hoshi, he always treated me normally and always tried to make sure I had some form of say, but once he was gone I also lost my voice.

The only time I ever had some type of friends were the rare times I managed to travel outside my village and ran into others further out the walls. They didn't know much about me, so they would be my friends even if it was a small moment, but I felt normal and happy.

Those same feelings came up when Farlan, Isabel and Levi showed up. Regardless of our differences, I always felt comfortable with them, I felt happy to actually socialize with people even if it was for a moment. But I knew I can't dwell on sadness forever, it'll only taint the memories when it should bring a smile to my face whenever I remember our moments together.

I rolled onto my back, staring at the leaves above me as the sky slowly began to change colors, so it probably meant that the sun was setting. Closing my eyes, a heavy sigh escaped my lips and my thoughts wondered back to them, but I knew nothing will change what has been done.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Taking in a deep breath, finally deciding to get back onto her feet, but Tsuki still couldn't clear her mind from the storm it was. Standing still, she kept her eyes on the ground while her fingers curled up as she imagined how the expedition must have been, how they died, and all the things that everyone went through in hopes to live another day. However, she knew there wasn't anything she could do, there was no point in dwelling on the thoughts any longer, but it didn't mean she'll forget them.

The lives lost will live on as long as someone continues to fight, someone who keeps their names alive and now Tsuki will make sure that she'll carry on until meeting her end. Releasing a sigh under her breath, closing her eyes as she allowed the wind blow through her hair and something within her told her to move forward. Standing in the pit of regret and nothingness will only waste away her life, but more importantly it'll leave their memories behind. Relaxing her fingers, allowing herself to make a decision on moving forward even if the pain lingers, but time will only make it fade until it's a mere scar stained against her soul. However, it will always remain there until the thought only brings a sad smile, but she could spare words that no longer harms her.

Nodding, she knew what was to come next, Tsuki needed to find Levi and see the aftermath of the expedition, to see the answers that he probably holds. Yet she can't bring herself to seek him out if he's in an unstable state after losing Isabel and Farlan. Surely he must hold it against himself for not saving his friends, to save his family, but from what she knew about him, he won't dwell on it to the point of it effecting his life from moving forward.

It was time to move, to confront the others and continue the fight until she deems otherwise. Tsuki turned on her heels, but without any warning she was tackled down onto the floor, her legs were pinned as she felt something wrapped around her throat. Her blue eyes widen at the sight of the cold steel gray eyes that glared down to her with so much anger that it made her freeze up for a second until she released a breath, but only for the hand to tighten around her neck. She was shocked to see the face she was searching for, but more importantly she wondered how long he was around to suddenly ambush her in the middle of nowhere.

Levi glared dangerously at her, he held himself back every since he discovered about her return and word that she'll be on corps' ground within a few days. To the point he decided to avoid any contact with her once rumors went around that the rogue arrived. All he wanted to do was confront her, but at the same time he wasn't prepared to hear anything in regards to his friends, the only family he had, and how they vanished within his fingers.

He watched her carefully, he saw her run off again from the base which he decided to take the chance of following to confront her without anyone interfering. In truth, even with the time he had before the rogue returned, he didn't prepare himself or thought about what to do in regards to her. Nothing came to his thoughts when he saw her mourning, but it struck something that bothered him greatly and without progressing his actions clearly he managed to corner the rogue.

Now he has his hands wrapped around her throat, but yet he didn't intend to harm her or anything particular. It wasn't her fault for what happened, but he still couldn't get over the thought of the 'what if', what if she was there with them or the what if he actually stayed with them. If she could've saved them or if she would've died in their place.

 _Flashback:_

 _The four of them sat at the table, most of the mess hall was empty by then since many cadets went off to their rooms early after a hard day's work, but the four decided to take the opportunity to talk in peace. Everything was going smoothly until Farlan and Isabel began to argue about something so little which left the rogue to watch the two bicker while Levi kept to himself since he was already used to their little fights._

 _Farlan sat up straight, his arms crossed while frowning slightly at the red head, "Oh you want be the smart one then huh?" Raising a brow before smirking to himself while questioning her, "Okay, tell me what's 22 plus 18 then?"_

 _Isabel lifted her fingers, furrowing her brows as she counted and she smiled before saying "You add two to eight."_

 _Tsuki stared at the girl for a moment before her eyes shifted over to Levi who bumped his fist against her head while muttering, "It's 40, you dummy."_

 _"Ow," The red head pouted, her eyes held tears as she muttered to herself, "Even big bro called me an idiot..."_

 _Levi raised a brow at her, sighing under his breath before ruffling her hair, "You're a pain in the ass, dummy," Turning away, he returned to drinking his tea, but his eyes shifted over to the rogue who spoke up._

 _"You did that in purpose then?" Tsuki glanced over to Farlan, raising a brow as she took account at how it was all set up in his favor. She watched how he smiled to himself once seeing how Isabel didn't seem to appreciate his little trick, but the rogue found it amusing while seeing how their friendship was genuine._

 _Chuckling to himself, Farlan looked over to Tsuki before motioning over to the red head that sat across from him, "Of course, the brat isn't smart in regards to math or reading much."_

 _"Hey!" Isabel frowned, standing up as she pointed at the dirty blonde, defending herself, "At least I'm street smart!"_

 _"Somewhat," Shrugging at her statement, Levi swirled his tea cup while adding onto his comment, "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut."_

 _Her green eyes darted over to him, Isabel chuckled before sitting back beside Levi, "Come on bro, you have to give me credit."_

 _"Not many get a proper education back in the underground," Shaking his head, Farlan turned over towards to the rogue as he explained to her about a few important details, "We're self-taught while others only learn the basics and just fight to survive to the next day."_

 _His expression darkens as he muttered under his breath and it caught Tsuki's full attention, "Blood shed always annoyed me and it's the reason why I really wanted to leave."_

 _Leaning against her hand, rolling her eyes at his comment before retorting back, "I'm not a boring person who's always reading books like you, Farlan," Isabel snickered at how he frowned at her and she tried to keep herself from laughing, but her attention shifted over to Levi._

 _Setting his cup down, raising a brow over to the girl as he stated, "I read too, brat."_

 _"Reading isn't everyone's cup of tea," Tsuki shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the red head and the rogue decided to take it upon herself to help the girl, "But once you know the basics of math then it's a bit easy to figure out something like 22 plus 18."_

 _Lifting her fingers up, repeating what Isabel did earlier while further explaining, "Like you said, add two to eight, you get ten," Tsuki leaned against her hand before revealing a few details that the others failed to do in order for the girl to fully understand the answer, "Then you have 20, 10, and 10, together you get 40."_

 _Shrugging, Isabel brushed it aside, uninterested in the matter while muttering, "But it's not like it's important."_

 _"Knowing the basics isn't a bad thing, you're going to need to know something if you want to live inside the damn walls," Levi crossed his arms, frowning slightly at the girl while informing her about how important it is, "It's called doing math when buying shit."_

 _"Then I won't buy anything," Crossing her arms, Isabel made her decision which gained her a few looks from her friends at her childish answer._

 _Farlan narrowed his eyes, shaking his head before scolding his friend, "Brat, are you really planning to act up on the surface too? We're not in the undergrounds, we'll get in trouble for it here."_

 _"Fine! I'll learn something," Isabel mumbled under her breath as she frowned at the idea, but she listened to her friends._

 _Sighing, Tsuki sat up and she began to set up a problem for the red head to solve, "I have 25 pieces of candy, I decide to give Farlan seven pieces, Levi three pieces, but I take only one piece and whatever is left goes to you," Tilting her head, the rogue asked, "So how much do you get?"_

 _Her eyes lit up, Isabel clasped her hands together as she stared at the rogue, "Wait! You have candy!?"_

 _"That's not the point, dummy," Shaking his head, Levi stated the obvious, "She's basically saying do the math."_

 _Sitting up, Isabel smiled as she answered the question, "Easy, it's ten."_

 _The two men stared at her for moment, neither one of them said anything in regards to Isabel's incorrect answer, but in the end Levi sighed under his breath before speaking up, "No."_

 _"Eleven pieces are taken away," The rogue released a deep breath, but she remained patient with the girl and Tsuki revealing some of the information, "What is the leftover?"_

 _Farlan couldn't sit through the whole progress that Isabel will be going through for a simple question. Resting his head against the palm of his hand as he retorted, "Use your head."_

 _Crossing her arms, not really giving her full attention and Isabel shrugged her shoulders, "Why? Will I get candy if I'm right?"_

 _Tsuki smirked to herself, replying back with the answer that made the red head jump in excitement, "Yes."_

 _Nodding, Isabel was determined in solving the problem in hopes she'll get the sweets, "Okay!"_

 _"Umm..." Furrowing her brows together, staring at her hands as she attempted to retry once again and Isabel glanced up at the rogue, "You take the one from the five, so it's four."_

 _Elbowing her, Levi shook his head before scolding the girl for putting only half effort, "You only did half the work, dummy."_

 _"Give me a sec, bro!" Frowning over to him, Isabel sighed under her breath before counting it out once again with the help of her fingers, "Then you... Take the one from the two, so one?"_

 _Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she looked up towards Tsuki before questioning, "Wait then I get only one?"_

 _"No brat, you have to put it together," Leaning against his elbow, Farlan shook his head in disbelief while trying to help the girl in figuring out the problem, "What does the one and the four turn to?"_

 _"Five?"_

 _Farlan groan at how it was only dragging, but it wasn't only him that was suffering from the girl's lack of knowledge in the subject since Levi too was growing tired of it as they painful watched. The dirty haired blonde shut his eyes, shaking his head while muttering under his breath, "I can't..."_

 _"Isabel," Calling the girl's attention, Tsuki placed her hands up for the girl to see as she began to count the number out for her while asking, "What number am I holding?"_

 _Isabel tilted her head for a moment before her eyes widen in realization and she smiled at the rogue while giving her final answer, "14."_

 _Tsuki chuckled at the girl's final answer, she carefully removed the amount away from the bag of candy she gotten from Hanji before handing it over to the red head, "There you go," Offering a smile as she watched the girl's eyes lit up while handing some candy off to Farlan and to Levi, "Here."_

 _"Really?!" Staring at the bag in her hands, she searched through the sweets while glancing back at the rogue who nodded back._

 _Levi sighed under his breath, raising a brow at the candy that was offered and he took a moment before taking it while commenting about Isabel's long progress, "Took longer than it should have."_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Isabel pointed over to her friend across from her while providing her own opinion on the matter before picking a candy out of the bag, "But I get it, somewhat."_

 _Shaking his head, Farlan couldn't help himself from laughing at the struggle before taking a piece of candy, "You need a lot of work."_

 _"Tsuki, you can help me!" Grabbing the rogue's hand, Isabel pleaded for a bit in hopes that the white haired cadet would help her since she already knew that the others won't handle her, "Farlan and Levi-bro will get tired of me, you even got candy for a reward!"_

 _Giggling, Tsuki nodded back as she took her request in assisting her and the rogue watched how Isabel smiled in delight before sitting back down to enjoy her reward. The red head skimmed through the bag of sweets and Tsuki smiled at how happy the girl was at the moment before her attention shifted over to Farlan and Levi._

 _Sparing a look over to the rogue before returning his attention back to Isabel, Farlan chuckled under his breath, "Good luck to you on handling her."_

 _His eyes landed on the piece of candy in his hand, furrowing his brows as he it set aside before picking up his tea again while muttering, "You're gonna need it."_

Tightening his fingers around her throat, he felt his body tremble with the anger, the sadness, the betrayal, and it only made his blood boil as he watched how calm she looked under him. How her blue eyes didn't hold any fear, all he saw was the coldness that tried to shield her own sadness and guilt. It only made him more agitated at how she was holding it onto herself as if it was her fault. Yet he couldn't contain the anger that boiled up in him, he didn't know the correct words to say as he snapped at her.

"Why!"

Tsuki didn't say anything, her eyes remain still as the man lashed out at her because she knew he must've kept it all to himself, probably not allowing himself to vent or to properly mourn, but she knew he was only broken and all she could possibly offer was the chance to let him vent in peace without anyone else to bother him.

"Answer me God damn it!"

Only silence answered him, but Tsuki could only watch how his whole composer wasn't its usual calm nature, instead it was clear he was agitated. The rogue shut her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes and she knew it'll only make it worse. Not moving or responding back to his words, there wasn't anything that could make it better or resolve the pain that lingers. Yet Tsuki decided to open her eyes once more to only see the glare burning down onto her, she looked away and it only irritated him.

"Fucking answer damn it! Why did you-!?"

 _Flashback:_

 _Isabel sat up from the bed she was laying on, looking over to Levi as she asked, "Is it bad to stay a bit longer?" Glancing over to Farlan who raised a brow at her and she began to explain herself, "I mean, Tsuki is a friend now so leaving without any explanation is kinda messed up."_

 _Looking away, she didn't know what to say since she was aware that their main goal was to get the documents and leave, but it didn't stop her from getting attached to some of the people, "I also gotten used to some other people here," She hunched her shoulders, not facing the two and Isabel had to admit she was surprised to even get along with anyone since she wasn't one to interact with other people easily unlike animals._

 _She wasn't always good with dealing with others, according to her humans were the ones she had trouble with while she could easily form a connection with animals._

 _Levi raised a brow, sitting on his bed as he looked over to the red head before reminding her, "No, we're here to get our ticket on getting our citizenship. Don't forget it."_

 _Farlan sighed under his breath, leaning against the head board of his bed while casting his eyes towards the window, "...You got a point, we gotten too close with her and I'll feel guilty if she came back to find out we got up and left."_

 _"We want our citizenship, get out of that hell hole and get out of this mess too," Levi sat up straight, leaning over as he cleared up a few things, "We have two options, abandon the rogue or abandon our only chance of getting our citizenship."_

 _Raising a brow, he watched the two sit in silence for a moment before responding back to this question, "Which will it be?"_

 _"Bro, can you try and talk to her so she'll leave with us," Isabel tried to think of an option that could work both ways, she stared at Levi for a while in hopes he'll say something, ut she turned over to Farlan if he had anything to say, "Or even you Farlan, can you try to get her to think about it."_

 _"I've mentioned it a few times with her, she doesn't like the whole idea of living inside the walls. But she liked the idea of staying with us," Farlan sighed under his breath, leaning an arm over his knee as he explained to the red head, "I don't want to put her in a tough position and I don't want her to be unhappy either."_

 _"We can't change her views on the inner walls," Levi added onto the statement as he reminded them about the rogue's past and her relations revolving the wall, "If you haven't forgotten, the Military Police killed everyone she knew, she was raised in the Academy that is a boot camp which was utter shit, and she has a reputation due to her being a rogue."_

 _"Being inside the walls won't be a good thing for her," Sighing, he stood up before walking over to the window as he stared at the clouds that blocked out the sun, "I also debated on convincing her, but thought against it."_

 _"It's best to forget it," Crossing his arms, turning around to face the two as he stated, "She'll understand."_

 _Tilting her head, she leaned back on the hands while asking a more serious question, "Bro, do you trust her to not say anything about the whole documents?"_

 _"Tsuki won't interfere or sell us out," The dirty blonde moved his legs over the side of the bed while reassuring their plan was safe, "She gotten in trouble for looking out for us, so without a doubt she won't say a word about us."_

 _Leaning against the wall, Levi kept a blank expression while adding more reason to defend his friend's explanation, "Farlan's right, she always spoke out for us from the beginning even if we were strangers."_

 _Isabel tried not to laugh, containing her laughter as she pointed at Levi before shifting her attention over to Farlan, "Yeah, she covered for you during our first training session! She covered for me and she even gotten on Flagon's bad side when she saved your butt too, Farlan!"_

 _Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Levi narrowed his eyes as he recalled the memory, "Don't remind me."_

 _"It's because she never had friends, Isabel," The two turned over to Farlan once he spoke up, he began to explain a bit more about the rogue only based on what he knew, "From what she shared with me, the only time she had some friends was when she was just a kid before being placed in the Academy."_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Isabel looked up to Levi, "She has her heart in the right place-"_  
 _"But there's some unsettled emotions built up in her," Cutting the girl's sentence short, Levi frowned as he vividly remembered the way the rogue reacted violently even if it wasn't her intention, "The way she snapped, surely the brat has some violence sleeping in her heart, but she manages to still keep a cool mind."_

 _Isabel furrowed her brows, tilting her head as she tried to get a more better understanding about the white haired woman, "Well, she did kill someone from what she hinted to us."_

 _Farlan shook his head before reminding the girl that they all stained their hands, "We all have, Isabel, so it's not anything new-"_

 _"She killed the Military Police that went after her village," Bluntly stating the fact revolving the rogue and his expression darken once the words left his mouth. Levi glared at nothing in particular as he explained a detail, "Even to the point that people were afraid of her when she was placed under the protection of the scouts."_

 _Frowning at the information, Farlan shook his head as he harshly responded back, "Then those bloody bastards deserved it."_

 _Falling back onto the bed, Isabel covered her face as she groaned out in annoyance, "Why is all this so hard!"_

 _Walking past the red head, Levi kicked the girl's foot as he stated a fact, "It's called life, dummy."_

 _Levi's attention turned over to Farlan who sighed before commenting as well, "Some decisions aren't the easiest to make," The dirty blonde stood up while picking up his jacket before staring at the red head, "Come on, we gotta go."_

Her eyes shifted back over to him, tears building up as she tried to shield herself from expressing such emotions in front of him. Yet she couldn't help herself from feeling responsibility, but it gave her more pain to see that he also was suffering severely from what happened. It answered one of her many questions, it meant that both Isabel and Farlan didn't make it, leaving him alone and surely without a doubt their Squad Leader; Flagon has also died alongside Sayarm. Their whole squad was wiped out expect for him and Tsuki already pieced it together, he wasn't there with them when they were confronted by Titans. It was all written within his eyes, the eyes she never actually seen up close to notice the dull blue tone that securely hid away any visible emotions, but now everything was left exposed.

If anything, he bears the guilt of not being there and the rogue couldn't begin to progress what was going through his mind. Closing her eyes once more, releasing a slow breath between her lips that trembled as she tried to bottle up her feelings. Meanwhile, Levi kept a harsh glare, but he soon began to remember vividly the expedition and he grit his teeth together while attempting to keep himself from making another decision that he'll hold with him regardless because it'll add onto his multiple scars written over his heart.

 _Flashback:_

 _There were right there in front of him, in his reach, but yet he wasn't fast enough to get to them. His eyes widen, watching his friend struggle to free himself from his horse and everything within him was rushing, shouting out as he rushed to their aid, "Farlan!"_

 _Gripping the rein tight, gritting his teeth as he tried to get there but the rain was holding him back. Everything was happening so quick; the Titans were closing in and his horse lost its footing since the ground was all muddy. Levi quickly reacted, leaping off in time as he skid onto the slippery ground while keeping his eyes locked on his friends._

 _The only thing that was going through his head was the thought of reaching them, 'I need to get there'_

 _He watched how Isabel stepped in attempt to get rid of the Titan before it managed to reach Farlan, but it only took one slip up to change everything. Her voice, he could clearly remember the fear in her voice as she shouted out for him, in hopes that he'll save her, but he wasn't fast enough._

 _Isabel's final words were her cries for him, she couldn't explain the overwhelming fear she felt during the moment it all ended, "Big Bro-!"_

 _Something inside of him broke, his expression darken and in truth he didn't know if he was breathing anymore. Levi couldn't erase it from his mind, he wasn't fast enough to save her, but he still had a chance to get Farlan. His eyes shifted over to his remaining friend, he watched how Farlan gotten onto his feet and acted on impulsive, 'Don't-'_

 _Farlan finally gotten free, gritting his teeth as he glared at the Titan that killed his friend. His composer was all wrong, losing his sense of cool minded, he drew his blades out while shouting, "You fucking bastards!"_

 _Levi found his body moving without him even progressing it, running forward as he watched how Farlan's expression changed the moment he tried to activate the triggers, but nothing happened which only left him vulnerable to the Titans. Everything kept going, it only took a few seconds for Flagon to save Farlan at the cost of his own life, but even that couldn't protect the cadet from the Titans in a defenseless state._

 _Shaking his head, he kept running as the word only echoed within his head, 'No. No. NO!'_

 _Tensing up, finally activating his gear into action the moment he got into range, watching how his friend was in the Titan's grasp and their eyes met. Levi couldn't forget how Farlan only smiled at him, giving him his signature wave whenever they pass each other and within seconds he was gone too._

 _Shouting out his name, Levi felt something snap as he quickly rushed towards the Titan, "Farlan!"_

 _Glaring, cutting off the Titan's arm swiftly before locking onto the abdominal area as he cut into it's stomach in hopes to save his friend. Pulling Farlan out, leaping off as he set his friend down, but his eyes widen at how the young man didn't make it. Stepping back, looking over his shoulder to the Titan, gripping the handles of his blades tightly as his thoughts slowly faded from his mind before allowing his body to move without his consent, 'I didn't... They...'_

His eyes widen, Levi felt his eyes sting as he recalled the same raw feelings rising up again and now he was just pinning it all onto her, but he already lost his composer and he didn't bother taking in account her own thoughts. The words left his mouth without much thought, but he didn't have any clear reason since his thoughts were all scattered, "They died because you... Because I- You could've saved them! All this was just some fucking game and we were their damn pawns!"

Tsuki's eyes soften, her expression slowly began to show her emotions and she chuckled dryly, but her voice was a mere whisper, "You don't think I know that?" Her eyes watered up, "I couldn't... I let them down, I let you down, and I can't-"

Pausing, she closed her eyes before reminding herself, "They're deaths won't be in vain..."

Levi glared, snarling at her as he tighten his grip and she flinched in pain, "I don't want to hear that bullshit!"

"If anything, go ahead and kill me..." She breathed out, "If that's what you want to feel better then do it."

He stared down to her, loosening his grip and he sneered back, "I hate you."

Chuckling, Tsuki looked up to him and she laughed a bit more, "I wouldn't want to change that, you were always so... so harsh to me and I can't be mad or upset about it. You have every right."

Laughing, tears slipped from the corner of her eyes and she smiled weakly at him, "I... I could've done something... I wished I was there..." More tears fell, the rogue couldn't keep her voice from trembling as she whispered, "If I died instead of them then maybe all this could've been different..."

Slamming a fist down in the space beside her head, Levi shook his head as he shouted, "You don't fucking get it! Do you?!" Avoiding eye contact, he released a frustrated scream as he repeatedly slammed his fist onto the ground. Catching himself from slipping, he stared at the ground as he recalled the faces that belonged to his friends, the many conservations they had, and clearly how they fought back to save their squad. How he watched them meet their end, right at his fingertips, and now he was left with a haunting feeling that now consumes the place they once rested.

But he still has something, none of the less he still has someone to watch out for and now to hear the guilt and regret lace around her words. The way she would rather have died instead of his friends, it all agitated him at how the rogue didn't understand. How she devalued herself, how she didn't understand how the others felt and all the trouble they dealt with because of her sudden appearance that shook their path that they dreamt of. They wouldn't have wanted her or anyone within their assigned squad to die because he and his friends didn't devalue them and certainly they'll feel guilt if they didn't put up a fight to save their fellow comrades.

Frowning, shaking his head while trying to even out his breathing, panting, he glared down to her, "You don't fucking get it, do you, _brat_!"

Tsuki could only stare at him, watching him release the built up emotions that still consumed him and she had no words to spare. Whispering as she felt another tear slip over her skin "... I... I have no words that can..." Her eyes soften, her lips twitched as she mentioned, "You three made me rethink my opinion about humanity... You three became the very reason why I wanted to actually help. I can't say anything to make the pain go away or anything that can help..."

Her eyes stared into his terrible ones, "I'm fine with you hating me because I was supposed to be the one to save _us,_ yet I was the one who failed you, I was the one who failed them." Another tear fell, "If I wasn't so _**special**_ then I wouldn't have been moved for the time..."

Clenching his hand against the ground, he released a deep breath before sending a threatening glare at the rogue as he lowered his face towards her. Narrowing his eyes while muttering back, "I. Really. _**Hate**_. You."

Looking away, removing his hand from around her throat as he muttered, "You shouldn't have came back..."

Her eyes widen, staring at him and analyzing the look within his eyes. She knew he was tough, appearing to be cold, but regardless he was tormented by the feelings of remorse. But it all soon faded as he returned to his stoic state again and he removed himself from her, sitting off to the side leaving only silence between them. She didn't move from her spot, laying there a bit longer as she tried to progress everything and Tsuki found herself curling up, allowing herself to mourn a bit longer. Meanwhile, Levi sat there quietly as he clenched his hands while shutting his eyes, finally allowing himself to mourn properly without anyone to disturb him. To sit there and recollect himself and think about his next decision, to think what to do with his life, but mainly to see it through the end that his friends couldn't.

The two kept to themselves, not bothering the other as they allowed the silence to consume them. Neither one of them had anything else to say about the subject, neither really knew what could be said nor did they felt the need to speak because there weren't any words that could properly describe their current state.

Time kept ticking away, still no movement or words, but they already knew it was time to head back to the base before someone goes out searching for them. None of the less, neither one of them was in the mood to deal with any lectures or scolds for being out long past the given time they were allowed.

Levi stood up, not sparing a glance as he walked around the rogue, but he knew it was enough for her to take the hint that it was time to leave. Yet he didn't wait for her to catch up or anything as he went over to the location where his horse was tied while the rogue wondered farther away to her horse. Tsuki stared at her horse for a moment, hoping on as she waited until Levi past her, but she lingered a bit behind before following the cadet back to the base.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Following behind the tall blonde, Tsuki kept a distance since she didn't want to be near anyone or socialize with anyone at the moment. Raising a brow when Erwin spoke up and she kept an eye on him as he continued to walk forward without sparing a glance towards her, "The new design improved our chances, kept everyone informed about the slightest things, but-"

Narrowing her eyes for a second, still feeling bitter about the outcome, but her expression soon settled to a neutral state as she cut him off, "But you never expected or planned that there would've been a storm."

"Yes," He sighed under his breath, a constant reminder of what his decisions has done, but he knew the sacrifices that needed to be made, "Even if it was a setback, we still went forward and surely those who died won't be forgotten and their deaths won't be in vain."

Tsuki folded her arms behind her back, her eyes casted over to the wall as she whispered, "It's the only thing we can do."

Erwin paused for a moment, gaining the rogue's full attention before revealing a very important detail in regards to the new sleeping arrangement, "I'll like to inform you that your new roommate will be Levi so-"

Her eyes widen, unfolding her arms as she stared at the man in disbelief before shaking her head, "What? What about the whole-"

"I understand, I've spoken about this with Commander Shadis and we both agreed that Levi isn't going to get along with anyone else any time soon," Continuing down the hall, Erwin continued to further explain the reasoning behind the decision while sparing a glance over to the rogue, "So since you two worked together before on the same squad and we've took notice on your interactions."

Sighing under his breath, the blonde gave a small nod before adding on, "We came to conclusion you two will be fine," Raising a brow over to cadet, watching how she still didn't fully approve the decision, "So we made an exception to the rule."

His next sentence was cut short when he reminded her of the sad truth, "You two lost your roommates and-"

Crossing her arms, Tsuki furrowed her brows as she tried to search for a reason that could serve in her favor since the rogue didn't believe it was a correct decision when she and Levi weren't speaking. They went their separate ways once they gotten back to the base, but actually sharing a room could put more issues on the table for the two.

Walking up to him, narrowing her eyes up at him before asking, "What about him? Did you inform him about this because I don't want to be the one to-"

Reassuring the rogue that there will be no problem in regards to forcing the two into becoming roommate. Erwin nodded his head, he cleared a misunderstanding, "We discussed it with him yesterday before you arrived, he simply stated that he did not care, so we decided to pair you two as roommates after going through with him."

Tsuki still didn't really believe that the black haired man would've easily brushed it aside as something so unimportant, but it surprised her that he didn't disagree or demanded a different roommate. So many questions ran through the rouge's thoughts and she tried to fully understand his actions. Furrowing her brows, Tsuki recalled how he had the power to end her in the middle of woods, but didn't. Then he also was aware of her arrival, intentionally avoiding her, but still agreeing to have her as his roommate. Nothing made sense, after all he told her he hated her and the tone of his voice made sure he meant it.

Looking up at the blonde, he stopped in his tracks before motioning her towards the door in front of him and she knew it must be her new room that she'll be staying in. Tsuki didn't say anything as Erwin knocked on the door, the two awaited until the was opened to reveal a bored expression that rested on Levi's face and he narrowed his eyes slightly before walking away.

Moving aside, Erwin allowed the rogue to enter the room and he looked over to see that Levi didn't really express any form of reaction towards the rogue nor spared a word as the short man resumed his own chores.

The blonde sighed under his breath, he glanced over to the rogue who dropped her bag beside her bed, "I'll leave you two to settle in," Closing the door, but he informed the two cadets, "We'll see you two tomorrow to discuss a few other important details in regards to your new squad."

Tsuki stared at the bed, her eyes shifted over to the bag that rested near her feet and she remembered the first day when she stepped foot in the base. How she was shoved into her room, it was the day she met Isabel for the first time and now she was in a different room with a new roommate. Sighing under her breath, the room was basically the same as the old and she ended up with the bed on the right side once again, so nothing changed beside the person she'll be sharing the space with.

Glancing over her shoulder the moment she remembered about Levi, who in return didn't acknowledge her presence as he sweep the floor. He paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes at the cadet before bluntly stating, "Keep your side clean or else."

Blinking, she stared at him as he returned back to sweeping the floor once again and the rogue remembered how he was a clean freak according the stories that Isabel shared since the girl idolized him. So she wasn't surprised to arrive when he was cleaning the room nor to his threat in regards to the subject.

A chuckled escaped her lips, Tsuki turned away before picking her bag up as she went to settle her things into their places. Her eyes soften, hanging her survey jacket and she raised a brow the moment something moved from the corner of her eye.

Levi set the broom aside, he stared at the cleaning supply while stating, "Next time, you're cleaning too," He went off towards his bed, not really saying much afterwards as he settled into his bed.

While the rogue only stood there as she stared at the small mirror that rested within the wardrobe, her eyes stared at her own reflection for a moment before she decided to shut the door before picking a few things and leaving the room for a moment.

* * *

The two cadets laid in their beds, a silence cloaked them and a tension made it impossible for either one of them to actually sleep. Keeping to themselves, both minding their own business and neither wanting to start up a conservation since they still haven't spoken much after the little scene they had in the woods. So it's an awkward sensation settled between them, neither making any movement as they remain in their beds.

Levi didn't sleep, laying on his side as his eyes burned against the wall, but his thoughts would always managed to find their way back to his friends. The friends that were his only family and even if it's been a few days since they're gone, he still can't shake off the feeling of dread, but deep down he needed to move onward. He needs to move forward, keep fighting for a new purpose and surely he'll make sure that everything wasn't for nothing.

After hearing out Erwin's words when he confronted him when everything was done. The words that were said, it awoken something within him and his eyes were opened after realizing the man's true goal for humanity. If anything, Levi wasn't going to be like the rest of humanity who are beyond blinded by the safety of the walls and he wants to be part of the journey to fight in hopes to break free.

To be able to go far beyond where there isn't anything holding them back, to be able to roam the landscape that humanity once claimed and being able to see the sights that his friends can't, but he'll make sure to be able to share the tales once he meets them again.

Sighing under his breath, he closed his eyes as he remembered that the rogue is also now a factor once again. If anything, he'll be there to save her from herself if she were to decide to die out there and he won't allow a pointless death. The others would've wanted to continue to work alongside her and even aid her through the struggles, so he'll make sure that the rogue doesn't act too reckless.

He didn't spare a glance towards the rogue, but he knew she was awake as well due to the movements that came from her direction. But there wasn't anything that could be said to make things better for either of them.

Tsuki moved onto her back, staring at the ceiling and she covered her face, releasing a deep breath, but the rogue began to sit up. Leaning against the headboard while wrapping her arms around her knees, her eyes stared at the blankets while her thoughts lingered back to their fallen friends. Resting her chin on top of her knees, curling her fingers as she thought about how things will be different since they'll be placed under a different squad with probably the same purpose.

Closing her eyes, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone nor will she allow people to do it. In end, she's tired of being put above others, tired of being treated as some special key that they can use to their plans, and she's tired of living a life that her voice didn't matter.

Tightening her eyes shut, curling up as she recalled all the memories that left her feeling so trapped. But now she's stuck in a situation in which she can fight to live to carry on the memories of those who passed or reckless act without giving much thought to her life. Even more importantly, she knew Levi won't let her die regardless if the order remains the same and she doesn't want to leave him with another burden to carry if she were to die on his watch.

Decisions that she needs to decide, those same thoughts that will leave her with a sleepless night as she remembers the time she spent with the group before the expedition. Sighing under her breath, she glanced over to see that Levi didn't move, but she didn't know if he was asleep or just laying there. Turning, she rested her cheek against her knees as she released a steady breath while her eyes closed, not moving or making any other sudden movements that could possibly disturb her roommate.

Sitting there, not sleeping as the silence surrounded her and she wasn't the only one waiting for daybreak, so they could start a new day. The two cadets remain still, both failing to sleep for majority of the night, but there was a moment in the night that Tsuki fell asleep. Levi glanced over to cheek on the rogue, he found her asleep, sitting there instead of laying in bed and he sighed in annoyance before closing his eyes once again. Now it was a matter of time until he manages to sleep as well and he can't remember when he fell asleep, but it still didn't solve anything.

 **3rd Pov**

The rogue still got up early even with the lack of sleep, flattening her blanket across her bed before heading over to change into her uniform. Her eyes glanced over to see that Levi was still asleep or simply remaining in bed, but she was still very caution to not wake him or disturb him at such hour. Tsuki sighed under her breath, not really caring as she undressed in front of her wardrobe while changing into her uniform, but once she gotten the Survey Corps jacket on. Her eyes landed on her necklace that remain visible until buttoning up her collar shirt before turning her attention to her hair.

Braiding it in order to keep it from bothering her when she's out using her gear or training. Closing the wardrobe quickly, Tsuki left the room quietly as she carefully closed the door behind her and she spared a glance over to Levi, who hasn't moved. Sighing under her breath, slowly closing the door to prevent making any noise that could possibly bother the cadet.

Moving through the halls, things haven't changed much even if some faces won't walk down these same halls again, but she really didn't expect anyone to suddenly get up early and wonder through the base at such hour. Tsuki adjusted her jacket, furrowing her brows the moment she finally reached the outdoors and her eyes trailed the grass that swayed with the breeze. Sighing under her breath, Tsuki stared off to the distances to see that the sun hasn't decided to start the day yet.

Shaking her head, she began to run her daily laps around the base while giving her the time alone to think even if it pains her. All she could do was run, the only thing she was good at and it's the only she has been doing ever since the day she took her first breath in this world and it'll be the same till her final moment in this cruel world. A world where life is short, where her life isn't hers to live, but to only serve the purpose of shielding her people, to protect humanity from the enemy that will destroy them all and to keep secrets buried within her once death claims her soul. A life she needed to fill her father's place when he disappeared from the clan, a life she now can move forward instead of remaining frozen.

Frowning, clenching her hands, she picked up her speed as she continued to run. It's time to chase the freedom she ever so desired, the freedom her friends died for and the freedom that was taken from many. Through the years, something kept her from moving forward even if she continues to run and Tsuki knew it's time to let go and finally fight back.

No longer bound by her people, no King that ruled her, no more standing behind as the people she cared died. The only factor keeping her at bay was the Survey Corps, but she still has a chance to break free if she ever chooses to do so. However, being among the scouts might be the only path that can help her achieve her desires, to help those who are willing to fight and it's the path that freedom lays ahead. A path that many died along the way and now she needs to make sure those who fell won't be forgotten.

A pain that she almost forgotten through the years of isolation where she had no attachments that could've possibly harmed her. But it all changed the moment she stepped onto the grounds of the Survey Corps where she met people that reminded her of emotions that she hasn't felt for years. It awoken her up from a sleep that she fell into when she ran away from the destruction her village went through. The simple acts made her feel alive, where people valued her for being _who_ she was and not _what_ she was. In the end, Tsuki knew they will never be forgotten regardless of how many years pass.

Releasing a deep breath, remembering her fallen friends and family that have died, who will live on through their spirts. Tsuki looked up at the sky, the stars faded from view as the sun soon began to claim the land and she smiled faintly at the sight. They will be watching above, guiding them through the battlefield in which many will lay their lives in order to regain the freedom that was wrongfully stripped from them. To uncover the secrets that were buried far beyond their reach.

Tsuki knew she couldn't possibly hide any longer, it's her time to break out of the prison she allowed herself to be kept and finally take a step that will give meaning once more. A meaning that she lost sight until meeting people that reminded her that humanity still held a beauty within it. Closing her eyes, all she could see where the others waiting on the other side and the rogue will make sure she has a story to share with them when her time comes.

Sighing, turning the corner as she continued to run along with the shadows of her past that soon faded behind her. Her eyes began to sting, recalling the pain that still lingered within her heart, but she needed to stay strong so death won't blur out the happiness that once surrounded her friends that brought a new light.

Her eyes widen the moment she caught sight of the only survivor of her previous squad, watching how he stood still as he watched the sun finally settled in the sky. Keeping a blank expression as usual, Levi turned away as he moved towards the side so he could sit down against the wall. Not shifting his attention anywhere else, he kept his eyes set ahead of him as he stared off at the distance, remembering his friends. Sighing under his breath, he knew there was only one thing left and it was to fight, to understand why the world was cruel and to know the reason why his friends fell victim to the Titans. To know the truth that was tucked away from them, beyond their reach and he won't give up until he finds it.

Raising a brow, he noticed that the rogue stopped in her tracks when she finally came into view and they only stared at each other for a moment before he decided to look away. Meanwhile, Tsuki wondered if he was awake the whole time or how long was he outside, but she shook her head once she decided to walk over to him.

Sitting down beside him, they didn't spare any words for a good amount of time nor did they acknowledge each other's presences. The rogue brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them while sparing a glance over to him when he sighed in annoyance.

Levi was tired, but none of the less he was somewhat irritated by the girl's actions, **"** Still with the same routine," Clicking his tongue in annoyance, frowning slightly as he leaned an arm against his knee while bluntly stating, "So annoying for you to be waking up so damn early."

She stared at him for a moment before chuckling under her breath, "Oh, sorry about it," Looking away, her eyes lowered as she whispered back, "I'll try not to bother you then or wake you up."

"It doesn't matter," Stating a fact since he knew that he'll wake up regardless if she tried to be as quiet as possible. He'll know when she up and about which only means he has to get out of bed as well. Staring off at the distance, he muttered back, "I'll get used to it."

Glancing back at him, the rogue shook her head as she stated, "I should've known you're a light sleeper..." Chuckling under her breath, Tsuki hid her face into her knees while adding, "I'll do my best to make it less annoying."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Riding through the wildness, following behind their former Squad Leader who was given the task to provide the rogue some practice and to see if there was any improvement or changes in her ability. The blonde glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the other cadet who also needed to be recorded especially after his intention of killing Erwin not so long ago. Mike still didn't fully trust the black haired cadet, but he trusted Erwin's judgement, so he had the benefit of the doubt that Levi will improve and maybe enough to gain his complete trust. He glanced over to the rogue who appeared to be distracted and certainly she had something on her mind, but he hopes the cadet will snap into her senses soon.

Sighing under his breath, he already briefed the two cadets on the objective on their small training session and now they're playing the waiting game in which they stumble upon a Titan. Keeping his guard up, Mike's eyes were set ahead of him while maintaining a keen sense out for any nearby Titans.

Meanwhile, Tsuki held a blank expression as her mind felt so disjointed that she couldn't possibly focus on handling Titans, but she knew there wasn't any time to be waisted so she needed to move onward regardless if her mind isn't prepared. Curling her fingers around the rein of her horse, she sighed under her breath as she tried to clear her thoughts and mentally prep herself before encountering a Titan.

Her attention was pulled over to her comrade who moved beside her, she saw how Levi gave her a stern look before bluntly cutting to the chase, "Fix your damn head and clean up your act or else you're only going to kill us all."

Only nodding, she didn't say anything as she relaxed, releasing a steady breath before picking up a familiar sense that she hasn't felt for a while and she knew what was about to occur. Opening her eyes, she tightens her grip before motioning her horse to pick up speed and it was enough for Levi to know that they'll be running into a Titan within minutes. They heard Mike shout over to them, informing them that there was two nearby Titans and they'll be crossing paths soon.

Tsuki swallowed, she saw from the corner of her eye that the two moved behind her as she lead them forward. Her eyes changed to their yellow tone, lifting her hand up as she took notice to the Titan's well known presence even if they haven't gotten to its location, but she locked onto it. Pulling it out in the open, she took account that it was a 15 meter, it's eyes were thin slits as if they were closed and it had a creepy smile on its face. Taking in a deep breath, she commanded the large beast to stand in the center of the path, out of the comfort of the large trees that hid it away.

Something caught her off guard, something snapped back from the Titan and the rogue never experienced it before as it sent a sharp pain through her body. Clenching her hand, gritting her teeth as she fought back whatever was radiated from the creature. But she wasn't in her top shape, her defense wasn't properly held up to fight back and it quickly consumed her.

Everything became too much for the rogue, overwhelming her with a blinding pain that coursed through her. Clenching her head, losing focus as she let the Titan go and her distressed caused a great discomfort for her horse as it soon reacted impulsive. Throwing the girl onto the ground before it quickly fled the scene, the rogue gasped in pain as she tried to fight through the rush of images that came from the Titan.

Mike and Levi quickly rushed to her aid, both preparing to take down the Titan that moved towards the rogue who wasn't too far from its reach. Narrowing his eyes, he watched how the rogue hasn't recovered yet and it was a matter of time that she'll be caught in its grasp. Levi stepped off his horse, not waiting for an order as he launched his gear into action since he knew that it'll provide him enough speed to finish the Titan before it manages to harm his comrade.

Gripping the grass, Tsuki shut her eyes tightly as the overwhelming feeling was consuming her, leaving her in such a weak state that the pain left her motionless. She was vulnerable against the Titan as it gotten near her with clear intention of killing her, a gasp left her lips as she finally managed to look up to see that wasn't enough time to get away. Attempting to control the Titan one more time, but her head ached again causing her to flinch in pain.

Her eyes widen when she spared another look up at the Titan, watching how she was in hands reach, but she covered her head the moment something flew over her. Sparing a glance, something cut the Titan's arm so quickly that only a blurred figure was left behind by the person who attacked the beast. He was too fast to keep up, but he appeared over the Titan's neck for a second before delivering the final blow and she couldn't move as another sharp pain shot through her head.

Clenching her head, she couldn't move from where she was and certainly the Titan will crush her if she remains there, but something lifted her off the ground. The next thing she knew they were in the air while the Titan collapsed onto the ground where she once was. However, she kept her eyes shut while trying to progress the sudden pain that the Titan caused, not knowing who came to her aid. Her fingers gripped tightly onto whoever saved her from the Titan, she heard a sound of discomfort erupted from the scout which made her realized the possibility of her harming him.

Loosening her grip, Tsuki sighed under her breath, but she winced as another sharp pain went through her. Touching the ground again, she dropped onto her knees as she tried to recover from earlier which was slowly happening. The white haired cadet finally cracked her eyes open, staring at the boots that stood in front of her and she glanced up to find Levi frowning as he placed a hand over his shoulder.

He looked over to her, harshly scolding her, "Watch your strength next time, brat," Grabbing her by the collar, he narrowed his eyes, "Get your head out of the shitty gutter!"

Her eyes shut again, holding her head as her body shuddered again and she managed to muttered out, "I... I can't..." Looking up at him, her eyes flashed yellow for a second before returning to their blue tone and she gasped in pain as she shoved him away from her, "Another one is-"

Levi stood up on his feet, narrowing his eyes over to where the next Titan appeared, but before he could step in to handle it, he saw how Mike was already dealing with it and the blonde jumped away from the Titan the moment he slit its nape. The cadet glanced back to the rogue, noting how she isn't suited to be out in her current condition and if they continue then she'll get herself killed.

Picking her off the ground by the arm, but he saw how she had trouble keeping self-control over whatever occurred when she encountered the Titan. Furrowing his brows, not fully comprehending her situation, but he knew she was a liability if they kept her out in this state.

Turning over, he saw that Mike came to their location with their horses and he quickly ordered them to move, "We're returning immediately! Now make sure she's safely secured before making any sudden actions," The blonde narrowed his eyes as he took in his surroundings, making sure that there wasn't any more Titans around at the moment, "I'll report this to Commander Shadis and Captain Erwin once we arrive, but I want you to take Cadet Church back to her room while I send Hanji to check on her."

"I'm fine," Tsuki muttered over to the cadet, refusing ride back with him and not wanting to be a burden to anyone anymore, "I can do this on my own."

"Like hell," Levi frowned at how stubborn the rogue was acting, not listening to her words as he made sure that she was properly settled before mounting the horse behind her. Grabbing the rein while coldly stating, "Keep your mouth shut or else I'll have to do it for you, brat."

Motioning his horse to move, Levi turned over to see that Mike tied down the other horse with his. The blonde gave the cadets a nod before they began to head back towards the base. Quickly moving between the giant trees that towered them, keeping a guard up for any other Titans that could pop up and their main goal was to reach the Survey Corps before running into another problem.

Her eyes locked with the Titan that caused her so much trouble, she watched how the body was already dissolving, but the rogue couldn't help herself from wondering what happened and certainly the things she saw were beyond what she could imagine. Lowering her eyes, Tsuki moved her attention ahead of her as they hurried back to the base before they stumble upon another Titan. Releasing a deep breath, closing her eyes as she attempted to clear her thoughts in order to fully recover from the attack she received from the Titan. However, she never intended to fall asleep and surely the others didn't expect her to slip away so quickly, but yet they figured something like that would've happened before they reach base.

* * *

Not leaving the room once they arrived from their training session, Tsuki didn't want to see anyone after Hanji came to check on her, but the rogue didn't have anything to share or simply didn't want to reveal anything revolving what occurred. All she explained was that the Titan managed to overpower her and she couldn't even handle the pain, so she gotten herself in a troublesome situation. Other than that, Tsuki didn't spare another word in regards to the matter and it was enough to have Hanji leave her alone.

Levi remained in the room since it was also his room, he didn't care if the rogue didn't want anyone near her, but he did provide her the space she wanted while still being in the room. He didn't ask much questions like Hanji did nor did he have the intention to search for any possible explanation. There were other times that she failed to keep control or fell under attack by the Titans, but this time it was different than the others.

She always managed to overcome it, taking control even if it's difficult, but she never completely broke under their sheer power. So there was something that played a factor that led to her own destruction and surely if it happens again without anyone to come to her aid then she'll end up dead.

Narrowing his eyes while his hand rested over his shoulder and he felt a faint sting around the area since the girl managed to actually bruise him during their session out and he wouldn't have thought she'll do that. He glanced over to see that the rogue hasn't moved an inch since the strange woman left, but he knew all too well that she wasn't asleep. If she continues like this, then it'll only weaken her defense and get herself in dangerous situations. Sighing under his breath, annoyed at how this was playing out to be, but if he doesn't do anything then her death will add onto his conscious.

Standing up, he already knew that almost everyone was asleep by now, but the mess hall was still active due to the late commanding officers that tend to show up late due to their duties. Levi walked over to the cadet's bed, crossing his arms, "You gonna starve yourself here again?" Frowning, he saw how she didn't really show much reaction to his words and he harshly spoke up, "Stop acting like a damn brat and get your ass up before I drag you out."

The white haired woman finally moved, standing up from her bed as she spared a look over to him before responding, "For someone who doesn't want anything to do with me, you still go out of your way to keep me breathing," Walking past him, the rogue added on, "I've lost my appetite for the day, but it doesn't mean you have to stay here too."

Not dealing with her any longer, he grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her with him. Levi wasn't going to play any more games nor was he in the mood either. They both have their own troubles, but he isn't going to dwell on them forever and surely he's going to make sure the rogue gets the same idea. Narrowing his eyes, he bit back, "I don't give a damn if you lost your appetite or not, you're going to fucking eat something or I'll tie you down to make sure you eat."

She frowned at him, pulling her arm out of his grasp and he turned to face her when she said, "Fine, I'll go, so stop."

Walking past the man, Tsuki folded her arms as she kept quiet the rest of the way towards the mess and Levi didn't follow since he decided to return back to the room for something while she continued down the hall without him. Pausing in her tracks, she glanced over her shoulder to that he didn't follow and she sighed in annoyance before heading down to the mess hall. She knew that there's no point in arguing, but in the end, she felt so torn and there wasn't anything that could possibly fix it any time soon.

Entering the mess hall, she saw how there was only a handful of scouts still in the room at such late hour, but most of them were ready to leave already. She noticed that some were still in uniform while others were already in their sleeping attire and she didn't care since she too was already in her sleeping attire as well along with Levi. It's late already and in truth, she was hoping to have fallen sleep so she could call it day, but it seems it didn't happen. Neither did Levi went to bed either, he remains in the room after the training session doing nothing in particular, but he kept quiet until now that he gotten her out of the room.

Sighing under her breath before walking further into the room, Tsuki ignored the looks she gained from them, surely word already spread through the whole corps about her and rumors were already floating around about her as well. It was a matter of time, but she honestly didn't care anymore what people thought of her because their words hold no meaning until she gives it purpose.

Grabbing a tray from the front before heading over to an empty table, Tsuki sat down and only silence kept her company. Not bothering to eat the food instead her eyes fell on the empty spots that were once filled with the two who always sat with her, always having something to share and most of the time they always managed to make her smile. Now there's no one, she left to sit alone and Tsuki keeps telling herself that she should be used to it by now, but still she couldn't.

Sighing under her breath, picking up the spoon as she stirred the stew while leaning against the palm of her hand. Her eyes stared at the liquid meal, she didn't give much attention to the sudden movements that erupted within the room.

Something was thrown onto the table, Tsuki looked up at the sound and her eyes widen when she realized it was her white covered notebook that she left behind. Dropping the utensil, her fingers caressed the cover and a faint smile appeared on her lips. Finally looking up, she saw Levi take a seat as he set his own tray down in front of him while speaking in his monotone voice, "There's your notebook you asked me to watch," He picked up his cup of tea while stating, "You're back and I think you need it."

She stared at him, he returned his attention back to his drink before he finally decided to eat. The rogue shifted her eyes back at her notebook, she didn't expect to actually see the journal again so soon, but she was glad to have it back in her hands and certainly she really needed it. Closing her eyes, pulling the notebook closer to her as she whispered, "...Thank you."

He didn't show any reaction to her words, instead he brought up a different topic that was more important, "We're under Erwin Smith's command in his squad for the time being," Frowning slightly, he glanced beside him to see no one there and he sighed under his breath before muttering, "This food taste like shit."

Tsuki shook her head before responding back, "It'll only be temporary as well until they figure out what to actually do with us," A faint chuckle escaped her lips before finally taking a bite out of her food, "You'll get use to this in no time."

"I've had worse," He retorted back, picking up his tea as he stared off to nowhere in particular as he took in how the whole room was empty. None of the less, the table felt empty without his two friends that kept sound moving, but now only silence remain.

Setting her spoon down, picking up her glass of water as she mentioned a fact, "But it looks like we'll be going through the whole transition yet again."

Frowning at her words, he already knew it, but it was annoying to have yet another squad leader and go through the whole routine yet again. Clicking his tongue in annoyance as he muttered under his breath, "Don't remind me."

Glancing over to her, he brought up an important detail as he coldly stated, "If you're not in your right mind then don't fucking try to do something so reckless again," Narrowing his eyes at the rogue, "If you don't feel right to use your damn power then don't. Use your damn head for once, idiot because next time you'll end up dead."

Studying her to see if there was any reaction or any visible sign to reveal her true thoughts on the manner. Levi took another sip before commenting, "If you're on your own then without a doubt you'll end up Titan food, so think before trying to do something stupid again."

Tsuki stared at the table, she didn't express much towards the issue that could've possibly killed her and she knew he was right. Not saying much on the subject at hand, she only responded, "I'll do my best not to let it happen again."

"Whatever you do, don't hold everything back," Levi stared at his cup, not really giving his attention to the girl as he shrugged his shoulder before adding on, "I don't give a damn what's your logic behind it, but don't purposely sell yourself short or else I'll make sure you think twice."

She looked up at him, not really understanding what he meant by his words, but she didn't want to ask. There wasn't any more words that she wanted to spare and he already ran out of things to say for the moment. The two sat there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and finishing up their meal before heading back to their room.

The rogue would spare a glance over to him, she managed to finally see the bruise she left on his shoulder from earlier, she didn't expect to see an actual mark, but in the moment, she wasn't fully aware of her actions. If anything, he must be mad or something for what happen, but he didn't say anything in regards to it beside his comment back in the woods. Lowering her eyes, she curled her fingers before sighing under her breath, but nothing left her lips on regards to her mistake. She knew it was best to leave the subject alone if he didn't bring it up, so she'll leave it as it is.

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep, yet the rogue hasn't managed to sleep and instead she was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. She was glad to have it back because all she really needed to do was to write down everything on paper, so everything could be light on her shoulders. There was so many things still clouding her mind, lingering over the death of her friends and now to aid salt to wound the rogue has to deal with what happened with the Titans. The thoughts were only haunting surrounding the things she stumbled upon during her failed attempt in control it.

But even after writing down everything, her head hasn't cleared up and there was a lingering feeling that made her uncomfortable. Leaning her head against the headboard, her eyes remain fixed on the notebook as her fingers curled around it before sighing under her breath. Sparing a glance to her roommate who appeared to be asleep, but the rogue couldn't tell since his back was facing her.

Tsuki placed the journal underneath her mattress before deciding to leave the room, walk around or head up to the roof without getting caught while making sure not to wake up the other cadet. Sighing under her breath, stepping off her bed and the rouge quietly moved through the room not wanting to make any noise that could possibly wake the young man. Before she could open the door, her eyes widen the moment she heard words break the silences she tried to maintain.

Looking over her shoulder, Tsuki stared at the bed that her roommate laid in and she watched how he didn't move as he spoke up. From the tone of his voice, he was irritable, "Where the hell are you going?" Pushing himself up with his arms before glaring over his shoulder, "It's late, so get your ass back to bed."

Avoiding eye contact, she stared at the door handle as a frowned appeared on her face when she harshly stated, "I could do whatever I want, so leave me alone."

"Past curfew," Levi sat there with a bored look yet his voice held enough for the rogue to know what he's feeling and without a doubt he was simply irritated, "Also you wake up damn early, so you better get some sleep because I'm not watching your dumb ass tomorrow in case you drop dead."

Curling her fingers, she argued back, but her sentence was cut short, "I can take care of myself so-"

"You're going to kill yourself if you continue to do this," Bluntly stating a cold fact, he brought up an important detail revolving what the incident that occurred earlier, "If you haven't forgotten that what happened earlier."

Finally turning around, facing him but she retorted back, "That's not your concern. It's my life, my choice, and I'll deal with the consequences," Crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at him before casting them aside as she muttered, "I'm not special or more valuable than you or anyone, so don't treat me like that."

His eyes narrowed slightly, reminding her what they agreed to weeks before and making it clear that he wasn't going to drop it, "I'm doing this because I told you I'll watch your back and I'm not letting you die in some stupid way."

Releasing a tired sigh under his breath, "So get your ass in bed and go to sleep."

Chuckling under her breath, unfolding her arms as she stepped away from the door, "It doesn't matter."

"I'm too tired for this shit," Muttering under his breath and now completely sitting up, his feet now touched the floor while sending a threatening look over to the rogue.

"You get back in your damn bed or I'll have to fucking tie you down," Giving her one final warning before going through with his word, "Don't think I'm joking because I will do it and I don't give a damn on what you say."

Looking away, Tsuki placed a hand on her hip as she muttered back, "It doesn't guarantee that I'll sleep," Narrowing her eyes slightly before glancing over to him as she bluntly stated, "It'll only make you sleep with the mere allusion that I'm asleep because I'm in my bed."

The rogue turned away, her eyes fell onto the ground while thinking about what she should do and certainly she wasn't prepared to actually wake him up or even argue with him at this hour. In end, she couldn't sleep nor did she want to just constantly move within her bed that would possibly wake up her roommate.

Meanwhile Levi raised a brow over to the rogue, frowning to himself to see that she wasn't going to listen nor will she actually sleep properly. In end it'll affect her capability of handling herself out on the field and he wasn't going to babysit her for being so reckless. Yet it made him wonder if she acted like this before when she roomed with Isabel.

Looking away, his eyes narrowed once they fell onto the bed across from him. Recalling that the red head mentioned that the rogue tends to sleep late and wake up early, but the small detail about hearing sounds at night made him think of the possible factor that the rogue doesn't actually sleep well. Sighing under his breath, he didn't spare another look towards the cadet as he spoke up again, "Fine, you can stay here."

Laying back into his bed, Levi closed his eyes before making one point clear with the rogue, "Just don't touch me."

Her eyes widen, snapping her full attention over to him while tilting her head as she tried to comprehend what he said, "What are you saying?"

"Are you deaf?" Glancing over his shoulder, he was tired enough for his own lack of sleep and now he has to deal with her refusing to sleep as well. Laying his head back down before repeating himself once again, "Get over here."

Not moving from where she stood, Tsuki shook her head before asking, "Why...?"

He didn't move from his spot, sighing in annoyance as he simply stated, "I'm not stupid. You haven't slept the moment you got back. Probably since day one, you haven't slept well according the all the things I've heard," He frowned slightly, trying to get the rogue into finally catching some sleep and probably it'll help lower the chances of another incident that could possibly kill her, "You're going to get yourself killed once the lack of sleep finally kicks in."

Frowning, pointing out a similar fact revolving him, "You haven't slept much either," Tsuki crossed her arms once again, remaining still as she stared at him who in return appeared to have gotten comfortable in his bed.

"I'll get over it," Levi kept his back towards the rogue while frowning to himself again at how she tried to turn the tables. He glared at the wall before sighing under his breath then he muttered out, "But you shut your mouth and go to sleep already."

Furrowing her brows, she stared at the ground while trying to understand why the sudden shift of attitude from the cadet. Yet she can't deny that he had a point, eventually the lack of sleep will be her downfall and she'll only be a burden for others since she knows that they'll save her. Clenching her hands, releasing a deep breath before listening to him as she walked over to the cadet, but she hesitated for a moment till she sat down beside the young black haired man.

Laying down onto her back, she felt something crawling at the back of her mind, a haunting feeling she could never shake off no matter the time she's given. Staring up at the ceiling, Tsuki curled her fingers debating on her words in hopes to get a few things off her chest. The rogue looked off towards the floor the moment she spoke up. A mere whisper left her lips, "...I wasn't one to have personal attachments..." Her expression saddens at the thought of being isolated for most of her life, "So there wasn't any personal lost..."

Not sparing a glance, she knew that the conservation was going to some dangerous areas, but she still brought it up, "But I'm assuming you... Have lost people or anything a few times before..."

Her eyes looked over to him, only to see his back faced towards her and the rogue shifted her attention back to the ceiling, "So how do you do it?" Bringing her hand to rest over her necklace, curling her fingers over it as she whispered under her breath, "To not crumble into nothingness? To be strong even after everything...?"

A sighed escaped her lips, not really searching for the answers nor did she really believe he'll answer her. He hardly ever answers, always brushing them aside and moving onto a different matter at hand. Glancing over to the cadet, she didn't know if he fell asleep or he's simply ignoring her. Tsuki lowered her eyes before muttering, "I don't expect you to answer."

That was what happened for a few minutes, a silence was the only responses, but it didn't last long. Her eyes widen at the sound of his voice; she was surprised to hear him actually speak up or even acknowledge her words. She looked over to him, her eyes traced his back since he didn't move from his spot but she took account of his body language.

"It never gets better. It just gets bearable," Levi bluntly stated his thoughts on the subject, keeping his eyes closed, but it didn't stop him from frowning to himself as he added, "I don't let it stop me from living my life because it'll only ruin everything they've done and I'll only disappoint them."

Sighing under his breath, he opened his eyes as he stared at the wall in front of him, "...It'll be one of my greatest regrets if I sit here and do nothing, to cry like a sad child and waste everything away," His eyes casted down to the material that was entangled in his hand, tightening his grip over the blanket, "If anything I'll only imagine them shaking their heads at us, saying how I managed to fall so damn low."

Relaxing his hand, he shifted a bit, but still hasn't bothered to spare a glance towards the rogue. Instead, he remains laying across his side with back facing her as he explained himself for once, "I'm not letting this go... I'll fight and they'll always be next to me until I'm six feet under ground or a blasted Titan managed to get their filthy hands on me."

"There I answered your damn questions," Closing his eyes, Levi muttered back over to the rogue, "Now go to sleep already brat."

Lowering her eyes, she didn't say else on the matter anymore and he didn't share anymore words either. The two laid there in darkness, in silence, but the rogue frowned to herself as she recalled her own reckless actions and she looked over to him. Meanwhile, Levi kept his eyes closed, but he still hasn't found sleep so he laid there while trying to call it a night. He frowned slightly at how the rogue still continued to speak and it was only annoying him.

Tsuki curled her fingers up, avoiding to make any eye contact with him as she shut her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up."

She shook her head, not believing how careless she was earlier and how she managed to unintentional harm the cadet, "For the bruise, I didn't-"

"It didn't kill me, right? Then leave it alone," Levi frowned at how the girl seems to continue her endless thread of apologizes. His fingers brushed over his shoulder, feeling the bruises that marked his skin and how they feel fresh. Opening his eyes as he harshly stated, "You never learn when to shut your mouth."

He shook his head to himself while muttering, "I'm tired of your apologizes, brat."

A faint chuckle escaped from her, her eyes opened again, but she was growing tired, "It's a routine, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," He retorted back, closing his eyes once again as he tried to catch some sleep. Remaining still, he didn't say anything else nor did he hear anything from the rogue. Releasing a slow breath, he felt the cadet move a bit and probably trying to get comfortable until she stopped moving. Yet he wasn't expecting her to those words towards him, but at the same time he should've known that she never kept quiet.

A faint smile appeared on her lips, finally closing her eyes as she allowed a heavy sigh slip through her lips before finding herself slipping through a slumber she's been yearning for, but the rogue managed to whisper out, "...Thank you..."

Looking over his shoulder, he frowned at her words, but before he could say anything back he saw how the rogue actually fell asleep, "Shut-" Furrowing his brows slightly, shaking his head before resting his head back against his pillow while muttering, "So annoying."

He stared at the wall in front of him, but he wasn't expecting her to sleep so quickly and it only made him think that she was probably troubled with whatever she deals with. With all the stuff, she experiences with the Titans or her own struggles in life and he wondered when was the last time she actually slept properly. Narrowing his eyes, shifting them until they fell onto the blanket and he gripped the material within his grasp as his thoughts shifted back to old memories revolving his friends.

Back to the times they went through rough times in order to survive, how they had each other whenever one of them was dealing with their own inner struggles. Even if they refused to admit them, they still found some form of comfort with each other even if it was the simplest things.

Releasing a deep breath, closing his eyes and only waited until sleep came, but it took longer unlike the rogue who managed to find it. Silence settled over them beside the light breathing that escaped from the cadets or the small movements they made during their sleep, but the two remain still for the majority of the remaining night. Both kept to themselves even with the small space provided, but the two continued to sleep in peace for once after everything that they been through lately.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Two weeks passed since then and things have been settling down even if it's taking longer than they expect, but the cadets managed to bypass it. Now they stood among the rest of their squad while they listened to their commanding officer who was none other than Erwin Smith. The blonde kept his stance in front of his squad, lecturing them after they completed their training session and his eyes landed on the two cadets. Erwin has been keeping a close eye on the pair since the moment they were put under his command and he still haven't broken the two in yet. They still held some form of rebellious behaviors within their hearts, but Erwin seen that the two were coming to terms of the Survey Corps.

He took noticed how Levi appeared to be different than how he was on his first day as a scout, the man was somehow awakened from some type of sleep after his first expedition. Meanwhile, he has yet to see nothing from the rogue that proves her full loyalty to the Corps, but Erwin's aware that she'll fight through the war alongside her comrades and that was enough for him to put some faith in her. However, it still doesn't mean she'll turn her back against humanity if she's given the chance and that is something that brought up many questions revolving the rogue.

He sighed under his breath, dismissing his squad once he saw the Commander Shadis came into view and the blonde went to meet with the man. Erwin raised a brow once he listened to the Commander's words and the blonde looked over his shoulder as he called out for one his subordinates before the cadet left their sight.

"Levi!"

The rogue looked over to her side, furrowing her brows at Levi, who in returned frowned to himself. Yet he still listened, leaving the girl behind as he returned back over to where Erwin and Shadis, but he crossed his arms as he raised a brow at the two men while waiting for an explanation to why he was called aside.

Meanwhile, Tsuki stood there alone as the rest of her comrades went inside but she waited for Levi to finish whatever he was discussing with the two. The rogue folded her arms, furrowing her brows as she tried to guess what could they be possibly be speaking about, but she sighed under her breath before looking off to the distance instead. Her attention quickly turned the moment she realized that Levi walked past her, she frowned slightly to how he ignored her

Tsuki caught up with him, raising a brow as she asked, "So what did they want?" She folded her arms across her chest before furrowing her brows, "Did you do something?"

Keeping his attention set ahead of him, Levi narrowed his eyes slightly while retorting back, "Mind your own business brat."

Returning a frown, Tsuki shook her head as the two continued to head back to their room, "We're roommates, partners, and basically we're tied down, so we know about each-"

Cutting her off, Levi sternly stated, "I don't give a damn, get it. It's none of your damn concern so drop it or I'll make you."

Entering the room, Tsuki closed the door behind her while he removed his jacket before tossing it onto his bed, but the rogue wasn't going to stop from pestering. Whatever they said must've pissed him off enough that it irritates him and doesn't even want to complain or mention it to her. She crossed her arms, walking further into their room while saying, "It must be something that pissed you off, so what is it?"

Levi kept a blank expression as he passed her while firmly stating that he doesn't want to discuss it, "Drop it."

Standing her ground, she watched him walk over to his wardrobe and she frowned, "No."

Looking over his shoulder, Levi turned around while crossing his arms before frowning at the rogue as he retorted back, "If it was something you should know then they would've fucking called you too."

Tsuki gave him a stern look, coldly stating, "They didn't, but it doesn't mean anything," She knows that they aren't going to inform her on every detail due reasons such as her possible reactions towards subjects and the way she thinks.

His eyes didn't faze, staring at the rogue with his usual bored expression, but his voice held a hint of irritation at how she was pursuant on the matter, "You're wasting your damn time."

"You pull the same stunt with me but when I do it to you then I'm crossing the line," Not buying it since she already went through a few arguments with him because he wanted answers and she refused, so she had every right to do the same to him. Crossing her arms while raising her voice a bit by how irritated she was, "It's getting really annoying and childish."

Walking up to her, his expression turned cold as he tried to intimidate her, "You watch yourself or else," Grabbing her by the collar of her jacket, glaring at the rogue as he threatens, "Think twice before raising your damn voice because you're messing with the wrong person, brat."

"You think you're threats actually scare me?" Tsuki pressed her lips into a thin line, frowning at how he attempted in intimidate her so she could forget everything. Shaking her head while retorting back, "You might warn off everyone here by your cold appearance and they might be afraid of you, but I'm not."

"I'll treat you like anyone else and I don't care about this persona you have," Grabbing his wrist, she removed him from her as she tried to move away while reminding him about a few things that managed to hit a nerve, "I know you're not this cold guy and from what I saw and learned from-"

"Don't underestimate me," Quickly reacting as he cut her off while stopping the cadet in her tracks when he grabbed her wrist before telling her, "Don't think I'll treat you like how the others do, I'll fucking treat you like any other ordinary person here! I don't give a damn if you control Titans or some damn rogue and I won't hesitate to kick you down onto the dirt like anyone else."

His expression darkens the moment she broke out laughing, he was beyond confused to why the rogue decided to just laugh as if he was joking or if his words meant nothing but in a humorous way. Grabbing her by the collar again, he watched how she tried to stop herself from laughing and he only shouted, "What the hell is so funny!?"

Shaking her head, Tsuki smiled at him before curling her fingers around his wrists as she responded, "I really do hope you keep your word about that, Levi," Her expression soften while her words held a sadness as she whispered, "I would be disappointed if you didn't..."

He frowned at her, not understanding her as she removed his hands from her and all he could do was watch her carefully. The white haired cadet shrugged her shoulders before muttering under her breath, "But I guess I should be used to feeling that anyways..." Walking away, she waved her hand back lazily as she excused herself from their room, "I'll leave you alone then."

Moving over to his bed while muttering under his breath, "I don't understand that damn brat," He sat down on his bed, contemplating to remove his boots, but Levi furrowed his brows when he remembered something that he discussed with his friend before and it only caused him to frown.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hanging his jacket, Farlan moved over to his bed while speaking over to his friend, "Found out about Tsuki's oldest brother," The dirty blonde laid across the mattress, chuckling as he looked over to Levi, "She talked about him like how Isabel talks about you."_

 _Not finding any interest, Levi continued to read the book in his hand, "So she looked up to him then."_

 _Sitting up, Farlan furrowed his brows as he tried to understand the rogue based on what he learned, "Well... from what I can gather, he was the one to actually let her be normal," Leaning against the head board, he looked over to his friend again, "To play and do things that they wouldn't have let her do."_

 _"He was her voice," Remembering the way the rogue spoke about her sibling, Farlan began to create a theory revolving her as he explained, "But he died at a young age due to some illness and after that she said it was pretty much gray without him."_

 _Setting the book down, Levi bluntly commented as he sat up, "Then the others died when the Military Police came."_

 _"Yeah and she didn't say much after that," Farlan frowned for a moment before looking over to his roommate, "But I wonder why did they isolated her and how a boy had enough power to overthrow everyone's decisions."_

 _"Would you say no to a dying kid?" Sitting on the edge of his bed, Levi raised a brow at his friend, "That's the only reason I see that he possible had the ability to do the things for her."_

 _"I see your point..." He thought about the explanation his friend had and Farlan agreed with him, but he pointed out something else, "However, do you think that hasn't changed?"_

 _Blinking, he frowned at the question, "What?"_

 _Frowning, bringing a hand over his mouth as he thought about what he trying to say. Farlan raised a brow over to the cadet, "That her voice doesn't mean much unless it's useful."_

 _Moving back to his previous spot, Levi sat against the head board while opening the book again, but he responded back, "I've noticed it, the way people treat her different," Narrowing his eyes a bit, but he brushed it aside before returning his attention back to the book, "Even different from how we're treated by these bastards."_

 _"I think that's why she likes us because we treat her normal unlike the others," Smiling, he laid back down, folding his arms underneath his head before commenting, "She's finally getting that voice that they tried to silence."_

 _"I see..." Sighing, he continued to read his book again before retorting back, "I'm not surprise since you basically gave her your last name."_

 _"Hey, I think it suits her well and it just give a more normal touch to it," Chuckling, Farlan smiled over to his friend before lightening the mood, "After all she's like our newest family member."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Levi turned the page as he responded, "I suppose."_

Releasing a sigh in frustration, Levi got to his feet before following after the rogue while muttering under his breath, "This brat."

Leaving the room, he already knew where to find the white haired cadet went off so it wasn't going to be a blame, but it still annoyed him a bit. Walking up towards the steps leading up to the roof and he is expecting to find the rogue sitting or standing off somewhere.

Crossing his arms the moment he caught sight of the white hair, Levi kept a bored look as he walked over to where the cadet sat before muttering back unamused, "Why am I not surprised to see you up here?"

Looking over her shoulder, she was confused to see him up on the roof since he stopped doing that after the others died. Tsuki tilted her head back, studying him for a bit, trying to understand why he decided to wonder up on the roof, "While I'm surprised to see you up here."

Sitting down, keeping a distance from the rogue as he retorted back, "Get use to it, brat."

Leaning her head back against her knees, she shrugged her shoulders before responding back to, "I'm comfortable with you being around despite the consent bickering."

Resting an arm against his knee as he bluntly stated, "I can't say the same."

Chuckling, Tsuki muttered back to him, "Sure you do."

Narrowing his eyes, replying back in his monotone voice, "I hate you."

Finally facing him, she furrowed her brows before narrowing her eyes at him as she questioned him, "Is this some form of apology?"

He sighed under his breath, taking a moment before trying to offer some form of apology, but not really doing it, so instead he bluntly responded, "I'm a dummy who's terrible with words."

Sighing, tilting her head as she allowed a faint smile to appear as she corrected him, "You're actually kinda of an asshole, idiot."

"Watch it, brat," Frowning, Levi shoved her while reminding her, "I might have called myself an idiot but it doesn't give you the right to it."

Unwrapping her arms from her legs as she chuckled, Tsuki leaned back on the palms of her hands before snorting, "Well, I can do whatever I want, dummy."

He smirked to himself, raising a brow before sparing a look over to the rogue as allowed himself to joke around as he deadpan, "Now I'm going to shove you off this roof."

Chuckling, she lifted a finger up to point at him before smirking, "It'll give me an excuse to lay in bed for a day at least."

His expression went blank, Levi stared at the distance and he clenched his hands before muttering, "Then I'll be stuck babysitting you," He remembered what was asked of him earlier and what caused his little dispute with the rogue.

Shrugging, laying n her back as she stared up at the sky before whispering back to his comment, "It can't be that bad."

Closing his eyes, responding back dryly, "It'll be painful."

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled under her breath as she closed her eyes, "You're being overdramatic."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Only two months passed, but even within the short period of time the cadets managed to improve greatly during the time frame. Levi was promoted to Squad Leader, leading his own squad through the expeditions and managed their training, but he had the rogue to assist him since she moved up to Co-Squad Leader. Meaning that she'll be the one to handle the group when he's ordered to move from them or leaving her with the responsibility of managing while he dealt with a few other tasks. Neither of them were surprised on how they were placed in the same group and the rogue told her friend to cheer up for the promotion, but he didn't care about it when they told him.

They gotten used to the whole new adjustment quick, moving smoothly through their expedition, but they managed to encounter a few minor Titans and they decided to deal with them before heading over to aid their other comrades. Levi carefully ordered his subordinates, but he didn't really have much to say to them besides listening to their instincts and not get themselves killed. Which was enough to carry the message out to the cadets that were placed in the group.

Levi spared a glance over to the rogue to see that she kept the Titans under wrap, giving them the opportunity of taking them down quicker. He looked over to a few of his subordinates who stepped into action, handling the situation without any issues. Observing them carefully, keeping his guard up in case anything were to go wrong so he can step in to prevent any casualties while having faith that the rogue will do her part.

Tsuki held her hand out, curling her fingers as she kept the Titans in place and her yellow eyes darted over towards her comrades who took the opportunity in putting them down. Quickly glancing over to see that Levi was in range for him to interfere if anything were to happen and she returned her focus on the Titans. Motioning her horse to step back, stopping in her tracks as she made a hand gesture to navigate the Titans into position.

 _Flashback:_

 _Standing over the rogue, Levi stared down at her with a bored expression as he stated, "Your footing was wrong and you're slow."_

 _"I don't fight dirty like you do," Sitting up, Tsuki shrugged her shoulders before looking away since she wasn't invested with their sparring match, "I also don't take any of these training sessions serious."_

 _"It's called survival, brat," Snorting at how careless she still was, but Levi frowned slightly before reminding her, "You have an advantage, so use it."_

 _Waving him off, not really giving the issues any interest as she narrowed her eyes up at him, "I know and I'll fight back when I feel threaten," A smirk appeared across her lips before sighing as she got back to her feet, "You've seen it already, so give me some credit."_

 _Her expression darken while avoiding eye contact with him when she muttered under her breath, "I'm fully capable of killing a man."_

 _Narrowing his eyes, retorting back before sighing again as he stretched out his arm, punching her shoulder when he walked away, "You're so childish, so don't be stupid."_

 _Chuckling at his comment, turning to face him as she called out to him, "I'm not that stupid if I'm promoted to co squad leader."_

 _Stopping in his tracks, looking over his shoulder before folding his arms as he turned to face the rogue, "Doesn't mean shit because you work under my command," He couldn't help himself from smirking at how he still had something to mock her about it._

 _Crossing her arms, a brow raised at how he believes that it'll change anything, "So?"_

 _Returning to his neutral state again, he narrowed his eyes, "You're a real pain."_

 _Stretching her arm out, frowning slightly at his words but she released a deep breath before stating, "You should be used to it by now," Flexing her fingers, she stared at the ground for a moment as her train of thought began to wonder off, but she was brought back the moment her feet were kicked from underneath her._

 _Looking up to see that Levi was the one to knock her down again, but this time he did it regardless if they were practicing. Frowning at him for a moment, but he spoke up first as he muttered, "Annoying as usual."_

 _"But yet, you managed to deal with me for this long," Getting back to her feet, shoving him back a bit, but she just laughed faintly to herself the moment she saw his face. Shaking her head, Tsuki took a step away from him as she commented before deciding to call it a day, "So it can't be that bad."_

 _Stopping the rogue from leaving by grabbing her by the holsters, pulling her forward as he gave her a look, "Don't make me kick you down into the dirt again."_

 _Curling her fingers around his wrists, raising a brow as she chuckled, "Don't make me actually try this time and kick you down into the dirt," A smirk crossed her lips as she returned the threat, but the rogue was being playful as she challenged him yet she did hold some truth for getting even, "It'll be a shame to get your clothes dirty."_

 _Smirking back, he narrowed his eyes slightly before leaning closer until his words fell as a mere whisper against her ear, "So this is how you're going to play then?"_

 _Tsuki laughed before placing a hand against his chest, pushing him back before teasing, "Now you're the one being childish," But the rogue already knew exactly what would come next, she quickly moved out of the way as he threw a punch and a smirk crossed her lips as she swiftly moved around him._

 _Dodging was something she's excellent with since she tends to remain on her defense instead of being on the offense. The two moved with each move that was made, her eyes shifted to their yellow tone the moment he landed a hit on her, but Tsuki held her ground before countering it against him._

 _Taking his little lecture from earlier into action, using her own abilities for her advantage while trying to prove to him that she's capable of fighting if she really wanted to. Gaining a distance, narrowing her eyes the moment he began to cover more ground while trying to get the rogue to make one mistake that could end their spar._

 _Catching her arm, he threw the rogue over his shoulder, but she landed on her feet while swiping a leg under him. Avoiding it as he leaped over it while bringing his leg up to kick the rogue down, but Tsuki caught it within her grasps. However, something struck her like an old memory that she can't properly remember, but it was enough to take her focus away from their fight. Blinking, she returned her attention back to their small training session again, but the rogue gave him the opening to turn the tables in his favor._

 _Frowning at her at the sudden hesitation which he took the chance to end their spar. He yanked his leg back dragging her with him and he wrapped an arm under her knee which caused her to lose her balance. The next thing she knew was meeting the ground yet again, Tsuki closed her eyes as she refused to look at him since he'll just mock her or even scold her a bit._

 _Taking a moment to recollect herself, but she still didn't know what caused her to drift off course. But it was something that reminded her about the past where she still lived far from the walls, yet it only brought sadness that she can't explain._

 _She covered her eyes, not moving from the ground while releasing a steady breath. While Levi stared down at the rogue, narrowing his eyes slightly at the way she reacted and he pulled her hands away from her face before speaking up, "Don't tell me you're going to cry like a baby."_

 _Keeping her eyes closed, a laughter escaped her lips as she heard his words and Tsuki shook her head before revealing her now blue eyes, "Why would I cry?"_

 _Placing a hand on his hip while kicking her foot before countering, "Then explain why your voice tells a different story?"_

 _Furrowing her brows, trying to explain herself, but there weren't any words that could properly describe what happened as she muttered, "I... I just remembered something, but it doesn't matter."_

 _Staring at the rogue who remain on the floor, he felt the corner of his lips twitch when he said, "You still lost."_

 _Sitting up, she retorted back as she leaned her chin against the palm of her hand that rested over her knee, "I let you win."_

 _Snorting back to her comment, Levi grabbed her by the arm bringing her back onto her feet, "Keep telling yourself that, brat."_

 _Tsuki chuckled before sighing under her breath, "I guess this ends our training session then, huh?"_

Narrowing his eyes, taking account of the cadets along with making sure that the Titans were eliminated before moving forward again as he shouted over his shoulder, "We'll continue with the instruction to reinforce Mike's Squad on the front side!"

"Yes Squad Leader!"

Raising a brow, moving up beside the rogue as he asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Perfectly fine, so don't worry," Tsuki glanced over to him, reassuring him to not worry about her since she's gotten a better understanding of her power that she hasn't gotten tired or ill from. Nodding, the rogue motioned him to continue with the task, "Now let's get to Mike without dealing with too many Titans."

Chuckling, she glanced over to see the others following close behind them, but she offered a smile over to him, "Shall we, Squad Leader?"

He frowned the moment she intentionally annoyed him and he kept his eyes ahead of him while retorting back, "Tck- I hate you so much for saying shit like that."

Tsuki shook her head while bringing up a point that only bushed his buttons, "Hey, I'm properly addressing my superior."

"Yet I told you not to address at all expect my name," Narrowing his eyes when he looked over to rogue before harshly replying, "You want me to address you as Co Squad Leader or what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, not really caring much about the matter since he tends to call her a few names, so it wasn't anything new, but it's quite funny to listen to his comments. Tsuki motioned her horse to pick speed as she kept pace with him, "I'm fine with whatever as long as it comes from you."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Time went by, things changing while remaining the same at some degree, but it was enough to have Tsuki and Levi mature a bit more while gaining a better understanding about their positions within the Survey Corps. However, there were a major change that opened new experience for the two when Erwin became the new Commander when Shadis resigned from the Survey Corps. Yet from what they heard, Shadis gained a different position within the Academy so he'll be the main instructor to train the upcoming trainees.

The two of them continued to share a room together since they remained as roommates throughout majority of their time within the corps, but they gotten comfortable with each other unlike the earlier times that they needed to adjust to it.

Levi narrowed his eyes, changing into his uniform while muttering over to the rogue that was on the other side of the room, "Why can't you just wake up like everyone else?"

Ignoring the tiredness and annoyance that was clearly present within his tone. Tsuki didn't spare a glance as she buttoned up her dress shirt before tucking her necklace inside while responding back, "You don't have to wake up when I do."

Slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, retorting back to her, "What's the damn point?"

Chuckling at how stubborn he was being, refusing to just continue his sleep when she goes off to do her morning routine. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that he was buttoning up his shirt, "You getting more sleep, so you won't be complaining to me all the time," Shaking her head, looking away as she began to braid her hair while joking around with him, "What? Are you going to miss me?"

He spared a bored look over to the rogue, narrowing his eyes at her words before snorting back, "Don't flatter yourself, brat," Picking up the gear, placing the straps properly around his body and making sure his gear was secured to his standards.

Flattening out her survey jacket, Tsuki checked her gear while responding back with a calm tone, "I'll miss seeing your bed hair and your little threats whenever I disturb you."

Turning slightly, frowning at how the rogue continued to taunt him and Levi shook his head before reaching over for his boots, "Shut up already, don't want to hear all the shit coming out of your mouth."

Laughing at how he sounded like an old man, Tsuki stepped back from her wardrobe, glancing over her shoulder to see her roommate, "It's funny to see you get all worked up about it."

Sighing under her breath, folding her clothes within the wardrobe as she called over to him, "So how's the whole Captain stance?"

Levi stretched his leg for a bit before responding back to the rogue, not really answering her question since he didn't care for it, "You moved up too, idiot," Yet he knew she didn't care much about the whole ranking system nor stance, so she probably won't answer either.

Despite ranking up they both decline the offer that Erwin made for them, saying that they could have their separate rooms like many of the other high ranked members, but they've grown used to sharing a room for so long that they turned it down. The blonde was a bit surprised to hear it, but he left them alone since the two haven't killed the other before, so certainly they'll be fine. However, they were given a nicer room than the original place they had when they were cadets but it didn't make much of a difference for either of them.

Tsuki frowned to herself, closing the door to her wardrobe, "If you're referring to first lieutenant then I may remind you of something."

"No matter what, I won't rank up to anything that requires me to work on my own without you," Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment before stating a few facts regarding her position while reminding him, "I can order others around because of my sense of judgement, I know what to do, but I won't be able to lead my own squad since my life is your damn responsibility."

Crossing her arms, she turned around to see that he was adjusting the straps, "Even if Shadis isn't the Commander anymore, Erwin made sure that the order was carried out," Shaking her head, walking over to him as she muttered, "So you're suck babysitting until told otherwise."

Leaning against the wall beside his wardrobe while smirking at the rumors that were spreading revolving him, "Plus, you're like one of the most important officer around and without a doubt the strongest the corps got."

Snorting back to her, he hated to be reminded about the order he was given when Erwin pulled him aside, it was the day he argued with the rogue for trying to know what he was told, "If only I get paid more for watching you since it's not as easy as it seems."

In the end, Levi simply didn't want to tell her at the time because it'll only made things worse, but it was only a matter of time until she learned. So he told her about his given task shortly after his promotion as Squad Leader and of course she didn't like it, but she didn't react too greatly about it either.

Sighing under her breath, she adjusted the straps of his gear before scolding him, "I told you to stop wearing the straps too tightly," Sending him a frown since he continued to ignore her, "No wonder you get scars because they're basically digging into your skin."

Pushing her hands away from him, glaring at how the rogue continued to pester him about his decision on how to wear his gear, "I can do whatever the fuck I want," Attempting in readjusting his straps again, but the rogue stopped him, "Sometimes you really like to push your damn luck."

Holding up her hands in defense, finally deciding to let him do as he pleases, but she raised a brow at him, "You'll miss me doing that."

Narrowing his eyes over to her while placing his ascot on, "I hate you."

"I know you do," Chuckling at him, she heard him say those words way too many times already and she already figured out that he didn't mean it, but uses it regardless for some other reason that she has yet to understand.

 _Flashback:_

 _Stopping beside the rogue, Levi frowned for a moment before looking up to see that the sky was dark and the stars haven't appeared yet to brighten the sky. Crossing his arms as he bluntly stated, "It's late,"_

 _"I know," Her eyes stared at the endless world that was above them, her eyes skimmed the sky to see any stares but she only saw some clouds slowly move. Tsuki sighed as she whispered back, "But I can't sleep without looking at the sky like this, without looking at this beauty..."_

 _"You need sleep, brat," Arguing with her about her lack of sleep which she has yet to acknowledge and change. Levi looked down at the rogue who in return didn't faze at his cold tone and he took a deep breath before sitting down beside her._

 _She kept her arms wrapped around her legs, Tsuki lowered her eyes onto the ground as she sighed, "...I'm sorry," A bitter smile appeared before allowing herself to chuckle, "For causing you trouble like messing with your own sleep."_

 _"How am I going to sleep knowing you could possibly kill yourself?" Bringing a knee up as he rested his arm across it and Levi raised a brow at her before deadpanning, "I hate pointless deaths."_

 _Tsuki stared at the distance as she contemplated in just opening up, after all she's been living in the same room with him for a month already and she's tired of the constant bickering that there weren't any excuses to use against. Curling her fingers, her eyes threaten to close as she whispered, "I don't like sleeping."_

 _The corner of her lips twitched, sighing under her breath, "I'm never really comfortable to appreciate the idea of sleep..."_

 _"To be honest with you," Chuckling dryly, Tsuki smiled to herself while tightening her arms around herself, "The first time that I've actually slept well... was because of you and even if you didn't really do anything."_

 _Closing her eyes, she paused for a moment before whispering, "I felt comfortable in sense that your presence made me sleep well..." Lowering her head, remembering the years she lived detached from everyone until only recently has humanity finally reached out to her._

 _Burying her face into her knees as she choked out, "...First time I actually felt I wasn't lonely... That I wasn't alone..." Her eyes began to sting as she recalled the two that were gone, the ones who kept pulling her back into reality regardless of everything and she missed them._

 _Staring at her, Levi watched how the rogue exposed herself in an emotional wreck that he hasn't really seen her do before. She would always somehow brush it aside, hiding it to the point that it never reached the surface where she simply shattered. He seen her snap back in anger, but he rarely seen sadness Yet he already knew she was consumed by sadness to the point where he understood why she was perfectly fine with throwing her life away._

 _Sighing, he turned away before speaking up about what he learned, "Farlan told me a few things about you and those two wouldn't shut the hell up during the time you were gone," Tilting his head over to her as he stated, "Figured out how isolated you were and I remembered a few other things."_

 _Leaning back on the palm of his hand, "Which is the reason why I offered you to stay with me," His expression remain the same as usual, no emotion shown, but it didn't mean he was emotionless. Levi paused before stating, "I once was in your place."_

 _She felt her lips twitched, smiling at how someone like him could offer to help her, "You're not all that cold then, huh?" Lifting her head, she looked off at the distance as she recalled how the others spoke about him, "I already knew it, but to actually see it..."_

 _Looking over to her from the corner of his eye, he bluntly reminding her, "Like you said before, I've seen crap and lost people," Shifting his ahead of him again before narrowing his eyes, "Being cold is the only way to face this world."_

 _Shaking her head in disbelief, not fully understanding how the world decided to pull her away of the path she was glued on and onto a different route. Glancing over to her companion, "I never thought someone like you would be the one to really..." She stopped herself from continuing as if she couldn't believe the words herself, "To really save me... from me..."_

 _Releasing a shaky breath, Tsuki blinked away the tears as she laughed, "I hated everything... Even if I never expressed it," Her voice weaken, tears threatening to fall, but she shook her head before saying, "I couldn't care less about humanity or my life ever since..."_

 _Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath before revealing, "Ever since I knew when my brother was ill... When he died, I hated life for being cruel," Pausing, Tsuki shrugged her shoulders before allowing a broken smile to form as she glanced over to Levi, "But hey... I can fake it enough to manage."_

 _Her expression soften, lowering her eyes as she recalled the day that her life began to change again, but it was for the better and she smiled softly to herself, "But the Survey Corps actually changed my view on people..." Giggling, she recalled the memories she made during her first few weeks within the Corps, "I made friends who actually cared about me as me."_

 _"I get it," Levi looked off to his side, narrowing his eyes as he debated about saying something and he sighed, "Took me some time to get used to people and that's thanks to Farlan."_

 _"I guess he was the one to teach me social skills," Not moving as he shared a few things since the rogue revealed some of her own thought progress, "Then I decided to save Isabel and she stayed which made me more human, I guess. To have those two around was something I can't imagine a life without."_

 _"You annoyed me from the start before I knew your damn name," Finally looking over to the rogue as he shared his first impressions regarding her, "I knew there was something about you and after a while I discovered you were just suicidal brat."_

 _"You not standing beside humanity, basically a threat waiting to actually harm us," Narrowing his eyes before looking away as he released a deep breath, "But hey I don't blame you."_

 _"After you left we always managed to talk about you," Frowning, Levi refused to feel responsible for another death like what happened to his two friends and none of the less, he didn't want to lose another person that Farlan and Isabel cared for, that he gotten used to. Refusing to spare a glance towards the rogue as he coldly stated, "I don't want your death on my conscious, regardless if you want to die or not."_

 _His expression soften for a second before it returned to its bored state again when he muttered, "Like I said, you shouldn't have came back."_

 _Tsuki stared at the sky, her expression was drain from emotions for a moment when she remembering everything before stepping onto the grounds on the Survey Corps, "I never heard of someone wanting me to stay alive because they didn't want me dead," Muttering as she explained, "Usually it's because I'm the one to control Titans and they needed me or wanted me."_

 _But faintly there was a smile that appeared as she felt her eyes sting again, "But to actually have someone worry...It-" The rogue chuckled dryly as she glanced over to him, "I hate you for making me feel so horrible, but I can't blame you."_

 _"I wanted to just live so I won't forget, so I won't let their lives be wasted, but yet there was a part of me that didn't care," Unwrapping her arms from her legs, Tsuki looked up to see that the stars were beginning to appear and she smiled sadly at the thought, "I really wanted to show my brother that I... I made it."_

 _"But then when I heard about-" Her eyes widen for a moment, remembering the moment she heard about the deaths of Farlan and Isabel then it finally made the tears fall, "I was so conflicted and I really wanted to breath each day, remembering their names..."_

 _Blinking, Tsuki brought a hand up covering her face as she chuckled humorless, "Yet I gave you the burden to save me," Leaning over her knees as she muttered, "I'm so sorry for being a brat."_

 _Sighing, Levi placed a hand on her head as he responded, "Stop rumbling now, dummy."_

Tsuki leaned against the wall, frowning to herself when she began to think about what happened that basically shook everyone's world when they realized how defenseless they actually were. Narrowing her eyes at the ground, crossing her arms as she brought up the topic, "Yet I still don't believe what happened to the walls of Shiganshina and Trost," Shaking her head in disbelief, whispering under her breath, "A Titan larger than the wall, I can't believe it... And another one who had some type of armor..."

Bringing a hand over her mouth, furrowing her brows as she to actually thought about the situation a bit more. Tsuki muttered to herself, "The odds of us not being there."

Closing his wardrobe, Levi looked over to her before he frowned once recalling a few things, "You couldn't sleep for days and asking to stay behind at the Academy within the damn walls," Sighing, he folded his arms remembering how the rogue kept saying a lot of weird things and he muttered under his breath, "God, your little intuition is all weird."

"Levi, you're talking to a person who controls Titans," A faint smile appeared on her face, "Of course I'm going to have strange gut feelings about Titans."

Lowering her eyes, she still couldn't properly explain the sensation she felt back then or the endless dreams that left her with sleepless nights which annoyed Levi to an extent, but didn't do much since he wasn't one to understand. Tsuki curled her fingers as she muttered, "However... This Titan appears to be beyond your average abnormal..."

"Then my judgment call was to stay at the base while everyone returned to the damn walls to only get caught up with that crazy shit," Frowning, Levi remembered how he managed to get Shadis to agree to his request while the others moved on without them, "The corps weren't ready since the expedition left us wounded, but the Garrison were the ones to get the short end of the stick."

Tsuki took in a deep breath before stating, "At least they managed to cover up the hole in Trost."

Looking over to the window, Levi only responded back bluntly, "For now."

Pushing herself off the wall, glancing over to her friend while revealing the sad truth that came out of the Titan's attack, "But it left Shiganshina a ghost town."

"Unfortunately," Unfolding his arms, turning away while motioning the rogue to follow along, "Hurry up. Erwin called for a meeting and I don't want to hear anything from four eyes if we're late."

"We're never late, so that's a weak excuse," Walking up to him as they began to head out, but Tsuki glanced over to him, "If anything, I'm the reason why we're early for anything."

"All because you like getting up so fucking early," Sending a glare over to her the moment they reached the door, Levi turned as he bitterly complained about her routine, "The whole saying about the early bird gets the worm is a whole load of shit because I can't do crap with you running off."

Raising a brow, she placed a hand on her hip while reminding him, "I tell you every day to sleep in and leave me be, but no you still get up regardless," Chuckling, she saw how he appeared annoyed that she's right and Tsuki nudged his arm, "Always in a grumpy mood."

"It's pointless to go back to sleep after waking up," Opening the door before responding back to, sounding bored, but he still gotten used to some of her consent childish comments, "I might as well get the hell out of bed and do something."

Folding her arms behind her, tilting her head before chuckling at how stubborn he was about the situation that he refuses to listen that could make his life easier, "Or is it because you can't sleep without me?" She gotten used to teasing him after spending almost a half a year with the man and she'll always get some form of response out of him.

Not sparing a glance over to the rogue, he retorted back before moving on ahead without her, "No."

"Already a few years and you gotten used to me," Closing the door behind her before joking around with him as she caught up to him before chuckling, "I miss you too whenever you managed to get up earlier than me."

"Which I hardly do unlike you," Crossing his arms, keeping his attention set ahead of him while commenting, "I wonder how you haven't gotten bags under your eyes with the lack of sleep you get."

Countering him, she glanced over to him, "I also wonder how you haven't aged a day past 20."

Snorting, smirking as he glanced over to her before shaking his head, "Speak for yourself, brat."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Tsuki and Levi sat at their desk, both going through the file records containing the current cadets within the Survey Corps as they tried to seek out a few soldiers to form a new squad. After a few months, Levi was informed that he'll be having a different squad that will became known as the Special Operation Squad that he'll lead. Erwin told him to hand pick his team and Levi gotten the rogue to assist him in searching for cadets that are suited for the job.

The rogue raised a brow the moment she heard Levi muttered under his breath, not too impressed about any of the scouts listed, "An Elite Squad, but none of these brats are well trained for this."

Leaning back in her chair, looking over to him before heading over two files, "I believe I found two that will work," Sighing, Tsuki reminded him to just give the cadets a chance, "Also, don't be too harsh, they'll train and improve as we go on."

Furrowing his brows, accepting the papers while the rogue mentioned, "You've meant these two before when you went to collect me the other day."

Levi skimmed through as he read the names out loud while trying recalling exactly who she's referring to, "Oluo Bozado. Petra Ral."

 _Flashback:_

 _Walking from the horse stables, Tsuki nodded her head at a few other scouts who acknowledged her and she was glad to actually talk to a few more people around the corps. She's gotten more comfortable with people after spending a year or so surrounded by them and fighting alongside them. Properly socializing with them unlike her earlier days as a new recruit, but she noticed that Levi gotten around as well since he now talks to the very people that dragged him out here to begin with._

 _She chuckled to herself, wondering what is going through his head since he's on good terms with Erwin, Mike and surprisingly he hasn't killed Hanji yet, so that was a good thing. Her train of thought was interrupted by someone calling out to her, Tsuki paused in her tracks as she turned to find who could be trying to get her attention._

 _Her eyes widen the moment she saw two familiar faces again, a smiled appeared without her knowing the moment she saw the short gingered haired woman alongside her friend from the Academy. Tsuki stood there as they saluted to her but she dismissed it, "So you two ended up joining the Survey Corps after all," Chuckling, smiling at the two cadets, "I'm glad to know that I'll be working alongside you two."_

 _Handing her hand out to the rogue while properly introducing herself, "My name is Petra Ral, sorry for not introducing myself before," She smiled at Tsuki who accepted the handshake, "I'm relief to know you're still here."_

 _Nodding, Tsuki held her hand out over to the other cadet while revealing her name to the pair, "My name is Tsuki Church and I'm honored that you two decided bear the wings of freedom."_

 _"Oluo Bozado," The young man responded before commenting, "The Survey Corps are the only ones actually doing something for humanity."_

 _Sighing, she knew that he had a point while welcoming them, "Well, I want to personally welcome you two here and surely with your will, we'll defeat the Titans."_

 _"Yes-" Petra stopped herself the moment she noticed one of the scouts walking over to their direction and her eyes widen the moment she recognized the man before looking over to Oluo, "Look it's Captain Levi!"_

 _Tsuki turned to see that her friend didn't come all the way to her, but instead he paused in his tracks before calling her over, "Hey we got an assignment so hurry up!"_

 _Chuckling, she excused herself from the recruits, but Oluo was surprised to know that the rogue knew Levi since there has been rumors floating around revolving his astonishing skills, "You know Captain Levi?"_

 _Nodding, she responded back to him before heading over to Levi, "Yeah, I've known him for most my time here," Waving farewell towards the two as she hurried to meet up with the short scout, "I hope to see you two again!"_

 _Standing there with his arms crossed as he waited for her and decided to move the moment she reached him, Levi began to head back inside while glancing over to the rogue, "Made new friends with the recruits."_

 _Glancing over her shoulder to see that the two cadets have gone off somewhere. Tsuki looked over to Levi before revealing, "I actually met them when they were trainees in the Academy still. It's when-" She stopped herself from continuing on, not wanting to think any more about it and Levi took noticed, but didn't say anything as they continued to walk in silence._

"I see," Looking over to her, he remembered the faces of the two cadets then he recalled another time he seen them, "I recall seeing these two in action, not bad, but their skills will need improvement."

Turning in her seat, Tsuki leaned against her arm while asking to see if he had any cadets in mind, "Found any yourself?"

Without looking over to her, handing her two files as he began to organize the paper work, "These two were the ones that stood out a bit from the rest."

Her eyes skimmed over the names before glancing back to Levi, "Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz." She went through their records and noticed a few things regarding their achievements before giving her own opinion, "They suit what is needed for this squad."

"Then we're done here," Accepting the two files from her, arranging the four documents within his hands before standing to his feet while informing the rogue, "I'll discuss this with Erwin and keep an eye on them before calling for them."

"Sounds about right," Cleaning up her desk, neatly organizing the paper work before looking over her shoulder to him as she chuckled, "The Special Operations Squad led by Levi himself and surely it's a name that many will remember."

Rolling his eyes, pushing in his chair before standing over to the rogue, "Tck- I couldn't care less what others think about this whole situation, but it gives us more important missions," Frowning, he looked down at the white haired woman, "So it means more dangerous risks."

Even through the they faced many challenges, gone through expeditions, and their own troubles and differences, she was still aware that he continues to worry even if he refuses to admit. Tsuki sighed under her breath, she wasn't surprised since she gotten herself into a few sticky situations at first because of her lack of concern for her own life, but she changed it after they talked about it. Yet she also knew that it was due to his responsibility of keeping her alive which will put to the test with the new squad.

"Of course," Standing up, refusing to look at him as she collected everything else so she could return them back to their rightful place, "It's the purpose of creating this Squad just like Hanji and Mike have their own unique Squads."

Folding the records within her arms, sighing as she pushed in her chair, "I'll see you later," Smiling over to him as they went off to handle their tasks while telling him, "I'm not going to wait for you if your meeting takes longer than expected."

Clicking his tongue, Levi closed the door before retorting back, "Damn brat, you think I care?"

She nudged him, but he didn't change his expression when she laughed a bit, "But I'll keep you company when you get to the mess hall, so don't worry."

Releasing a deep breath, muttering back, "I'm too tired for this shit."

"I know," Nodding, she informed him that she'll listen to him so he won't complain too much, "I promised to not wake up early tomorrow and I'll sleep early too, so at least you'll be well rested."

"Oh lucky me," Raising a brow at her, he shook his head before allowing himself to chuckle a bit at how she sent him a frown.

Taking in a deep breath before frowning at how sarcastic he was and she retorted back, "Be grateful for once, I rarely do this."

Rolling his eyes, he snorted as he spared a glance, "Tck- Of course."

Tsuki took a moment to think of what to say, pausing in her tracks as she turned to face him before stating, "Hey, don't worry too much about the risks. We made it this far, so what could possibly get in our way once the elite squad is formed?"

He didn't look at her, walking away before muttering back to the rogue as he went to meet up with Erwin, "I'll see you later."

She smiled, nodding before entering the room after replying back, "I'll be at the mess hall, waiting."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

One of the first assignments that was given to Levi's Squad was to assist Hanji in exploring a area within the large trees since she heard about a few rumors regarding about some interesting stories about a Titan and she wanted to check the place herself. However, Erwin made sure that Levi went with her with his squad to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and the had Mike with them since he was the one to notice Titan's present at first. They left Mike at the entrance of the woods along with a few cadets consisting of Eld and Gunther to assist him in case if any Titans appear.

The black haired Captain ordered the others stop their horses so they can take a moment to survey the area, but he kept a close eye on Hanji since the woman tends to run off without a word. He glanced over to see that the rogue studying their surroundings, wondering around while keeping in range with the rest of the group. The other two cadets awaited for their next instructions from their squad leader while keeping their guard up for any Titans.

Tsuki furrowed her brows, not liking how it was quiet, but the unbearable feeling that was slowly consume her made her uncomfortable. It's been a while since she felt the sensation which only meant that there was an Abnormal lurking around the area, but it was faint so it's not too close yet.

Navigating her horse over to Levi, she glanced over to the others before whispering, "There's an Abnormal roaming around, most likely the one Mike mentioned earlier and without a doubt it's the one from the rumors."

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms before muttering back as they tried not to alert Hanji, "I figured since you're acting strange, but not strange enough like shit glasses over there."

"Do you think that we-" The two of them turned the moment they heard a loud noise erupt from Hanji, distracting the rogue from finishing her sentence and they watched how the woman ran off without them at such speed, abandoning them.

Hanji screamed in pure excitement the moment she heard a loud sound erupt within the woods, her eyes widen the second she saw a tree shake off in the distance and it was enough for to run towards the source, "I heard it! It's gotta be here!"

Petra's eyes widen, calling out for the brown haired woman, trying to stop her, "Squad Leader Hanji!"

Oluo frowned at how she took off without notifying them, shouting out to her as he moved, "Wait-!"

"HEY!" Levi clenched his hands around the rein of his horse, glaring at Hanji's ever so shrinking figure disappear from their view, "Son of a-"

Cutting him off before he could finish his little rant, she quickly acted as she commanded her horse to move forward so they can go after their comrade, "She's going to get herself kill!"

The ginger haired cadet looked over to Levi, seeing what his orders will be, but moved before managing to finish her sentence, "Captain-"

Following after the rogue before muttering under his breath in great distaste, "Lets save this idiot."

Nodding, the two followed right behind their squad leader while shouting back in unison, "Yes Captain!"

Meanwhile, Tsuki closely followed Hanji as they sped down the path between the large trees, but the rogue sensed the growing presences of the Titan and she knew they'll be running into it within seconds. Keeping herself calm despite the craze feelings crawl over her, an unease sensation that she couldn't explain, but this time it was quite haunting with a whole different layer of mystery surrounding the Titan.

Curling her fingers around the rein, Tsuki's eyes widen the moment she caught sight of the Titan. However, Hanji was happy to lay her eyes on the large creature as she shouted, "Oh! I found ya!" Laughing, she smiled at the Titan the moment it finally turned to reveal its face, "Hello, nice weather we're having huh!?"

Tsuki clenched her hands over the rein as she kept feeling powerful waves radiating off the Abnormal, but she grown accustom to it for her to bear it. Frowning, she attempted to hold the Titan back the moment it began to chase right after them, but couldn't as she shouted for the woman, "Hanji!?"

Moving out of its path, Tsuki moved on the other side of the trees while keeping pace with Hanji who was busy having a conservation with the Titan, "OH! That was a close one!" Hanji grinned, looking over her shoulder as the Titan continued to chase her with determination, "Come on, you can do it!"

Chuckling, Hanji continued as she guided the Titan out of the woods and into an open area, "Follow me boy!"

Pulling her horse to a stop, Tsuki decided to take a different route so she could follow close behind the Titan while Hanji still kept a good distance away the Titan. Hanji glanced over her shoulder, watching how the Titan stumbled across the ground, but quickly getting back to its feet as it chased her nonstop.

Glancing over her shoulder, Tsuki saw Levi move onto the clear plains along with Petra and Oluo following him. The rogue returned her attention at the Titan, trying one more time in stopping it, but still it kept slipping out of her grasps before she has the chance to take a hold of it.

Running up beside the rogue, Levi frowned, looking over to her before questioning her, "Why haven't you stop it?"

"I can't, dammit!" Snapping, Tsuki could feel an overwhelming sensation as she continued to try to contain the Titan, "I can't seem to find any weak point to control it!"

Levi narrowed his eyes, it's been some time that Tsuki openly told him that she couldn't control the Titan, but it only meant that this Abnormal was beyond her capability. His eyes caught sight of how Hanji continued to tease the Titan and he muttered, "I'm gonna kick some sense into four eyes after all this."

Taking in a deep breath, Tsuki took another chance in getting the Titan to fall into her will as her eyes shifted to their yellow tone. Coming to a stop while the others passed her while she put all her focus onto shifting the Titan's attention from Hanji onto herself. She was successful to see that the Titan slowed down enough for the group to draw its attention.

Levi pulled the trigger of a smoke flare at the Titan, his expression didn't change from its bored state when he muttered, "Over here, stupid."

Hanji looked over her shoulder, frowning to see that the others were meddling in, "Hey! Don't interfere!" She beamed with a huge smile the moment the Titan still procced to go after her, "Yes! Keep on following me, we're almost-"

She continued to ride out, but she spared a glance to check on the Titan and Hanji furrowed her brows when it stopped in its tracks, "Huh?"

Tsuki blinked the moment she felt a strange _emotion_ flow from the Titan, she studied how it paused before looking back to the forest and suddenly it ran back, forgetting about Hanji and the others. The rogue brought a hand to her forehead, not understanding why what happened, but her eyes widen the moment she saw a image flash within her mind. She remain still as the 6 meter Titan ran past her with no interest in dealing with her as it returned back to the forest.

The group stopped, watching how the Titan was acting beyond strange and Levi narrowed his eyes at how it simply turned around, running away from them, "What the hell..."

Petra furrowed her brows, not understanding why the Titan suddenly changed its behavioral pattern as she glanced over to Levi, "Sir the Titan-"

Oluo frowned, but his attention shifted over to the rogue who also retreated back towards the woods as she followed closely behind the Titan, "Where the hell is she going!?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder, frowning the moment he saw how the rogue began to run to cut the Titan off. Pulling the rein, stopping his horse as he turned and it was enough for his subordinates to follow. Glaring, shouting over to the rogue, "Tsuki!?"

Hanji pouted, quickly turning to chase after the Titan while ignoring the calls the others did as she past them, "Hey where you're going?!" Frowning at how it was ignoring her, she shouted over it, "Wait up! Hey don't go!"

Riding through the woods, carefully following the Abnormal studying its strange behavior while trying to understand why it suddenly ran back into the woods. Hanji frowned at how it still hasn't given her any attention like before, picking up her speed as she followed close behind the Titan.

Tsuki guided her horse to take a different path, riding up on the higher ground that followed close beside the Titan. Tsuki narrowed her yellow eyes at the Titan while shouting over to her comrade who was acting reckless, "Hanji!"

Back with the others who were trying to catch up with their comrades, Petra furrowed her brows before looking over to her superior, "Do we alert Squad Leader Mike-?"

Levi decline the suggestion as he narrowed his eyes, "No," Picking up speed, they continued to ride through the woods following the path that their comrades went down, "These idiots are just a real pain."

"Looks like that moron went back into the forest!" Oluo shouted, frowning at how the Titan acted so out of place and he looked over to Levi, "Why? Is it going back home?"

"I never seen a Titan act so strange before," Petra looked over to their squad leader in hopes that he'll have some answers, "It's even odd for an Abnormal!"

Oluo shook his head before responding back to the ginger haired woman, "Far different from all the reports we've gotten thus far."

"Doesn't matter," Bluntly stating, he didn't spare a glance towards the two nor having any interest in how the Titan is behaving since he needed to reach the others ahead of them, "We'll end it here."

Meanwhile, Hanji continued to yell at the Titan, "I said wait up for me!" Pouting, she looked up towards the rogue who was keeping a close range with the Titan and Hanji shouted, "Tsuki, can you help me out and catch it!?"

Sending her a stern look, Tsuki carefully managed to get her horse to land properly when she decided to leap down to the level where Hanji was. While keeping her focus on controlling the Titan, she yelled back, "Hanji are you really asking me-!?" Her eyes widen, pulling the rein back coming to an abrupt stop when she felt a sudden shift emit from the Titan.

The two of them stopped once they entered a clear area with a single tree standing in the center. They didn't say anything as they watched how the Titan carefully approached the tree before crawling onto its knees as it neared the giant tree. Hanji furrowed her brows, observing the Titan carefully, "Huh!?"

Tsuki flinched, placing a hand against her head as she felt another wave of strange emotions that were almost drowning her. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Hanji gotten off her horse as she slowly made her way towards the Titan. Furrowing her brows, Tsuki heard the woman whisper to herself as she passed by, "What?" Hanji tilted her head, keeping her eyes on the Titan as she continued to approach it, "What are you doing...? Why did you come here?"

Her yellow eyes widen the second she felt something twist within the Titan. Quickly acting, she brought a hand up as she leaped off her horse attempting to prevent the Titan from moving while warning her friend, "Hanji step back!"

Hanji activated her gear, leaping away the moment the Titan slammed its fist where she once stood and Hanji chuckled from where she stood on the tree, "Woah! You almost had me there!"

"Hanji listen to me!" Frowning, Tsuki was trying get some sense out of the woman, but yet she ignores her yet again, "The Titan isn't-"

Leaping back to the ground, Hanji walked up towards the Titan who was clenching its face and the woman stared at it with great interest, watching how the Titan behaved as if something was deeply troubling it, "Come on, now. I'm listening buddy," Her eyes widen slightly the moment the Titan turned back to the tree and she was surprised at how it slammed its forehead against it.

"Ahh-!" Collapsing, Tsuki clenched her head, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt everything crashing against her. The rogue could see it; she could see a figure that was cloaked with despair that radiated from the Titan. Curling her fingers, she gripped her hair before screaming out, "Stop!"

Hanji's eyes widen, turning around to see how the rogue was actually in great pain, but before she could run to her aid something breezed over the air. Sharply turning on her heels, Hanji's eyes landed on the young male swinged around the Titan and she watched how light brown haired cadet narrowed his eyes.

Oluo prepared himself to slit the nape of the Titan that was distracted at the moment, "Got it!"

Shaking her head, Hanji stepped forward as she shouted, ordering the cadet to stop, "Oluo, wait!"

"What-?" His eyes widen as he stared at Hanji in confusion, not understanding why she ordered him to stop. But before he could move, his was caught within the Titan's grasp and Oluo couldn't free himself. His eyes widen with fear as the Titan moved to devour him and he couldn't move, waiting to be eaten as he screamed out for someone.

The rogue pushed herself off the ground, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the Titan as she clenched her hands, keeping them in place as she held the Titan still. Tsuki grit her teeth, she could hear the Titan's thoughts echo within her head, she could hear someone else's voice and the rogue shook it aside as she tried to save her comrade.

Oluo darted his eyes over to the rogue, shouting out, "Tsuki help!"

"I can't make it let go, but I manage to stop it!" Using all her might, she couldn't possible gain full control over the giant beast, but she tried to reassure the cadet that he'll make it, "Hang on!"

Frowning, she spared a glance over to Hanji who only stared as if she was in some type of trance, lost touch with reality or lost in her own train of thought. Tsuki harshly called out to her, "Hanji do something!"

Before the rogue could give out, someone swiftly cut the Titan's arm off freeing Oluo in the progress and they looked to see Levi calmly swirl within the air before picking up speed again as he quickly slit the nape of the

Titan. Landing over to where his subordinate was, who hasn't moved from within the Titan's palm. Pulling out a handkerchief, cleaning his blade before turning over to Oluo, "You alright?"

"Captain... I will stick with you forever!" "T-thank you Captain... I c-can't ever repay you!"

Petra landed onto the ground, helping her comrade up while asking, "Oluo are you okay?"

He sat up, not sparing anymore words as he took in what just happened, how his life flashed before his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Oluo looked up to see his Captain walk away and his eyes landed on his other superior who appeared to be exhausted. The cadet couldn't possibly think of how things would've been different if Levi or Tsuki weren't around to save his skin.

Tsuki released a deep breath, collapsing onto her knees as she lowered her head while trying to collect herself from the mess she was. She heard footsteps stopping beside her and Tsuki looked up to see Levi staring down at her before kneeling, "How you holding up?"

Taking in a deep breath, shaking her head as she tried to form some words. Tsuki felt like she was drowning within the Titan's memories that were draining her, but more importantly she felt so conflicted with what she saw and heard. But deep down, she recognized the face that she saw from the Titan's memories and Tsuki couldn't believe it. The haunting voices and emotions, but confused to how the Titan was completely different compared to all the other Abnormals she dealt with over to the years within the Survey Corps.

Offering a tired smile, she whispered back, "...I'll live..."

Furrowing his brows, Levi watched how the rogue wasn't in the best of shapes unlike the other times she went up against a Titan, so she must've went through hell to control the Abnormal. He glanced over to see that the other two cadets were fine before returning his attention back to the rogue, "I'll take you back."

Closing her eyes, she released another deep breath, "I need time to recollect myself."

Before he could say another word to the rogue, his attention went over to the sudden outburst that came from Hanji, "Hey!? Why did you kill such a-!" The woman shouted as she neared the degenerating body of the Titan, "He could've been a precious testing subject!"

Collapsing beside the Titan's body, Hanji stared at the ground as she began to whisper, "If he had been captured... Humanity could've taken a step forward..."

Standing, he frowned at how the craze woman didn't take account what happened to the others, but he felt something tug his wrist and he glanced down to see that the rogue was trying to prevent any more unnecessary fights, "Levi... Don't-"

Levi continued to move away, his expression darken the moment he reached where Hanji sat and he roughly yanked her up by the collar, "Shut the hell up, shit glasses!" Glaring, he noticed how the woman didn't seem at all concern, "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"If you really want to end up as Titan shit, I won't stop you," Narrowing his eyes, he scolded the strange woman harshly for her recklessness, "But if you dare endanger my subordinates again I'll kill you myself!"

Everyone stared at how Levi snapped at Hanji, but they didn't do anything to stop him or defend Hanji. Yet they were surprised to see that Hanji hasn't reacted yet and it only angered Levi as he repeated himself again, "But importantly, don't ever endanger your comrades!"

"Titans don't digest," Hanji calmly responded back, blinking at him as she explained, "They don't have a digestive system, after all, so they can't shit anything out."

Everyone stared at her in shock, but more importantly they looked over to see Levi, who stared at Hanji with a blank expression. The ginger haired cadet spoke up, "Captain...?"

Dropping her onto the ground, Levi frowned down at Hanji since he wasn't amused at how she reacted and how she didn't notice her own mistakes. Not sparing another word towards the woman, he stood there in silence.

"Levi," Glancing over his shoulder the moment someone placed their hand on him and he saw the rogue motioned him to just leave it be. He stepped back, crossing his arms as he looked around to see the others before frowning again when his eyes landed back on Hanji. The rogue moved away, her eyes skimmed across the ground before narrowing them when she recalled something important that she gained from the Titan.

Walking away from him, leaving him to finish his little lecture with Hanji, but the rogue continued to walk towards the now degraded Abnormal for a moment. Her expression was emotionless, Tsuki could clearly recall the final moments that Ilse had and without a doubt she was brave even when she faced death right in the eye. Without sparing a look as the others looked at her before glancing over to their Captain who picked up a worn out journal from the ground.

Tsuki curled her fingers, drawing out her blades as she matched up the tree and without a second thought she began to cut into the layer that covered the hole. Frowning, she stared at the sight that hid within the tree, the strange act that the Titan did so long ago to the scout. Lowering her eyes, she shouted over to her friends, "Levi! Hanji!"

Shaking her head, she was shock beyond belief and Petra couldn't move as she brought a hand over her mouth, "But... No, that can't be possible..."

They were all shocked beyond belief the moment the rogue stepped aside to reveal the corpse that belonged to none other than one of their own, a scout, but more formally known as Ilse Langer. Hanji stepped closer, her eyes widen as she muttered, "That badge... It's from the 34th Expedition... A solider who died a year ago..."

Levi frowned, skimming through the journal in his hands before clearing an important detail, "It appears this journal belonged to the solider, Ilse Langer."

"Of course... She was among the group that never came back..." Hanji whispered, covering her mouth as she stared at the sight of the scout sitting within the tree, decapitated, but she glanced over to the Titan, "Why...?"

Shaking her head, Hanji didn't fully understand the reasoning behind the Titan's act. Remembering how the Titan ran back to this tree unparticular that didn't look any different, how it desperately tried to reveal the scout's body to them, and the way it became hostile when they interfered. Muttering under her breath, "I can't believe that a Titan would do something like-"

Tsuki's blue eyes held no emotion, merely asking, "What do you wish to do, Hanji? You were one of those who spoke to Ilse, so what do you propose we do?" Tsuki stared at the corpse, furrowing her brows as she tried to understand the Titan's motives, but the rogue was at a loss of words as she spoke out again, "Do we leave her here in her resting place? Or do we bring her back?"

Levi walked up to Hanji, eyeing the woman carefully, waiting for a response, but it seems she was debating on what to do or what was the right choice. Hanji sighed under her breath, walking up towards the rogue as she climb up the roots and her expression soften when she gotten a closer look of the deceased scout before whispering, "We'll only take her badge and survey cape."

"Understood," Nodding, Tsuki jumped down while Hanji removed the red badge around the scout's arm.

Hanji stared at the materials within her hands, but she looked up to see that Levi had something in his hands, "Levi? What's that?"

Sighing, he closed the worn out journal before stating, "What Ilse Langnar achieved."

Everyone else remain quiet until Hanji came over towards him as she respectfully folded the cape then her eyes widen the moment Levi handed over the journal while informing her, "We'll be heading back now."

Hanji stared at the journal, taking account of how worn out it was and how it managed to survive through the elements out in the wildness for so long. Nodding her head before she began to call for her horse and it was the signal that made the others to call for theirs as well. However, Tsuki kept her eyes at the tree while maintaining a stoic expression as she continued to ponder through the information she gained, but her attention shifted over to Levi who motioned her to follow.

Taking another moment before she sighed under her breath, turning to follow behind Levi as they regrouped with the others and head back to Mike's location. Everyone mounted their horses except for the rogue who will be riding back with Levi since he specifically ordered her to rest all the way back to the base.

"I have something to-" Tsuki muttered under breath, mounting the horse as she tried to say a few things before closing her eyes and sleeping through the rest of the day to recover.

However, Levi cut her off when he hoped on behind her as he stated, "Shut your eyes and we'll talk about this later," He frowned, grabbing the rein to navigate his horse while checking that the others and making sure that the rogue's horse was properly handled by Oluo.

Nodding, he motioned the others to follow as they left the area so they could meet up with their comrades who should be waiting for them and hopefully handled any problems if they encountered any. Glancing over to see the Hanji seems to be lost in her own thoughts, but Levi noticed a different look written across her face after discovering what became of Ilse.

His attention returned back to the rogue the moment she fallen asleep and he sighed under his breath, "This was a real pain in the ass as usual." Wrapping an arm around her, securing that she won't fall while keeping his attention ahead of them and maintaining his guard in case they run into any Titans on their way back.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

After what happened with the Abnormal within the woods and discovering Ilse's body, Hanji formed a report and proposed an idea to Erwin; asking if she can capture a few Titans and research on them in hopes to achieve some achievement to further study the enemy. More importantly she wanted to make sure that Ilse's discovery wouldn't be wasteful. Which was accepted by Erwin and they planned their next expedition carefully to make some progress.

The expedition was well executed, absolutely no casualties due to the new weaponry that Hanji came up in order to capture the Titans. Along with the rogue's ability to tame the Titans and they had Levi's Squad to keep the situation under control, but it took a lot of effort to have a successful mission.

Now they returned from their expedition and most of the Survey Corps were rushing around the grounds, preparing everything and making sure that all was going according to plan, so nothing could result in the Titans escaping their prison. Everyone was on their toes; this was the first time in recorded history of them to actually dare capture a Titan in order to perform research studies on them. It was crazy and surely they couldn't afford in failing to maintain control or else the public will reject the Survey Corps.

Hanji ordered a few cadets to quickly clear the path and prepare the disclosed area and Moblit followed close behind his squad leader in order to keep the woman from putting herself in harm's way. Meanwhile Mike and the Special Operation Squad were on standby as the Titans were being moved by the rogue herself. Tsuki walked while motioning the Titans to follow, she glanced over to where the set up was located and she carefully kept them in control.

Finally reaching the area, Tsuki gestured her hands as she made the two Titans kneel down while restricting their movements until they were properly scured with the new technques. Lowering her hands, she released a deep breath while her eyes shifted back to their natural blue tone again. Standing back while Hanji began to rumble on in pure excitement about how she'll be testing on the two Titans and none of less she even named the two Titans as Bean and Sonny.

Chuckling at how the strange woman was getting way too carried away for her own. But the rogue pity Moblit was contain worrying over his squad leader, trying to make sure she won't kill herself while messing with the Titans. Especially since Hanji gotten way too close, but leaped back from the Titan's sudden move in attempts to eat her and all she did was laugh loudly while Moblit panicked.

However, with that sudden movement from the Titan caught the rogue's attention and she quickly went to put it back into its place, but Tsuki couldn't pull back as if she was trapped in some trance as the Titan's mental psyche began to fight back.

Tsuki felt her whole body tremble, her eyes glowing in the unusual yellow color as she stood in front of the two Titans, but she felt herself trapped within the memories that rushed over her the moment she tried to control them after one of them attacked. Her hands shook as she dropped them to her side, tears were building up within her eyes and she couldn't snap out, she couldn't pull away. It was something she never experienced before, it was always her failing to control or losing it or it's overwhelming, but this time she couldn't pull away.

Everything was just becoming so unbearable until something collided against her cheek, snapping her back to reality, but Tsuki fell onto the ground with a hand holding her cheek and she curled into herself. Hanji quickly went to her aid while shouting, "Levi!?"

"What?" He bit back while walking towards the rogue, "She was trapped and it was the only way!"

Mike looked between the two while cutting in, "But we could've handle it a different way, Levi."

"No..." Tsuki whispered, not moving as she remained still for a moment before getting up to her feet. She didn't face the three as she wiped away the tears as she chuckled while keeping her back against them, "Thanks Levi... I really needed that."

Taking in a deep breath, she nodded before walking off without sparing a look to her friends, "So if you can excuse me, I have other things to attend to."

Levi frowned to himself, glancing down at his hand before looking over his shoulder to the two Titans that they managed to capture for Hanji's experiments. He left the scene, following the white haired woman and he called her out the moment they gained distance from everyone. Yet she refused to look or even acknowledge him which only angered him, he grabbed hold of her arm, "Hey, what I did-"

"I'm not mad nor I'm holding it against you," She kept her eyes lowered, but he turned so they can face each other and his eyes widen slightly when he watched the light bruise disappear from her skin. Tsuki pulled out of his grasp while chuckling dryly, "If anything you saved me from breaking down back there. I never felt that before and I... I didn't know what to do."

Smiling at her Captain, "Thank you," Her eyes still held tears that threaten to fall, but she held them in, "If you can excuse me then so I can wash up before heading down to report to Erwin."

Levi sighed, walking beside the rogue as he apologized, "It was the only thing that came to mind," Frowning to himself, "I saw how you were just stuck there and I never seen before."

She chuckled which caught his attention when she switched the topic, "Did you see how excited Hanji was with the whole thing?"

Crossing his arms, muttering back, "All I noticed was that she wasn't as reckless like before."

Nudging him, Tsuki offered a smile before reassuring him, "Hey, no hard feelings, alright."

Frowning, he refused to look at her as they continued to walk beside each other, "Just forget about it."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Night settled in as everyone began to call it a day and finally sleep after handling such a stressful and dangerous task. However, the rogue hasn't called it a night yet nor has her roommate accepted sleep since the two barely arrived into their room. Neither sparing a word to the otheer as they changed into their sleeping attire. Nothing was said after they went their seperate ways after the incident with the Titans and it still left some unresolved issues between the two.

Tsuki spared a glance over to him, noticing how he kept some form of guilt and her eyes wondered over the scars that marked his skin, most were due to how the straps being too tight against him and others were caused by a different reason. Sighing, she dropped her boots before shutting her wardrobe, Tsuki wondered over to their bed that they shared since the day he offered and it continued on. Yet they still had another bed but it was rare that they slept in their separate beds, but it prevents others from creating any type of rumor about them because they're the only ones who didn't follow the housing rule. But most of the other scouts were confused to know that despite their ranks, they still remained roommates when they could've parted ways, but the two denied the offer regardless and they continued to do whatever they pleased.

Laying on the bed, she grabbed her notebook from where she normally tucks it in and the rogue began to dot down a few notes while Levi finally decided to sit. Tsuki raised a brow over to him, narrowing her eyes at how he sat on the edge of the bed and she closed her notebook before smacking him upside the head. He snapped over to her, sending her a death glare and he snatched the notebook from her while biting back, "What the fuck was that for?"

She shrugged her shoulder at him before pointing at him as she clearly stated, "We're even now, so stop being a baby about it."

Batting her hand away with the journal, Levi tossed it back to her before retorting, "Speaking from the one being a stupid brat."

Sighing, she set her notebook aside before sitting up again as she asked, "What's bothering you now?" Frowning at how he remain silent and it made her wonder what could be the issue, Tsuki tilted her head before narrowing her eyes slightly to see if she could see a possible answer.

Levi looked over his shoulder, frowning at the rogue as he questioned her, "When the hell are you gonna tell me about your little trip?"

Tsuki looked always, releasing a deep breath before responding, "I'm assuming Erwin finally told you," She took a moment as she tried to explain herself, "Just listen to me, okay."

"No, you listen to me," Turning, he wasn't assumed at how it all happened and certainly he tried to get some information out of Erwin, but the blonde left that to the rogue to answer. Levi got serious the moment he reminded her, "We have an expedition coming up soon and now I finally know you're not joining. It pisses me off."

She didn't say anything for a moment, but she glanced back to him when he said, "And you didn't bother informing me about your decision?"

"What happened to the walls back then and how I knew something wasn't right," She paused, knowing that it wasn't going to make him happy to feel the rest of her explanation, "I'm having those same types of feelings again, an intuition that something isn't right and I believe I should stay behind while you and the others head out without me."

Tsuki stared at him as she made her stand on what she decided, "I believe I'm best suited there then on the field with you," Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him as she firmly stated, "You and the squad will do fine without me while I'm within the walls."

Retorting back, not approving of her rush decision, "Haven't you forgotten that those bloody pigs will arrest you the moment they recognize you?"

Frowning at him, she argued back with him, "Trust me, Levi," Her expression soften, looking away as she brought her knees up before asking, "How many times have my instincts revolving Titans failed?"

Glancing over to him, she repeated herself, "How many times have I let you down? If I think something is off then trust my judgment and trust that I'll take care of myself," Offering a smile, Tsuki sighed under her breath, "I'll be there to greet you guys when you return from your expedition."

Using his own advice against him, Tsuki pointed out, "You were the one who said to follow my instincts, to do my best to make a decision that I won't regret," Pausing, she lowered her eyes onto the bed as she added, "I might not know the results of my actions, but I believe this is my best decision. So, I'm asking you to have faith in me."

Moving away, Levi frowned at the floor as he took account of a few things and he knew she was right about a few things, but yet he didn't want to let the rogue off on her own within the walls. They sat there in silence, Tsuki waited for his response and certainly she should've discussed with him, but she already knew that he'll refuse.

Sighing under his breath, sitting up while refusing to make eye contact, "Fine, I trust your little intuition, but under one condition," Levi looked over his shoulder, "You stay at our home instead of that shit hole."

Tsuki shook her head before stating her own thoughts on the matter, "You know I hate being there without you," Returning the frown that he sent her, "You might have gotten me to give the walls a chance, but it doesn't mean I'll stay there alone."

"I'll stay at the Academy and it won't be too bad like before since Shadis will be there, so I at least have someone to talk to," The rogue leaned against the palm of her hand as she explained her other option while making it sound better, so it could at least ease him.

 _Flashback:_

 _They were walking through the streets within the walls, Tsuki had a blue fabric wrapped around her head to serve in covering her white hair and some of the fabric draped over her shoulders. Her eyes studied her surroundings since she never actually seen the city within the walls and everything seems far different from her village. Someone nudged her, gaining her attention and she looked over to see Levi motion her to follow him._

 _He made sure that the rogue remain near him, not wanting to lose her since she never been here and he can't let her off causing trouble that could possible gain the attention from the Military Police. Levi already explored the city before when he joined Hanji and Mike on an errand run for some supplies, but they tried to get Tsuki to join who refused._

 _But now two years of her being in the corps, Levi finally convinced the rogue to consider entering the walls beside just being in the Academy and for far she seems to be fine with it. Glancing over to her, he adjusted her small cloak before muttering, "Keep your hair covered, brat."_

 _Tsuki batted his hand away before fixing it herself while muttering, "I still think this is too much trouble."_

 _Crossing his arms, he sighed before responding, "You agreed to give it a shot, so stop complaining already."_

 _She didn't say anything else, walking beside him as they took a turn up to a path and her eyes studied how the houses were constructed that it left her comparing them to how the houses were made at her village. Looking over to the black haired friend who stopped in his tracks and she furrowed her brows before looking over to where the home in front of them._

 _"We're here," He glanced over to her before walking up to the place, but he raised a brow the moment they noticed an old woman exist the home beside their place, so he figured she must be the neighbor. Levi didn't see her before when he came by, so it was the first time he found out who would be living beside them._

 _The elderly woman offered a smile to the two scouts as she greeted them, "Good afternoon," She blinked her eyes once recognizing the short male since she seen him around before, but her eyes shifted over to the rogue and she was confused to see the young woman dress strange, but she didn't say anything. Instead she locked her home before walking down the steps as she said, "You two must be the ones to move in, it's a pleasure to meet you two."_

 _Tsuki smiled back at the woman, she was about to say something but Levi tugged her forward as they head up the steps as he muttered over to her, "Keep a low profile."_

 _She frowned for at him, but her expression changed the moment he responded back to the woman, "Good afternoon, excuse us-"_

 _The rogue cut him off as she explained, "It's our first day moving in and we have things to handle so we can settle in, but it's a pleasure to meet you too madam."_

 _He sent a frown over to her who in returned it, but Levi left it alone as he opened the door before motioning the rogue to enter while providing a small wave at their neighbor. Closing the door behind them, he looked over to see that the rogue removed he cloak from her head, setting on the kitchen chair before wondering the place._

 _Sighing under his breath, he stood back as he allowed the rogue to explore the place alone while he thought to himself. It took him about a year or two to finally convince the Tsuki in trusting him enough for them to stay within the walls, outside the Survey Corps whenever they're given a chance away from their duties. Another part was glad to get the rogue in agreeing with because he could remember how Farlan and Isabel constantly asked him to do it which he finally succeed to do even if it's different from the original plan._

 _She moved around the small cozy home that Levi gotten within the city so they could take a break from the Survey Corps from time to time. But she also knew how the Captain didn't settle well with the thought of her staying at the training camps when she's ordered to leave the base, so he felt the need that she'll be placed in a better place._

 _Standing back, he watched how the rogue appeared to be amazed about the place and he wondered what could be going through her head. Raising a brow, the moment she turned around to face him, she smiled before looking around again, "It's been far too long since I've been in an actual house."_

 _Tsuki moved from the living room to the stairs that led up to the second floor and she didn't wait up for him as she whispered under herself, "...Years... This is just nostalgic..."_

 _Shaking his head, Levi sighed under his breath, but he couldn't help himself from smiling even it was faint. Uncrossing his arms, following the rogue up the stairs as she explored the place since he managed to get the house set up without her because he thought it'll be easier to do it before bringing her._

 _Levi stopped at the door frame, leaning against it while Tsuki went through the bedroom and he raised a brow at her when she turned over to him, "What?"_

 _Glancing around, she looked over to the window for a moment before trying to find the words. It was overwhelming since it only brought back old memories of when she used to live in her old home with her family and now she's standing in a new place. Tsuki didn't believe it, she shook her head before walking over to him and his eyes widen, not prepared for rogue to hug him. He furrowed his brows, not moving as he listened to what the white haired scout said to him._

 _"This is... I'm just feel happy about it..." Tsuki wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she whispered to him before chuckling, "You managed to actually get me to stay within the walls, huh?"_

 _Taking a while before wrapping an arm around her, he didn't have any clear emotion displayed, but he was glad to hear that she seems to like the place. He would've liked it if the four of them were there together, living under the same roof and be like the family they always were. But he knew they'll be happy to see how far they gotten._

 _Glancing over to her as he bluntly stated, "Now you don't have to stay at that shit hole anymore," Stepping back, he looked around while a faint smile appeared, "Thought this place would do."_

 _Tsuki returned a smile, "You don't understand how much this means..." Shutting her eyes, leaning into him as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I haven't lived in a house for so long that I almost forgot how it feels..."_

 _"I know."_

He sighed in annoyance before giving into her decision, "Fine."

Leaning over his shoulder, Tsuki tilted her head before reassuring, "Hey, maybe I could be wrong and all this would be nothing serious, so I'll be fine," She tried to offered a smile to him, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll be there to see you and the others off."

Shoving her back as he muttered, "Now move over, brat, you're in my spot."

Tsuki chuckled, shaking her head at how stubborn he was to admit anything, but she moved so he could have his spot back. The rogue laid down beside the edge of the bed while he kept his side near the wall, but he frowned over to her, "You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone because I'm still accountable for you."

Looking over to him, Tsuki laughed at how serious he was about the matter, but she already knew why he was worked up about it. Leaning over him, she raised a brow before responding, "I'll do that as long as you don't get hurt out there when I'm gone."

There was no point in telling him that since she already knew he never gotten hurt on the field before, regardless if she was there or not, but she still says it no matter if he's humanity's strongest because it doesn't mean she can't worry. Rolling his eyes at her words, a smirk crossed his lips to hear how she still says worries. Pushing her aside while muttering, "Go to sleep already."

No more words were exchanged as the two fell silent, under the covers and the two had some space between them, but she turned onto her right side before releasing a sigh. Her eyes remain closed, sleep slowly claiming her and she allowed it, accepting it with ease while Levi remain still as he laid on his right side, facing away from her. But he hasn't accepted sleep yet, he was busy thinking about a few things and he found the need to just move onto his left side so he could get comfortable.

Turning over, he saw how the rogue was asleep, but his thoughts went back to his actions earlier as his eyes skimmed the area of her cheek that the bruise once marked. Frowning to himself, despite her quick healing factor it still bothered him on how she thanked him and brushed it aside as if it wasn't anything serious. Not understanding how what actually runs into her mind, but more importantly what else is to her reasoning that convinced Erwin in accepting her request and mainly without informing him. But he knew that Erwin was a man of strategy, so there's a reason why he agreed despite the upcoming expedition.

His eyes shifted down to the necklace that never leaves its place around her neck, never once has he seen her removed it over the years he known her, but all he knew was that it's a family heirloom that was passed down to her. Looking back at her when she shifted, he sighed under his breath and he finally closed his eyes since he needed to catch some sleep before he wakes up tomorrow early to handle a few things. However, it still bothered him that the rogue would be leaving his side, he hated how her for having her weird intuitions, and it left him placing all his trust that she'll handle whatever comes from it.

Despite everything they been through, promotions, expeditions, challenges, arguments, they were always together and didn't want to let go in case she disappears as well just like the others. One moment she could there and the next, she'll be gone. It wasn't the first time he draped an arm around her when they slept, but he hates to hear anything from her when she mocks him for being a softy. Yet he did the same to her whenever she reached out to him at night and he'll just remind her of it, taunt her about it. That's how they've been for the past few years together that they gotten used it by now.

* * *

 **A/N: I really appreciate those who viewed and followed/favorited, thank you! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but with my first year in college and changing my routine around to where I don't have a lot of time to work on writing the fics like before. I actually got lucky to have time to finish this Chap, but it'll be rare for me to get that again. I'll try to have at least one or two chapters updated per month so I hope to have Chap 6 some point next month. So bear with me if the updates become a longer wait. But I'll do my best to provide enough content to make up for the delays. Do tell me if you wish for shorter chaps instead or if I should continue with how they are, I'll like to hear your opinion.**

 **Next Chap: We'll be meeting a few other characters during their final moments as trainees, but things aren't going to be smooth for them and most certainly the only scout will face trouble in order to fight back while shielding her identity from them along with hoping that her friends hurry on back to aid her in a battle that will bring new secrets to the light.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

 **~HeadNotice: From here on out, I'll be referring to some things from the manga (Like far into it) that hasn't been revealed in the anime (until probably the 2nd Season), so if you haven't read the manga then spoilers- I guess.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **3rd Pov**

It's only a few days before their expedition to the Shiganshina District, but the four of them decided or more like were dragged by one of their friends into going to the tavern so they could enjoy some time together. Dressed in their causal attire they all sat in a booth together as they drank, but Hanji was trying to see how much alcohol her friends can handle before they fall victim to their drunk nature. None of the less, Hanji simply wanted to see how they'll behave and study them carefully, but so far the others aren't going to allow such a thing to transpire.

Tsuki chuckled as she watched how persistent her friend tried to get the others drunk, but the rogue kept to herself as she adjusted her blue cloak before taking a sip out of her drink. Raising a brow the moment Hanji said something to her, "How much can you consume before your senses get foggy?"

The rogue took a deep breath hoping to avoid the question since she didn't want to speak about the subject, but before should could provide a response. Levi spoke up as he frowned at the woman for asking an absurd thing, "What the hell are you trying to pull shit glasses?"

Mike shook his head, leaning back against the booth, "She wants to see how we act drunk," Sighing to himself before looking next to him, frowning slightly at the woman, "She did that already with me."

Tsuki looked over to Hanji as she stated, furrowing her brows, "So you want to study us?" The rogue wasn't already used to being studyed and observed in order for them to get some documentation on her, but Tsuki wasn't fully on board with anything outside of the field of handling Titans and all, so she'll prefer to avoid Hanji's social experiment.

Hanji laughed, patting the blonde on the back before looking over to the two across from them, "One way to fully comprehend someone completely you gotta start dissecting everything from their routine to the types of food they don't like, their taste to whom they find attracting, the number of times they go to the bathroom," They watched how she slowly began to look a bit insane as she went on, "You find out every little detail like that. If you do that, you find some weakness you can exploit."

Chuckling, she placed an arm against Mike's shoulder before staring at the two across from her, "To know every little detail even how you act when you're not in full control of your senses," She smiled at them before adding, "But it's pretty much something like that~!"

Not batting an eye at Hanji's words, Levi held his drink by the rim while leaning back into his seat as his eyes slowly shifted over to the woman, "You're fucking crazy."

The rogue was a bit unsettled by how her friend viewed the matter in such a uncanny way that made it uncomfortable. Tsuki tilted her head, raising a brow before asking, "Hanji that's... A bit extreme don't you think?" Beginning to feel a bit nervous since Tsuki knew that one of her strange traits from being a rogue was going to pop up which she doesn't have answers to explain.

Mike was straightforward with them, glancing over to his side to see how Hanji was humming to herself and he shook his head, "There's no point in convincing her."

Glancing over to the rogue beside him who only covered up how anxious she was by laughing it off, but Levi only shook his head before looking back to Hanji, "Well, tough shit since the brat can't get drunk so drop it," His hand soon met with Tsuki's underneath the table while making sure that their friends weren't aware. They didn't exchange any looks between the two as they minded their own business, but they continued to listen to Hanji.

"What!?" Hanji sat up, glancing between the two scouts in front of her, but mainly she was staring at the rogue before pouting, "Why!" Crossing her arms, she wasn't pleased to see how her idea was shot down so quickly which Hanji made a remark towards the Captain, "Levi don't be a party pooper. What are you, her father!?"

Almost choking on his drink, he placed it aside while moving from the rogue before sending a glare at Hanji who dared made that kind of accusation towards, him "The fuck?" Glancing over to his left, he saw how the rogue and Mike both broke out laughing which only irritated him more. Levi shot Hanji a look as he clicked his tongue in annoyance before sharply telling the woman, "No! So stop saying shit."

Setting the glass down, Tsuki stepped in his defense but she felt a bit uneasy as she attempted to clear any misunderstanding when she stated, "What he meant is, I **can't** get drunk even if I want to, so it's pointless for you to try," Shrugging her shoulders, not thinking much into the subject since there wasn't anything else that she could possibly say in regards to it, so she continued to enjoy her drink again.

This caught her full attention, Hanji leaned forward, fascinated to know more about the reasoning behind the white haired scout's strange anatomy, "How so?" Her eyes held a spark of curiosity, eyeing the rogue carefully, wondering how she still isn't on the same level as them, but it only made Hanji ponder if there were others like Tsuki outside the walls.

Mike leaned back while taking a sip of his drink as he commented on the rogue's situation, "Well aren't you lucky."

Tsuki set her drink down before explaining, "Well, I found out a while back when I-"

Cutting in, Levi crossed his legs while stretching an arm over the head board of the booth. His bored expression soon met with hers and he wasn't amused at the memory which he bluntly reminded her, "The brat was trying to get drunk but it backfired, didn't it?"

Straightening herself, Tsuki turned over to him while trying to defend her case which she knew all too well that she won't win so easily, "Hey I was just curious," Crossing her arms, frowning at how he stepped in, but she only muttered back as she looked away once remembering the memory, "And I forgot how many I had."

"Curious my ass, you really wanted to make my job harder," Rolling his eyes, not buying her excuse then and definitely not buying it now. Levi clicked his tongue before taking his drink into his hand again while retorting back, "I wasn't going to babysit some drunk brat."

She smiled over to him before taunting, Tsuki chuckled to herself to see how he wasn't pleased by her tone, "Well you never have to."

"That's quite interesting," Tapping her chin, Hanji soon began to think of so many possible explanations and everyone knew she was in deep thought by simply taking a look at her expression. Frowning to herself, Hanji tilted her head while making a few mental notes to herself, "Why is it?"

Blinking, she stared at Hanji while taking a moment to think of an answer which she hasn't been able to come up with one. Tsuki leaned back in her spot, furrowing her brows as she recalled what happened, "Don't know, looks like my body just burns the alcohol out of my system," Shrugging, she gave the woman a apologetic look since there wasn't anything else she could say on the matter, but her eyes darted over to Levi who commented.

"Her skin was on fire," His attention was set over towards Hanji, ignoring the eyes that belonged to the rogue. Levi clearly remember that when she attempted her little experiment, he recalled how his hand immediately retreated once making contact with the rogue's skin due to how hot it was, simply to how one responses to fire.

Mike folded his arms, confirming the statement due to their many encounters with the rogue's strange defense her body puts up, "She's always warmer than the rest of us," His eyes landed on Tsuki who already lost interest in the subject since it tends to leave so many unanswered questions for everything, including herself as well.

"But this time it was like someone set her on fire," Levi looked over to the tall blonde, making it clear that it wasn't the same like the other times and from the corner of his eye he saw how Tsuki was sinking into her seat at how they were talking about her, hating the attention.

"Hmm... Like when you injury yourself and your body warms up!" Narrowing her eyes to nothing in particular, Hanji began to talk under her breath, not minding the looks that the others sent her as she spoke to herself, but her eyes soon landed over to Tsuki, "Now I wonder what else your composition is different in..."

"Anywho!" Waving it off, jumping to a different topic and Hanji stared right in front of her to see Levi not giving anyone his attention, "I want to know how you act once you're under the-"

Nothing changed from his tone or expressed anything to hint at his current emotional state on the subject, but Levi made it clear that nothing was going to happen while he has a say in the matter, "Not going to happen, so drop it."

Pouting, Hanji clasped her hands as she pleaded with the man, "Come on-"

"No," Sighing, Levi sat back while keeping a straight face as he firmly made his stand but Hanji was still persistent which was slowly getting on his nerve in how the woman wouldn't step down.

"But-!"

"Hanji, you really don't want to see it," Waving it off, Tsuki shook her head while informing her friend to leave it alone since it wasn't something the woman shouldn't wittiness and it's mainly to protect the man's appearance that he created for himself.

"So you know!" Gaining her full attention, Hanji's eyes widen behind her frames as she almost jumped from her seat, surprising Tsuki and Mike at her sudden outburst while Levi raised a brow to see how the woman reacted.

Shooting her look, Levi made sure that the rogue wasn't going to say anything on the matter especially to someone like Hanji who'll only remain him, "Not a damn word," In return, Tsuki held her hands up in defense while keeping her lips shut as she sat beside him in silence, but the two of them turned to see how Hanji soon flooded the table with questions.

"Come on! Tell me!" Leaning over the table, she began to ask questions in hopes that Tsuki will answer at least one of them, but the rogue kept quiet yet it didn't stop her from pressing the subject, "Does he cry? Is he more sociable? OH does he sleep?"

"Or does he get sick and pass out!" Standing up from her spot, her hands pressed against the table while studying the black haired scout, seeing if she'll get any reaction that could confirm any of her assumptions. Furrowing her brows, she tilted her head before muttering to herself, "Is he more affectionate?"

"I can't picture him all cuddly when he's-" Her sentence was short lived once something collided with her leg causing her to forget everything about the matter, Hanji grabbed her leg as she took her seat once more. Sending a look over to Levi who didn't seem bothered by his action, "Ow! That hurts!"

Without looking, he kicked Hanji from under the table silencing her and giving him a break from her constant bumbling which was only driving him insane, "I was getting tired of hearing you ramble," Frowning the moment someone elbowed him and Levi glared over to see Tsuki send him a look who was basically telling him to check himself, he didn't say anything else before ignoring the rogue as he continued to enjoy his drink.

She placed a hand over his knee as she commented on his action, "A simple shut up would've done the job."

Levi raised a brow at the rogue, retorting back, "You and I both know that won't work."

"You're right, but still," He had a moment and Tsuki had to agree with him, looking over to see Hanji.

"Hanji give it a rest already," Mike released a deep breath, looking over to the brown haired woman before glancing over to Levi who didn't apologize for his actions, "Leave the man alone."

Rubbing her leg before sighing out in frustration, Hanji leaned against Mike before frowning to herself, "I haven't seen him or Erwin get drunk and I really want to see how they behave," Sitting up again before Mike could say anything to her, she rested her head on top of her hands as she eyed Levi for a moment, "Both being calm and collected, but I wonder what they're like when they're not themselves."

Levi narrowed his eyes while firmly responding back, "I'm not one of your sick experiments four eyes!"

"Tsuki, help me out," Clasping her hands together, pleading with the other woman in hopes she could provide some information on Levi, "Come on, pretty please~!"

The rogue stared at the woman for a moment before glancing over to Levi who was sending her a glare, warning her if she dare attempts to do it then he'll make her pay. Tsuki shrugged her shoulders, not saying a word as she tried to stay out of it and returned to enjoy her drink. Ignoring Hanji's pouts who still refuses to give up her task on seeing how their Captain looks when he's under the influence.

Levi sighed under his breath, leaning back into his seat before looking over to Mike as the two conversate about a few things while ignoring Hanji's constant pleading. He knew better than to touch another drink since it'll only encourage the woman to sustain her goal which he doesn't want.

Yet he was caught of guard the second he was yanked out of his seat by Hanji who thought of hitting the dance floor with her short male companion, "Come on!"

"What the-" His eyes widen at how the woman picked him from everyone from the table and Levi glared as he demanded to be left alone, "Let me go!"

Teasing the poor man, she laughed while sparing a smile over to the others that remain seated, but Hanji saw how displeased Levi was which only gotten another laugh out of her, "You gotta get out of your little safe zone once in awhile."

Narrowing his eyes as he hissed back, "I don't dance," Levi glanced over to see how his other two comrades left him on his own with Hanji, he pressed his lips into a thin line as released a deep breath out in frustration, "Those assholes."

"First time for everything~!"

Muttering to himself, his voice held a cold stern tone as he continued to follow her lead, "I'm gonna kill you four eyes," But from the corner of his eye he saw how the rogue laughed at their little scene, Levi frowned deeply once taking into account that how silly it must appear to the others and he glared over to Hanji who gotten him into this ridiculous scenario.

The other two scouts watched from where they remain seated, amused at how Hanji pulled Levi right out his seat onto the floor as she continued with her absurd behavior which the man held a look that could kill. Trying not to laugh at the scene, Tsuki covered her mouth for a bit while Mike remain silent not sparing a word as his two colleagues left the table, but he did raise a brow at how Hanji continued to pester Levi who in return was holding himself back from inflicting harm on the woman.

Tsuki leaned against her arms, frowning to herself for a split second as she felt a sudden headache, but the woman shook it off without drawing any attention to her unexpected discomfort. Putting her attention away from the faint irritation that soon disappeared which she sighed to herself in relief. Now watching the two from the table, she chuckled to herself while glancing over to Mike who also was studying the two. The rogue raised a brow before asking her friend, "How long will she last until he actually hits her?"

"Don't know," Shrugging, Mike didn't know how long it'll be until Levi decides to escape from the situation without drawing much attention onto them, yet the blonde laughed to himself since he expected something to be done soon which will lead to them being kicked out of the place. But his tone remain indifferent when commenting, "Surprised he hasn't yet."

"Welp!" Adjusting her hood, tucking away whatever visible hair before scooting out of the booth while motioning the tall blonde to follow, "Lets go!"

Mike raised his brow, not sure what the rogue was planning to do nor did he intend to join in any silly business similar to what Hanji already done. His fascial expression didn't shift from it's normal phase as he questioned, "What?"

Pulling him out of the booth, Tsuki laughed as she simply stated, "Come on, they can't have all the fun," It was rare for them to just enjoy their simple life aside from being scouts, but Tsuki just wanted to appreciate her time within the walls with her friends as much as she can because one day everything might disappear. One day there won't be anyone left or one day she'll be gone, so she wanted to make whatever time was left count.

Not arguing with her request simply because he was too familiar with how Tsuki can be, so he went with it. Mike got to his feet as he complied yet he didn't express anything towards the thought, responding back to the rogue, "You're having too much fun for an outsider," He wasn't one to socialize much during his free time, but he agreed to Hanji's nonstop persistent for him to join until finally agreeing and Mike tends to be a quiet man, yet he's fine to accompany the rogue and the others in the town.

"If I can recall, you and the others told me too," Looking up at the tall man, Tsuki reminded him of what everyone constantly told her through the years that she's been within the Survey Corps, "Which is what I'm doing."

His expression was static, not really one to take part in dancing or anything in particular yet it was amusing to see how the short woman wasn't the exact same person he met years ago when he was tasked to watch over the rebellious group, but it's still interesting in a way to see how much they've grown. Commenting on the rogue's behavior, "At least you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah-" She was tugged back and Tsuki turned around to see Levi standing there, "What the hell?"

Levi stood there with his arms folded, his expression didn't change from it's natural state as he stared at the rogue before sparing a glance from the corner of his eye towards the blonde, but Levi quickly placed his focus on her again,"What are you doing?"

Frowning, she crossed her arms flatly responding back, "Dancing," Tsuki wasn't happy to see that he decided to end whatever fun she had because it might cause some issues with her cover up, but it still irritated her whenever he does interfere.

"Not anymore," Not providing any justification for his action, Levi was only blunt as he simply stated without going into any detail.

Raising a brow, challenging his word on the matter and she wasn't going to stop until she recieved a better excuse, "Why not?"

"I'm gonna steal her from ya Levi!" Before he could say a word on the topic, Hanji interfered and stole the rogue away while winking over to the short man. She couldn't help herself from laughing in how she managed to see his expression changed so suddenly, but she quickly pulled Tsuki right along as they slipped away from their friends.

"Hey-!" Turning on his heels as he attempted to stop the rogue from joining Hanji, but the brown haired woman only laughed it off while keeping Tsuki with her as the two went on their own, leaving Levi and Mike alone. Yet the black haired man wasn't going to let it slide, but Mike stopped him from heading over to them and the blonde didn't paid much attention unlike his companion.

Shrugging it off, Mike passed by Levi as he advise him not to interfere with the two while he returned back to the booth, "Leave her be," The blonde glanced over to see Hanji laughing, holding onto the rogue as the two fooled around regardless of the looks they recieved. Shifting his vision over to Levi who sat across from him still not content with it, "She's enjoying herself, so let her go."

Narrowing his eyes for a split second, watching how reckless Hanji can be and he began to take into count what could occur if the two women become too careless in their actions, "If her cover is blown because of this then we won't hear the end of it."

Levi was simply thinking about the consequences, knowing that people who catch onto Tsuki might be able to sell her out, but he knew majority of the people are too ignorant for their own good to tell that the woman was the rogue from the rumors that spread within the walls. However, he took noticed that the rumors don't match up so it might be due to the people poorly sharing the stories or there's another explantation for the misinformation, yet it only means that Tsuki's chances of being exposed have lowered through the years.

"We'll handle it if it comes to it," Mike won't deny that the remaining issue surrounding the rogue continues to cause some problems, but he knows that if anything were to happen the Survey Corps will step in. The blonde gave short answers to his colleague who has gotten into the habit of not allowing her into acting on her own within the walls, "But for now just let her be."

Watching from the corner of his eye, Levi saw how the rogue was enjoying her time with Hanji and he was relieved to see that the woman even kept in mind to adjust Tsuki's hood to avoid any issues. He sighed to himself, leaving it alone, but he'll spare a few glances here and there to check on them, mainly on the rogue incase anything were to happen.

After having her fun with Hanji who was basically the life of the party out of the four of them, Tsuki couldn't handle how energetic the woman can be at times. Leaving her friend who continued to do her own thing while she returned back to where the guys remain, Tsuki saw how it was quiet between the two. It wasn't anything new since Mike's a quiet man, sparing a few words here and there similar to Levi who also keeps to himself unless someone initiates a conservation in which he'll think before responding.

Tsuki observed the black haired man, tilting her head as she called him out, "What's with the face?"

Lifting a brow, Levi furrowed at her question as he retorted back, "What face?"

"The face that basically screams you want to die," Tsuki tried not to laugh but the rogue still allowed it to slip through as she gave her thoughts on it, but she tilted her head while thinking, "Or is it the one that you're plotting to kill someone? I always get them mixed up."

Her eyes widen the moment he pulled her away from the booth, leaving Mike alone at the table for the time being, but Tsuki furrowed her brows in confusion not knowing what he's up to. Yet she couldn't help herself from chuckling once realizing that he was going to dance with her since the others already did, but the rogue still didn't believe it especially since Levi wasn't one to do that, "What are you doing?"

Frowning, he didn't know why the rogue was laughing, watching how she only shook her head at him as the two moved together, but he was retorted back in a serious tone, "Why are you laughing?"

Tsuki smiled before reminding him of what he said a few times already, but she won't deny it was a sight to see, "You said you don't dance, so why now?"

However, she was confused to know the exact reason he decided to do something like that and she raised a brow once seeing how he clicked his tongue in annoyance before retorting at her question as if it was stupid or something, "I can do whatever the fuck I want, brat," Narrowing his eyes slightly at her, but he didn't say much in regards to it until she spoke up once more.

As the two moved, she spared a look over her shoulder and Tsuki noticed how Hanji was snickering to herself while Mike kept his calm expression as they sat in the booth together. The rogue returned her attention back to Levi as she chuckled faintly to herself before whispering, "Well, you got Hanji to laugh since she's keeping a close eye on us. She's probably surprised to see you do something like dance aside of that little show you two put earlier."

Ignoring her comment, Levi didn't bother saying anything in return since it'll only get the two of them into some bantering, so instead he frowned, "Shit glasses doesn't have any boundaries with the things she pulls," Rolling his eyes once seeing how Hanji waved at them and he ignored the gesture before his eyes caught sight of the rogue's white hair slowly becoming visible again. Sighing tiredly, Levi stopped in his tracks before tugging her hood back into place, muttering to himself, "I always have to fix your damn hood."

Batting his hands away from her, Tsuki fixed her hood since she hates how rough he can be at times with the material, retorting back to him, "Stop complaining," Then suddenly she felt something weighing on her shoulders and Tsuki looked up to see Hanji smiling at the two while having an arm around the rogue's shoulders.

Patting the petit woman's shoulder, Hanji glanced between the two as she attempted to get them to return to the booth so they can continue to drink a bit and maybe see if Levi loses track, "Come on, another round."

Crossing his arms, Levi already had enough and he could only tolerate a certain amount of time around Hanji since the woman sometimes drives him mad, "No," It was short and simple, he had no further plans in staying and instead he desired to already head home to rest, to be in a quiet atmosphere and enjoy some tea.

"Why?!"

However, Hanji was disappointed to hear that he was already clocking out which only means he'll drag the rogue along, so it'll leave her with Mike which she's totally fine with. Yet sooner or later, the blonde will also decide to head home as well and she'll be left with two options, head home or find something else to do until she decides to call it a night.

"It's late," He was already done socializing for the day, but he knew all too well that Hanji won't give up so easily so Levi already prepared himself to hear the woman complain a bit longer.

Not buying the excuse, it wasn't late for say- well, not to her that is, but Hanji still didn't like how the other veterans were already clocking out as if it was past curfew or something. Frowning at him as she responded back, "No it isn't, why are you so boring."

Tsuki offered a faint smile to the woman before glancing over to their Captain, "I agree with Levi on this," She too wanted to leave, not because she was physically tired, but more like she had other plans and Tsuki didn't want to be late which Levi also would agree on.

"No!" Pouting, Hanji crossed her arms as she frowned over her other short friend who didn't bat an eye at her out burst unlike the rogue that jumped slightly when the woman suddenly gotten louder, "You're making her boring too!"

"I wish," Levi shook his head, rolling his eyes as he dryly responded back with his sarcastic tone lacing each word before sparing a glance over to the rogue, "Then maybe the brat would be smart for once."

Rolling her eyes at his remark, Tsuki knew far too well how he enjoys to just be a sarcastic little thing especially when it involves taunting her, "You say one too many words, Levi."

Taking the rogue out of the woman's grasp as they went back to the booth, but he did retort back by stating that he didn't want to deal with anything from her that would lead to their little banters, "So do you, so don't start now."

The two already decided to bid their farewells to their friends before returning home and gather up a few things to prepare for dinner since they've grown to spending the late evening with their neighbor who enjoys their company which the two scouts felt the same. It was something that gave a breath of fresh air, interacting with someone outside the Military and the two were comfortable with the old woman, speaking freely to her whenever they stayed at their home instead of the Corps.

But they usually kept their personal lives private from their friends, Levi believing that it's no one's business while Tsuki thought it was best to keep herself more refine aside from work related issues, so whatever she does within the walls are kept quiet.

The blonde looked up to see the two scouts with Hanji close behind, but Mike didn't need any words from them to know that the two were planning to call it a night. He didn't spare any words to the two, nodding his head as Levi did the same since the two men tend not to say much, but the rogue gave a more vocal farewell.

"Goodnight Mike," Smiling at the blonde before turning around to see Hanji still bum out that they're leaving, but Tsuki reassured the woman that they should do this more often if given the chance, "It's was fun and I hope we can do this again, Hanji."

Hanji laughed before grinning, already thinking about future events for the group to do and surely she'll have to get Erwin out of his work whenever he's free so they can have a group activity, "I'll make sure of it and I'll drag Erwin too."

Levi rolled his eyes, knowing that Erwin won't spare any time due to the constant stress that comes from being the Commander, but Levi kept any comments to himself. Meanwhile, Tsuki chuckled to herself before patting the woman's shoulder as she began to follow Levi out of the tavern, "Okay, now you're pushing your luck there, Hanji."

Before Hanji could say anything in return, she was suddenly yanked back into the booth and she frowned slightly over to Mike who only shook his head as he stated, "Hanji just take it down a notch."

Folding her arms, sitting back into her seat while pouting to herself, "Fine!"

However, the woman watched intensely at the two leave and Hanji waited until the door closed behind the two scouts before nudging her companion, "Did you see how he looked at her?"

"Hmm," Setting his empty drink down, Mike didn't look over to the woman as he listened to her words, but he still offered a sign of acknowledgement.

Tapping her fingers against her chin, Hanji furrowed her brows for a moment recalling everything before chuckling to herself as she sent a sly grin over to the blonde, "I noticed the look he sent me, basically death itself, but it was funny to see how worked up he can get."

Sighing, not wishing to take any part of whatever mischief his friend planned to do nor did he want to meddle into the personal lives of his other friends, so Mike simply told the woman that she's over thinking it, "Hanji you over do it."

"He isn't scary!~" This gotten her to laugh, leaning back into her seat as she smiled brightly at the static man, "It's fascinating!" Then Hanji sat up quickly, waving the look that she recieved away before growing a bit serious on the topic since she has been observing her black haired friend closely for some time now ever since one of their little expeditions, but she kept a close eye on her two friends in hopes to see something.

"But I meant, did you noticed how he stares at her," Chuckling, putting the pieces together while hoping that Mike might provide some insight, "I took her away and he glared at me, but he watched her with a _look_."

"As if she was his everything," Smiling to herself, glancing over to Mike, she began to reveal her next set of plans surrounding her friends and Hanji definitely wishes to see how it unfolds, "Another little experiment I wanted to test out while we're out of uniform~"

Crossing his arms, he thought back to one his little conversations with his superior, Mike didn't change much of his expression once taking a moment to think about the two scouts' interactions since day one. Keeping his focus ahead of him, staring at the empty seats that once were occupied by their friends, he narrowed his eyes, "I've noticed it."

Shrugging his shoulders, revealing that it also caught Erwin's attention and they briefly spoke about the topic during one of Levi's birthday parties that was thrown for him. But he didn't say much on the topic nor did he say anything that was mentioned between him and his Commander. Instead he'll watch how it plays out along with everyone else, "Erwin mentioned something about it before with me, but we left it alone."

"Hmm~" Interested in the subject, but she knew Mike wasn't going to share anything else with her, so she left him alone for the time being. Hanji smiled brightly to herself, looking back at the doors that their friends went through and the woman chuckled while wondering if she'll find out the truth, "There is something going on between them, without a doubt."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Gladly removing the cloth material from her head, Tsuki sat down at the kitchen table before looking over to see Levi close the door behind him as he wondered into the place. The rogue returned her attention back to the self made hood, running her thumb over it's soft surface, but she raised a brow once noticing that Levi decided to take a seat across from her.

Leaning against her arm, seeing how he closed his eyes for a moment and Tsuki chuckled to herself before speaking up, "Wasn't that fun?"

Snorting at her question, providing a snarky remark, Levi crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair, "If that's the definition of fun then I don't want to do that again."

Shrugging, fully aware how he doesn't like doing anything revolving a loud setting yet he still does take some of his free time to accompany his friends to whatever activity they wish to do, but the man has his own limits before growing irritable or exhausted. Tsuki folded her arms across the table before resting her head since the headache came back for a brief moment, but not long enough to cause any discomfort. She responded back, "Understandable, but you know how Hanji can get especially if alcohol is involved."

"I'm aware," Releasing a deep breath, he already had his fair share of hanging around Hanji and his least pleasant memories would be when the woman gets her hands onto alcohol, but if he's lucky then she won't get drunk enough that actually test his temper.

It fell silent between them, not in a negative way since they actually enjoy the silence sometimes. Just sitting in a silent atmosphere on their own or with someone else's company. Only a few minutes passed until Tsuki raised a brow over to him, bringing up a detail that he failed to give a proper justification for his action earlier and she knew the possiblity of him flat out ignoring it or dismissing it in general, "Yet you decided to stop me from-"

Straightforward with his reasoning, holding some truth to his words as he flat out answered the rogue before she had the chance to finish her sentence, "You might've drawn attention onto yourself and none of us want to deal with that possibility," He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see her fascial expressions or anything of that sort.

"Sure that's the reason," Sitting up in her chair, sending him a skeptical look and she was fully aware that he won't fully answer, yet Tsuki wasn't going to press on the topic but she did take the moment to remind him, "It's been over fives years and I know when you're not saying everything, but it's fine if you don't want to."

There was moment of silence between them again, neither saying anything else for a while but to the rogue's surprise she looked across to see how Levi took some time before speaking up. Finally opening his eyes, narrowing them over to her then shifting them away while sternly stating, "I don't like when you're _too_ close with others."

It can be interpreted in different ways, one being the risk of something revealing her identity and another could be the fact that he simply didn't enjoy knowing how close she can be with other people which didn't bother him greatly due to their job focusing on interacting with people, "Not that I don't trust Mike, but you daring to do something like dance with the risk of your hood slipping off."

Her bright blue eyes observed him, understanding what he said and what he was trying to get across, but due to the fact he's not someone who could express himself through words so he relays on actions to get his message across. Tsuki tilted her head, smiling as she teased his reasoning, "Hmm... Aren't you a little brat~"

Scowling at her words, he wasn't welcoming of her tone nor the intentions of her remark, "You say one word too many."

"You know that we're friends, dummy," Chuckling at how mindful he was on the matter, not wanting to continue speaking about it and she found it kinda funny in how he portrays it in his own way, "So don't go ruining the fun because you're uptight about it."

"Tck- don't call me a dummy," Clicking his tongue in annoyance, sensing the tone in her voice and Levi wasn't pleased to know how easily she can pick up on his intentions which irks him to an extent, but it also assured him that he won't be mistaken so often. It was one of the things he appreciated from the rogue, knowing that if he were to say or act in a cold or reluctant way then she could read between the lines to know the truth, yet a part of him hated the vulnerability since Levi himself can't depict all of her cover ups due to her sly aspect.

Still he had his fair share of encounters with people who are sly, yet Tsuki still managed to keep some things tucked away in her sleeves, leaving many in the dark. May it be due to her foreign past or because she naturally doesn't know what her words or actions get her in. But after observing the rogue for a fair enough of time, it's a bit easier to see hints that something isn't right, yet it takes up far more time than he'll like.

"Anything for you, dummy~!" Standing up, Tsuki placed the hood over her hair once again, fixing it as she went to collect a few things from the drawers while calling over to Levi, "Come on, help me get some of the things ready so Mrs. Hertz doesn't need to do anything."

Getting out of his seat, not say anything in return as he began to prepare some tea so they can bring over to their neighbor's home and Levi already grew accustom in helping the rogue prep some things before heading over for dinner. The two were focus on their own tasks, tilting his head over to the rogue's direction, hearing her words, "Tomorrow I'll be heading to the Academy after I meet with Erwin."

"I'll be prepping the squad along with meeting with the Erwin to further discuss the expedition," Removing the tea pot from the stove, Levi didn't bother facing the woman as he mentioned, "I won't come back, I'll stay at base instead."

Not questioning his discussion, knowing that it's more convenient for him to remain at the Corps instead of making more unnecessary trips which also applied to her own situation as well. Planning to remain at the training grounds instead of traveling between their home or from the Survey Corps in such a short time frame.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Their neighbor was a widow, losing her husband years ago during his time within the Survey Corps, but she also felt the pain of losing her son five years ago during the Colossal Titan's attack on Wall Maria. She's been alone since then until seeing that her new neighbors were scouts and the woman welcomed the two, but through time she grew to care deeply for the pair. Helen was surprised to even see the two scouts return from their time out in the town so early, but the woman was happy to see them enjoying their lives while they still have the chance. It soon became a routine for them to dine together for dinner, Levi and Tsuki would always bring something over and leave whatever food they have to the woman when the two return back to the Survey Corps.

The three of them sat together at the table, everything was cleaned and put away but the scouts remained with the old woman as they held a calm conservation instead of what occurred earlier when they were still at the tavern with their friends. Levi didn't change much from appearance, but he was more welcoming of their neighbor who has treated him and Tsuki well since they moved next door. He won't deny that he did enjoy the company of the woman, it's different interacting with a civilian than someone in the line of duty and he was relieved to know she wasn't too ignorant and close minded like majority of the people within the walls.

Then there was Tsuki, who listen to whatever stories were shared from the older woman and progress the wisdom the elder held. The rogue still kept her identity a secret, but she was aware that the woman knew she wasn't from there, but the elder never pressed onto the subject as she left it alone. Tsuki still grew close to her, the woman provided a motherly sense that she hasn't had for so long and it brings her a smile to see the elder whenever they do stay at their home.

Levi held his tea while Tsuki leaned against her arm as they listened to the woman speak to them, seeing how the elder smiled to herself before looking at the two scouts, "Thought two young folks like yourselves would stay out longer."

"We have a long day tomorrow and it's best to rest before heading out, but we still wanted to visit you during our short stay, Mrs Hertz," Tsuki returned a smile, she also knew that Levi enjoyed their time with the woman which is why they decided to leave the tavern early so they could at least visit their neighbor before returning to their duties within the Corps.

Helen chuckled at how formal they still were with her, her brown eyes lowered for a moment while her fingers carefully held the cup within her hands, but she sighed to herself as she glanced between the two scouts, "I'm assuming you two are going off on another expedition."

"You're half right," Placing his cup down, folding his arms as he sorted out a few things, but Levi frowned once seeing how Tsuki cut him off, "I'll be joining the expedition in clearing the Shiganshina District while-"

The white haired scout sat up, Tsuki's expression soften as she began to think more about the decision that was made, but she kept it to herself and went back to revealing, "While I stay behind to handle a few tasks that were given to me, so I'll be with the trainees and Garrison."

Pausing in her actions, Helen stared at the rogue for a moment before glancing over to Levi and the gray haired woman was surprised to hear that the two of them weren't going to be on the same task force. From all the times she seen them, they were always at each other's side and at times she saw how the two independently worked together without needing any words to be exchanged. Yet despite the fact that there wasn't anything serious between the two according to them, Helen knew that there relationship was resilient to what comes their way.

However, it still caught her off guard to know that someone like Tsuki would remain within the walls instead of joining the other scouts, "Oh, so you two aren't going together?" Releasing a deep breath, setting the cup down while giving her solace to the two and surely she'll pray to see their faces again, "Well, I hope to see you two when you return."

"Yet it's reassuring to know that a scout would be inside the walls unlike five years ago..." Her expression sadden, remembering the tragic events that occured, a time where chaos ran amok, but mainly it was when she lost her son. Closing her eyes, recalling the day clearly when news sparked within the walls, but she took in a deep breath, "Even if the Survey Corps barely returned, they weren't in proper conditions to handle what became of Wall Maria."

Releasing a heavy sigh, she understood the sacrifices that were needed from those who wished to stand in the front lines or are willing to risk their lives for others and Helen definitely knew the possibilities. Her eyes soften, glancing between the two scouts, but the woman still held faith that they'll return safely, "But I understand if something were to happen on either of your assignments."

The two stared at the woman, knowing how she has already experienced lost before and certainly now since they grew close to her that it must hurt her to ever find out if they were killed on duty similar to how her family was. Brushing it aside, yet still a lingering sense of sorrow ached within her heart, but she smiled at the two before glancing over to the window, "I understand what you must be facing and I want to let you know how grateful for you two to be strong and brave to fight back while others like me live in whatever peace we can preserve," Closing her eyes, recalling old memories and knowing the only son she had was caught up with the devastation five years ago and being a wife to a scout who didn't return from one his expeditions.

"Even if everyone has lost faith, I still believe in the Wings of Freedom and I respect the Garrison as well regardless what others say," Rising from her seat, Helen spoke softly as she went to clean her cup while chuckling to herself and she spared a glance outside the window that was set above the sink, "You do too much for us city folks."

Standing from his seat, collecting his cup along with the rogue's and he took it upon himself that he'll clean up after themselves, but Levi made a comment in regards to the topic, "Well you got one of our best soldiers around to help, so rest assured."

Tsuki looked over to him, furrowing her brows in confusion to hear something like that from him, but her attention shifted back to their neighbor who looked at her before glancing back to Levi while sparing a few more words, "Hope you'll be safe out here and you too."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Closing the door behind her, raising a brow as she crossed her arms at the man before questioning him for his earlier statement since he usually doesn't say much to flattery her which would normally be sarcastic. Not in front of her that is it, but it still struck her strange because it's not like him to provide any praise for her openly especially in a situation like this where they'll be handling different fields.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, not understanding the change or why he felt the need to praise her. If it was to reassure their neighbor or to give herself some confidence for being on her own, "Why?"

"What?" He didn't even turn around, putting a few things away in the cabinet while responding back to the rogue's question, but he didn't exactly provide an answer instead he only shot back with a question.

"What you said back there," Clarifying herself, she unfolded her arms before gesturing over to where they just came from and Tsuki already knew that he probably won't say much in regards to it like usual.

Levi sighed, walking passed the rogue as he began to walk up the staircase and call it a day, but he stated bluntly, "Want me to take it back and say something awful?"

Frowning slightly at him as she stood still, watching him heading up the stairs but she quickly followed after him when she recalled something that contradicted his recent statement and Tsuki crossed her arms before pointing out, "No, it's just that you were just saying the other day about-"

"Like I said, stop selling yourself short, shorty," Pausing in his tracks, sparing a look as he turned slightly to face her, Levi was full aware that he said things before yet he wasn't always proud with what leaves his mouth, but he was certain that he means what he's saying, "With you around then the Garrison can at least do something against the Titans if something happens again."

It fell silent, she didn't say anything in return because in the end Tsuki wasn't all sure of herself when it came down to being a scout especially knowing that she wasn't one of them for say. But to know that she is factor that can help prevent another disaster then all she needed was to be fully confident in herself that whatever decisions she makes will be the path with least regrets.

While she contemplated, Levi stood there observing the rogue carefully before moving up the stairs again, but he added on, "You've improved since day one, not just in skills but in different areas that makes a solider, a solider."

Her expression soften, taking a moment to appreciate the words that she recieved and it made her smile as she continued up the stairs, but Tsuki couldn't help herself from returning witty response, "Thanks, shorty," Chuckling to herself once seeing how he stopped in his tracks once hearing her and Tsuki held her hands up in defense once they stood in front of the door to their room, yet she saw how he frowned at her.

"Tck- It's late and I just want to sleep to get rid this annoying headache," Shoving her aside, clicking his tongue in annoyance, but Levi couldn't help himself from smirking to see how the rogue sent him a look of disapproval for his actions.

Then she retorted back with her own comment, "You sound like an old man," Tsuki saw how he turned away from her as the two began to change into their sleeping attires, but the rogue raised a brow once hearing him say something in return.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Levi narrowed his eyes while muttering back, "Shut up," Not caring anymore for the comments, knowing that they'll get into a little banter by shooting each remark until one gives up or someone gets bored.

"I can imagine you with a cane smacking people away while saying some foul language," Laughing, she couldn't contain herself once having vivid image in mind of the scenario and Tsuki put her shirt while tugging her necklace out, but the rogue still was in a fit of giggles that she couldn't change into her shorts, "I can see it, you sitting outside and Hanji will be across the street then you two will be tossing around childish words."

"Looks who's talking," Tossing the shirt into the basket, Levi crossed his arms across his bare chest as he faced the rogue before retorting back as he motioned over to her unnatural hair color, "Your hair is already white, so you're basically half way there, but you're immature yet not to the level that Hanji is at."

Throwing her shirt at him, before sticking her tongue out which he threw the material back at her, but Tsuki caught it then tossed it into the basket,"Yet I still hold a youthful appearance," Pointing over to him, folding her arms as she smiled while teasing him, "Like yourself, but if you keep frowning then you might lose it."

Turning away again as he continued to change out of his clothes and into his sleep attire so he can already get into bed and call it a day. He shook his head before snorting back to her, "You say one too many words, brat, like always."

"Hmm," Closing the dresser, Tsuki frowned to herself once thinking about the others within their squad as she sat down on the edge of the bed, but she glanced over to him, "Are you going to inform the others of my absents?"

"I'm responsible of telling my subordinates of anything that affects our squad," It was all he said in regards to her question, nothing too complex that needed anything else from him to do, but Levi knew that the squad won't ask too many questions about the arrangement.

Sitting there, she didn't say anything else in regards to the topic since there wasn't anything else left to be said. However, her thoughts wondered back to the thought of what occurred five years ago, a Titan managed to breach Wall Maria and left Shiganshina District a ghost town, but what got Tsuki thinking was the walls and how they were breached after so long of standing. It's been something she has been constantly been thinking about from time to time, wondering about the two abnormal Titans that skillfully executed a well planned attack that no other Titan ever done before which brought up so many questions.

Strangely, something began to crawl at the back of her mind until she felt a headache again, but this time it actually hit her unlike the previous times in the day where it'll quickly pass through. The rogue found herself laying down, attempting to clear or shake away the sudden pain that gotten to her. Shutting her eyes, everything faded away from reality and Tsuki couldn't comprehend the haunting sensation that wash over her as the images ran through her mind. Not understanding if it was all a memory or if she was just hallucinating for being too wrapped up with the Titans for so long that her mind was being clouded. Curling into herself, she remain quiet while allowing the little phase to simply pass through so she can at least try to get some sleep.

 _Flashback:_

 _There were countless number of books, so many, that no subject was left untouched by the words that were printed onto the pieces of paper that were bound within two covers. Some were worn out while others collected dust, but one always caught her eye and the small child didn't struggle much in obtaining the large book that held a broken crest, yet her fingers skimmed the book while her eyes observed the strange design._

 _Eight circles were equally separated from each other and they all surrounded the damaged crest that rested in the center of the book cover. However, the words were all faded, leaving the large book nameless, but it didn't stop her from opening it and going through the enormous piece of literature which she soon discovered to be something like a history book that covered so many things surrounding the people, yet pausing once seeing that someone wrote within the book._

 _..._ _ **False**_ _..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Levi saw how the rogue suddenly curled up onto the bed, but he frowned once noticing how she visibly showed that she was in pain, "Tsuki, what's happening-"

Shutting her eyes tighter, her fingers tighten as the headache only gotten worse by the passing second. Tsuki felt so stiff, not sure how to progress anything as the images continue to run through her head, but she sensed how Levi attempted to help, yet nothing could eased the pain.

"Tsuki-"

 _Flashback:_

 _Frowning to herself, she didn't understand why someone would ruin a book by writing something like the word 'false' in it, but surely there was a reason behind it. Her train of thought was broken when she finally reached a section that was similar to the cover and all she could read was the Eight Clans. Jumping in her seat, her blue eyes looked up to see one of the elders who work within the archives and the old man looked surprised to see a child among the numerous books, but they weren't upset that she gotten her hands onto the worn out piece that was tucked away from the people._

 _He sighed, taking the book away, but he froze once the girl spoke up, "...Are we one of those?" His eyes trailed where she was pointing at, he saw that she motioning over to the cover that represented the Eight Clans, but he only nodded since the girl was bound to find out regardless._

 _Sitting down beside the white haired girl, he stared at the cover, "In a way, yes, but we're different."_

 _Furrowing her brows, she didn't like how it was such a vague response, "What are the eight clans? Can I read it to know?"_

 _"Tsuki, you already know it without even realizing it," His expression sadden, knowing the fate the girl was destined to have, but he nodded before handing it back as he whispered, "You can read it, but you can't say anything. Not yet, not to anyone, but that's your decision to make once you're older."_

"P-please, stop it-" Breathing out, she couldn't handle the painful headache that was driving her mad, but the rogue didn't want to know. Tsuki felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, yet she couldn't hear the words as it all became gibberish to her and she couldn't open her eyes. Remaining still while continuing her mental breakdown which she has desperately hid from everyone, but this time it was unbearable.

 _Flashback:_

 _She didn't say anything, watching the man leave again, but the girl was left alone with her thoughts as she opened it back to the page that she once was. Frowning, her eyes skimmed the words, taking in the information, but it all seem to be something she knew deep down, yet it was the first time reading about it. Pausing, her fingers brushed over the word that was given to the giants that wondered the land and all she could say, "...Titans..."_

 _Shaking it aside, she began to read why they were under the section of the eight clans and the girl didn't understand why history was dark and unclear, but she shut the book before tucking it away once realizing there was more to the picture that people dare speak of._

 _"There's eight-"_

Snapping her eyes open, panicking as if she wasn't sure where she was, but Tsuki looked up to see Levi over her. She tried to recollect her thoughts, to regain her breathing, but she couldn't comprehend what words left his mouth as she stared at him. Looking around, she saw how he held her down, but her eyes darted back to him once finally being able to understand what he was saying, "Tsuki, look at me, you're okay."

Levi didn't know what to think about her sudden breakdown, but he managed to at least wake her from whatever phase she was going through. However, he wasn't met with the blue eyes that she usually bears instead he saw the yellow tone which showed that she wasn't completely back from wherever she went to.

"You're eyes they're not normal," He spoke calmly, keeping a firm hold over her shoulders and giving her time to relax. Watching how she stared at him for a moment before blinking as her eyes returned back to their blue shade and Levi asked, "You're with me?"

She didn't say anything in return, but Levi decided stepped back, sitting beside the rogue who took a while until finally speaking up in a soft voice as she turned away, "...It's... I'm fine."

Shutting her eyes again, but the thoughts still continued to pester her and all she wanted was to stop the thoughts, to get away from the potential future that was waiting for her and for humanity within the walls. All she wanted was to stop, to stop thinking about the past that has been slowly trickling into her thoughts, but as much as she tried. Tsuki knew that it'll catch up once day and she will have to accept the truth behind her purpose.

Levi raised a brow studying her, seeing how she simply brushed the whole scene aside as if it was nothing, but he wanted answers, "What's wrong now?"

Shaking her head, Tsuki kept her eyes closed a bit longer as she remain still before responding back, "I... Sorry, I just felt something off," Moving onto her back, she released a deep breath before allowing herself to relax once again even if it's for a moment, "A little headache."

All she can think was something to reassure her, but it still wasn't enough to convince her in the least, _Maybe... Maybe I'm just repressing memories... Right?Or they're some... some weird dream...?_

Not buying the excuse, he sat there observing her and he didn't like how she continues to push the issue aside despite the clear signs that indicate she was in pain. It was settle at first, nothing that deeply bothered her nor drew much attention, yet it always kept Levi on alert in case something were to happen suddenly happen such as now. Regardless if he didn't understand, he knew that whatever she's going through will only get worse and certainly the others will try to help her in any way possible because he didn't know what to do for her.

But for now, he simply sat there beside her because he didn't have any words to properly sooth her or express what he's thinking in the moment. Instead, Levi merely placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure that there's at least someone there to provide company as she continue through her own struggles of being a _rogue_.

"I'm fine," Breathing out, Tsuki moved onto her side again as she hopes everything will simply pass over her soon, but she didn't want him to worry. Not when they have important missions to handle and certainly being apart won't help because he'll see to it that she's not left in a vulnerable state that could easily cause issues for everyone.

Frowning at her stubbornness, not saying anything but he knew her too well to know that she wasn't only trying to convince him. She was trying to convince herself that she's fine and Levi began to think of what he could possible do yet all he could think of was involving Hanji since the woman would managed to do something of the very least. But he remain silent, sitting there while the rogue attempted to relax her nerves and Levi glanced back over to her for a moment. Watching carefully before he decided to brush her hair aside finally speaking up, "Don't be absurd, you're not fine."

Yet the thoughts or memories continued to replay within her mind, but Tsuki decided to keep the information to herself. It's something that has been acting up within the years, once being exposed to the Titans for so long and everything that she's kept quiet about all her strange dreams to herself. She couldn't tell them, something within her was telling her not to speak a word to anyone, but the rogue was simply confused and it's slowly driving her mad because she doesn't understand.

"Now I'm debating on letting you stay here," Frowning, not convinced Levi carefully moved over the rogue as he settled into bed beside her. Facing her, he was worried and frustrated in how she was acting, "It's not a little headache, you and I both know that because that's not how a little headache works."

Tsuki refused to open her eyes, she tried to play it off like she's simply tired so they can drop the topic before he continues to investigate, "It's fine, nothing to worry about," Pulling the blanket over her shoulder while signaling him to just leave it alone, so they can catch some sleep.

He sighed under his breath, not bothering in arguing with her on the matter for the time being especially in her current state, yet it didn't mean he's going to forget her little scene so easily. He'll drag Hanji and Erwin into it if it means helping her because lately he has caught onto her short scenes, none as bad as what transpired, but small settle things that didn't appear to be too much trouble of a problem that needed anyone's attention. Levi muttered back, "You're being ridiculous."

 _Stop talking about it,_ Tsuki whispered back, sparing a glance over to him to see Levi facing the other way from her, "Leave it alone, Levi," She leaned into her pillow, chuckling faintly as a way to shake her nerves off, "We have a long day tomorrow."

Levi frowned, realizing how she's refusing to speak about the issue, but he played along for now since it's far late and it might make things worse for the time being. He then thought about the work he needs to do before the expedition and it only made him groan in annoyance, "Don't remind me," He fell silent for a moment then he raised a brow, looking over his shoulder, "Assuming you're going off to that shit hole the second you wake up early."

She smiled at his tone, closing her eyes as she pushed him slightly while responding back, "Yeah, but I'll stop at the base first since I have a few things to handle before heading out and then I'll see you guys at the gates, so I can at least see you and the others off," Sighing, she joked around for a bit, "So go to sleep because I'm getting up early and knowing you, you'll get up too."

"With you around- always," Laying onto his stomach, he kept his face away from the rogue as he retorted back, "It's not like I have a choice, do I."

Rolling her eyes,Tsuki could imagine him with that distasteful look he'll send her every time she said something that displeased him or annoyed him, "Yes you do, you just choose to hate mornings."

"Because of you," Folding his arms underneath his pillow, Levi was already tired mainly after socializing with his friends at the tavern and now he has to keep her condition in mind while thinking about what he needs to do before the expedition.

Turning over to her other side, already calling it a night and sparing him from any further banter between the two of them, so they could get some sleep, "Goodnight Levi."

"Night."

Finally settling down, he muttered back while closing his eyes in hopes he can sleep sooner than later and it's something the two of them had similarities. They have troubles sleeping, Levi rarely gets a whole nights rest and would simply lay there until he finally falls asleep while Tsuki will wake up every now and then, but she'll wake up early so she hardly slept well either.

The two laid there in silence, each having their back towards the other, but they felt some form of relief to have their presences no matter if they're not right beside each other. A space between them as usual, but one way or another they close the gap between them and the two won't say much in regards to it, yet they might throw some comments at each to taunt one another.

Tsuki furrowed her brows, staring at her hand as she began to wonder about her recent faint mental breakdown, but it has been bugging her deeply. Not knowing how to feel about it or how to react properly on it. Frowning, all she could possibly connect between what she experience to what happened five years ago that shook everyone from their dream like stance.

 _No- The Colossal Titans isn't-_

Stopping herself from going into any further depth of the possible connection that could lead to something that she doesn't wish to confront. But in the end it all made it clear, the fall of Wall Maria and the devastation of Shiganshina was all caused by a Titan like no other- a Titan farther from their understanding. Which only means one conclusion that the rogue has yet to fully comprehend without allowing herself to be more indulged in the role that she born into that she desperately wishes to avoid taking any part of. She's content with being a scout, for being the rogue that everyone believes to be evil or a threat to their way of living, she was fine being anything aside of what was expected from her.

 _'Tsuki, you already know it without even realizing it'_

However, those words seem to echo through her mind and a part of her knew it was true because it explains so much, why she feels so certain about things to the point that unsettles some people on how accurate her intuitions can be. But it frightens her, feeling that once she realizes the whole truth that there's no going back, that she won't be the same and her life as Tsuki Church will disappear. She can't, those nightmares of being so cold in a world that she's meant to view from afar and dictate if she should save humanity or restart it.

Yet it's all she's been doing since day one, always running, running away from the troubles that were unraveling which have been slowly consuming her soul and all she could do was run or allow it to finally catch up with her. Every now and then, she'll think about it, how she was set in a spot where the world has placed a tremendous weight over her shoulders, but the rogue managed to shake it off and continue to walk with her head held high.

But now it's slowly becoming unbearable, knowing too much for her own sake, but still not fully accepting the reality and repressing it was only making it worse. Which is the very reason that she understood why people kept her under lock, making sure won't turn her back against humanity, but Tsuki feared that she might not have a choice in the matter once she reaches her limits. It's a nightmare that she doesn't wish to come true, she can't walk that path not after meeting so many people within the walls and actually lived life.

Her eyes widen once she felt something weigh over her, Tsuki looked over to see that Levi didn't shift his head from his pillow, but she noticed that he only placed an arm around her and he muttered while keeping his eyes shut, "Whatever you're thinking about, just stop, okay," Frowning for a moment, he sighed tiredly before telling her as he finally faced her, "Go to sleep."

This was one of the few times she didn't respond back with an apologize, something that she always gives, but this time she just felt the need to listen. To just stop thinking and sleep, Tsuki knew he wasn't one to cuddle or sleep too close, but this time she appreciated the small act he did to just ease her nerves even if he wasn't fully aware of her troubles. Turning, she closed her eyes and Tsuki kept in mind that she has friends to relay on no matter what happens, yet the rogue felt a bit bad to disturb him. But she didn't dare say those words out loud, knowing that he'll retort back with something since he isn't one to hear her sappy apologizes, but Tsuki still couldn't help herself from thinking those words.

 _I'm sorry_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Struggling to remain asleep, Tsuki could feel her body tense up as she felt a faint headache appearing again. Shutting her eyes tight, afraid she'll wake up to see something she doesn't want to ever see, but the words echoed through her head. Not knowing what to make of anything as it continued to drag her back into the very place she desperately tried to run away, but the words continued to haunt her.

 _'...You are more powerful than you know...'_

Moving away from her sleeping companion, her fingers soon found their way into her hair as she pleaded for the nightmare to just disappear and leave her alone, _Stop-_

 _'...and they fear the day you discover it...'_

 _-No!_ Curling her fingers into the blanket, she couldn't breath for a moment and Tsuki sharply inhaled, convincing herself that everything wasn't real regardless if they were memories or haunting voices that were disturbing her, _It was all in my head... But why do I feel like..._

 _Stop please..._

Before she could continue with the torment, Tsuki opened her eyes once realizing that she was pulled back to reality as her eyes darted over to see Levi's tired eyes stare at her. There wasn't any words from her while he simply pulled her over to him, keeping his arms around the rogue as he muttered, "Whatever dream you're having, it isn't real," Shutting his eyes, tired due to the lack of sleep, but he was more concern for her well being and Levi only stated, "Sleep."

Frowning to himself, already being a few steps ahead of her as he calmly spoke up again, "And no, no apologizes, not now," Cracking his eyes open enough to see that she was fine, "Close your eyes and just sleep."

Complying to his words, Tsuki closed her eyes as she hid away from the world by wrapping her arms around him. Curling her fingers into his shirt, frustrated in herself for disturbing his sleep, but she was just so done with everything that continued to overwhelm her to the point that it was simply breaking her. Taking a deep breath, allowing herself to calm down as the two fell silent and it took a while until the rogue found herself falling back to sleep. Her grip loosen from his shirt while her body soon relaxed against his as she fell back to her slumber which she hopes not to be woken up again by another nightmare or headache.

Meanwhile, Levi couldn't fall back to sleep so easily like the rogue, but he was fine with knowing that she has relaxed and fallen to sleep at least. Opening his eyes, glancing down to see that Tsuki wasn't expressing any signs of a nightmare that could be haunting her which he could understand since he has his fair share of them as well. But a part of him knew it wasn't just a nightmare, knowing that it could possibly link back to her earlier scene yet he isn't certain.

For the time being, he'll keep her close while he still can where he can ensure that nothing will happen. It didn't matter if it's his job to keep her alive and keep her out of trouble. None of that matters, Levi never saw it as a duty as he serves the Survey Corps, but instead he decided upon himself at one point that it wasn't a job handed to him. He wanted to make sure that Tsuki is safe because he can't think of a day where she won't be there at his side and it became crystal clear during one of their many expeditions.

Remembering how reckless the rogue was, remembering how she ended up severely injuried as she put her own well being before the others within the squad that were with her. He was beyond angry, but in end he felt so shook that he couldn't think properly. How he didn't leave her side as she recovered, how he'll butt heads with Hanji as they tended to the rogue who remained in asleep for majority of the time. Then during a long period of silence, Levi recalled how he was only staring at the white haired scout so carefully that he couldn't move away and that was when it hit him.

A feeling he didn't want, something that he's afraid to ever commit to because nothing ever stays with him, always being taken away from him when he believes everything all fine. Yet in this cruel world that they live in, he'll always experience lose. One of the many reasons why he hated it, hated the woman because she'll be the end of him and right now it pains him to know she's struggling which he can't help her, but nonetheless he couldn't turn away from her either.

They'll exchange a few gestures displaying affection here and there, but it won't be all the time and sometimes it's rare. But he'll never or hardly initiate anything and Levi hasn't commited into anything either between them. Despite that Tsuki still dealt with him, understanding his own personal issues on the topic, so she never questioned any of it or bring much attention onto it. As they lived with their weird status relationship between them, not setting any clear label on it. While keeping it out of everyone's view to avoid any attention from their friends who'll only exploit it in order to poke fun at them or other reasons.

Sighing to himself, Levi ran his fingers through her white hair as he took account how long it has gotten which will cause some issues if she doesn't cut it or keep it from bothering her during expeditions. However, he knew she won't cut it regardless of what he says, so he won't even touch the subject, but Levi won't deny he enjoys her hair.

Closing his eyes, finally attempting to fall back to sleep for a few more hours before waking up. Comfortable knowing that Tsuki hasn't stirred again and it was enough to help him back to sleep, keeping a firm hold over her as he thought, _I won't let anything happen... Not now_

Taking in a deep breath, resting his head against the pillow while his fingers continued to brush through Tsuki's hair. It soothes his own nerves as well as comforting her, _You're my peace of mind_

Allowing himself to fall back to sleep, he didn't move again as he made sure to keep the rogue close in case she wakes up again from another nightmare or anything else. But for now, he'll catch whatever hours that are left for him to sleep before waking up to start the day. The two didn't shift much in their sleep, both remaining still knowing they had companion to ease whatever tension they might have.

As the hours pass, feeling the time to wake up Tsuki opened her eyes to see that Levi's arms were still around her and she glanced up to see that he was still asleep. She quickly remembered the whole fuss that woke him up and she felt terrible for interrupting his sleep especially knowing he barely gets any to begin with. Not moving from her spot, she laid there quietly while watching him sleep soundly, but the rogue decided to unwrap herself from him before attempting to leave the bed. Carefully shifting out of his grasp without disturbing him, Tsuki placed his arms down before slipping out of the covers.

Getting out of bed, Tsuki sat there for a moment while her fingers ran through her white hair as she contemplated about a few things. Sitting up, looking over her shoulder to see Levi move onto his side and he didn't bother to spare a glance to her when he mumbled to himself, "Why can't you just sleep?"

"Then stay in bed," Leaning back on her hands, tilting her head at him and Tsuki chuckled at his morning behaviors, "I'll wait for you, so sleep."

Keeping his back towards her, Levi brought a hand over his eyes and he's fine to know that it wasn't anyone else present to witness this. He would certainly make sure no one see the living day if they knew how _tough_ their Captain is during the mornings, "A few more minutes..." He muttered, he knew he won't catch anymore sleep after waking up, but he'll take a bit of time before physically getting out bed. More comfortably, he rather get up when the sun is rising unlike the rogue who gets up before the sun even gets the chance to start the day.

"Take your time," Getting up the bed, leaving him alone as she went to get ready for the day before the two of them head off to meet up with the others.

Changing into her uniform, Tsuki made sure everything was sorted properly and checking her gear as quietly as possible to avoid disturbing Levi so the man can still sleep a bit longer or just remain in bed until finally deciding to get up. The rogue braided her hair, noticing how long it's been getting and Tsuki pondered for a bit until wrapping her hair into a bun in order to keep her hair from getting in the way. Surely, she'll hear some complaints from Levi, saying how it's a hazard that it'll get in the way, but Tsuki is too stubborn to cut it and she'll continue to keep in braided or in bun so it won't get in the way.

Adjusting her jacket, she left the room as she closed the door behind her and Tsuki went down the stairs to make some tea before they head down to meet the others in a couple of hours. It gave her some time to think alone and to ponder on a few future decisions. During the time, it was quiet and since she's not at the base Tsuki couldn't do her morning run which was a disappointment because she would've liked it so she could clear her mind.

Setting everything on the tray, walking over to the living room placing the tray onto the coffee table and Tsuki dropped herself onto the couch before grabbing a cup to serve herself some tea. After a while, Tsuki set the cup down then leaned back into the couch, folding her arms as her mind began to drift astray which only reminded her of what trouble lays ahead. Shutting her eyes, releasing a deep breath as she waited for her partner to come down stairs so they can head out to handle their business at the Survey Corps.

Her thoughts wondered off until she began to recall something important revolving around the fact she wasn't the only person to be found outside the walls before. Tsuki discovered some time ago through Shadis who decided to reveal the information about a man who he, himself found wondering outside the walls. But Shadis never mentioned anything about it til one day where he spoke with Tsuki and brought up the matter.

All she knew about the other possible _rogue_ was that it's a man who resided within the Shiganshina District and it known as a doctor. But what struck her was the fact that there was another person who came from forgotten lands because from what Tsuki knew, there shouldn't be anyone else besides her to survive outside the walls aside from her village before they were killed off as well. So she could be the only 'rogue', but the scout knew there was something about the whole mysterious man who she met briefly before the fall of Wall Maria.

Tsuki placed a hand against her forehead, frowning to herself as she clearly remembered the disagreement they had with each other when she met him. It only made every headache worse ever since, having strange dreams revolving around the blurred out information that was hidden away from humanity and secrets from her own life. They clashed, having different ideals and both going through their own hardships in life that shaped their minds so differently which caused a considerable amount of friction between the two.

In the end, the scout was caution and didn't trust the man since Tsuki didn't know what purpose he had for being within the walls especially knowing that the two of them aren't on the same level of being called rogues. But she didn't need to worry much about the man since the fall of Wall Maria, he disappeared and probably dead, yet it still kept her questioning his motives.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Tsuki began to think about the whole thing and one word stood out from her discussion that leaves a distasteful sensation in her mouth. The one continued to echo within her mind, debating if she truly is a selfish person for deciding such things when knowing that there's far greater things to worry about and Tsuki simply isn't prepared for it. Maybe it's the reason her people isolated her from everyone, depriving any attachment, but ever since joining the scouts she's became more human by forming friendships and ties that she can't dream of breaking.

Snapping her eyes open once something shook her back to reality, her eyes looked up to see Levi snap his fingers while eyeing her carefully before he commented, "You look like a depress little shit," Sitting down beside the rogue, Levi crossed his legs while placing an arm over her shoulders as he picked up his cup of tea, but he raised a brow at her.

"Thank you for your kind words of encouragement, Levi," Chuckling, shaking her head as she responded back, "I'll try to be a more happier little shit."

Of course, not one bit surprised to know that he'll receive a smart ass remark from her, "You know what I meant," Levi continued to sip his tea, waiting for a proper response this time from the rogue.

"I'm aware of it, dummy," Rolling her eyes, Tsuki kept her arms folded as her attention shifted away when she muttered, "I'm just overwhelm, okay, so give me a moment."

Setting his cup down while being blunt and straight to the point as he called her out, "You're a liar," His stare soon held that threatening look, challenging her to deny his statement and it only confirmed his suspicion when she remained silent.

"What?" Shaking her head, raising a brow to see how he called her a liar without blinking an eye and in honesty, she was speechless, but mainly Tsuki was confused for his sudden accusation.

"You heard me," Repeating him, his expression didn't change nor did his tone shift when confronting her about something serious which he intends to find out, "You're a liar."

Frowning, Tsuki stared at him before asking him to give some form of explanation for his accusation against her, "Then justify your statement."

"I've been watching you for some time," Cutting to the point, not bothering to let the rogue run around the matter and surely at a time like this, Levi wasn't going to leave something as important as the well being of one of his squad member- nonetheless someone he's responsible for alone, "You've been acting strange ever since the wall was breached five years ago. You'll have this little headaches, you'll stir in your sleep more than usual, and you'll space out."

Narrowing his eyes, he wanted answers and if he doesn't get them then surely they'll argue until one of them caves in, "So what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shaking her head, denying herself from speaking about the matter , but Tsuki simply didn't know to explain anything to him or to anyone and certainly it's best not to share so much with them.

"You really want to pull that card?" Sitting up, glaring at how stubborn she was and he was fully aware of how things can turn out due to the many pass arguments they had that relate to one of them not being honest, "I thought we out grew that stupid phase already."

"Levi, I honestly don't know what's going on," Trapped, it was the only word that could describe how she felt that exact moment, but she wasn't completely lying- yet she wasn't being completely honest either, "Okay? I don't know why, but I can't explain any of this. If I knew then I would've done something about it already."

He stared at her for a moment before deciding to collect the tray, heading over to clean the cups and a tea pot before placing everything in their correct location within the cabinet. But despite his brief silence, Levi was firm when he finally spoke up again, "Then I'm not letting you stay here when you're like this."

Frowning at how he decided on something without any form of discussion which she also have done a handful of times before. Tsuki stood up refusing to allow him to do that, "No, don't be stupid."

Keeping her ground, she saw how he stopped in his tracks before turning around to face her and Levi grew serious, "No, you can't be reckless and take a risk knowing you're not in your top shape."

"But me being on the field like this is the best option?" Countering him, the rogue began to defend herself and revealing the value of each decision, Tsuki knew that her being out on the field will only make matters worse for her and for him. Sighing, running her fingers through her hair before stating, "I'm better off here than being outside with the others, I'll be a liability, so don't be stupid Levi."

Her expression soften, she knew that no matter what everything will catch up to her, but Tsuki just needed to reassure the others, "I'll be fine for the time being, so leave it alone," Looking away, knowing that the only option left is to inform those close about her conditions and she return her gaze to him, "I'll... I'll talk about this with Erwin and Hanji later when you return from the expedition, but for now let it be."

"If this gets worse then you're going to deal with me, got it," Narrowing his eyes slightly, a bit skeptical, but he sighed to himself before making it clear that she'll hear more from him if things get worse.

Nodding, sighing in relief to hear that he settled for the exchanged, "Okay," Collecting her green cape, Tsuki hoped that things don't escalate too quickly where she can't catch up, but for now she needs to only manage herself properly.

"Come on, we'll meet with the others before heading over to the Academy," Motioning the rogue to go ahead of him, so he can lock up the place before following behind her so the two can head down to the Survey Corps. But Levi still isn't fully sure how to feel about the situation Tsuki is going through, however, he needs to keep a level head before the expedition.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking beside the tall blonde, it never bothered her in how tall most of her comrades and friends are compared to her or Levi. Still it doesn't even explain how their Commander is, she would say that he is a complex man who appeared to be serious and a master strategist, but he rarely showed his more humane side in front of many aside from those close. Yet even then it's still rare. But she has respected him and followed his commands once she came to terms with what she wanted out of life, so the two have a mutual respect between each other.

However, ever since he gotten into position as Commander, he has asked questions revolving the idea of humans being outside the walls, but after hearing a few things which convinced her into sharing some information that she knew. But whatever was said remain between them, Tsuki knew that some things are to remain silent regardless until later times.

Due to that, she had the responsibility of informing him of her current conditions especially since she'll be staying within the walls on her own, but the rogue didn't provide anything that could make it easier to explain to others. Without a doubt, Hanji will be left to test the rogue and possibly see if there's something to help her, but Tsuki knew that there isn't anything 'wrong' for say.

Continuing down the hall, he was clear cut when responding back, "We'll talk more about this when we return, but I hope by then you have a clear explanation."

Nodding back, reassuring herself that there are explainable answers once they return back from their expedition, "I hope so too, but I have the responsibility of informing you of my current state in case anything were to occur."

"Rest assured I'll be fine here since I'll be among the Garrison and Shadis, so I'll have allies to help me if things do get out of hands," Folding her arms behind her, Tsuki can recall the strange feeling again like before when the Colossal Titan appeared, but she kept a stoic appearance, "Along with me providing support if anything were to occur within the walls that they're not well prepared for."

Erwin hasn't underestimated her abilities, so knew that she will do fine on her own and certainly if what she discussed with him the other day turns out true then it's a safe bet to make for setting her out of the expedition, "I'll leave that to you then, Lieutenant."

Pausing in her tracks, providing some advise to the man since she won't see anyone from the Survey Corps until the day of their expedition, but Tsuki grew quite familiar with the Titans and knowing that she won't be joining. She still wanted to offer some form of help even if it's little, "But do keep in mind, Titans might be mindless at first sight. However, if you watch carefully then you might see a possible hint that will give you an idea."

"I'll keep that in mind so we can keep our losses as low as possible for this small expedition," Erwin knew that her judgment on Titans might come off strange to many, but aside from her and Hanji, there's no one else who have driven into the aspects of studying and understanding Titans. So the blonde would keep a mental note about it during their expedition, certainly it might come to use while the rogue sit out the expedition.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the short black haired man who was at the end of the hall and Erwin chuckled to himself. Over the years, he noticed that the two were always around one another, so he expected to run into him at some point, but the blonde already joked around with Levi on the topic which he didn't appreciate the sense of humor.

Motioning the rogue to the direction that the Captain was and Erwin took this moment to dismiss himself so he can return to his duties, "However, I see someone is waiting for you, so I'll let you go," He gave a nod before continuing down the hall, "Until then, Tsuki."

Furrowing her brows, she took notice of the sudden shift of the blonde's tone, but she didn't a comment on the matter and decided to leave it alone.

Both going their separate ways, Tsuki saw Levi walking down the hall as the two meet up, but they now began to head down to where the others were located at the moment. Levi didn't shift his attention as he stared ahead of him, "What were you two talking about?"

"I was merely giving a small notice for the area you'll be entering," Not saying much on the matter, she knew it was best not to say anything that could possibly effect him.

Tsuki knew how he won't admit anything through words, but she was well aware that some things do get to him even if he doesn't display any hints revolving his personal state. She'll keep that in mind whenever things happen on expeditions because in the end, there's a lot of things that are better left unseen for anyone, but she knew he already been through harsh situations during his time in the underground.

"Come on, lets go," Glancing over to the rogue, seeing how she was deep in thought and he exhaled before placing a hand on her head, breaking her train of thought, "You'll be meeting with Hanji and Moblit since I have business to take care of."

Removing his hand from her, Tsuki chuckled at his settle acts, but she knew what he meant when he places his hand on top of someone and sometimes he'll ruffle their hair, "Yeah, yeah, I know," Still she didn't keep up with his pace, almost as if she was dragging herself which she won't deny that she is but she quickly picked it up after hearing him to speak up again.

"Hurry up," Unfolding his arms in the progress of doing so he watched from the corner of his eye while keeping his focus set ahead of him as the two went to meet with their colleagues before going their separate ways.

Her eyes widen at his voice, but her attention was drawn over to him once she felt his fingers brush her hand, yet the rogue looked over to see how his expression remain indifferent and she smiled faintly before following suit, "I'm going."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's been some time from her last visit to the training grounds, but this time she was a bit more welcoming to the thought since the new Instructor was Shadis, her former Commander before he stepped down from the Survey Corps. However, she knew that they don't meet eye to eye on many things, but he refine himself from keeping up with the scouts ever since he left. Yet he was surprised to hear some of their latest activities such as them securing two Titans, but he was slightly confused to know that Erwin was fine with leaving the rogue off the field.

He won't deny that Erwin has always been a man of strategy, so certainly there's an explanation behind his discussion, "The scouts have been doing well, but you know there will always be causalities," Staring over to see some of the trainees in their practices, Shadis glanced beside him to see the rogue observing the trainees as well, "I've heard that the scouts managed to attain two Titans."

"Yes, after we experience a run in with a Titan that behaved in a matter beyond any previous Abnormal that has been recorded," Nodding, Tsuki further explained mentioning how it was due to Hanji's uncontrollable fasciation in Titans that have made them take an gigantic risk, "Hanji built a report in order to persuade Erwin into allowing her to capture a Titan in hopes we can gain some knowledge."

"I always knew Erwin would be the well suited as Commander," Shadis won't deny that Erwin actually lived up to his expectations, but the people still haven't changed their views on the Survey Corps, "Yet many still don't hold much hope in the scouts especially after news came from attaining Titans."

Rolling her eyes, she won't understand how people would frown upon the Survey Corps for doing something instead of simply sitting within the walls as they await for their own dismay, "The people will never be happy."

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Furrowing her brows, Tsuki stopped and she turned around to see two trainees run over to them. She saw two teenage boys, one with blonde hair and blue eyes that appeared to be more timid than his companion who had brown hair and green eyes that held how enthusiastic he was in meeting her.

"You're a real scout!" The brown haired trainee beamed at the scout while his blonde friend kept to himself.

Narrowing his eyes, Shadis kept his harsh demeanor before questioning the two trainees, "What are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

Placing a hand on her hip, she looked up to meet the two trainees before asking, "What is it that you want from me?"

Shadis was stern, telling the scout not to interfere with the trainees, but the rogue brushed it aside, "You two-"

"Allow the boy to spare a few words," Waving it off, Tsuki smiled at the old memories of having trainees run up to always ask questions or starting up a conversation and the rogue appreciate those moments, "I've always dealt with a few trainees asking me some questions."

However, once she took a good long look at the teen that stood in front of her. Tsuki found herself feeling sad, she didn't see the trainee standing there for a moment, but instead all she saw was the red haired girl with bright green eyes that were so vibrant and she could remember the last time seeing her alive.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yeah! Once we get back then we can share the crazy stories," Her green eyes lit up with excitement, but she smiled before pouting at the fact her roommate was leaving, "I'm gonna miss ya around!"_

 _"Take care of yourself," Isabel grinned at her, wrapping an arm around Tsuki as she chuckled at the fact and the girl moved away from the rogue, "Who am I kidding, you basically can kill anyone if they try and touch you if you really want."_

 _"So I know you'll do fine," Placing an arm around the rogue, Farlan chuckled again before ruffling her white hair and he smiled at the girl, "I'll see you again sooner or later. Got that sis?"_

 _"Yeah," Chuckling, Tsuki smirked at how the two were confident and the rogue couldn't believe she'll be leaving behind the only friends she made. Her expression soften as she hugged him, "Thank you for everything bro."_

 _Laughing, Farlan looked away for a moment as he recalled a few things, but he returned a smile as he pulled away from her arms, "No problem."_

 _The red head gave a hug to the rogue, chuckling to herself before reminding the girl that they can handle anything as she confidently stated, "Hey don't worry, we got this! We'll show these guys what we got!"_

The trainee tilted his head, seeing how the scout looked sad for a moment and he felt the need to check if she was fine, "Ahh... Is something wrong ma'am?"

"...Sorry..." Blinking, shaking her head as she snapped out of it, but Tsuki offered a faint smile while remembering Isabel again, "You remind me of an old friend of mine."

He quickly realized what the scout meant, assuming that she must've lost a friend and he felt bad for the woman, but he also felt kinda awkward that he might resemble the scout's friend, "Oh..."

Recollecting her thoughts, putting everything behind her as she raised a brow at the cadet, but Tsuki felt something strange from the boy that she can't quite put her finger on aside the resemblances he shares to Isabel, "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

He smiled again, giving a quick nod before showing the determination in his eyes, "I want to say that I'm joining the Scouts!" The passion was there when he spoke so confidently about it and it amazed her at how he faithfully believed in taking action, "I want to actually fight the Titans instead of cowarding away in the walls."

The blonde attempted to contain his friend's excitement to a extent, but the brown haired trainee was strong headed as he stared at the scout, "So please, tell me what do I need to do to make it."

"Lieutenant," Motioning the rogue to leave the trainees alone, but Shadis should've known that the boy would seek out the scout.

Ignoring the man, she continued to speak to the two but mainly to the one who dared ask her a question about being a scout, "Then you're lucky to speak to a scout, aren't you cadet," Tsuki was serious, she was honest that it's tough especially after spending a handful of years within the Scout Regiment, "However, it's no game so don't take it lightly because one slip then you'll die."

"Yet I have my hopes that you will lend humanity your strength so one day we can finally put this to rest and allow those who have passed to find peace," Giving them a salute, Tsuki turned on her heel as she began to take her leave after offering a smile, "May we fight alongside together one day, so if you truly wish to become a scout then we'll meet again."

Scolding the trainees for lazing around, Shadis wasn't going to let the two off so easily, "Now you two clean the staples!"

"Yes Sir," Both of them gave their salute to their instructor before running off so they can avoid anything else that they possibly need to do.

Tsuki glanced over her shoulder to see the two trainees run off shortly after they were given some form of punishment, but she didn't question the man on his way of handling things. She was fully aware of how he operates based on how he kept the scouts in line during his time as Commander and all she could do is imagine him using those same tactics on the trainees as well.

Sighing, walking beside the instructor, Tsuki wondered about the trainee that wished to join the Survey Corps, "What can you tell me about the boy?"

"Eren Yeager, he hasn't shut up about joining the Scout Regiment since day one," Shadis was straightforward, describing the cadet and providing some insight of he is, "He is currently placed 5th among the top ten and I won't deny he has the fire within him that is so strong, but I hate how naive he is about all this at times."

Sighing, he won't deny that the boy had his strong points as a solider, "He's proficient at barehanded fighting and that's all he has, doesn't possess any other skill aside from combat."

 _Yeager... I don't know how to feel about him after knowing about his father..._ Her eyes widen slightly at the name, Tsuki looked over to the man as she asked for confirmation, "Yeager... As in the son of Grisha Yeager?" The rogue didn't know what to think about the connection if the boy is the son of Grisha, but she couldn't imagine him having his son join the military.

"Correct," Nodding, he frowned to himself as he recalled the events that took place five years ago, "The boy lost his family during the invasion of Wall Maria, but he's not the only one to come from that devastation."

Glancing off to see more trainees off doing their duties, he looked very solemn, "A handful of cadets have lived through it, so they all are a bit desensitized in a sense."

"I see..." Lowering her eyes, she could only imagine how they're driven to fight back after losing their homes or witnessing something so horrendous like the fall of Wall Maria. Sighing, Tsuki looked back up at Shadis before asking if he can reveal the top cadets, "Care to reveal the top ten and their possible choice of branch."

"Top of the class is Mikasa Ackerman," Folding his arms behind him, Shadis began to list off each trainee with a brief description, "She's mastered every single difficult subject perfectly. Her talent is historically unprecedented, making her the most valuable of them all. Her skills are something I haven't seen since my time as Commander of the Survey Corps."

 _Ackerman...? Can she be...?_ Tsuki was taken back to hear the name, wondering the possible connection between the trainee and Levi, but the rogue knew that he stopped using the name shortly after what became of his two friends. Yet to hear such things about someone with that surname, Tsuki could only imagine that the trainee might par with Levi in skills, but it was quite strange to hear that name after so long.

 _But Ackerman... That name has a meaning to it..._ Frowning to herself, pondering for an explanation to why she was familiar with the name in a different sense as if there's a history behind it. While she thought about it, something within her was unsettled as it slowly began to unravel itself, but Tsuki shook it off and leaving it alone.

"Following right after her is Reiner Braun," Continuing down the list, Shadis can recall the large blonde cadet when he described the young man, "He's strong as an ox and has a will to match it, but more than anything, he's earned the trust of his comrades. Which will be a useful skill on the field."

Moving along the training grounds, seeing that some of the trainees were busy with hand to hand combat and Tsuki kept up with Shadis as he continued to speak, "Bertolt Hoover, placed in third," He sighed, shaking his head as he expressed some form of disappointment, "I believe he has a lot of potential... mastered every single skill that's been taught, but he lacks drive and tends to leave decisions to others."

"Someone who can't act on their own is pretty much left to their own dismay if they can't overcome that," She agreed that if Bertolt doesn't gain courage to act on his own instincts then it might be his own undoing if he continues to leave decisions to others.

"Exactly."

"Fourth is Annie Leonhart," Exhaling, Shadis resumed naming off the top ten and taking time to provide some type of report on them as well, "The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable, she craves deeply into the target. However, personality-wise, she tends to be a loner and has much trouble cooperating."

"Jean Kirstein follows in 6th," Frowning to himself, he won't deny he's somewhat disappointed to know that the trainee will be joining the Military Police Brigade, "He has a smug impression, his personality is like a drawn sword which tends to create conflict and it's easily seen when he butt heads with Yeager. Still, he has a deep understanding of the maneuver gear and excels at exploiting that skill, he can also take in a situation at a moments glance which is useful on the field."

Releasing a deep breath, not understanding how some of the talented recruits are willing to waste their potential instead of exploiting them, "Yet that potential will be wasted the second he signs up for the Military Police."

Raising a brow, interested to know how many of the top ten are going to accept the chance to join the Military Police Brigade, "What of the others?"

"Yeager already has his heart set on the Scout Regiment and Ackerman will follow the kid anywhere, so she'll join whatever branch he ends up in," Answering her question, but he also doesn't know all the final decisions of the top ten besides those who have publicly announced it or he can safely assume which field they'll choose, "The other three hasn't made any announcements in which branch they'll be joining, so the decision is still left unclear."

Crossing her arms, Tsuki was glad to know that the top cadet will be joining the scouts along with Eren, but that's only two out of the ten. Still there were a handful left that Shadis hasn't spoke of yet, "Hmm... There's still four left to be named."

"Marco Bott, 7th" Shadis paused in his tracks as he looked out at the training grounds along with the rogue, "He's an idealistic person, valuing the good of the group above this own interest as well as understanding and coping with his own shortcomings and limitations."

Inhaling, he was sure that the cadet will do fine as a solider, yet he was a bit unsure since the young man was planning to serve in the branch closest to the King, "He can be considered a natural born leader, but he has decided to join the Military Police Brigade. But he's not like the others who seek safety within the walls, his reasons to join are genuine, so I do hope he doesn't let that die off."

She smiled to herself, hearing that there's still some good hearted people out there, but she feared that if the young man joined then he might lose that softness to the corruption within the Military Police.

"Connie Springer, 8th, he has a fine sense of balance and is effective at maneuvering, but he's has a slow mind and often makes strategic mistakes," Cutting it short to as he went through the last few trainees without going into much depth like some of the pervious ones, "9th is Sasha Blouse, she moves quickly and has remarkable instincts, but she has issues when it comes to structure, making her ill-suited for organized activities."

"Lastly, Krista Lenz," Finally reaching the last qualifying trainee that gotten the remaining spot in the top ten, Shadis didn't have much to say in regards to the cadet, "She barely placed in the top ten due to one of the other trainees giving her the spot."

"One trainee who could've placed in the top ten is Ymir, but yet refuses to take any of this serious as she brushes it all aside," Shaking his head, he wasn't pleased to know how much the trainee slacked off in order to provide Krista the final place, "A waste of potential."

 _Ymir... I... I remember that name so clearly... That Titan spoke that name..._ Tsuki was shocked to know that someone actually held that name, a name she only heard of when she was dealing with the Abnormal that led back to Ilse's corpse. She recalled how the Titan's memories trailed back to Ilse's final moments and how it mistaken her for someone named Ymir, but it made things so complicated.

Shutting her eyes, she exhaled before allowing herself to listen to the faint voice that has been in the back of her mind for some time now, but Tsuki knew it held reason- yet it was trouble. Opening her eyes, adjusting her hood as she thought to herself, _The people of Ymir... Why is that name so important...?_ Frowning to herself, she knew it was important, but if she chooses to repress it then it'll only bring up more things, _A history that I've... That I've forgotten..._

Tsuki sighed deeply, looking over to Shadis for a moment before glancing over to see the 104th Training Class, she saw so many different type of people among the graduating class. She chuckled, sparing her thoughts on the group of next soldiers, "You might not realize this, Shadis, but I believe you have a handful of unique cadets in this years training corps, so I hope to see how many will join the scouts."

Crossing her arms, she was quite hopeful that some of the trainees are willing to join the Survey Corps, "Surely, we can have their strength on the front lines instead of wasting it inside the walls."

Narrowing her eyes, Tsuki couldn't help herself from thinking, _I can sense something different among this group... Something I can't explain..._ Placing a hand over her mouth, it was unsettle to know that something wasn't right, _...But I felt this before... In a_ _ **dream**_ _..._

Breaking her train of thought, Shadis spoke up again before he turned on his heels to head over to regroup with the other staff, but he did clear one thing with the rogue, "Not many are voluntarily picking the scouts, most are avoiding it at all costs, so don't expect many new recruits."

Her eyes remain still, watching the trainees for a moment longer before she'll follow him while responding back, "I hope we can change that quite soon."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Everyone gathered, seeing off the Survey Corps and among those were trainees who dropped in to see the scouts before they leave through the gates into the abandon territory. One of the trainees was Eren, he felt nostalgic for a moment recalling the many times that he'll see the scouts from the sidelines when he was a younger, but now he feels more different since he plans to join quite soon. Mikasa and Armin both stood with him, watching the scouts, but they didn't share the same level of sentimental that Eren possessed. His eyes widen once seeing the Captain of the Scouting Legion, Eren gotten his friends to look over to see the black haired static man pass through on his horse.

"Look it's Captain Levi!"

His eyes widen slightly, hearing the cheers from the crowd that was directed to him, but Levi brushed it aside not acknowledging any of the comments that were said among the people. However, the scout had far more important things that need his full attention, listening to the instructions from Erwin as they set forth into their expedition, but Levi also kept an eye out for the rogue since she said she'll be there, yet the woman was no where to be seen.

Unlike her friend, Hanji smiled over to the trainees, chuckling to herself before turning over to see Levi moving forward, but once she gotten his attention Hanji motioned over to the crowd, "Looks like you got some fans~!"

"Tck- damn brats," Clicking his tongue, not one to indulge in praise that were thrown at him, but mainly he wasn't pleased in how loud their surrounding was and Levi only muttered to himself as he looked away, "So loud."

"Hey, if only those children knew about how much of a clean freak you are, they'd probably be heart-broken~!" Laughing, she couldn't get over how complex the man is, it amuses her in how he cleans with such a determination that anyone could forget he's humanity's strongest. Hanji teased her friend, keeping the mood light despite knowing they'll be entering Titan territory any second now which only makes her impatient to interact with the large beast.

Once they came to a stop, now awaiting for the gate to be open and allowing them to venture on their expedition. Hanji called over to Levi who sat there quietly with his usual expression, bored of life, but she wanted to ask him for a favor yet her sentence fail short since he blindly rejected it, "Levi-"

"No," Levi didn't bat an eye when bluntly shooting down whatever Hanji was going to ask of him, but he was quite familiar with her to know that what she wished to say before he cut her off.

Her expression fell, furrowing her brows to hear a quick response from him before she had the chance to actually say something, "I didn't even say anything."

" 'Hey, help me catch a Titan,' right?" Levi already knew what she was going to ask of him and he wasn't having none of it, not in the mood to repeat past events, "I don't intend to deal with such hassle again, so no."

Frowning slightly, Hanji quickly went over to Mike who wasn't too far from her as she asked him, "Hey Mike, would you help me?"

Mike looked over to her, not saying a word as he stared for a moment before turning away, but Hanji knew his response which is a 'no' and she kinda expected it from him. Sighing in defeat, Hanji shrugged her shoulders as she glanced between the two men, "Such a shame to hear boring responses from boring men," Then tilting her head back, pouting to herself as she complained, but Hanji kept an eye out to see if she'll get a response from Levi, "Tsuki would've agreed to help me."

Turning his attention over to her, Levi didn't show much in his facial expression as he flatly responded back while speaking on behave of the rogue, "She wouldn't because she's sane unlike you," He exhaled, tired, but mainly he didn't want to repeat any of the hassle they went through for obtaining the Titans they already have, "We already got two Titans so stop asking for more."

"You're like a crazy cat lady collecting all the stray cats that come across her."

The two of them turned to the source of the familiar voice which they quickly recognized that it was Tsuki who finally arrived. Hanji lit up to see the rogue, but laughed at her comparison she made about her. Meanwhile Levi wondered what took her so long to arrive at the scene.

"Tsuki!"

Walking up to them, Tsuki chuckled over to the woman before raising a brow, "We're not going to make this a habit, Hanji?"

"Lieutenant!"

Sighing, avoiding the look that she gained from Levi since she arrived last minute and Tsuki had nothing to defend herself, so she tried to laughed it off while acknowledging her fellow squad members, "Hey I made it before you left."

"And you say you're never late," Snorting, he called her out for being late, but he was relieve to know that she made it even if it's for a moment before they head off pass the gates.

"Hush you, I had some things to handle which took longer than I would've liked," Rolling her eyes at him, she expected that, but Tsuki gave a short explanation. The rogue petted the horse, smiling as she looked between the squad, "Still I'm glad to see you."

"Lieutenant! I'm glad we got to see you," Petra smiled at the sight of the rogue, she and the rest of the squad didn't have enough time to speak with Tsuki after knowing that the white haired woman wasn't joining, but they were glad to see her there to support them.

"You guys are going to do fine," She took a moment to see each one of them, knowing that they're fully capable of things and certainly they'll return in one piece, "I'll see you when you return."

Oluo rolled his eyes, he held a smug look before making a remark that some felt were distasteful, "If you don't happened to get yourself killed within the walls."

"Oluo!"

Petra called him out, not approving of his sense or humor and neither did his comrades, but Gunther and Eld only sent a look that didn't require any words to explain what they're feelings were in regards to to it.

Yet the man stared at them, not seeing the harm in what he said, "What?"

Tsuki chuckled, not taking offensive with what he said and knew that it was something many have joked around with her, "Thanks for your encouraging words, Oluo."

The blonde scout sighed, Eld spoke up as he reassured his superior that they'll be fine, "Don't worry, we'll handle our mission with ease."

"I know you can handle it, that goes for rest of you," Encouraging the group, she had great faith in them because she's seen what they're capable of and surely they can handle an expedition to the Shiganshina District.

"That's why we got our Captain."

"Focus," Snapping back, putting their complete attention onto the task at hand. Levi didn't shift his own focus, staring off to the distance waiting on Erwin to give them the order which will follow with the gate opening.

"Yes Captain!"

"I'll see you later," Stepping back, she needed to take her leave since most of the scouts are prepared now and were merely waiting for the signal since she should be heading out before she sticks out in the crowd.

Pausing in her tracks when he spoke up again, Tsuki turned to face him to hear what he said, "You better not be dead when I get back or else I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself," Levi still has his doubts that she'll get into any kind of trouble, but there are still the possibilities of her doing something dangerous while he's gone.

"I'll keep that in mind," Folding her arms, shaking her head before responding back as she properly addressed him which he disliked coming from her, "Take care, Captain."

Retorting back, it always irked him in the way she refers to him as Captain and Levi returned the favor by addressing her by her rank, "Tck- Lieutenant."

Before she could leave, she was called back by Hanji who waved farewell, "Tsuki~!"

"You too Hanji!" Tsuki was actually a bit stern with her words, making it clear that the woman should be a bit more mindful and less rash when it comes to sudden decisions revolving around Titans, "Don't be too reckless out there!"

"Where's the fun in that!" There's no point in telling her that, Hanji will just continue on as if she didn't hear anything to begin with, yet the woman has calmed down compared to before.

"Squad Leader!" Moblit was already a bit nervous, knowing that Hanji isn't your average person and without a doubt she'll get herself into some trouble.

Waving it off, Hanji chuckled before patting her subordinate on the shoulder as she turn her attention somewhere else, "Now now Moblit, you mustn't worry about me~"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." His shoulders dropped, sighing deeply under his breath as he worry about what possible situations his squad leader will get herself into once exiting the walls.

"You too, Mike, take care out there!" Pointing over to the stoic blonde, Tsuki made sure to spare some words with the man before he left and the rogue held back a laugher once reminding him, "Use your nose to keep this troublesome kids from getting into some absurd mess. It's a powerful weapon, you know!"

"Don't leave me with the job of baby sitting, Tsuki," Mike looked over to the rogue, recalling how he was tasked in watching over her and the others when they first joined, but currently he has his own squad to survey yet it doesn't mean he'll keep an eye out for the others as well, "I believed I've moved on from that by now."

She smiled, remembering the old days that she worked under his command, but Tsuki won't underestimate the man, "You're the only one who can keep us on track, Mike."

Mike gave a small nod, not saying much in return, "Take care Tsuki," He now placed his attention ahead of him once see that everyone was settling into position which only left for Erwin's command so the gate can be open.

Nudging the rogue to leave with his foot, "Get going, idiot," Levi frowned seeing that she batted his foot away from her, but he knew that she needed to get out of sight or blend in with the trainees to at least avoid bringing any attention onto her.

"Alright, I'm going," Taking the hint that it was time for her to leave, Tsuki adjusted her hood once again while joking with him, "Now I feel like you're glad to get rid of me."

He kept his eye on the rogue as she walked around him, "That's the problem, I can't get rid of you no matter how much I try," Levi smirked slightly to himself, it didn't last longer than a few seconds as he turned away from her.

"Aww... Then you must be a lucky guy, huh~?" She laughed at his comment, not taking it to heart, but the rogue took the moment to return one of her remarks. Tsuki then grew serious before finally breaking away from the group, "Have faith in me, okay, Levi."

By now the two would've surely banter a bit more, but at the current moment they weren't at the best suited situation so they'll be skipping over it. Levi snorted back, not sparing a glance to the rogue, but the words didn't hold the same meaning that many would assume them to possess, yet he still use it for his own purpose, "I hate you."

Tsuki's expression soften at his words, chuckling to herself before sparing one final smile at him as she nodded over to the others until her attention landed back onto him, "Always," Stepping back away from the scouts, she stood among some of the trainees that decided to support the Survey Corps.

Her eyes remain on her squad, seeing each of her subordinates mentally prepare themselves and her eyes shifted over to see how Hanji was begging for the gates to be opened, so she could venture out. Then Tsuki finally saw how Levi's expression never wavered from it's neutral bored state as he waited for Erwin's command, but the rogue adjusted her hood once he spared a quick glance over to her. Even if it was a split second, they made eye contact and they both gotten the message, basically stay alive no matter what which she intends to do. Levi snapped his attention away from the rogue once hearing Erwin's voice boom, singaling that they'll be leaving the gates any second and he glanced over to his squad for a moment before returning his focus on the expedition at hand.

"We're opening the gates! Beyond is the Titans' territory! We're going to reclaim the town we lost 5 years ago!"

Then it was time, everyone turned towards the gates as Erwin's voice roared over them and every scout already kicked themselves into gear, finally readying themselves to pass through the gates and enter unforgiving land that are now left to the Titans bidding.

Closing her eyes, exhaling as she organized her own thoughts and Tsuki looked back to her comrades as they take off once hearing the gates open up. Just like that, all she saw were their green capes flattering in the air as they moved forward, rushing through the gates and just like that they were gone once the gate closed.

Folding her arms, Tsuki wondered what will they face and if she should've join them instead of following her instincts. Stepping aside, not getting in the way of the civilians that began to return to their daily routines and Tsuki avoided any contact as she leaned against the wall until someone called her.

"Lieutenant?"

"Huh?"

She turned to see three trainees standing there, but she recognized two of the three as the same ones that went up to her the other day. However, she knew one was Eren Yeager and she could assume the girl was Mikasa Ackerman due to the information she knew about the trainee, but she didn't know the name of the blonde teen yet.

Eren was the one who expressed the most confusion among the three as he asked the one question, "You're not joining them?"

"No, I've been ordered to remain here and provide support in case," Pushing herself off the wall, giving a simple explanation for her presences within the walls while her colleagues left, "I have my own assigned mission to complete."

"But don't you feel... You know-" The blonde was a bit hesitate in what to say to the scout as he avoided being straightforward or clear in what he was saying, "They're your comrades and you're here."

Raising a brow over to the blonde teen, it was the first time she heard him spoke to her, but Tsuki then realized what he was implying, "I understand what you're trying to say cadet, but this isn't the first time I've been through this," Looking over to the close gate, Tsuki thought about her colleagues for a moment before sparing a smile to the trainees, "I have faith in my fellow comrades that they'll succeed."

"After all, they have humanity's strongest among them, along with his elite squad, and you can't forget the many talented soldiers that bear the Wings of Freedom," Tsuki reassured them that there's no need to worry, mainly she was trying to reassure herself that her decision wasn't the wrong option.

Eren didn't bother to hide how much he admired Levi who has gotten a high reputation over the years he served in the Survey Corps, "Captain Levi can handle anything! Surely, with him around they'll reclaim the town!"

She couldn't help herself from laughing once seeing how much the boy looked up to Levi. Her attention shifted back to the blonde when he asked a question in regards to her relations with the man.

The blonde raised a brow, wondering the possible connection between the Lieutenant and the Captain especially seeing how she interacted with the man not so long ago, "You know the Captain?"

Frowning at his friends question as if it wasn't necessary to be asked, Eren stepped forward as he spoke up before the rogue could answer, "Of course she does, Armin, she's part of the Survey Corps after all!"

"He's my Squad Leader actually," She smiled, finally knowing the blonde's name and Tsuki was pretty much straightforward when answering his pervious question before Eren cut into the conversation.

His eyes widen, Eren couldn't believe that she was also a member of the squad that's led by Levi himself, "You're part of the elite squad?!"

"I've helped my Captain select the squad," Crossing her arms, she began to walk back to the base and the trainees followed as they listened to Tsuki, "You're speaking to co-squad leader, but due to my absents, one of our top subordinates within the squad fills in my role by acting as vice."

Eren was amazed to hear a bit about the reowned squad and some of the functions, but it only confirmed his undying faith in the Survey Corps, "The Elite Squad has humanity's strongest: Captain Levi, and then Lieutenant Church who has helped deceased casualties," He still couldn't believe that people haven't changed their view on the Scouting Regiment as he proudly held his faith for them, "There's hope then, a squad like that- The Survey Corps can do anything!"

Tsuki was a bit surprised to hear her surname, she was aware that to the people and other soldiers, she's known by only her surname while her actual name remain unknown. Smiling to herself, she always thought back to the one who gave her the name, feeling as tho all her accomplishments will be under his name.

"Glad to see there's some people out there believing in the Survey Corps," Finally breaking away, Tsuki was happy to see that there are still people who have faith in the Survey Corps, "Keep yourselves out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am!"

As she walked on her own, Tsuki couldn't stop thinking of the fact that surrounded the three trainees who are still young and surely within time they'll be faced with so much tragedy that they'll mature greatly due to the harsh reality they live in. It was quite sad, seeing people change after experiencing so many cruel things, countless deaths and certainly feeling that causes so much heartache of losing people. To the point it people get used to the pain, feeling numb to it as they become desensitized to an extent.

 _They're only kids..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I enjoy seeing your reviews, they always make my day when I hear your thoughts/opinions :) Sorry for the long absents, been busy with stuff, but I've gotten make to the mood writing for this fic.**

 **-But I'm also glad to hear that Season 2 of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin has been announced so I'm looking forward to that even tho I'm caught up with it in the manga. Yet I'm glad to see it again in anime form ^-^**

 **And yes to one of the reviews (Lura Elsworth), I didn't noticed that until you pointed it out and I died laughing once going through it so I can see for myself, but I'll make sure to avoid doing that again XD Sometimes, I lose track in what I'm writting since I usually work on this really late, but I'll keep in mind to properly review each chap before uploading :)**

 **And to another review (Hope10032), I honestly had to look through the previous chapters to refresh my mind once reading your review and it actually gotten me back into fully working on this chap that I kept putting off for some time. Had me listening to the music from the anime to get me into the mind set XD But yes, I know chapters are pretty lengthy and I tend to forget how long they get when I write each section for one chap itself, so I don't take much notice as a whole until the end. Yet I already gotten into the habit of writing long chapters which makes slow updates. But I'll keep it in mind for later chapters, shortening them a bit more :)**

 **I've decided to do one-shot for each of my fics and the one related to this fic should be uploaded around the same as this chap. I'll have more information explaining the connections or resolving any questions about the placements within the main fics if needed.**

 **-And yeah, I don't usually reply to many reviews, yet I thought I should respond back once and awhile especially since this story has reached it's 6th Chap. So I took some of my time to reply to a handful of you guys that take time out of your day to read and review my fics ^_^ Thank you all!**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **3rd Pov**

Returning back to base after meeting with Commander Pixes before he went off to the inner most wall to meet with the King about nothing important aside from the King calling for the Garrison. Tsuki met with Captain Hannes afterwards to discuss a few things, but in the end he asked if it was possible of her to keep an eye out on three current trainees. The rogue didn't make any promises, but she'll do her best to keep them out of the trouble if they choose to join the Survey Corps.

At the moment, Tsuki planned to meet up with Shadis and see what she can do to help since the 104th Training Squad official disband is coming up quite soon when they sign up for their preferred branch that they wish to work within. During her walk through the grounds, Tsuki spoke among other commanding officers and nodding once given some clear indication in where to locate Instructor Shadis, "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

Freezing in her tracks, something shot through her as if something wasn't right, but her attention snapped over to the sudden disturbance and she felt it again, the same sensation like before- just like five years ago. Looking around her seeing how everyone was shaken by what was happening and everyone looked alarmed- on their toes as they began to panic.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on-!?"

Running, she needed answers or a clear explanation in what is happening, but she has a bet that the wall was breached yet again by none other than the Colossal Titan. But it didn't stop her from hoping it wouldn't come to that. The scout rushed up the steps, Tsuki saw how the wall was still standing but there's a gaping hole in it, large enough to allow Titans a pathway to enter the wall. Darting her eyes over to see some of Garrisons rushing over the place along with trainees not knowing what's going on, but Tsuki's attention fell onto someone who called out to her.

"Lieutenant!"

The rogue couldn't focus with everyone running around, she never seen the Survey Corps act like that except a few times a handful of scouts did, but it was never in a disarray matter like this. Shaking her head, she turned back to face the wall and she knew the longer they wait the more trouble will come out of it as the Titans enter the area when they take notice of the enterance.

"Oh god!"

"What do we do?!"

Rushing through the mess, she needed to think of something and all she could hear where orders being handed out among the Garrison present. Feeling the tension building at the sheer panic everyone was going through, Tsuki managed to keep a level head since she's been used to the pressure weighing down and that's thanks to the Scout Regiment.

Appearing onto the scene, Kitz made sure his voice was clear enough that everyone won't miss his booming voice as it drew everyone's attention. Despite the pure fear that spilled through his words as he shouted at everyone present, "Prepare the cadets! We are to follow the Special Colossal Titan strategy!" Frowning, the man needed to prepare the trainees into heading onto the field especially when the Survey Corps weren't available. So it left them with no other choice, but to use the trainees despite them still not graduating yet, but surely they were prepared, "Now!"

"Lieutenant!"

Ignoring the call, Tsuki secured her gear before deciding to head to the source, but she stopped in her tracks once someone shouted at her, questioning her. The young Garrison looked up to see the scout prepared to leave, but he managed to stop her, "Lieutenant, where are you going?!"

"I'm heading to the scene," Narrowing her eyes, she needed to act and Tsuki singled out a handful of Garrisons to join her in surveying the area and providing support, "You three are coming with me!"

Some were hesitate to follow suit once the scout took off and it took one of their superiors to confront them, sternly giving them the order to accompanied the scout and follow instructions. Jumping at the sound of their commanding officer's voice boomed, "Go!"

"Yes Sir!" Saluting sharply, shouting back in unison before running off to catch up with the scout.

* * *

 **Tsuki's Pov**

I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, nothing could have gotten me to run any faster when I saw the aftermath of the Colossal's assault on the wall. How all the cannons were all destroyed leaving no means to hold the Titans back from entering the wall. To see how the wall was torn as Titans began to invade while many Garrisons desperately held them back, but I couldn't look away when some where ripped apart knowing that there wasn't any chance of survival for them. Narrowing my eyes, running along side some of the Garrisons that joined me to handle the front lines, providing enough time for them to build some defense until I know my limits are against me.

However, my eyes widen to see how people have panicked, how they all fled in such a disarray underneath my line of vision that I could easily mistake them as instects scattering out of line view in hopes to escape without being killed off by the giants. Clenching my hands, I know this isn't the time to think about everyone around me, my focus is to delay the Titan's advances and lower casualties. But guilt will haunt me because I can't save everyone. Surely their pleads, screams will hang over me, but I need to protect the freedom that was left for them before allowing the Titans or anyone to rip that from us.

 _I bear the Wings of Freedom_

"Our goal is to get as many people into the next wall," Leaping off the roof, yet my eyes might shield away what I feel but my voice made it clear that our objective is to clear the area of any civilians meanwhile cutting the flow of Titans which I'll be accountable for. Shouting over my shoulder, I locked onto a Titan that was near, "I'll handle any Titan!"

"Yes Lieutenant!"

I'm just glad there isn't any Abnormal so there hasn't been any major issue, there's always at least one mixed in among the handful of Titans, but it eases my nerves to know that there isn't one so far that has struck my attention. But surely I'll cross paths with a few them if they managed to slip through the breach and I won't like the idea of handling them, so if it comes to it I'll just cut them down quickly without tangling myself with their psyche.

Everything is easy, I won't deny that it saddens me to an extent when I see a Titan fall over before it begins to degenerate until they disappear. Yet I knew there isn't a place for me to sympathize for them. People have suffered, people have died by their hands, yet through the years I've noticed something every time I tapped into their mentality which brings up so many questions. So many questions that leaves beyond many more questions that will leave anyone in an ever so spiral of uncertainty. That even I don't know how to handle them despite having this power to connect to them.

"Help!"

Landing onto the roof, I looked down once I heard someone shouting in pure desperation, but I didn't see anyone in the open to know where the source was coming from. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw there was some rumble that blocked out accuse to a home, but I finally saw a small glimpse of a woman trapped as she attempted to wave for help yet she couldn't do much.

"Please save us!"

Glancing around the area before stepping in to help the woman, I needed to make sure no Titan was in sight, but I also need assistance once freeing her so someone can safely escort her towards the gates. The second she saw someone come to her rescue, I could hear the hope in her voice as if she was holding back the tears while she continued to call for me, "We're trapped!"

I saw how she retracted her arm inside, she exhaled in relieve as if her prayers were answers once recognizing the crest that was on my jacket, "Dear lord, you're here to save us!"

Rushing over to them, I saw the despair was sinking into their eyes as hope was fading. Pleading that they'll be given the chance to continue to live, but that hope was soon crumbling into utter despair by the passing second. Looking through the crack, I kept my voice soft in attempt to ease their nerves, reassuring them I'll get them out, "Remain calm. I'll get you out, so please bear with me." I caught sight that she wasn't alone, a child was with her and I knew that I had to get them out no matter what, but I paused once feeling that I had company.

"Oh god! A Titan!" The woman kept her boy close, she stared at me, but her eyes darted back to the Titan before tucking herself in further back in hopes that the Titan won't reach them through the mess, yet she still pleaded, "P-Please! It's getting closer!"

"Dammit," Muttering under my breath, I kept trying to push the rumble off, but even with my own strength it wasn't moving in a efficient rate nor do I believe I could possibly remove such weight on my own. Glancing over my shoulder, seeing how the Titan was nearing, but it only sparked an idea and all I needed was to secure any probability of my identity being exposed.

"Close your eyes! Now!" Shouting through the cracks, peering through to see that the woman indeed shielded her child while following my orders, their eyes were covered so it left me with the chance to control the Titan. Turning, my eyes locked onto the giant as I glanced over to the massive rumble that was the outcome of the breach.

 _Okay, lets use some more muscle to lift this,_ Stepping aside, motioning the Titan to carefully remove the rumble aside and I placed my full focus on the task while ensuring the Titan won't fall out of my control. I made sure enough space was create for the two civilians could escape through, but before I could allow them to leave I need to get the Titan away from the scene.

Commanding the giant to move further down the path, enough space that I could safely get the people out _, Now for you to head a bit down so I can deal with you later_ , Exhaling, blinking as I stepped into the hole that the two were in before offering my hand, "You're safe, come on, lets get you two out."

The woman's eyes widen, tears building up once seeing that they were freed and she held her young boy close as she accepted my help. She smiled, tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, giving me a nod, "Thank you miss!"

Placing a hand onto her shoulder, I kept an eye out for any more Titans as I guided her through the streets until finding a Garrison. It wasn't long to cross paths with another solider, I saw that the Garrison had a few trainees with him, but my only consider was to make sure that the civilians were out of the area, "You are to escort them to the gates."

"Yes ma'am!"

Leaving the two with the Garrison, I began to head out to see if there's more people in danger or any Titan in range so I can eliminate the threat before any issues could arise. I didn't move far when something tugged at my arm that drew my attention away from my next course of actions. Glancing over, I saw the young boy stare at me with a light in his eyes that I didn't see before when he was trapped alongside his mother, but he wiped his eyes from the tears he once had and he gave me a smile, "Thank you."

My expression soften hearing his words, nodding back to him I gave a salute to the two before parting ways and I went to active my maneuver gear, but my thoughts didn't linger long enough in what I did for the two. Flying through the sky, taking in my surroundings while putting down any Titan that crossed my path, yet something within me- a gut feeling was telling me that something isn't right. I saw a few soldiers and I decided to drop in, see if there's any news or updates on the situation that could help us in any possible way or simply provide hope for those who are losing it by the second.

But before I reached them, it slowly began to be clear when I finally took into consideration of the layout as I compared it to what the Survey Corps does during their expeditions. A faint detail that could ruin everything which left me wondering if I was the only one to notice such a massive flaw.

Despite how chaotic every thing is, I knew something wasn't right with how everything is running in a similar foundation regardless if I'm not among other scouts. One thing is for sure and certainly no one has noticed until it's obvious or far too late. Glancing down at my gear, narrowing my eyes as I took account of my supplies, especially my gas supply then I glanced over to one of the nearby Garrison's to check their equipment which is also close to my current status.

 _But no supply team in sight..._

Shouting over to one of the Garrison's, I saw how the young brown haired man snapped his attention over to me as I gave out an order, "You! Head towards headquarters!"

They didn't know what to think about the sudden order that was thrown onto him, not sure what importance it held or the meaning behind it. But in the end, he didn't say anything aside from giving a small nod before activating his maneuver gear and heading off to the base. Maybe he could see what's wrong and probably fix it before everyone out here suffers the consequences.

Standing here alone, I watched as smoke ascended into the air giving off an unsettling mood and it's tragically beautiful to watch. I could feel the despair in the air and once I looked at the sky, everything was fading into a gray haze as if the world could feel humanity's fear. A fear that has also effected nature and suddenly it hit me. My eyes widen, placing a hand over my heart as I felt something that brought me back to what happened five years ago and now history was repeating itself. Something within me has twisted, telling me something like a faint whisper within my head and the closest thing I could explain it is _**instincts**_ _._

"This... This was a set up..." Not even registering the words that left my mouth, my eyes darted around me as I took in my surroundings and seeing how much destruction that was caused around in such a short time frame.

It was all too planned, a five year gap with the exact same situation with the Survey Corps not present to fight back the attack. Frowning, I knew one thing and it's the fact no Titan is smart enough to create a well executed plan like this and succeed twice in doing so. "It has to be."

 _It's the only way to explain all this_ Clenching my hands, I can sense that there's a clear explanation behind it all, but I can't put my finger on it, yet it's clawing at the back of my mind- telling me the truth. However, if everything is according to the same layout of five years ago then there might be a second attack from the Armor Titan that should breach the next wall, but I have a feeling it won't happen.

 _What are their plan...?_

"Lieutenant!"

Snapping me out of my train of thought, I looked over to see a trainee pass me but they lingered in the area as they shouted over to me again, "We're being out numbered!"

"I'll take over!" Nodding, walking over the edge of the roof but something caught my focus as I saw a few Titans moving towards the base and I made my decision, "You are to assist in clearing the area and making sure everyone is safely through the gates!"

Just like that we scattered again, I needed to think and act on my own without surrounding myself with others who can't keep a level head. I can't blame them, but I've grown used to working silently among others, moving simultaneously without needing to spare but a single word to one another as we moved as one whole unit. Which is why I know that my friends are doing fine on their own but at the same time I'm stuck in a _unexpected_ clash that caught everyone in the walls in a dangerous storm.

Glaring at nothing in particular, swinging underneath the arch before launching myself into the air again to only see that there's no support team, "Where the hell are the supply group?" Muttering to myself, I need to be a bit more self conscious about my supply before it becomes problematic for me once I run out. Narrowing my eyes, moving through the air while thinking to myself for the only possible answer _, So if my hunch is right then something is wrong at headquarters..._

Cutting the Titan down, my expression didn't change as my eyes remain on the Titan watching how it fell over while my feet landed back onto a nearby roof. Blinking, I began to wonder how my comrades were doing out on their expedition, but certainly Erwin took my advise then by now he should've noticed the Titan's behavior. With this many Titans within Trost then there shouldn't be much for them to fight off during their expedition, so it's only a matter of time until they return.

Yet it didn't ease my mind that we're stuck in dangerous situation, I know what my fellow friends and colleagues what are capable of, but it doesn't alleviate any of my worries. Especially knowing that there's a far bigger picture we haven't been able to foresee.

 _I hope you have better luck than I do,_ Staring over to the breach, all I could do was wonder what lays beyond the wall, but it can't be as messed up like the current situation within the walls. Closing my eyes, carrying out a long heavy sigh while thinking, _...You have an advantage... if you'll call it that..._

Opening my eyes, taking off again as I put my faith that reinforcement will arrive, that we're capable of sealing the hole, and rebuild ourselves after another tragic point in recent history. Still, we're against all odds and certainly in desperate need for a miracle before all faith disappears because once there's no hope then humanity is doom to disappear.

 _But I do hope you'll return sooner rather than later_

Swirling around the building structure, cutting a Titan off before it had the chance to realize my presences and I knew that if things don't lighten up then I'll be left with one option. No matter how much I **hate** it, I'll be forced into submitting into a position that will cause issues later on for me, but at that cost then I should be ready to give it all up in order for humanity to succeed.

 _...Right...?_

"I guess... I have no other choice, do I..?" Shutting my eyes as I hurled myself through the window of one of the tall buildings where I plan to take action for a bit. Quickly brushing aside the broken glass before making my way further into the small empty room. Looking out of the window, seeing how that the location provided me with perfect access in surveying the area. Closing my eyes, tilting my head up slightly while dragging out a deep breath before revealing my yellow eyes as I lowered my head again.

If I focus enough then maybe I can control all the Titans within my range or at least stop their movements, giving anyone a clear advantage into putting them down. But there's certainly a risk for me do such a thing, something that requires me to put more pressure onto myself that could possibly lead to serious consequences.

And it's a risk I'm willing to take, "Lets test out my limits then..."

* * *

 **Hanji's Pov**

I was in my elements, holding my arms wide open as I welcomed whatever came my way as I flew across the abandoned pathway before going underneath an arch. My eyes widen in excitement the second I saw one Titan roaming the empty street, but it didn't seem to notice my presence. Smiling, I knew it won't take long until I grab their full attention, but I couldn't help myself from having a short lived conservation with it, "Hey big guy!"

Landing across from the Titan, my arms wide open as I welcomed its presences and I couldn't resist myself from being swayed by the strange expression it made. Always unique and different, but from what I can base my observation the Titan held a look as if it was worried. My smile widen, speaking to the Titan while my comrades stood back in utter shock as usual due to the fact that I'm allowing myself to get too close for comfort with the giants.

Luring it closer as I chimed, "Don't worry~!" My eyes quickly examined each movement it made as it began to move towards me, but I could feel the adrenaline rushing from the pure excitement instead of fear that would normally hit the other scouts. "I'm not gonna hurt you, big guy~!"

Curling my fingers against the triggers, preparing myself to move any second once I get the Titan in the prefect position. It's exhilarating sometimes, to interact with them and mess around in hopes to get a different reaction that I could note down, but certainly it never gets old. Especially knowing how the normal Titans act, they tend to be a bit predictable at times, but I won't ever underestimate them not one bit.

Leaping back as I triggered my gear the very second I saw how the Titan brought its arm back before attempting to grab me, but oh boy they don't know what is coming to them. Mercifully, I laughed loudly as I moved away from my previous spot, "Whoa!" Chuckling, I continued our little conservation, "You almost got me there, did ya~!"

"But not quite!" Grinning, latching my hooks into a different surface as I finally made my move while the Titan tried to keep up with my movements, "Now it's my turn, fella~!"

It wasn't difficult- pretty easy to cut into the nape without much hassle as if the Titan didn't see it coming. Kinda disappointed tho since I want another Titan to experiment and probably Bean and Sonny will have another roommate with them. But I can't do that without the proper equipment, so I'll probably ask Tsuki to help and even see if Erwin will let me next time.

Landing onto the ground where some of the other scouts were as they watched me handle the Titan without any issues. Not minding the looks I recieved, smirking to myself as I shrugged my shoulders while watching the Titan begin to deteriorate, "See? It didn't hurt, did it?" Glancing over to my shoulder, seeing that I managed to get some blood on me but it wouldn't matter since it'll also evaporite into thin air. Whispering to myself as I stared at the Titan one more time before heading off to find another, "Just as promised."

Blinking, I spared a glance over my shoulder to see that the scouts quickly disbanded as they went to handle other Titans. However, my attention locked onto some other Titans nearby and just found myself moving without even thinking as I went to their direction. It's always so incredible to feel my blood rushing through me and nonetheless interact with the Titans. Always astounding to discover any sort of new information of faint details about them whenever I get the chance of being around them. Observing them a bit, testing their responses before I could do my job and take them down.

Swinging around, one of my favorite things to do is just fly through the air while observing the Titans from afar. But I got a job to do and it's not going to get done on its own, so I can't get too attached to none the Titans especially since I have two waiting for me back home.

"Down ya go boy~!" Landing onto the roof for a brief moment, placing a hand on my hip as I stared at the Titan, but I looked behind me too see that there's another close by. Raising a brow, glancing back to the currently disintegrating Titan as I commented, "Huh? Looks like your friend wants to join you too."

Stepping away from the edge, latching my hooks into the Titan's arm before throwing myself around him and I laughed in how it held a confused expression as it attempted to catch me, but oh boy I was much quicker than they expect me to be. However, I didn't finish them off right away instead I decided to check them out a bit before taking care of them.

"Let me get a closer look at ya first," Landing onto it's head I knelt down as I peered down at the Titan, seeing it's large eyes search for me, but I knew it won't take long until it realizes where I've gone. But before I had the chance to make any sort of move, I snapped over towards the direction where I heard someone calling out to me which I wasn't surprised to see that it was my assistant as usual. Never far away from me.

"Squad Leader!"

"Come on Moblit!" Waving over to him, seeing how worried he was at how close I am with the Titan, but I assured him there wasn't anything to worry about. Motioning him to follow suit once I made sure to put the giant down before heading over to a different area or probably regroup with the others.

Moving away from the scene as I joined up with Moblit towards a nearby roof top and regroup for a bit before returning back to clearing the area. However, I noticed something was a bit odd when I actually took in the environment and usually I would say it's a positive note if there aren't many Titans in the area. But this doesn't feel natural, not seeing as many Titans in the abandon town like earlier when we arrived and I could assume it was our doing that must've put their all into clearing the place. Yet I know by a fact it can't be that easy and I haven't seen many signs of Titans evaporation that escapes when they degenerate or anything that could support that possibility.

Setting my feet onto the rooftop, adjusting my gear and checking if things are all working steadily before I decide to jump into another confrontation with the Titans. Popping my head up once I saw a few flares far in the distance and I could assume the groups responsible for that sector must be in trouble, but it'll leave the ones nearby to assist. Then something caught my attention, furrowing my brows the second I got a strange gut feeling that something was about to happen. However, I don't know what to think of the unpleasant sensation that I can't put into words.

I don't know if I'm just imagining things, but I feel like something isn't right and I can't put my finger on it to be definite on the matter. Looking around seeing if there's something visible that could explain what I'm feeling, but there's nothing out of the ordinary to me. So I don't know what could be the issue, but it certainly had my full attention since I didn't even bother acknowledging Moblit once he landed not so far from me.

"Squad Leader!" I frowned to myself, pondering about a few things, but my train of thought was interrupted when I caught onto his sudden shift in tone. Certainly Moblit must have noticed my seriousness and I knew he'll ask, "Something wrong?"

Narrowing my eyes, staring off to the distance as I tried to make sense of what I'm feeling. "Tell me, Moblit, does something feel off to you?"

"Uhh... Nothing in particular," He took awhile to progress my random question that came up without any build up for it or anything. Glancing over, I saw that even Moblit knew that I don't ask anything without reason and he spoke up about it, "Why do you ask?"

"I see..." Muttering to myself, tapping my fingers against my mouth as I continued to observe my surroundings. But I won't deny I'm disappointed not to get anything out of him regardless if it was a mere comment on anything.

Without moving from my spot as my eyes fell towards the distance where I spotted a Titan, but I don't intend to go after it. Folding my arms as I called over to Moblit, "Where's the location of Erwin and Levi?"

"If they followed the format then they should be up south ahead of us." Responding back to me, reminding me of our strategic layout before following up with a question of his own, "Do you believe there's something in the mist?"

"I have this feeling that something isn't what it seems, like a gut instinct or whatever you'll call it," Trying to make sense of it so I could include Moblit and maybe the two of us could come to a conclusion, but I didn't know how to put any of it into words.

Furrowing my brows, I wondered about a few things and I couldn't help myself from thinking about Tsuki. She hardly could put anything into words that would make sense to us when it came to Titans or anything through her experience of controlling them.

 _Looks like I understand how annoying it must be not knowing how to explain yourself with something like this..._

"Hanji!"

Snapping out of my train of thought, sharply turning on my heels I saw Mike across from me on the roof beside the one I'm standing. If one person could give me some insight then surely Mike could provide something especially with his keen senses that are capable of tracking the Titans.

Waving over to him before shooting out the question, "Hey, don't you feel-"

"That something is happening underneath our noses?" Already cutting straight to the point, Mike must've caught onto the same uneasy feeling which means I'm not hallucinating or anything.

"Yes!" Clasping my hands together, wanting to know more from him if he had any possible answers, but I also wondered how he felt it. "Did you smell it!?"

His expression remain serious and definitely not amused by my sense of humor. He turned away as his eyes skimmed the area intensely while informing me, "I felt this sudden uneasiness as if we're being played as a fool and from what I can sense." Mike frowned as he stated a fact that I've also came to realize, "The Titans are not as force on use like usual."

Blinking, stepping back as I allowed it to sink in a bit and I caught myself studying the same Titan that I saw earlier. Carefully watching its movements before my gaze returned back to Mike and gave my own input, "Yeah, I noticed a steady decease of them in area, but I thought it was because we're cutting their numbers in a expeditious rate."

Narrowing eyes, calling over to him as I stated my own assumption on the matter and opening a conservation for either Mike or Moblit to enter their own comments, "Certainly, it's not that simple as usual but I don't have any other explantation for it at the moment."

Silence settled in between the space around us as I waited for something from him because I know Mike is sharp. Raising a brow once he finally responded back as he calmly stated, "Keep an eye out for anything unusual that might provide a hint to what is going on." But before he returned back onto the field, sparing one look back to me, "But it's best to report to Erwin and see his input on the scenario, maybe he already figured out what's going on."

Walking across the roof top, giving some thought to the whole situation and I believe the best case will be to get Erwin involved, so I'll have to send someone to him. Turning around to face my partner, I was about to ask him to send someone, but I was a bit caught off guard when he cut me off, "Moblit-"

"If you and Squad Leader Mike believe there to be probability of another form of advance that the Titans might be taking then I have faith that you two aren't wrong," Certainly he listened carefully to my conservation with Mike, also taking the time to look into the whole situation. Then the two of looked around before he spoke up again, "There has been a strange absents of Titans since earlier of our expedition and it may not be because of us, so maybe something has drawn their attention else away from us. It's only a possibility towards your intuition."

"It's merely a hunch, Moblit, but even..." Shifting my attention away, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth as I whispered under my breath while taking his words into consideration, "If what is said is true then where else could they possibly go to...?" Narrowing my eyes, I needed to make a mental note to speak with Tsuki when I get back because certainly she could analyze and even dissect Titans more efficiently. Maybe a more in depth conservation on Titan behavior and other areas to get a more clear understanding.

"Moblit recruit someone and send them to Commander Erwin and tell him that we should-" My train of thought soon drifted, thinking way too much into something that could possibly be nothing major, but one thing I learned. There will be unexpected things and we can't leave it up to chance, ... _The Titans are withdrawing from the area... But why-_

"Squad Leader! Look!"

Breaking my thought progress, snapping my eyes over towards Moblit at the sound of his voice that expressed some form of distraught. Instead of seeing anything like a Titan coming in for a surprise attack and take advantage of the moment, but instead I saw something else. Walking up beside him, not sure how to react once realizing where Moblit was pointing. It made everything crystal clear, watching how some of the Titans where leaving the area. Losing focus on us as they began to make their way towards a whole different agenda.

"They're heading towards-"

My mind began to work, not listening to the rest of his sentence because we both know the answer to where the Titans are heading towards which only meant one thing. Something happened when we were gone and just like what Mike said, we've been played as fools once again.

 _-It can't be_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The skies have all turned gray as if the world knew about the dire situation that everyone is in, knowing the sorrow that has invaded the walls once more after the tragedy that fell on them five years ago. Like history was repeating itself and many are barely holding onto a thin thread of hope, losing themselves in fear that each wall will fall one by one until there's nothing left. But those working on the front lines, the people who dared wear any badge symbolizing the courage they wore across their backs. Relating to their chosen branch dedicating and giving their all to protect humanity from the Titans who have torment over their way of living for far too long.

Quickly moving through the air, Tsuki glanced around to see how it all looked so gloomy, so hopeless, but she knew they still needed to pull forward despite the fact she grown tired already. Shouting over her shoulder despite the fact she feared she'll lose her breath in progress before anyone could hear her words. But it didn't stop the rogue from giving instructions to the group of Garrison that joined her, ordering them to retreat into the next wall and help any other soldiers along the way that remain within the field.

Landing onto the roof top, the rogue looked around to see a few Titans roaming the area, taking in a deep breath before parting ways from the group, "I'll clear the remaining area," Turning towards the direction of where the gate should be, Tsuki nodded before dismissing the Garrison, "The people should be already escorted safely through the next wall by now, so your job is to make it there and assist anyone in need of help along the way."

Saluting to the scout, the group of four nodded as they hurried off while keeping an eye out for Titans or anyone who were in trouble, but a few of them turned to see the scout leave. Tsuki glanced over her shoulder, seeing the red roses fade out of sight as they did was she instructed, but her attention soon returned to the Titans that came to view.

Not using her ability, she skillful slit the nape of the Titan, but her expression soon sadden as usual like her actions were wrong, yet Tsuki brushed the sensation away as always. Silence filled the atmosphere, a tension that hanged over them, but her eyes were glued at the giant hole that marked the wall, seeing how more Titans continued to enter. Unfortunately whatever work they did in eliminating any Titan went to waste since it'll be replaced by another one while soldiers died with no respawn or replacement.

Lowering her sword, she took a moment to think of her next course of action, but her ears perked once hearing someone shouting at to her. Tsuki looked up to see a few different Garrisons fly over her before landing onto the same platform as her, each appeared to be desperate and some attempted to remain calm under the intense pressure that they were placed under.

A young red head stepped forward, quickly saluting to the scout, "Lieutenant!" The gentleman pointed over to the base which her eyes followed and what caught her full attention was the number of Titans surrounding the building, "There's trouble coming from the base."

Tsuki looked back at the group, motioning them to hurry to the scene, "We'll do our best to reclaim the base, but with our current conditions-"

"We can't do anything against that many Titans!" A blonde woman stepped forward, seeing that there wasn't much that they alone can do to take back to the base without a large death count and the rogue was aware of it.

Frowning, thinking as she looked over to see more Titans enter the scene and all she could think of was give them the order to retreat before thinking of a plan, "Then we'll think of a strategy, however it's best to follow the call and retreat, so regroup into the next wall."

"Yes Lieutenant!"

Watching them leave, Tsuki was full aware that everyone is desperate in getting out of this alive and are willing to do anything to see the next day. Yet she wasn't part of that group, moving on her own as she handled whatever Titans came her way while forming a possible plan in assisting those trapped within the base. If they lose the building then everyone will be left without any supplies, leaving everyone to their deaths in this chaos. Keeping in mind of her own supplies, Tsuki carefully proceeded onward without wasting whatever she had left but her eyes widen once recognizing the crest that only represent that trainees were still out on the field.

She couldn't describe the way some of the cadets eyes widen once seeing that someone arrived to assist them, Tsuki saw how some were in tears to see that helped arrived and it only left her with one question, "Why haven't you retreated into the next wall? They called us in not so long ago."

"We're running out of gas and the supply team hasn't came!" One of the trainees snapped, in utter disarray as he panic revealing how he lost all hope in humanity as tears build in his eyes when he shouted out, "They forgotten about us! We're good as dead!"

Tsuki was taken back seeing how the trainee cracked under pressure, she didn't know how to respond by his sudden outburst that left her stun for a moment not fully aware what she should do. But her attention turned over to another trainee that scolded their colleague as the young woman shouted, "Daz, don't say such things!"

It gave enough time for the scout to finally step in, "Remain calm, preserve as much of your supply," Tsuki have seen her fair share of soldiers reacting in such ways before, panicking as they see their life closing in around them, but the rogue knew that they can't shudder in fear. Not in a situation like this, so she took decision to call them back, "Retreat for now into the next wall and I'll take a look at the headquarters and see what I can do to help, but it appears it's over run by Titans from my perspective. Relay on one another, assist those with no fuel because your only goal now is to get over that wall. Your mission isn't to die here, understood!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'll handle any Titan within the area," Stepping away, taking a look around the place as the sun finally began to break through the clouds and Tsuki nodded back to the group, "If I find any trainees still out here, I'll get them to the next wall."

The rogue became stern, giving out the order as the trainees prepared themselves to leave once she given the signal, "You're job is now to make it over that wall!" Pointing over to Wall Rose, Tsuki released a deep breath as she felt the pressure riding on her shoulders while she felt the lack of oxygen getting to her as she attempted to recollect herself.

She broke away from the group, "Assist anyone in need of help but if you lose control of your senses then you'll only be a liability to the rest of your fellow comrades, so clean up your act long enough that you're not a danger to yourself or others!"

Without sparing another glance or word to the trainees, she had her faith that they'll make it and all she needs to worry about for now was to check the area once more for anymore trainees before assisting the others in another issue. After traveling through the district for some time, eliminating any Titan she encountered, Tsuki began to take notice of her gear slowly giving out and it's only in a matter of time until she'll be left with nothing. But for the time being, she'll worry about the issue when it comes to it and the rogue was worn out despite how her physical appears that hides it perfectly from the others around her. It's been too much on her psyche, growing mentally exhausted by the second regardless if she decides to tap into the Titan's mind because everything is just weighing her down since the moment she sensed the downfall of Wall of Trost.

 _ **Kill... Kill Them...**_

 _ **Kill Them All!**_

Suddenly something caught the rogue's full attention, freezing in mid air as her thoughts were disturbed by something that appears to be as if someone's thoughts were projecting loud enough for her to hear. Yet there wasn't anyone around her, all she could see were Titans and it clearly shook the scout enough because it drew so many questions that the answers were attempting to crawl towards the surface. Tsuki shook her head, moving while her eyes darted between each Titan that crossed her path until discovering the source of who was speaking out. Then it happened, something sparked within her as if something was shattering, feeling something that was locked away trying to resurface again.

Her eyes widen, not being able to take her eyes away from the strange Titan that was attacking its own kind and by the force it was using, it held a burning fire within as it roared. Ripping through the air as if it was thunder itself breaking the skies above them, but the rogue was taken back as she stopped moving.

 _A Titan...?_ Furrowing her brows, Tsuki held her head slightly as she began to feel some pain course through her, but the scout shook it off before following the Titan at a safe distance and she came to a conclusion when examining it _, No- Not just any Titan-_

Putting in her all, flying around it while keeping her guard up from the _abnormal_ as she attempted to control it, but instead Tsuki felt herself being forced out of it's psyche as it continued to ignore her and block her out. Tensing up, trying one more time but only to end with the same results like before and the Titan wasn't easing up enough to allow her to control it. Tsuki clenched her hands, not understanding what was so different, but she stumbled onto the roof once getting caught in some powerful wave energy that emitted from the Titan.

Slamming her fist onto the roof, Tsuki breathed out in order to release some frustration that was building up within her, not understanding why she was suddenly angry, "Dammit! Why won't you listen?!"

Standing back to her feet, pulling the hood over her head again while narrowing her eyes at the Titan while she began to calm down once it gained some distance from her. Sighing to herself, placing a hand against her forehead as her eyes remained glued on the black haired Titan that continued to fight, _You're not any normal Abnormal either..._

Going after it once more, she watched carefully in how it handled the Titans that dared crossed its path and Tsuki picked up on something that revealed something quite intriguing. The Titan was using some form of combat like techniques, it acted in a more humanly way instead of any other Titan that moved more mindless without any true purpose except this one held a rage that enclosed its complete mindset on its goal.

 _So what are you...?_ Tsuki was too absorbed with the Titan, not sure what to think, but the rogue decided to try one more time in controlling it. Digging her hooks into a near by building, leaning against it as she held a hand out while her yellow eyes locked with the Titan, she couldn't pass through the intense energy that surrounded the Titan.

But she kept pressing forward, moving further into the psyche and what Tsuki discovered shook her back into reality as she gasped out for air as if she couldn't breath. An overwhelming sensation covered her, not knowing how to react, but the rogue was positive that she saw something, _I... I saw someone..._

"Lieutenant Church!"

Turning towards whoever called her, she saw three trainees on top of a nearby roof and they were calling for her. Tsuki breathed out, relaxing before sparing a final glance at the Titan who continued on its rampage while she went over towards the trainees. Once landing on the same roof as them, Tsuki began to press questions in regards to why they were still out on the field especially after everyone was signaled to retreat into the next wall.

"What are you three doing out here?" Catching her breath, glancing between the three trainees before her eyes landed on the blonde teen who didn't have anything remaining in his fuel departments, "It appears one of you don't have any gas supply to move."

Shifting her stoic gray eyes, the young teen didn't change her expression when she bluntly stated, "Supply team hasn't been out."

Tsuki stared at the girl, recognizing her as Mikasa who was originally assigned to support the rear guard yet she was out further in the field and the scout glanced back at the blonde who also looked familiar as well. Yet her mind was still in a daze, not having time to recall names or anything at the moment, but she did confirm a fact, "I've presumed it to be the case, mainly due to the Titans over running the place, so we're on our own until we reclaim headquarters."

"Lieutenant, do you have a plan?" The shaved headed trainee stepped in, he wasn't fully convinced but he was hoping that the scout could easily take care of it, "You can handle it, right?"

"Not with my current supply count," Tsuki was frank with them, giving her honest thoughts while remaining calm, but her eyes fell onto her gear, "I won't be much use once I'm completely empty on fuel."

The blonde moved closer, speaking up but he was hesitate yet he still had the courage to share his own ideas despite the fact that they're in a dire situation, "Lieutenant, I have an idea, but it might... I just need you guys to listen to me," Trying to get his comrades and friends to listen to him without interfering, "Hear me out, okay."

"I'm all ears, I've done crazy before so whatever you're idea is I'll consider it," Folding her arms, Tsuki heard much about the boy through Hannes during her short stay among the Garrisons and if the man was correct then she could hear the boy out, "We'll try it or think into it."

"Okay," Nodding, he took a second to prepare his thoughts and then he darted his eyes between them and the Titan as he hinted where his plan was going, "It only needs a couple of people to pull it off..."

"So the three of you must make that decision..." Glancing between the three of them, the blonde released a shaky breath before glancing over to the abnormal Titan for a moment, "As crazy as it sounds..."

"You what-!?" The other trainee didn't take too kindly to the suggestion, reacting as any sane person would as he pointed over to the Titan that acted out in unusual behavior expected from a Titan, "How do you expect us to trust that Titan!?"

Tugging her scarf over her mouth, her expression quickly returned to its neutral state once she gave it more thought, "..No... He has a point," Recalling her recent encounter with the Titan, she was willing to follow through her friend's plan especially knowing that the blonde hasn't let her down yet.

"You can't be serious?!"

"You're friend has a plan which is our only shot in fighting off the other Titans attacking the base," Agreeing, defending the trainee's plan and Tsuki was willing to follow it because it's the only thing they have, "It's the only reason why the supply team hasn't came, so if we do bring the Titan then surely it will help."

In disbelief, the other teen ran his hands across his face while he breathed out, not sure what to do, but he too knew they had no other option, "...This is crazy..."

Tsuki looked over to the blonde, speaking his name and seeing if she was correct before continuing with what she wanted to say, "...Armin, correct?"

Straightening himself, Armin nodded his head as he became uneasy in what the scout will say, "Uh, yes, Lieutenant," Then he was bit surprised to hear that the woman was giving him a chance, listening to his absurd plan and certainly they'll be acting on it within minutes.

"You have the right idea," Tsuki stared at the strange Titan, watching how it released its argue onto other Titans and the scout found herself seeing a clear potential. Nodding, looking at the blonde as she glanced between the other two trainees that were with him, "If you're willing to fight back then listen carefully, we'll reach headquarters no matter what, so give it your all until we get there. I'll maintain the Titan on route while we all guide it to the base and allow it to fight off whatever Titans are in the area."

"But you all are to fix the damn problem with the supply group and handle reclaiming the base," Staring off to the Titan's direction, Tsuki glanced over her shoulder towards the group as they prepared themselves for a crazy trip of their life times with everything on the line.

Narrowing her eyes, taking a deep breath and taking the time to adjust her hood before stepping off the roof top while the two trainees followed and she saw that one of them was carrying Armin with them since he didn't have any more gas to run on. Breaking off from them, trusting they'll do fine, "I'll make sure this Titan gets to the base in one piece so we can have a chance in fighting."

"Keep a safe distance!"

Losing steady of her gear, Tsuki quickly gain control again, but she knew she'll be left with nothing quite soon and all she's hoping for was reaching headquarters before running out of fuel. Pulling back, Tsuki avoided making eye contact with the trainees so no one could raise questions surrounding her change of eye color, but the rogue was torn as she glanced towards the black haired Titan who was moving faster than expected. But the scout managed to get the other Titan that was under her control to increase their speed as it continued to draw the abnormal towards their destination, yet Tsuki could feel her grip weakening.

Exhaling, collecting whatever strength remained, the scout was determined no matter what they need to secure the strange Titan in hopes to justify those who died. Narrowing her eyes, glancing over to the trainees that were at a safe distance who were further ahead of her and all Tsuki could think to herself, _If we lose the Trost District we'll lose more ground and soon we might be left with nothing since Wall Maria has been abandoned..._

Glancing over her shoulder, she held high hopes that her friends were doing fine especially having most of the Titans now within Trost, so there shouldn't be too much of a hassle on their part aside from retreating. Yet it didn't mean she couldn't worry over them, _I hope the others are doing fine_

Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath in before picking up the speed as she attempted to latch onto the _Rogue_ Titan instead of wasting what little fuel she had left. Tsuki recalled her many conversations with Levi throughout the years, but certainly she needed to keep her word no matter how tough the situation becomes _, Don't worry, I'll keep my word, so don't worry,_ If she fails now then everything will go to hell, she'll have to die with the thought of causing another burden that won't ever disappear until his own dying breath.

Yet the Titan didn't allow her near as it brushed her existences aside before finally delivering a killing blow at the Titan that kept pestering it, but within seconds it was annihilated by the sheer power the _Rogue_ Titan possessed. Spinning in the air, Tsuki landed onto the nearby roof as she watched how the _abnormal_ continues to move towards the crowd of Titans that swarmed the building.

"Lieutenant!"

Snapping her attention towards the trainees that called for her, Tsuki quickly shouted over to them, ordering them to leave without her and to continue on with their own judgement within the shambles that building structure was in, "You are to work within the base! Flush out whatever issues at hand!" Narrowing her blue eyes at the Titan who removed any Titan that dared challenge it with ease, but the rogue couldn't leave it alone, "I'll remain here, keeping this _Titan_ under supervision."

"So go!"

Just like that the three trainees left, she watched how they breezed through the air before crashing into one of structure's windows. Tsuki followed suit as she kept a distance from the Titan who continues its rampage, _I'll take care of this..._

It happened, she was stunned to feel such raw emotions escape the Titan again and she heard the voice again echo those same words from earlier which only gotten her to think. There's a reason why she couldn't control it, there's a reason why she can hear it crystal clear, but Tsuki knew that the fog was lifting from her mind until the answer was clear to her. Still the scout was fascinated in how the _abnormal_ attacked with a intention to kill other Titans with a burning passion, a undying rage that wished to lash out to any Titan that dared showed themselves.

All she could think to herself as she moved aside, gaining some distances from the Titan as it continued its rampage, _... I need answers to why..._

However, Tsuki found herself in a tight corner once her gear acted up again, causing her to fall for a moment and within that moment she saw another smaller Titan move for her, but suddenly she was blown through the air when something massive moved in her direction.

The scout shielded her head with her arms as she got tossed aside, slamming against the wall and the rogue won't deny that it hurt immensely, but it's nothing major to render her immobile. So she sat up while watching the Titans continue to attack the _Rogue_ Titan. Wincing, brushing it aside once getting to her feet, Tsuki watched the fight unfold before her and all she could think was _, Hope he stays alive long enough so the Survey Corps can gain a valuable asset aside from me because I won't be-_

Then her eyes widen, seeing that if she doesn't act quick enough then she'll end up dead, but her body still ached for being tossed aside like a rag doll and colliding against the wall that left her breathless.

 _...I won't... I..._

Shaking it off, moving out of the way when the Titan was tossed onto the building where she was and Tsuki could feel all the different reactions or more like thought progresses running through each Titan, "Today's not the day I die."

Frowning to herself, she knew there were clear reasons why the abnormal decided to attack the other Titans meanwhile the Titans also decided to fight back. But it was so surreal, seeing it unfold before her and then it felt so strange knowing there was something far different and that difference is something humanity needs.

 _Something is telling me you're far too important to let lose,_ Tugging her hood into position, her instinct within her were pushing her towards the decision into assisting the Titan. To help and secure it's own safety regardless what trials may get in the way.

"Not until I deem it worth my wild," Her eyes quickly phased into their yellow tone, taking a risky step in assisting the _Rogue_ Titan but it's the closest they'll ever get to the truth or sealing the gap between human and Titans, so Tsuki will give it her all in order to secure the Titan no matter what comes out of it.

Running alongside the black haired Titan who was busy holding off the other Titans that were focusing in on him, Tsuki knew she didn't have much gas supply, but it didn't stop the rogue from leaping off the roof as she locked her hooks into the Titan's skin. Pulling herself up onto it's shoulder, maintaining her hooks into the Titan as she held herself while holding off a few Titans so the _abnormal_ could have a fighting chance against the numbers, but Tsuki also had to keep some control of the abnormal as well in case it were to go against her.

Frowning to herself, kneeling as she put the Titan's focus in purely taking out the Titans surrounding headquarters and Tsuki could feel much more energy radiating from the abnormal than any of her past encounters. Keeping a level mind, glancing beside her and the rogue quickly covered her ears as another powerful roar ripped through the air before the abnormal ran forward for an attack. Her eyes widen, sensing something familiar, but it was all new as she continue to watch how the abnormal fought with rage purely emitting from him, yet all she could do was think to herself as the thought crossed her mind.

 _...Humanity's Last Hope..._

* * *

 **Levi's Pov**

At least his mind is at ease, that's all I ask for if I couldn't save him, yet his life wouldn't be all for nothing. As long as I'm walking then all those who die under my watch will continue to walk by side, lending me their strength as I kill off these bloody Titans. I'll make sure they suffer greatly for everything, make them feel pain as I tear them apart without any mercy just like they have done many times before.

 _I won't let your death be meaningless_

Lowering my eyes, resting his hand over his still chest before paying my respects to the fallen, but even now I sense something isn't right. Lifting my head, frowning as I stared off at the direction where the Wall Rose should be, but there's a familiar sensation that irks me which means things aren't right. Narrowing my eyes, my eyes caught sight of the sky as it soon began to turn gray, however my attention shifted over to see Petra taking notice of my behavior.

"Captain, is everything alright...?"

Definitely nothing is alright, we're losing people and I know she means well by that question, yet it only made me think more into it. Things aren't fine, not when there's a haunting tension that wasn't here before. I don't get these sensations unless there's a threat that we haven't seen yet, a gut instinct. A threat that we have yet to take into account, but a feeling linked to my instincts warning me something is unfoiling out of my reach.

 _Something isn't right..._ It's all I can think, something wasn't right but what is it- that's the question without a clear answer. Glancing over to the fallen, I can remember this feeling so clearly as if it was marked within my mind ever since that day, this instinct which means there's more to this, something wrong. Last time I felt this, I remember losing it all and feeling the very things I held in my hands get taken away within a blink of an eye before I could do anything about it.

 _...I_ _ **hate**_ _it..._

Not answering my subordinate's concern, I stood there as my eyes locked with the direction the wall should be as I began to think about that blasted rogue, surely Tsuki's up to something because this could only explain why my nerves are irritating me. Still, she has the capability of handling herself regardless if she's left within the walls where her actions are restricted, but what could be worse than facing these ugly ass Titans, seeing people die where there's no help left for them.

 _I hope you have better luck than I do_

Snapping my attention over to see Erwin ride in with his horse, his expression ever so unreadable as he gave me orders, but I wasn't expecting to hear him command the Corps into withdrawing, "Levi! We must retreat!"

"Retreat?" Frowning, I stared at him as I repeated his word as if I heard incorrectly. Yet I kept my words to myself instead of provoking any unnecessary arguments with him, still I couldn't help myself from thinking what could possible led Erwin into deciding to retreat, _Why in hell-?Don't you dare say shit after one of my subordinate's death..._

"What are you saying?" There's no denying that I wasn't going to let him off so lightly, not after having my subordinate die not so long ago, knowing that others must've died and if we retreat then everything and everyone would've been **pointless**. I can take out more Titans and put up more of a damn fight before retreating, to make sure our efforts were worth the sacrifice, "I'm far from my damn limits or are you trying to make my subordinate's death all for nothing?"

Still, I trust Erwin has a prefect explanation as usual, even after everything through the years. I knew he has my faith, so without a doubt there's something behind his final decision in withdrawing our forces so suddenly. Raising a brow, waiting to hear his justification, "However, I assume you have reason."

Erwin held his unforgiving aura, but from the way he turned to see the direction that the walls lay, I knew he sense the same eerie atmoshpere and unexplainable trouble, yet I never thought it'll be that grave, "The giants are moving north, away from the town. But-" His eyes narrowed, landing back onto me as he began to connect the pieces, "5 years ago, something similar like this happened."

Dropping my arms beside me, I could feel the seriousness within his voice but I couldn't accept it. Not under these conditions, if it was different then I'll act under his command within a blink of an eye, yet I was left stun for a moment as the thoughts echoed my mind.

 _No_

"The wall..." Then he confirmed it, if Erwin believes that the wall has been damaged then it only means one thing and he grew serious with every word that left his mouth, "May have already been breached. Which explains the Titans' sudden shift in action."

 _NO_

I could hear how Petra also was shocked to hear what was revealed to us, neither of us could possibly think of the walls falling once again and certainly without our power to fend off the attacks. Yet I tensed up at the news, all I know is that there's only so much the Garrison can do before they coward away, but even then there's one of our men inside the walls from what we knew. Tsuki stayed back in case something happened and she damn well **knew** it, yet it means Erwin also expected it if he discussed it with her beforehand.

 _Always steps ahead of me-!_

Yet denial could be used to describe how I felt once confirming why I felt so sicken, but I should've known that Tsuki always had a keen sense with Titans similar to how Mike can be. Yet I can't ever seem to fully put my faith in her judgement out of fear that one day _everything_ will be gone.

 _Flashback:_

 _She frowned at me, arguing as usual since she can't stay quiet for a second, "Trust me, Levi," I watched how her expression soften, looking away as she kept up with me. Walking down the route then she began to point out, "How many times have my instincts revolving Titans failed? Come on, tell me because you and I both know I'm right, so I win this arguement."_

 _A question that I keep in mind every time we're on the field, but it never eases me at the thought of it failing one day. From the corner of my eye, I saw how she returned her gaze on me while repeating herself again, trying to guilt trip me, "How many times have I let you down? Excluding all the silly stupid things that aren't relate to our job. If I think something is off then trust my judgment and that I'll take care of myself."_

 _"I don't need someone protecting me all the time and no I won't speak about your assignment that requires you to keep me alive, so don't go there, Levi," Looking away, biting my own tongue before retorting back at her because I know damn well she'll continue arguing with me on the matter._

 _It annoyed me on how she'll always turn my own words or my own damn advise against me as if it'll help her case and she God damn knows how it irritates me. But now she's trying to defend her case since I still don't fully agree with her choice of action especially with her lastest breakdowns and the fact she'll be left alone in the walls._

 _Still, I did have my faith in her, but how can I put so much faith in someone so close, knowing it could all be taken away just like the others were taken away from me after placing my faith in them. I don't want to have any strong attachments like before or commitment to anything because I know once I do it's only a matter of time before it disappears. Another issue that our relationship faces if I could define it as that, but it's not something I would worry over and I know Tsuki doesn't care for labels._

 _Pulling me out of my train of thought, I looked over to see her smile as a form of reassurance. Then she sighed to herself, "I promise to be there to greet you and the others when you return from your expedition." Then her expression changed once reminding me of what I've said many times before that I should have it memorized by now, "You were the one who said to follow my instincts, to do my best to make a decision that I won't regret. Right?"_

 _But even if that's the case then what will stop me from feeling it, to regret not stopping you to do something so reckless. Even with the pause she did, a silence filled the space between us as I kept to myself, but I heard her voice again that drew my attention back to her like always, "I might not know the results of my actions, but I believe this is my best decision. So, I'm asking you to have faith in me."_

 _I won't ever say it out loud, not to her or anyone else. I do trust her with my life and even letting her take care of her own, but through the years we spent on in the Survey Corps, I still couldn't place every piece of my faith into her- leaving her alone. I won't rest in ease. After all, she was the only thing left during the older days and I can't risk the chance of letting the one thing that I can keep from disappearing, the one person that I can't picture one stupid morning routine without._

 _A selfish brat is what I am, but she already knows it. How I can never say my true feelings out loud to her or anyone. But I knew Tsuki could read my actions to know my emotions because she'll rub it in my face, saying how I'm such a emotional person. It doesn't irrirate me instead it makes me relieved to know that she's capable of seeing the unspoken truth._

 _However, I still not completely on board with her on this. Turning away, frowning at nothing in particular as we continued to walk beside each other. In the end I knew she was right, but I didn't like the idea of her off on her own within the walls while we're away. We remain quiet, I'm aware she was waiting for a response from me yet neither of us could deny that this should've been discussed earlier between the two, but I knew in the end I would've refused the plan no matter what._

 _Sighing under my breath, refusing to make eye contact as I gave my response, "Fine, I trust your little intuition-"_

Frowning, I still can't believe that all this timing was so uncanny beyond belief, but it really pisses me off. This isn't some random act from the Titans, but I can't believe these Titans are that smart to do something like this.

"We are returning now to provide reinforcement and attempt in preventing another lost like we did 5 years ago," Erwin was calm about it regardless the news of the sudden attack on the walls again, but I know this will only rise many questions once it's all this is over.

 _Flashback:_

 _Pausing in our tracks so we can take this moment to actually speak to each other before the expedition day. Standing side by side, I looked away when I felt her head resting against my shoulder then I spared a glance to see her eyes staring at me. Then I sighed before flicking her forehead, chuckling to myself as I looked away. Muttering to myself, "You better show up or else."_

 _"Or what? Going to search every inch of the walls?" Rolling my eyes, not amused by her joke especially listening to her laugh afterwards, "I'm always early and you know it."_

 _Elbowing her, I smirked to myself when she decided to returned the gesture, but I responded back to her statement, "How could I forget? The person who gets up so damn early almost every single day. The same person that drags me into pulling Hanji out of whatever she's doing in order to arrive early for a meeting with Erwin. So yeah, I know."_

 _I saw how she played all this off with a smile as an attempt to lighten the mood, but I could see through it as if she was reassuring herself instead of me. Her eyes stared at me while adding, "Don't think I'll get lost when I'm here, alright."_

 _Leaning against the wall as my fingers skimmed over her hand, narrowing my eyes towards the wall across from me as I muttered back to her, "It won't be hard to find you, smartass, your white hair stands out and lets not forget you're a wanted person by the stupid goverment." All I did was watch her from the corner of my eye and I frowned at how she merely rolled her eyes, "You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone because I'm still accountable for you."_

 _Closing my eyes, I didn't wait to hear anything from her but instead she chuckled at me as if it was some type of joke and I felt a sudden shift. Frowning, I opened my eyes to see that I was pulled into a hug which I honestly didn't expect nor did I ease up so quick instead I glanced around to see if there was anyone near. Looking down, hesitant in how to respond but in the end I decided to simply place a hand against her back as she leaned against me, "Levi, you worry about your job as Captain and know I won't bring any unwanted attention onto myself, so stop worrying because that my job."_

 _She chuckled before pulling away, "You think my little assignment is easy, well I got to be stuck around cadets and worry about how your expedition is going." Folding my arms, looking away from her once she spoke up again, "I'll be going, Levi. Good luck and I promise you'll be the first person I see when everyone returns."_

 _"Promise?"_

But those words played back within my mind, taunting me like a ghost I can't get rid of no matter how much I try _, 'Hey, maybe I could be wrong and all this would be nothing serious, so I'll be fine_.' I never understood her intuitions, maybe it's something only a rogue like herself would comprehend, but through the years I have yet to know how she functions in regards to Titans.

Yet it doesn't make me feel any better, knowing that we're pulling back after losing men and to know that one of our own is operating alone within the walls. I still can't get over how accurate her intuitions are spot on at times, but even something so out there like this actually happened.

 _Why? Why are you always right, dammit!?_

"We are to head back to the inner wall as quickly as possible!" Erwin turned away once declaring his order, commanding the other scouts to head out while leaving me behind as I thought to myself.

 _I swear-_

But me and my subordinates nodded, but I wasn't among them as they shouted back, "Yes Sir!"

Just like that we act on his orders, but I quickly shouted over to my squad members while collecting my horse, "Move out!"

 _She's fine_

"Yes Captain!"

My eyes landed onto the fallen one more time before motioning my horse into moving, I won't let this slip my mind no matter what. Glancing over my shoulder, see that everyone was settle and prepared to move, I took lead as he began to head towards the direction where the gates should be, but all I could do is reassure myself that Tsuki was fully capable of handling herself despite being the only Survey Scout and mainly due to her own recent problems that she hasn't fully shared yet.

 _She can handle this_

I could remember, not so long ago when we were all prepared to leave the wall. Seeing her there, making sure to see us off before the gates closed behind us, but I could clearly recall her words as she smiled at me _, 'Have faith on me, okay, Levi.'_

I _hate_ her so much for it, how she always agitated me since day one when she took her first steps into the Survey Corps and onward, she still always gets on my nerves to know how troublesome she is. Narrowing my eyes, all I need to do is to reach the walls and see how much of a mess it is compared to what happened 5 years ago.

 _I have no other choice but to_ , Releasing a deep breath, I muttered to myself, "Always," I can sense how my squad might be anxious of what lays behind the wall after seeing the scene outside, yet my main focus is to make it in and waste no time to see if she's anywhere on the field since all they have is the Garrison to fight back.

Once the Survey Corps arrive then we'll clean up the damn mess those blasted Titans made and I'll make sure we get answers to why all this happened so similar like it did 5 years ago. As if history is repeating itself and if that's the case then I hope not everything ends the same way like before because I'll make sure that I leave no Titan left standing in one piece.

 _I can't feel that-_

This rush felt so familiar, me rushing back in hopes of getting there in time and I found myself wondering back to the memories of when I couldn't save them. How I could hear their voices, their faces were just there, but everything faded before I had the chance to save them. It all felt the same, the same haunting feeling that keeps me up at night and I won't let something like that happen ever again, not now, not when I have my squad- my friends.

 _History won't repeat itself_

 _'You guys are going to do fine,'_ Narrowing my eyes as I recalled her words, wishing our squad the best of luck before we were despatched, but in the end it wasn't us that were in need of that luck, _'...I promise you'll be the first person I see when everyone returns.'_

"You better keep your word," Muttering to myself as I glanced over my shoulder to see my squad keeping pace with me then I looked over to see Erwin leading us back to provide reinforcement to the Garrison and take control of the situation to fix this whole mess that unfolded yet again when the Survey Corps is away or wounded like before.

 _But this time, things aren't going to end the same like many years ago_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I enjoy seeing your reviews, they always make my day when I hear your thoughts/opinions :)**

 **I'm so hyped for season 2- can't wait to see some parts animated and I'm not prepared to relive some scenes again. So I'm looking forward to that and I can't wait for Chapter 92 to go up because I need answers with all that's going on XD**

 **Until then, hope you have a wonderful day wherever you are :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tsuki's Pov**

Chaos.

Chaos was what everything came to.

The instant when things become too complex, too difficult, where you're world has been flipped... It's the moment where logic no longer applies. People simply will do anything when their lives are threaten even if it means losing themselves in the progress.

It's the only thing I could think of when I saw how everyone immediately turned their backs, held their guns and aimed their cannons at the one who could take back what was lost. I saw the pure terror, the utter confusion, and the sheer anger. A look of betrayal. How no one understood anything, to see that everything they once believed shatter around them and were now left with absolutely nothing to grasp on. All they could hold close was fear and act irrational regardless of the consequences that may arise from their actions.

I knew one day this will happened... But I've always had dreams it'll be towards and directed at me once my true identity was exposed. However, I wasn't the one receiving those looks, but instead I stood beside them as they all gazed down at the trainees who were left out numbered.

It was wrong- I felt wrong for not being there beside them, but instead I was among the Garrison who have lost their sense of judgement and rational thinking. I could see it, crystal clear, the inevitable future that awaits me when my life is known to the whole public. But I also see the future that stands in front of me- among the three trainees. I see a future that could bring Humanity closer to the end where we're no longer confine within these Walls awaiting our eventual downfall.

I see a potential predecessor that could carry out the fight when I could no longer move forward. My hope now lays within him- Eren Yeager who will be the one to continue my journey if I fail.

However, the road that has been unfolded before me isn't clear nor simple. So many twists and turns awaits once we step outside. Lines will be blurred and so will our enemies. A clash between forces will bring out our true colors and what truly lays outside the Walls. It will also bring us a step closer in uncovering the true- the absolute truth that is hidden around us. In these Walls that have kept the worlds separated since history can recall.

A history that has so many holes.

No clear direction in the maze we have stumbled upon.

With each direction out of view from the fog that has befall us.

Humanity has indeed lost focus in our goal. Humanity has returned back in fighting itself like it will always be if there is no greater enemy to fight.

I've soon recalled those same feelings of when I was younger where I viewed life at a distances in which I couldn't care less if the world burned by our own hands.

It's thanks to the Power of the Titans, the boy who emerged from the Titan. The same Titan that fought on our side in eliminating the other Titans that have threaten our way of life. But in return, Humanity has turned their focus in eliminating that alley- the same alley who saved headquarters and gave us hope.

The very first step is recovering our stolen identities in a hellish world like this... A world that has been portrayed as nothing but beautiful, yet it reminded us that life and fate continue to be fickle in where it steers us.

Terminating and granting us hope whenever it pleases... But this time... Hope has finally risen. Now life is testing us if we'll take this hope to strengthen our hearts or throw it aside and await our death.

A test to see if Humanity is worth the sympathy, after everything that we've been through or to simply prove that Humanity should finally accept defeat and allow us to be wiped from existences like we're expected to.

A hope that has been fading the second the Colossal Titan broke yet another Wall. In the mist of darkness, we have finally gotten the chance to fight back with a power we haven't had before. But Humanity, too uncooperative and frighten to even progress a rational thought.

We're willing to throw away everything even if means Humanity will cease to exist. But it won't be by the hands of the Titans... No... It will by our own self destruction...

Titans weren't our enemy, but Humanity itself.

A tragic truth, I'm constantly reminded of every passing day.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everything became surreal... I saw how everything began to shatter around me while I heard something within me break as I stepped into a different world. I've finally saw a dream- a piece of a puzzle come to life and all I could do was stare. It felt like things were beginning to set into place for the first time, to finally feel that we can now move forward with less shackles holding us back._

 _To discover a truth that has been hidden from our eyes for so long- To finally feel like my being could now break from the static state I've been placed in for so long._

 _Still, I couldn't believe it with my own eyes to see something that I never thought could even be a possibility. To see something with my own eyes instead of seeing them in flashes in memories- in dreams. To know that I'm not as crazy or paranoid like I thought I was because there is evidences that what is hidden within my mind aren't tales. But instead a reality that has yet to make a mark in our world._

 _In the end, it didn't matter if it appeared impossible or crazy because who was I to talk. I'm someone who's capable of controlling Titans, yet this is a whole different level of insanity that this world has to offer._

 _My eyes darted over to the same raven haired trainee that I helped reach base and I saw how sentimental she gotten once she reached Eren. Watching how she wrapped her arms around him in disbelief as if she thought she'll never be given the opportunity to hold him again. How she cried out once everything began to sink in, to finally accept that this is indeed reality._

 _Glancing across from me, I saw there were a handful of trainees still in the area while the others have already moved into the next Wall or gotten to higher grounds. All we could do was watch the two while thinking to ourselves, searching for the answers to how and why everything came to be._

 _Shaking my head before I finally decided to move and think of what should be done next. Getting them out of danger is my top priority and helping the trainees before anything else decides to pop up and catch us off guard._

 _Jumping off the roof, landing close as possible next to the Titan body that began disintegrating, the same Titan that Eren emerged from. Seeing how the boy was in a deep sleep, probably exhausted from the rampage he went on. Blinking, I shook my head slightly once I saw brief flashes of imagines scatter across my eyes, but it made sense when my eyes landed on his arm. Noticing how his clothes were torn and a part of me knew that his arm shouldn't be there based on the imagines I saw._

 _Carefully studying his sleeping form, nothing appeared to be wrong with him aside from his torn clothes, but I still wasn't sure what his conditions are. However, I couldn't bring myself to interrupt the little emotional reunion. To see how the raven haired girl held onto him tightly, seeing how she cried out the second she heard his heart beat confirming that he was indeed alive._

 _Glancing around the area, I knew we're still in potential danger if we were to remain on the ground levels while there are still Titans roaming around. The best option will be to head over into the next wall and make sure he was out of danger for the time. Carefully, I didn't want to interrupt or startle her, but we had to move as soon as possible and surely she'll agree with me. But I still needed to make sure that he was alive after everything he must've been through._

 _"Is he breathing?" I can see that he was without a doubt submerged in a deep sleep and I don't know when he'll awake. Glancing over to see the trainee who stared at me before her eyes returned back to the boy in her arms. She took a moment to recollect herself before giving me a nod which was enough to let me know Eren was alright._

 _"Good. Now we need to get him out of here. We're still in Titan territory." Taking a quick look over my shoulder, I saw how a Titan came into view and it means we had to go quickly. Nodding back, I crouched down as I took a closer look and noticed some of his clothing conditions which only had me wonder._

 _Motioning her to move while keeping an eye on the Titan that was down the street, "Are you capable of carrying him?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good, we'll move up there out of Titan reach before moving him into the next Wall. I'll cover you two," Checking my own gear before looking over to see that she has already picked the boy up and I found myself looking up to the nearest roof top to see a few other trainees watching from above. "Understand?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, adjusting my hood before we moved into a safer area, "Hurry before another Titan shows up."_

 _Once we finally reached higher levels, the others helped us up onto the roof, but no one was able to remove Eren from Mikasa's grasp. So the boys left them alone, but it was clear they weren't expecting to ever see Eren again. Not alive that is. My eye caught sight in how the blonde was hesitate in moving, seeing the disbelief in his eyes, but he managed to sit down in front of his friends._

 _Moving my attention over to the taller trainee who stood at the edge. The light brown haired trainee appeared to be in shock of some form, trying to progress everything that has happened. He shook his head in disbelief before attempting to laugh it off as some type of joke, waiting for things to make sense, "That means everything... all this was Eren's doing, right...?"_

 _Glancing over my shoulder, I saw how the blonde carefully held his friend's arm as if it wasn't real or if he was seeing things. But my expression soften once seeing that the boy slowly began to shed a few tears once lacing his fingers with his supposed dead friend. Looking away, leaving them alone as I stood beside the other two trainees that were lost in words and all we could do was stare at the scene before us._

 _"How...? He- Armin said he was killed..." Raising a brow, from the corner of my eye I saw the other trainee kneel down as he stared at the ground contemplating life. The boy shook his head, he too, trying to make sense of everything, but he also couldn't find any clear answers. "But he's right there and... from a Titan...?"_

 _Stepping away from them, taking a good look of what has became of Trost. I never had a chance to actually take a step back and see what became of my surrounding, but I wasn't expecting to see everything in a disarray. What truly caught my attention was the vast amount of stream that ascent into the air flowing from the Titans that were mowed down by Eren himself._

 _However, I still can't believe that he from everyone did such a tremendous act, "It appears so."_

 _Releasing a deep breath, trying to ease my nerves that have just sky rocketed the second I saw a human being emerged from a Titan. Yet it wasn't new at all like I've witness something like this in a dream or in a different life._

 _Keeping a watchful eye on Eren, I began to wonder why did he act upon this phenomenal ability now or what his purpose is for containing something like the Titan's Power._

 _Shaking my head, taking another look of Trost as I spoke up again, "Your friend without a doubt made a impact that we couldn't do."_

 _"Are you crazy-!? He- A Titan-" The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by the collar by the trainee. Blinking, I saw the confusion and fear within his eyes as he lashed out. He probably expected- wanted an answer or some form of explanation from me. I couldn't blame the trainee for being overwhelmed by this phenomena. His words woke me up a bit when he harshly called me out for not questioning any of it or reacting so confuse like the rest of them. "And you're taking it in so fucking calm as if it's-!"_

 _"Jean!?" My eyes shifted over to the other trainee that I worked with previously, seeing how he quickly scolded his comrade for reacting so hostile at a official, "Do you know who you're handling!? That's Lieutenant Church, you idiot!"_

 _Then the trainee's eyes widen once realizing who I was, seeing how his grip slowly loosen from my jacket as he offered his apologizes, "Sorry, Lieutenant."_

 _Raising my hands up, I tried to calm him down before making another move that could spark another reaction, "No need to apologize. It's understandable for you to lash out at a moment like this," Taking a deep breath, advising him to check himself next time, "But do keep yourself more controlled next time."_

 _"But to what you were saying, how I could be so calm as if it's-" Pausing myself in mid sentence, recreating his statement while removing his hands off me. I frowned slightly at the trainee, not holding any ill feelings against him for acting out impulsive._

 _Readjusting my hood once more, tucking away whatever visible hair as I responded back. Giving my honest opinion on the whole mess that we've stumbled upon, "Normal? Well, I wouldn't call this normal, but lets just say that I'm kinda used to ridiculous things happening,"_

 _It's true, I'm surprised yet I'm not surprised. In a way, everything is new, but at the same time it's all old history to me. A endless cycle of feeling lost between each emotion that I don't know what my true reaction should be. But in the end, I know this has long awaited for a chance like this. For a miracle that will bring Humanity closer to freedom from this cage that encased everyone._

 _ **To finally break the mold**_

 _Kneeling down beside the unconscious boy, I refine myself from making any physical contact as I allowed his friends to hold him. Seeing how the two trainees were so emotional in reuniting with their friend that they thought was long dead. How their cries of joy and relief express the endless number of stories that were written between them. A story that will resume and continue on through the hellish world we live in._

 _However, my focus now landed on Eren himself. Studying him carefully, noting that he still hasn't shown any signs of consciousness in what is happening around him. But I can still sense his conscious, to hear his faint thoughts as he continued to wonder through a dream like state within his own mind. Which I, too, kept from invading any further._

 _Still I can't wrap my own head around the possible thought of being able to read someone's mind, to even have the capacity of controlling them if I ever dare decide to. But it also brings up the problem that needs to be address, "However, I believe he's going to need stay low or even help prove he's not a threat," Narrowing my eyes, looking out of the corner of my eye towards the Wall behind us and I can see some where standing there watching from afar._

 _"... But... But why would anyone-?" Armin looked over to me, but his eyes returned back to Eren and the blonde couldn't comprehend the possible after effects that will come from all this. What was waiting for his friend once they move into Wall Rose, but certainly a part of him knew the possible dangers._

 _"Simple," Standing up, explaining the whole situation that everyone was in and mainly pointing out that Eren was far from safety. Glancing over to the tall brown haired trainee as I rephrased what he said earlier, "Just as you stated, a Titan is a Titan. That mentality is what majority of the people have, so how else will they react to the news of someone transforming into a Titan."_

 _"I will not allow Eren to get killed," Mikasa's words held a threatening tone, promising that she won't hesitate to harm any one who dares endangers Eren. And I know by just the look within her eyes and by the sound of her voice, it's something not to be underestimated and surely she'll be a focus to be reckon with._

 _Bringing a hand over my mouth, not sure what to say or how to deal with this when we're going to be up against the world. Frowning, I can already imagine the hassle that will be held the moment we get him over the Wall. Shaking my head, reassuring the group that my intentions aren't to harm the boy, "I wouldn't want that either, but it's not my decision in what will become of him once we get him into Wall Rose."_

 _"However, I will do whatever I can to assist him and the rest of you that choose to stand by him," My only goal right now is to keep him alive long enough for the Survey Corps to return and let Erwin decide what to do from here. I know Eren's power will certainly play a role in reconquering the lost territory._

 _I also need him for answers._

 _Answers that rest within his own mind._

 _"Thank you, Lieutenant."_

 _"No need." Sighing, turning away as I finally took a look up Wall Rose, wondering what kind of hell will rest on the other side awaiting for us. Narrowing my eyes, stating a fact, "That is up to the government to decide on. Which will be difficult since they're not opened minded enough." Motioning the group to follow, I grabbed onto my triggers as I prepared to launch myself up beside the wall, "Now lets get into the next wall before anything else happens."_

My eyes widen, listening as Kitz demanded clear cut answers from the trainees. But deep down I knew there weren't any acceptable answers enough to save their skins from the position they're placed. I also feel the sheer intensity that is radiating from Eren, seeing the pressure hang over him as he responded back. Voicing out his honest answers, trying to reason, but I can sense how confuse he was about everything.

"I'm human!"

Yet he has proven to be durable just like his friends, I watched how Kitz without much thought ordered for the cannon crew to fire. My whole body froze, watching how everything unfolded before me and I couldn't find the words as I reacted by reaching out to halt Kitz. But instead I found myself being held back, glancing over my shoulder I saw Ian shaking his head as he stopped me from nearing Kitz. Before I had the chance to rip myself from his grip and stop Kitz, I heard thundering sound broke through the air, but my eyes widen when I turned to see smoke appear out of thin air. I felt how Ian let go of me, shielding himself from the intense air that almost blew down everyone in the area, but I held my ground as my eyes remain locked ahead of me.

 _No... No..._

I couldn't see anything, I didn't know if the trainees survived or if the cannon actually go off or if it was something completely different. Bringing a hand over my heart, I felt a unexpected shock wave go off, something I couldn't possibly explain. Something that happened simultaneously when the cannon was activated. Stepping forward, only one step as I tried to make sense of what just happened, to progress the fact that someone dared order cannon fire to three trainees without a proper discussion. To see how cruel people were, to see that they'll turn against each other at a moments notice when fear comes into play.

Shaking my head, curling my fingers as I feared that the trainees didn't survive through the mess, but yet a part of me was reassuring me. I had a feeling, sensing that the connection that has now laced around my soul, is still intact which means they're alive.

 _Right?_

However, the deafening silence that fell after the ear piercing sound of thunder that shook our worlds yet again. A smoke that submerged us into a field where nothing could be seen. Still, I knew that the trainees must've survived because something within me is reassuring me that Eren has indeed protected himself and his friends from the attack. The proof, I needed came to view when I saw the half molded Titan rest over the area that they once stood and a part of me couldn't help but smile.

I knew this was the sign we were dying for and now I must preserve that hope long enough for the people to understand.

Clenching my chest, I feel like my skin is being stabbed by needles for a moment, but despite it being quick it left me breathless for a moment. Frowning, not understanding what the hell is happening, but my eyes were glued to the smoke that hid the trainees from our sight.

 _Dammit- Why did I feel-_ Tensing up, darting my eyes over to see a hand on my shoulder, but I saw it was only Ian. I can tell that the man was uncertain in what I was doing or if he saw what just happened which I hope he didn't. I don't want to answer any questions at the moment.

Raising a brow, a bit suspicious of my behavior, but I can tell he was also uneasy with the whole situation they were in. Watching how he kept an eye on the area where the unmovable Titan has appeared, yet he still asked, "Church are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Waving it off, moving away from him. My eyes searched the field, not seeing any of the trainees or hearing them, but I can sense Eren is there, so it only means that the other two are with him.

Furrowing my brows, placing a hand on my forehead and for a moment I can hear a faint voice, discussing some type of plan. Shaking my head, I stared at the cloud that still lingered in the area, _What's happening?_

My eyes widen while everyone quickly went on the defense when one of the trainees ran out from the smoke, but I couldn't believe how much of a risky move the boy pulled. _What is he doing-?_ Seeing how his gear wasn't strapped on him as he stood there with his hands up, showing he's not a threat. But I don't know what he's attempting to, if he's planning to buy time or sway the crowd in his favor.

Keeping his hands up, I can tell by his eyes that he was terrified and I can't blame him. Sparing a quick glance over to his friends, I saw how it was enough to give him the courage to finally speak as he loudly and confidently stated, "He isn't humanity's enemy, sir! We're willing to yield all the information we've gathered regarding the Titans!"

"Quit pleading for your life, we won't hear! You've just revealed your true colors right in front of us but you're still talking? Now that's rich!" Frowning at how ignorant and impulsive Kitz was reacting and handling the situation. "If you're trying to say he's not a Titan, show me the proof! Failing that, we will just eliminate the threat that he represents!"

"There's no need for proof!" Shouting back, making a clear stand on the matter while calling out the false claim Kitz propose earlier, "It was never about what we should acknowledge him as in the first place!"

I must give him my respect for calling out someone of higher power, he knew how everything was going to be and took that leap in acknowledging it. It was risky move, but it was necessary to address it before moving further with what he plans to say.

But Kitz didn't appreciate the fact he was called out on it from a trainee nonetheless, "Excuse me!?"

"I understand that many people saw what happened! Then they must have seen him fighting against the Titans as well!" He has called upon the Garrison, gaining their attention as he brought up solid points that the witness couldn't deny, "And they must have seen the Titans swarming around him!"

Encouraging the crowd to come to their senses, bringing up an important detail that even I noticed back in Trost, "That means those Titans regarded him the same way they consider us humans: as food!" Determination was shown in his expression, confident that what he's saying is a fact, "No matter how we try to slice it, that much is undeniable!"

Whispers erupted from the crowd, many who has witness what happened within Trost began to speak among themselves. Considering what was said as they were seeking reason and discussion on the matter.

"True enough. He's right..."

"That dude might actually be on our side..."

I was amazed at how there were people with some sense, but that didn't last long when Captain Kitz spoke up again. Quickly dismissing what Armin brought up, basically ignoring what was said and erasing any logical from the conversation. Is that the possibility everyone even considered giving the trainees a chance were now silences and lowered their stance on the matter.

"We're going to attack! Get in position!" Giving the order as he commanded everyone to return to their stance and prepare the cannons once again. Completely dissociating the trainees from the rest of us as if they were monsters, "Don't get ensnared into their traps, no matter how clever they are!"

Someone stopped me from moving to stop him, frowning at whoever dare stop me from stepping in and trying to sort out the madness. Scowling over to Ian and Rico who both stopped me, sending me looks of disapproval and signaling me to stand down before I endanger my own identity.

My eyes darted back to Kitz, hearing how he wasn't going to hear anyone on the matter and clearly decided to eliminate the trainees without another word. Glaring at how weak minded the man was, nonetheless having him as superior officer on the ground so what he says goes. Watching how Rico returned back to his side while Ian made sure I didn't do anything rash either which I can't risk.

Lifting his arm up, shouting over to his subordinates that watched him as he signaled them to keep their firearms aimed at the trainees while stating, "Their ways are alien to us and have always been! I wouldn't put it pass them to able to turn into humans! We shan't let them have their way with us any longer!"

This is why people like him aren't allowed to know about me, but I couldn't stand by and let him kill those trainees. Not without a fight from me or them. I promised Hannes that I'll try my best to keep them out of trouble and now is the time to hold my word. I don't care if they're scouts or not, I'll fight beside them and against anyone who refuses to seek reason.

Finally unlatching myself from Ian, I spoke out and showed that I'm not willing to bend into his commands nor will stand back and watch the innocent die, "Are you insane Kitz!"

"Church, you can't possibly believe that-" Stopping me again, harshly whispering as he tried to avoid another controversial dispute, but I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You know how much we lost? The number of people that died for humanity!" Frowning, I couldn't believe how afraid everyone was that they'll willing to do something so immoral without thought, "This could be our chance, Ian!"

My eyes widen and so did his once we both heard the trainee begin to shout, enough to throw everyone off guard and gain everyone's attention. Finally seeing him, I saw how he gave a salute that I never seen anyone ever done before, so empowering as he began his speech, "I was, I am, and I remain a soldier! Sworn to dedicate my heart, my soul to the restoration of humanity! I have no greater ambition than to give up my life should it help that cause!" Keeping his salute, he proposed a plan that could help Humanity, "Let us add that "Titan Power" of his to our remaining forces! We might even be able to reconquer the town that way!"

"For the human race's greatest glory! I shall use what little time remains till I go to my grave... to advocate the strategic advantage that he represents!" Shutting his eyes, he finished his declaration, devoting his heart and strengthening the oath that he and everyone here has made.

I was left speechless just the like the rest of the people here, seeing how many have lowered their guns and others had no words to say. A silence soon filled the area after hearing his powerful speech, seeing how he laid out everything to the world to hear and reminded them of the vow everyone made for Humanity. It even made Kitz freeze, shocked in how the trainee responded and what the boy managed to pull was enough to stall more time.

Clenching my hand, my eyes couldn't move away from the trainee as the boy prepared for what his fate will be. But from the corner of my eye, I saw that Kitz has already set his mind in executing the trainees without considering any possibility.

The next thing I knew, I heard my own voice break the silence as it cut through the dense fog that covered everyone's mind. In that moment, I felt everyone's eyes snap towards me and in that instant the pressure dawned on me.

"Enough!"

Nothing came to my mind as I ripped my arm out of Ian's grasp and the next thing I knew I was standing between them. Holding my ground against the Garrison, putting myself in a position that could cost me everything that I built up when I dawned the Wings of Freedom.

I knew I was risking my life as a scout- as Lieutenant Church. To know my identity will be hanging on the line. A life I worked so hard for. But I couldn't stand back and do nothing, not when I can do something.

"Lieutenant Church!? What is the meaning of-"

"Use your head Captain Kitz!" Cutting him off, I needed to make my point clear across and probably buy enough time until Pixis or someone with a better mind set comes along.

"Excuse me!?"

Looking around as I glanced at how everyone appeared to be defensive and I can't blame them for that. But I also need to remind them that we're given an opportunity that might finally give our efforts meaning. Calling him out, I knew I'll be doing something utterly reckless, but it needs to be done, "Don't tell me you're afraid? Cracking under pressure and showing your weakness in front of your men! Making a decision that will cost Humanity everything that we fought for up until now!"

Facing the trainees behind me, seeing how desperate they were, but I can see it in their eyes. I wasn't abandoning them no matter if the world has turned against them, if the world turned against me once more. Returning my focus back at the Garrison, motioning them to look at the trainees, "We have valuable assets within these trainees, so if I were you I would reconsider calling that order."

"I mean, look at them," Breathing out, I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I made it clear for everyone who they're willing to kill, "Take a good look at these trainees, our successors!"

Glancing over to the girl who hasn't left Eren's side, I recalled her skills on the field and knowing the fact that she was top of her class which I brought that information to the light, "One is a skilled fighter!" Pointing over to Ian, signaling out the poor man who in return gave me a look before sparing a glance over to Kitz, "Ian can even attest to that, witnessing it first hand."

"One has a tenacious spirit, a spirit that won't falter so easily, one that makes a solider," My eyes shifted over to Eren, knowing that he might not be naturally gifted compared to his fellow classmates based on the information Shadis gave me, but I saw enough to know he has something greater that few possess.

Now my eyes landed on the blonde, seeing how he remain still, keeping his salute as his eyes continued to be closed from the world. Only hearing what is said, praying that he and his friends will be spared. Curling my fingers, motioning everyone to take a good look at the boy who gave an extraordinary speech, someone who has courage, "And he is smart as a whip, one that can be a incredible strategist who can better humanity!"

Stepping forward, keeping my hands beside me as I tried to persuade them, "They each have a means for survival," Speaking on behave of the trainees while remaining everyone of what we're truly fighting for and what their mistake will lead, "We can't waste such potential out of fear!"

Narrowing my eyes, taking a deep breath as I shouted out, declaring that I will not be held back, "I will not stay quiet nor will I operate in fear!" Looking through everyone, hoping that they'll see reason as I kept my ground, "We can't let fear control us!"

Folding my arms behind me before putting my last efforts in swaying them, "If fear controls us then we might as well be considered dead men walking!"

"Captain Kitz." Stepping in, Ian tried to be the voice of reason as he spared another glance over to me and the trainees, acknowledging a point I made, "Lieutenant Church has a point." Pointing over to the young girl behind me, making it known that the trainee's skills and what she's capable of, "Mikasa Ackerman, top of her class has a strength that is worth a one hundred soldiers. We can't possibly lose that type of power."

My eyes widen the second Rico also brought herself to step in, "Maybe we can negotiate with them, Captain."

"Captain Kitz, please, I ask of you to reconsider your decision and take a moment to recollect yourself before allowing your emotions to overwhelm your sense of judgement," Relaxing, holding my hands up in defense while motioning them to look over to Armin as I implored them to finally put aside their set doubts and listen, "To consider what this young man has said and hear what I'm also saying."

Looking around, seeing how everyone broke out again in faint whispers among themselves as they tried to sort out their own thoughts with each other. I can feel the tension grow by the second as I heard a few of them speak.

"Maybe we should..."

"Yeah, what the kid said is true and what the Lieutenant is saying..."

Placing my hands behind me, holding onto myself as I prayed that it was enough to actually free us from his tense situation. Yet again, Kitz hasn't stepped down from his decision and I'm not sure if it's pride that's not allowing himself to accept his faults or he's just stubborn from changing his mind set.

"Y-You're a traitor too if you choose to side with him!" Out casting me from them, dissociating me from them as he tried to make sense of his discussion so the others won't consider Armin's or my words. Denouncing me and the trainees, "Revealing your true purpose here and now while we're in a dire situation! I will not be swayed by your words nor those behind you! So stop pleading for your lives!"

 _And here I thought my paranoia was bad_ Curling my fingers over my arms, surprised at how stubborn is Kitz and I can't believe there's anyone so closed minded like him. Blinking, star struck in how inflexible he was about everything, seeing how fear has latched itself on him and there's no hope to seek reason.

Dropping my arms beside me, blankly staring at them and I didn't even notice that I chuckled to myself, muttering to myself, "Are you joking?" Bringing a hand over my chest, offended in how he dare call me a traitor, "You believe I'll betray Humanity...?"

I spent almost my whole life just for Humanity, sacrificing everything when I still couldn't bring myself to save Humanity. But when I gave them a chance, when I finally decided to fight for them, when I actually devoted my body for Humanity.

 _No matter what I do... People still believe that..._ Lowering my hand, I sometimes wished I didn't have so much hope in Humanity or people in general because in the end they'll turn against one another when things get tough.

Narrowing my eyes, I wasn't even aware of the death glare I was sending until I saw Rico motioned me to stop myself from further harming my case. Glancing over towards Ian, he too, sending me a look of concern as he spoke up, "Church, what are you-?"

Making his stand, Kitz looked down as he gave me one more chance to leave the trainees and return over to them, so they can resume their previous plans, "Last warning, leave us to terminate the threat and you'll be pardon of your actions."

But I was far from accepting his offer, I knew I wouldn't be pardon so easily from him if it's not from Commander Pixis himself.

Thinking about the Commander, from the corner of my eye I saw him standing off in the back out of sight of the other Garrisons. I couldn't believe that he was already on the foreground and hasn't made his presences known yet.

 _How long have you-?_ I don't know what his plans are or what he's trying to pull by just standing off on the sidelines when our lives were at stake. _Why aren't you stepping in?_

Inhaling, trying to calm my nerves, I guess I'll buy more time and hope by then Pixis will decide to join in the madness that we're involved in. Looking straight into Kitz's eyes as I firmly stated, "Guess, I'll die by your hands then, Captain Kitz!" Glancing around to see how everyone can't fathom what is happening, "I'm perfectly fine having my last stand here in front of all of you because you and I both know this act will never be forgotten."

 _I dare you_

"You and everyone else shall stare into my eyes as well as these trainees while you call upon a despicable act. If you choose to murder us then you aren't to look away because we won't forget and neither should you!"

"I'll die for Humanity!" I'm prepared to die on the field for them, but I won't let them kill me. Not before I fulfill my duty and carry out my promises to those who have fought valiantly and died. "But I never thought that Humanity will kill me!"

Stepping forward, this time I'm not asking anymore, but commanding him to step down, "So draw back or else you do something utterly rash."

Yelling back, Kitz threw his arm to the side as he stared down at Eren before his gaze landed on me, "We can't let them- A Titan walk among us until they decide to kill us all! Do you understand the risk!?"

Narrowing my eyes at his words, blocking out everyone out as I set my focus on him. Then someone called out to me, hearing how they were trying to have me step back and leave the issue alone before I end up endangering myself too.

"Lieutenant Church, please step back-"

"No," Without batting an eye towards whoever decided to stop me from continuing to defy Kitz.

I will not bend to anyone nor will I stand down from my ground.

 _No one rules over me_

Tensing up at my refusal, he quickly jumped onto the idea of treacherous again. Trying to make me out to be an enemy like the trainees, "Then you also can't be trusted-!"

But I wasn't having it anymore. No. I was done trying to be patient, and reasonable. Now, I'm going to just shed a light on the truth everyone has denied and now it's clear.

"Our enemy aren't only Titans, but ourselves as well!" Snapping back, irritated in how blind everyone was and how they can be easily swayed when things get difficult. They have yet to realize the truth, "Can't you see that!? Look at yourselves and think of what you're doing!"

"Because as of right now, you and everyone here have revealed your true colors! Willing to throw away the only chance of gaining an upper hand in fighting off our true enemy that have locked us within these walls! To kill three without a proper trail, who could benefit Humanity!" Not giving a second to catch my breath, "Now tell me you've at least changed your mind!"

 _Has Humanity ever changed?_

Stepping forward, shouting as I made my final push in hopes to finally break through someone, "Have you not heard of this cadet's fervent voice that hold every ounce of what we made an oath to!?" Glancing over my shoulder, I saw how the blonde trainee remain still as he held his salute, but I could tell he was also afraid. Returning my gaze back to the Garrison, "That voice is what we stand for, that oath he pledged is the very same we all made when dawning these crest against our backs in order to achieve freedom!"

Saluting, standing my ground as I replicated the trainee while proudly reminding everyone of our true mission, "The oath to achieve freedom!" Clenching my hand, narrowing my eyes as I challenged him or anyone who would say otherwise, "If you dare taint that very oath then what are we really fighting for, Captain Kitz?!"

"What was the point of allowing our comrades, our partners, our friends, and family die for!?" Straightening myself as I stared right into his eyes, threatening him or anyone to take that step to destroy what everyone has done for Humanity, "If our oath is a lie then so has everything we made our lives to be!"

Locking myself down, not giving in and I made it sure that my last attempt has done the job, _Are you willing to show me that everything was for nothing? That the death of the innocent and our loved ones were all but meaningless._ Taking a deep breath, sparing a glance over to Armin see how he's keeping myself together, but I can tell he must be shaking and I understand that feeling.

Closing my eyes, waiting for what fate may bring as I stood there with my salute. I could hear how everyone was alarmed, hearing how some were disgusted in what they were about to do, and others held a quiver in their voices as they saw what witness. Hearing many reflecting on themselves.

"... What are we doing?"

"I- can't live with that."

"I'm not doing it."

"They're right... The kid had a point to begin with..."

"Captain Kitz?"

 _Come on, do something already_ Holding my hope out that Pixis will finally do something, I know he's there and he's the only one to put a stop to all this. We need him to step out of the shadows and just make his stand on the matter before it's too late.

Holding my breath, awaiting to hear what will happen next, but I doubt it'll be the sound of a cannon being fire again. Every second that passed felt like an eternity, I refused to open my eyes to see what Kitz's finally decision will be or if Pixis will bless us with his presences. I won't deny, I'm anxious at the how everything is a mess and so chaotic that I can feel my heart beating against my chest.

I can only imagine the lecture I'll get from Levi, Erwin, Rico and Ian. Without a doubt, Pixis will say a word about how reckless I was for taking a position jeopardize everything surrounding my identity. But I know of the consequences, and I don't regret throwing myself into this madness.

 _I'm dead once the others hear this_

Then I heard his voice, breaking the silence as he made his presence known among his soldiers and instantly my nerves relaxed.

"That's enough." Breaking the tension, Pixis finally stepped out of the background as he sighed tiredly before sparing a glance over to Kitz, "Brittle as a twig, just as you've always been."

Dragging out a deep sigh, opening my eyes to see Commander Pixis halting Kitz mid command, his hand grabbing the man's wrist as he calmly told Kitz to stand down.

 _It took you long enough_

Keeping my salute, glancing over to see the blonde trainee stare at the Commander with widen eyes. Eyes with relief in them, releasing the breath he was holding for god knows how long.

Nonchalantly, Pixies lowered the man's hand as he called off the order, but instead of commenting on the predicament he walked in. Pixis decided to use the time to give remark on Armin's stance, "Didn't you see how beautiful the trainee's salute was?"

"Commander Pixis!?" His eyes widen at the sudden arrival of his Commander, but nonetheless he was surprised at how Pixis disregarded his order to eliminate the trainees.

"I barely arrived here but I believe I'm catching on fast enough. You take care of spearheading the reinforcements." Judging on his expression, he wasn't too pleased in how things were handled, but he refine himself from speaking another word on the matter. Giving Kitz the task to collect the soldiers and leave the scene behind.

I can tell that Kitz wasn't too happy, but he listened to his Commander without any objection. Seeing how some of the other Garrison began to disband, but my attention snapped over to Pixis once he called me.

"Lieutenant Church, please escort those trainees with you towards the carts," Pixis didn't even bat an eye, handing out the order as he me to take the trainees with me while he handled the situation.

"Yes Sir!" Nodding, turning on my heel as I walked over towards the trainees checking if they're alright from the cannon fire. Kneeling down, glancing between them once Armin joined his friends, "You three alright?"

"Yeah..."

Placing a hand onto the blonde's shoulder, praising him for what he did out there, "You're speech was stunning and without a doubt a noble act that I haven't seen for some time now." Offering a smile, I can see why Hannes asked me to keep an eye out for these trainees and certainly there's much more to come from them. "Captain Hannes wasn't wrong about you."

"T-Thank you, for defending us." Catching his breath, smiling over to me as he expressed his gratitude, but I was surprised at how he didn't give himself enough credit. If it weren't for him then I wouldn't have stepped in and build from his speech, to continue off the atmosphere he built.

"Don't sell yourself short, okay," Shaking my head, standing as I told him of my intentions, "I didn't do anything aside from buying time until Commander Pixis arrived."

My expression soften, showing my admiration for the courage he held and certainly it must've struck Pixis enough for him not to interrupt the boy's speech, "But mainly it's you that swayed Commander Pixis."

The boy was pulled over by Eren, seeing how his friend praised him as he kept an arm around the blonde, "You did it Armin, told you had it in you to save us." Seeing how the three of them were relieved for escaping a near death experience once again in the same day.

Dragging in a tireding breath, I needed to get them out of here and cutting their moment short, "Come on, lets go before someone else decides to do something utterly reckless," Glancing back to Eren, seeing that he's not completely recovered from whatever he pulled off with the Titan body he managed to create. Basing on how Mikasa kept close to his side, I can assume he might not be fully prepared to move, "Can you stand on your own Eren?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Nodding back, proving it as he got to his feet, but I can tell that he's not hundred percent recovered. But I have no time to question him nor do I want to enter a conversation where I don't have answers to.

"Good," Giving a quick nod, motioning them to follow me beside the Wall to meet with Pixis before we're transported up to the Wall, "Now follow close and don't say a word along the way."

"Yes, ma'am."

Quickly moving, keeping away from the group of Garrison who were still caution and skeptical about the trainees, but they didn't do anything aside from giving looks. Making sure that the trainees were close behind me, but raising a brow when I heard Eren walk up to me with a question.

"Why would you-?"

Adjusting my hood, moving the material to cover more of me as I passed some of the Garrison. Avoiding any form of contact as I responded back to his question that I interrupted, "You said you wanted to join the Survey Corps? Well, this is what we are and I won't let anyone die in a unjustified way."

"I hate pointless death. " Muttering to myself as I allowed those words to echo.

One thing is true, I don't believe in unnecessary deaths may it be due to me or others. The idea of people dying without any purpose for shortening their lives, it hurts me to believe life is cruel to do that.

Something I took greatly after Farlan and it influenced my actions on the field.

A belief that also weighs heavly on Levi as well and influences his way of acting.

To the point Levi found my actions about it agitating, yet he still acknowledged my success in bringing back our comrades no matter what I'll endure.

I shook my head, still displeased in how the whole situation was handled, "I also couldn't allow such potential to be wasted."

Looking over to Armin, I needed to know if what he said was true or only used to save his skin alongside his friends, "You said you have information on the Titans?"

Eren stepped in, answering me as he revealed a key that hanged around his neck, but it was clear he wasn't completely certain about the information, "Uh, yes, it's in my basement back in Shiganshina District and surely the secret to finish the Titans are there," Lowering his eyes, I recalled the fact his father had a basement from the one time I visited on my own investigation.

Frowning, I should've known something would be there, but I didn't expect all this to arise. If Grisha hid secrets underneath his own home and set his son with the task in recovering it then I can safely bet there's more to what he told me in person. I wasn't a fan of the man, but I can't deny I underestimate him and now I have to make up for my mistake from six years ago.

"Then we'll get that information, but for now our top priority is to seal the breach within Trost and afterwards decide what will become of you," Calling over to the trainees, signaling them to enter the cart as we waited for Pixis to arrive before heading up to the Wall.

"You believe me?" Moving forward in the cart, Eren was shocked to hear how I trusted those words as if they were true.

Standing in front of the entrance of the cart, narrowing my eyes as I imagined what could be kept in that basement and I knew one thing. Grisha was serious about his belief when I spoke with him, meaning he's not lying.

"There's something telling me that there's truth within what you say and I'm willing to take that risk," But if that's the case then I know I have to tell Erwin, he'll figure a way to get to Shiganshina and retrieve that information one way or another.

The truth lays there, but I know the rest of the pieces are scattered across these Walls. I need to find a few more pieces before I could move towards Shiganshina. It's a request I must make and get approval for before acting on my own.

But what will it cost me if I venture out to get those answers? I know my soul will be the price for doing such a thing while I'm like this.

 _What's worth the price of my soul?_

"Lieutenant, good to see you."

Snapping myself out of my own thoughts, I saw Pixis walk up to me and I quickly saluted back, giving a quick nod. He didn't say much, motioning me to enter the cart which I did, but I found myself standing off to the side. Putting a distance between me and trainees, I wasn't even aware of it until I looked over to see them across from me.

Shifting my gaze away, frowning to myself as I pulled my hood further down. Crossing my arms, waiting for Pixis to give the signal to move up to the Wall. Sparing a few glances over to Eren, furrowing my brows as I tried to make some sense out of what he is. I needed to figure out where he came from, how he got that power of his.

 _That Titan Entity is too familiar and it was lost..._

Curling my fingers into my arms, staring at the ground, shaking my head as I felt a splitting headache coming up. Ignoring it, trying to pull myself away from thinking any further about the subject. I couldn't fall into an episode right now, not when I'm most certainly going to be sent onto the field.

"I'll meet you on the Wall shortly," Hearing Pixis as his subordinates nodded before leaving to collect whatever was asked from them.

Not paying much attention as my thoughts still fell back onto it, blocking out everything around me. My eyes darted back to the boy one more time, _...But it's here... in him..._ Finally turning around, staring out of the cart and I realized we were already moving from the ground.

"We're ready to move!" Seeing how some of the Garrison signaled those above to move, hearing Commander Pixis announce the call as we began to move away from the ground levels. Seeing how everyone who was on the ground began to move accordingly to whatever their assigned task is.

Leaning against the edge, placing a hand against my forehead as I fought off the damn headache that's threatening to bother me. Sighing, annoyed and tired of everything, but something caught my attention. Frowning, feeling something twist within me as I placed a hand against my chest, sensing a disturbances for a second again. My train of thought continued, adding the small pieces together as I tried to get a grip of everything,

 _Not only him but-_ Pausing, lost in thought while my eyes remain glued to the ground as we continued to move up the Wall. Everything around me became mute as I wondered, _Where are the others...?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Standing aside Commander Pixis, the scout kept her arms folded behind her as she listened to the discussion that will designate their next course of action. Not saying much, Tsuki carefully observed the two trainees as they spoke about what they knew as of now, sharing as much information. Raising a brow, her eyes fell over to Pixis who took a moment to take in everything, seeing how the man was thinking in what to do with the information.

Pixis furrowed his brows, looking at Eren, "I see... Going into that basement would answer all of your questions..."

"Yes," Eren was slightly surprised to hear someone like Commander Pixis actually show some consideration to his words unlike the other Garrison, "Sir do you believe me?"

"For now, I'll keep a mental note of everything for which you can't provide any positive proof by yourself," Standing back onto his feet, already decided in what his next set of orders will be, but he too has hope in what was said from the trainees, "I believe that is the best course of action."

A risk he was willing to gamble with, if it means to actually succeed and make some sense from everything that has been gotten out of control. "However, provided you intend to obtain material that could make sense out of this mess... I shall personally see to your protection and that of your friends." Looking over his shoulder, making it clear to the scout that she too was in the same position, "This also includes you Lieutenant Church, you also took their side and shown to be a traitor according to everyone."

Straightening herself, firmly standing by her previous decisions as she showed no sign of regret in what was done, "Commander, you know that I couldn't possibly allow a chance like this to escape our grasps." Her eyes landed over to Eren, the scout returned her gaze back at the Commander before sharing her thought progress, "This can be the turning point we all were dreaming for, the day when Humanity can finally push back and reclaim what was stolen." Narrowing her eyes, determined to fulfill that dream and make it into a reality, "To finally win and put everyone's souls to rest that died in this everlasting fight."

"You and I both know that there must be another way because we can't solely relay on those alive currently," Tsuki grew serious, touching a subject that many have yet to look into and a part of her knew that time will finally catch up to. Reminding him, she and the strongest among Humanity won't be around forever to hold the front lines, knowing that one day they too will fall into a deep sleep waiting for someone to carry the torch. "Because one day they'll die as well and what will be left then?"

Her demeanor relaxed, exhaling, "So I'm willing to place my hope into this."

Chuckling at how the rogue managed to have a sharp eye for looking beyond the present, but Pixis did see her point. "See that fire hasn't been extinguished yet. A good thing, Lieutenant."

"Until my dying breath, I'll always perceive that fire, Commander," Offering a smile, the Lieutenant gave a salute as she made it a goal for herself that her spirit shall never die.

Recalling, the ones that someone once told her many years ago that the memory itself has been almost forgotten, but the words continue to linger in the back of her mind. Reminding her every now and then, _'... When the time comes... prove yourself... your spirit never dies...'_

A memory that has been broken into pieces, but she felt the meaning behind it and emotions that draws from it, despite not knowing who told her. A promise that was woven into her heart for as long as she could remember. To rise and prove to herself that when the time comes, she will not turn away from what may be thrown at her.

Now placing his focus on the blonde who spoke out on behave of his friends, the trainee who gave a speech he'll forever remember, "Trainee Armin.. was it?"

"Sir!"

"You mentioned something earlier about how using some manner of "Titan's Power" might enable us to recapture the town I believe," Questioning the boy, wanting to hear the exact reason behind the words he spoke not so long ago, "Did you really mean that? Or was it just some desperate plea for your life?"

"It was..." Armin paused, thinking back to what was running their his head when everything was spiraling out of control in front of him. Releasing a deep breath, looking up at the Commander as he gave his honest answer, "It was both."

Shaking his head, gaining the courage and finding the correct words to express his thought progress before. Armin organized what he was trying to elaborate and straighten out his idea that he proposed, "What I meant back then, is that an Eren-turned- Titan could carry that large rock all the way to the breach in order to seal it." Glancing over his shoulder, seeing how the sun has began to set, but his eyes caught sight of the boulder. Taking in a deep breath, while looking over to Eren for a second before finally meeting the Commander in the eye, "Just a simplistic idea I came up with. I wanted to believe that Eren's power could help us disentangle the situation..."

Sighing to himself, admitting the selfish aspect behind his speech and proposal he made in front of everyone, "Of course, I really, really wanted to avoid execution but..."

Pixis stared at the trainee, taking his plan greatly into consideration before looking over to the other boy that will be the deciding factor in their attempt to reclaim Trost, "Trainee Eren... can you close up that hole?"

Eren's eyes widen, not allowing a second to pass, he nodded before fully plaguing himself into the plan, "I'll see to it, Sir! No matter what!"

"Well said! Spoken like a real man!" Patting the boy on the back, laughing as he watched how devoted the trainee was. Standing to his feet, Pixis looked over to his assistant before handing the woman instructions, "Call in the staff officers! We need to discuss strategy!"

Nodding back to the two trainees before looking over the rogue, leaving it to the scout to keep a close eye on the boy and the task that will be soon handed over to her, "I'll see to it and I'll have Lieutenant Church make it possible for you to carry out the task!" Chuckling, checking if the rogue will accept a onerous assignment, "Church, up for a challenge?"

Already accepting the assignment from the start and the lone scout will do everything in her power to carry the mission, "You don't need to ask, Commander."

"No way- this is crazy!" His eyes widen at how the two of them easily accepted the unfinished, simplistic, and holed plan without much of a hassle. Shaking his head, Armin wasn't sure if any of it will be successful for them, but he tried to reason with them, "It's just some over-optimistic, poorly thought out plan I came up with... He can't just go along with it..."

Pausing in his tracks, Pixis looked over his shoulder towards the blonde trainee before simply replying, "Sometimes that's what we need trainee Armin."

Nodding, agreeing with Pixis, she too knew there wasn't many options to go with and certainly what they have will be enough for them, "This is our only option, the one with an outcome that everyone here are yearning for. Enough to give the people a motivation. Regardless if it's some poorly, over-optimistic plan."

"Indeed, this is enough for us to work with and arrange a plan," Pixis spared a look over to the scout, motioning her to follow as they went to further expand the plan and gain some time to prepare themselves what is to come.

The two of them soon left the trainees alone for a moment, breaking away in order to discuss among themselves before making it known to the public. Meanwhile, Armin and Eren sat back as they watched their superiors walk off, but the blonde teen still wasn't fully convinced.

However, Eren glanced over to his friend before sharing his own thoughts, "I agree, but presumably there's a crucial matter that needs to be considered before we so much as think of carrying out the plan... Commander Pixis and Lieutenant Church are well-aware of the situation." Clenching his hands beside him, his eyes finding their way to the key that hangs around his key, "The Titans aren't our only enemies."

Meanwhile, Commander Pixis walked along side the Lieutenant for a bit, but enough to have space between them and the others around them who were busy with their own assigned tasks. Frowning slightly, Tsuki still didn't like the fact the Commander had every right to intervene at any given moment, but still chose to wait for the last second.

But what she wanted to know was how long was he there, how much did he hear and what made him wait so long before taking action, "How long we're you just standing there watching, Commander?"

"Half way through the trainees wonderful speech and did you see how beautiful that salute was," Responding back, recalling the trainee's speech while remembering how everyone reacted towards the whole incident as a whole. Yet he didn't express much, not even acknowledging the seriousness of the matter, "I couldn't interrupt such a thing."

"Any second longer than there would've been havoc," Holding herself back as she kept a professional appearance, the rogue was still displeased at how close they were from having Kitz order the cannon team to fire yet again.

Stopping in his tracks, turning enough to see the scout as he questioned her motives, "You even provided a speech as well," Raising a brow, waiting to hear what the rogue would answer with, "For what purpose was yours for, Lieutenant?"

Folding her arms behind her, Tsuki was honest in how she responded regardless in how it might sound, "To buy time until you arrive sir, but the second I realized you were standing in shadows," Frowning again, reminding him of how cruel he was for letting everything drag on before interfering, "I kept going waiting for you to decide when you'll join the conversation."

"I also wanted to open up their eyes and see reason. To give my honest opinion on the matter." Sighing, relaxing herself as she spared a glance over her shoulder to see the blonde trainee, "To continue off the atmosphere that trainee Armin built in order to influence the people's minds."

"Which worked for some," He saw some of the other Garrisons were considering to listen to her and the trainee, yet not enough to stand by their own decision as they allowed their officer to continue with his judgement.

Now getting serious, Pixis was determined to make sure that the plan he'll be executing soon will succeed and certainly make sure that all efforts won't be in vain. Facing her, he stated as an order and not allowing any form of dispute, "Lieutenant, you are to ensure this does succeed." Providing some words to encourage the rogue with whatever struggles she'll endure while handling Eren because it's clear that the scout isn't too confident about it, "I know you will be able to assist him into fulfilling this mission."

"Commander, if I may... between us," Furrowing her brows, a spark of doubt flickered within her as she recalled what happened earlier. Remembering how she couldn't control Eren's Titan form and she isn't positive if it'll be the same issue if they do carry out the task to the fullest.

"Granted," Nodding, allowing her to speak on a matter that is clearly something she doesn't want others to hear and it was enough to figure out what she might bring up.

Stepping closer, she kept a low profile as she shared her own personal concerns, "I don't know if I'm capable of controlling his Titan form, it's way too much. Complicated for me to even grasp and I-"

Raising a brow, he joked on the matter, chuckling to himself as he responded, "Lieutenant, are you saying that you're incapable of handling a young man, a trainee?"

Narrowing her eyes, she wasn't in the greatest of moods nor did she appreciate his response. Ignoring it. She only has experience with Titans and Titans alone, she has never attempted her power over anything remotely similar to a person capable of transforming into a Titan. "I never tried controlling some form of Titan shifter in any way before and I could barely handle him earlier," Perfectly recalling the earlier events "So much emotions in its raw form that I can't fight back so I could gain control."

Pausing, she found herself staring off to the distance watching the smoke that continues to ascend into the skies over Trost. Her eyes studied how the Titans have made their way further into the district with a on overwhelming number, but instead of feeling the dread. Her focus found its way towards the light that has began to shed over them, how the sun is now setting, but she knew that if there's light then there's hope.

Closing her eyes, she spoke up again and this caught the Commander's attention, "Even tho I believe this is a faint glimmer of light that found its way through the middle of this despair..." Her sentences ending, not sure where else to go from there or know what words to use.

Blinking, she turned over towards Pixis as he gave a nod, "Then you're lucky that you've been given another attempt, Lieutenant."

Returning back to the trainees, Tsuki followed the man who now began to put the plan into motion, "We're racing against time. Move out young soldiers." Pixis signaled the two to join him, "Trainee Eren and Lieutenant Church accompany me for a moment."

"Yes Sir," The two of them saluted before complying to his order as they followed suit.

Tsuki placed a distance from her and the trainee, she adjusted her cloak making sure she was covered while keeping an ear out for Commander Pixis. The scout looked down towards Trost once more, seeing how much work needs to be put in just to pull off the task of reconquering the district alone. Sure she's been through crazy intense missions, expeditions, but not anything like reclaiming lost territory with only one outcome to be acceptable. It's an all or nothing bargain, something that could change the tables from here on out.

Her eyes began to search further out, hoping to see the other side of the Wall that divided Trost from Wall Maria's plains. Wondering if it's only a matter of time until the Survey Corps return once realizing majority of the Titans have made their way into Trost. Once hearing Pixis voice, she gave her undivided attention to him, listening carefully in what he may say.

Pixis shared a brief tale to the trainee, but that tale sparked something within the rogue who knew very well the meaning behind it and the possible origin of it. She heard a similar one before hearing it from Pixis. But there's a reason to why he's telling such a thing at a time like this.

"It is said that before the land fell under Titan control, Humanity continually tore itself apart over differences in race or principles. That's when some spoke thusly: what if a might enemy appeared that happened not to be human? Men would probably unite, and stop fighting amongst themselves." Turning the conversation to Eren, wanting to hear what the boy has to say on the matter, "What do you think?"

"I did hear about that folk tale, but, that's an extremely optimistic outlook, sir..." Furrowing his brows, unsure to why the Commander was saying such a thing, but he didn't question it. He went along with it, giving his own opinion or take on the folk tale, "Say, like a good bedside story."

Chuckling, amused in how the trainee thinks and hearing his own thoughts on the tale, "Your mind is a twisted maze just like my own."

Eren then frowned to himself, seeing first hand how he was cornered not so long ago by the people who also devoted their lives for Humanity. He was disappointed, having high hopes and a heart that at times becomes his own downfall. "Even now that this powerful foe has driven us into a corner, we're still a far cry from united, from what I can tell..."

"Indeed, if we can't even unite to begin with... we hardly stand a chance at all in battle." Agreeing, Pixis also hopes that he could unite his forces and the soldiers together despite the suffocating fear that covered the atmosphere around them. He already has an outline of what he needs to say in order to make it work, knowing how he'll have to persuade the crowd into participating with the plan.

Sighing to himself, calling over to the rogue as he wanted to bring her thoughts into the conversation. Despite already having a clear idea of what her response will be if it hasn't changed from before. "Church, what is your thought on the matter?"

Raising a brow, not really interested in taking part of the discussion since it's all old to her, "Of the folk tale? Or the honest and brutal truth that Humanity itself is it's worse enemy since we can't unite together in order to fight back an enemy that threatens our way of life?"

"Either."

"Folk tales hold _some_ truth to them," Looking away, frowning to herself since she has strong personal opinions on the two subjects. But she already knew that Pixis was aware of her stances on the topic, yet she knew he has his reasons for bringing it up again. "And I already now by first hand how cruel people can be which I won't say much on the matter or else I'll be filed as a traitor even further."

"You haven't changed one bit, Lieutenant," Pixis looked over towards the scout, he chuckled to himself before returning his attention back ahead of him, "Even gotten a sense of humor too."

Shaking her head, her eyes avoiding the trainee who's attention is now set on her, but the scout frowned to herself, "In that aspect then no, my view has rarely changed, but I've managed to live with it if you'll call it that."

"Uh..."

Slightly uncomfortable, unsure how to take the scout's words because clearly there's a history behind them that gives a meaning that the trainee has yet to understand. But Eren refine himself from meddling into the Lieutenant's business due to the reputation that surrounds the scout, so it was best to leave it alone unless the Lieutenant is willing to share more.

Curling her fingers, frowning to herself as she felt something off that radiated from the trainee, but Tsuki shook her head not wanting to deal with any more problems before heading onto the field again. But she couldn't help herself from wondering what it was exactly that is bugging her.

Sighing to herself, she spoke up as she avoided any further contact with the boy until the operation comes into effect, "Don't get distracted by my words, Eren, it's the least of your worries."

"She's right," Commander Pixis agreed with the scout, knowing that they have already wasted whatever time they could and he also didn't want to have the rogue share any more of her own thoughts with the trainee at the moment.

Her eyes met with Pixis, motioning that she'll be breaking away and join some of the staff officers that are already on top of the Wall. Leaving him with the trainee while she stands beside the other Garrisons as they await further instructions. Tsuki didn't spar any more words as she took her leave while Pixis continued to lead Eren to the area that they'll stand so they could announce the plan with the rest of the soldiers.

Following close behind the Commander, the boy noticed from the corner of his eye how the Lieutenant broke away from them without saying much of a word. Furrowing his brows, Eren knew very little about the Lieutenant aside from the rumors that surrounded the scout, but other than that there was so little known. But there was something strange from the scout, something he can't quite put his finger on, and certainly it's something that he won't find out from the Lieutenant or from Pixis.

Brushing it aside, not putting anymore attention and thought to it. He kept up with the Commander, listening to what the man had to say as they continued to walk alongside the wall. He could only assume that Pixis has already gotten something up his sleeve of some sort, but he's willing to fight back with all he has.

Tsuki didn't even realize that her hands were clenched beside her, the rogue was more concern on the matter that is required of her. To work alongside the trainee and even go as far as to keep him under control once they're out on the field. Still, she recalled earlier in how she couldn't control the boy when he was in the Titan's body and the rogue isn't hundred percent sure if she can. But ever since he emerged from the Titan, she has gotten strange and abrupt shockwave like sensations flowing from him that is only irritating her. Irritating her because she doesn't understand or she's subconsciously refusing to understand for whatever reason it may be.

Sparing another glance towards the trainee, seeing how the boy appeared normal yet there was an atmosphere that surrounded him, something that was there when she first met him back on training grounds. Now it's there, something familiar to what came up once she passed the larger group of the 104th Corps. She'll even attempt that she felt a familiar thing six years ago when she met Grisha. Something that has puzzled her, but based on Eren's sudden aura as if it awaken recently. Tsuki could assume whatever vibe she gets from him it's clearly connected to the Titan he could create and control.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of some of the Garrison working on cannons and the scout recognized one of them to be Captain Hannes. Furrowing her brows for a second once seeing how Eren treated the man as the trainee passed by, but the scout turned away without questioning it. All she knew was that Eren and Hannes were familiar with one another and a history leading back to when Shiganshina was still in tact.

But despite the desire to ignore everything and leave it alone, Tsuki couldn't shake off the sensation that has been bothering her. A way that reminds her that there's more to what they knew and to bring the rogue to realizing the truth that she's been crawling away from her depths of her mind.

 _That feeling... It's similar to what I felt back at-_ Blinking, her train of thought broken once realizing the Garrison who was walking towards her. She could only assume that the man will bring up the stunt she pulled earlier because who wouldn't mentioned it. Especially by those who are well aware of her identity and know how reckless of her to do such a thing, knowing of the possibility of revealing herself to everyone on.

Ian frowned to himself, finally getting the chance to meet with the scout before they're sent out onto the field once again. "You're lucky that Commander Pixis arrived when he did or else you would've gotten severely-"

"You mean killed?" Interrupting him, the scout clarified what the man planned to describe the events earlier. Frowning at how the Garrison avoided using the term knowing for a fact Kitz's intentions were clear from the start. "Ian, I know very well that Captain Kitz would've killed me along with the three trainees. There wasn't going to be a small fight that only leaves bruises or minor injuries."

"He was willing to kill us all," Narrowing her eyes at the fact she and the trainees were basically a few seconds from being fired at, but most likely the results will be different than the first. Releasing a deep breath, the thought still irritated her and Tsuki wasn't going to let it go lightly, "And the man wasn't rational in having a civil conservation."

"You could've caused a great discord between the Garrison and Regiment," Bringing up a very important point, arguing against the scout in how rash she was and what her actions might've caused for herself and for her branch. He knew the low reputation the Survey Corps has received in recent years, but the man also knew that if the rogue gets involved with public affairs then it'll end poorly on her.

Nonetheless, everyone involved with her will be brought up to trail for hiding her existences which only means two things: death or prison. Something he doesn't wish upon her or anyone who knows of the secret, a secret Ian grew to understand the importance of it and hopes that what the rogue promises actually comes true. Yet he didn't understand the reasoning behind the government for not accepting rogues like Tsuki, an alley instead of an enemy.

He also couldn't understand that they even existed to begin with.

Fully aware of the potential discord she could've caused between the two branches, especially knowing that she might've further damaged the reputation of the Survey Corps. The scouts as of late aren't on the good side of the people and certainly her stepping in front of gunfire from the Garrison must've made it worse.

Tsuki is mentally preparing herself for later once the Survey Corps return from their expedition. Knowing Levi will say something once he hears about her actions and also hear Erwin's stance on the matter. Certainly he'll handle the matter if there are any serious aftermath from it, but without a doubt she'll hear something from the two of them. Tsuki understands she overstepped the boundaries that could jeopardize her identity and put the Survey Corps in a tough position if they were found out for harboring a rogue.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves and you know I wouldn't be too impulsive without thinking of the ramifications it might cause," Still she didn't find much within her to feel anything towards her actions, no regrets, disappointment, or anything. Instead, Tsuki simply took it as it was and accept what may come up because of it.

"From the time I've worked and known you-" Raising a brow, Ian stared at the scout as he corrected her since he was well aware of how the rogue could be based on the information and own experiences, "We both know that's a lie. You've done so many times, but I do have to admit you still manage pull through some how."

"Luck?"

Not in the mood for her sense of humor, the Garrison dragged out a deep breath while he shook his head as he muttered to himself, "A luck that only a rogue like you could possibly have." From the corner of his eye, he saw how the scout didn't appear to appreciate his comment nor does he see any sign of regret involving her actions.

She did attempt to lighten the mood in some form, but it was no use. Not when they're at the brink of seeing if the everything ends here or if they can finally push forward. Tilting her head up, staring at the sky while giving a shrug in return, not having much to say or having any more words to add onto the conversation, "I guess it's one of the pros of it," Tsuki kept her arms folded behind her, staring off again as she wondered what hell they'll be thrown into next.

"Lieutenant Church."

Turning around at the sound of her name, she saw the blonde Garrison reach them, but by judging at his expression he had a few questions and the scout could only assume it has to do with Eren. Greeting the man, "Captain Hannes, noticed you were busy awhile back."

"Yeah. I couldn't help myself but wonder what Eren was doing with the Commander." Scratching the back of his head, Hannes chuckled to himself as he called the look that Eren gave him when the trainee passed him, "He even made a face 'telling me to get back to work'."

His expression soften at the old memories of how the boy was during their time back in Shiganshina before everything changed. He was still amused at the boy's attitude, "He has the audacity to behave in such a matter towards his superiors."

Chuckling at how the boy treated him in the past, the man didn't bear any ill will against him, but instead he was relieved to see the boy was alive and well after his first battle, "Still, it's good to know he's fine."

"Good kid," Tsuki didn't want to bring up what happened or the fact that the boy was linked to Titans. Making light of the actually situation Eren was in, so she wouldn't have Hannes worry. "But he's not in trouble for say."

"But he's not in the clear from earlier," Ian frowned at how Tsuki wasn't considering how the boy is still in crucial position due the phenomenon that he revealed.

Glancing between the two, Hannes wasn't completely caught up with everything nor was he aware of what they were speaking about. Raising a brow, curious to know what Eren could've done that required the trainee to follow the Commander, but based in how Ian responded. It must be something critical, "What happened? Did he do something?"

"You're quite familiar with him by now, Hannes," Sighing, Tsuki didn't want to alarm the man nor did she want to bring him into the mess yet, not when there's so much left to be explained in general. Reassuring him that everything isn't too bad, the scout reminded him, "You should already have some kind of idea."

"The others are fine assuming that he's alright," His expression soften, seeking a confirmation from the scout to know if Armin and Mikasa weren't in any form of trouble.

Nodding, confirming that the other trainees weren't in any harm at the moment and certainly they won't stray too far from their friend, "Yeah, they're not too far behind."

"I know, they never are," Smiling, recalling how the trio would always be at each other's side and knowing that they're never far away from the other. The blonde sighed to himself in relief, yet it didn't answer the question to why Pixis has Eren with him, "But why is he here with the Commander?"

"That is what Commander Pixis will be speaking of shortly," Tsuki turned towards the direction that Pixis and Eren should be located in. It's only a matter of time until the Commander begins his speech and bring everyone together for the upcoming operation- an all or nothing operation.

Hannes turned around at the sound of his name, seeing how he's being called to return to his assigned area and assist his colleagues in prepping the cannons. Releasing a heavy sigh, not prepared to know what will come next, but he knew it was time to head out and prepare for further instructions.

Scratching the back of his head, returning his attention back to the two in front of him as he excused himself before departing, "I have to return to my post."

The two nodded back, allowing the man to return to his previous post before they too begin to head down to regroup with the Commander. The scout spoke up before the blonde Garrison left, promising that they'll meet up again after everything is over with, "Until then, Captain Hannes."

"It's time to move," Ian motioned the scout to follow as they began to head out as well, walking towards the area that the Commander was. To hear what their next set of instructions will be and know anything else from the situation they're in, hoping to gain answers for the questions they have.

"Where's Rico and Mitabi?" Looking over to him, asking where the others were since she didn't see them on the wall and Tsuki found it a bit strange, "Did they not join you up here?"

"No, from what I last heard," Responding, Ian glanced down the wall as they walked along side it and he saw everyone gathered in the streets awaiting for their Commander to present himself. His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to pick out his comrades, to find his friends among the whole branch. He managed to find Rico who was near Captain Kitz, but Ian shifted his attention to see how some soldiers have already lost it.

Taking a deep breath, he looked ahead of them seeing the Commander, "They both remained on the ground with the rest while I came up the wall along with a few others. But they should be joining us soon if Commander Pixis wishes to create and use the Elite Squad."

"Ah, yes, I know you three are the top among your branch," Quickly recalling how the three Garrisons have worked themselves to the top, proving themselves to be among the elite through their hard work and efforts. Tsuki gave them credit and to know how the three have a long history which only proves how close they are.

"As you from the Survey Corps."

"I don't care much for ranks," Waving it off, Tsuki never held much interest towards ranks aside from those who are the heads of each branches and whoever earned her respect to make her acknowledge their rank. But for herself, the rogue found ranks to be limited and misleading at times. It's something she doesn't find necessary- not in her world.

"But without a doubt an Elite Squad will be necessary in this case," It wasn't difficult to predict but they do need the best among the best to carry out whatever Pixis will produce as a strategic format. Glancing over to him, she raised a brow while making a point, "Who else will be more equipped to handle someone like Yeager?"

"Agreed."

Both coming to a stop, standing in the other side of the Wall awaiting Commander Pixis. Neither of them said another word, both having their arms folded behind them as they kept their eyes on the Commander. It's only a matter of time until he begins his speech and reveal the mission he'll assign to reconquer Trost.

Taking a quick drink, wiping his mouth clean as he prepared himself before giving the speech. Folding his arms behind him, straightening himself out as he stared at the masses below him. Drawing in a deep breath after clearing his throat, Pixis used all his will power through his voice causing it to boom which soon followed with a painful silence, "Attention!"

"Soldiers!" His expression harden, serious as he revealed the next step that must be taken, "I will now elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost District! Our objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate! To succeed, we must do two things!"

"Reach the hole and seal it!" Finally announcing the plan, it was simple and straight to the point, enough to get everyone's attention without any possibility of misinterpretations.

Hearing nothing from the crowd below, Tsuki wasn't near the edge to see the reaction the soldiers gave once hearing the plan Pixis announced. A mass suicide plan, there was no denying it, many will die for this and they already know it based on their silences.

 _Now lets see how many are willing to do that._ Having her doubts, especially after witness how everyone reacted earlier, so her expectations were low at the moment in how the people will react to the plan. All she can do is keep her faith in Commander Pixis, knowing that he'll figure a way out to convince the masses into accepting the plan and fulfill their duty to Humanity. Her attention shifted over to Ian, seeing how he too wasn't completely on board with the Commander's goal.

Ian couldn't believe what he just heard, unsure how to feel about it, "Is he serious?"

Blinking, surprised in how he reacted towards the plan, but she answered him honestly, "As ever, yes, and I believe it's our best option in pushing onward instead of abandoning Trost." Tsuki gave him a sympathetic look, knowing there's so much at stake for them and she made sure he knew it, "If we lose Trost than history will repeat itself like what happened with the fall of Shiganshina."

"But how-?" He didn't get the chance to wish his train of thought as they both turned to see Pixis resume his speech.

"As for the way we'll proceed, let me start by introducing this young man!" Motioning over to the trainee beside him, in response saluted as he stood still beside the Commander who introduced him to the others, "Eren Yeager, from the trainees unit!"

Her eyes widen once hearing what Pixis said next in regards to Eren, "We've been carrying out secret experiments on Titan Shape shifting, and he is the successful result of that endeavor!"

 _So lying is how we'll cover this sudden discovery..._ Tsuki was impressed in how Pixis decided to explain Eren's unusual power, but the rogue frowned to herself pondering if the people will buy such a lie like that. Not putting it passed the people to accept what is handed to them during a time of chaos like this. Still, a lie could do so much and do so little, knowing there are still questions left unanswered.

Revealing the secret that will leave everyone shock once hearing what the trainee was capable of, "He has the ability to purge the body of a Titan and control it at will!"

"In his Titan form, he'll lift the large boulder in the vicinity of the front gate; carry it to the destroyed gate, and seal the breach!" Everything became real, knowing how he's putting everything onto the trainee to pull the means to succeed. All they needed was to have everyone on board on the plan, "Your duty, ladies and gentlemen, is to protect him from the other Titans until such time as he's done moving the boulder!"

 _Now it seems I'll be carrying out a task similar to what the Survey Corps had done with me... That'll be interesting..._ Standing there, lost in thought as she recalled her earlier days in the Scouting Legion, knowing that she needs to live up being a veteran and bring the youth up to their expectations.

"This is bad..." Whispering to himself, Ian furrowed his brows. He can hear the discord among the people below them, he didn't need to see them to know that everyone are turning against one another. Knowing how conflict was from the request their Commander was asking of them, he too feels unsettled at the information provided to them. Muttering under his breath, "Order will fall apart at this rate."

Shaking his head, unaware of such a thing and even if it was true then why was it hidden. The Garrison glanced over to the woman, hoping that she would have some type of explanation, "When did we ever have a secret weapon like this?" Nothing made sense as if the world has gone mad, "Someone capable of Titan Shape shifting. That's impossible."

Shrugging, the rogue retorted back not making a big fuse over it like Ian, "Well, you guys have someone capable of controlling them?" Tsuki didn't want to make the man more anxious since she too was taken back at the recent discovery, but she couldn't falter at a time like this.

Not appreciating how nonchalant the rogue was about the matter as if it didn't bother her, "But this is far beyond anything sane!" Not buying it for a second, the man wasn't really accepting of the idea. Narrowing his eyes, making a clear point as he whispered over to the rogue, "We didn't have any secret project for you, Church. You were from beyond these Walls."

Looking up, she knows there's so much out there that they have yet to see and her expression soften. Sighing, unsure how things will be, but she reminded her colleague, "Ian, you and I both know that in this world... anything is possible, but we have yet to see those possibilities." Frowning to herself, Tsuki hated the fact what she's about to say is true, "This is our best shot for all we know because I have my own limits and one day I'll hit them."

Placing a hand against her forehead, her fingers brush over the area as she thought more into it, _That day may be nearing soon._ Not denying the small hint of fear that lingered inside her, Tsuki can't imagine the day it ends, the day her eyes never open up again.

"Which will it be?" Taking a deep breath, recollecting herself before looking over to him, "But with this then maybe we can finally expand our reach even farther than anything we could've imagined."

"Heed my command!" Shouting down, watching how everyone froze in their spots once hearing his voice again.

Sighing to himself, giving out his first order which shocked everyone even his own high ranked soldiers were stun to hear his words, "Here are my orders! Those of you who desert us now will all be pardoned!"

One of the Garrisons near him stepped forward, unsure what Pixis was planning to do, but what he said was absurd. "Commander-" But the soldier's words were cut short once Pixis dismissed it with glance over to the young man who stepped back, not defying his Commander again in fear.

 _Now that is something I wasn't expecting from him_ It took her by surprise as well, unsure what he'll make of this decision, but the scout could only assume it's part of his tactical way to get everyone to unite in order to pull off this operation.

"How could he just-?" Furrowing his brows, Ian was a bit taken back as well once hearing the order. Yet he knew there must be more to it, his commander has always been a man to have a clear plan in mind for the benefit of Humanity.

"Fear alone will only get you so far as a motivator..." Whispering to herself, Tsuki tried to make sense of the Commander's decision, but she could only imagine how everyone below must've reacted or what must've happened to get Pixis call that order. _Now everyone is panicking as expected... No one sane will follow something like this especially with something so absurd..._

Staring at the man as he continued to be the voice of reason, to bring everyone onto the same page and Pixis knew very well in how to play his cards well, "Titans are terrible creatures, and once someone gives in to that fear, they can never fight one of them again! Those of you who have already experienced that dread are free to go away!"

Lowering her eyes, Tsuki's mind wondered off for a second, not even realizing the words that came across her mind, _... Titans are more of tragic creatures..._ Deep down a part of her sadden as if the words held more weight than they appeared. Frowning to herself, brushing those feelings aside and the rogue didn't understand why she gets absurd thoughts.

Returning her gaze over to Pixis, she saw how he continued his speech to bring everyone together. Yet from the corner of her eye, she noticed how Eren turned away as if he looked at her for a split second. But she didn't think much of it, yet she felt as if she should worry and be more caution in what happens when she's around someone with a Titan aspect woven in them.

Waiting for a bit of time to pass, Pixis watched a handful of soldiers begin to leave, but before any of them left the area. He continued, putting his strategy into effect, "Furthermore, those of you who would allow their own parents, siblings and loved ones to experience such terror for themselves are all free to walk away!"

Her eyes widen before they returned back to their natural state, holding herself from laughing once realizing what Pixis pulled and she needed to give the man credit where it was due, _Well played Commander Pixis... Well played..._

"I should've expected that from our Commander," Easing his nerves, finally understanding the end goal of his Commander's order.

Taking in a deep breath, chuckling to herself as she sparred a glance over to the Garrison beside her, "He sure does know how to handle a tough crowd, huh?"

Ian sighed in relief, shaking his head for having a slip of doubt during a crucial time, "Commander Pixis shouldn't be underestimated."

"You should be honored to have him as your Commander," Smiling, the scout knew that each division had their respectable Commander leading their branch accordingly to their goal as a whole. It only reminded Tsuki of her Commander, knowing well enough that he too is a man of strategic, _Something I kinda expect from Erwin, but I should've known you'll be quite similar as well Pixis._

Silence fell between them as they placed their attention on Commander Pixis, listening to how he continued to motivate the masses into accepting what Humanity is asking of them. The two of them stood behind, listening to what is being said and at time they'll spare a few words about their thoughts in regards to what Pixis has announced.

"This is it.. This is our last stand," Furrowing his brows, , the Garrison whispered to himself as he thought about the plan as a whole, understanding the tremendous weight it carries.

"No, this is our first step towards finally regaining our lost pride," Disagreeing with him, giving her own thoughts on the topic. Tsuki stared off in front of her, seeing how devoted Pixis was in taking this risky operation, but there was hope in the plan and that's all they need. Sighing, she relaxed before mentioning, "This is when our lives leave a mark to remember. This will be a day that everything changes and we'll gain answers that we've been seeking for so long."

"Faith is what I have and it'll always be tested each day until I give up." Closing her eyes, she held so much faith and she knows there were times she nearly given it up, but today it'll only enforce the faith that still resides within her. "Once that happens we lose."

Ian listened carefully to the rogue's words, he found truth within each word and deep down it was enough to shake off whatever doubts he had. Straightening himself, giving his own thoughts on the matter, "... I might not know what he is and I don't care right now, but if he's the key in succeeding then I will put my faith in him." Determined to make sure that all his resources will be put into carrying out the task that will bring a new dawn for them, "No matter if I die today, I'll make sure Humanity comes out victorious and we can finally have some form of redemption after so long."

Closing her eyes, exhaling, relief to hear him, "I'm glad to hear that, Ian." Looking over to him, the rogue wanted to make sure the Garrison will hold out a bit longer before allowing death to be an option. If anything, Tsuki didn't want him or those within her squad to die. Not when they're close to something like this. "But don't think about death too soon."

"I have hope in our Commander that this plan will succeed," Not removing his gaze from the Commander, listening to his words, but Ian already knew the possibility of dying

Meanwhile, Eren lowered his eyes for a moment, listening carefully to everything that Pixis stated and even for a second he swore he heard another voice speaking, but it was faint. He ignored it, but despite trying to keep confident stance for everyone to see and make them put their trust in him, to sell what the Commander was proposing.

Maintaining his salute, keeping a firm hand against his heart Eren kept his eyes set forward, not wanting to see the people. But the trainee couldn't help himself from feeling the weight, the pressure that was put on him. Thinking to himself as he thought about the whole thing, _**I might be a fake, but even so, I have to make this succeed**_ Inhaling through his nose, no matter what he needed to do everything to make sure he doesn't let them down, _**I... have to become... everyone's hope...**_

 _Dammit, I can't break down now_ Flinching, Tsuki placed a hand against her forehead as a reflex once feeling the sudden pain that hit her. Frowning to herself, the rogue curled her fingers as she stared at the ground trying to recollect herself quickly. But she found herself glancing over to Eren, knowing that it was his voice she heard echo in her head. _These thoughts, they're going to cause a headache and I can't have an episode now._

 _Not now, I beg you. I can't._ Releasing a deep breath, shaking it aside as she composed herself again. Straightening herself, but the scout found herself biting the inside of her cheek when feeling another sharp pain course through her. _I need to be able to fight._

Watching her from the corner of his eye, noticing how for a split second the Lieutenant appeared fail and he doesn't know what to make of it. Especially knowing the high possibility of the two of them being sent onto the field soon. If the scout isn't fully prepared then things will be complicated for them. She'll become a liability to them and he knows losing the rogue can't happen no matter what.

Before he can ask if the woman was alright, he looked back to his Commander once Pixis spoke up again as the man began to speak in a motional way to encourage the others to put everything aside in order to assist Humanity in their first victory.

"Ever since the Titans appeared, mankind never had the upper hand. Not even once." Pixis stated a fact, a harsh and cruel fact reminding everyone what we're up against, "Titans always advancing, humans retreating again and again. We've been stripped of our territory."

Then for a moment of silence passed, Pixis spoke of the plan that held hope, "But once the plan succeeds we'll have stolen back some ground for the first time." Hope was what everyone needs, it's the only thing they need to motive themselves into fighting frightening creatures that locked them up. Sighing, Pixis allowed himself to soften his demeanor for a moment as he spoke once more, "The second it's done Humanity will claim it's first victory... compared to what was taken away from Humanity.. it might not be much but- but for the race of man, this one step..."

Rattling everyone up, announcing how close their first victory is and how it'll only mark one of many, "...Would be a tremendous leap forward!"

Guiding everyone's attention back onto the trainee beside him, the person everyone needed to put their lives and hopes on for the sake of succeeding and bring Humanity from the brick of extinction, "When you handle matter on a human scale.. there is simply no way someone could pick up that rock but we can count on Eren's great power to show us the way."

It was enough to have everyone return, to keep everyone together for the sake of that one wish. Everyone want to end the nightmare they've been living as the Titans continued to drive them back. Now they have chance to finally push back and win one battle that will open their eyes and returning the fading hope back into their hearts.

Thinking to himself, hearing what his Commander has accomplished and without looking down to see the crowd, he can assume they've accepted the plan and carry out their duty as soldiers.

"Church, from someone outside the Walls," Whispering over to the rogue, Ian spared a glance over his shoulder seeing how Trost was and he knew there's mores than this. It's what he and his friends have devoted themselves, they swore that oath the day they decided to become soldiers for the sake of Humanity. "Do we really have a chance to see that world? The world you once experienced."

Eyeing him, unsure if the man has allowed the pressure to get to him. Asking him, serious on the matter, Tsuki responded back with a question, "Don't tell me Ian, you're losing faith?"

"No," Correcting her assumption, the Garrison swore that he won't lose something valuable as faith, not now, not ever, "I can't and won't lose faith that I swear till the end."

 _We're all scared of the unknown even if we deny that_ Shifting her eyes away from him, the scout thought to herself and Tsuki didn't realize the words that went through her mind, _I too fear what fate has in store for me and for those around me_

Shaking her head, forgetting about what she thought of. Tsuki took a deep breath as she stared over to Pixis and Eren, "I do believe we'll see that world beyond these walls and rid of these Titans."

"Even if neither of us are alive to see it with our own eyes. I know that our comrades will carry us with them to that day," Not shying away from the possibility since he knew the truth, in their line of duty. Death is inevitable. "Today is where Humanity makes history."

Keeping his gaze set ahead of him, not batting an eye towards the rogue beside him, making a request from her, "Church, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," Raising a brow, Tsuki wasn't sure what he could ask from her in a time like this, but she wasn't going to turn it down. Accepting whatever favor he needs her to do, "What is it?"

Listening carefully, Tsuki didn't respond back as she progressed the favor that was asked of her. All she could do was nod back, agreeing to carry out the request. But the dreadful truth behind the purpose of the task left in her hands was that time is ticking away from their lives. Shortening it every second and now they're walking into dangerous waters that might be their end.

Not saying a word, Tsuki kept herself distract from her own thoughts as well as the pressure that continue to pile up onto her shoulders. Unsure how to react or think of what to do after everything is over. Deep down, she knows that the outcome will have a bittersweet. Succeeding in taking back Trost, but at the price of losing many in the progress of doing so.

It's never easy and it never will be. But they must keep moving forward, never looking back as they continue their journey towards freedom.

"Lieutenant Church. Squad Leader Ian."

"Commander!" Straightening themselves, saluting back to Commander Pixis when the man walked over to them, calling for them and the two were well aware that they'll be sent to the field in a few minutes.

Pixis kept his arms folded behind him, assigning the one of his top soldiers as well as the Lieutenant from the scouts. He knew those two will be right candidates to handle the operation, "You two are going to lead the assignment in assisting Eren." Withholding further information of the plan, he needed a few more of his elite members to arrive before diving into detail, "I'll go more in depth once the others arrive, they shouldn't be too far."

"Yes sir!"

Giving a nod, leaving the trainee with the two as he went to regroup with his assistants and see the final layout of the plan that Armin stratified. The blonde trainee must've came up with something with his assistants during the speech, so all they need to do is run it through Pixis before everything is set in motion.

The two adults glanced over to the boy they needed to rely on for the operation. Ian was still a bit defensive about the whole thing, yet he's willing to put everything aside if it means sealing the breach and retaking Trost from the Titans. If it comes down to it, he'll give his life for the sole purpose.

Meanwhile, Tsuki averted her eyes from the trainee and the scout even went as far as to walk away. Moving closer to the edge of the Wall, taking a good look at the number of Titans already within the districts. Not saying a word, sensing the pure terror that awaits to come once stepping into the hell hole that lays below them. Taking a deep breath, frowning once she began to think about the scouts _, If we seal the breach then how will they return?_

"They're going to need to move towards another gate," Speaking to no one in particular, the rogue brought a hand over her mouth as she pondered at the thought.

Raising a brow over to see the Garrison step forward as he too looked down at the Titans who have clustered together near the Wall. Ian gave his thoughts to what the scout said, only assuming she's worrying over the rest of her division, "Your Commander will have to lead his men to the Karanese gate or the Chlorba gate."

 _I know some won't accept that detour_ Tsuki could only assume how they'll react once seeing the gate completely blocked off. Certainly some will climb over the Wall instead.

Shaking her head, bringing up a critical point that they haven't thought into, but she knew they don't have the time to think that far ahead at the moment, "Trost will be sealed off until we find a way to rebuild the gate, but I doubt the matter will be touched until we reclaim Wall Maria as well. But I fear what this district will become after this, it'll take time for things to return to normal if it ever does."

Listening quietly, Eren watched the two discuss vital information and it only adds to the pressure he's feeling. Not sure what the future will be or what his actions will lead to, but all that matters is plugging the hole and bring Humanity their first major win.

Turning around, he saw a few more Garrisons arrive and they didn't say much to Eren. Instead, they greet the others who were already there. He watched how the group spoke with one another, filling each other in what they missed and sorting out their own opinion before Commander Pixis returns.

The group stood in formation once seeing Commander Pixis walk over to them, he began to disclose the instructions they'll be following, setting a clear agenda. He made sure to quickly debrief the plan, not wanting to waste any more time.

Eren stood aside as Commander Pixis stood in front of his selected group and the trainee can only assume they're the best among their division. Keeping to himself, he saw how serious the group was and there is clear experience written in their eyes as the group awaited for instructions.

Pixis' eyes skimmed over his top three soldiers as well as the Lieutenant from the Survey Corps. He knew the group will handle the intensity they'll experience out on the field, he had faith in his men that they'll carry out the operation to the best of their abilities.

"Team Rico. Team Mitabi." Acknowledging them before going straight to the point, making the roles clear for the group, "You are to follow Squad Leader Ian's command who will be the field officer."

Fixing his gaze onto the lone scout, he knew there's assets in the rogue and now is the moment to test her limits and see what she's truly capable of. He also needed the two irreplaceable people that Humanity needs in order for them to move forward, "Lieutenant Church will be there to act as a bodyguard for Eren."

Looking over his shoulder towards the other trainee who wasn't too far, Pixis called upon the girl, "Trainee Mikasa, your skills that Squad Leader Ian spoke of. They will be of use now."

The girl's expression lit up for a second, content to hear she'll be joining the group, and she gave a quick nod in return.

"Now proceed as plan." Dismissing them, hoping for the best. Pixis gave them a nod, signaling them to begin while reminding them the pressure they're under, "Time is of the essence."

"Yes Sir!"

Splitting away from the Commander, leaving the area as they made their way alongside the Wall towards their destination. No one spoke a word, knowing how much was riding on the operation, understanding the risky move they're pulling in order to regain Trost. The sound the of their feet meeting the ground, echoed as the group were basically marching off to their inevitable deaths.

Keeping themselves distracted from the thought, some weren't fully on board with the mission. Others were willing to try anything. All one goal in mind, dying isn't on their agenda nor will they accept anymore unnecessary dangers if it's avoidable. However, the Garrisons kept an eye out of the trainee capable of transforming, the supposedly 'secret human weapon', but they fought against themselves from expressing their opinions on the matter.

Holding faith in their Commander, also holding hope in the scout to live up to her own reputation and keep the boy under control once he transforms into a Titan. Keeping in mind not to put everything onto the scout, knowing there could always be unexpected turns and they'll prepare themselves for anything that might occur.

Running alongside the Wall, the group began the operation as they hurried down to the location the blonder resided. Following behind their commanding officer who took the lead while the others kept their pace with him. The other two Garrison kept on each side of the trainees while the scout followed close beside Rico.

Moving up towards the scout, Rico's expression remain still, taking the chance to clear some things out with the rogue. Over the fact in how the scout handled the situation earlier, believing if Tsuki could act impulsive then what should be expected from her on the field, "I don't know if I should trust your judgement, Church."

 _Been awhile since we've last spoke one on one and certainly that stunt isn't a good impression_ Glancing over to the woman, seeing how Rico wasn't content to see what the scout pulled in front of a crowd. Tsuki wasn't going to argue with anyone in the moment, knowing it's poorly timed for such things, "Rico, it's not the time for this." Making her stand on the topic without discussing it as she firmly stated, "But in the end, trust is something we all need in this group if we wish to succeed. Without trust, we fail."

"From all the times you pull a stunt, the recent certainly is a new level for you." Scowling, making it clear to the rogue that actions have consequences and Rico underestimated the scout since she would've thought that Tsuki would be more caution about her own possible demise.

"You know where I stand Rico."

"Doesn't mean I agree with you."

"You don't need to," Tsuki wasn't expecting anyone to agree with her or stand by her side on most matters. Any one that's sane will view her deranged and question her when something like Titans or people capable of forming a Titan body comes into the center of attention. Yet it doesn't erase the fact that they need to put aside everything for the sake of the mission, "But we need to have a unquestionable trust if we ever wish to move forward."

"Church, prove to me that you've at least changed," Not batting an eye towards the rogue as they continued to move forward, but Rico's tone made it clear that she was serious about the topic and was expecting some form of response from the scout.

Looking away, Tsuki knew what Rico was doing, she's being tested like before when she first was introduced to the woman. Recalling how things were a bit rocky at first, expected, but sometimes it does come back to bite her.

Remembering the question that many have asked her ever since she stepped foot into the Walls, _'What do you pledge to? Humanity or against it?'_

Something that has kept many people on edge, unsure when she'll betray them or what she'll do when given the opportunity to act on her own. It was always something that people held in mind until recent years, once she spent time in the Survey Corps and built her status. However, the past has always finds its way to the present and at times the ramifications of the past do hold her back.

 _Back then... I remembered not fully devoting my heart to Humanity, but instead used it as a selfish means to escape..._ Clenching her hands, recalling the selfishness she held back then and now there's little of that because of her change of mind due to the people that opened her eyes, _Now..._

Taking a deep breath, her eyes meeting Rico's. Finally responding back as she declared, "Humanity's reconstruction and liberation will always be my top priority, Rico." Narrowing her eyes, Tsuki has already decided what she'll do with the power she's given and she swore to fight for that goal. For her friends who have strived for that goal, "Even if it means I have to go through hell and back to ensure that Humanity is freed from this curse that was placed upon us."

"Everything I do will be for that goal," Tsuki made sure that Rico knew where she stood regardless if her past might've contradict it. There is nothing that will hold her back from carrying that word and if it needs it, she'll lay down her life for it.

Her expression didn't change after hearing the scout's words, but Tsuki saw a faint smirk that appeared on Rico as she retorted back to the rogue, "You actually sound a bit more convincing than the last time."

A faint chuckle escaped from Tsuki, but she recollected her composer and made sure her focus was back on the task of retaking Trost. She was glad to hear that she gotten Rico's approval, even if it's a small amount of it. And Tsuki is going to prove to her how serious she is.

Half way there, they continued to move effectively, keeping mind of the time they're running on. Feeling the tension building with every step they take towards their destination, knowing the second they step off the wall. Everything will be left to fate, their lives aren't in their control once they throw themselves into the hell that awaits them below.

A hell they must fight through in order see the light on the end.

Ian glanced over his shoulder, finally speaking to Eren for the first time as he made a clear point with the kid, "He called you a top secret human weapon, but sealing that hole is all I care about." Still not convinced with the explanation Commander Pixis used, but Ian firmly held onto his own word as he made it known for the trainee, "I'll protect you with my life."

Turning away, not denying that his nerves are getting out of hand as the pressure began to settle in. Pushing it aside, shouting over his shoulder as he placed his hopes onto the boy, "It's up to you!"

"Yes, Sir!"

As they kept moving forward, Eren tried to keep up, but he won't deny he was a bit tired from summoning the Titan body earlier. However, he knew he can't show weakness now, not when everyone is counting on him.

Mikasa kept a watchful eye on Eren, recalling how he was earlier and she tell he was still not fully recovered from everything. She was only looking out for him, concern if he'll handle the operation, "Eren, feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"Eren-"

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Snapping back, irritated in how she was persistent on the matter. Eren frowned to himself, "A lot better than when we were cornered earlier."

"Quit playing house, Yeager." Rico scolded the trainee, displeased to see how the boy was behaving and it was making her doubt if he'll live up to his end of the whole agreement.

Tsuki brought her hands over her ears, feeling her head hurting at the sign of a possible headache rising as she listened at the two trainees bicker. But she can sense the faint thoughts that were from Eren's mind which was making everything more difficult on her end.

Curling her fingers against the clothe material before deciding to snap the attention of the trainees back onto the task, "You two, stop it!" Scolding the two, she looked over to the girl, "Ackerman, trust in Yeager that he is at his top shape. If he tells you so, then leave it as is."

"Yeager, if you're not being honest about your health then you're a liability. Not only to yourself, but for all of us! Do you understand the risks?" Glancing over to the boy, making sure that he too is at fault if he chooses to withhold crucial information. Tsuki knew that he hasn't recovered completely, but there was nothing she do about it if he's not willing to admit it.

Even she'll shamefully attempt, she's a hypocrite for lecturing the trainee about something she's been doing lately.

"I can't handle you two behaving like children, not when I'm around on a operation so vital like this one." Moving ahead of them for a bit, trying to get some peace of mind and make sure she's on her own top shape before reaching the drop off. "Got it!"

Rico gave a side glance towards the trainees, "Listen to Church, she's been on the field countless of times to understand what is expected out there, but we all know of the situation. If you fail to acknowledge your own faults before an assignment then you're welcoming death."

Feeling bad for causing the argument among everyone, Eren knew it was his intentions for stirring something up at a time like this, "I didn't mean to..."

Mitabi frowned at the boy, not pleased to see who they have to put their trust in, "To think we have to entrust the fate of mankind to a spoiled kid like you."

From the corner of her eye, Tsuki shook her head at the man, "Mitabi, no need to say such things," Sighing to herself, knowing that everyone is on edge and she's not helping either on that aspect, but they needed to keep themselves from arguing with one another, "All we need is to remain calm, collected, and focus instead of messing around."

"That's enough, all of you!" Ian already has to with the pressure and stress, so he didn't need to deal with childish things at the moment. Snapping at the group behind him, he was not accepting any type of dispute from them. Not when he's leading the operation, "Our priority is sealing the wall, not to bicker among ourselves!"

Taking a moment for the atmosphere around them to cool down a bit. Once everyone was quiet, Ian sighed to himself before sparing a glance over to the boy who is the key in succeeding. His eyes scanned the everyone, seeing how his own friends weren't completely on board, but they were willing to try anything if it means a chance of gaining some upper hand over the Titans.

Clearing up anything that could've been said from his colleagues, Ian reassured the trainee of where he stood, "So long as you're able to close up that wall I don't care... We'll make your protection our highest priority." Looking over to the scout, reminding her of her role as he stressed on the matter, "Lieutenant Church, you are to be his bodyguard all through this. No matter what happens, you aren't to leave his side."

Returning his focus back onto the boy, Ian was placing every ounce of his faith onto the trainee, "We're counting on you, Eren!"

"Ye..Yes Sir!"

"We'll reach the shortest route to the rock soon and as far as I can tell, there are no Titans in sight." Mitabi informed the group, taking a good look around the area they need to be in. His eyes glanced over to the section where everyone else are currently located, "Seems everybody's playing the part of decoy well enough."

Steadying her pacing, Tsuki moved back as she now ran beside Eren. The rogue felt the need to warn him of the possibility of her putting him down or anything along the lines to control him. Not like she wants to fight the boy or anything of that sorts, but if necessary she won't hesitate, "Eren, if you do show any signs of aggression towards us then I have the right to warn you that I'll put you down."

Rico's eyes widen the second she saw the other trainee move sharply towards the scout and the Garrison didn't know what the girl was about to do. Everything moved so fast and it's not anything she seen before until today with the whole world basically going mad.

"Mikasa-!?"

"Church-!"

Swiftly snatching the girl's wrist without much trouble. Tsuki made sure her eyes remain their natural blue, keeping her cool despite the pressure that's riding on her shoulder. She narrowed them at the trainee, not appreciating how the girl reacted to her words. Tsuki had to give Mikasa credit for how strong she is, but at the same time the scout was displeased to know the top student is so willing to be hostile against her superiors.

"And I won't hesitate to show you discipline as well, Mikasa," Harshly scolding the girl, Tsuki made it clear that there's much urgent matters than to fight with one another for the sake of one's personal agenda, "Keep your emotions under control or else. This isn't some game. Everyone here has everything at stake too, so keep that mind you're not the only one losing something."

Letting go, stepping away, Tsuki warned the girl of the consequences that her actions will bring if she dare threaten another officer again, "So don't turn your blade against me again because I will show you, a force to be reckoned with."

Mitabi was stun in how the trainee acted, but it was Ian who stepped in as he ordered the girl to step back "Mikasa stand down," He saw how she can be already earlier in Trost and right now he doesn't need any complications nor fights between the group.

His eyes were wide, shock to see how Mikasa didn't hesitate to stop the Lieutenant and make the scout take her words back. Eren reacted as he stared at Mikasa in disbelief, "Mikasa, do you know who you're-?"

"You have to agree if this fails then we're at a lost and we can't have another threat running around," Being the voice of reason, Rico attempted to talk some sense into the girl, but the Garrison wasn't completely sure what to think about the trainee.

Mikasa frowned, recalling how the scout told her she'll do her best to keep Eren from danger and now the woman was changing her mind, "You said-"

Interrupting her, fully aware of what she said earlier to her and the others, but Tsuki couldn't reveal further information in how she'll handle Eren if he does get out of hand. "I know what I said." She could feel the intensity from the girl's stare as if she was lied to, but the scout couldn't say anything else to the trainee on the matter.

"But you must see that if he can't control it then we'll step in and act without hesitation," Rico stepped in, negotiating with the trainee and hope she could ease the girl down before anything else happens.

Pulling away from the scene, Tsuki glanced over to Eren as she stated, "I'll make sure you regain your sense if you lose it. I'll assure that this plan succeeds no matter what the cost." The boy furrowed his brows slightly, confused in what she meant, but he only nodded back without saying a word.

They all returned back to running alongside the wall after their little scene, but Tsuki needed to make it clear to Mikasa if the girl ever decides to act out impulsive again, "Next time, I won't take your action too kindly because this is a violation of protocol to attack a commanding officer."

Hearing much of the argument, Ian hoped that his friends would handle the situation without any problems, but it seems they weren't prepared either. Scolding the group for getting distracted, it wasn't helping him or anyone if they continue, "Stop messing around! We're approaching the route to the boulder!"

Taking a quick look, surveying the area around them as they continued down the Wall. Realizing how the place was clear of Titans, "From the looks of it, there are no Titans." Mitabi stared over to the area where the rest of his comrades were, seeing how they've managed to draw majority of the Titans far into the district and away from them. "Seems like everyone successfully lured them off."

"If any do show, we'll handle them," Ian stared at the district, seeing that the place looked utterly abandoned and his eyes landed at the swarm of Titans that cluttered over at the far end of the town. Glancing over to his side, signaling the scout to keep all her focus on the boy and not on the Titans, "Lieutenant, you will remain with Yeager!"

Blinking, she was a bit distraught at the thought of not being much help, yet she knew it was the best thing for her to do. To limit her energy to one focal point and place her faith on the others to handle stray Titans that head in their direction. Nodding back, not arguing on the matter as she accepted the order.

 _They can handle it_

Ian shifted his eyes back onto Eren, all he needed was to know if the trainee truly understand the weight of the task they're given. To know that his faith in the boy is in vain, "Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Narrowing his eyes, nodding back to him, but deep down Eren couldn't shake off the enormous amount of pressure that is weighing down onto him.

Not saying much, watching the trainee carefully from the corner of her eye. Rico could sense the doubt within the boy's voice and it struck a nerve in her, slightly revealing the faint doubt that were hidden behind his words.

The woman slowly decreased her pace until she was right beside Eren, "Let me tell you something, Yeager," Rico didn't bat an eye towards the boy, she kept running alongside him, but the woman wanted to clear some things to Eren. Wanting to make a clear statement, she wasn't accepting any form of failure from him, not when everything is riding over his shoulders.

"In all likelihood, no small number of soldiers will lose their lives executing this plan," Her expression grew serious, Rico watched from behind as Ian continued to lead their group, but from the corner of her eye she saw Mitabi keeping up with the scout. Glancing over to Eren, "All for your sake."

Her expression remain static, not allowing any emotion to show as she reinforced the reality, "Then do understand those who will die for this plan, die for you," Rico looked away, running as she kept her head up despite the cruel truth around their current positions, "They're our fellow comrades, seniors, and juniors."

Eren stared at her, listening carefully and he knew based on her words that the woman wasn't happy with that fact. To know he will be held accountable for anyone that dies on this operation, to never forget those who will exchange their lives for him if it means succeeding.

She did understand what her job demands from her and so does everyone who signed up for this. They all knew the haunting truth, knowing their lives are short as they serve in the line of duty, "Naturally, as soldiers, we're all prepared to die anytime."

Rico still knew there was more than just accepting death, to give into the narrative so easily. She needed make it clear with Eren, that the people fighting today were humans- not objects that hold no meaning, but instead a person who has a history surrounding their lives. "Every soldier is prepared to die. But these people aren't just pawns on a chessboard. They all have names, families and feelings to their hearts too. They are all humans who live and bleed. You have the responsibility to ensure their death will not be in vain."

"There are also some whom I've been with since my Training Corps days," Keeping her eyes set on the Garrison ahead of her, but from the corner of her eye, she saw the other man. Rico could feel her blood begin to rush, thinking of all the time she spent with the two and she knew they're lives are at stake just like hers. Stating a harsh fact, not looking over to the trainee as the words left her mouth, "Today, many of them... will likely die for your sake."

Clenching her hands unknowingly, Rico kept a straight face as she made sure the boy knew what she's asking from him, "You have the responsibility to not let their sacrifices be wasted." Lifting her head, taking a deep breath as she too prepared herself for the unknown they'll be walking into. "No matter the odds."

It might sound selfish to ask so much out of him, to put this pressure and make him hold that guilt for the rest of his life. "Carve that reality into your naïve heart," But if they are all willing to give up their lives for him then it's all she asks for in return. "And fulfill your duty with your life."

Overhearing them, Tsuki knew what Rico was doing and she understands clearly why the woman was saying this to Eren. It's difficult to hand over everything to a boy who is supposed to be the one to retake Trost. To trade a life for someone. For something. Without knowing your efforts will even matter, to know your death and life will even had meaning if all this fails.

Glancing over her shoulder, Tsuki stared at Eren as she collaborate what Rico said to him, "No matter what may come, remember this is in your naïve heart, and be ready to die to fulfill that duty."

Nothing else was said, moving forward as she caught up with the scout. Rico didn't know what else to say once hearing Tsuki reinforce her words. Keeping her eyes set ahead, following behind Ian as they neared their drop off. But the Garrison spared a glance over to the other woman, "So you've changed that much?"

"You can say I have some people to remind me of that." Tsuki kept her voice low, enough for Rico to hear. The scout recalled an old conversation she had with the woman and Tsuki shook her head, allowing a faint chuckle, "Just like you said before, 'I have a responsibility to ensure their death will not be in vain.' It's something that has now been woven in my blood and I will carry out that responsibility till the end of my days."

"United we stand," Shifting her eyes away from the Garrison, lifting her head and Tsuki stared at the sky for a moment before taking a good look around them, but the rogue held a unwavering sense of dread inside her.

"Divided we fall," Shaking her head in disbelief with how things are between her and the rogue, but she finished the sentence. Rico gave her a quick nod, "Don't let me down now." Turning away as she moved forward ahead of the scout, not wanting to hear anything else or know what Tsuki might respond with.

Mitabi moved beside the scout, giving the woman a quick nod, confident in her ability, "Lieutenant, I place complete faith that you will keep him under control," He was a bit terrified, but he kept it at bay as he offered a smile to the rogue before moving ahead of her.

"Then I won't disappoint you," Responding back, unsure how she could cope with the emotions that have stirred up with everyone's words as they placed their complete faith in her. It was never easy and deep down she knew how things will end.

Turning to her side once Eren caught up with her, seeing the trainee come into view beside her. Tsuki didn't really have much advise to give him revolving his unique ability, but deep down she needed to say something to him. The rogue kept quiet, listening carefully to whatever voices she could hear in the back of her mind, but Tsuki closed her eyes once sensing a headache. However, she did take into account what needed to be said before they jump off the Wall and initiating the operation.

"Eren, don't take it personal. I do hope you succeed and survive this, but do know that I also have a job to do." Sighing under her breath, Tsuki looked over to him, she wanted to make sure he knew what he's getting himself into. She also needed to warn him before he shifts into his Titan form, "But do take my word and understand one thing, keep your cool and put your mind on the goal at hand. If you doubt or stray then you'll fail, but not only you but for humanity as well."

Bringing a hand over her hood, adjusting it before her fingers fall down to her collar and the rogue whispered to herself. Not having anyone in mind as the words left her mouth, "We're all connected."

"I understand, Lieutenant." Eren stared at the scout, taking what everyone has said to him into account and now he's determined to fulfill his duty. Giving a quick nod, "You can count on me."

"Then we'll see," Nodding, hoping he can control himself and carry the boulder to the gate without much hassle.

Mitabi shouted over his shoulder, alerting the trainees as well as the scout that they have arrived at the drop point, "We're here!"

Ian looked over to Rico, giving a nod allowing her to shoot the flare for everyone to know of their current status. Rico stood back, preparing her smoke flare as she held the gun up, signaling everyone that the operation has now commenced and put into actions as the squad now enters the district. Turning towards the others in the group, Ian gave the order for them to infiltrate the town below and follow the plan.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I really appreciate and enjoy your reviews, they always make my day when I hear your thoughts/opinions on the chapters :) I love reading what you think about the chaps or what your thoughts are on the upcoming chaps.**

 **You're amazing ^_^**

 **Sorry for the great delay, again.**

 **I've recently returned back to school after taking a semester break to recollect myself and this time around I'm more motivated to get things done in my life. So forgive me in advance since I'll be putting my time into my studies. But I'll update when I'm free between school stuff.**

 **-I have the next chap already done, so I'm currently in the progress of editing it and it'll take time since I'll be using my spare time to work on it. I'll have it uploaded next weekend when my classes are done for the week.**

 **But feel free to ask any questions in regards to the story and the progress of the chapters, I'll gladly inform you where I am currently on them.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The group stood back in utter shock, overwhelmed by the phenomenon they bear witness before them. Watching the boy suddenly transformed into a Titan, seeing how the large body mass forged together alongside a blinding bolt of lighting dawning down from the skies. Everything became unreal, they couldn't comprehend the phenomenon that occurred, but they were quickly brought back to reality by the clashing sound of his roar, shaking the atmosphere they stood in.

Immediately they all covered their ears, protecting themselves from the sound while keeping a close eye on the boy who now stood there as a Titan.

Tsuki frowned to herself once feeling something completely different from Eren compared to earlier. Sensing a danger, an unchained beast with thoughts fogged by something greater than what Eren or her could've envisioned. For a moment, she couldn't sense Eren within the Titan, but instead she swore there was someone else pulling the strings. But that image disappeared before she could even understand what she experianced. Then there was a shift, and she caught onto the Titan's intention, which caused the rogue to tense up. Her eyes widen the second realizing how he began to move towards them, but more important directly at Mikasa.

Darting her eyes over to the trainee, "Move!" Signaling the others to get back as she stepped up, holding her hand out in hopes to take control of Eren.

Putting a stop to his attempt assault, but she couldn't keep him still forever. Not when he's fight back against her. But she successfully pushed him back, providing a distance between them. However, Tsuki soon felt her grip loosen as the Titan struggled furiously against her hold, to the point the rogue was being pushed back as if she was being cornered instead.

Shielding her eyes from the others, keeping her head low in order to hide from the trainee specifically. The rogue took a deep breath before trying to reach out again, to contact Eren's psyche and figure out what is wrong with him. To understand his sudden urge to attack them. To reason with the boy instead of fighting.

Narrowing her eyes, fighting back, Tsuki couldn't reach him or get a proper grip over him to fully control him. It was the same like before, unsuccessful in possessing him, but all she could sense was a different entity than before. Last time, she remembered sensing him, to pick up on his emotions, but this time there wasn't anything aside from the _will_ to fight- to fight them as if they were the enemy.

 _That's not him!_ Her eyes widen, stun for a moment when something lashed out at her, suddenly she felt her whole body flinch in pain.

Sharply taking in a breath, she could hear his footsteps as he moved, but he didn't have enough room to move. Not while she continued to restrict him. Still, Tsuki was running on a thin tight rope that is threatening to snap any second now.

"Lieutenant now!" Mitabi shouted over to the scout, holding faith that the woman will fulfill her role properly. But there was a weaver of doubt as he watched the rogue struggle in maintaining the boy under control.

Tsuki stepped back reluctantly, unsure how to handle the situation when everyone was counting on her to keep the boy in check. Unwilling to step down or give up, Tsuki won't deny she's been pushed in a corner with few options to choose form, and none seem to be very useful at the moment.

"No-!" Gasping, feeling her efforts useless as she watched how the Titan reacted aggressive towards her attempts. Tsuki shook her head as she pushed aside whatever discomfort she's feeling. She moved across the roof to get the boy's attention if he is indeed the one in control, but if her powers can't match up then there's little she could do.

 _I don't have the power to stop him_

Her attention snapped over to see the trainee that acted on her own. Watching how she took the moment to get closer to Eren while the others ordered her to stop.

"Mikasa stop! It's-" One of the Garrisons attempted to call for the trainee, but the girl ignored their orders as she put herself in danger.

Tsuki gritted her teeth, clinching her hand as she froze the Titan once more. In return, she could feel like someone was crushing her in a hold, but all she could do was shake it off.

 _He's not there!_ Dragging out a deep breath Tsuki did her best to remain calm despite her current position.

But that too, was running thin by the second. Watching how everythings was unfolding, but it only frustrated her to watch Mikasa act without consideration to what her superiors instructed.

"You don't understand!" Shouting over to the trainee, Tsuki couldn't help herself from frowning at how insubordinate the girl was. It's the last things the scout needed, having someone driven by emotion and act impulsively while ignoring orders from their superiors. A complete liability during an operation like this will get people killed. And Tsuki has seen people get themselves and others killed due to their reckless behaviors, and the rogue isn't going to allow that to happen under her watch.

Stepping back, locking her eyes back onto the boy, allowing herself to try one more time in gaining some from of control. Or get him back to his senses, yet Tsuki knew she was fighting against a focus to be reckon with and she's not properly equipped to handle it. _It's the Titan itself... Eren isn't in control..._

"Eren!"

Mitabi stepped back, tightly holding his blades as he eyed the Titan before them and unsure how to properly think. "Church you can handle him, right?!" Glancing over to Tsuki, he still believed she would pull through and keep the boy under check.

Ian motioned his group back as the situation has gotten out of their hands, "Get back! All of you!"

"Church!" Frowning, Rico sternly shouted over to the woman as she demanded her to quit playing around and actually do her job.

Tsuki shut her eyes in attempts to remove herself from the stressful position she was in, hoping it will help her regain control of Eren. Everything went silent for what seem like an eternity, knotting her brows as she found herself unable to make any progress. _It's not the same from earlier, but it's more unstable than before._ Taking a deep breath, the scout knew it was similar to how she encountered the boy earlier, but the conditions have gone far more complicated than she would've liked.

Rico narrowed her eyes at the boy while keeping an eye on the rogue from the corner of her eye. Rico was disappointed in how things turned out, however, the woman truly desired to make sure all they did weren't for nothing. Shouting at Eren, the woman frowned, "Idiot! Snap out of it!"

"Hey- Mikasa get away from that thing!"

But the group was taken back the second they saw the trainee moved further away from them than she already did, drawing Eren's attention as she attempted to reason with him.

Mikasa shouted, doing everything she could think of in order to bring him back to his senses, "Don't you recognize me?! It's me, Mikasa! I'm your family! You need to pick up that boulder and seal the hole! Don't you remember the assignment!?"

"Mission failure!"

"Church, now!"

Tsuki could sense the fear and confusion within their voices, unsure what to do or why the scout wasn't effective. She knew the weight was piling onto her, but the rogue couldn't let them down.

"I'm trying, but he's fighting back and I can't seem reach him!" Shouting over to them, knowing they won't completely understand the struggles, but she needed to let them know she's doing her best. Still she worried over Eren, unsure if the boy was self-conscious of his actions or not, but now she must keep him stable enough to insure none of them get harmed.

 _Where are you Eren? Come on, you can't just give in to it's power!_ Staring at the ground, her yellow eyes threatening to give into their blue tone and leave the rogue defenseless. Tsuki looked up, winced at the sign of a headache resurfacing, but she kept it at bay.

"All right, I got it... we have no such thing as a secret weapon..." Rico stepped back, disappointed in herself for believing such absurd excuse for hope. She muttered to herself before she collected her smoke gun, already deciding to call the operation to an end without consulting with the others.

"Rico-!" Ian frowned once seeing her prepare a smoke flare, but his attention was redirected to the scout once Tsuki shout over to him.

"Ian! Get her out of there!" Tsuki turned sharply towards her commanding officer, instructing him to get the trainee away. She hoped since he worked with the girl that maybe Mikasa would listen to him, but even the rogue holds her doubts.

"Eren! You are human!" Mikasa continued, hoping to get some reaction that will reassure everyone that Eren was in control. But there wasn't anything, "You are-"

 _No response- He's not going to-_ Tsuki sensed the hostility within the Titan, knowing how he is trying to attack, but as long as the rogue can contain him then there's nothing he could do. Still it was for a moment until Tsuki loses whatever control she had over him.

They sternly ordered the trainee to get back, but the group didn't move from their defensive positions as they all watched what the girl was doing.

"Mikasa get out of the way!"

"I can't stop him, Ian!" Tsuki hoped the others could do something, anything, but they too were left with nothing.

"He's-" Blinking at the realization as her words stopped. Her now blue eyes darted over towards Mikasa before they shifted back to Eren's Titan form.

 _He's going to do something he'll regret!_

Her hands found their way to her triggers of her gear. Not wasting a second longer the scout jumped into action while she still had the chance.

"Mikasa!"

Activating her gear, Tsuki launched herself towards the trainee before Eren's Titan broke out of the small hold the she put on him.

Within a blink of an eye everything vanished within their presence.

"Lieutenant!?"

The two tumbled across the rooftop, but Tsuki shielded the trainee from harms way as they fell onto the roof. Shielding the girl, Tsuki looked over her shoulder to see the rumble that was left behind from the blow, but she could only imagine what would've happened if they were caught in it. Glancing back to the trainee, who coughed slightly before flinching as she discovered the cut across her cheek.

Tsuki moved back, sitting beside Mikasa as they both took a moment to catch their breathes, but the scout looked back to the trainee seeing how the girl was in a disarray and confused with what just happened.

Mikasa shook her head in disbelief, "He wouldn't-"

"Dammit." Mitabi cursed to himself, landing beside the two as he lectured Mikasa for her insubordination at a critical and dangerous time, "You listen to our orders, trainee!"

"Church! Mikasa!" Soon Ian landed near them, looking between the two, checking if there's any visible injuries or anything life threatening that they could've received, "Are either of you injured?"

"We're fine, but I can't say the same for Eren," Tsuki assured her comrades, but her concern fell onto the trainee beside her, "Mikasa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Her gray eyes spared a glance towards her superiors, but Mikasa looked away while ignoring the slight sting across her cheek.

Rico scowled, annoyed at how reckless the teen was and naive she was handling the assignment, allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Something that greatly irritated the woman, Rico scolded her harshly, "Next time, listen to our orders!"

Placing her hands against her head, Tsuki shut her eyes for a moment before asking the group to collect themselves, "Cool it, everyone, please." Sighing in relief, she opened her eyes to see the headless Titan that belonged to Eren. The scout was at a lost of words in how everything happened, she wasn't sure in why the boy attacked and went as far as inflicting self harm in attempts to hurt Mikasa.

Mitabi knelt down beside the scout, and he notice the woman didn't escape the attack unscathed, "Lieutenant, your arm."

This caught the other two Garrisons' attention, but Rico frowned to herself once taking another look and noticed that Mikasa also received a cut across her cheek. Something that the trainee brought onto herself for being reckless and also railing the scout into the mess who saved her.

Rico shifted her eyes back onto the rogue, and she knew Tsuki won't be affected by the wound due to her regeneration trait that she's fortunate to posses. So the group wasn't too worried, but they won't deny they can't have Tsuki under too many restrictions that can render her a liability further into the operation.

Even Rico will stubbornly admit, but she, along with the other two knew how important Tsuki was. They need Tsuki alive and well because the rogue holds a promising future for them and for Humanity, something none of them can risk losing. However, some might debate on the matter concerning Eren's status. Something Rico and Mitabi weren't convinced, but unlike them, their friend and Squad Leader: Ian, will place his faith onto the boy no matter what may come.

"Huh?" Blinking, Tsuki looked over to her arm to see a tear in her uniform. Probably from the debris and something cut her, _I didn't even feel it._

"It's nothing to worry about, okay." Ignoring it, Tsuki knew it'll heal quick and surely the others were aware, but she appreciated their concern. Still she understood why they're worried and she also knows her body might be resilient, but it too, has limits before it naturally shut her down.

After all, she is still human.

Just like Eren.

They're human no matter if they posses connections to the Titans. Until their last breathes, they'll be human till the day they throw away their humanity.

The Titan moved faintly, but remained still in his place. But it was enough to gain everyone's attention as the Garrisons went on alert.

"Everyone stand back!" Ian instructed the group, remaining caution as the group became wary of Eren's Titan ability especially experiencing the unpredictable onslaught that happened only a few seconds ago.

Tsuki remain still while the others stood on their feet. All she could do was sit and think to herself all the while trying to make sense of what happened. Furrowing her brows, resting her arms against her knees as she stared at Eren's Titan. The same questions echoed within her mind, but there was no answer to them _, Why did you lose control now?_ The rogue clenched her hands, narrowing her eyes, _Where did your mind wondered off to...?_

Looking over her shoulder, Tsuki saw the group hold different expressions. Each with their own train of thoughts as they did their best to wrap their heads around what they witnessed.

"What's the deal...?" Rico scowled, she was displeased in how everything ended up. Feeling utterly lied to and angry with herself for even considering the possible success they'll have with the operation.

Mitabi frowned to himself, muttering as he looked over to his comrades, but he spared another glance at the scene, "It's just one of those brainless Titans..."

Mikasa snapped back to reality after having a moment to progress what occurred. Her eyes falling onto the Titan that belonged to Eren, seeing how he was now headless from his recent attack. But it made the concern she felt build as she thought the worse, "Eren!?"

Shouting over to the Garrison, Tsuki needed to make sure that the girl didn't get into any more trouble or near Eren for the time being, "Mitabi grab her!"

"Hey-!" Responding to the scout's order, Mitabi did his best to stop the trainee as she passed him. However, he wasn't expecting how determined and how stronger the trainee was compared to how she looked, she escaped his hold with ease.

Shocked in how the trainee possessed such strength Mitabi was left speechless.

"Damn she's strong." Mitabi muttered to himself, frowning as the girl attempted to speak to Eren.

Now the trio turned their attention to the rogue, some wondering what happened and others asking for confirmation. They began to ask questions to see where the scout was going with her part of the assignment.

"Church, can you try to-?"

"Aren't you the one to secure him if he-"

Interrupting their endless questions, Tsuki kept her tone in check when she responded, "You think I wasn't trying?" Standing onto her feet, adjusting her hood before brushing the debris off her uniform. Giving some insight from past experiences as she compared them while offering some sort of explanation, "If he were any other normal Titan then it'll be easier, or even an Abnormal would be easier to handle at this point."

Her eyes fell back onto the headless Titan, she whispered to herself, "However, Eren doesn't fall into either of those category... He settles into a whole different type of Titan." Folding her arms, Tsuki curled her fingers into her arms as she allowed the thought to pass, _Something I'm personally not experienced in yet_

"Now what?" Mitabi dropped his arms to his sides, looking over to his companions for something, anything at this point.

Rico glanced over to the headless Titan who was supposed to be their key in getting out of this mess. Her gaze returned back to Ian, "We gave it our shot and this so called Titan experiment failed."

Tsuki sharply turned, enough to face them as she clarified a few things with them, "He's not brainless as you or others believe him to be, but his mind isn't clear. He's not the one in control of his previous actions that just occurred."

"Did you not see what just happened? He attacked us and nonetheless his friend," Rico was the one to get on the fence, agitated in how calm Tsuki was after everything, "How can we expect him to pull this off if that's what his first act? You know that saying, first impressions matter. Especially now! And I'm not impress from what I saw."

"Give me time, Rico," Tsuki stood her ground, trying to convince them on carrying onward, "I know we're running a time meter and we're in a perilous position, but we need to continue on."

"No."

"Rico-" Ian stepped in, attempting to reason with his friend before things got out of hand between the two women.

Butting heads with her friend, Rico wasn't accepting a suicidal trip so easily and neither will she allow her friends to accept it. Keeping her composer as she stated, "Ian, we all saw what happened," Putting her foot down, hoping he'll at least listen to her word and see there's nothing they could do. Narrowing her eyes, she gave her stances on the matter, "I say we retreat and leave this mission that was doom for failure from the start."

Dismissing her suggestion, Ian wasn't going to give up so easily not when everything is on the line. Ian shouted, making it clear for everyone of the direction he's taking for the operation, "We're not leaving without him! We are finishing this mission!"

"Church, you said you need some time," Looking over his shoulder, Ian put his heart to the purpose and he'll stay by it. Willing to give the rogue another chance and hope they'll succeed, "I'll give that to you. Get him back on his feet."

Her eyes widen for a second, surprised to hear him put his trust in her and have the courage to carry the mission despite how their operation has basically fallen into shambles. Tsuki felt the stress build up again because she was holding their lives in her hands, a burden she cannot accept. Yet she can't disappoint them nor give up on Humanity.

 _I can't reach him in order to control him nor wake him,_ Clenching her hands, keeping her expression clear as she nodded back, "I'll figure something out to shake him up so we can carry on."

"So we're at a lost already..." Mitabi looked up at the sky, dragging out a deep breath at the mere thought.

"No, I'll try to drag him out and grant this mission a success," Tsuki couldn't let doubt sink into her comrades' thoughts. So she'll accept everything like always, to hold the weight and deal with the outcome of the mission. "That I swear to you Ian, Mitabi and Rico. We won't get another chance and this is our only opportunity."

Glancing between the group, seeing mixed looks. Tsuki knew she was asking for too much out of them, but it needs to be done, "So give me time."

"We're running on a thin line now, Church! You think this will be the best option that will get all of us killed!" Rico couldn't believe how the scout was really willing to pull a risky move, and no one else was thinking rationally anymore. It was logically for Rico to reject the decision. She wasn't planning to die a pointless death with no value, and she can't bear to allow her friends to fall victim to that type of fate. "I don't know how you exactly function, or if this how the Survey Corps do things, but I'm not accepting this!"

Stepping forward, making it known Tsuki won't hesitate in defending her stance and neither will she sugar coat the consequences if they choose to abandon the operation. "Rico, do you want to give up and allow Humanity to lose yet another Wall!?" The scout knew Rico was acting in best of mind for the others, but the rogue needed to remind her of the greater loss if they choose to step back, "If we lose Trost then it'll be a matter of time before Wall Rose falls! Then what will happened?!"

"Remember what became of the Shiganshina District? It was the first sign before the fall of Wall Maria! If we don't seal the breach then we're risking the loss of Wall Rose which will be in a matter of time that it gets attacked if it follows the same pattern as before!" Motioning everyone's attention towards Wall Rose and the district of Trost, showing how important it was to protect their last line of defense. "None of us what that, do we?"

"We're just repeat everything at a more intense level and higher stakes. Where we finally fall apart and Humanity loses not just to the Titans, but to ourselves as well."

"Do you want that?" Standing face to face, Tsuki stared at Rico who held a harsh glare in return. "Do you really want to see people turn against each other and die before the Titans even finish us off?"

"No, of course not." Rico muttered back in defeat because no one would want that and she knew what the rogue is saying holds undeniable truth.

"I'm going to do my best," Tsuki stepped back, determined to continue the mission no matter what decision is made. "Regardless if you or no one believes in this anymore. This operation will continue and we will secure Trost back under our control."

"Squad Leader!" Mikasa yelled over to Ian, motioning them to look at the direction the Titans are moving from.

Mitabi stepped forward, gripping his swords as he looked over to his friend, "Titans in approach from the front gate! Two of them! 10 and 6 meter class!"

Narrowing her eyes, Mikasa took a quick glance at Eren before she shouted to her commanding officer, "There is one more behind us! 12 meters and it's coming our way, Sir!'

"Ian, I say we should retreat! Closing up the gate was never some kid's job anyway!" Holding her voice together despite almost pleading with him. Rico grit her teeth, annoyed at how stubborn Ian was as usual, but she didn't want none of them to throw their lives away without a true purpose. She couldn't watch them be used as pawns, to be sacrificed without any real value to be made by their deaths.

She knows it's selfish, but it's only natural for one to refuse to die. For one to try and protect their friends and family from danger. Rico also knew Ian and how he'll devote himself to the end which was something she admired and hated about him. She simply wasn't going to let him or Mitabi go without a fight, not when she can do something about it.

"Aye... it really sucks, big time, but we should get out of here..." Mitabi scratched his head, he too was disappointed in how things turned out, but he wasn't going to stay with Titan territory without a plan. Glancing over to the scout, he also stated an important detail they all failed to note down, "We can't risk losing the Lieutenant in the progress either, Ian."

Rico motioned Mitabi to follow, and she looked over to Ian as she firmly stated, "Lets go Ian."

"No, we won't be heading back without achieving our goal and succeeding!" Tsuki couldn't accept it, she wasn't leaving Eren behind or forsaking the mission no matter what. _I'm not abandoning him._

 _Humanity can't solely relay on me._ The thoughts crossed her mind, knowing how much they're gambling right now and Tsuki can't lose the chance that Humanity needs. She also knows the boy might help her, to be able to fill in her spot if anything happens, _There needs to be someone else to-_

"This isn't your field, Lieutenant!" Rico had enough, she wasn't having it any more and she isn't going to put her trust into a faulty 'experiment' any longer. Narrowing her eyes, she also can't allow the rogue to stupidly run to her death because the scout 'believes' she can handle it, "No matter how skilled you are, we're out numbered and out powered!"

"Ian, give us the order!" Mitabi stepped in, trying to conceive his friend while assuring him that no one will blame him, "This isn't your fault!"

Rico stood beside Mitabi, stating what many people thought about the plan as a way to persuade Ian into changing the decision and retreat, "The whole plan never stood on solid ground to begin with. Everybody knows it!"

A small shrug, Mitabi felt the pressure kick in since Ian hasn't shown any signs of what he'll do next, "It was worth a try, sure! But we're been trying more than enough as it is!"

"We can't cave into defeat," Tsuki decided to dish out one last attempt to get them to give Eren and the assignment one more chance, "We need to hold the Titans off and give Eren time to recollect himself."

"Then what if he doesn't!?" Rico grit her teeth, glaring at the scout as the two stared at each other. Tearing her eyes away, glancing over to Ian as she decided to leave on her own terms. Hoping it'll get Ian to call off the operation once she announces, "Me and my team are climbing up the wall!"

With that, Rico began to walk away and Mitabi glanced between her and Ian for a moment before he begins to follow after his friend. While Ian and Tsuki watched their comrades leave, but the two of them didn't have enough time to respond when they notice the trainee draw out her blade.

"Wait!" Ian quickly jumped in and finally taking action, he stopped the trainee from continuing whatever she had in mind. The man didn't anticipate the girl would turn her blade against her own comrades so suddenly. Taking a deep breath, he spoke calmly, "Wait... Calm down Mikasa."

Threatening to draw her own blade in defense, Tsuki narrowed her eyes at the trainee as she harshly commanded, "Put your blade down before anything else happens," Eyeing the girl carefully, unsure what to expect next, but the scout knew better to drop her guard, "You stirring up a fight won't help none of us and certainly it won't help Eren either."

Glancing between the group and their surroundings, Ian knew what decision to make and he needed to remind everyone he's in command. Ian turned toward Rico as he began to hand out orders.

"Team Rico, take down the Titan on the rear!" Moving, sparing a quick glance over to his other friend, "Team Mitabi and my own will deal with the couple in the front!"

Rico was stunned at the order, she couldn't believe what she heard as she demanded, "Excuse me?!"

"I am the commanding officer here! Shut up and follow my orders!" Barking back, Ian stood his ground and prepared himself for the challenge his comrades will give him, but he wasn't backing down.

Stepping away from the dispute, holding her head Tsuki tried to keep her mind clear. Her eyes fell back onto Eren's Titan and it only nerved her to the extent that so much is riding on his shoulders.

She attempted once move to reach out and drag him back to reality, _Can you hear me? Have you forgotten where you are? Who you are?_ Closing her eyes, inhaling as she almost scolded him for slacking off at a time like this, _It's not a time to sleep- !_

Snapping her eyes open, she felt the Titans nearing while Eren remain motionless. Tsuki shouted over her shoulder towards the others, "We cannot allow Eren to remain defenseless any longer! Those Titans will devour him if they get the chance!"

"This is just a detour, Rico," Ian narrowed his eyes, keeping his composer despite the chaos erupting around them. He needed to remain calm for the shake of his friends and comrades which what he'll do.

Agreeing, Tsuki offered her support while informing the others what they'll do with Eren, "We'll protect Eren from the Titans until such time as he's recovers. Since approaching him would be unwise, so all we can do is wait for him to manage something on his own..."

Ian looked over to Eren's direction, he knew exactly what the boy held and it's the key that will help Humanity overcome the trials they were constantly faced. Even if he, too, is feeling the pressure and fear of the uncertainty that is wrapped around them.

Ian needed to secure the future for Humanity to have an equal chance in fighting back, and by doing so he'll have to run into hell and risk his life.

"But the potential he represents for humanity is just too great. We can't afford to let go of that so easily." From the corner of his eye, he saw the rogue standing near the edge but his focus fell back to his two friends, "Just like what Church mentioned, if we lose here then we're risking the fall of Wall Rose and after that there's no returning."

Clenching his hands, he hated to say the words because he couldn't bring himself to be responsible for their deaths. But it needed to be said, "Because unlike any of us, there is no replacing him."

"Hundreds of us already died for the sake of mister faulty human weapon... just on the first try..." Raising a brow, Rico tried to progress what was being asked of her. Rico frowned to herself before looking at the two as she seriously asked, "Let him regenerate? So you find it in yourself to repeat such nonsense? Ian? Church? Huh?"

Nodding, he also can't believe what he's talking about, but Ian has already set his heart on the cause, "Precisely... no matter the casualties or how many times it takes, combat must continue!"

Tsuki lowered her eyes, unsure how to feel as she allowed the words to sink in. Tsuki couldn't agree when it came to casualties because she has always been the one to lower the rates. To be the one to bring her comrades back home no matter what.

Snapping her attention over to Rico's outburst as the Garrison furiously argued back, "Ian, are you mad! Do you hear yourself?!" Glaring over to the scout as she called her out too, "And you too, Church!"

Ian snapped back, stepping closer towards Rico as he demanded a solid answer from her. Giving out questions that no one truly held an answer for. While reminding her of the shakes they're gambling with.

"How then!?"

"Let's hear it!"

"How do we defeat the Titans!?"

"You tell me! What other way is there to sort this whole mess out!? Without loss of life!"

"While remaining human all the way! How do we prevail against the Titans' overwhelming power, huh!?"

"Stop!" Mitabi stepped in between them trying to be the voice of reason among them, "We can't waste time on arguing!"

Furrowing, her voice fell slightly as Rico responded, ".. A way to defeat the Titans...? Of course I don't know any..."

Sighing, feeling drained already by the whole ordeal, but Ian continued, "Right if we known of such method things wouldn't have come to this. That is why... our job right now might suck. But it still needs doing." Ian motioned over towards Eren's Titan as he state the real truth behind the operation and the reality of their position, "Our job is to throw away our lives for the sake of this obscure human weapon.. our job is to die... as bravely as we possibly can."

This caught Tsuki's full attention as she carefully listened to his words. She could sense the distraught in his voice, knowing all too well he's just like everyone else, he didn't want to die. This made her recall the favor that was asked of her, she could tell how much he's trying to convince Rico but at the time he didn't want to. A tragedy within itself and it was cruel from fates part.

Tsuki sat down, the tension was too much and the dreadful silence that followed made everything real. Her eyes stared at the decapitated Titan while listening to Ian's speech.

Ian chuckled dryly at the mere thought, "What a tragedy, eh? As humans, this is about the best we can do... die like animals... for something that might not even pay off."

Taking a deep breath, he acknowledged his doubts but after laying everything out before them. He wanted to know where his friends stood, mainly he wanted to know where Rico stood on the matter. "So... what will it be?"

He lowered his arms, knowing it was quite outrageous of him to ask, and he'll attempt it that he too shared the same fears that his friends expressed, but he couldn't give in to that fear. "This is the battle we can fight... this is as good a struggle as we'll ever put up."

"Yeah, right." Keeping a static look, Rico shook her head in disagreement, but she also couldn't face him anymore. Turning on her heels as she walked away, "I am not convinced."

"Rico!"

Pausing in her tracks, sparing a final glance to him as she reluctantly added, "I'll follow the plan... I believe you've got a point..."

"I will teach them to fear the greatness of human beings fighting with all we've got. Cause you see, I'm not so convinced about the whole dying is a pointless death deal." Drawing out her weapons, frowning as she retorted back to him before leaving to deal with the Titans, "Leave the 12 meters class on the rear to my team."

"The time for idle chatting is over, Ian," Mitabi sighed under his breath while patting his friend's shoulder. Relieved that things were settled, but he was also anxious in what awaits them as he departed, "Let's go! Those Titans up ahead are waiting."

Ian's eyes widen, he was shocked to see his friends put their faith in him. But he was amazed that Rico ended up following the plan. Looking back to Mitabi, he nodded to his friend before following suit, "...Right!"

Tsuki look around watching their choices limit, time was ticking away faster as the Titans advanced to their direction. She couldn't control them when she still had Eren to deal with. All she could do was put her faith into her comrades and believe they'll handle the Titans to the best of their ability.

 _ **You said you wanted to join the Survey Corps, right! Then prove to me that your worthy to wear the Wings of Freedom!**_ Moving over to the edge of the roof, desperately trying to spark a reaction so he can carry on for everyone's sake. _**Everyone is counting on you Eren!**_

Nothing.

No response or any signs that he could even hear her and certainly he isn't aware of his surroundings either.

 _This is... It's useless..._

Straightening herself, taking a deep breath so she could organize her thoughts. Once regaining her composer, Tsuki noticed Ian speaking with the trainee for a moment, a brief conversation by the looks of it.

She decided to talk with Ian before he leaves to join the others and made sure there was a distances between them and the trainee.

Ian spared a moment to say a few words before regrouping with the rest of the squad. He knew everyone was stressing and it's clearly getting to the rogue too.

"Lieutenant, you're capable of controlling Titans, I've seen it beforehand and I know you'll be able to handle this." Acknowledging the struggle the scout has been going through in controlling Eren's Titan. "We all have challenges to overcome today for the shake of Humanity. And I know you can do it."

"We'll keep the Titans from reaching him or allow them near to avoid any trouble for you." Turning on his heels preparing to confront the Titans. Ian looked over to Eren's directions as he firmly stated, "So focus on him while our teams handle the Titans."

There wasn't anything else to add not when they're working against the clock. Tsuki took his words without question and she hoped for the best, "Best of luck, Ian." Nodding back, she swore, "I will make sure this mission is a success. We'll reclaim our first victory no matter what and Trost will be back in our hands before dawn."

"Thank you for your words, Church," Looking over his shoulder, appreciating the words of encouragement before he went to regroup with the others.

"Mikasa go with them," Directing the teen to move, but the scout knew one thing that will make the trainee reluctant to leave. Tsuki needed to gain the girl's absolute trust and promise she'll protect Eren to the best of her abilities, "Lend them your skills. I'll guard Eren with everything until the end."

"So trust me." Making eye contact as she asked the raven haired girl to put her faith in her.

A request that made Mikasa think over before giving a nod, sparing a quick glance from the corner of her eye. Checking if Eren gained any conscious. Noting nothing changed, she quickly went off to the surrounding Titans.

 _...Quite stubborn and emotional... Ackermans..._ Tsuki couldn't help herself from making the connection as she recalled some memories involving Levi and his own behavior. But there was no time to think of old memories or anything else besides the mission at hand.

Taking a deep breath once the trainee left. Now it was time to do something or hope for a miracle if there is nothing she could do. It frustrates her to no end, wondering why her power doesn't completely work on him.

 _Is it because he's human? Or I'm not strong enough to handle it...?_

Whatever is the reason, she couldn't waste valuable time pondering when she still has a job to do. Her eyes trailed over to the boy, taking note his Titan body hasn't regenerated yet nor has he moved an inch.

Activating her gear, she flew over to him. Landing onto the unconscious Titan, Tsuki tried everything she could think of in order to bring the boy back to his senses. Walking across the shoulder, almost pleading for the trainee to regain control, _**Come on, Eren, wake up**_

Yet nothing happened.

No response.

Resisting the urge to grab her hair out of habit when she's overwhelmed and stressed. There was so much going on and everyone is relaying on the success of the reconquer of Trost to lift their spirits.

But as things stand now, whatever damage made will be far too late to turn the tables without losing many soldiers.

 _Dammit!_

Her yellow eyes scanned the area to see the squad kept the Titans away from their direction, but there isn't room to waste time.

 _He's too submerge into his unconscious, but I need to bring him back to the surface._

Sitting there, going through any possible way to get him back into his feet. Mumbling to herself, furrowing he brows, "What could snap you out?"

 _Mikasa couldn't get through to him... Then what can?_ Glancing back to the destruction that left the building a mess, recalling how Eren attacked them and nonetheless Mikasa.

Placing a hand against her temple, Tsuki didn't want to give up on the kid yet, but time is ticking as the others are holding off the Titans. There's so much riding and if they fail then everything will be fall apart soon.

"Eren... what the heck are you doing!? Eren!"

Her eyes widen at the familiar voice, looking over her shoulder she saw the blonde trainee standing on one of the many rooftops. It surprised her to see him out on the field instead of his original position in luring the Titans towards the back corner.

"Armin?" Finally acknowledging him, the scout quickly began to think of some form of strategy that might help Eren's case. _Armin... He's Eren's close friend- Maybe he can-_

"Lieutenant!?"

Armin was taken back once noticing the scout, but it rise many questions. Shouting over to her, "What happened to the plan?" Shaking his head as he landed beside her before he asked, "Where's the others?"

"Armin!?"

The two of them turned around to see Mikasa land on a near by roof. The girl divided her attention between the Titans and the concern for her friend that is now within Titan territory.

She couldn't have the blonde out here, telling him to leave the area, "Get out of here! This is dangerous!"

Armin shook his head, not moving from his spot. He needed to know what happened, to understand why the plan isn't running occurring to how they anticipated. "What's going on with Eren!?"

"Mikasa return to your task!" Tsuki scolded the girl who wasn't focusing on her own assigned position _. Why won't you listen to anyone!?_

Casting her tired blue eyes onto Eren as she filled Armin in what occurred, "Eren couldn't control the Titan and we can't do anything but wait for him."

Mikasa warned her friend, "I tried talking to it and it didn't react! There is no point in anybody else trying!"

"What about the plan!?" He couldn't believe everything fell apart at a critical point- it's life or death. And time won't stop for them to fix whatever drawback they're dealing.

"It failed!"

"We fight because we can't afford to abandon Eren!" Interfering between their little regroup, Tsuki reminded them where they are and what is expected from them, "At this rate, we'll be overrun by the Titans! We are not going to survive if it continues like this!"

"Mikasa, now go! That's an order!" Snapping over to the girl, directly commanding her to return to her assigned objective.

"You're duty to keep the Titans at bay while Eren regain consciousness! My duty is to protect him and I can't do that if you and the others aren't doing your side of the job!" Tsuki couldn't help herself from scowling at how insubordinate the trainee was, but there was little the scout could do at the moment.

"The Lieutenant is right Mikasa! Go!" The blonde looked at his friend across from him, knowing that Mikasa was better off handling the Titans while he and the scout worry over Eren.

Armin turned towards the scout, hoping to hear something from the woman that will resolve the situation they're in, "Lieutenant... What do we do?"

Avoiding eye contact, she didn't have a clear plan or have any words to share to ease the boy's concerns. What could she do at a time like this where her power isn't enough, _I don't know_

 _'... stop selling yourself short, shorty.'_

Clenching her hands, hearing the words chime in as a reminder that she definitely has some tricks up her sleeve. There's always a way around an obstacle and she's too stubborn to accept failures. She needed to be confident in her abilities and show the others that they can relay on her no matter what.

 _I know, I know. There has to be something that will work._ Furrowing her brows, her mind began to race for a solution while keeping the pressure from crushing her, _I was entrusted with his protection and for the success of this operation._

 _I can't fail... Not now..._ Shaking the doubt aside, glancing around her. Tsuki saw there wasn't much time left for to ponder instead all that's left is to act.

 _I need him to snap Eren back to reality now_ Her fingers curled over her mouth, lost in thought as she tried to create a plan of some sorts, _Once he regains consciousness then everything will be okay._

"We need to shake him up, get him into his senses. Anything that will spark a response." Muttering to herself, Tsuki looked back to Armin in hopes he can elaborate on. She only provided a ground work and surely the boy will bring something up, "He needs to take control of the Titan instead of allowing himself to be controlled by it."

 _But how?_ Narrowing her eyes, she still didn't have an answer despite knowing what needs to be done.

Armin took her words, processing them as he began to think further into it until his eyes fell down then points clicked together inside his mind, "... Area from the back of the head to the nape of the neck... length: one meter... width 10 centimeters."

A familiar sound caught her attention as she turned towards the source to see the blonde, "Huh? What are you-?" Her eyes widen the second Armin drew out his blade, but it all clicked together in her head. Taking his words into account, already having an idea in where he was going at.

 _I understand now... This might work as well_ Thinking further into what the boy was planning to do and anticipating what will happen, _If he manages to shrike perfectly then it'll be enough to jolt him awake_

"Armin!?"

They heard Mikasa's strain voice as she shouted at her friend. Frighten in what the blonde will do with his sword and unsure how to feel about the situation. But her attention was divided between the Titans nearing and the need to stop Armin from whatever he had in mind.

Yelling back, Armin tighten his grip over the sword as he directed Mikasa to leave. "I'm getting Eren out of here! You keep the Titans away from here!"

Inhaling, shaky, his hands trembled but he knew it must be done in order to save his friend. Armin muttered to himself while trying to make a logical conclusion for the decision he'll be making shortly. "Eren emerged out of the Titan's weak spot.. surely it has something to do with the fundamental way they function, whatever that is."

Tsuki knew what he was thinking and she's willing to give it a shot. From the corner of her eye, noticing how tense and nervous he was as he held the blade down at the nape. Stepping closer, she reassured him in hope to ease his mind a bit before he goes through with his plan.

"He'll regenerate whatever he loses in progress of getting him out, okay, so don't stress too much on severing a limb or two." She won't deny she's nervous too because it's a risky move to pull, but if done correctly then Armin might get Eren back to his senses. Her eyes scanned the surface of the nape, fully aware Eren is beneath them and her gaze fell back onto the blonde beside her. _If he doesn't strike the center or any vital points then all will be fine_

 _Some times pain is the only solution_

"Lieutenant! Stop him!"

"It's gonna be okay, so long as I don't strike dead center!"

"Wha- Armin!?"

"It's just gonna hurt a lot!"

"Armin stop- it's- this is crazy!"

"Leave now!" Tsuki shouted over to the girl, but the scout knew that it won't be any use, "That's an order! Go now!"

"Mikasa get going! You might be able to save a few lives! Listen to the Lieutenant's order!" Armin yelled, looking over to Mikasa as he told her to leave and obey the orders the scout has handed to her, and to trust him that he'll be able to get Eren out of there. "Leave Eren to me! I'm going to do what I can!"

"Now go!"

Mikasa hesitated but she listened, leaving the area as she handled the Titans and left the two to take care of Eren. Once she was out of sight, the scout gave Armin the clear to proceed with his idea and allow him to pierce the sword through the skin- hoping that he didn't strike anything vital that could've severely injured Eren.

"NOW!"

The second the blade pierced through the skin, Eren's Titan form suddenly jerked in response to the pain, but Tsuki held the blonde trainee down as they kept themselves grounded until Eren settled back down. Each of them unsure if the boy within the Titan was perfectly fine with the whole idea of being stabbed, but they were relieved to have gotton some sort of response from him.

"Dammit,"Tsuki muttered to herself, but she also winced slightly before placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt a quick sting, but it wasn't too bad despite the slight pain she felt from strange sharp feeling that shot through her. It happened for a split second then it disappeared, but she knew nothing physically harmed, yet it felt like someone _stabbed_ her.

Pushing the thought aside, she looked over to Armin, seeing how much of a nervous wreck he was, but she began to talk to him in order to calm his nerves, "Okay, okay, relax." Tsuki eyed the blonde, taking noticed that he began to take deep steady breathes to calm himself, and once he managed to get a hang of himself he looked over to her. She gave him a nod, glancing down to the nape of the Titan where Eren should be, "Armin, you need to talk to him, alright."

 _I can faintly hear him now..._ Tsuki furrowed her brows, she knew Eren was alive, but she couldn't clearly catch anything that Eren was saying. It sounded all foggy or sluggish, but at least she knew he was alive and somewhat conscious, so all they need is to wake him up completely. Glancing up, she finally noticed the strange look that Armin sent her and a part of her felt like face palming herself since she forgot that he didn't knew her secret. And certainly, whatever she said must've sounded ridiculous to anyone sane, but Tsuki needed to explain without blowing her cover.

"Trust me, he needs you to scold him right now. Don't ask questions, please. We just need to act quickly and I believe you need to talk him through it."

/This has to work/

Armin took a minute to think and consider her words, and he gave a quick nod over to the scout before he took a deep breath. He yelled, hoping that his friend can hear him through the Titan's skin, "Eren! Can you hear me! Get a hold of yourself! Get out of here or we're all gonna die!"

"Don't you give in to some lame Titan's body!" The blonde frown to himself, clenching his hand into a fist as he slammed it his hand down, hoping to get a reaction from Eren. "Now quick! Get the heck out of this lump of flesh!"

The scout sat there silently, tilting her head as she tried to catch anything from Eren, but nothing stood out aside from the silence that began grow. Tsuki frowned, harshly thinking, _**Don't you dare fall back asleep, Eren!**_

She attempted to pull his consciousness, to keep himself from slipping back to the slumber he has fallen into, but she couldn't get a hold of him. Curling her fingers, she stared at the patch of skin that contained Eren, and Tsuki didn't bother looking over to the trainee beside her as she asked, "Armin, do you trust me?"

"I have no other choice but to!" Armin shook his head, he didn't know anything from the scout aside from what the public knew, and even that wasn't enough to properly get a good idea of who the Lieutenant was as a person. But he knew the scout stood up for them, risking their life for theirs, and now the scout is trying to help them. So he can trust her, and hope that the scout will successfully help him and Eren, and fix the breach.

Tsuki understood where the trainee was coming from, but it was enough for her that he was willing to trust her. However, she needed to be confident in herself, but the thought alone of never _personally_ dealing with some type of Titan Shifter before, she was basically walking on untested waters with her power. _I haven't tried any tricks before... Not that I can recall, but... But maybe I can project his words louder if I..._ Her eyes fell over to Armin, she knew that the blonde held a strong connection with Eren, and from what she knew the two boys were childhood friends, so maybe if Eren heard Armin clearer then he'll wake up and continue the operation.

"I- I'm going to try something and you need to break through and pull Eren out of whatever he shut himself in." Tsuki mentally prepared herself, she was anxious, but she needed to try and hope that Armin will simply go along with her without much question to any of her strange suggestions. "Mentally, he needs to wake up and remember what we're fighting for. He's lost sight of our goal. So wake him up."

"Mentally..." Armin repeated the word, furrowing his brows in confusion as he tried to understand what the scout was talking about, _What is she speaking about..._

"He can still function with this body, but we need to pull him out of whatever trance he's fallen into." Tsuki motioned back down the Titan body they were both sitting on, explaining a bit more clearer of what her end goal is.

"How?" He shook his head, he needed to understand more of what the scout was asking, and where she was coming from, _I don't-_

She interrupted his thoughts, speaking calmly as she repeated herself, "Just talk and keep talking until he responses." Motioning him to rest his hand where Eren should be, and insisted him to simply talk to his friend, "Set your hand right here, it should be where his body is submerged." And she repressed the sigh once he listened and went along with her instructions, Tsuki knew she was messing with a slim possibility of testing out a new trick for her power, but now is the best moment to try.

 _I'll project whatever you say through, so it's loud and clear for him to hear._ She placed her hand over the trainee, hoping that she can get his words through with her power, but the second she touched the blonde, she felt her whole body suddenly weaken, _God- Why am I already weakening when I didn't even activate my power?_ But Tsuki ignored it and gave a nod over to the trainee, reminding him of what he needed to do, "All we need is a reaction. Can you do that?"

 _A reaction?_ Armin kept repeating to himself, and his eyes widen once he realized what will definitely get a reaction out of Eren. Shouting down to where his friend should be, "Eren! Who's gonna avenge your mother, eh!?"

 _Please work..._ Tsuki took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she focused in carrying Armin's words and presences through whatever allusion Eren encased himself in as a form of escape from reality. Hoping that she can successfully project Armin into Eren's conscious and get a response out of him.

"What happened to wiping out the Titans!? You hate them, don't you? They killed your mother!" Armin shouted, now using his friend hand he began to smack the Titan skin, hoping to knock some sense into his friend. Meanwhile, Tsuki frowned to herself, putting all her focus into getting the words through and find Eren's consciousness, and a part of her felt like it worked since the weight on her shoulders lessen even if it's a small portion of it.

 _ **/They killed your mother! / Armin shouted, his fist hitting against the window of Eren's home. The blonde tried to get his friend's attention, but to find that Eren was sound asleep until he stirred at the sound of his friend's voice.**_

 _ **/"What are you talking about, Armin?" Eren raised a brow at the sudden noise of someone pounding against his window, but he only found Armin standing outside, shouting nonsense at him, and Eren returned his gaze back to his mother before wrapping himself tightly in his blankets. His eyes threaten to close as he muttered back to Armin, "My mom is standing right here."/**_

"He heard you, but it's not enough to convince him," She couldn't stop herself from smiling, glancing over to Armin as she encouraged him to continue talking to Eren, "Try again."

"Eren! Eren! Wake up, Eren! Eren!?"

 _I don't know if I can actually continue this... It's heavily taxing on me..._ Tsuki winced at the slight pain she was in, but it wasn't too overbearing for her to stop. Shutting her eyes, she felt like she lost her last grip on the line that reached Eren, and now she's blindly trying to find that same line and pull him back to reality.

"Are you in there somewhere!?" Armin frowned to himself, there was nothing, and he turned to look over to scout and see if she had some sort of explanation, but he didn't know what to exactly say to her which caused him to stop mid-sentence, "Lieutenant, is he-?"

 _It's still not enough... I need to hold out until he's awake_ She shook her head, but Tsuki responded back and explained what she could based on what she knew, "He's there, he's only forcing himself into a dream like state. You need to shatter that illusion."

 _He's in denial_

 _Or he's simply trapped an a prison..._

It was that simple. Eren was trying to escape reality, to get away from all this, and Tsuki couldn't blame him for subconsciously wanting to abandon everything. He was just a kid who suddenly gotten all this responsibility dumped onto him, and the weight of that alone is enough to make anyone want to escape.

She could relate to **that**.

To just give in and allow others to control your life as you slip away from reality.

 _Where's your spirit. That strong will._

Tsuki began to think of a way that can provoke Eren, anything that will wake him up in seconds, but she didn't know him personally to know what can spark a strong enough emotion. But without a doubt, Armin knew what to say to get Eren's attention. She spoke up, catching his attention, "Say something that will without a doubt trigger some form of reaction out of him"

Armin narrowed his eyes, he knew exactly what to say that will certainly strike a nerve within Eren and get a response, "Don't just sit there, or the Titans will kill you! It's all gonna end right here! Eren!"

 _ **/'It's all gonna end right here! Eren!'/ Armin shouted again, pounding against the window as the blonde boy tried to get his best friend's attention.**_

 _ **Eren tiredly rubbed his eye, snuggling back into his blanket while trying to understand what Armin was saying, but none of it made sense to him, "I don't get what you're talking about Armin.. What would I need to go outside for..."**_

 _ **"That's right... what good is it out there..." Lowering his eyes, Eren frowned to himself as he shook his head, "What good is the scouting legion...?"**_

Tsuki pulled her self back, blinking as she heard his last statement, but she was surprised to hear that from him. The scout whispered to herself, "He's refusing... he is shutting it all out." She tried to understand the defense mechanism that Eren built around him, but it seems the boy returned back to his life before the fall of Shiganshina, and decided to live in a world where nothing ever happened. The boy was simply living in a dream, and losing touch with the real world. Tsuki pressed her lips into a thin line while explaining to Armin what she gathered, "If we can't pull him back to reality then we lose here."

 _Don't tell me you're giving up already!_ She scowled at the sheer thought of Eren giving up, not after seeing him fight to live and to protect his friends. She wouldn't believe that the same trainee who ran up to her with ambition in his eyes and a burning passion to join the Survey Corps would suddenly give up. _Your fighting spirit can't die here, not now, and if I can't get you to release it then your friend will remain you who you are._

"Armin, talk to him about something that will snap him out, please," Tsuki lowered her eyes, furrowing as she waited to hear if Armin had anything to say that will bring Eren back. She told him what she heard, "He saying there's no point in going outside the walls or joining the Survey Corps. There must be something."

"That... No-" Armin's eyes widen at her words, he couldn't believe that Eren would give up on his desire to join the Survey Corps and throw away his wish to explore the world beyond those Walls. He _can't_ believe that Eren would just let it all go and abandon it all after so many years of wanting to accomplish his wish to get out of the Walls.

"Eren!" The blonde shook his head, bringing a hand across his eyes as he wiped away the tears that were building in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up and neither was he going to let Eren abandon his dreams so easily, not like this. Armin spoke softer, allowing himself to go down memory lane, to relieve the memory of when he and Eren spoke about their dreams for the future and what they wanted out of the life they had. He smiled to himself, "...Eren... what happened to exploring-"

 _ **/'-Exploring the world outside? We were meant to. '/ Armin leaned his forehead against the glass, speaking to Eren through the window as he reminded his friend of what motivated them to live each day with the hope of accomplishing the dream of exploring the world that lays beyond the Walls. He couldn't help himself from smiling at the thought, he looked over to see if Eren remembered, /'Far, far beyond the walls... There is flamming water... expanses of ice...' /**_

 _ **/'... And snowfields of sand, spreading as far as the eye can see' / Closing his eyes, Armin curled his fingers against the glass that separated him and Eren, but the blonde knew that his friend could never forget the vow they made when they were just kids.**_

"I've been wondering if you still remembered it... but that..." Armin shook his head, chuckling to himself, feeling his tears build up in his eyes as he recalled the memory and the emotions that it brought up. "... That conversation... is what gave me the impetus to enlist into the Scouting Legion, wasn't it?"

 _ **/'The world... outside...'/ Armin whispered, opening his eyes, he looked over to only find Eren sitting still, but he knew that his friend heard him. /'Eren... answer me... '/**_

 _ **/'I know the first step we take outside the walls will begin our journey into hell, but still... '/ He took in a deep breath, fully aware of the future that was ahead of them, but Armin wasn't all too scared unlike before because he believed that they'll make it- they'll see the ocean together and the whole world that awaited outside. But all he needed was Eren to respond back, /'Tell me, Eren... What did you want to see the outside world for?'/**_

 _ **And this time, Eren sat up straight, allowing the blanket to slip of his shoulders as his eyes roamed the home he once lived in. His eyes staring at his mother and Mikasa, watching the two of them sitting at the kitchen table together while his father silently worked on some paperwork. But Eren sat there, sparing a quick glance behind him to see Armin on the other side of the window. Seeing the blonde was standing outside while he stood inside, inside a home that felt empty, a home that didn't feel real.**_

"You... You actually got to him, Armin," Tsuki sighed in relief, whispering over to Armin, informing him that he has indeed sparked a reaction from Eren. She was glad to see that Armin successfully brought Eren onto his feet, to see that he was close to waking up from the dream he was living in.

"... Eren...?" Armin didn't need the scout to tell him, he knew his friend must've responded, and certainly Eren will wake up.

 _ **/'...Tell me why do you want to see the outside world... '/ Armin stared at his friend, asking him the reason why he wanted to outside, and the blonde smiled when he noticed the expression that Eren wore.**_

 _ **"Why...? I, uh..." Eren raised a brow, frowning to himself as he turned his back towards the allusion behind him while shaking his head at his friend, "I thought it was obvious..."**_

 _ **Clenching his hands, Eren declared the sole purpose that drives him into fighting against the world and those who wish to cage him, "It's because... This is the world I was born into!"**_

 _ **"Armin..."**_

"Eren!"

Armin moved back at the sudden movement that erupted from Eren, seeing how the Titan's form began to shift underneath them, but he looked over to the scout who has gotten to her feet. He hurried onto his feet, but his attention fell onto the scout as he finally wanted to get some answers on what happened, "How did you-?" Armin paused as he tried to form the right questions to ask, but his thoughts wondered back to what he felt a second ago before Eren regained consciousness, _Why did I feel-?_

Tsuki yanked the blade out of Eren, passing it back to Armin, who was still trying to progress what the scout did. He stared at her, noticing the unusual yellow eye color, but he shook his head, "But what- How did you hear him?" Placing his sword back into their departments, he frowned to himself, _I don't understand any of this._ Glancing back to the scout, he didn't even realize that Eren's Titan form has began to stand due to Armin trying to get a proper explanation. His eyes widen for a second, one word crossed his mind, and he stared at the Lieutenant, "Are you-?"

"Come on, move!" Tsuki didn't have time to explain nor could she tell him the truth, so she quickly acted on her feet and grabbed the boy by the strapped that drew across his chest, pulling him with her as she active her maneuver gear, "We need to keep him free from any threats so he has a clear route to the breach!"

He didn't have time to react once the scout yanked him off Eren's Titan form, but his eyes widen when he caught sight of one detail that changed from the last he checked, _Her eyes they've changed-?_ Armin looked over to the scout, he blinked at the sudden change of color, they weren't the harsh yellow tone anymore, but a bright shade of blue. Shaking it aside as an hallucination or a mistake on his part.

Everything happened in seconds, no room to think or react. Tsuki needed to get on high ground and keep the trainee alive as they head to regroup sign the rest. But it won't be an easy task to follow. Especially after she messed up her landing, roughly stumbling onto the roof, which added onto her list of unfortunate events. Instantly letting the blonde go the second they reached the rooftop while giving her room to regain her balance.

Gritting her teeth once she felt the sharp pain shoot through her leg, she tumbled across the roof unable to catch herself from the bad landing. Tsuki kept her eyes shut, working against the pain that her left ankle was in, but she knew it was livable. A mere injury to walk off and surely it'll be healed in no time, maybe a few minutes if she's even lucky after wasting so much energy. It'll be gone just like the cut that she received earlier, everything will eventually disappear as if it never happened. And this will be one of them.

So she told herself as a way to reassure her.

Yet she already knew her stamina was running thin, it was a matter of time until her body collapses against her own will, but it'll serve for her well-being.

Armin sat up, looking over to the scout as he called out for her, "Lieutenant?!"

Concerned that the woman has gotten herself hurt for helping him. Before he could say anything he was left speechless to actually see the Lieutenant's appearance. Something the scout was known for hiding from the others, remaining an enigma to everyone outside the Corps. Many began to believe the Lieutenant had gotten injured on an expedition and received gruesome scars across their face or something that made the scout desperately hid from the public despite the reputation they've built up over the years.

His eyes widen, shocked to see the unusual hair finally exposed as the pure white hair stood out from the scout. He couldn't comprehend what was going through his head, all the questions that rushed in all at once. While trying to piece together a reasonable explanation.

 _She... The Lieutenant is... a rogue...?_ Recalling how he saw her eyes change, realizing the connection she had with Eren's Titan a moment ago. It brought him back to the rumors, the myths and tall tales that were spread.

None of it made sense to him, all so surreal as he stared at the scout, _Rogues... they're real?_ Glancing at the Walls around them, the walls that separated them. _...From outside the wall..._

Shaking his head, abandoning the thoughts for a second as he pulled himself up to his feet. Checking over to see the scout, he saw how she hasn't gotten up yet.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Armin hurried over to the scout as he yanked her hood over her head without question before helping her up, _I'll keep her cover for now..._

 _Why is she out of breath?_ Furrowing his brows in concern once he took noticed how the woman was trying to even out her breathing.

"Yeah, nothing I can't brush off," Dismissing it, Tsuki properly adjusted her hood and for a moment her hand pressed against her temple. There was no time for her to worry over her own conditions, but it was difficult to completely ignore.

Clenching her teeth the moment she got to her feet only to be remained of her recklessness. Darting her eyes down to her foot, Tsuki shook her head as she released a deep breath before taking another step. Narrowing her eyes at the discomfort but there wasn't anything she could do about besides to get used to it until the end of the operation.

 _I need to hold out a bit longer until I see through this._ Checking on her maneuver gear, relieved to know it was still intact and all she hopes for is it to last till the end.

Glancing over to see Eren get to his feet and he moved towards the boulder. Turning her focus on the operation at hand, she looked over to Armin and motion him to move, "Lets help Eren down to the breach."

Tearing his eyes away from his friend who was busy handling his own objective. Armin nodded over to the scout, following suit once they began to run alongside the rooftop.

Keeping an eye on the scout, a bit curious of the enigma who was none other than Lieutenant Church. It was unsettling to know he was working with someone from the outside world, someone who might've experienced the places he only read from the forbidden book that he owns. There were tales- myths about what was beyond those walls. But Armin always held his distrust towards society the moment he saw the outside world through his book and now seeing a rogue. It only further fueled his curiosity to know what really is out there and hope to fulfill the dream to explore the outer world.

 _Then if rumors are true then why-? Why would a rogue, nonetheless, Lieutenant Church help humanity?_ The blonde began to raise questions, keeping an eye on the scout from the corner of his eye once they activated their gear.

Furrowing his brows, one thing stood out as he thought about Eren's situation which only made everything more surreal.

 _Does it mean there's more them within the Walls...?_ Clenching his hands at the thoughts, Armin darted his eyes back to the scout for a second as the words plagued his mind, _Is there others living out there...? We're not alone then? Humanity isn't-_

"Armin!?"

Snapping out of his train of thought at the sound of his name. Armin saw the group of Garrison gathered together and he instantly recognized Mikasa among the others.

Landing abruptly, Tsuki bit the inside of her cheek at the sharp jab she felt corse up her leg. Tsuki rushed over to meet with the others, "Ian! We need to move! Eren is up and now he's busy doing his part! This is our final push!"

"Let us see Eren to the gate and our victory is assured!"

"Church you-"

"I had some help from Armin, he managed to pull him back," Pushing forward ignoring everything, Tsuki's focus is solely on getting Eren to the gate and finish the operation quicker before losing any more life. The scout knew she was basically running on adrenaline and it'll be a matter of time before her body just refuses to move on her commands, "But I'll try to keep as many Titans under my control until Eren successfully reaches the gate. Despite me already losing energy, but I'll do my best."

Ian lowered his eyes, processing the information given to him and now he was left with the duty to call the next set of moves that might be the deciding factor. Narrowing his eyes, Ian looked over to the scout as he laid down one of his final commands to the rogue- one that he won't allow any room for discussions, "You aren't to die, Lieutenant." The two of them stared at each other before he continued, stating how valuable their existences means to their cause, "You and Eren are our chance in fighting back, so losing either of you is not on my agenda!"

The lone scout felt her breath caught in her throat, Tsuki was awfully familiar with the feeling of hearing someone's last words. She knew from the second Ian asked for a favor from her when they were listening to Commander Pixies' speech, but now it was clear.

This was the end.

"We can't replace neither of you and there will always be others to replace us!" Turning away, Ian sternly set the final word between them before setting all his focus back to the rest of the group.

His eyes scanned the soldiers, making sure he remembered each face and name clearly. Ian shouted, gaining everyone's attention, handing out the order, "Everyone! Guard him with your lives!" Turning, enough to see Eren's Titan form come into complete view as he directed everyone back toward the gate, "We will protect Eren on his way to the gate even if it's the last thing we do!"

"Keep those two alive and keep Eren safe from any Titan that passes through us, Church!" Ian looked over his shoulder, giving the task to the scout in handling the trainees and act as a last line in defense if it comes down to it. Shifting his eyes over to the two trainees, Ian needed the youth to obey whatever commands the scout will give while they serve under her, "You two get back to Eren! Follow the Lieutenant's orders from here on out! That's an order! Understand?!"

"Yes sir!" Armin and Mikasa both saluted back to their commanding officer before moving towards the Lieutenant and await further orders from the scout.

Ian began to move out with the rest of the Garrison, but before he could order his group, he froze as his eyes caught sight of a group of Garrison on the ground. It was his friend, Mitabi, who was leading his team toward the Titans. He shook his head in disbelief, Ian was lost for words as he watched his comrades forcefully establish contact with the Titans as a means to gain their attention and hopefully eliminate them.

"Team Mitabi! What the...?!"

Rico stood beside him, she felt her whole body tense up as she watched Mitabi bravely fought despite the odds stacked against him and his team. Her eyes were glued on the scene, unsure how to react or what to do, but she restrain herself from jumping down to assist her friend and comrades.

"What the- Why'd they get down to the ground, this is suicide!" Armin shook his head, glancing around to see what his superiors will do, but all he saw was a look within their eyes that told a million stories and the blonde knew what they must be thinking. Still the trainee couldn't stop himself from finding some sort of solution to help the group below them. Armin brought up a tragic fact in hopes to get a response out of the others beside him, "You can't fight without horses or buildings around!"

"Wrong... This... Was the only option." Ian didn't catch himself, not even realizing the words slipping out as he stared down at the terrifying truth. He knew this was the lengths that they must leaped in order to carry out the operation. They needed to put their lives between the Titans and the success of sealing the gate, to forcefully confront death with the clear idea that they'll die.

His words struck a nerve in Tsuki, she knew what will happen next and the scout couldn't accept the reality that will be unfolding in front of her, _No, no, this can't end like this..._ She tensed up as she watched Team Mitabi engaged the Titans on foot with the intention to draw the giants attention onto them and clear the pathway for Eren.

Tsuki couldn't bear to watch them at deaths doors. She could help them- No, she can do it. Do something to prevent a mass slaughter the Titans bring upon the soldiers. Without a second to think logically, Tsuki sharply turned to Ian, "Ian! I can draw them into-"

"No, this is what needs to be done, Lieutenant!" Denying the scout to add her thoughts on the matter, knowing that she'll try to assist and risk her own well being. Ian shook his head, standing by his decision while offering an explanation to the scout, "You can't waste any more of your strength into bringing them all deeper into the walls to give us a fair fight. You've done enough, and from now on, your sole duty is to finish this operation with Eren sealing the breach. Your focus are the trainees. Not us. So use that power of yours sparsely, Lieutenant."

"Our duty to keep the burden from you and Eren, Lieutenant." Rico kept closed off from the scout, but the woman commented on the position their in. Without sparing a glance towards Tsuki, the Garrison followed after Ian as the two returned to their own group while leaving the scout to carry out her own assigned task.

Ian held his arm out once standing in front of his group, giving the call to move forward with the order that no one sane would've willingly accept, but it was an order everyone knows must be done, "Proceed after team Mitabi! Forcibly establish contact if you must! We're making ourselves the targets!"

The rogue stepped forward to follow after the Garrison in attempts to change his mind and form a different plan. Before Tsuki could say a word, she stopped in her tracks, her hands reaching to grab onto her chest while her breathe disappeared and the urge to breath became difficult. Her eyes widen, she felt a pain that she haven't for so long that it scared her with the thought of experiencing such excruciating pain again. Everything went silent around her as the words finally hit her, a voice she instantly recognized and it clear Eren was also struggling on his end of the mission.

 _ **"I feel... like my body's going to break apart..."**_

Feeling a sharp pain shoot through her, Tsuki couldn't stop herself from bending forward as she felt like her chest was being crushed like something is tightening around her, threatening to break her rib cage. But she could hear Eren's words echo in her head. Shutting her eyes, unaware of what to do if her body is finally deciding to give out, but she released a deep breath while hearing those around her turn their attention onto her. Placing a hand against her heart, she knew that the connection from Eren was far different than the regular Titans.

"Church-!?"

Quickly going to her side, Rico and Ian were the first to respond once seeing how the rogue was in agonizing pain. If they lose the scout or have any more complications to the mission then they might be done for. The two Garrisons weren't fully informed about what Tsuki might experience or anything linking to her powers, but they knew that the woman was indeed in great pain and that's enough for them to know that they're reaching the point of no return. That if they can't pull through now then they might face their end today.

Meanwhile, Armin saw how the Lieutenant has continued to decline in health ever since they were trying to wake Eren up earlier. The blonde glanced over to see Eren's Titan has finally came into range of them, but the trainee returned his attention back at the scout while trying to piece together everything. One thing is for sure, there's a connection that the Lietuenant and Eren had with the Titans, but it doesn't explain why the scout is in pain.

"Lieutenant?" Going over to the woman, Armin took a look and saw how she was already exhausted _, She's not going to last like this_ Taking another glance back at his friend, _Nor will Eren if we don't move now._

Finally getting a good look at the empty field in front of them, watching those already out their risking their lives while seeing more Titans are moving into the district, _We're all going to die if we don't act quickly_

Now they're running against time, if they don't hurry to guard and assist Eren then everything would've been for nothing. She's tired of being close to the end and having it taken away when they're almost there. This time, they have no other option, failure isn't on anyone's agenda nor will she accept that as the end result. However, Tsuki can't deny she can feel that her own body might not last enough to carry the mission, meaning pushing herself to near depletion.

Breathing, it was difficult to catch her breath as if her lungs were being crushed as well, _I can feel it, my own body is weighing down on me._

Looking up towards the breach that is just ahead of them, narrowing her eyes before gritting her teeth, _We need to seal that breach before it's too late_

Shaking those who were at her side away, she didn't need them to waste their time worrying about her and certainly she can't have them lose focus in what needs to be done. Her eyes met with Ian, informing him that they're running short on time before the mission does result in failure.

Pushing aside the pain as she warned everyone, "Hurry! If we don't do anything then Eren won't make it!" Glancing over to see the boy's Titan form slowly but surely making his way despite the large boulder basically crushing him by the passing second, "His body won't last too long with that pressure over him before it crushes him! If that happens we lose!"

This woke everyone up, kicking into action as they prepared for their commanding office to give the call before they enter hell to reconquer Trost. No one can't deny the sheer terror and panic everyone was in, but everyone has courage to try bringing victory to Humanity.

Ian stared at Eren for a moment, knowing all to well that this is their final push and it's an all or nothing deal. Clenching the handles of his swords, he looked around to see what they'll be throwing themselves into and deep down he knew everything will fall onto him. Those under his command will die under his orders, but he too knows that his inevitable death is on its way as well.

"Now! This is for Humanity's First Gloria!" Finally calling the order, signaling everyone into action as they took to the open plains while allowing the scout to lead the trainees in front of Eren.

Mikasa and Armin both looked over to the Lieutenant unsure if the woman will be able to carry onward, but the two were stun for a moment when they saw how the scout motioned them to follow as she grabbed her triggers before launching herself down to the ground below them. That alone was enough for the trainees to follow suit, charging into the field as they ran across the ground in formation while keeping guard for any stray Titans threatening to interfere with Eren's path and endanger the mission.

Narrowing her eyes, Mikasa kept her blades by her side ready for any unexpected turns of events as Armin followed close beside her while keeping an eye out for the scout running beside him. The three of them looked up seeing Eren not so far behind them, relieved that he's still intact and hasn't given up yet.

Tsuki saw the Titans that were in the way of their route towards the breach, and she felt her grip tighten over the handle of her blade at the sheer amount of Titans that will be in their way. Not only that, but the fact that there wasn't many soldiers to fight them off, and the disadvantage they're in right now has lowered their chances of any successful combat. There's nothing but clear plains, nothing that they can use their maneuver gear and give them a shot of fighting back. Yet those chances are slim and she knew it.

 _I can't control all of these Titans..._ _They're all gonna die..._

 _Dammit!_

She didn't even realize that her eyes shifted to their yellow tone nor the fact that the nearby Titans seized their movements. An unconscious defense she took as she guided the trainees down toward the breach, but Tsuki blinked at the sound of Ian's voice as he yelled over to her.

Ian took down one Titan before shouting over to the scout, ordering her to stop using her power and just get Eren and the trainees to the breach safely, "Lieutenant, don't put your focus on us!"

"Ian-"

"That's an order!" Ian barked back, demanding her to move along without them, and allow the Garrison to handle the Titans on their own without her power. He knew it was the best option, he couldn't risk having the rogue waste anymore of her energy on them while they were close to fulfilling the mission- when they were so close in reclaiming a lost territory for the first time.

Tsuki bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the urge to argue back, but she couldn't bring herself to simply ignore her current surroundings and basically _abandon_ her comrades. But it was something that must be done for the success of operation then there's no room for any form of dispute. So she moved forward, motioning the two trainees to pick up their pace and follow close behind her.

However, Tsuki's attention shifted once she heard a voice and she quickly recognized it as Eren's thoughts. Hearing how Eren was thinking loudly to himself, a way to motivate himself as he carried the boulder and keeping in mind of his surroundings.

 _ **"We were all... All of us... Born free"**_

 _ **"Anyone who tries to take that away from us, it's not gonna matter..."**_

Closing her eyes, listening to Eren's words as he marched his way up towards the end goal. But those words, they held a meaning behind it, describing everyone's everlasting fight against those who took their freedom away. She too, will fight to regain that freedom and preserve it until the end of her days because freedom is the only that she and everyone ever want in a world where they were imprison since birth.

 _ **"... The world out there might be a scary place. No matter."**_

"Keep moving! Armin! Mikasa!" Shouting over to the trainees, keeping their attention ahead of them instead of allowing themselves to get submerged by the chaos that has surrounded them them. She needed to keep their attention ahead of them, and away from the blood being shed on the grounds they're in.

Glancing over her shoulder for a second before checking how much ground needs to be covered, it was far and Tsuki made sure that Eren knew it, hoping it'll encourage him, _**Eren! You're almost there!**_

But once she noticed a familiar figure appear from the corner of her eye, Tsuki felt her breathe vanish from her lungs. It felt surreal to see everything happen in seconds, yet it all moved slowly around them as if time began to suddenly pause.

 _Ian..._

Her eyes widen, the scout saw how the man sacrificed himself in order to save his comrade, it wasn't real seeing everything just go to hell in the open field they're in among the Titans that have a clear advantage over them. Looking away from the tragic scene, knowing there wasn't anything she could do now, but to carry onward.

Taking a deep breath as she held herself together and fulfill her assignment, to keep herself and Eren from dying during the operation. She'll give everything to make sure that all the people that died weren't for nothing, to know that this was what fate had in store for them, to know this is how their faith was going to be tested. Tears in her eyes, hearing the others shout and screaming, but there was nothing to do. All they had was to march to victory no matter what the cost.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that her power cannot handle this amount of Titans nor does she believe her body can handle it. There was so much she can do, but in the end there was a line the scout refuses to cross because the second she does then there's no going back.

It'll only cause more damage than good, in Tsuki's eyes, that is.

Shaking everything off, allowing herself to disconnect from her surroundings long enough until she knows the mission was a success.

Narrowing her eyes, not having the time to mourn for the fallen soldiers as Tsuki made sure the trainees kept their focus on the end goal. Not wanting them to witness any more death, all she could do was shout as she gained their attention, "Keep going! Don't look back!"

One glance, Tsuki saw how the trainees were shaken and tears in their eyes as they simply allowed everyone around them to die. Just so they could live and finish the operation. It struck the rogue deeply to watch how the youth were surrounded by death and pain, trapped in a war that no soul should ever experience.

But they all knew what they were signing up when they decided to join the military. War brings death and suffering, regardless if you're a willing participant or an innocent civilian. No one is safe, and death isn't kind in who dies and who lives. Everyone is equal within Death's eyes.

Clenching her hands, picking up her speed as she felt determined to make sure the mission ends successfully, _I swore to you and I'll keep my word_

"Move!" Motioning the two to move alongside her, from the corner of her eye she saw that Eren wasn't too far from them, but she needed to make sure there was a safe distance between them. Also to make sure the path was clear of any obstacles. She could hear Eren's voice as he spoke to himself, motivating himself as the weight has gotten unbearable for him, but he needed to keep it up.

 _ **"The world out there might be cruel. No matter."**_

"Just fight!" Tsuki remained the trainees, keeping them with her as they know began to head into last moments of the mission that will be hell. The two teens nodded back, determined to see the end as they prepared themselves for whatever might come their war, "Got it!"

 _You're not stopping us now!_

They didn't have much ground to cover, just a little longer and everything will be over. It's just a matter of hanging on till the end even if it feels like an eternity.

"Lieutenant!"

Glancing over her shoulder to see Armin motion over towards a Titan that managed to get passed the rest of the Garrisons. Tsuki swore under her breath, she didn't have time to mess with any strays, "Dammit!" Clenching her hands, shifting her focus on keeping the Titan at bay, long enough till Eren successful passes through. Her eyes shifted to their yellow tone, commanding the giant to freeze and leave it for someone else to handle it, _Stay out of our way!_

"I got this Church!" Zipping over them, Rico shouted down at the scout ordering the Lieutenant to move onward and leave the Titan to her.

 _Rico-!_ The rogue was surprised to see the woman appear in time to eliminate the Titan. Relieving some of her own worries once seeing that Rico was still alive.

"Keep going! I'll cover you!" Rico ordered the group to proceed down to the gate. Successfully slicing the Titan's nape, the Garrison turned her attention toward the nearest Titan, but Rico spared a quick nod over to the trio before activating her gear again.

Tsuki blinked returning her eyes back to their natural shade of blue as she continued forward. Trusting Rico to handle herself, she owed that much to the Garrison, and Tsuki knows how strong the woman was to deal with a Titan.

 _You better not die on me Rico_

If only one Garrison manages to survive then Tsuki hopes it'll be Rico. They might not be close friends or agree on many things, but the scout has a promise to carry out and she intends to keep it even if they're at the brick of an-all-or-nothing battle.

However, Tsuki couldn't stop herself from feeling responsible for every single life lost today. But those negative thoughts will only hold her back and at time like this, she can't afford anymore restraints.

Knotting her brows, instantly recognizing the sensation and Tsuki was proven right once she looked over to the left. She spotted another Titan already getting in the way of the route, but the rogue knew she couldn't do anything else beside using her maneuver gear. Quickly informing the group of the threat that is nearing, "6 Meter closing in!"

Seeing how Mikasa moved with little to no thought, making sure that all her efforts were used to clear the path for Eren as well as removing whatever burden she can from the Garrison. She knew she owe it to them in the least for helping in the best of their ability. Especially with the death of her commanding office that has done everything in his power to insure Eren's safety and help her in keeping it that way.

 _As long as they handle them then I don't need to relay on my power_ Narrowing her eyes, ignoring everything as she moved forward right behind Eren while keeping an eye out for any more Titans that may come in their way. Glancing over her shoulder, Tsuki saw how Armin wasn't on the same pace as her and the rogue should've assumed so due to the fact that few are capable of keeping up.

"Keep up with me!" Shouting over to him, encouraging the trainee to pick up the pace and from the corner of her eye she saw a few more Titans moving their direction.

 _She's so fast_ Trying to catch his breath, Armin couldn't believe how the scout can run so fast despite seeing how she had little to no energy not so long ago, almost struggling with the pain she was under, but now he watched the woman moved so swiftly and shrewd like he never seen before. Nodding back, hearing her shout over to him and Armin looked up to see Eren's Titan continue to move forward and deep down the trainee needed to catch up to his friend no matter what. Yet he won't lie, he can't reach the Lieutenant's speed, but he'll try.

Signaling the trainees, Tsuki held an arm out as she informed them of the incoming Titan that were now within range and a possible threat to Eren, "Another nearing! 8 Meter!" Keeping an eye out at the Titan, but her eyes widen at how Rico came out of no where and took an eye out of the Titan causing it to lose its balance yet it was still active and in their way.

 _This is it_

Armin could feel his breathe leaving him, seeing how everything was unraveling around them as they continued to move onward despite everyone dying around them. Darting his eyes over to the scout once hearing her order Mikasa into action, "Mikasa now!" He watched how his friend launched her gear, skidding across the ground before giving herself enough space and velocity before throwing herself high enough to eliminate the Titan.

Mikasa looked up as she watched Eren moved passed and then she realized the small distances that was left to cover, but everything was over and they succeeded. Her eyes darted over to see the scout and Armin run pass her which was her sign to follow suit as they ran right after Eren. Keeping her eyes set ahead of her, not wanting to look around to see the devasation that the others laid their lives for, but she needed was to follow til the very end. To stay by Eren's side til the end.

 _This is it_

Skidding to a stop, now leaving Eren to finish the job while they all stood back and provide as a shield from any more Titans that decide to come their way.

Tears building his eyes, seeing how everything was just within their reach, feeling overwhelmed at how the plan paid off, to know they indeed have finally tasted victory. But it won't erase the fact that many died to pull it off, knowing how everyone placed their lives onto his friend, onto Eren to carry that weight and finally fight against what the world has put them through.

Curling his fingers, seeing how close Eren was and the only thing Armin could do was cheer his friend on as his voice broke the deafening silence that surrounded them, hoping that his friend would hear him, "G... Go Eren!"

 _We did it..._

Suddenly a large blast came the second the boulder was plugged into the hole, with enough force to send anyone flying who were too close in the blast radius. Without hesitating, the veterans quickly acted as they grabbed onto a trainee, bracing themselves for the shock wave that they'll be experiencing. Rico quickly latched her gear, locking into the ground as she held onto Mikasa while the trainee shielded her eyes from the wind, but her mind quickly jumped towards her friend.

"Armin!?"

Quickly looking over to his direction, concern for his well being, but her eyes caught sight of the scout protecting him from the blast. It calmed her nerves for a moment before shutting her eyes once hearing the thundering sound winds that erupted from the collision between the boulder and wall, feeling how the wind picked up, but she held herself together with the help of Rico who kept the two of them grounded.

Acting on the instinct, stabbing her blade into the ground, grabbing the trainee as the two prepared themselves from the intense gust of wind that erupted from the plugging the breach. The scout dug her feet into the ground, using her strength and held onto her sword, keeping herself leveled while holding onto the boy who covered his eyes from the blast. Keeping her head low, Tsuki curled her fingers tightly over the handle of her sword as she waited until the air returned to normal before releasing the trainee.

Looking up, she saw how the breach was successfully sealed and without thinking she fell onto her knees, but her eyes glanced over to the blonde beside her. Seeing how the trainee was lost in words, staring up at the miracle that his friend and everyone pulled together for the shake of Humanity, and Armin couldn't tare his eyes from the scene.

"We... We won..." Disbelief, Rico was unsure how to react once realizing that the impossible has became a reality right before her eyes. Taking a deep breath Rico grabbed her flare gun while setting the correct color into the barrel before getting back onto her feet. The burning sensation within her eyes slowly became visible as she whispered to herself, "Everyone... They didn't die in vain."

Rico covered an ear, rising an arm up as she signaled a flare up to the sky, making it known that they succeed with their assignment. They succeeded in retaking Trost, that they finally achieved a new step toward the right direction where Humanity will continue from here on out.

 _... No one... I can't see anyone..._ But the woman couldn't fight back the tears that were building in her eyes, seeing how her friends are now dead, and living with the guilt for managing to survive unlike them. Friends she knew for many years, days that marked back to her trainee days, but her friends were like family to her.

She _loved_ them.

All of them were gone, Rico couldn't keep herself standing any longer as the woman found herself collapsing down. _They... They died for this one victory... One victory of many that Humanity will gain starting today... I swear..._

"I swear to you... I'll make sure there's another victory," Staring at the sky, avoiding to look at the damage that has been done, to see the remains of those she fought alongside with, yet Rico kept those tears from falling as she smiled sadly, recalling some memories of her dear fellow comrades and friends, _Thank you for everything._

Shutting her eyes, releasing a shaky breath before leaning forward as she thought back to her unfulfilled promises and shattered dreams that were linked to them, _I- I'm sorry..._

The others remain still as they progressed what happened, the trainees spared a look over to each other making sure that the other was well before returning their gaze back at what Eren pulled. Neither of them couldn't bring themselves to say a word, so they sat there in silence as their minds began to allow everything to finally settle in, to understand what they managed to live through.

"Everyone... died to pull this off.." Looking around, trying to catch his breath that he didn't realize that he was holding onto. Armin looked back up at the sky before his eyes fall upon Eren's still Titan form ahead of them. Yet he couldn't finish his own train of thought, still shocked in everything that has happened today as his words fell faint, "Today for the first time..."

From the corner of her eye, she saw how the blonde was speechless as well, but the scout managed to breath out what they were all thinking, "Today, for the first time, mankind triumphed over the Titans." Lowering her head, Tsuki closed her eyes taking a moment to sit through the deafening silence that once held the voices of those who fought for the success of this operation. A silence that held many fallen soldiers that are now gone, fulfilled their duty. _I can't live this down- Not until my last breath._

Opening her eyes, looking up as she saw how Eren hasn't moved from his spot beside the boulder, seeing his Titan body leaning against the giant rock which brought up questions about the boy. Getting onto her feet, knowing that they must move out before they're caught by the Titans lingering in the area.

Forcing her body to move, but she felt numb as if she couldn't feel the ground beneath her for a moment. Shaking her head, she needed push forward and hope she has enough strength to do so.

Shouting over to the others, waking them up from whatever trance they have fallen into as she reminded them of the danger they're still under, "The remaining Titans are coming!"

Rico looked around, seeing that Tsuki was right and the Garrison pushed herself onto her feet as she prepared herself while suggesting the next course of action, "Let's climb up the wall!" Her eyes caught sight of how the scout has began to move towards Eren with the trainees not so far behind from her.

Moving towards Eren, not sensing much from him and Tsuki could assume he must be asleep, tired out from a high demanding task.

Shouting over to the group, making it clear of the plan they'll be following, "We'll withdraw as soon as we recover Eren!"

"Mikasa! You are to guard us!" Ordering the girl to stand guard to work alongside the Garrison while she and Armin remove Eren from his Titan body before making a full retreat, "Assist Rico in giving us the time to pull Eren out so we can retreat!"

Catching her breath, her eyes landing onto the blonde as she motioned him to follow, "Armin, you and I will rip Eren out no matter what!" Narrowing her eyes, determine to bring the boy back to Wall Rose no matter what, _We can't lose him now._

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two of them hurry down toward Eren until they came into range, activating their gear as they flew up onto the nape of the boy's Titan form. Carefully measuring the area that Eren should be laying under before cutting through the skin. From the corner of her eye, she saw how Armin was relieved to see that he didn't inflict any harm to his friend like before.

The scout left the trainee to pull him out, managing whatever strength and energy left so she can use it when they head back to Wall Rose. But her eyes widen, realizing how submerged Eren was with the Titan as she saw the struggle Armin was having in freeing his friend.

Growing frustrated and slowly panicking at how difficult it was, Armin looked over to the scout, "He's stuck! No matter how much I pull- he's merged with this thing!"

Mikasa jumped back once finishing a Titan, taking a quick second to check on the progress the two are having with Eren, but her eyes widen once seeing how they haven't gotten him out yet. "Armin! How's Eren!?" Tensing up, imagining the worse as her eyes fell back to another Titan nearing and she swiftly stepped in to handle it.

"He's burning with a fever!" Tugging his friend out from the Titan flesh, but Armin took into account how his Eren's skin was burning hot as if he was running a fever. Anxious, panicking with every passing second as he continued to pull his friend, growing frustrated at how stuck Eren was.

Rico skid across the ground, narrowing her eyes as she watched Mikasa take down another Titan before landing on her far right. Rico glanced down at her supply, noticing how much was left and preserving what she needs to climb the Wall and knowing it won't be enough if they continue fighting.

Hollering over to Tsuki and Armin, pushing them to hurry or else they'll be swarmed by the Titans, "We need to climb the wall! Now!"

Tsuki's eyes widen, seeing they have indeed ran out of time and surely Rico and Mikasa won't be able to handle all the Titans before their own supply runs out on them. Clenching her hands, her eyes glued at the piece of flesh that remained attached to Eren, seeing how much needs to be cut in order to release the boy.

"Hold him!" Ordering Armin to remain still, seeing that the blonde kept a grip over his friend. Removing a blade from their department, Tsuki wasn't going to waste any more time as she prepared to cut through the muscle that has latched itself to Eren,"I'll cut him out and it'll be enough to finally rip him out!"

"Cut him out then! Now!" Rico yelling over her shoulder towards the two, darting her eyes back at the number of Titans turning their way and she spared a look over to Mikasa. Seeing how the trainee was prepared to handle the Titans no matter what which gave the Garrison some reassurances as the two of them jumped into action. Hoping that they'll buy enough time for Eren to be freed so they can retreat back into Wall Rose.

"Wa-wait!" Armin attempted to stop the scout, he wasn't prepared, but it was too late once the Lieutenant sliced through the flesh and in that instant he felt himself losing balance as he tried to hold onto Eren.

Grabbing a hold of the unconscious boy, Tsuki placed a foot against the Titan body to help push herself so they can finally yank Eren out, "Pull! Now!"

The two of them tugged the boy from the Titan's flesh, but they weren't prepared for the fall they'll be having afterwards. Sending the three of them tumbling down the Titan's back as they fall onto the ground while Mikasa and Rico remained above them.

Launching their gear up towards to the boulder, getting out of the Titans' reach, in time to finally see Eren freed from the Titan body he possessed. But Rico and Mikasa weren't prepared when they watched how the others have fallen down into dangerous waters with Eren in their hands.

Armin's eyes widen, feeling his stomach twist in discomfort and fear when he saw the Titans coming from all directions, breathing out, "We're surrounded..."

"I can't stop them..." Pushing herself up from the ground, coughing as she shouted over to the trainee to leave as he soon as he can, "Armin, you gotta take Eren out of here! Now!" Not caring for the fact that her hood no longer covered her, Tsuki needed to insure that they don't lose Eren nor will she allow the trainees to die under her command, _I need you two alive, I need you all to live through this._

Shock to see how exhausted the scout truly was, clearly seeing it in her eyes. Seeing how her facade has now disappeared as she revealed her true state and it was clear that there wasn't much she could do at the moment. _She- She must've worn herself out from everything_

Shaking his head, not planning to leave without her because if everyone was willing to keep her alive then there's a reason for her to be within the Walls, "Lieutenant-!" But his eyes widen once realizing how her gear was damaged from the fall, meaning she doesn't have a way to climb the Wall on her own if she tried.

"Climb up the wall! That's an order!" Cutting him off, not having time for arguments as she ordered him to leave while they still can, "Go!"

Closing her eyes again, this time getting onto her knees as she held her head, _I might not know everything but I can't afford to lose any of you three_

Her hand brushed over to feel that her gear is a bust, frowning to herself at how her luck is just wearing thin now as well. But it wasn't going to stop her from fighting regardless if she was disarmed.

"I can't-" Pulling Eren up with him, the blonde couldn't bring himself to abandon the rogue and he froze once seeing how close they were to death once again, _Don't tell me... This is where we end..._

"Armin! Eren!"

"Church!"

Coughing, Tsuki winced at the pain her body was in after everything she's been through. Shaking her head, looking over to search for Armin and Eren, sighing once realizing how the blonde wasn't leaving. Her attention soon shifted away once she felt the ground rumble as the Titans came into view.

 _'I promise to always come back, no matter if my body is bruised or broken. I'll always come back,'_ Recalling the words she swore to Levi, years ago, a promise and vow she made which she intends to keep as long as possible. Curling her fingers, knowing she can put a last push that will save them from the position they're in.

Examining her weapon that laid in front of her, breathing out once Ian's order came to mind, _'You aren't to die, Lieutenant.'_ Tsuki couldn't- wouldn't disobey an order nor fail to carry out the instructions that were handed to her. Shaking off the pain as she attempt to get to her feet, and reached for disconnected sword.

 _'You and Eren are our chance in fighting back, so losing either of you is not on my agenda!'_

"I promised!" Clenching the handle of her sword, shutting her eyes as she tried her best to stand, but her body has been worn out from everything. Leaning against the weapon, taking a deep breath, thinking to herself, _This is not the end!_

Opening her eyes, not giving in to the exertion her body was in, and she made an attempt to halt the Titans in their place long enough to give Rico or Mikasa the time to deal with the Titans.

 _ **STOP!**_

Tugging Eren back with him, moving far back from the Titans as possible with the little room they had. But his blue eyes widen, sensing a sudden shift in the atmosphere, Armin couldn't bring himself to look up. Afraid of what he might see, but there was something off, something that was similar to what he felt earlier when he woke Eren up from his trance, _What's that feeling...?_

 _Something... something changed in the atmosphere..._ Stunned at how the Titan suddenly stopped moving, seeing how they froze in place and from the corner of his eye he noticed how the Lieutenant's eyes changed color. His eyes trailed back to the Titans in front of them, speechless, seeing how the rogue must be the one responsible for the Titans strange behavior, _Did they... Did the Lieutenant do this?_

The sound of the maneuver gear broke the silence that surrounded them, Armin watched the Titans were quickly cut down by someone who moved way too fast for him to even keep up with. Thankful of who managed to save them from their near death, but Armin spared a glance to the Lieutenant who was now leaning against her sword with her head lowered.

Returning his gaze back to the scene in front of him, seeing a figure stand on top of the Titan with their back turned to them, but Armin couldn't tell who it was. With the stream covering the area, making it difficult for him to see who exactly was the one to finish off the Titans.

"Mikasa...?" Furrowing his brows, unsure who exactly saved them, Armin tilted his head as he assumed it must be Mikasa. But he jumped once someone dropped down beside him, his eyes widen the second he recognized the girl next time, seeing that it was his friend right beside him. "Mikasa!?"

In return, she looked at him confusion, not understanding why he was in a panic, but the two of them looked up to who ever intervene. Glancing back to Armin, seeing how he was taken back at whoever took down the Titans and listening to him, "Then who-"

Landing beside the scout, Rico knelt down beside the woman before looking up to the figure standing on top of the Titan with their back turned towards them. Her eyes widening, utterly surprised to see another scout on the field aside from the rogue, "Those are-"

Tsuki managed to lift her head up to recognize the crest that marked the back of the green cape that faltered with the breeze and her expression soften, _The Wings of Freedom._ Faintly chuckling to herself, amazed at how the timing was prefect, but once she got a clear look at exactly who was the one to step in.

"Levi...?" Of course, she wasn't surprised not one bit when she finally saw his face when he turned around to face them. Sighing to herself, relieved that if he's here then it only means the others aren't too far behind from him, _...Always there when I need him._

The four of them remain still as they watched the newly arrived scout look over his shoulder, revealing himself. "Hey kiddos..." Seeing how he stared at them, not wasting much time as he cut straight to the point, "Someone care to explain what the hell is going on."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The Survey Corps moved efficiently as they hurried back and investigate the Walls for the breach they theorized. It was the only explanation they had for the sudden shift in Titan activity. Retreating from their expedition was a necessary and understandable move their Commander decided to take. One that left majority of the scouts confused before realizing what was happening underneath their noses.

Putting all their efforts into returning back, everyone kept in formation as they followed Erwin and preparing for any commands they might receive at a short notice. They all were faced with the dreadful truth-The Walls were compromised during their time away and now fear what damage is done during their leave. Everyone was left in the dark when it came down to the conditions of the districts and if Wall Rose have been breached or not. The uncertainty was only building the tension within the corps.

Its only a matter of minutes until they reach the Trost District.

Levi frowned at the news, he was already agitated at how the progress they made were all in vain at the sudden retreat, but he knew the importance of returning and learning what has been done to the Walls. So he didn't think too much on the failure their expedition concluded in.

He also knew they were at disadvantage due to the uncertainty of the conditions that the Walls might be in. If they rush in without any knowledge they'll lose a portion of their men without any proper preparation.

He glanced over to his squad before checking on the rest of the scouts. Levi thought over the possibilities and he has decided to take action. Calling over to Erwin informing him of his plan, "I'll take the lead and clear the entrance before everyone arrives. To avoid any form of ambush that might be thrown at us."

Planning to clear the frontlines by the time the rest of the scouts entered the district. By doing so then everyone will have a clear path and enough time to handle any Titans within the district.

Erwin didn't take too long to review the suggestion and trusted Levi with the task. "I'll leave it to you Levi." Approving it he gave a nod before directing the rest of the corps to prepare for the hell they'll be entering soon.

Breaking away, Levi signaled his squad to follow him as he cut straight to the point of their new objective, "Our focus is to make it through the gate and clear any threats in the frontlines before the others pass through."

"Yes Captain!"

Levi narrowed his eyes as his thoughts fell onto the lone scout that was left behind, but he knew not to underestimate Tsuki when she was capable of holding her ground during stressful situations. It still didn't erase the fact at how reckless she can be when it involves dealing with inexperience soldiers that will be working with her. Without a doubt the trainees were set out to handle the crisis alongside the Garrison.

Squad Levi moved ahead of the rest of the Survey Corps in hopes to clear a pathway within the Trost entrance. It was a task they can handle on their own so they were the frontline defense for everyone.

Petra was the one to call out as they neared the breach, "Hurry! To the center!"

The rest of them were stun to see the gate damaged beyond repair and certainly it'll be extremely difficult to do so while holding off Titans to seal the breach. No one would've thought they'll relive what happened five years ago with the fall of Wall Maria. But it was real now more than ever tthat hey needed to do something or else everything will be lost.

Nearing the entrance, they were so close, but their path was cut off before their eyes. None of them knew how to react as the squad reeled back to stop in their tracks. This caught everyone off guard and now they awaited for Levi to give them a different order.

 _What the hell!_

His eyes widen at the sudden blockage of the gate, pulling the rein of his horse Levi came to an abrupt stop. Backing up, searching over his squad who were just as surprised by the drastic change of events. Levi returned his gaze at the now sealed off district he glanced up the wall at the thought of climbing over it instead. It was so tempting to just climb over the Wall, but he needed to wait for Erwin and see what his decision will be. Without a doubt they'll be taking a detour and follow the new route that Erwin will lead in order to enter the Walls without leaving behind everything.

Scowling, clicking his tongue Levi tried to think of a possible answer to the sudden blockage, but nothing came to mind right away. "Tsk... What's this about?"

Levi narrowed his eyes confused about how the broken gate was sealed up so easily. It raised questions that he couldn't wrap his head around it.

If they couldn't secure the breach within Shiganshina then what is different now?

 _Tsuki_

The one factor that changed was the fact that Tsuki was within the effected Wall and without a doubt the rogue is taking action against the Titans. If she's within Trost then it's for certain Tsuki had a hand in this unexpected turn of events.

Levi could only imagine the rogue probably gotten a Titan under her control to use for their benefit. This won't be something new for her to do since Tsuki had used the Titans to their gain on a few expeditions.

He won't put it pass her if she was behind this, but now it only means the Survey Corps must take a different route to enter the Walls. Levi didn't have the time to think while they were still within Titan Territory and it was clear once one of his subordinated shouted.

"An Abnormal is heading this way!"

 _Dammit!_ Levi pulled back at the sound of Gunther warning them of a Titan. He saw how close they were with the Titan and everyone disbanded before breaking into position.

Levi quickly maneuvered around it, moving underneath the Titan as it continued to crawl on all four. Looking over his shoulder to see that everyone has stepped into action. Frowning to himself Levi commented the expression the Titan wore, "Look at that face..."

Drawing out his sword at the sight of a few more Titans heading towards their direction. Levi knew the squad can handle the Abnormal on their own and he was proven correct when he caught sight of the now deteriorating Titan from the corner of his eye. But it doesn't erase the fact they're going to need to fight off the rest of the damn Titans if they continue to stay outside the Walls any longer, _This area is basically infested with Titans and I can only imagine what its like inside the district_

The sound of a smoke signaled grabbed their full attention meaning there is a change in plans yet again. Squad Levi turned to see the rest of the formation began to shift according to their Commander's order. "We're moving to the east gate!" Erwin gave the order as he began to direct everyone toward the next gate while doing his best to limit any further contract with the Titans.

However, Levi didn't move like the rest of his squad did as they began to follow. Instead he felt his hands tug at the reins of his horse keeping himself grounded and disobeying the order that the rest has accepted. He had two choices; one is to follow and the latter is to take the short cut. It was easy for him to just run off on his own, but he also had responsibilities as Captain. Still everything turned to the choice of moving on his own and Levi didn't even noticed that he already began to move.

He couldn't follow the order, not when he was so close. Within his reach he could make it on time and trust on the others to handle themselves during his absents.

"Levi!"

 _I can't be late- not again_ Activating his gear Levi ignored the calls, he knew they'll do fine without him and surely Erwin and the others will leave him to handle the inner Wall on his own.

"Captain?!"

Finally reaching the top Levi scowled in distaste once he took account of the destruction the town went through. He noticed majority of the Titans weren't near the entrance gate, instead they were lured toward the back corners of the town. However, there were still a few strays wondering around in the front side and within the streets, but he wasn't worried about the strays since he'll take care of them if he cross them.

His main focus was to locate the wings of freedom among the chaos there should only be one person with them. Levi eyes scanned the area looking for the wings of freedom to be somewhere to show him where the lone rogue could possibly be. It shouldn't be too hard to spot her if she's the only one with the green cape on.

Tsuki is the only one to wear it for majority of the time while the rest usually use it for specific occasions, but scouts mainly wore them during expeditions. Garrisons don't tend to use theirs unless they deem so or if an occasion arises that requires them to wear them such as the whether.

"Huh?"

Leaping off the Wall, Levi furrowed his brows at the boulder that blocked the gate. It left him questioning how they've managed to move something so massive without leaning onto Tsuki to manipulate a Titan to do the work or something.

 _Why in the hell are they are this far?_ Levi was surprised to see a small group far out and nonetheless they were in clear area where the maneuver gear won't be much use if they're not expertly skilled.

Narrowing his eyes down at the Titans that began surround the group, and it was clear they were at a complete disadvantage. Levi frowned, moving in to take care of the Titans and get the group out, maybe he'll get answers from them for what's going on.

It wasn't difficult- as if the Titans allowed themselves to be wiped out by the scout. It wasn't something that lingered on Levi's mind as he landed on top of one of the Titans.

Narrowing his eyes, he tapped his foot against it, checking if it was indeed dead, which it was. Turning around to check on the soldiers that were far out for their own good. Especially in Titan area where there's no buildings or anything to make their gear actually useful.

"Hey kiddos..." Raising a brow seeing how they just stared at me, but Levi needed answers to what he just walked into, "Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

His eyes widen realizing the Wings of Freedom crest among them, but he froze when his eyes caught sight of the white hair that only belonged to one person he was scouting for. Levi never expected her to have her identity out in the open in a time like this or in front of anyone else outside the Survey Corps.

 _Tsuki?_

What made things even worse was the fact her gear wasn't intact, basically leaving her as a dead man among this chaos. But how reckless could she have been to allow such things to happen?

 _Always in the center of everything_

It made it even more important for him to get answers, to know why the hell she was out here with a couple of kids and one Garrison surrounded by Titans in an open field. Knowing the conditions weren't in their favor to begin with, to see that they have one trainee clearly out of commission. They were basically on some suicide mission according to everything Levi could note down.

Frowning at the thought he expected Tsuki to be more rational than to accept a dangerous role, but Levi can only assume it was a necessary call from Commander Pixies. It still didn't settle well with him, but he was glad to know she was alive despite the unfortunate events stacked against them.

At least he knew she'll keep her word to him and that itself was enough for him to ease some of his nerves. Recalling the exact words she used when she swore,

 _'... I promise you'll be the first person I see once everyone returns.'_

She's not wrong, but he thought it'll be in different conditions than this.

Stepping down, seeing how no one said a word or even acknowledge his damn question. Finally standing on the same ground level as them, Levi saw how the group was worn out and the youngsters clearly seen better days.

Can't blame them, they must've seen hell while the Survey Corps were away.

Frowning, he saw how Tsuki herself didn't say anything either and it only gotten his attention to know that something must be wrong. To know the possibility that she's injured, but before Levi could ask again or get close, his eyes widen when she gotten up and moved forward without saying a word.

He wasn't really expecting an embrace from her especially during a time like this, not when they're still out in the open- he hated public affection of any sorts. But he allowed himself to place his hands on her shoulders, Levi frowned once seeing the Titan in front of him dissolving by the second, but his eye caught sight of one of the kids. Seeing how much of a mess one of the trainees really looked, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the strange marking that were on the boy's face. He sure in hell missed something beyond what he would've expected, but in this damn world anything is possible to an extent.

Blinking, shifting his attention back to Tsuki once hearing a cough from her, "Huh-" Furrowing his brows, Levi pulled back to see how her uniform has been dirty, but her face says everything. Certainly, she was exhausted and he don't know how long she's been out helping the Garrison fend off the Titans.

Trying to lighten the mood if it's even possible, he said, "You look like shit."

"Thanks..." Her expression soften, allowing herself to chuckle at his comment. But Levi can tell that she was trying to cope with the shit that happened. Her eyes confirmed it by the way they were tired, how she avoided long eye contact, but she did offer a smile before sighing to herself, "Your timing couldn't be anymore impeccable. You sure know when to show up, and even making a dramatic pose too, huh."

Taking a moment to catch her breathe, how tiring it was from her to even keep herself completely composed. Placing an arm under hers, Levi held her up in case she decides to pass out on him. But all he could do was calmly talk to her until she regains her breathe. "Breath, take a second and breath." Holding her up beside him, he watched how her eyes closed and it was enough to signal for him to know she'll need some support to avoid anymore trouble.

Finally, his gaze landed across from him to see the Titan dissipate, but his eyes trailed the surrounding area to see how truly see what the trainees and Garrisons went through. Everything looked like hell, Titans couldn't have only done this on their own, but he wouldn't put it pass them either. Glancing back to Tsuki, placing a hand against her skin he felt how hot it was, but not near the level it would be if she were injured.

Yet it still needed to be accounted for incase there were some she was unaware of.

"What the hell happened?"

Tsuki frowned, shaking her head as she muttered to herself but her tone gave it away. Something must've came up during the whole operation. Returning the frown, moving her as Levi searched for any signs to tell him that she's indeed hurt in any possible way, but everything appears fine.

Raising a brow, asking her to at least confirm anything, "Are you okay?" Adjusting her hood over her head, frowning to himself as he saw the dirt in her hair, "No injuries?"

Inspecting her arm, his frown deepen to see the tear within her jacket and hint of blood that stained the material justifying an injury was sustained. Looking back at her, "Your arm."

"I've been through worse than a paper cut like this." Tsuki shrugged her shoulder, it wasn't too much to worry over. Especially after experiencing first hand how fracture and broken bones feel like.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Stop, fussing already." She removed his hands from her, reassuring him she was free from any injury, but Tsuki did deeply express how worn out she was from everything, "Just tired that's all, exhausted to be exact. Nothing serious at the moment."

Clicking his tongue, Levi scowled as said, "I'm always having to save your ass."

"You wish," Tsuki snorted. All she wanted was to leave this day behind her and just move forward as usual, which won't be easy like always. "But I won't deny I'm grateful of your timing."

Tsuki winced as she took another foot toward the lone Garrison, but she attempted to play it off, but it wasn't fooling anyone- especially Levi who gave her a hard look that basically told her he saw right through her.

"Hang on," Levi suppressed a sigh, pulling the rogue to a stop so he could take a look on whatever injury that is causing her the pain.

"You got the a squad out here too," Tsuki smiled over to him, motioning over to the wall and she was glad to see the familiar faces of their squad.

Levi paused, looking over his shoulder to see their squad arrive. How the four scouts who have lowered themselves down against the walls. If he was being honest, he didn't intend for them to follow after him or even consider the possibility, but he appreciated it. "They must've followed me up the wall once the gaping hole suddenly was shut in front of us."

It was Garther who spoke first, cutting straight to the point in what the next instructions will be, but he was cut off, "Captain Levi-"

Eld interrupted his comrade once he recognized their Lieutenant among the small group, "Lieutenant!"

"Ses, she's alright," Oluo commented, sparing a glance to the rest of his squad, but he was relieved to know the Lieutenant was fine even if he won't openly admit it.

"Captain! Lieutenant!" Petra, concern, moved toward her superiors, but she stopped in her tracks at the instructions that were thrown.

"You are to eliminate all the Titans within range of us. Cover us until we're on the Wall. Afterwards you are to fall back and regroup in Wall Rose." Levi didn't need to think much for him to give them the order, a task to handle while he safely escorts the surviving group. "Leave those that aren't in range for later elimination."

"Yes sir!"

"We need to get them out of here, now," Tsuki looked over to see the trainees and the lone Garrison, and the scout knew she had the responsibility to take charge of the remaining group members. "I'll explain as much as I can along the way."

"For now, just rest up," Levi tried to talk her into focusing on her own injuries she has refused to openly acknowledge. He planned to take the reins and handle the small group that remain from the operation, so he could take same stress of Tsuki. "I don't need you passing out while we're under these conditions."

But of course, she doesn't listen like always.

Scowling at how stubborn she was at a time like this while she gave out instructions to the others in what Levi could assume was her squad or what could be left of it.

It was odd in sense to see if the remaining soldiers were the survivors of the squad she was despatched with. Casualties are inevitable, but Tsuki was one who'll do everything to bring majority of her comrades back, injuries or not. She hardly allowed anyone to die under her supervision.

A ingrain habit that he can safely assume was due to the past. Something that will be her own undoing.

Levi made sure there wasn't a large gap between himself and her, so he could catch her if she were give out. But he stood back, allowing her to kneel beside the lone Garrison who certainly has lost people, friends possibly solely based on how she held herself. Despite wanting to remain strong on the outside, it's clear she has gone through a lot within a time span of a day.

Emotionally, the woman seems beaten despite what they've accomplished here today.

But there was never time to mourn of find solace in a world like this. Not when they're fighting for a purpose within a constant war.

 _We don't have the luxury to grieve_

"It's time to leave, Rico," Tsuki offered some support, not giving much due to the position they're in currently, but it was enough for now. Tugging the woman by her arm, bringing her to her feet, and Tsuki brought her hands onto Rico's shoulders before gently adding pressure, "Lets go."

Levi watched how the Garrison distant herself from whatever feelings that might stirring up from the inside as she put up a defense mechanism in order to get away from the grief she was feeling.

Then he saw how much stress Tsuki putting onto herself in order to continue prevent herself from showing any more weakness in front of the others. It's only a matter of time until she shows how exhausted her body is. He already saw the way she wince when placing her foot down, revealing that she must've injured her foot or ankle, but she hasn't said a word about it.

Tsuki stubbornly refuses to let it show no matter how much it's weighing her down.

 _A crime I too take part and I stubbornly can't break out of that awful custom_

Tsuki tugged her hood over her as she passed by the three trainees, but she spared a glance at Eren's unconscious form before giving them instructions. "Mikasa! Armin! You two are in charge of handling Eren! We'll escort you back!"

"You are to follow our orders, do you understand." Tsuki directed this specifically at Mikasa, who has gone against orders one too many times already. "No insubordination like before because none of us will tolerate such behavior at a time like this."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes slightly, not asking the trainees, but firmly stating, "Understood."

Armin nodded back while Mikasa looked away knowing that she was put under fire by the Lieutenant due to her previous actions, but Mikasa returned her gaze as she spoke.

"Yes Lieutenant."

The rogue gave a quick nod before finalizing her orders, Tsuki glanced over to Rico then Levi, "Rico and Captain Levi will handle the work from here on out. While the Scouts handle any more Titans roaming the area. Our new objective is to climb the wall and return to Wall Rose safely."

Levi raised a brow, still a tad irritated and concern for Tsuki as she made her way back to him, but he understood the responsibility she possessed on her comrades, yet it still didn't excuse her to neglect herself. She always tended to her comrades first no matter what, her men came before her even if she's physically broken- she'll make sure they're taken care of first.

Clicking his tongue, Levi stared at her as he bluntly said, "Giving orders when you can barely walk."

Releasing a deep breath, she chuckled before remarking, "My floor, my rules, Captain."

Her expression changed, her eyes were beyond tired and it must've been hell for her to keep up this facade up. She shook her head, moving closer as her words slipped, "I can't anymore..."

Shutting her eyes, finally she collapsed and he was ready to catch her. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her up as she handed him leadership of the squad, "I'll let you gain control as of now. I only needed to give the trainees instructions... They were put under my care and I need to keep them together."

 _Stop neglecting yourself_

Tightening her eyes shut while she used him for support to get back onto her feet. Curling her fingers into his arms, her voice shaky as she breathed out, "I'm sorry... I couldn't..."

Her words shook him at how vulnerable she truly was, to hear how worn out she was. Her voice alone revealed how defeated she must feel right now. How emotionally drained she was and it pained him to hear her apologize.

Apologize because she couldn't do more, apologizing because she wasn't enough. He knew she was holding back the pain and there must be tears that won't show. He's seen it before.

 _You don't need to apologize... You don't need to feel like this was your own fault_

She always held a heart of glass that has cracked many times, yet it remained together.

But Levi knew it'll be a matter of time until she falls apart like everyone else after bearing so much for so long. Even Levi have became undone before, but he picked himself together. Just like her, they've been destroyed and rebuilt, but there is a limit to that cycle until everything becomes numb.

It will be inevitable for her, Levi knew, because she hold a weight far greater than the rest of them. No human alive could bear a tremendous amount of burden that the world has placed on them, not without crumbling underneath it with every second they hold that burden.

However, he'll do everything in his power to hold her up on her feet and collect every shard possible for her. Till the end, he need to save her from herself and this harsh world. Just like how she's his pillar, he'll be hers.

 _Rest, you've done enough..._ Curling his fingers securely over her, he knew she did everything in her power for the shake of the operation. Pulling something at her current state, she still surpasses the expectations from everyone.

But she needed rest and he'll carry her burden from here.

Setting her down, Levi noticed the wince she made the moment she put some pressure onto her left foot. Seeing how the corner of her lips tugged down, but still keeping her expression hidden from any more signs of discomfort. But it was enough to tell him that she hasn't healed yet or that she barely received the injury.

"Just hang on," Kneeling down, get her onto his back and once her arms were secured around his neck and he had a proper grip on her legs. He stood up. Making sure that he had access of his gear before we move into the next wall, but Levi wanted to make one thing clear with her, "Don't use your power now. Once we get to Wall Rose then hopefully the others will be there when we arrive. I'll have you go with them while we sort this out."

 _It'll be difficult since the Trost gate is closed off, they'll take some time due to using another gate_

"They'll be fine." Her fingers curled up, "Lets just get out of here."

Looking over to her, hearing how she was already done with everything and all she wanted was to leave. Levi haven't seen her like this before, it's been some time, so he can only assume she's exhausted and probably in some form of pain, but she hasn't said anything.

"That's what we'll do," Tugging her hood down, covering her completely until he couldn't see her face once she hid her face into his shoulder. Once he knew she was secure, Levi glanced over towards the trainees as they gotten a proper hold over their comrade then his attention shifted over to the lone Garrison who gave the signal to leave.

Levi called over to the trainees, "We're moving out now." He narrowed his eyes at the Wall, his thoughts fell back onto everyone in the Survey Corps. "Climb the Wall and we'll travel from there, it's the safest route."

"Yes Sir."

"Captain Levi a rescue squad should've been deployed by now, they'll have the proper equipment to take care of Eren and Church," Rico followed up beside him, informing him of the support group before they run into them on their way back into Wall Rose, "We'll most likely meet them on the Wall."

The group began to move up the way at a steady pace, caution about the two that were out of commission, however, they moved quickly enough to get out of reach of any possible threats, but there wasn't anything too worry about since Levi's Squad was handling any stray Titans in the area. Even the Garrisons have sent out a few groups to assist in the area, so there wasn't any threats near by. All they need to worry about was to safely get to the top of the Wall, and get the Lieutenant and trainee somewhere for them to recover.

Climbing over the wall, checking on the kids to see if they gotten a proper hold of their friend along the way up. Carefully getting over the Wall, sparing a glance over to Tsuki, seeing how she was completely tried out and he can assume how much energy she used. It's been a while since Levi actually seen her this exhausted and judging on how Trost look like utter shit, there was a whole lot shit that went down.

Adjusting her, raising a brow when she moved her arms a bit and from the corner of his eye he saw her blue eyes staring at him for a moment before shutting them. Sighing, Levi looked over to see that the trainees have made up the Wall safely alongside the Garrison and all we need is to walk over to the rear guard before moving into Wall Rose.

His gaze landed over to the district, seeing that his squad handling the stray Titans effortlessly before watching them head over to the Wall. At least he know they're fine on their own and his job now is just to escort the trainees back.

Levi had to give the kids credit, going through hell before even entering their preferred division. He doubt many are willing to join the Scouting Legion now after experiencing first hand how _troublesome_ Titans are up close and personal.

"Brief summary of what I just walked in on? If you can." Levi asked Tsuki, hoping to get some information and get a clearer understanding of what happened while he and the scouts were on their expedition. Yet he was very attentive to Tsuki's current conditions, and understands if she has fallen asleep or doesn't have the energy to talk much about what transpired during his absences.

Moving her head, he saw her face as she tiredly explain what all about the mess he gotten himself into, "I'll go move in depth with the others, but for now all you need to know is that boy is very important and we can't afford to lose. Nor do I want any of his friends to die." Shutting her eyes, not saying much else on the issue and he can't blame her. It's clear that she and everyone went through a hellish day. "All that matters at this moment is we get him and the other two trainees into the next Wall."

Frowning, looking over to the kid from the corner of his eye, "What's so special about the kid?"

Narrowing down his gaze onto the trainee, seeing the markings on his face have already began to fade, but there were still visible. Something Levi never seen before. Shifting his attention back to her, Levi can tell by her tone that it is something unbelievable of some sorts if she's not revealing it out in the open, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Tightening her arms around him, her eyes threatening to close as she willed herself to remain conscious through the travel, "But right now I'm trying to perverse energy so forgive me for not telling you all the details at the moment."

"Just close your eyes and keep yourself hidden for now until we're out of danger then we'll talk once you're rested enough," He curled his fingers onto the green hood, tugging it completely over her, shielding her face. Levi commented as he thought about what Erwin will do once he learns about Trost, "Without a doubt, Erwin will like to know what the hell happened here and certainly it's a story tell by what I saw already."

Grabbing one of her hands, firmly hold it within his fingers as Levi muttered, "I hate you, you know. Always attracting trouble."

 _What am I going to do with you?_

"Tell me something new, will you," Tsuki squeezed his hand, a faint smile formed at his words, but she understood what he meant by them.

"From everything, you just happened to be clairvoyant as well," Levi clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes as he retorted back half jokingly while recalling how the rogue decided to stay behind as if she knew something was up. "Tough luck, isn't?"

 _But I shouldn't be surprised by that_

"I rather not be linked to that of some 'fortune teller'. Before you ask, no, I'm not particularly happy," Not appreciating the sense of humor right now, can't blame her, she's not in the mood for any type of banter.

It was a shitty joke if it's even considered a joke, and Levi knew that the tension was still thick, but that's all he has to make the mood lighter than it actually is.

What she said next caught his attention, and Tsuki whispered over to him, "But at least we got something that will let us take another step into the right path and we can reclaimed the lost land for the first time."

 _So it's that important to pull a risky move like this_

"Church, how are you holding?"

Levi turned his head towards the Garrison, seeing how Rico caught up with them as she placed her focus on Tsuki. He could see the concern in the woman's eyes as she checked on the rogue, and he also saw the familiar look behind those eyes. It was the fear of losing another person, someone who was a friend or anyone who might be important. So Levi knew that the Garrison must be heavily worried because Tsuki was one of the few to survive outside their original group.

The woman was dealing with survivor's guilt.

It was clear from the moment he saw how Tsuki carefully tended to the lone Garrison, and it was clearer now that the woman is only making sure that the rogue doesn't leave her alone like the rest.

Levi will give the Garrison credit, noting how Rico has done her best in keeping her composer despite the massive loss she experienced not so long ago. But every now and then, he has noticed a slip in the Garrison's demeanor, and he knows it must be difficult to cope with. Yet everyone knows there's no room to grieve while they still need to continue forward.

"Feel like my head is going to explode," Tsuki nodded back, keeping her face hidden between her hood and Levi's shoulder. She didn't say much to the Garrison aside from assuring her that she was fine,"But I can live with it, no worries."

Opening her eyes, Tsuki couldn't see the trainees since they we're out of her line of sight, but she asked the other woman, "How are the trainees?"

"Eren has lost consciousness again, but they're handling him fine," Rico looked over to the trainees, seeing how Mikasa was the one carrying Eren over her shoulder with Armin following close behind. But the Garrison sighed to herself before going straight to business, knowing very well what will happen once they reach Wall Rose, and it was her duty to inform Tsuki. "Once we get there, we're having the Military Police take him into custody for the time being as the higher ups sort this out. For the time being, I'll file my report."

Levi frowned at the word that stood out to him, _Custody?_ It left him wondering what could possibly be special about the trainee to have him under Military Police custody, and to get the top bass involved in handling the boy's situation.

"You should do the same." Rico narrowed her eyes as she stared out to the far distance where the others should be, but she firmly reminded Tsuki of her responsibilities to file a report about the whole operation as truthfully as the rogue can without revealing herself to the higher ups.

Levi stepped in, taking responsibility of dealing with whatever is needed from Tsuki such as reports or any form of requests they'll ask from her revolving this ordeal. "I'll send down her report once it's complete, the Lieutenant won't be attending

anything as of now, so tell the top bass not to bother asking for her."

Checking on her, seeing how she must be fighting to just stay awake, but he knew she was fully aware of their conservation, and Levi can't pinpoint how long her recovery will take.

"You can't-!" Raising a brow once hearing how the Garrison protested against his word, he cut her off before she had the chance to object.

"Try me." Narrowing his eyes, he wasn't going to deal with anyone threatening to have Tsuki exposed or put another burden on her shoulders at a time like this. Especially from someone who is well aware of the secret and system they've created for Tsuki to begin with.

"Commander Pixis as well as Commander Erwin will agree. Also, I need time away from people so I can recover," From the corner of his eye, Levi saw Tsuki move slightly in order for her to see Rico. Stepping in the conservation, attempting to stop an argument that will erupt between Levi and Rico.

Her fingers curled into his uniform while stating what will be happening as she settled the issue, "I won't be much help like this. So I'll have Captain Levi send down my report as soon as possible. I'll leave my superiors to handle any more requirements that will be demanded of me, so I implore you to let this pass Rico."

Then Tsuki firmly reminded the Garrison of the consequences that could arise if she were to present herself and he spared a glance over to Rico to watch what she'll do. "Rico, you and I both know I cannot be present in anything such as court hearings or big public events. We know one will be held soon to deal with this matter and I will not attend it regardless in who demands my presences."

"I'm fully aware of it Church, but I'm more concern in what you will write within your report about this whole ordeal, and I'm more concern of what the higher ups will do if they cannot get you to personally state your position on the matter." Rico frowned to herself, she was already anxious in how the aftermath was going to turn out, but now she's only trying to make sure that the rogue is fully aware of the position she's fallen in. It was a serious matter, and Rico can't put it aside, so she strictly said, "I know you haven't been seen publicly, not in a setting like a court room or hearing, but you and I both know that this is _different_. They will ask you to present yourself, and I'm not sure what they will think if you refuse."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern, but I have faith that my whereabouts will be resolved and I'll be excused from whatever hearing they wish to hold in order to decide the boy's fate." Tsuki sighed tiredly before hiding herself again as she reassured Rico, "But I will fulfill my duty and write my report as truthful as possible, so don't worry about that."

Levi looked over to check on the rogue, seeing how she already laid down her course of action for what is to come from this mess. He looked back to the Garrison before bluntly saying, "It's the least of our concerns as of now."

"Fine," Rico took in a deep breath, agreeing to the terms, and leaving the subject matter alone.

The blonde trainee caught up with his superiors, and it was Levi who noticed the look on the boy's face, which gave him the impression that the trainee knew something that he shouldn't. Something that slipped passed Rico, but it only made Levi put his guard up. He didn't know what the trainee's connection is or if the trainee saw anything that might've exposed Tsuki's identity during their operation, but Levi knew something happened that could've revealed the rogue's presences. Frowning at the possibility,if it's true then they're going to have a problem if the trainee says a word about it in his report or anyone outside of those aware of the secret.

"Lieutenant, are you-?"

Armin spoke up, asking the Lieutenant if she were alright or if the other two would share any information about the scout's condition. But before the trainee could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the Captain who responded statically, "The Lieutenant's fine. Worry about your friend for now."

The blonde only nodded back before he returned back to his friend's side, keeping a small distance from the older soldiers. It didn't help that they were quite intimating, nothing surprising due to Levi's usual cold demeanor and Rico's strict nature. So Armin kept in mind to stay out of their space, but he couldn't help himself from worrying over the Lieutenant because he knew that the woman was in pain throughout the operation. But he'll have to take the Captain's word that she was fine.

It'll be a matter of time until they reach the back of the Wall and get proper treatment for those wounded within their group, but by then Levi hoped that Tsuki can fake her condition enough that she can easily get by without an issue. Surely the Survey Corps would've entered the inner walls by then, so Levi and Tsuki and their squad members will meet with the rest of the scouts while leaving the trainees in the care of the Garrison. All in all, it is going to be a long day- a day that won't be forgotten for the years to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **Sorry, I had to push the upload date back since I had to keep up with school especially after taking a semester off, I needed to get back into routine. But it's over, and I have time to write till spring semester starts up. While I also try to catch up on sleep (if that's possible)**

 **But I'm glad to finally get it up and I'm looking forward into the next arc of chapters, the peace before the next storm, and surely there won't be any rest for the characters till the end.**

 **Again Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to know people still stick around despite my hiatus and large gap updates. I appreciate you all and I'll do my best to reply to reviews when I can :)**

 **-I have the next chap already in progress and soon I'll be editing it. It'll take time since I'll be using my spare time to work on it. I hope to have up soon when I'm free. But I'll have the chapters in the work, so don't worry.**

 **Do feel free to ask any questions in regards to the story and the progress of the chapters, I'll gladly inform you of where I am currently on them.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The Survey Corps were back at their base, everyone going through their duties of returning all the supplies, accounting for everything and everyone, to list of those that have fallen in battle, and to regroup before sending some to assist the Garrison in handing the remaining Titans in the Trost District. Everything was moving in fast motion with little to no room to progress what happened out on their expedition or what they returned to back within the Walls. In truth, it was a mess, and a miracle that they weren't welcome back with the dreadful news of losing another Wall like before. So in a sense they were blessed with good news even though the situation at hand isn't a pretty scene nor do they want to know the exact numbers of deaths.

A time crunch they're all running on for the moment, but once everything is sorted then things will fall back into a slower pace before their next expedition. But first, there is some important information that needs to be cleared, and Tsuki is the only witness to share what happened during their absences. So Erwin made sure to arrange a quick meeting with Hanji, Mike and Levi, so they could be present when Tsuki shares the story behind the whole ordeal revolving Trost without having the rogue repeat herself again. A simple report before everyone heads down to handle their assigned duties for the upcoming days till everything passes, with the expectation of Tsuki, who would be asked to recover before joining them.

"How you feeling?"

Hanji didn't bother hiding the fact she was worried about having Tsuki continuing on after reconquering Trost, and from what she saw of the rogue when the Garrison group (what was left of them) was escorted back by Levi who had Tsuki on his back. It was only for brief moment that she was in charge of escorting Tsuki back to the base before the others could join them since Levi took the responsibility of making sure the trainees returned safely with the lone Garrison that accompanied them. But that was about an hour ago and Tsuki still looked tired, and Hanji can assume her friend put everything she had into the recapturing the Trost District.

"Maybe you should rest up." Mike suggested the offer and certainly the others would be fine letting the rogue to take some time to rest before they could continue this sudden meeting between the five of them.

"No, I'm fine, but I appreciate your concerns." Tsuki waved it off, but she knew its the logical after everything she went through.

"Don't be stubborn, Tsuki. We can see that you're exhausted." Erwin wanted to discourage her bad habits of self worth, and he was willing to at least give some time for her to rest for a few minutes without worrying over other matters, but he and everything knew that won't happen.

Levi glared slightly, he knew she suffered some injuries earlier and that only means she must be tired by now if she's all healed up. He isn't going to take the chance, so he made it clear for her to just take it easy and rest as much as she while they had the time to spare.

"Take a seat at least before I make you." Levi eyes harden, he knew the extent of her injuries and he'll be damned if he doesn't fight her on this. Especially when this short recap might take some time for all of them to be on the same page, so her best option is take the seat and try to recover properly.

The two of them shared a brief stare down before she gave in without further dispute.

"Fine."

Reluctantly Tsuki accepted the chair, sitting down she felt a bit better and of course her friends knew what's right for her. "But I'm okay, seriously, I'm all healed now, so don't worry over it."

None of them were convince in the slightest, not when her movements were more sluggish than usual or the fact that her skin tone was a shade paler. Despite all her injuries long gone and her being able to move around like nothing can fool anyone, but they all know she's tried and without her proper rest it's apparent that Tsuki needs a breather.

"Tsuki, can you report to us what happened while we were gone," Erwin was quick to cut to the point, wanting to get everything sorted as soon as possible so they can move onto their next objective. But he knew if they got everything taken care of early then they could get Tsuki to rest while the others continue on handling the situation they're in.

Of course, there wasn't time to waste. No time to mourn or time to relax, not while there is unanswered questions about what just happened. Tsuki didn't expect any breaks nor did she see any in the foreseeable future. So Tsuki began from the very beginning with as much information that they needed to know so everyone could be on the same level. Her eyes lowered while her mind began to drift back to relive those memories and to progress what actually happened. A part of her wanted to just leave it behind her and move on from everything that happened within Trost, but she couldn't forget the vivid details and faces of people who she won't see again. She drew out everything she could, holding back the urge to just drop the whole subject once her story reached the parts where lost faces once stood beside her in their warmth-when they still breathed the same air as her.

Her fingers curled up once she reached one of the tuning points of the whole operation. "However, we gotten into a serious problem since supply teams weren't on the field."

"I noticed and assumed something was holding them back which was later revealed that the Titans have overrun the base." Taking a moment to catch her breath, Tsuki knew what she'll say next will catch their attention. "During the whole mess, there was an Abnormal Titan who was attacking other Titans with factual knowledge in combat and also knowing how to kill Titans through their weak point."

"Taking down around 20 Titans from what I gathered, but the count could be more than that." Stating a fact, Tsuki sat still as she watched the mixed expressions each one of her friends held upon hearing the new information.

"How?"

"Impossible."

"I thought the same. So I went with my instinct in attempting to control the Titan and find out more of it, but it was extremely difficult." Tsuki kept her gaze on her hands while she remembered everything she went through in Trost, and the grim feeling resurfaced again as she thought of familiar faces that aren't around anymore. Sighing, she closed her eyes before leaning her head onto her interlocked fingers. "However, I ran into a group of trainees which one formulated an idea which meant using the Abnormal Titan into clearing the other Titans that swarm the base."

A small nod as she stated a few turning points that led them to the operation Commander Pixies assembled on short notice. "It was successful despite the other Titans attacking the Rogue Titan and even with me holding them back in order to support the Abnormal."

"But in the end, it was revealed that there was someone inside the Titan that fought back against its own. The Titan themselves were attacking the Rogue Titan as if they were their enemy. Or so what many believe to be... But without a doubt someone was controlling a Titan from the inside-out." Cracking open her eyes, Tsuki looked around the room to see their reactions on the main topic she wanted to discuss.

"A person inside a Titan?" Erwin raised a brow, interested in what she revealed to them, yet he was shocked like the rest of them to hear such a thing.

Hanji's eyes lit up at the new information, and the woman began to mutter to herself with countless questions she wishes to hear more of. "Like, controlling the Titan from the inside? Being a Titan? How can one motivator within a Titan? Is similar to your power?" But her eyes fell back onto Tsuki, hoping her friend can clear the air and give concrete answers or explanations. "Or something else? Like a new ability? The complete opposite of you?"

Mike shifted his gaze onto Tsuki, waiting for her to explain in further detail since he couldn't wrap his head around the idea nor could he catch up with what Hanji was saying.

"This is crazy," Levi frowned, retorting back once hearing about the possible idea of someone controlling a Titan from the inside-out.

"It can't be that crazy. You guys have someone who can control them," Tsuki commented with a shrug as she glanced between her friends. Her expression grew serious for a split second the moment the words left mouth,"But we're talking about someone forming an actual Titan body and controlling it like it's an extension of themselves."

"That's a whole different type of weird shit." Levi narrowed his eyes, staring off to the opposite wall so he could collect his thoughts for a minute. "Controlling Titans and healing is one thing, but creating a Titan body themselves and control that-that's the definition of weird shit."

A few minutes passed as the group settled down after the absurd information was dropped on them. Waiting for everyone to recover their composer and level their heads in hopes to get more information from the rogue.

"Tsuki, continue." Erwin returned his attention onto the rogue, gesturing her to continue reporting back any vital information she possibly gathered from her time within Trost.

Tsuki leaned back into her chair, giving herself a second to organize whatever information she needed provide them. There was a lot to digest, something she's currently trying to let it settle down in her own mind.

Her arms folded, she began speaking about the boy in question. "It was a young teen, a boy that goes by the name Eren Yeager who emerged from the Titan's body." Tsuki furrowed her brows, her mind sorting through everything she discovered less than a few hours ago, but she noted an important detail to her friends. "A trainee from the 104th Squad and from what his friend reported, Eren was announced dead earlier that day alongside majority of his squad with exception of his friend who reported Eren's death. Eren's death was caused by being eaten by a Titan as a result of sacrificing himself in order to save his friend who was in peril."

"So the boy came back from the dead?" Mike crocked a brow, his mouth pressed thin, skeptical to believe the boy was somehow resurrected.

"If that's true then can you come back from the dead?" Hanji held her chin in thought without removing her eyes from Tsuki, but the woman was enthralled by the subject the second Tsuki mentioned a possible human transforming into a Titan, and the idea of someone resurrecting themselves from the dead is a whole new can of worms if the information is true.

"No. I don't believe he was ever dead to begin with." She shook her head, rejecting the suggestion before she gave her theory on the case, "He was swallowed whole aside from missing a few limbs that have grown back and then he suddenly transformed into a Titan."

"Wha-!? Growing back missing limbs?" Hanji perked up, a huge grin plastered across her face at the collations the boy shared with Titans. "That's insane! Just like a Titan! He has traits of a Titan!"

"How do you know?" Erwin prodded for further reasoning, curious, he wanted to know how Tsuki was reaching her verdicts.

Clasping her hands together, she leaned forward head low as her eyes stared into the ground. A frown resting on her face, "From collecting information from his friend that witness his 'death', and I from simple observation," Tsuki brought a hand up to her forehead, messaging her temple as she fought back the familiar sensation indicating a headache was edging up on her. "Even his clothes were torn implying that his limbs were severed but grown back as if nothing happened."

"Like a lizard, disgusting," Levi clicked his tongue, crinkling his nose slightly at the thought of someone regenerating limbs, it's not normal.

It was something that humans shouldn't be able to do, something inhuman and strange. Sure, Tsuki has a high recovery rate and heal injuries at a inhuman pace, but she never regrew missing limbs like what was done by Eren. Two different cases, yet similar, which involves both possessing abilities that are beyond what anyone could imagine.

"Then you used the boy to seal off the hole and reclaim Trost."

"Precisely," Sighing, Tsuki nodded as she straighten herself before concluding everything that was on her mind. "That's what happened while you were away."

"The Colossal Titan only breached the Wall of Trost," Mike kept his blank expression as he searched for a confirmation from her. "No sign of the Armor Titan?"

"No." Tsuki paused once she began to think into it, and she narrowed her eyes at the possible answer to the question, but it only meant more investigating if they choose to follow the theory. "I believe something must've thrown the plan off course if the Armor Titan didn't make an appearance like before."

"Tsuki, you do have a large assumption there." Hanji was quick to interject, her eyes wide at the chances of what Tsuki was saying to be true.

"My intuition." Tsuki stared at Erwin before looking over to the others who haven't heard of her theory. "Five years ago. The Colossal attacked the Shiganshina District. Titans invaded the district which was left in ruins. We're out powered and out numbered due to our previous expedition that same day. The Garrison also weren't prepared for it. Within an hour the Armor Titan suddenly appeared before destroying Wall Maria."

"Now," Tsuki paused as she connected her points together between the two events. "We left for a expedition, leaving the Walls defenseless. The Colossal appeared to only destroy Wall Trost which left the district in ruins. But no Armor Titan to breach into Wall Rose."

"However, we gotten a different problem," Mike frowned, thinking over the new information of the boy who transformed into a Titan to save Trost.

"We gotten someone who could transform into a Titan themselves," Hanji finished Mike's train of thought while her eyes fell onto Tsuki again.

"There only one factor that's different from the previous incident. Which I believe must've caused a disturbance because that's the only change from five years ago," Tsuki looked between the group, keeping her hands clasped together as she began to account everything while adding her own two cents. "Meaning the Armor Titan must've withdrew from attacking Wall Rose because of the sudden change such as a human turning into a Titan. Or unpredictable foe to combat against them if they decided to proceed with their intents of destroying the Walls."

"Is this why you decided to sit out on the expedition?" Levi kept his arms crossed, his gaze unwavering as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes," Tsuki bite the inside of her cheek as she quickly avoided eye contact. "I previously discussed it over with Erwin and my proposition was cleared."

"I didn't want anyone to think of it due to the possibility of it not being true nor did I want to risk not having neither Titan showing." She quickly defended her case before anyone could comment on her rash decision of going solo, and Tsuki could understand if they didn't like the risk she played. Her expression fell as she spoke about what happened regardless, "Even tho the people of Trost and those who fought against the Titans... Causalities were always a factor."

"I see..." Levi only hummed to himself, no accepting the fact it was done behind his back nor the results of her little crusade.

Mike kept his focus on the topic at hand while wanting to hear everything Tsuki could offer them before they leave to handle other tasks that need their attention, "So what are you thoughts? On the Colossal and Armor? Even about the boy who can turn into a Titan."

"Well, we're not dealing with Abnormals, so that's out of the equation." Tsuki was straightforward as she began to talk about her own thoughts on the matter, "I have a hunch that the Colossal and Armor Titans might follow a similar principles as Eren when it comes to this new ability. But unlike Eren, they serve to threaten our way of life. With everything they've done so far against us, it's only logical to assume they're intents are to harm us. To lead to our very extinction from what I've witness, but I'm still not certain of what their end goal is."

"However, I know Eren isn't Humanity's enemy. That I'm certain."

"If they formed a plan like this then they must've been observing us and probably snuck into the ranks of the military to pull these attacks off." Mike spoke up as he gave his own opinion on the matter before looking over to Erwin, but he found the Commander was collecting all the information he can before he shared his own thoughts.

"How else would they know about our moves or know when the walls are left defenseless?" Levi frowned at the idea, but he knew there wasn't any other explanation than the fact their military ranks have been compromised. He sighed, tired from everything, but now he and everyone have to worry about a more greater threat than just simple Titans.

"So you're saying we might be dealing with a few more people capable of transforming into Titans?" Hanji glanced over to Tsuki, who only gave a nod as confirmation that they have traitors within the Walls with some type of Titan Power and they're against humanity. "Tsuki does that mean there could be others like you that can control them?"

"No, I'm certain I am the last of my kind." Tsuki shook her head, shooting down the possibility now before anyone could further think of it because she was only survivor of her hometown, and the only one with the power to control Titans, which means everything is left on her shoulders if they're going up against other humans capable of transforming into Titans.

"But for the others that are capable of transforming... I- I..." The rogue paused as her thoughts went back to one of her recent episodes, and for a moment she grasped on the words that echoed from the back of her head. Something Tsuki knew must be connected to their current problem, but she can't justify herself right now, yet it was the only lead they had on their possible enemy.

 _...Eight clans..._

"What about the others?" Erwin was the one to speak up, taking notice how Tsuki just trailed off like her mind began to wonder off, but he could tell that this might be an issue judging on how Levi shifted in his spot like the man was expecting something to happen.

The group saw that their friend didn't respond right away, but Tsuki snapped out of it before anyone could check on her. Blinking, she didn't even noticed that she left them in the dark for a moment, but Tsuki collected her thoughts before responding back, "We're dealing with more than three of them... possibly eight in total, but I can't confirm anything as of now... It's just a thought I had..."

Mike looked over to Erwin, bringing up a troubling truth. "Then our enemy might be closer than we think."

"You're onto a point about the possibility that our ranks are compromised, now more than ever." Erwin frowned at the mere thought of traitors within the military branches, especially if they're people possessing the Titan power.

"Spies and enemies against humanity," Hanji muttered to herself, fingers curling around her chin as she frowned for a moment, "So Titan shifters are the ones causing this?"

" 'Titan shifters'." Levi said, deadpan. He kept his gaze locked with Hanji as he waited for her response, "That's what you're going to call them?"

"Yeah! It makes sense right?" Hanji lit up, confident with the name she picked, and she couldn't help herself from expressing how exciting she was, "The kid can shift into a Titan, so a Titan Shifter! It works perfectly! Unless you got a better name on you then you gotta get used to it!"

Levi furrowed his brows, unamused at how riled up she was over naming her new potential lab rat that she'll happily test out. Something he wasn't all too fond of being told to supervise, and neither was he looking forward to the high possibility of Tsuki being dragged into the mess. Of course, if they successfully get the boy under their custody then it'll be test runs and the whole ordeal of practicing.

Just like the countless tests and practices that Tsuki had to go through in order to mark down whatever limits an improvement there was when it came down to her power.

Tsuki caught Levi staring from the corner of her, but she knew very well that he must be thinking of something that involved her in some way or another if he's just staring. But she didn't call him out on it, leaving him alone as she turned her focus on Hanji for a moment before accepting the name her friend came up with.

"Nice play on words, Hanji, and the name says it all," Tsuki chuckled, a attempt to lighten the mood or try to ease her own tension that has slowly worsen since the battle for Trost.

"Don't encourage her or else she'll make up a name for you too," Levi scolded her, but the rogue brushed it off.

Erwin finally brought up the question he was wondering for some time now, to gain some insight from Tsuki at the possibility of her handling these Titan Shifters they've just learned about. "Can you control the boy, Eren Yeager? Or Titan Shifters in general?"

"I'm capable of it, but I haven't mastered that skill," Being frank with them, Tsuki knew her current limits on using her power on Eren, she'll need time to refine her ability if she wants to control the other Titan Shifters they might face. She did share some of the issues she came across the challenges she'll be facing before she could perfect her power. "It's almost as if I'm controlling... an actual person instead of the usual reminiscent of a vacate psyche that I deal with from Titans. Which is proving to be more difficult. More emotions and so much to block out and filter through in order to control them fully."

"But do you believe you can do it?"

"In time, yes, I believe so," A quick nod, she accepted the challenge, "But like Commander Pixis told me, I need practice and maybe I can handle the boy if he ever gets out of hand. I just need to do practice runs like I did before with normal Titans."

"Our safe bet is to get this Titan Shifter then," Hanji could see the potential in having a Titan Shifter as an alley, it could improve their chances on expeditions, and help combat against the Armor and Colossal Titans while also giving Tsuki the chance to practice on handling them.

"If we don't then they'll just kill him," Tsuki expressed her concerns if they fail to gain rights over the boy, "Probably dissect him and see how someone is capable of transforming into a Titan, and we'll lose an opportunity of turning the tables."

"Tck- I'm not surprised they'll think that way," Levi huffed at how the Military Police would take the only shot they have in succeeding and blow it off.

"I'll build a report and persuade the court into handing us rights over him," Erwin already had an idea in how to win rights over the trainee and show that they can use the boy's power in reclaiming the lost land that the Titans have taken.

Tsuki knew if anyone could sway the crowd then it would be Erwin who would have something up his sleeve to gain rights over Eren, so she didn't worry too much of not taking the trainee into the Survey Corps. Especially when the boy landed a spot in the top ten of his class and has his heart set in joining the scouts, so it would make sense for him to be put under their branch where he'll learn how to handle his Titan Power and help the scouts with their own objectives.

"I have to see if he's worthy of it," Levi commented, not too impress with the idea of having the trainee join their branch because the Survey Corps isn't something to take lightly. It requires devotion as well as knowing that your life is on the line for the shake of Humanity.

"Come on, Levi-" Hanji pouted, folding her arms as she mimicked his posture.

"He possess a power that could be a threat to us all and nonetheless a kid. We can't simply trust him especially with the report of him attacking his own comrade." Levi argued his side of the issue, reminding them that the boy in question is still a threat no less while in possession of that power. He didn't personally know the trainee nor seen how the kid acts on the field, but from what he has heard was enough to wave a few red flags for him and his comrades if they decide to take in the boy. Levi looked over to Tsuki as he called out something that only she would know due to the fact she was the only one present during the mess back in Trost. "He posed as a threat to the squad you were deployed in, who were in charge of escorting him. You and his friend were almost casualties by his attack if you didn't immaculately save the trainee and yourself before getting caught."

"How-?" Tsuki raised a brow, wondering how the hell he gotten the information so quick, but before she could continue her sentence he cut her off.

Levi frowned, glancing between the others in the room, "I've been informed of it by Rico herself when they dragged him away while you went with Hanji. If the kid can't control it himself, attack his own family and his squad." Crossing his arms, he knew there were things that needed to be worked on, but the risks are still high, "Then how can we trust him? How will it work if we decide to put out on the field with the rest of us?"

"He's new, maybe we can help him control it by practicing and test runs," Tsuki stood from her spot, defending the trainee in question while reminding Levi that they won't throw the kid out on the field blind like in Trost, but the scouts will make sure the boy is prepared. "Similar to what I went through."

"But you don't have a Titan body-"

"Levi, we'll figure a way, but for now our priority is to gain rights over him," Erwin stepped in, he understood the concerns his friend had, and Levi and everyone has every right to be wary of what to come if they gain rights over the trainee, but Erwin also knew that they can make sure the boy gets accustomed to the newly discovered Titan Power. So he trusts everyone in the room to be able to assist the trainee in mastering his new power. "I'll leave it to you, Tsuki, and Hanji in charge of him when he's given over to us."

Hanji lit up at the thought of getting to work close to someone with the power to transform into a Titan, she has so many questions and theories she wants to test out that couldn't work with Tsuki. So she was looking forward to it, and she knows that Levi will lighten up after spending some time around the trainee, but that is still up for debate if things go smoothly.

"I don't believe he has bad intentions, Levi, but I do agree that we can't underestimate him." Tsuki took her seat again before releasing a deep breath, offering a smile over to Levi before glancing over to the rest of her friends while bringing up the past. She was mainly speaking to Erwin on the last note, "After all, you kept an eye on me the first year as a scout when Shadis was still Commander, and Levi was on probation in the beginning as well."

She sighed, admitting that it'll be wise for them to be caution about the boy because it's only logically to do so. Glancing over to Levi, she could see he wasn't a big fan of thinking back to his earlier years, but she saw that there was truth in her words. "People with extraordinary abilities are dangerous if not properly handled, which we weren't back then... we were new to this world you all had, and to an extent we were unpredictable, but with the experiences, training, and trust we've earned changed how people viewed us as individuals. And this isn't any different, which means the boy will go through what we did as new cadets, and through that he'll gain trust, experience, and needed skills if he wishes to succeed and aid in our goal."

"It's Eren Yeager, right?" Hanji tilted her head as she double checked with the rogue on the name of the newly named Titan Shifter.

"Yes," Tsuki nodded in confirmation before providing the group with essential information revolving around Eren that they can use to their own discretion. "If you want any more personal information on him such as background then I'll suggest speaking to Captain Hannes. He has personal ties to him leading back five years or more, so he can provide anything that could help profile him if you want."

Her expression shifted, casting her eyes down as she recalled everything that occurred within Trost. Remembering the things that were said, and what she saw through his own mind when she had to pull him out of his subconscious so they can complete the mission. Tsuki knew the fire in his heart, one fueled by pure will and determination to carry out his own vow of eliminating all Titans with his own hands. To remember how eager he was to confront her at the training grounds, to listen from a high ranking scout of the branch he has been so dead set on joining.

"But from what I... From what I saw with my own eyes," Tsuki closed her eyes for a moment before making her own verdict, "He has every right to fight on our side, and I don't believe he'll ever turn his back against Humanity. He has no reason to lie what so ever."

Her fingers paused as she clasped her hands together, hoping to end this decision, but Tsuki frowned once realizing the key information that was shared to Commander Pixies. Information she herself almost forget to relay to her fellow friends and comrades, unsure if they were told beforehand, but she looked at the floor for a minute before speaking up again.

"...He has a key that his father, Doctor Yeager left to him that holds answers we need and they rest within their basement back in Shiganshina where his father kept his work in."

"A key?" Levi questioned, curious, but he glanced over to find that Erwin raised a brow and it was clear the blonde was intrigued.

"Does the he know what's there?" Hanji furrowed her brows, curious in what the basement might hold, but the thought of going all the way to the Shiganshina District to retrieve it sounded almost insane for them to do.

"Doubt it." Levi sighed as he deadpanned, knowing the look on Tsuki's face was clear that the boy doesn't even have the slightest clue what's in the basement, which means everyone is equally left in the dark.

"It'll be a difficult travel in getting there since Wall Maria and Shiganshina are under Titan control," Mike could imagine all the preparation needed to make an expedition like that, but he also knows they have to first recover Wall Maria before they could make it to Shiganshina without being outnumbered by Titans.

It's a dangerous, suicidal plans they'll be taking up, but if they have the Titan Power and Tsuki's then they have a fighting chance to reach the basement if what was told is true. That answers are hidden there, answers that might solve so many questions they all have, and one would be why did Doctor Yeager left his son with the task to uncover it now.

Tsuki didn't catch onto what her friends said as she tried to dig through everything she gotten, messaging her temple she tried to think, and for a minute she saw something flash before her eyes. The words followed right after without her taking the time to progress them, speaking to no one in particular. Tsuki tried to comprehend everything as she went along, "...But Eren has no memory of how he received the key. A black out in his memory, but I managed to hear things and..."

"You saw his memories!?" Hanji eye's widen at the new information that Tsuki dropped, but the woman was more enticed at how her friend casually mentioned something so different in regards to her abilities, and Hanji wanted to learn more about it. "How did it go!? Is it strange to poke through-?"

"Not now Hanji," Stepping in between them, Levi scowled at the woman on how she went into her engrossed modes. Warning his friend to control herself, "Give her space, four eyes," Glancing back to Tsuki, he saw how worn out she looked and certainly the rogue needed space to hold herself together, so having Hanji invade her personal space now would wear her out more than she'll admit.

"Continue, Tsuki."

She gave a small smile, appreciating their patience with her, and Tsuki continued from her previous thoughts, "His father gave him instructions on what to do and then... Doctor Yeager disappeared..."

 _... He didn't..._

Her expression fell at the last word she said like it was a complete lie, and Tsuki can sense something loom over her. A dreadful feeling, one hinting at the more accurate explanation for the absences of Eren's father.

"Disappeared?"

"People don't just disappear."

Lowering her eyes, Tsuki felt something nagging at the back of her mind. An awful sensation she couldn't shake off, but within it there was a horrific truth, "Actually... I believe he-"

Her eyes widen, feeling her words dissolved at the tip of her tongue. Everything disappeared as the sharp pain hit her, clenching her head as she heard the cries echo within her mind. The confusion, the fear, and desperation. It hurts so much, to hear the boy's pleads go unanswered as his father decided to make a decision that can never be undone.

 _ **"Eren!"**_

Yet the voice, she recognized that voice.

But the rogue didn't want to believe or understand why the man would do such a thing to his own flesh and blood. To burden someone with something far too heavy for their own shake.

 _ **"You've been acting weird ever since mom died!"**_

Utter sadness and the faint glimpse of betrayal stabbed her as she heard the voice in despair.

"Tsuki?"

 _It... It can't be..._ Shaking her head in disbelief, in disgust as the images continued to run through her mind, but it all became a blur again. The urge to vomit became a challenge as she felt the bile crawling up her throat, and Tsuki brought a hand over her mouth as she tried to push away this awful sensation.

"What's wrong?" Frowning, Levi knew very well Tsuki must've fallen into one of her episodes, but it wasn't as bad compared to one of her recent before he left. He went to check, noting her now pale skin, but once his hand touched her skin- there wasn't anything to prove that she's sick or running a fever.

But this was out of the blue and strange, and it worries him to see her display symptoms of some illness when Tsuki has never been sick. However, the second he saw her eyes, he knew something wasn't right. Sparing a glance to the others, Levi knew they saw it too judging on their own reactions.

Mike raised a brow, stepping forward to see if the rogue was well, "Are you okay?"

"Hey, we lost you there for a minute," Hanji furrowed her brows, worrying over her friend and certainly everything she was already informed was true.

"Tsuki if you need to rest then rest. We can continue this when you're fully rested." Erwin suggested her to take a break, he could see the truth behind the issue she mentioned before the expedition. Something that needs to be handled before it gets out of hand.

"No... It's fine," Massaging her temple, hoping to get rid of that awful taste from her mouth, but the mere thought made her sick. Exhaling, Tsuki brushed it aside for now, "I... I was just lost in thought..."

It was a lie and they all knew it.

Leaning forward, curling her fingers as the voice came back. It was Eren's cries that took her full attention and all she could see was a little boy crying alone in the woods. Surrounded by darkness as he held onto the glasses that once rested against his father's face.

 _ **"I... I... Fa... ther..."**_

It pained her beyond anything to feel the emotions the boy experienced, but Tsuki did everything to shut it out. To run them away from her conscious and hope to never see them again.

 _Make it stop!_ She almost begged for something, for the love of God or the damn Walls to take away those terrible memories.

A hand drew her back to reality, glancing over to her side she saw it was Levi and Hanji both staring at her. But it was Levi who held her shoulder, kneeling down beside her as he checked on her.

She saw something in his eyes, an endless amount of worry built up like he was afraid of something, but she couldn't understand why. Like he was trying to see _her_ and pull her out of whatever she was in a minute ago. But it was difficult like she was trying to see through fog since her vision almost blurred him out even if he was just right in front of her. A few inches away, yet she took a moment to fully see him.

Tsuki closed her eyes, breaking eye contact as she released her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm fine," Holding a hand up, breathing in as an finally recollected herself before looking back to her friends who all wore expressions of worry and concern.

"Tsuki, are you sure?"

"We can continue later if you need time."

"No need to push yourself hard after Trost."

"It's alright. Lets just get all this out of the way so we can focus on what we should do next." Stubbornly, Tsuki ignored the option to take a break and resume this little meeting of theirs at a different time, "I'll rest afterwards, I promise."

Taking in a deep breath, sitting up straight as she tried to fight back the awful feeling that has now plagued her. Tsuki wanted to keep this strong façade up, to ignore the storm that has began to brew within her head, and to fight off the feeling of fogginess from her senses like everything was slowly becoming surreal. But she also didn't want to confront this mess, this mess that she has become recently, so Tsuki decided to keep moving forward.

Exhaling, she dropped what has been in her mind the past minute, "I believe Doctor Yeager is dead."

 _...He's dead..._

"Dead?"

"Yes, that's all I have at the moment or what I can recall for now. I've shared everything I can."

 _What did he do...?_

"Then me and Levi will see Eren in person," Erwin looked over to Levi, making sure that the man was on the same page as him before turning over to Mike, "Mike, take over for me while I'm gone."

Mike gave a nod before taking his leave, but also looked over to Tsuki to offer a look of encouragement and mix of concern for her current state. Then the man was gone, leaving the four in the room while he went to tend to his assigned duties.

Erwin now turned back to the rogue, "Tsuki, I recommend you rest here while I settle some business with Commander Pixis. I've gotten word you stir some trouble for yourself and some of the Garrison have yet to forget that."

Shutting her eyes, Tsuki swear she could feel the exact moment that Levi glared over to her, and she doesn't need to see to know the face he must be making at the news of her recklessness. Of course, she knew she was going to be scolded for it sooner than later once the Survey Corps returned, but she didn't take into account for Erwin to casually throw her under the rug, yet she knew him well enough that he probably did it so everyone knew of her actions.

"What the hell did you do." Levi narrowed his eyes, not even questioning her, but rather demanding a good ass explanation for whatever trouble she must've stirred up that the Garrison wouldn't forget, and while she was on her own within the Walls.

"Before you jump into conclusions," Tsuki stood up, hands up in defense, but she looked away as she brought a hand up to rub her neck when she realized how bad it sounded. Cringing, she already knew how Levi was going to react, but she quickly tried to justify herself, "I defended the boy along with his two friends who were in cannon fire by Captain Kitz. That man was going to kill them, so I stepped in-"

Stopping mid-sentence, Tsuki knew there was no talking out of this especially when she knew Levi, and how he won't accept any excuse that could've jeopardize her identity.

If looks could kill, oh man, she would be dead by just sparing one glance at Levi. He shook his head while trying to grasp how idiotic she could be at a life and death situation, and he knows how foolish she can, but this was different from previous cases involving incidents on the field. No, she took a huge risk in front of people who knew nothing of her, and when she was on her own with no one to back her up.

"You could've gotten yourself killed too, idiot." Levi was quick, stern as he went straight to the issue that she was failing to address. The consequence she doesn't acknowledge whenever she makes rash decisions that could possibly ruin her chances of remaining out of the limelight that will blow her cover.

"What? Tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Folding her arms, Tsuki understand where he's coming from, understanding that he's only looking out for her, and that she could've gotten herself and the Survey Corps in whole lot of trouble. But she wouldn't change anything because she wasn't going to let innocent people- kids no less die without justification aside from one man feeling paranoid and afraid. She couldn't turn a blind eye without doing something, and he knows that even if he won't admit that it'll be against her nature not to step in for someone that is in danger.

Levi knew she was strong headed, and he knew nothing will make her change her stance that what she did was the right choice because for all the trouble she gets into is due to her butting her nose into dangerous waters in order to save someone. But it doesn't excuse her actions for not considering the price if things turned out differently than they did. To see that there are consequences for any course of action.

"Enough," Erwin stepped in, ending the lovers' quarrel between the two of them as he explained, "I'll handle matters, but from what I know Pixis pardon you for it. However, we need to make up a story in which you can't be present in the court hearing because certainly they'll hold one for Eren Yeager, and they'll be requesting you to stand, but don't worry I'll handle it."

She gave a nod, leaving it to Erwin to handle the affairs and clear up any issues left from what happened in Trost.

Erwin took his leave, but turning to see Levi pause for a moment, and the blonde knew there was some things that his friend needed to discuss before joining him on checking in on Eren.

Levi looked over his shoulder, "Give me a minute." He heard the door close behind Erwin, which only left him, Tsuki and Hanji in the room, and Levi narrowed his eyes slightly before motioning his other friend to leave, "That also includes you too, four eyes."

"Hanji, it's fine," Tsuki allowed the woman to stay if she chooses, and by the looks of it Hanji didn't intend to leave anytime soon since she didn't seem faze by Levi's words.

"Good, I wasn't planning to leave since I gotta keep an eye on you Probably run some small tests on you while we have the time." Hanji stood back before keeping a steady eye on the rogue, knowing well that there are things left unsaid between the group, but they all knew something must be done.

Levi bluntly asked Hanji for her to look into Tsuki's health due to the recent cases, "Can you check if there's something wrong with her head."

"Levi!?" Tsuki flushed out how straightforward he was, and she knew he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything as usual, but it did upset her at how blunt he was on the issue and his choice of words.

"What?" Levi looked at her, his expression grew serious, "You've been having headaches and even now it's clear you're getting tired out with using that power of yours."

He found himself clenching his hands at the possibility that has crossed his mind more than once since he took notice of Tsuki's sudden fatigue as of late, and a part of him swears he was wrong, but the mere thought only made Levi tense at the unforeseeable future that awaits her. "If anything we don't even know if it's killing you in the progress or driving you insane."

However, he didn't take into account of how she'll react to his own thoughts, and in that moment he wishes he didn't say anything because one thing he hates was seeing the hurt in her eyes. But Levi knew it was all necessary if they could be on the same page, so he just kept going by stating the obvious fact, "We know little-to-nothing."

Taking a second to catch himself, not realizing that he was out of breath by just saying those words, or how he didn't even know he was sharing the same expression she wore. Not even bothering to see Hanji's expression because right now, all he cares about was getting through this endeavor, and wanting to help Tsuki with everything no matter if he knows nothing. Levi just couldn't watch her suffer, not when he could at least do something.

He found himself talking again, "I've been thinking about it for some time now, I don't understand the whole concept of that power, but all that I care for is its effecting your own health." His expression soften, stepping closer as he attempted to comfort her, "One way or a another you're suffering from it."

Tsuki couldn't look him in the eye, a part of her couldn't come to terms with accepting that it could be a possibility, and if he was right then what can she do about it. She couldn't stop using her power now, but she didn't want to continue this painful struggle while making him or anyone watch her suffer.

 _What if he's right...?_ She grabbed onto his shirt, unsure how to even respond at his theories, but Tsuki swears her own thoughts were against her as they continued to fill her with this self-doubt, and fear that it was truth. _What do you mean '_ _ **if**_ _'... ?_

"You keep on bottling it up for whatever damn reason you might have and I'm not letting it go on any longer." Levi continued talking, more calm than before so he wouldn't give himself away so easily that he, too, was afraid of knowing the truth. He fixed her jacket, a small form of a distraction while he reasoned with her, hoping that she'll at least let him share the burden, so she wouldn't hold it alone. "We don't care if we're naïve on the subject, or you simply want to spare us the time by keeping it to yourself."

 _Don't spare me the heartache, not this._

"I know that feeling Levi," Tsuki spoke up, she tried to talk her way out of it, but even she couldn't find anything to really say, "But I don't need-"

"You spaced out not so long ago and we all saw it. You expressed signs of distress," Grabbing her arms, Levi couldn't believe she was trying to deny that there was an serious problem going on with her. "Certainly if I don't say anything then Hanji or Erwin will make sure something gets done. Erwin isn't going to put you through anymore stress with Titans if this will be the outcome. Neither will we. I'll stop you from stepping on that field if I need to."

 _You're not going out there to-_

"Your eyes turned yellow Tsuki and you didn't even notice." Hanji finally spoke up, keeping to herself most of the time, but she couldn't hide the sympathic expression she wore. She continued explaining, "We saw you space out with your eyes yellow, it hasn't happened before outside of expeditions. You seemed off, completely different from when you use it on the field."

"You didn't respond to our voices either until you snapped out of it or when Levi nudged you." Her voice fell, she heard there has been an issue lately from Levi who was asking if she could look into it or if she knew something to help. But now she saw it first hand alongside the rest of them a few minutes ago, and it was clear that there is something wrong. "Tsuki, something wasn't right and you know that."

"What...?" Tsuki's eyes widen at what Hanji talked about, and she was left speechless.

"Tsuki, look at me," Levi grabbed her upper arms, straighten her up to gain her attention. His eyes locking with her blue eyes, watching the confusion cloud them as she tries to understand everything that is going on.

His fingers curled over her arms, tightening his hold slightly as he spoke again, "Let us deal with this mess about Trost and the kid while you rest." His expression soften once her fingers wrapped around his wrists as she looked away. "Give us space to work on figuring out what's going on."

"None of us want you to be like this, Tsuki. We're worried about you and we can't help if you don't let us." Hanji nodded, offering a smile as she tried to lighten up her friend's spirits by reassuring Tsuki that she shouldn't feel selfish from lending them her power. "You've done enough for us these past few years since you arrived. We can carry onward without your power if necessary."

 _It's not enough_

 _I can't sit back and do nothing... I don't have all the time in the world..._

Tsuki could hear both of their voices through the fog that has been slowly blinding her senses, but at the same time she couldn't agree on stepping away nor were her own thoughts helping her current situation.

 _I can't sit back and watch everyone move ahead of me anymore... I'm tired of watching them disappear... I don't want to disappear..._

Levi glanced down to see her grasp onto his shirt tighten and once his eyes caught hers again. He can see that she was trying to stay grounded as if one of them were to disappear. Ignoring the fact that Hanji was still present, he grab hold of Tsuki's hands as he tried to have her attention set on him, and Levi could feel her fingers tighten over his which he was fine being her lifeline.

"Maybe it's time for you to rest a bit from Titans," Hanji could see how distraught her friends were, but she knew that if they had to put Tsuki on the bench and limit her power usage then without doubt they will. For her shake. And Hanji wanted to remind Tsuki of all her achievements while telling her she was also human, "Especially after what you've been through recently, you deserve a break."

"See what you can do about it," Letting go, he stepped back while giving Hanji the space to figure out what to do from here on out that could help Tsuki through whatever she's dealing with.

"I don't know if there's anything I could do," Hanji scratched her head, giving her honest thoughts, but also being optimistic she'll find something that will help them. "But I'll do my best."

"Go already," Tsuki spoke up, motioning him to leave already, "You have more pressing matters to attend right now, so go."

She simply couldn't meet his eyes nor could she look at Hanji either, in fear to give into the emotions that have swelled up inside. To give into the guilt, fear, anger, and desperation. She couldn't allow herself to appear weak among her friends she admire so much for their strength, dedication, and courage. She simply couldn't allow herself become a porcelain doll that needs extra care- not when they're fighting a war.

But it really struck so many nerves hearing how her friends were worrying over her and to see how defensive Levi became as he basically implored her to step back.

"We'll talk later," Levi spared a glance from the corner of his eye, he saw how Tsuki refused to look at either of them. It was a promise that they'll talk more about this on their own terms, and without anyone else around, so the two could talk among themselves to sort this out.

But he needed to make sure she was alright, it's the least he can in return from all the times she tended to his mental and emotional breakdown. He can't watch her take on so much weight on her shoulders any longer, but it's all for the shake of Humanity. Something he holds some hate towards, yet there's little he could do.

All he can do is hope the kid isn't a disappointment and manages to live up to the potential of helping Humanity step forward. Maybe then some of the weight will be lifted from Tsuki's shoulders.

"I'll leave her with you, Hanji," Looking over to his friend, he narrowed his slightly before turning away as he began to take his leave, "Don't break her while I'm gone or else."

"I'll try my best to fix her up~!" Giving him a thumbs up, Hanji smiled, trying to hide whatever worries she has while also not wanting to make Tsuki dejected than she probably is right now.

Tsuki waited until she heard the door close before she looked over to Hanji who was the last to remain with her, and honestly Tsuki was already worn out.

"Hanji, I'm fine."

She also didn't want to talk anymore about the topic, so she gave a shot in trying to convince her friend everything was okay even tho it wasn't going to work. Neither did her voice sound compelling enough for her to believe, but in truth, she was tired of it all.

"No, you're not talking your way out of this. I had Erwin speak to me earlier about what you said to him before our expedition and now hearing it from Levi. But also witnessing it," Hanji shook her head, pulling a chair up to seat across from where Tsuki would be sitting. "I can assume it's been causing an issue lately for you."

"Something that could be a liability for you and us when we're on the field," Raising a brow, Hanji made it clear that they couldn't leave this unchecked any longer before they're sent onto an expedition nor could they necessarily leave the rogue by herself either.

Tsuki sat across the other woman, and the rogue knew everything that was said shouldn't be taken lightly because they were right to worry. Running a hand through her white hair before sighing, "... The problem is that I don't believe there's a way to fix it, Hanji."

"Two heads are better than one," Hanji smiled, joking as she tried to be cheerful so her friend wouldn't be so down. "We'll figure something out, so don't worry about it."

Tsuki lifted her gaze from her lap to look at Hanji, and she could already have an idea in how this talk will go, _This feels more like intervention... counseling or therapy to be exact_

"Now lets begin. When did this started?" Pulling a notebook out of her inner jacket, Hanji flipped to a new page before preparing to note anything that could help understanding what's up with Tsuki.

Tsuki folded her arms, leaning back into her chair as she thought about the question. Searching for the exact moment she began to experience this problem of hers, but nothing serious came up until a few years ago, yet her major or more recent attack was different than the minor things she dealt with at first. Something she brushed off as nothing to worry about until now.

"The moment I came in contact with them... The Titans..." Furrowing her brows, she began to talk without properly forming her thoughts or sentences as she spoke what was on her mind, "... I honestly don't know. I thought it was normal like fatigue or headaches, but then they steadily became much of an issue as they gotten more intense and aggravating like actually _attacks_."

"Sometimes they spark without warning. Like... I don't know if I'm triggering them or something sparks them. Or if they're just these random short panic attacks, I guess they could be that, but I don't know what to describe them as honestly." She gave a small shrug unsure where she was going at, but Tsuki kept talking while Hanji wrote down everything she spoke of, and the rogue hoped it could give them answers.

"Levi told me you have been having nightmares or something along the lines, or he was referring to these short panic attacks you just mentioned." Hanji quickly jotted down a few more notes while responding back with what she was already informed and what she wanted Tsuki to consider. "Anything to do with them? I mean, I kinda get it since the stuff we see isn't all that pretty, so I understand that nightmares might be an issue. We all get some cases of PTSD, so if you need help then we're here for you."

Tsuki almost snorted, she would be fine dealing with nightmares if it was that simple, but deep down it wasn't simple like night terrors. Her eyes drifted away from Hanji, looking at the other end of the room as she thought for a minute till she frowned to herself, _Nightmares... Not my nightmares..._

"But what are they about is the real question." Hanji laced her fingers together, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on her knees, notebook in her lap while her head rested on top of her hands.

"Don't know," Tsuki shook her head, not wanting to even think much of the matter, but she could hear her thoughts aggravating her _...Do I know_?

"Come on, Tsuki. You gotta know," Hanji straighten herself again, not convinced that her friend wouldn't know what has been keeping her up at night or shaking her up during daytime.

Tsuki pressed her lips into a thin line, she whispered, "... They're not nightmares, Hanji."

 _Not my nightmares_

"Then what's going through your head?"

"I... I feel like memories... Things I don't remember or things I don't want to remember. Maybe they don't belong to me or something else. They just pop up randomly and I get these headaches... I just... They're gone..."

"Repressed memories?" Making a quick note, Hanji suggested a possible explanation before daring herself to even push Tsuki to think about the life she once had outside the Walls, which Hanji knew that the rogue never spoke much. "Are they from when you were back _home_? From what I remember, you hardly ever talked about it, so maybe you're just forcing yourself to forget. Based from what I know, it sounds like you had a traumatic experience when you... you left and came here."

"That could be the source, or something completely different." Hanji lowered her voice, softly speaking to her friend, "Is that what you're doing, Tsuki? Repressing them?"

"I don't remember much from my time home aside from my family and when it went to hell. When my family died. When I killed those soldiers in a fit of rage. And when I left." Tsuki honestly doesn't remember much from her childhood back at her hometown before she spent most of her adolescence in the middle of nowhere, in the winter training camp that the trainees used for winter training, but she was isolated in a lone cabin until she joined the Survey Corps.

 _I don't even know my own father..._

"Nothing else?"

 _Did I even cared...? Cared about my family or anyone...?_

"Everything is just a blur, honestly," Taking a deep breath, Tsuki couldn't dig up anything even if she really wanted to because it's been years since it all happened, and right now her mind is a mess. "Bits and pieces, but... But there are times I remember things that don't belong to me personally. I know for a fact I didn't live through those experiences to call them my memories."

 _ **"Ymir's People-"**_

"As if I can see someone else's life flash through my eyes," Tsuki stared at her hands resting in her lap, she could recall the words that one Titan spoke- the Titan that Ilse encountered before dying a few years ago. Tsuki could swear she saw the memories of that Titan or something, but it wasn't something she thought about after setting that day aside in hopes to find some closure. "... It kinda remains me of when I interact with Titans... Like the one you were so desperate to study back in the woods where we found... I don't know how many times it happened, but I just..."

Tsuki suddenly felt like she was pulled back, something tugging her away for a split minute, and she closed her eyes at the sensation of whiplash, but once she closed her eyes she could hear the desperation of a young child on the verge of tears as they tried everything in their power.

But Tsuki heard that voice already, the voice that belonged to Eren Yeager, to his child self, and she could faintly see the little boy trying to lift a wooden beam and house debris off his mother while concealing the tears welling up in his eyes as he shouted.

 _ **"I'll carry you and run!"**_

Then she could finally see the other figure that Tsuki could assume was his mother, the two looked so alike, both shared the same expression of desperation, anger, pain, and so much more that words couldn't give what Tsuki could see justice in how heart-wrenching the scene was. To see the boy's mother trapped, and to see how the woman cried out, pleading for her son to abandon her so they have a chance to live.

 _ **"Why can't you just listen to what I say for once!? Please just listen to me! Just one last time!"**_

"Like what just happened with Eren?"

Tsuki could hear Hanji's voice from a distance like they weren't sitting right across from each other, but on two ends of a field, yet she could make out the words. However, Tsuki kept her eyes closed as she saw the scene shift to a different one.

One with Hannes carrying the younger Eren and Mikasa away from the very home the two children were trying to rescue the boy's mother. Tsuki could hear how outraged Eren was, screaming in denial and anger as he tried to get the Garrison to turn back, but they never did.

 _ **"What the hell are you doing?! Mom is still trapped in there!"**_

Tsuki took a deep breath as she shifted her own attention to the direction that Eren stared off to, and for a second she could see the very moment the boy's world transformed one driven by revenge.

Opening her eyes before she could even see the rest of the memories flow through her mind, not wanting to witness the death of Eren's mother. So Tsuki found herself catching her breath as she stared directly at Hanji who stared back with a look of concern like she witness something, and the rogue could assume her friend watched her experience whatever she saw a second ago.

Hanji noted it down without a word before she skimmed through her notebook, "You said you saw his memories, right?" Reviewing her notes quick, Hanji looked over to Tsuki tried to get more out of her, "Is it the same issue you have with the normal Titan? You usually have trouble after some time being exposed to them."

"I... I can feel their suffrage..." The words slipped through without her even registering them, but it was the truth that could sense emotions from those that were under her reach, yet none of them had a strong impact on her. Not like what she felt back in Trost. Sure she had minor cases before, but this was different than old experiences she had.

"Like feel emotions and pain? From Titans or from controlling a Titan Shifter like Eren Yeager?" Hanji pressed the pen into her notebook while her mind began to put some pieces together, but she waited for a respond from Tsuki before writing it down.

Tsuki only gave a nod in hesitation unsure, but she kept her eyes lowered as she tried to think for a moment. To push the unwanted memories that she somehow gotten out of the boy, ones that were far personal, and the emotions that laced those awful memories Eren had to live through. Ones that he hasn't let go of since the day it all happened.

"Do you ever consider that maybe there's a possibility you can use it on people too?" Hanji noted down a few things in her notebook, and once she looked up she saw how distracted her friend looked, "Tsuki? Are you there?"

"Yeah..." Nodding back, Tsuki gave a faint smile as she tried to keep up with Hanji, but her mind was wondering off to other places until it stumbled onto foreign parts that were left untouched for years.

 _ **"You're one of them... You're alone too...?"**_

Her eyes widen at the voice that echoed in her head, a feeling that brought her back to a different time, and it left her with a sense of sentimentality. Tsuki could hear the wonder in the familiar voice like a child discovering something beyond their imagination, but she could hear the sadness behind the words, and it dawn on her. That voice was her own, her own small voice speaking through the fog her mind was in right now like a call from old memories of her old life. It was strange to hear or even think back to the time she was still out beyond the walls where her life didn't surround combatting Titans. She never once looked back after abandoning it and accepting her life is now here within the Walls, part of the Survey Corps, and as a rogue from old stories shared within the walls the people here lived.

So why is she hearing her old young self after so long? Why are her memories so scattered?

"You kinda spaced out there for a minute," Hanji placed a hand on the woman's knee, breaking her out of whatever trance she fell into, and for a split second Hanji caught a glimpse of something she couldn't put her finger on, but the closest she can describe it as melancholy that overridden Tsuki's usual bright blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah... Yeah..." Tsuki furrowed her brows in confusion, she couldn't exactly remember, but a part of her knows about the forgotten memory that has blurred through time. A memory that held some type of personal meaning to, but it was all lost ever since she ran that day toward the walls.

 _ **"I promise, you'll wake up from this nightmare and be free soon..."**_

It was her own soft quiet voice, one that belonged to her child self from years ago before she even knew about the world she's living in today

What promise did she made back then? Who was she talking to? Who was she trying to comfort so many years ago?

These questions rattled Tsuki in wanting to remember the whole memory, to see the whole picture, but all she could recall was her old young self. Bare feet planted on the cool grass and underneath the shade that the trees provided, but Tsuki couldn't remember where she went or where actually she was at the time. Certainly she was still home before her village was founded.

"Tsuki, are you sure? Come on, you can talk to me." Frowning, Hanji could see Tsuki fading in and out of their conservation like the rogue wasn't fully present.

"I... I don't..." Lowering her head, Tsuki brought her hands over her ears as she tried to focus on Hanji, to listen to her friend and remain here instead of losing herself in her head or give into the voices she hearing in her mind. Fighting off whatever is resurfacing from the depths of her memories, and it was only making everything harder to concentrate on holding the conservation with Hanji.

"Don't what? Don't want to talk about it or you don't know what to do?" Hanji closed her notebook, setting aside as she scooted closer to Tsuki while offering the woman a sense of support, "Because I can try to help as much as possible and everyone else will do their best, but we need you too if we're going to find a solution."

 _ **"You haven't accepted the role, have you?"**_

"... I don't want to accept... To remember..." Standing onto her feet, Tsuki could feel her head aching, the pain growing stronger as the seconds ticked by.

Tsuki brought her hand against her forehead as another headache came, and she took a deep breath as she tried to sort through what she was trying to share with Hanji, but the words kept dissolving at the tip of her tongue like each word was poison.

"Accept what?" Hanji questioned as she steadied the rogue's behavior, making a mental note of how broken up Tsuki's thoughts and speech was. She also noticed that Tsuki didn't even acknowledged her words, which got Hanji to get onto her feet and figure something to ease her friend.

 _ **"But you can't do anything unless you accept that role."**_

"Tsuki? Hey, you're not looking so good." Hanji stood up after her, and the woman could see there was something eating away at Tsuki, which became clear in how the rogue paled slightly. "Do you need anything? Water? We can take a break for now if you want. You can rest until the others come back."

Shaking her head, Tsuki turned away as she did everything in her power to push those words away from the front of her mind. To shove them back to the depths of her mind in hopes to never hear them again, and to just continue on her days fine like before the fall of Wall Maria. Where she only worried about expeditions, Titan studies that Hanji conducted, and just living her life without these damn headaches popping up or those cursed voices pestering her.

Sometimes, Tsuki swears she was cursed from the start.

 _Why was I born to be abandoned with this burden-?_

Hanji saw the somber look that has woven itself way through Tsuki's blue eyes like the rogue was coming to terms or halting her train of thoughts as if she realized it was no use. Like she reached the end and there wasn't any where to turn to, and wherever her mind fell to must've been troubling if Tsuki's expression turned to one of refusal. And for a moment, Hanji swore she could see the faints hints of self hate, the same emotions her friend once wore years ago as a new cadet.

 _ **I**_ _didn't choose this-!_ Tsuki closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath as she felt the overwhelming emotions hit her harder than before.

"Tsuki, come on, take a seat," Hanji urged her friend to take a seat, but it was no use as Tsuki took a step back from her.

 _ **"Many died, suffered, and you know people have sacrificed their lives-!"**_

"I- can't-" Tsuki couldn't stay still, no, she needed to move- to run- to get away. She couldn't stop moving. Without thinking, she was pacing, her eyes wide as she tried to catch her breath, and take some form of control of the situation, but she kept fighting back against what was going on in her head.

 _I don't want-!_

 _ **"...I won't accept it because that's not me."**_

She paused, her hands going still for a moment as Tsuki found herself questioning herself, and she couldn't stop herself from responding to the very same question.

 _Am I selfish?_

 _ **Yes.**_

"Tsuki, hey, are you-" Hanji reached over to her, but she stopped the moment she caught sight of the yellow eyes that were staring down into the floor, and Hanji was at a lost of words to see Tsuki changed her eyes again.

The rogue doesn't seem to even take notice of the change just like before when she was sitting before them speaking till she spaced out while her eyes shifting colors. And it only confirmed one thing, something wasn't right, and Hanji needed to help her friend as best as she could with what she knew as of now.

She reached out again, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder as she softly called her, "Tsuki? Hey, it's okay, you don't need to talk or think of this anymore. Just breath."

But her words fell on deaf eyes as Tsuki felt her mouth go dry while her mind continued to race through the unwanted memories, the unwanted thoughts that plagued her mind like an incurable disease.

 _ **"...I won't resort in accepting a role that means endgame."**_

"To be... to be what I... I..." Racking her fingers through her hair, fighting the urge to tug on the white strains as she tried to catch her breath. Tsuki felt her throat tighten as the words fell from her mouth all scattered and broken without any proper substances for anyone to possibly understand her. She didn't even register the words that she was uttering out, or comprehend the words that echoed in the walls of her mind.

 _ **"...entity as..."**_

 _-I can't!_

Tsuki held her head, shutting her eyes as she fought back against the thoughts- the voices that have crept up on her. She just couldn't handle it anymore, so she just dropped without another word as her body became dead weight.

"Woah-! Tsuki?" Hanji didn't know how she did it, but she was quick on her feet to catch Tsuki before the woman could hit the floor. The last thing they needed was for the rogue to suffer a head injury right now. It scared the living daylights out of Hanji to see her friend collapse right before her, to watch her try to work through what she was trying to say earlier.

 _ **"I'll see you again, so remember to find me when you can."**_

"See...?" Her eyes couldn't focus on anything in front of her, but Tsuki swore she saw a familiar figure- an outline of someone she used to know. May it be in this life or another, she has seen that person, and heard that voice before, but Tsuki couldn't find the name or face to match who she's trying to think of. But there is something important about those words, a heavy weight that holds some form of promise- a promise she has forgotten.

"Tsuki?"

 _ **"You better keep your word."**_

Promises were something she keeps or breaks, but Tsuki clings onto the promise she made with Levi about living- about always being there for the other through thick and thin. One that has made her try so hard to get off the ground whenever she's feeling her low and to keep running forward. To always keep running forward, to keep moving, and never accepting defeat even if all she wants was to just end whatever turmoil resides in her.

"Hey, wake up!"

 _ **"As much as you keep yours too, dummy"**_

Tsuki tried to keep herself grounded in reality, to hang onto old memories and think about her friends here, and try to keep herself from falling into the darkness that has continued to creep up on her for so long. Her eyes closed, she could feel her body feel heavy and her mind began to sail a drift on it's own, but she could feel something in her heart tighten as she saw the god forsaken flowers that haunt her dreams. If she had to sleep, she wished it be left in darkness rather than the place that always imprisoned her, and to find solace somewhere far away than the endless grassy field that awaits her. One Tsuki doesn't know how long she'll be in until she wakes up again.

But for now, all she could do was allow her body to rest, and find the will to power through whatever nightmares await her during her sleep.

"OH boy, Levi is gonna kill me if he comes back to see this!" Hanji panicked, not knowing what will happen next once her friends return to see Tsuki like this or to hear the news once they arrive from their errands if they haven't left the grounds yet. If anything, Hanji was more concern in what will Levi do because she knows Levi and Tsuki have this relationship even if it's secretive or just something that the two simply dodge around each other.

But one thing is for sure Hanji might have glasses, but she's not blind nor stupid when it comes down to her friends. She particularly knows them, how they react and what ticks them off, and it's thanks to being friends with them for many years now through thick and thin. Which is why she's worried about Tsuki's condition, now more than ever.

Hanji held her friend close, doing her best to keep Tsuki with in her, but Hanji knew the rogue was falling asleep and fast. Something she would've been fine with if it didn't happened like this, so sudden and with so many questions left unanswered. Hanji never seen Tsuki act like that nor have she seen her fall unconscious like this, especially when her eyes are still those intense yellow shade.

"Come on, Tsuki." Lightly tapping her cheek in hopes to get a response out of her, Hanji couldn't get anything out of Tsuki and it only means they'll have to wait until she wakes up on her own terms.

Furrowing her brows, Hanji decided to check on what color Tsuki's eyes were at the moment, and she crosses her fingers that she'll see the familiar blue eyes that belonged to her friend. It'll burn off some of the stress that's built up on her shoulders, so Hanji was careful when opening one eye lid to find the reassuring color.

Sighing in relief, barely releasing the breath she was holding in Hanji closed her eyes as she muttered, "At least her eyes are normal, so that's fine."

However, Hanji looked over to Tsuki once she recognized the voice that belonged to her friend. It was faint and most of what she could hear was rubbish to her, but Hanji tried to catch onto anything that Tsuki was saying in her sleep. Nothing. Nothing made sense like it wasn't real words the rogue was speaking, and Hanji shook her head as she tried to shake Tsuki awake.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Tsuki." Hanji adjusted the woman against her as she made another attempt to wake her by talking, which only resulted in nothing happening. "Hey, are you there? Can you hear me?"

Suddenly Hanji felt Tsuki tense up, noting the discomfort that painted across her friend's face as if she was having a nightmare. Carefully, Hanji could only soothe away whatever pain Tsuki might be experiencing in her dream as she whispered, "Relax, you're with me. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"You're safe with me. You're safe here."

"It's gonna be okay I got you, I got you," Hanji frowned once she realized there was no fever, no high temperature that usually occurs during Tsuki's healing phase, which only meant one thing. There was no injury that required her to sleep, no major injury, nothing that needed her to be comatose to speed up the progress.

So the question was, why did Tsuki suddenly collapsed? Why did her eyes act out when there were no Titans to control- no need for her to use the extra strength she possess?

And did Tsuki behaved in such a way like she was fighting-?

Hanji paused at the thought, her eyes focus on the ground for a moment before looking back over to Tsuki. Seeing the white haired woman was sound asleep, no more stirs, so it means her friend has finally found some rest away from whatever was haunting her earlier.

"Dammit," She swore under her breath, Hanji didn't want to leave Tsuki unattended for long, but she also needed to grab Moblit to help, which left her with the option of leaving the rogue for a minute. "I'm gonna be right back."

Laying the unconscious scout down, Hanji hurried over to the door as she shouted before taking a step out the door, "Moblit!"

Hanji stepped further into the hall, she knew for a fact that he was close by like usual. He's always near in case of anything because Moblit knew how unpredictable Hanji is, so he knows she'll be asking for his assistance in whatever she intends to do.

"Squad Leader?"

Turning her head once she heard him call back, she couldn't be more happy to know to see Moblit on the end of the hall, and she quickly motioned him to hurry, "Moblit come on!"

He hurried down the hall without question, raising a brow once seeing Hanji retreating back into the room she was standing outside of. Moblit didn't know what to expect from the woman, but he knew that he'll have to help her with whatever the case might be.

"Squad Leader is there a-?" However, he didn't consider the possibility of walking into the room to find Hanji holding the Lieutenant in her arms. Sure, he knew to expect the unexpected when it involves Hanji, but this was far from his mind to even process his thoughts.

Stopping mid sentence once he saw the unconscious Lieutenant in Hanji's arms. But before he could question what happened or ask anything along the lines, he was already given an order right there and then.

"Help me get Tsuki to her room and afterwards bring me my supplies!" Hanji was quick and direct with her commands as she handed Tsuki over to him.

"O-Okay!" Quickly going to her side, Moblit carefully took the rogue from Hanji's arms. Unsure what to think once seeing the Lieutenant unconscious, but he didn't press any questions as he did what he was told.

It wasn't unusual, but under these circumstances it was odd to say the least. Especially when they just arrived back from their expedition and bringing the Lieutenant back from Trost.

Meanwhile, Hanji was already going through every single thought that crossed her mind while motioning Moblit to follow as they head down to the shared room that belonged to Tsuki and Levi. Frowning at some of the ideas that popped up in her head, Hanji held her chin as she hurried down the halls while sparing a few worried looks over to Tsuki.

Moblit could see how tense Hanji was based on how her movements were tight and quick, and how her eyes were so focus on figuring out whatever could be consuming her mind. But he saw the concern behind her looks whenever he saw her check on the Lieutenant, and he knew something wasn't right.

"Will the Lieutenant be fine?"

He glanced over to Hanji, hoping she could provide an answer to what's happening, but he could tell by the gaze in her eyes that the woman didn't know. Returning his eyes down, seeing how bad Tsuki looked as if she was drained from every ounce of energy that left her extremely exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah, she only needs to sleep for a bit," Nodding, Hanji didn't want him to worry and at the same she also wanted to convince herself that Tsuki will be fine after taking a nap. Lowering her eyes, pondering over everything that led them to this, she spared a glance to see the rogue and Hanji could feel her nerves building at the uncertainty.

* * *

 **A/N: Been awhile, I know, but I'm back with an update! I truly appreciate all of your patience and support, and I'm happy to be back with a new chapter and hopefully a handful of them before I return to school later in the year.**

 **How is everyone? I hope you're all doing well!**

 **I've been busy with school, hours are a mess, and essays were a killer, but I'm so looking forward to the summer break.**

 **Who's excited for the upcoming season? I haven't gotten around to sit through the 2nd season, but I've seen enough clips to know that they did an awesome job adapting the manga and correcting anything to improve the story.**

 **But certainly I'll have to sit down and watch it some point during my break, and are any of you familiar or fans of Boku no Hero Academia? Cuz I got into the manga late last year and I'm hooked into it, and I'll have to catch up with the anime, so another show to watch during my break! So don't be surprised when I end up creating a story for bnha any time soon because I already have ideas outlined for one.**

 **Back to Snk, for the manga readers, what are your thoughts about the current chapters? Spoiler warnings for those who are anime onlys. For sure, I'm totally looking forward (and not so forward) to the day when those chapters are adapted into the anime!**

 **I'll be free to update during my summer break, but once my fall semester starts then my schedule will be limited only to school. Due to my classes mainly consist of studios and majority of day will be taken up, so I won't be able to update as frequently as I'll like to. But I promise, I don't intend to abandon this fic any time soon since I have a lot planned out for it, but I just don't have the time to update.**

 **I currently have Chap 11 and 12 outlined, so I'll be working on those next while updating my TG fic as well during my break. I have decided to shorten chaps and spilt some apart in order to speed up updates.**

 **Which, I'll happily provide a preview right here!**

 _ **Preview Chapter 11:**_

 _His eyes landed on the necklace she wore as if it was part of her being. Curling his fingers over it, careful not to damage the piece of jewelry, Levi ran his thumb over the moon shape metal. Furrowing his brows, speaking out loud again, "You haven't been visiting the roof at night like you used to."_

 _Setting the necklace down to its rightful place, unsure for the reason to why Tsuki hasn't done her late night activities like star gazing. He could only assume it was due to work that took more of her time away at night, but he never asked for a definite answer._

 _"I haven't asked because you'll only be a smartass and say some shit like," Already knowing how she is, he'll get a smart remark at first before getting a real response. "Something stupid that only you would say."_

 _Sitting there, Levi couldn't take his eyes off her. Forgetting everything else for a moment. All he wanted was to stay there and make sure she's alright. Bringing his hand over to her again while using his other hand to caress her cheek before he cupped them in his hands, "You better not take long in your nap or else."_

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


End file.
